AMOS Y MAZMORRAS
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Lena Valenti, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 00

**Candace Andry siempre quiso ser como su hermana Leslie. Por eso, cuando decidió trabajar para la Ley, Candace la siguió y se esforzó siempre por llegar a su nivel. Pero solo Leslie fue aceptada en el FBI, mientras que Candace tuvo que conformarse con patrullar su ciudad natal: Nueva Orleans. Ahora, Leslie ha desaparecido. **

**El subdirector del departamento del FBI ha visitado a Candace para pedirle que les ayude y colabore en su misión rescate, puesto que necesitan un perfil parecido al de su hermana. **

**La joven policía, llevada por el miedo y la desesperación, accederá a hacerlo antes de entender en qué tipo de misión estaba Leslie metida: **

**¿Un Rol llamado Dragones y mazmorras DS? ¿BDSM? ¿Tráfico de drogas? ¿Red de trata de personas? ¡¿BDSM?! Si antes le hubieran explicado que tendrían que instruirla para hacerla pasar por sumisa, puede que la respuesta fuera otra... **

**¿Sumisa? ¡¿Ella?! ¡Pero si su resistencia al dolor era nula y pegaba a la que le hacía las manicuras! No obstante, por su hermana haría cualquier cosa. **

**Un momento... ¿Había dicho el subdirector que su "amo barra instructor" iba a ser Terrence? **

**¡¿Terrence Granchester?!¿El mismo niño que le tiraba de las coletas, se reía de su poco pecho y siempre se lo hacía pasar mal? **


	2. diccionario

24/7:

la relación que se establece de forma

permanente —y en ciertos casos con pretensión

de irrevocabilidad—, 24 horas al día, siete días a

la semana.

adult baby:

(ingl.) juego de rol en el que una de las

partes adopta el papel de un bebé, que debe ser

mimado, vestido, limpiado, educado...

age play:

(ingl.) termino genérico para todos los

juegos de rol en los que se establece la fantasía

de que una de las partes es de edad infantil o

adolescente.

algolagia:

(lat.) También se usa el término algolagnia.

Es una de las definiciones paramédicas del

erotismo relacionado con el dolor, y puede ser

pasiva o activa, según dicho erotismo lo

despierte la recepción del dolor o el ejércelo

sobre otros-as.

Amo/a:

Es una más de las acepciones con que se

designa al dominante en una relación D/s —en

las relaciones S/M no es tan usual, aunque

también se utiliza. En los juegos de rol,

especialmente en la escena angloamericana, se

habla de top. Otras referencias son Maestro,

Dueño, Señor o Master.

Animal Training :

(ingl.) entrenamiento de mascotas humanas,

en las que la parte pasiva juega el papel de

mascota (perro-a, pony, etc.).

Anillo de O:

Una referencia al clásico contemporáneo de

la literatura de BDSM, "Historia de O", de

Pauline Réage (publicado en 1954). Se trata del

anillo que mostraban en la película (realizada en

1974) las sumisas que eran llevadas al Club por

sus Dueños para su adiestramiento y/o iniciación,

como muestra de su estado de sumisión a los

varones "socios" del Club. Es un anillo de plata,

con un pequeño aro en su frontal. Recientemente

ha comenzado a llevarse también por parte del

Dueño de una sumisa, pero este lo llevará en la

izquierda, mientras que aquella lo hace en la

derecha. En realidad, el anillo referenciado en la

película no era el que figura en la novela original

de Pauline Réage, basado en los símbolos celtas

y que carecía de aro frontal.

animal play:

(ingl.) ver mascota, juegos de

arnés de poni:

complementos de cuero, metal o

combinados, que se colocan a la sumisa para

escenificar su rol como pony. Pueden ser de

cuerpo, de cabeza, de cintura, etc.

arnés, bondage de:

un tipo de bondage , que se acopla a todo el

cuerpo de la sumisa, incluyendo senos, vientre,

brazos y piernas. En el bondage japonés tipo

(shibari), recibe el nombre de Karada.

arnés, de cuerpo o

corporal:

un tipo de prenda , muy usada y apreciada en

escenarios S/M y D/s, consistente en tiras de

cuero y/o metal que enlazan el torso, con ciertas

reminiscencias de la imagen que se tiene de los

gladiadores romanos y de un atuendo "esclavista".

Se basa en enlazados de cuero y cadenas finas de

metal, que dejan libre los senos. Los varones

sumisos también los suelen usar, con algunas

variantes. En su versión "gladiador romano", es

muy celebrado en la escena S/M homosexual

masculina.

Auto-bondage:

Atamientos con cuerda (bondage) o con

plásticos anchos (momificación) o cintas de

caucho (cinching) por parte de una persona sobre

su propio cuerpo. Puede tener variadas

motivaciones: como practica sensorialmente

placentera en sí misma, similar a quien se da un

masaje en los pies, por ejemplo. En esta forma,

está sumamente difundida en Estados Unidos.

También como recurso en casos de relaciones a

distancia, siguiendo las instrucciones del

dominante —por teléfono, por irc, por

mensajería electrónica, por notas , etc.

Igualmente, como recurso en periodos de

ausencia de relaciones estables, o como

autoaprendizaje del propio cuerpo y sus

reacciones, por parte de una sumisa que desea

progresar en la entrega y la comprensión de dicha

entrega. Finalmente, como actividad erótica,

enlazada o no, previa o no a otras actividades

autoeróticas. Debido a sus especiales

características, debe practicarse con suma

prevención, siendo siempre una práctica de

riesgo.

auto-axfisia:

práctica erótica de alto riesgo, consistente

en dificultarse a sí mismo-a por propia voluntad

la respiración hasta alcanzar el éxtasis sexual.

Registra un elevadísimo número de muertes

accidentales y es desaconsejada por casi todas

las organizaciones y personalidades del BDSM.

azotes:

golpear con la mano y por extensión con

algún instrumento especifico —fusta, gato de

colas, látigo, paleta, etc.— o bien de uso

cotidiano, —zapatillas, paleta de tenis de mesa,

regla, vara, etc.— una parte del cuerpo de la

persona sumisa, como castigo por una acción

impropia, como parte de la relación de ambos, o

como juego de preparación sexual. Los puristas

interpretan que el spanking, solo es aquél que se

propina con la mano sobre las nalgas desnudas de

la persona sumisa, recibiendo las demás variantes

otros nombres (canning, a los azotes con canne,

o vara vegetal, flogging, para los azotes con

flogger o gato de colas suaves, etc.). El azote se

usa indistintamente en la D/s y en la S/M, aunque

con diferentes motivaciones y rituales. Puede

llegar a alcanzar una carga erótica singularmente

alta, y no es infrecuente que el dominante deba

regular el ritmo y la intensidad de los mismos,

para evitar un orgasmo inesperado por parte de la

persona sumisa.

bastinado:

(lat.) Castigo con un bastón rígido,

preferentemente en las plantas de los pies.

bastoneado, bastonear:

acción de administrar un castigo de

bastinado.

BB:

(ingl.) abreviatura inglesa para los bondages

o atamientos de pechos.

B&D:

(abrv.) abreviatura para Bondage y

Disciplina, una fórmula que se usó para

diferenciarse del S/M, y que paradójicamente

formó luego la base del concepto genérico

BDSM.

BDSM:

(abrv.) acrónimo para la comunidad que

practica una sexualidad no convencional y para

los estilos de vida con intercambio de poder

(EPE), entre otros. Su significado viene a ser

Bondage y Disciplina, Dominación y Sumisión,

Sadismo y Masoquismo.

bizarr:

(ingl.) bizarro, relativo al sexo extremo o

actividades extremas de BDSM, por extensión y

en ciertas partes del mundo anglosajón, todo lo

relativo a la sexualidad no convencional,

incluyendo el BDSM.

bondage:

(ingl.) juegos de ataduras o

inmovilizaciones, que pueden hacerse con

cuerdas, cintas de cuero, seda, pañuelos, cadenas,

etc., con un propósito estético, o para

inmovilizar a la sumisa durante una sesión o

durante su uso sexual.

bottom:

(ingl.) Pasivo, sumiso, sumisa.

branding:

(ingl.) marcas y señales practicadas por

medio del fuego, utensilios calentados al rojo,

etc.

breath control:

(ingl.) control de respiración.

caída post-sesión:

un estado similar a la depresión, que puede

sobrevenir a la persona sumisa tras una sesión,

especialmente si en esta se han alcanzado niveles

notables de sensaciones. Es recomendable

reposo temporal, tranquilidad y quietud. Suele

desaparecer en poco tiempo y por si solo.

cane:

(ingl.) término usado para designar varas de

bambú o fresno, con las que antiguamente se

practicaban los castigos en las escuelas

victorianas.

caning:

(ingl.) Azotes practicados con una caña de

alma de bambú, fresno flexible o similar.

castigo:

En la escena D/s, esta palabra tiene

múltiples significados, no siempre coincidentes.

En general, es una de esas palabras que en cada

relación tiene un significado distinto y muchas

veces opuesto. Puede referirse a la acción de un

dominante sobre la persona sometida, para penar

una falta de aquella o simplemente por placer de

este, o incluso provocada por la sumisa, en la

busca de su propio placer. También es

simplemente una clave verbal mutua, para

denominar el punto de arranque de una actividad

sexual, integrada en la relación de dominaciónsumisión

que ambos mantienen.

cepo:

elemento de madera o hierro, imitando los

antiguos instrumentos punitivos de la Edad

Media, usado en juegos de restricción de

movimientos en el BDSM.

cinching:

(ingl.) rodear el cuerpo sometido con cinta

de látex, rubber, cinta americana, etc. Ver

momificación.

cinta americana:

un tipo de cinta ancha adhesiva de seguridad,

muy valorada en escenarios BDSM por su textura

y su practicidad para fijar muñecas o tobillos, o

para realizar envolvimientos parciales o totales.

codeword:

(ingl.) ver palabra de seguridad

código:

Conjunto de reglas impuestas en una escena

de BDSM respecto al vestuario y el

comportamiento.

código de vestuario:

el que suele anunciarse como necesario o

recomendable a la hora de asistir a una fiesta

BDSM privada o pública. Suele contener el negro

como color esencial, y elementos fetichistas

femeninos (corsé, zapatos de tacón), así como

una estética identificadora en los materiales

(cuero, látex, vinilo, rubber, etc.) y en los

accesorios (collares de sumisión, elementos

simbólicos, etc.).

collar:

de cuero o metal, simbolizan la entrega.

Puede ser tremendamente sofisticado, estilizado

o basto y de "castigo'', destinado a su uso en

sesiones intimas o para llevar en público. Suele

incluir uno o más ganchos para completarlos con

un tirante-guía, que el dominante maneja o usa

para inmovilizar a la sumisa o sumiso. Collar de

perlas es un término coloquial, de la jerga sexual,

se refiere a un acto sexual en el cual el hombre

eyacula en o cerca del cuello, el tórax o pecho de

otra persona.

CNC:

(abrv.) del inglés "consensual nonconsent".

Ver metaconsenso

consenso, consensuadoa:

toda actividad enmarcada en el BDSM,

deber ser, por definición, previamente pactada

ente los participantes, es decir, debe estar

consensuada.

consensual nonconsent:

(ingl.) ver metaconsenso

control de respiración:

práctica considerada como extrema y de

alto riesgo, consistente en controlar la

respiración de la persona sometida mediante

diferentes sistemas. Sin entrar a valorar la

intensidad del placer sexual que pueda causar, es

altamente desaconsejable. Es la práctica que fue

la materia base para la película El Imperio de Los

Sentidos, sobre un caso real que causó el

fallecimiento del amante.

contrato de sumisión:

una práctica conocida en algunos sectores

minoritarios del BDSM, en los que el contenido,

alcance, límites, pactos e incluso duración de la

relación, se fija por escrito en un Contrato. Este

tiene un carácter meramente simbólico, pues

carece de efectividad legal alguna.

Cruz de San Andrés:

Una cruz de madera, en forma de aspa, a

cuyos brazos se atan tobillos, muñecas y otras

partes del cuerpo de la persona sometida. El

objetivo es dejarla expuesta e indefensa, para

subrayar la entrega. Se combina con otras

actividades: bondage, pinzas, azotes, etc.

Cruz (Rueda) de

Wartemberg:

Antiguamente usada en las mazmorras de la

Edad Media, en forma de rueda de madera sobre

un eje móvil, se usa en el BDSM en los juegos de

dominación y/o sadomasoquismo, generalmente

colocada en posición vertical. A la parte pasiva

en el juego se la sujeta a la rueda por los tobillos,

muñecas, antebrazos, piernas y cintura, y se gira

la rueda hasta invertir la postura, a fin de

magnificar la sensación de "indefensión".

clinical, clínico:

(ingl.) ver escenarios médicos.

devot:

(lat.) sumisa, sumiso, denominación habitual

en las áreas de lengua alemana.

disciplina:

Imposición de normas de comportamiento.

Son elementos muy comunes en los juegos de

EPE(intercambio erótico de poder) o de

dominación-sumisión. Al ser infringidas

imponen la necesidad de castigar a la persona

sumisa.

disciplina inglesa:

se suele dar esa denominación a la

flagelación erótica, asumiendo de una parte el

uso que durante la época victoriana se hacía de

los azotes en las escuelas inglesas, y de otro su

empleo actual como medio "disciplinario" en los

juegos de "educación".

doma:

educación en el arte de la sumisión, ejercida

sobre un sumiso/a por parte de su Ama/o.

dom:

(abrv.) de Dominante

domina:

se refiere a la mujer que ejerce un rol activo

o dominante en una relación BDSM.

dominatrix:

vocablo que suele designar a la profesional

de la denominada dominación femenina, variante

de la prostitución especializada. No se suele usar

como sinónimo de ama noprofesional. Ver

domina.

dominante:

persona que ejerce de manera natural o por

juego una relación de poder sobre otra u otras,

que incluye —pero no necesariamente— el área

sexual .

dominación:

relación de tipo especial, por la que una

persona "toma las decisiones" por otra, en todo, o

en aquello que ambos han "pactado" (EPE). Puede

ser muchos tipos: reservada

exclusivamente al campo sexual, global, con o

sin exclusiones, temporal (solo durante los

encuentros de ambas personas), permanente

(denominada 24 × 7), exclusiva y excluyente o de

carácter polígamo, heterosexual u homosexual,

ejercida en directo o a través de la distancia.

dominación a distancia:

la que se ejerce en ausencia de la presencia

física del dominante, usando algún sistema de

comunicación a distancia, como teléfono,

Internet, correo,, etc.

dominación femenina:

juegos en donde la parte femenina toma el

rol dominante, y la masculina el sumiso.

D&S (DS, D/s):

(abrv.) siglas representativas de las

relaciones de Dominación-sumisión.

Edgeplay:

(ingl.) juego al borde de lo permisible,

prácticas extremas donde, sin abandonar la norma

esencial del consenso previo, se asumen

situaciones de riesgo.

entrega:

la cesión de poder (de decisión) que hace la

parte sumisa ante su dominante, así como la

sensación que experimenta y transmite aquélla.

EPE:

(abrv.) del inglés Erotic Power Exchange

EPEIC

(abrv.) del inglés Erotic Power Exchange

Information Center

entrenamiento:

la acción por la cual un dominante (Mentor,

Master, Tutor, etc.) condiciona de forma activa la

respuesta de la sumisa ante determinados

estímulos. El objeto del "entrenamiento" es

doble, por una parte se justifica en sí mismo

como juego pactado por ambos, por otra parte se

desea "modelar", igualmente de forma

consensuada, el comportamiento sumiso.

Erotic Power Exchange:

(ingl.) Intercambio Erótico de Poder,

relaciones en las que la persona sumisa cede

parte o la totalidad de su capacidad de decisión,

de forma pactada, al dominante. En castellano se

emplea mucho más la denominación "relaciones

de dominación-sumisión" o abreviadamente, D/s.

escena:

se puede referir tanto a la realidad de la

comunidad BDSM en un país o ciudad concreta,

como a la parte formal, escénica, de una sesión

con prácticas BDSM.

escenarios médicos:

juegos en un escenario "clínico", donde el

dominante suele ejercer de "doctor/a" o

"enfermero/a", y la/el sumisa/o de "paciente". Se

complementa con objetos y muebles especiales,

como sillas ginecológicas, camillas, instrumental

de observación, y utensilios médicos o

paramédicos, destinados a recrear una fantasía de

escenografía clínica. Puede incluir enemas,

agujas, masajes, inspección vaginal o anal, etc.

esclava, esclavo:

en la comunidad BDSM es una de las

denominaciones consensuadas para quien toma el

rol pasivo o sumiso.

esclava goreana:

se entiende por ese nombre la parte pasiva

en un juego de rol de carácter sexual, inspirado

en las novelas de la saga de Gor, escritas por

John Norman

espacio sumiso:

se refiere a una situación de éxtasis, una

especie de transposición corporal que a veces

sobreviene a una sumisa durante una sesión de

BDSM, cuando esta alcanza una notable

intensidad sensorial.

estudio:

denominación usual para las salas privadas,

decoradas apropiadamente, donde se ejerce la

prostitución especializada en escenarios BDSM.

En el ambiente no profesional se suele emplear

en su lugar "mazmorra" o "sala de juego".

femdom:

(ingl.) Término inglés por el cual es

conocida la dominación femenina.

feminización:

acto consistente en la transformación de un

varón sumiso en "mujer", bien con ropajes,

ademanes o actuaciones apropiadas. Suele ser

realizada por "mandato" de una mujer, que toma

en este caso el rol dominante.

flagelación:

consiste en azotar, como parte de un rol

sexual, por medio de látigos o similar.

flog, flogging:

(ingl.) en inglés, azotar con un gato de colas

como juego sexual.

flogger:

(ingl.) en inglés, gato para azotes.

fusta:

Vara flexible o látigo largo y delgado que

por el extremo superior tiene una trencilla de

correa que se usa en equitación. La fusta de

montar normal es una vara forrada en cuero con

una pequeña lonja de cuero doblada al medio

como azotera. Se hacen también forradas en

nylon con un cordel de unos 3 cm. como azotera

y suele medir alrededor de 70 centímetros. Las

de salto y adiestramiento algo más de un metro.

Su empleo está muy difundido tanto en el SM

como en la DS, tanto como instrumento de azote

erótico como usado (por el Dominante) por su

valor simbólico.

gato:

por extensión, cualquier tipo de látigo

formado por varias tiras

gato de nueve colas:

gato de tiras, látigo de entre 40 centímetros

y metro y medio, con varias colas o tiras (el

típico en los antiguos castigos de la marina

británica, tenía nueve),al contrario que el látigo

clásico, de una sola tira. Su uso es muy frecuente

en la llamada flagelación erótica dentro del

BDSM.

hogtied:

(ingl.) una figura de atamiento o

inmovilización muy practicada en juegos de

BDSM , consistente en unir, enlazados entre sí

por cuerdas o similar, muñecas y tobillos de la

persona pasiva, como paso previo a otros juegos

sexuales o como actividad propia.

Historia de 0:

novela de la escritora francesa Pauline

Réage (seudónimo de Dominique Aury)

publicada en 1954. Es considerada una de las

obras cumbres de la literatura BDSM

contemporánea.

infantilismo:

Fetichismo consistente en vestirse de bebé

y usar ropas, objetos y ademanes de niños muy

pequeños.

iniciación:

Se trata de un espacio muy ritualizado, por

el que se "consagra" la entrega de la persona

sometida y la aceptación de esta por parte del

dominante. Los rituales dependen de cada

dominante, pero suelen comprender una especie

de introducción formal en cada uno de los

aspectos de la sumisión —siempre a juicio de

aquél. La sumisa, bañada en aceites y rodeada de

una liturgia muy especial, se desliza por una serie

de cuadros oníricos y de fuerte contenido sexual.

Intercambio de Poder:

ver EPE

juego:

denominación usual para las actividades

consensuadas dentro del BDSM.

kajira:

es el nombre empleado en la saga de ficción

de Gor para designar a una esclava. Se usa para

identificar a la sumisa que sigue, en su relación,

los rituales y prácticas descritas en dichos libros.

Ver Gor .

kinky:

(ingl.) palabra usada para designar cualquier

tipo de actividad sexual no convencional, o para

calificar una mentalidad abierta a la exploración y

la experimentación de nuevas actividades.

lady:

se usa, entre otras, en el BDSM para

designar a una mujer dominante.

látigo:

instrumento de juego sexual usado en el

sadomasoquismo, pero también en otras

subculturas del BDSM, como la disciplina

inglesa y las relaciones D/s.

Leather Pride:

(ingl.) La bandera del Orgullo del Cuero fue

diseñada por el activista americano Tony

DeBlase en mayo de 1988 y se ha extendido

como símbolo de identidad para toda la cultura

BDSM.

lord: (ingl.) Una de las

denominaciones empleadas

para designar a un varón

dominante, poco usual en la

escena española.

límites:

Pacto establecido previo a la sesión, si es

puntual, o a la relación, si es global, respecto a lo

que las personas que lo establecen NO quieren

hacer. Los límites varían entre unas y otras

personas y en cada situación.

maestro:

Aquel que controla un juego sexual de

dominación y sumisión, que dirige un bondage o

que es un afamado experto en alguna técnica

BDSM. También se emplea como sinónimo de

tutor, o empleado como muestra de respeto hacía

un reconocido y afamado dominante.

Manifiesto

Sadomasquista:

marca:

la inscripción de figuras o letras en el

cuerpo, que si es permanente suele realizarse

mediante hierros al rojo. Las zonas preferidas

son: nalgas, vientre y sexo. Si es temporal, se

hace con otros instrumentos, como útiles de

azote o paletas con protuberancias agudas.

mascota:

término empleado en los juegos de rol

donde la parte pasiva adopta los usos y

comportamientos de un "animal" de compañía. El

"entrenador" es representado en ese caso por la

parte activa.

masoquismo:

define el placer sexual relacionado con el

dolor recibido. El término fue descrito por el

médico alemán Kraft Ebbing, tomándolo del

austríaco Leopold von Sacher-Masoch, que

escribió varias obras ("La Venus de las pieles"

entre otras) describiendo los goces sexuales del

dolor.

maso:

forma coloquial para masoquista o

masoquismo

master:

(ingl.) maestro, usual en el escenario BDSM

para denominar al dominante varón.

mazmorra:

lugar habilitado para actividades dentro del

BDSM o específicamente sadomasoquistas,

dotados de muebles y accesorios que imitan a los

que se encontraban en las antiguas mazmorras,

pero diseñados para realizar juegos de rol sexual.

metaconsenso:

forma específica del consenso usual en el

BDSM, en la cual la parte sometida pide que sea

el dominante quien juzgue la conveniencia o no

de interrumpir la sesión, cuando esto sea

solicitado por la parte sometida. Es un concepto

controvertido en ciertas esferas del colectivo

BDSM, aunque era de uso frecuente en la época

pionera de la Old Guard.

momificación:

Envolvimiento completo del cuerpo

sometido, usando cinta americana, plástico de

envolver o vestidosmonos de látex, cuero o

rubber, especialmente diseñados para ello. Suele

considerarse como un subgénero del bondage.

mordaza:

Cualquier objeto que amortigüe el sonido

procedente de la boca. Se usan como función

ornativa o como complemento del juego,

acentuando la privación sensorial.

mordaza de bola:

accesorio consistente en una bola de

silicona o similar, insertada en una banda elástica

o de cuero. Se usa, introducida en la boca de

persona pasiva y atada la banda a su nuca, para

simular un proceso de privación sensorial.

Movimiento del Cuero:

movimiento comenzado en los 50 con

algunos de los soldados que volvían de la II

Guerra Mundial, relacionado con la estética

homosexual del cuero y las motos, y que dio

paso a la época de la Old Guard, mediados de los

70, como precursora del BDSM pansexual.

negociación:

proceso de consenso previo a un juego,

sesión o relación de tipo BDSM, en el que se

establecen los pactos que rigen extremos tales

como la intensidad, los riesgos, la palabra de

seguridad, los límites, etc.

New Gard:

(ingl.) A principios de los 90, comienza lo

que hoy conocemos como el periodo de la New

Guard (Guardia joven o nueva), que se caracteriza

por la decidida apertura hacía el mundo

heterosexual y de la homosexualidad femenina, la

aceptación del fenómeno switch, la inclusión de

elementos de sensibilidad interior (dominación

psicológica, relaciones D/S sin inclusión de

rasgos sadomasoquistas, etc.), la aceptación de

quienes practicaban el "solo juego", y la

participación activa de la mujer heterosexual en

el asociacionismo BDSM.

Old Gard:

(ingl.)Es la época pionera del BDSM,

mediados de los 70, y su libro de cabecera es

Leatherman's Handbook. Durante este periodo, el

movimiento conserva su vinculación con el

mundo homosexual masculino, sin abrirse a los

espacios hetero y rechazando la aceptación del

fenómeno switch (es decir, quienes se

confesaban cómodos en ambos roles). También

rechazaban frontalmente la admisión de quienes

considerasen las relaciones B/D y S/M como

"solo juego". Los activistas de esa época era

favorables a las relaciones de metaconsenso y

muy escépticos respecto al establecimiento de

límites.

Other World Kingdom:

En 1997 aparece en la localidad de Cerna, a

150 kilómetros de Praga, Checoslovaquia, y es

un centro de la denominada dominación femenina

por pago, constituido alrededor de antiguas

mansiones ducales, en las que "reina" la mujer

dominante (profesional) bajo la mirada de la

Reina Patricia I, y en la que todos los hombres

son "esclavos" que pagan puntualmente sus

"impuestos".

palabra de seguridad:

La palabra-código (también así llamada) es

usada por la parte sumisa para indicar de forma

rápida que el grado, las circunstancias o la

actividad que se está desarrollando, no es de su

gusto y que desea parar. La ética del BDSM

prefija que en todo momento la parte dominante

respetará dicha manifestación e interrumpirá la

sesión.

parafilia:

término clínico empleado para designar el

gusto intenso por una determinada práctica,

generalmente relacionado con el placer sexual

por algunas actividad concreta: fetichismo,

bondage, sadomasoquismo, voyeurismo, etc.

pasivo-a:

designa la parte sometida o sumisa; se usa

especialmente en las relaciones sadomasoquistas

y con mucha menor frecuencia en las de tipo D/s.

pet play:

(ingl.) juego con mascotas, juego de rol en

el que la parte sumisa adopta el papel de una

mascota.

poder, intercambio de:

ver EPE

pony-play:

la persona sometida (ponygirl, ponyboy)

adopta un rol de montura equina, que puede

contar con elementos enriquecedores de la

estética D/s, tales como mascarasbocado,

arneses de cabeza, sillas de montar especiales,

látigos de doma de caballos, etc. Pero también

puede adoptar una forma lúdica, combinada con

azotes, e incluso con el juego sexual.

pinzas:

muy usadas en relaciones D/s y S/M, se

utilizan para presionar diferentes partes del

cuerpo. Se usan pinzas corrientes del hogar, de

madera o plástico, pinzas metálicas especiales,

etc. Suelen utilizarse en pezones, áreas próximas,

labios vaginales, incluido el clítoris, escroto,

testículos y pene en los varones, brazos, etc.

potro:

similar al potro usado en competiciones

gimnásticas, con ligeras modificaciones en

tamaño y altura, y con el aditamento de

elementos de fijación. Se usa para inmovilizar,

azotar, y muy frecuentemente para interactuar

sexualmente con la persona sumisa. Proviene de

la iconografía medieval de las salas de tortura.

potro de Berkley:

diseñado en la mitad del siglo XIX por una

dama inglesa de ese nombre, dedicada a la

flagelación profesional, y destinado a inmovilizar

a las personas que deseaban ser flageladas. Cobró

rápidamente una gran popularidad entre los

partidarios de la llamada disciplina inglesa.

privación sensorial:

todo juego o actividad en la que se priva,

consensuada y temporalmente, a la parte pasiva

de uno o varios sentidos: el habla, la capacidad de

movimiento, la vista, etc., por medio de

mordazas, cuerdas, pañuelos de seda, etc. Su

objetivo en el juego es promover o acentuar la

sensación de indefensión, como instrumento de

excitación mutua, o como parte de una relación

D/s.

Quagmyr:

promotor y diseñador del triskel símbolo

del BDSM mundial, entre otros.

Racsa:

(abrv.) equivalencia hispana del rack, que

para una parte de la comunidad BDSM ha venido

a sustituir con más precisión el del SCC, como

elemento definitorio del BDSM. Viene a

significar riesgo asumido y consensuado para

sexo alternativo (o no convencional).

rebenque:

antiguo instrumento de castigo en las

marinas mercantes y de guerra, usado en el

BDSM hispano en juegos sadomasoquistas.

Roissy:

mansión donde se desarrolla en gran parte la

novela considerada como la obra cumbre del

BDSM, la Historia de O.

rol, juegos de:

todos aquellos en los que la persona

dominante y la persona pasiva adoptan un papel

consensuado y complementario, que puede tener

connotaciones sexuales, pero no necesariamente.

Ejemplos de ello son los juegos Amo-sumisa,

Señora-esclavo, Maestro-alumna, Enfermerapaciente,

etc.

rubber:

(ingl.) polímero sintético que

comercialmente se presenta con la apariencia de

goma negra y basta, usado entre otros en la

confección de artículos y ropa de tendencia

fetichista. Especialmente presente en la

subcultura homosexual del S/M.

Sadismo, sádico-a:

Sadomaso:

coloquialmente, sadomasoquista o

sadomasoquismo

Sadomasoquismo,

Sadomasoquista: safeword:

(ingl.) ver palabra de seguridad

sane, safe and

consensual:

(ingl.) sensato, seguro y consensuado : lema

creado por el activista David Stein en 1983 y que

para muchos activistas del BDSM identifica la

manera correcta de practicarlo.

S/M :

abreviatura de Sadismo/masoquismo o más

habitualmente, sadomasoquismo.

sensato, seguro y

consensuado:

lema creado por el activista David Stein en

1983 y que para muchos activistas del BDSM

identifica la manera correcta de practicarlo.

servir de criada:

actuar de una forma exagerada y escénica,

en una dramatización de la figura de criada,

enfatizando las actividades que realizaría:

limpiar, servir comida o bebida, etc.

servir de mueble:

la persona sumisa se coloca en el rol de

mueble, generalmente una mesa, donde se

colocan platos, vasos, ceniceros, etc.

servir de WC:

la persona sometida se ofrece para que el

dominante utilice su cuerpo y/o sus cavidades

como receptáculo de su orina y/o heces.

sesión:

el espacio de tiempo dedicado a actividades

BDSM específicas, que pueden incluir prácticas

sexuales. Puede durar algunos minutos, horas o

incluso días.

shibari:

(jap.) Variedad tradicional del bondage

japonés. Ver artículo principal shibari.

sir: (ingl.)

un término usado para designar al dominante

varón en las relaciones BDSM.

sissificación:

palabra que expresa la conversión de un

sumiso (excepcionalmente también una sumisa)

en una forma extremadamente bucólica de

doncella.

someter, sometimiento,

sometido-a:

todo el complejo entramado de actividades

mediante las cuales un dominante establece su

dominio sobre la persona sometida: pueden ser

de carácter exclusivamente sexual, o abarcar

todas y cada una de las facetas de la vida (24/7).

spanking:

(ingl.) azotes eróticos propinados

generalmente con la mano, o con un objeto. Ver

azotes.

SSC:

(abrv.) abreviatura de sane, safe and

consensual Ver sensato, seguro y consensuado

sub:

(ingl.) sumisa, sumiso

subcultura BDSM:

la identificación del BDSM como

subcultura, al entender que tiene una identidad

social propia y unitaria, un lenguaje interno o

argot propio, y un desarrollo cultural autónomo.

subspace:

(ingl.) se aplica a la situación, que para

algunos tiene elementos del trance místico, a la

que puede llegar una persona sumisa durante una

sesión, al traspasar la barrera de las sensaciones

físicas y entrar en el llamado "espacio sumiso".

suspensión:

elevación y permanencia, por medio de

ataduras y sin tocar el suelo, en alguna de las

formas existentes (pendiendo de las muñecas,

invertida, de los tobillos, de muñecas y tobillos,

de la cintura, en arneses de suspensión, etc.)

sumisa, sumiso:

definición adoptada para la parte pasiva en

todas las relaciones en las que una de las partes

desarrolla la responsabilidad sobre la acción,

mientras que la otra —la pasiva— cede el control

de la situación a su compañero/a. Es típica de las

relaciones de dominación/sumisión, D/s, aunque

no tanto en las relaciones sadomasoquistas

(S/M).

sumisión:

es el contrapunto a la dominación: la

persona que se somete a otra, le entrega

determinadas parcelas de su libre decisión, las

que ambas partes acuerden.

switch:

(ingl.) es quién gusta de ejercer ambos roles

(sumiso y dominante), dependiendo de la

circunstancia y de la otra persona.

top:

(ingl.) término equivalente a activo,

dominante.

tortura de pene:

manipulación del pene, el glande, el escroto

y los testículos, para conseguir sensaciones de

dolor más o menos marcado. Se usa la mano,

golpes con paletas, fustas o cañas, cera,

corrientes, hielo, pinzas, agujas, fijaciones, etc.

Total Power Exchange:

(ingl.) Traspaso o Intercambio Total de

Control, relaciones tipo D/s, donde no se

establecen tiempos pactados de sesión, ni límites

fuera de los que la razón impone. La parte

dominante asume el control total de la relación,

durante todo el tiempo. Otras versión del mismo

concepto el de "relaciones 24/7". Sin embargo,

puede haber relaciones TPE pactadas para una

única sesión, aunque no es lo habitual. Enlaza a su

vez con el concepto del metaconsenso,

indispensable en relaciones 24/7, TPE o

similares.

TPE:

(abrv.) ver Total Power Exchange

trampling:

consiste en pisar a la persona sometida o

aposentarse sobre él-ella, ya sea con el pie

desnudo como con calzado.

triskel:

en el BDSM se usa el triskel de origen

céltico como símbolo de la comunidad. Su

diseñador, Quagmyr, se inspiró en la lectura de la

novela de Pauline Réage, Historia de O.

tutor:

un tipo específico de master o dominante,

que se hace cargo del "entrenamiento" o

preparación de una persona sumisa, pero con

vistas a que está en algún momento posterior

"recupere" su libertad y busque una relación

autónoma con una persona dominante. También

se puede dar el caso de que la persona sumisa ya

tenga establecida tal relación, y con

consentimiento y conocimiento de todas las

partes, se inicie un proceso de "tutelaje" con un

tercero, en este caso el Tutor.

vicio inglés, el:

se refiere a la flagelación. En el siglo XVIII

los franceses denominaban de esa forma a los

que gustaban del azote erótico en cualesquiera de

sus modalidades, por creer que provenía

directamente del uso de los azotes disciplinarios

sobre las desnudas nalgas de alumnas y alumnos

de las escuelas victorianas. También es el título

de un conocido libro científico sobre la historia

de la flagelación, escrito por el hispanista inglés

Ian Gibson. (Gibson, Ian, El vicio inglés.

Barcelona: Planeta, 1980 / The English Vice.

London: Duckworth, 1978.)

NOTA: Este

diccionario está

íntegramente extraído de la

WIKIPEDIA, un texto

disponible bajo la Licencia

Creative Commons

Atribución Compartir Igual

3.0. La autora de esta obra no

se proclama dueña de

ninguno de los derechos de

este diccionario.

Apéndice de acrónimos en inglés

Estos son algunos acrónimos ingleses

usados en la escena BDSM y en los debates de

foros de Internet dedicados a esa temática.

BBW

Big Beautiful Woman,

la mujer gruesa como fetiche

BDSM

Bondage, Disciplina,

D/s, Sadismo y Masoquismo.

El cajón de sastre.

BDSMLMNOP

BDSM "y cualquier

cosa que deseemos hacer"

(prácticas extremas)

CB o C+B

Tortura de pene y

testículos

CBT

igual que anterior

CIS

Sumisión Completa e

Irrevocable

CNC

Consensuado "Noconsenso"

CP

Corporal Punishment,

castigo corporal

D/s

Dominación y Sumisión

EPE

Erotic Power Exchange,

la base ideológica de la D/s

GS

Golden Shower, lluvia

dorada

IMAO

In My Arrogant

Opinion, en Mi opinión

dominante (arrogante)

IMHO

In My Humble Opinion,

en mi humilde opinión

LDR

Long Distance

Relationship, relación a

distancia

MPD

Multiple Personality

Disorder, múltiples

desórdenes de personalidad

MUDs

Multi User Dungeon,

calabozos para juego de rol

múltiple on-line

Munch Social gathering of local

BDSMpeople,

reuniones sociales de

grupos BDSM

NC

No-Consensual

NL

New Leather, los

integrantes de la

"modernidad" en el BDSM

NLA

National Leather

Association, grupo de ayuda

americano a la comunidad

S/M

ObBDSM Obligatory BDSM:

Obligadamente BDSM,

referido a la necesidad de

poner algo sobre la temática,

en un mail a un grupo de

noticias BDSM

OG

Old Guard Leather , la

"vieja guardia" en el BDSM

PEP

People Exchanging

Power , grupo de ayuda a la

comunidad BDSM

PITA

castigar, golpear las

nalgas (punishment in the

ass)

S

lave (sub), esclava/o,

sumisa/o

SAM

Smart-Ass Masochist,

que le gusta ser azotada/o en

las nalgas

Sex Magick

una palabra inventada,

compuesta de Sex (sexo),

Magic (magia) y kik, golpe,

patada, empujón.

S/M or S&M

Sadismo y masoquismo,

sadomasoquismo

SO

Significant Other, el

importante Otro,

generalmente referido a la

otra parte de una relación D/s

SSC

Safe, Sane, Consensual:

seguro, razonable (o sensato)

y consensuado

S.S.S.

. Spanking,

sociedad para la difusuón de

la sexualidad de los azotes

SUB /SUBMISSIVE

sumiso/a, sometido/a

TPE

Total Power Exchange,

Intercambio o Cesión Total

de Poder.

WS

Water Sports, juegos

acuáticos, lluvia dorada

YKINMK

Your Kink Is Not My

Kink : tu afición (gusto

sexual) no es el mío

YKINOK

Your Kink Is Not Okay,

tu afición (gusto sexual) no

está bien

YKIOK, IJNMK

Your Kink is OK, It's

Just Not My Kink, tu afición

(gusto sexual) está bien, pero

no es la mía.

YMMV

Your Mileage May

Vary, nuestras experiencias

pueden ser distintas. Una

manera ritualizada de

expresar tolerancia con otras

prácticas que no se

comparten.


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

**Un año atrás **

**Edificio J. Edgar Hoover. Washington D.C **

**Una nunca sabe cuando le va a sonar el **

**teléfono, ¿verdad? El día tiene veinticuatro horas, **

**es largo para muchos y corto para otros... ¿Por **

**qué su maldito teléfono decidió tronar como un **

**histérico incontinente justo en aquel preciso **

**momento? **

**Estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta **

**número quince de su trascendente entrevista **

**Psicotécnica: « ¿Cómo actuaría si tuviera al **

**asesino de su "hipotética" hija frente a usted?», **

**había preguntado el psicoanalista. **

**Hasta entonces, le estaba saliendo todo muy **

**bien. Controlaba el tic de su pie, tenía las manos **

**cruzadas sobre el vientre, y escuchaba con porte **

**sereno el interrogatorio de aquel especialista en **

**control mental. Candace había cuidado su aspecto; **

**informal pero a la vez serio. **

**Tejanos ajustados, zapatos negros de tacón no muy alto; una **

**americana corta del mismo color y, debajo, una **

**camiseta blanca sin florituras y ligeramente **

**pegada al pecho. Se había recogido el pelo rojo **

**en un moño alto, estético y respetable; las gafas **

**de ver de pasta negra que, dicho sea de paso, no **

**necesitaba, otorgaban un toque más interesante y **

**menos aniñado a sus ojos rasgados y gatunos de **

**color verde muy claro. **

**Solo había una mesa que se interponía entre **

**su futuro más preciado y su intrascendente **

**realidad como policía de la ciudad de Nueva **

**Orleans. La habitación en la que tenía lugar la **

**entrevista era espartana, no tenía muebles. En el **

**techo colgaba una lámpara que alumbraba **

**directamente a sus rostros. Las paredes eran **

**blancas y ni siquiera había cortina en la solitaria **

**ventana. Cuanto menos objetos hubiera que **

**distrajeran la atención de los interrogados, más **

**fácil sería leer sus mentes. **

— **¿Señorita Andry? —Arqueó las cejas **

**con expresión contrariada. **

**¡Naziiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Naziiiiiiiiiii!, repetía el **

**móvil. —Yo no tengo hija, señor —contestó con **

**cara de «no-está-sonando-ningún móvil-quellame- **

**a-Hitler». **

**Candace se relamió los labios. Se le **

**humedecieron las manos y, sin querer, sus ojos **

**se desviaron a su bolso. Tenía su iPhone ahí, **

**justo en la silla que había al lado del señor **

**Stewart, pegada a la pared. Si tan solo pudiera **

**cogerlo y... **

—**Estamos aquí para analizar sus reacciones **

**ante escenas de alto compromiso emocional, **

**señorita Andry. Póngase en situación, por **

**favor. La empatía es uno de los rasgos **

**característicos de los agentes. **

— **¿En caso de que tuviera una hija me **

**pregunta? —carraspeó deseando darle una **

**pedrada al celular. **

**¡Naziiiiiiiii! ¡Naziiiiiiii! ¡Cógeselo o te **

**dará manguerazos!, — cantaba el tono de llamada **

**que había personalizado para su madre, Elroy. **

**Que conste que la quería muchísimo, pero era **

**una de esas mujeres a las que si no le cogías el **

**teléfono a la primera, al cabo de unas horas se **

**presentaban en la puerta de tu casa con dos **

**policías para comprobar si todo iba bien. **

**Sí. Elroy era un poco hipocondríaca. **

**¡Naziiiiiiii! Cógeselo, esta mujer **

**estornuda diciendo: ¡Auschwitz! **

**No bajaría la mirada. No lo haría. Aguantaría **

**estoica las gafas reflectantes del psicólogo que **

**debía evaluar sus aptitudes psíquicas y **

**emocionales, y haría como si no hubiera un **

**politono alertándole sobre los riesgos de no **

**atender la llamada de una posible ultraderechista. **

**Esperaba que el señor Stewart también tuviera la **

**misma facilidad de abstracción que ella. **

**El hombre, que rondaría los sesenta años, se **

**subió con el índice las lentes de metal. **

—**¿Y bien? **

—**Sinceramente, me cuesta ponerme en ese **

**pellejo... —Levantó la mano y apartó unos de los **

**mechones de su flequillo rubio que le rozaban el **

**párpado izquierdo. Lo llevaba demasiado largo, **

**ya se lo decía Leslie. Pero a ella le gustaba así y, **

**si se lo ponía todo hacia un lado, peinado estilo **

**Kennedy, le favorecía mucho y dejaba de **

**molestarle. «Céntrate, por Dios»—. Supongo que **

**una madre haría cualquier cosa por vengar la **

**muerte de su hijo. Todos somos Sally Field en **

**Ojo por ojo —Mierda. ¿De verdad había dicho **

**eso? **

**El viejo la miró ceñudo, sin comprender su **

**contestación. **

**A Candace le entró el tic en el ojo izquierdo. **

**¡Naziiiiiiiiii! ¡Cógelo antes de que te rape **

**el pelo! **

—**Ya sabe —continuó Candace. Por supuesto **

**que no sabía. Ese hombre tenía pinta de seguir **

**viendo películas del Oeste. A lo mejor **

**desconocía quiénes eran Sally Field y Kiefer **

**Sutherland. **

—**No. No sé. —Entrelazó los dedos sobre **

**la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante con interés —. Explíquemelo. **

—**En la película, Sally Field no descansa **

**hasta ver muerto al asesino de su hija. **

—**¿Eso quiere decir que usted se tomaría la **

**ley por su mano? ¿Que, si tuviera delante al **

**hombre que ha arrancado el último aliento de **

**vida de su pequeña, usted lo mataría? **

**Tragó saliva audiblemente. **

—**A veces, la ley no puede comprender el **

**dolor de una persona al perder aquello que más **

**quiere. —¿No confía en el sistema, señorita **

**Andry? **

—**Sí, por supuesto que sí. —La cosa **

**empezaba a ponerse fea—. Pero los impulsos de **

**los seres humanos no son racionales cuando nos **

**tocan aquello que debemos proteger. Puedo **

**entender la ira. **

—**¿Usted lo mataría? **

**Apretó los dientes y se puso en el lugar de **

**Sally. Matarlo o no matarlo, esa era la cuestión. **

—**No estoy segura. Pero, si sin ser la madre **

**de esa niña ya me entran ganas de descuartizarlo; **

**imagínese lo que le haría si lo fuera. **

—**No es la respuesta más adecuada para **

**alguien que desea trabajar para la principal rama **

**de investigación del Departamento de Justicia de **

**los Estados Unidos. ¿Para qué está el sistema **

**entonces? **

—**En mi defensa diré que usted me está **

**describiendo casos extremos. Y creo que **

**cualquier persona con corazón y vísceras **

**respondería como yo. Y, si dicen lo contrario: **

**mienten. —Oh, qué bien. Por fin había utilizado **

**esa frase con convicción y sentido contextual. **

—**Insinúa que todos los agentes del FBI han **

**mentido —sentenció con voz monótona—. Que **

**han pasado los tests psicotécnicos y las **

**entrevistas psicológicas a base de falsedades. **

**¿Eso insinúa? **

—**No insinúo nada, —Desvió los ojos **

**verdes hacia la ventana de aquella consulta en una **

**de las oficinas centrales de Washington. El sol se **

**colaba por las persianas metálicas y alumbraba el **

**lado izquierdo del sobrealimentado rostro del **

**señor Stewart—. Solo digo que, según qué **

**momentos, la gente no tiene ni el temple ni la **

**paciencia para esperar que otros venguen sus **

**derechos. A mí me encantaría romperle brazos y **

**piernas a ese mal nacido y luego lo entregaría al **

**Estado, deseando que lo enviasen a una cárcel **

**solo para hombres y sin un gramo de vaselina. **

**Pero Sally, la madre en cuestión, lo despellejaría **

**y luego lo quemaría a lo bonzo. **

—**¿Habla usted en serio? —estaba **

**escandalizado. **

—**¿Tiene usted familia, señor Stewart? — **

**Las personas que trabajaban en el FBI no eran **

**robots. No se creía que alguien no hubiera **

**contestado lo mismo que ella. La empatía era **

**sentir el dolor del otro; y ella se había puesto en **

**el lugar de una madre desgraciada, muerta de **

**rabia y dolor porque un cabrón sádico había **

**decidido acabar con la vida de su hijo. ¿Y todos **

**los demás que habían pasado por esa mesa habían **

**contestado que avisarían a la policía para que **

**otros se hicieran cargo? No se lo creía. **

—**Sí, señorita. Pero eso no viene al caso. **

**¿De verdad actuaría de ese modo tan...? **

—**¿Impulsivo? **

—**Vengativo —corrigió desaprobador—. **

**Tiene alma de vengadora. **

—**¡No! —exclamó frustrada—. Yo... **

**¡Naziiiiiiiii! ¡La naziiiiiii está cabreada! **

**¡Esté móvil va a explotar en tres... Dos... Uno! **

**¡Boom! **

**El tono de llamada cesó. Candace se podía **

**imaginar a su madre, Elroy, dejándole un **

**mensaje. Uno de los típicos: «¿Hola? ¿Candace? **

**¿Cariño? ¿Estás ahí?». **

**No entendía cómo podía dejar siempre ese **

**mensaje cuando de sobra sabía que estaba **

**hablando con el contestador automático... **

—**Usted tiene otra hermana trabajando en el **

**FBI. La señorita... —El doctor Stewart inclinó la **

**cabeza y se recolocó las gafas para rebuscar en el **

**informe—. Leslie. Ah, sí. Una agente brillante — **

**reconoció con orgullo. Después de enumerar **

**todos los éxitos en misión de Leslie, le preguntó **

—**: ¿Quiere seguir sus pasos? **

**Candace entrecerró los ojos. Leslie era su **

**hermana, un ejemplo a seguir para ella. Era tres **

**años mayor y la adoraba. De pequeñas se hicieron **

**la promesa de que siempre estarían juntas y que **

**limpiarían las calles de toda la carroña y la **

**delincuencia. Tenían vocación de superhéroes y **

**ninguna de las dos lo podía evitar. Era lo que **

**sucedía cuando crecías en una familia llena de **

**policías: o bien rehuías las armas durante toda tu **

**vida, o bien te aficionabas a ese ambiente. Y ellas **

**se habían aficionado. Por supuesto que le **

**gustaría trabajar con Leslie. ¿Qué había de malo **

**en querer conseguir sus mismos logros? ¿En **

**estar con su hermana? Pero no estaba ahí solo **

**por eso. El FBI englobaba aquello que más le **

**gustaba: las investigaciones sobre las violaciones **

**de los crímenes federales. Coger a los más **

**malos, a los más peligrosos, a la mugre humana. **

**Bueno, bien mirado, tal vez sí que tenía alma **

**de vengadora. **

—**La cuestión, señorita Andry, es que si **

**entra en el sistema, es para respetarlo. —Los **

**mechones de pelo blanco que iban del lado **

**izquierdo al derecho para disimular su calvicie, **

**se descolocaron al sellar con brío las hojas de su **

**informe general, dándole un aspecto de Gollum **

**desaliñado. El hombre estampó en su informe **

**dos palabras que la hundieron en la miseria y en **

**la indignación—. No apta. **

—**¡¿No apta?! —exclamó levantándose, **

**plantando las manos sobre la mesa—. Pero... **

**¿Por qué? ¡¿Por ser honesta?! Tengo unas **

**calificaciones inmejorables en todas las demás **

**ramas. Soy una atleta y hablo cuatro malditos **

**idiomas... Tengo la mejor nota en Investigación **

**Criminal y... ¿Y solo porque he reconocido que **

**me encantaría dar una lección a...? **

—**Señorita Andry —el psicólogo levantó **

**la mano para detener su diatriba—. La cárcel, **

**lamentablemente, está llena de personas que **

**pretendían dar lecciones a otros. Usted debería **

**proteger y asegurarse de que ese tipo de **

**comportamiento vengativo no se repite. Para eso **

**están la ley y los estatutos federales. Hemos **

**acabado. Ahora, si me disculpa. **

**¿Si le disculpaba? ¡No! ¡No lo disculpaba! **

**¡La estaba juzgando erróneamente! **

—**Debería trabajar su irascibilidad y esas **

**inclinaciones homicidas que tiene —añadió el **

**señor Stewart antes de cerrar la puerta—. Y **

**también debería cambiar el tono de llamada de su **

**teléfono. Sigue siendo policía en Nueva Orleans **

**y esos mensajes incitan a la violencia. **

—**¡Y usted debería comprarse un maldito **

**peluquín! **

**El psicólogo dio un portazo al cerrar. **

**Con la vista fija en la puerta, Candace agarró su **

**bolso y se dejó caer en la silla. **

**No podía ser. Creía que lo tenía todo **

**controlado, pero estaba muy equivocada. Un **

**zumo de naranja de cartón, un sándwich y un **

**neceser de pinturas después, dio con su iPhone **

**tuneado con una funda negra que tenía una placa **

**de sheriff estampada en la parte trasera. **

**Una llamada perdida. Un mensaje en el **

**contestador. **

—**Ay, mamá. —Apoyó la mano sobre la **

**frente al tiempo que hacía negaciones con la **

**cabeza—. Qué oportuna —aunque había sido su **

**culpa, por no poner el teléfono en silencio. **

**Llamó a su contestador y escuchó con una **

**triste sonrisa las palabras y la voz reconfortante **

**de su madre. **

—**¿Hola? ¿Candace? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás ahí? **

—**¡¿Le gritaste que se comprara un **

**peluquín?! —Leslie Andry luchó sin éxito por **

**no echarse a reír delante de su hermanita. Candace **

**parecía muy disgustada, y ni siquiera el **

**frappuccino de café que le había traído nada más **

**salir de su entrevista psicotécnica le levantó la **

**moral. **

—**No me grites tú también —repuso **

**angustiada—. Ese hombre ha sido odioso. **

**Estaban sobre el. Divisaban el mirador del **

**monumento a Washington. Al lado, quedaba **

**Abraham Lincoln, como observador de su **

**fracaso, y más alejados yacían el Capitolio y el **

**Obelisco. El mini descapotable negro de Candace aparcado. **

**Sentadas en el capó, medio recostadas en los **

**cristales delanteros, admirando las vistas que **

**había desde el parquin ubicado frente al Instituto **

**Smithsonian. **

**Candace dio un largo sorbo a su frappuccino y **

**miró a su hermana de reojo. Era más alta, cuatro **

**dedos al menos. Las dos tenían complexiones **

**parecidas, esbeltas y marcadas, aunque, **

**seguramente, de las dos, Leslie era la que **

**atesoraba formas más exuberantes. **

**Sus rasgos faciales eran similares. Pero **

**donde Candace era rubia, Leslie era **

**morena. Ambas de pelo liso y largo. Su hermana **

**mayor tenía los ojos grises, a diferencia de ella, **

**que los tenía verdes claros. Y mientras que a **

**Candace le salían hoyuelos en la barbilla cuando se **

**reía, a Leslie se le manifestaban en las mejillas. **

**Pero, aunque había diferencias, estaba esa **

**herencia irlandesa que las hacía muy parecidas. **

—**Esto es una mierda. Hice la formación en **

**Quantico y lo tenía todo en regla, con **

**valoraciones excelentes. Me llama mamá, y el **

**móvil empieza a escupir: ¡Naziiii! ¡Naziiii! **

**Leslie negó con la cabeza. **

—**Deberías cambiar el tono de llamada. **

—**Lo sé... Yo quería trabajar aquí, contigo **

—**gimoteó como una niña pequeña, apoyándose **

**en el hombro de su hermana—. Adoro el FBI. **

—**No pasa nada, C —la tranquilizó su **

**hermana—. El próximo año puedes intentarlo de **

**nuevo; y yo podría hablar con mi jefe para que te **

**recomendaran y... **

—**No. Nada de recomendaciones —sorbió **

**su café helado de Starbucks—. No a los **

**enchufismos —alzó su vaso brindando con un **

**amigo imaginario—. Aunque me vaya como el **

**culo por no aprovecharme. **

**Leslie se echó a reír. **

—**C, eres feliz en Nueva Orleans. La **

**comisaría entera te respeta muchísimo. **

—**Porque soy la hija del héroe de la ciudad, **

**L. **

—**Porque tú solita tienes a raya a la mafia **

**del Barrio Francés, hermanita. Y también —se **

**encogió de hombros—, porque eres una **

**Andry. Además, este ha sido tu primer intento. **

**Al final lo conseguirás. **

**Al final. ¿Cuándo? **

—**¿Eres feliz aquí, L? **

—**¿En Washington? Sí —sonrió y se **

**dibujaron sus marcas en las mejillas—. Pero es **

**duro. Este es un trabajo complicado —su mirada **

**se ensombreció—. Ahora mismo nos estamos **

**preparando para una misión de alto riesgo. Y yo **

**estoy en el caso. **

**Candace se incorporó sobre los codos y abrió **

**la boca, impresionada. **

—**¿De verdad, L? —preguntó emocionada **

—**. ¿Me puedes decir de qué se trata? **

—**Por supuesto... —contestó mirándola con **

**cariño— que no. Soy una agente especial. **

—**¡Pero eso es muy emocionante! — **

**exclamó con ojos soñadores—. Está bien, **

**respeto tu privacidad. **

—**¿Emocionante? —repitió mirando al **

**horizonte—. Puede ser, pero corres el peligro de **

**cambiar, porque también es absorbente. **

**Candace resopló y observó los zapatos de tacón **

**que reposaban en el suelo. Nunca rayaría la **

**carrocería de su Mini. **

—**Absorbente es escuchar a la señora **

**Macyntire todos los días diciendo que su perro **

**ha desaparecido. Ese perro es un semental y está **

**dejando preñadas a las perras de la ciudad. Le he **

**dicho que si lo castrara no se escaparía de la casa **

**para tirarse a cualquier perra que oliera en veinte **

**kilómetros a la redonda... **

**Su hermana soltó una carcajada y la abrazó **

**con fuerza. **

—**Ay, te echo tanto de menos, C. **

**Candace se extrañó al oír aquel tono lastimero **

**en Leslie. Ella también la añoraba. **

—**Y yo a ti. Pero, ¿tú crees que deberían **

**castrarlo o no? **

—**¿A quién deberían castrar? Votaré en **

**contra. **

**La voz masculina y penetrante del **

**compañero de Leslie hizo que a Candace se le **

**erizara el vello de la nuca. **

**Terrence Granchester. El mejor amigo de la infancia **

**de Leslie, porque amigo suyo no había sido **

**nunca, claro. **

**Los tres habían crecido juntos. Ambos **

**quisieron ser policías; jugaban a polis y ladrones, **

**a detectives privados... Y ahora la L y T**

**trabajaban juntas. Y la C no entraba en el equipo. **

**Candace se sintió fatal al percatarse de que solo ella **

**se había quedado atrás. **

**Madre mía, hacía años que no veía a Terrence. **

**Leslie le había explicado que lo habían ascendido **

**y que ahora estaba al cargo de varias operaciones, **

**entre las que destacaba la de ella, de la cual no **

**quería hablar. Cuando le anunció por primera vez **

**que él era su superior, no se lo podía creer. Se **

**alegró por él, porque tenían una amistad pasada. **

**Muy pasada... **

**En realidad, ¿habían sido amigos alguna vez? **

**No. Terrence la aguantaba porque era el modo de **

**seguir con Leslie, y Candace era muy consciente de **

**ello. Para él era como la niña pesada que los **

**seguía a todos lados y no les dejaba tranquilos. **

**Vaya... Se sonrojó al pensar que hacía lo **

**mismo ahora: quería llegar hasta donde ellos **

**habían llegado. **

**Pero se imaginaba en tener al arisco de Terrence **

**como jefe y le salían ronchas en la cara. **

**Candace se dio la vuelta para mirar por encima **

**del hombro al individuo que peor se lo había **

**hecho pasar cuando eran críos, y, al hacerlo, algo **

**en su interior parecido a una alarma de incendios **

**se activó. **

**Tragó saliva. Menos mal que se había **

**quitado las falsas gafas de ver; ahora llevaba las **

**gafas Carrera oscuras y no se notaba que tenía los **

**ojos abiertos como platos. **

**Terrence era un hombre sexy hasta lo imposible, **

**oscuro hasta decir basta, y estaba bueno de aquí **

**hasta la luna. Los años lo habían ensanchado, y **

**aunque siempre había sido espigado pero fibrado, **

**ahora escudaban sus huesos kilos de músculos **

**perfectamente delineados. Decían que los **

**hombres crecían hasta los veinte. Terrence era el **

**ejemplo perfecto de que se podía estar en **

**permanente crecimiento. **

**Tenía la cabeza con corte militar y, bajo las **

**gafas de aviador de Gucci, Candace sabía que seguía **

**conservando aquella mirada de ojos azules **

**oscuros que la ponía nerviosa e hipertensa **

**siempre que la atención recaía en ella, lo que **

**había ocurrido muchas veces, y siempre de mal **

**humor. Además, era una de las personas con las **

**pestañas más largas, rizadas y espesas que había **

**visto en su vida, y poseía una barbilla a lo Kirk **

**Douglas que despertaba su lujuria más pervertida. **

—**¿Y bien? —preguntó Terrence apoyando las **

**manos en su cintura, como si estuviera preparado **

**para darle una reprimenda. Tenía un casco negro **

**colgando del antebrazo y vestía camisa negra, **

**pantalones de pinzas beige y botines marrones **

**oscuros—. Pequeña Candace —recalcó con retintín **

—**, ¿lo has conseguido? **

**Candace se humedeció los labios. **

—**¿Quién ha invitado a este? —le preguntó a **

**Leslie señalándolo con el pulgar. **

**Su hermana levantó su frappuccino y **

**sonrió, fingiendo muy mal una disculpa. **

—**Mea culpa. **

—**No lo has conseguido, ¿verdad?— **

**preguntó él, arrebatándole el vaso de las manos y **

**girándolo para beber por donde ella estaba **

**exactamente bebiendo. **

**«Toma beso indirecto», pensó Candace. **

—**¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Cómprate uno!— **

**reclamó bajando del capó y poniéndose de **

**puntillas. **

**Terrence arqueó las cejas y levantó el vaso por **

**encima de su cabeza. **

—**Cógelo, hobbit. **

—**¡Oh, serás...! —Salto arriba y salto abajo, **

**intentó quitarle el vaso de Starbucks. Pero no **

**hubo manera. **

—**A ver, ¿por qué no te han aceptado? — **

**preguntó Terrence bebiendo de su nuevo refresco—. **

**¡Lo tenías todo a tu favor! He visto los resultados **

**de tus exámenes y eran todos perfectos. **

—**¿Has investigado mis exámenes?— **

**preguntó irritada. **

—**Mmm... ¡Qué rico está esto!—murmuró **

**bebiendo su café—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Abriste la boca **

**demasiado? **

**Leslie puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: **

—**¿Qué contestaste tú cuando te **

**preguntaron sobre qué harías si se te pusiera en **

**frente al asesino de alguien muy ligado a ti? **

**Terrence sonrió incrédulo. ¿Qué habría **

**contestado la ingenua de Candace? **

—**Por supuesto, dejame decirte —contestó él—, daría aviso **

**a las autoridades y, en todo caso y si la situación **

**lo permite, lo reduciría, leería sus derechos y yo **

**mismo le procesaría. **

—**¡Mientes! —le señaló Candace con el dedo, **

**ofendida por su hipocresía—. ¡Te tienes que **

**poner en la mente de esa persona y no pensar **

**como un agente federal! No me creo que hagas **

**eso. **

—**Le has dicho que te encargarías de ello, **

**¿verdad? —preguntó Terrence sabiendo la respuesta **

—**. Es justamente lo que no quieren oír. Se lo has **

**puesto demasiado fácil. **

—**Ha sido una encerrona —se excusó, **

**apoyando el trasero en el capó, junto a su **

**hermana—. Además, me ha dicho que me pusiera **

**en la piel de la madre de la niña. Por supuesto **

**que le he dicho que «si fuera ella» probablemente **

**lo mataría. **

—**Ya. Pero la ley y la corrección empieza **

**por el ciudadano, rubia —emitió una **

**carcajada—. Un agente del FBI no es el pato **

**justiciero. **

**Candace apretó los labios y miró hacia otro **

**lado. Odiaba que actuara así con ella. Siempre **

**provocándola, siempre rectificándole e **

**incordiándola. Pasaban los años y no cambiaba. **

**Tenía ganas de patearle su perfecto trasero. **

—**No seas tan duro con ella —lo reprendió **

**Leslie—. Mi hermanita es honesta y **

**simplemente dijo lo que todos pensábamos. Pero **

**le faltó colmillo y reaccionar rápido. **

**Terrence sonrió con más ternura y se encogió de **

**hombros. Se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole el **

**frappuccino que le había robado. **

—**Ya lo conseguirás el año que viene. Si **

**quieres puedo hablar con... **

—**¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitaré tu **

**ayuda, Terrence? Lo conseguiré; aunque puede que **

**me lo piense si lograrlo es tener a un superior tan **

**chulo y ególatra como tú. No sé cómo mi **

**hermana te soporta. **

**Terrence sonrió abiertamente y le mostró su **

**perfecta y blanca dentadura. **

—**Touché. Me encanta que me trates mal, **

**nena. **

**Leslie carraspeó mientras los miraba **

**entretenida. **

—**No puede ser que ya estéis así. Llevabais **

**años sin veros, y seguís llevándoos como el **

**perro y el gato. **

—**¡Es él! —se quejó Candace tirando el **

**frappuccino vacío a la basura—. Me tengo que ir. **

**En la comisaría solo me dieron un día de permiso **

**por asuntos personales y tengo que regresar **

**mañana. **

—**Ven a cenar con nosotros —la invitó su **

**hermana—. Es muy pronto... Te vas muy pronto **

—**se abrazó a ella—. No es suficiente. **

—**Lo sé, hermanita —contestó ella **

**lanzándole una mirada asesina a Terrence —. Pero **

**vendré a visitarte. **

—**Estaré muy ocupada —aclaró Leslie **

**sobre su hombro—. Yo me pondré en contacto **

**contigo, ¿de acuerdo? **

—**De acuerdo —se besaron en la mejilla—, **

**agente especial. **

—**Gajes del oficio, nena —puso voz cómica **

**y la achuchó por última vez—. Ya te tocará. **

**Terrence se colocó frente a ella y bajó la cabeza, **

**poniendo la mejilla morena cerca de la boca de **

**Candace. **

—**¿No me das un beso de despedida a mí? **

**Candace se puso roja como un tomate y arrugó **

**el cejo. Si se lo daba demostraría que no le **

**importaba. Y si no se lo daba reflejaría lo mucho **

**que le afectaba lo que él le decía. Siempre igual. **

**Está bien, lo haría. ¡Qué sacrificio tan **

**grande besar a ese gigante adonis del sexo y la **

**lascivia! **

**Candace le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla y, de **

**repente, el malo de Terrence giró el rostro y le plantó **

**un beso en los labios. Un beso con un poco de punta de lengua. **

**Candace dio un salto hacia atrás, apartándose de **

**él. ¿Ese hombre tenía electricidad en la boca? **

**Terrence se incorporó poco a poco y sonrió **

**como solo un hombre con un pacto con el diablo **

**podría hacer. **

—**¡ Terrence! —exclamó Leslie, divertida—. **

**¡No la molestes! **

—**Tu hermana me acosa —contestó él sin **

**darle importancia. **

—**Me largo —repuso Candace, limpiándose los **

**labios con la manga de la americana negra. Entró **

**en el coche como un cohete y encendió el motor. **

—**¡Estás muy guapa! ¡Ha sido un placer **

**verte, Candace! —gritó Terrence levantando la mano, **

**despidiéndose de ella y rodeando el hombro de **

**su hermana Leslie como si representara una **

**escena feliz y hogareña de La casa de la **

**pradera. **

**Candace dio la vuelta con el coche, levantó la **

**mano al pasar delante de él y le enseñó el dedo **

**corazón. **

—**Lo mismo digo, cretino —repuso entre **

**dientes, observando cómo su hermana y su jefe **

**se hacían más pequeños cuanto más se alejaba. **

**Lo peor de su visita a Washington no fue su **

**monumental cagada con el doctor Stewart. **

**Lo peor fue dejar que Terrence la besara. **

**Por favor, iba a soñar con ese beso todas las **

**noches. **

**Qué patética era. **

**##############**

**Un año después **

—**¿Por qué no mira en el jardín del vecino? **

**Seguro que Sansón estará montando a la **

**Chihuahua del señor Spencer. **

—**Señora Macyntire, por el amor de Dios... **

—**Candace apoyó la frente sobre la mesa de su **

**oficina de Nueva Orleans mientras escuchaba la **

**perorata diaria de la anciana—. Ha crecido la **

**población mundial de perros callejeros gracias a **

**su querido bulldog. **

—**No digas ordinarieces, jovencita. **

—**No lo hago, señora —se frotó la cara con **

**la mano libre—. Pero cada día me llama diciendo **

**que Sansón no está y que ha desaparecido. Y cada **

**noche Sansón regresa a su casa para que lo **

**alimente y lo ponga a dormir en la cama. **

—**Sí, pero un día te llamaré, y Sansón habrá **

**desaparecido de verdad. Es un perro muy mayor y **

**le puede suceder cualquier cosa. **

—**Señora, créame: mientras haya perras en **

**el mundo, Sansón será inmortal. **

**Toc toc. Llamaron a la puerta de su **

**despacho. **

—**Teniente Andry. —El oficial Tim **

**Buron alzó la mano para despedirse de su **

**superior. Ya había acabado su turno diario. **

**Candace puso los ojos en blanco y deletreó con **

**los labios: «dispárame. ¡Dispárame!». **

**El rostro sonrojado del rubísimo y bueno de **

**Tim se iluminó con una sonrisa. **

—**¿Es la señora Macyntire? —susurró **

**señalando al teléfono. **

**Candace asintió cansada. **

**Tim soltó una risita y le dijo: **

—**Suerte. **

**Candace lo despidió con un gesto de su barbilla. **

**Mantuvo la conversación con la anciana cinco **

**minutos más, hasta que localizó al perro a través **

**del chip y le dijo en qué esquina estaba: en la **

**calle Perdido con Unión. **

—**Oh, ahí está la caniche de Margaret — **

**convino la mujer emocionada. **

—**¿No me diga? —preguntó fingiendo **

**asombro—. Pues, ¡hala! ¿Ya está más tranquila? **

—**Sí, bonita, gracias. Que Dios te bendiga... **

—**Y a usted, señora Macyntire. Y a Sansón. **

—**Y a los Estados Uni... **

—**Amén —bizqueó. **

**Después de colgar el teléfono, se levantó y **

**repasó los informes de la denuncia por malos **

**tratos que recaía sobre Ben Fleur, y de la pequeña **

**red de camellos adolescentes que asediaban los **

**institutos de De La Salle, Cabrini y Ben Franklin. **

**Candace y el jefe de policía, Magnus, ya habían **

**repasado las zonas de acción de los grupos. Y **

**mañana habían previsto dar con el facilitador de **

**las pastillas de éxtasis: el capo. **

**Y, al final, clavó la vista con tristeza en la **

**nota que le había dejado Magnus en la pantalla de **

**su ordenador: «Billy Bob está fuera». **

—**Joder... ¿Cómo puede ser, Martha? —se **

**preguntó, sin poder creerse que ese maltratador **

**estuviera libre de nuevo porque su mujer había **

**retirado los cargos. **

**Había cosas que no podía controlar; y el **

**miedo y la estupidez de las personas, eran dos de **

**ellas. **

**Salió de su despacho y condujo con su Mini **

**hasta su casa, en la calle Tchoupitoulas. No podía **

**decir ese nombre sin partirse de risa y pensar que **

**quien le puso el nombre adoraba los **

**«Tchoupitos». **

**Nueva Orleans era una ciudad más bien **

**tranquila. Después de haber sido parcialmente **

**destruida por el Katrina, responsable de la **

**muerte de más de la mitad de la población, los **

**ciudadanos tomaron conciencia de todo aquello **

**que les rodeaba, y desde que se levantaron de la **

**tragedia, la ciudad vivía en una relativa y sana paz. **

**Obviamente, no quería decir que fuera una **

**ciudad de santos, ni mucho menos. Menos mal **

**que estaba el Barrio Francés, una zona preciosa y **

**muy popular, repleta de casas de todos los **

**colores y ambiente muy nocturno, en la que había **

**clubes y restaurantes donde siempre sonaba de **

**fondo el inmortal jazz... Y en el que cada tres **

**pasos también te encontrabas un club de **

**striptease o un burdel camuflado. Ella, siempre **

**que pasaba por ahí, se decía: «Bienvenida al **

**Barrio Francés, donde te pueden tocar lo que **

**quieras: el saxo o el sexo». Seguía habiendo vicio **

**y alcohol, los jóvenes se encargaban de alimentar **

**las peleas de barrios y cometer algún que otro **

**robo ocasional... Pero no. Nueva Orleans no era **

**el Bronx. **

**Sí, no le faltaba el trabajo. No obstante, **

**echaba de menos esas emociones fuertes que **

**soñaba experimentar desde pequeña. Las mismas **

**que te recordaban que estabas viva. Y perseguir a **

**Sansón o vigilar a un grupo de chavales en fase de **

**experimentación no era nada arriesgado, ni nada **

**por lo que pudieran darle una medalla al honor. **

**A Leslie sí que se la darían en algún **

**momento; y Candace se emocionaba solo de **

**pensarlo. **

**Seis meses atrás la habían ascendido, eso sí. **

**Magnus, el actual capitán de policía, la promovió **

**de sargento a teniente. ¿Por qué? Porque había **

**detenido a Billy Bob a punto de matar a su mujer, **

**Martha, a golpes. **

**Sus padres estaban tan orgullosos de ella **

**que no cabían en sí de la emoción. **

**Pero a Candace le costaba fingir que se sentía **

**bien y feliz. Para que la entendáis: adoraba su **

**pueblo, su ciudad. Pero ansiaba estar en **

**Washington, donde se gestaban la mayor parte de **

**las decisiones estatales. Tal vez pecara de **

**ambiciosa, pero esa era su naturaleza de **

**superhéroe. Y hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich al **

**viejo Luke porque por enésima vez se había **

**tragado la boquilla de su pipa de madera no era **

**nada por lo que poder tirar cohetes. Sí. Había **

**salvado una vida. Pero... ¿no había algo más? **

**¡Pues sí! Por eso, en una semana, realizaría **

**de nuevo las oposiciones para entrar en el FBI. **

**Lo haría todo de maravilla y no se dejaría **

**embaucar por el maldito Stewart. No. Esta vez **

**diría aquello que el viejo Gollum anhelaba oír. **

**Tchoupitoulas Street **

**Su casa era una preciosa chocita de cuatro **

**habitaciones con jardín trasero y porche **

**delantero. Las casas en Nueva Orleans son las **

**típicas casitas que veis en las películas: de **

**maderita, grandes, amplias, y de muchos colores; **

**complejos residenciales donde casi todo el **

**mundo se conoce. Candace regentaba una de esas **

**viviendas. La llamaban híbrida, de madera y **

**ladrillo, y estaba barnizada de colores blancos y **

**azules, con macetas de madera llenas de flores de **

**muchas tonalidades. El suelo interior era de **

**parqué claro, y las paredes estaban pintadas de **

**colores neutrales. **

**Candace vivía sola, acompañada de un pequeño **

**camaleón al que llamaba Ringo, como el de la **

**película. Lo dejaba salir del terrario y lo soltaba **

**por el porche, entre las plantas y las cañas de **

**bambú. Así decía que el pobre animal hacía algo **

**de ejercicio. **

**El porche estaba decorado por un conjunto **

**de butacas y sillones de mimbre de color marrón **

**oscuro, con cojines blancos y rojos. **

**En el jardín tenía un pequeño jacuzzi **

**bitermal. Cuando quería, y sus necesidades lo **

**solicitaban, era de agua fría o caliente, y lo **

**utilizaba tanto para el verano como para el **

**invierno. A Candace le encantaba tomarse los **

**mojitos nocturnos entre burbujas, la música de **

**Enya y el sonido de los grillos durante algunos de **

**esos pocos sábados noche en los que libraba. **

**Magnus, su guapísimo capitán de policía, **

**siempre insistía en autoinvitarse cuando ella **

**tenía fiesta. Y cuando decía guapísimo, se refería **

**a un mulato altísimo de ojos turquesa y espaldas **

**de acero. Pero Candace consideraría un gravísimo **

**error mantener más que una estricta relación **

**profesional con su jefe. Por ese motivo, y muy **

**educadamente, siempre lo rechazaba. Aun así, si **

**había una palabra que definía a Magnus, esa era la **

**perseverancia; por tanto, el hombre no dejaba de **

**intentarlo una y otra vez. **

**¿Qué veía en ella? Solo él lo sabría. **

**Subió a su habitación y se quitó la ropa de **

**calle para colocarse su pantalón corto, su top y **

**los guantes Adidas rosas y negros de boxeo. **

**Recogió su pelo en una cola alta y roja. Después **

**de su jornada laboral le gustaba desahogarse con **

**el saco de pie Lonsdale que tenía en el jardín. **

**Un puñetazo arriba, dos seguidos al centro... **

**¡patada! Y volvía a repetir. **

**Ejecutaba sus movimientos al ritmo de Give **

**me something for the pain de Bon Jovi, cuando **

**la música de sus cascos cesó y dio paso a la **

**llamada de su madre, Elroy. **

—**Mamá. **

—**Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás? **

—**Igual que este mediodía cuando me has **

**preguntado qué comía —dio un salto y pateó el **

**saco con la pierna derecha. **

—**Cariño... ¿sabes algo de Leslie?— **

**preguntó con voz temblorosa—. Nunca había **

**estado tantos días sin decirnos nada. Ella siempre **

**nos habla, de un modo o de otro, y tu padre y yo **

**estamos preocupados. **

**Candace se detuvo y se quedó con la vista fija **

**en el saco rojo. Hacía tres días que su hermana **

**no se ponía en contacto con ella para nada. Tenía **

**su teléfono desconectado y no lo podían rastrear. **

**No había modo de localizarla, y la verdad era que **

**Candace estaba tan preocupada por ella que no quería **

**pensar demasiado. **

**Leslie aparecería. Llamaría. Como siempre **

**acababa haciendo. **

**Sin embargo, entre hermanas había una **

**especie de conexión especial. Ellas siempre la **

**habían tenido. Y a Candace se le hacía un agujero en **

**el estómago cuando esa intuición negativa sobre **

**la salud y el bienestar de su hermana sacudía **

**todas sus sinapsis. No quería pensar en negativo, **

**pero Leslie ni siquiera le había mandado un mail **

**con la cuenta falsa que se había creado. **

—**No, mamá. No sé nada. Pero no te **

**preocupes. Leslie es muy lista y siempre sale de **

**todos los líos en los que se mete. **

—**Tu hermana es una agente infiltrada del **

**FBI, Candace. Sus líos no son líos cualesquiera — **

**contestó más dura de lo que había pretendido **

**sonar. —¿Y los míos sí? **

—**Oh, señor, Candace... Sabes que no es eso lo **

**que he querido decir —se disculpó su madre—. **

**No podría estar más orgullosa de las dos. **

**Candace exhaló el aire y se apretó el puente de **

**la nariz. **

—**Lo sé, mamá. Yo también estoy nerviosa **

**por esta ausencia demasiado larga de la tonta de **

**Leslie. Pero seguro que no le sucede nada. Ya **

**sabes cómo son las misiones encubiertas. **

—**No, cariño, no tengo ni pajolera idea. **

**Empiezas a hablarme como papá. Él se cree que **

**soy una eminencia en rangos policiales y **

**estatales, pero soy una humilde ignorante. Sé que **

**tú y Les os ponéis en peligro porque habéis **

**sacado el mismo cerebro que vuestro padre y su **

**misma inconsciencia. Pero no me hables de **

**misiones encubiertas porque visualizo a Les **

**vestida de camuflaje y no me sienta nada bien. **

**No. L no estaría así. Pero, dado que **

**desconocía la naturaleza de la misión en la que **

**estaba involucrada, no sabía qué tipo de **

**vestimenta llevaba. **

**Candace sonrió y se quitó los guantes. **

—**Mira, mamá. En cuanto sepa algo de ella **

**te aviso, ¿vale? **

—**Vale, cielo. ¿Ya te has ligado al **

**grandullón moreno con nombre de helado? **

**Subió los escalones del jardín y se metió **

**dentro del salón. **

—**Mi jefe se llama Magnus, mamá. El **

**helado se llama Magnum. **

—**Sí, Tom Selleck, qué guapo era... ¡Oh, por **

**Dios, Bill! **

—**¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? —preguntó **

**ascendiendo la escalera de dos en dos escalones. **

**Entró en su habitación para encender el agua de la **

**ducha. —Me he olvidado de cerrar la puerta del **

**horno... **

—**¿La misma que papá te repite una y otra **

**vez que cierres cuando la has acabado de usar? **

—**¡Me cago en todo lo que...! —se oía decir **

**a su padre de fondo—. ¡Mi espalda! **

—**Sí, creo que sí —contestó Elroy con voz **

**contrita—. Te dejo, cielo. Llámame en cuanto **

**sepas algo. **

—**Sí, mamá. **

—**Te quiero. **

—**Te quiero. **

**Se desnudó y se metió bajo la alcachofa de **

**la ducha, que destilaba chorros constantes de **

**agua caliente. Mmm... Su champú olía a fresa y **

**era tan cursi que le encantaba. ¿Dónde se había **

**visto que una teniente disfrutara de esas **

**chucherías de mujeres? ¿Dónde? En la ducha de **

**Candace. **

**Rauda y veloz, se medio secó el pelo y **

**cubrió su cuerpo con su pantalón azul corto y la **

**camiseta que utilizaba para dormir en la que **

**rezaba: «El cuerpo de la policía está así de **

**bueno». **

**Con una ensalada y un par de pechugas a la **

**plancha, se sentó sobre su viejo sofá con chaise **

**longue y puso una de sus películas favoritas: **

**pero apenas la miraba porque no dejaba de revisar **

**su teléfono. **

**Tres días eran demasiado para Leslie. **

**¿En qué estaría metida? ¿Por qué no se **

**ponía en contacto con ella? **

**Si tuviera el teléfono de Terrence a lo mejor **

**podría hablar con él y preguntarle, aunque oír su **

**voz la llevara a momentos de frappuccinos y **

**besos robados. **

—**No vayas por ahí, amigo —le dijo a su **

**cerebro. No tenía pilas para su pequeño Don **

**Consuelo. Y si no había pilas, no había **

**pensamientos calenturientos. **

**Terrence Granchester... «Basta. Basta. No vayas **

**hacia la luz, Candace». **

**Dio un sorbo a su té de melocotón helado y **

**con el portátil sobre las piernas revisó el correo. **

**Ni rastro de su hermana. **

**Estaba tentadísima de llamar a su amiga **

**Margaret, la hacker que trabajaba para la policía **

**de New Orleans, y pedirle que localizara la **

**última IP desde la que Leslie se conectó y le **

**envió el último mail. **

**De: L **

**Para: C **

**Loquita, estoy bien. **

**No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero **

**me alegra comunicarte que estamos a punto de **

**cerrar el caso. Ya te contaré. Un beso muy **

**fuerte, nenita. **

**L **

**Eso querría decir que, fuera el caso que **

**fuese, ya lo tenía casi resuelto, ¿no? Lo cierto **

**era que actuar como un infiltrado del FBI **

**acarreaba muchos riesgos y, también, sembraba **

**inseguridades en las personas más cercanas a tu **

**círculo. **

**Miró a Ringo. Hacía media hora que el **

**camaleón intentaba camuflarse con el cojín verde **

**en el que estaba jugando. ¿Ringo sufriría por ella **

**cuando entrara en el cuerpo? **

**Al ver que empezaba a darle la paranoia al **

**imaginarse a L en situaciones delicadas, cogió a **

**Ringo entre sus manos y lo alzó hasta la altura de **

**sus ojos. **

—**Eh, Ringo —susurró acariciándole la cola **

—**. Ringo, mírame... Mírame —por una extraña **

**razón que no se atrevía a analizar, Candace se creía **

**capaz de hacer que un camaleón, que movía sus **

**ojos de forma independiente, es decir el **

**izquierdo hacia Canadá y el derecho hacia **

**México, sincronizara sus pupilas y las dirigiese **

**hacia ella a la vez—. Al frente, Ringo, al frente... **

—**chasqueó los dedos de la mano libre delante de **

**la cómica carita del reptil—. ¿No puedes? Ay, **

**qué mono... **

**El sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo que se **

**tensara. **

**Eran las diez y media de la noche y no tenía **

**visitas a esa hora. **

**Con el ceño fruncido y Ringo en mano, puso **

**la película de Willow en pausa y se levantó para **

**abrir la puerta. **

**Tras la mosquitera que cubría el marco de la **

**entrada se reflejaba la sólida figura de un hombre **

**alto y delgado, pulcramente trajeado. **

**Candace activó la pantalla ofimática que **

**identificaba a sus visitantes. El monitor mostraba **

**a un hombre calvo de ojos azules que miraba **

**directamente a la pequeña cámara que había a **

**mano izquierda del timbre. **

**No lo conocía. No sabía quién era ese **

**individuo. **

—**¿Señorita Andry? —preguntó mirando **

**fijamente por el visor informático. **

**Candace abrió la puerta y dejó a Ringo sobre el **

**ficus de la entrada. **

—**Buenas noches, señorita Andry —se **

**llevó la mano al trasero y levantó su placa de **

**identificación—. FBI. ¿Puedo entrar? **

**Elias Montgomery: subdirector del FBI. **

**Malas noticias. Cuando el FBI llamaba a tu **

**puerta solo podía significar dos cosas. O que te **

**creían indirectamente involucrado en un delito **

**federal, o bien que podías aportar pistas para **

**solventar uno. O eso, o su madre, Elroy, había **

**sido acusada por su padre, Charles, por intento de **

**homicidio. **

**Pero Candace entendió que el subdirector del **

**FBI no estaba ahí por ese motivo. **

**Tres días era demasiado tiempo para Leslie. **

**Y ese hombre estaba ahí por algo relacionado **

**con su hermana. Su intuición innata así se lo **

**decía. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tragó **

**compulsivamente. **

—**Es Leslie, ¿verdad? **

—**¿Me deja entrar, por favor? Este no es **

**sitio para hablar —contestó el agente con **

**educación. **

—**Claro. Disculpe. **

**El subdirector Elias se detuvo en la entrada. **

—**Después de usted, señorita Andry. **

**Necesito hablarle largo y tendido sobre algo, y es **

**estrictamente confidencial. **

**Candace asintió firmemente. La barbilla le **

**temblaba y los labios le hacían pucheros. «Por **

**favor, por favor... Que no me dé malas noticias». **

—**Tome asiento. —Llegaron al salón y le **

**señaló el sofá—. ¿Desea tomar algo? **

—**No, estoy bien gracias —contestó **

**sentándose en la butaca solitaria—. Siento **

**haberla importunado. Estaba cenando, ¿verdad? **

—**Oh, no se preocupe —retiró la mesa **

**auxiliar y la dejó en la cocina—. Ya no tengo **

**hambre. —Su pantalla plana Sony tenía congelada **

**la imagen de Willow lanzando una bellota al **

**cielo. Entornó los ojos y apagó la televisión con **

**el mando a distancia. Nerviosa como jamás había **

**estado, se sentó en el sofá, al lado del señor Elias **

—**. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? Y debe de ser **

**algo importante para que venga un alto cargo del **

**FBI a mi casa. ¿Mi hermana está bien? **

**Él entrelazó las manos y apoyó los codos en **

**sus rodillas. **

—**¿Le dijo su hermana Leslie en qué estaba **

**trabajando? **

—**¿Además de que era agente especial? No. **

**¿Sigue viva, verdad? —preguntó impaciente. **

—**No lo sabemos. Creemos que sí, pero... **

**No podemos asegurarlo a ciencia cierta. **

**Candace se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los **

**ojos. ¿Así que eso se sentía cuando te daban **

**noticias de ese tipo? Por Dios, quería morirse. **

**Llorar y morirse. **

—**¿Qué se sabe? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo... **

**Cómo ha desaparecido? **

—**Señorita Andry, antes de que yo le **

**explique nada, déjeme advertirle de que, si en **

**algún momento sale de su boca algo de lo que **

**hayamos hablado aquí, será considerado como un **

**delito y una traición al Gobierno de los Estados **

**Unidos de América. ¿Entendido? **

**Candace no pudo valorar si lo que más la **

**enfureció de ese comentario era su tono o lo que **

**daba a entender con sus palabras. **

—**Soy policía de Nueva Orleans, señor. **

**Trabajo para mi país, para su bienestar. Creo que **

**su advertencia está de más —le dijo desafiante. **

**Algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzó los ojos **

**azules de Elias. **

—**Me habían dicho que tenía un problema en **

**controlar su lengua. Excelentes notas en la **

**preparación cadete de Quantico —chasqueó con **

**la boca—, pero un desastre en la entrevista **

**personal. No obstante, no creo que sea un caso **

**perdido. **

—**¿Así que han hablado de mí? **

—**Sí, por supuesto. Leslie es un diamante **

**como agente especial, y tienen los mismos **

**genes, así que esperábamos que usted nos diera **

**los mismos excelentes resultados... Ella es muy **

**disciplinada y usted es más... impulsiva. Pero **

**nada que no se pueda limar, ¿no cree? **

**¿Así que habían hablado de ella? Eso ya no **

**importaba. Leslie sí. **

—**Soy una tumba, señor. Sé dónde y para **

**quién trabajo. Y L es una excelente profesional. **

**Espero ser como ella algún día. **

—**Me alegra saberlo. **

—**Y ahora, por favor, ¿puede explicarme el **

**motivo de su visita? **

—**¿Sabe? He cambiado de idea. ¿Me puede **

**ofrecer un café con hielo? **

**El subdirector le daba vueltas a su café solo **

**y después lo vertió todo en el vaso con cubitos **

**de hielo. **

—**Leslie trabajaba como agente especial **

**infiltrada en un caso de trata de blancas. **

**Candace abrió los ojos, y las palmas de las **

**manos se le enfriaron. **

—**Después del narcotráfico, la trata de **

**personas es el delito más redituable. ¿Lo sabía? **

—**Sí, señor. —Estaba al tanto de los índices **

**de delitos federales. La mayoría de las veces, la **

**trata de blancas se relacionaba con la esclavitud, **

**el abuso sexual y los trabajos forzosos. Por Dios, **

**tenía ganas de vomitar, y un manojo de nervios **

**muy inestable le oprimía la boca del estómago. **

—**Todas las naciones sufren de tráfico de **

**humanos y, como con todos los delitos, **

**intentamos erradicarlo, pero no es fácil. Hace **

**quince meses se encontró el cadáver de Irina **

**Lewska. Una mujer rusa de veinte años hallada **

**muerta por sobredosis en el desierto de las **

**Vegas, cerca de la interestatal 215. Irina llevaba **

**un collar de perro en la garganta con un medallón **

**en el que rezaba «pertenece a los hombres **

**lagarto». **

—**¿Un collar? **

—**Sí. Un collar de sumisa. ¿Cuánto sabe de **

**DS, Candace? **

—**¿Perdón? ¿DS? Mmm... Que es el **

**apellido de Nintendo. **

**Elias entrecerró los ojos y frunció los **

**labios. El silencio se tornó espeso y pesado entre **

**ellos. **

—**Dominación y sumisión. **

—**Ah, BDSM —contestó como si esas **

**siglas no le dieran un terrible respeto—. **

**¿Bondage y sadomasoquismo? **

—**Bueno, ahora lo llaman solo DS, porque **

**quieren acercarlo un poco al populismo. Como le **

**decía, Irina llevaba un collar de sumisa y al **

**parecer tenía a un amo o, en este caso, varios **

**amos. Hasta ahí, todo indicaba que podía ser un **

**crimen pasional sexual y que se les fue la mano **

**con las drogas ¿verdad? **

—**Sí, continúe. **

—**Desde Las Vegas se pusieron en contacto **

**con Washington, y desde entonces llevamos el **

**caso nosotros. Investigando, nos dimos cuenta de **

**que Irina había desaparecido de su país dos meses **

**atrás —tomó un sorbo de café helado—. Era **

**practicante principiante en el mundo DS. En sus **

**extractos bancarios descubrimos compras por **

**Internet a varias tiendas de fetiches y sumisión, **

**por tanto, la mujer sabía lo que se hacía. **

—**¿Y cómo fue a parar a Las Vegas? **

—**Irina había comprado dos billetes con **

**destino a Miami, en respuesta, posiblemente, a **

**una invitación. **

—**¿Qué tipo de invitación? **

—**Un encuentro de DS. **

**Candace se removió en el sofá. Aquello era **

**incómodo. **

—**Un encuentro de sado, de acuerdo. **

**¿Cómo sabían que su visita a Miami respondía a **

**ese tipo de invitación? **

—**Por lo que averiguamos luego gracias a **

**Leslie y a Clint, que después le explicaré. **

—**Dios... —Apoyó los codos en las rodillas **

**y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. **

—**Una vez la joven llegó a Miami, se perdió **

**su pista totalmente. Ninguna actividad bancaria, **

**ninguna conexión a internet, ninguna llamada **

**telefónica... Cero. **

—**Hasta que la encontraron muerta, con el **

**collar que la identificaba como propiedad de los **

**hombres lagarto. **

—**Sí. El cuerpo de Irina no nos decía mucho **

**más. No había rastro de semen ni de agresión **

**física, excepto un exceso de un tipo de droga que **

**se halló en su cuerpo, conocida como popper, **

**mezclada con cocaína. **

**Candace sabía lo que era el popper. Era una **

**droga afrodisíaca que se servía en forma de **

**inhalador, y de la que si se abusaba, podía causar **

**graves daños cerebrales, incluso la muerte. **

—**Irina murió por una sobredosis y por una **

**reacción asmática al inhalador; pero su hallazgo **

**propició que entráramos en uno de los casos de **

**trata de blancas más importantes y mejor **

**camuflados de los últimos tiempos. Después de **

**Irina, vinieron Katia, Roxana, y Marru... Las tres **

**en un espacio de diferencia de tres semanas. **

—**¿También cerca de Las Vegas? **

—**No. Esta vez en Phoenix, Arizona; en **

**Albuquerque, Nuevo México y en Sacramento, en **

**California. Las relacionamos con el mismo caso **

**sobre todo porque también murieron por **

**sobredosis. **

—**También por popper. **

—**Sí. Todas tenían la misma droga en su **

**sangre. Se había denunciado la desaparición de **

**una de ellas, Marru, dos meses atrás en Noruega. **

**Estudiamos sus movimientos bancarios y **

**descubrimos similitudes con Irina: le encantaba **

**l o fetish y las fustas; y lo último de lo que el **

**sistema tiene constancia es de que vino a **

**Albuquerque para algo, y ahí se perdió su rastro. **

**La hallaron muerta en la frontera entre Nuevo **

**México y Juárez. Las otras dos víctimas, Katia y **

**Roxana, no presentaban ninguna denuncia por **

**desaparición y eran originarias de Phoenix y **

**Sacramento, respectivamente. Ambas adoraban el **

**sado, y una de ellas tenía un tatuaje que rezaba **

**«Los monos cuidarán de Dorothy». **

**Candace sacudió la cabeza. No podía hilar casi **

**nada. Ni una sola vez había nombrado a Leslie **

**todavía. **

—**¿Dorothy? ¿El Mago de Oz?—preguntó **

**confusa—. No logro entender... **

—**Hasta entonces, nosotros teníamos un **

**rompecabezas del que solo teníamos a cuatro **

**chicas muertas: dos pelirrojas y dos morenas, de **

**rostro pálido y ojos claros, esbeltas —enumeró **

—**. Tenían en común sus inclinaciones por el **

**sado y la dominación. Dos de ellas estaban **

**declaradas desaparecidas en sus respectivos **

**países. Y las cuatro habían muerto por una **

**variante de popper con cocaína. Lo único que **

**teníamos claro era que el escenario en el que **

**debíamos trabajar era el DS. **

—**Mi hermana cuadraba en el perfil — **

**entendió con voz monótona y la mirada perdida **

—**. Morena, piel clara y ojos claros. Esbelta. **

—**Sí. Decidimos trabajar con ella por **

**muchas razones. La agente Andry se internó **

**en el mundo del DS como practicante: se infiltró. **

**¿Su hermana? No... ¿Leslie había hecho eso? **

**¿En eso estaba metida? Dios... Se le puso la piel **

**de gallina. **

—**El collar de sumisa de Irina y el mensaje **

**tatuado de Roxana les llevó a buscar por todos **

**lados el significado de los hombres lagarto y la **

**relación que podían tener con Dorothy y los **

**monos. La agente Leslie y el agente Clint **

**hicieron un trabajo de investigación sublime. **

**Internarse en el DS, conocer su mundo y hacerse **

**pasar por practicantes les llevó a un juego de rol **

**muy popular en el ambiente: Dragones y **

**Mazmorras DS. **

**«Dragones y mazmorras, un mundo infernal, **

**se oculta entre las sombras las fuerzas del Mal», **

**canturreó Candace mentalmente. Increíble: había un **

**juego de rol inspirado en Dragones y **

**Mazmorras, que, a su vez, era el primer juego de **

**rol de la historia. Y todo mezclado con un **

**ambiente BDSM. **

—**El medallón de Irina hablaba de los **

**hombres lagarto y el tatuaje de Roxana insinuaba **

**que los monos cuidarían de Dorothy. En el juego **

**de rol de Dragones y Mazmorras, en el real, **

**existen los hombres lagarto: son seres oscuros **

**que esclavizan a los débiles. Y también existen **

**los monos voladores. Los adictos al rol afirman **

**que estos personajes los incluyeron en honor al **

**Mago de Oz de Judy Garland. Todo apuntaba al **

**rol de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, cuyas **

**iniciales D&M son conocidas en el ambiente **

**como Domines y Mistresses: amos y amas. Pero, **

**como habrás podido deducir, no es solo un juego **

**de rol. Hay una organización que está utilizando **

**este juego BDSM como tapadera para traficar **

**con mujeres y hombres. Buscan esclavas y **

**esclavos sexuales con un determinado perfil. Piel **

**clara, ojos claros y pelo largo y liso. **

—**Demonios... ¿Dónde está Leslie?— **

**preguntó frotándose las manos, levantándose con **

**brío—. ¿Sigue viva? **

—**Esto es todo lo que Leslie nos ha filtrado. **

**En una semana se celebran los juegos de **

**Dragones y Mazmorras DS; una cita del **

**ambiente que se realiza cada quince meses. Esta **

**vez son solo cuatro días de juegos eróticos, **

**dominación y sumisión. Una especie de torneo, **

**como unas olimpiadas, en el que al parecer es la **

**única ocasión en la que se muestran los tres **

**cabecillas más poderosos del rol, conocidos **

**como los Villanos. Algunos miembros del rol **

**que intimaron con Clint y Leslie afirman que el **

**colofón final viene cuando presentan a un grupo **

**de esclavas y esclavos neófitos y se los dan **

**como carnaza a los Villanos. Primero juegan con **

**ellos públicamente, pero luego se los llevan y **

**nadie sabe qué es lo que hacen con ellos... **

—**¿Piensan que se trata de gente que no ha **

**consentido? **

—**La última vez que se realizaron esos **

**juegos se hizo una ruta por el sur de Estados **

**Unidos. Una ruta que pasó por Nuevo México, **

**Las Vegas, California y Arizona. **

—**Coincide con los puntos donde **

**aparecieron los cuerpos de las víctimas. **

—**Y, al menos, dos de esas mujeres estaban **

**desaparecidas. Leslie lleva tres días fuera de **

**cobertura. Ella y Clint estaban a un paso de **

**descubrir a los miembros que forman la **

**estructura piramidal de esa organización. **

**Dragones y Mazmorras DS mueve muchísimo **

**dinero, y para elaborar los escenarios donde **

**escenifican los juegos se necesita una gran **

**infraestructura económica. Hay gente importante **

**detrás. Nuestros agentes estaban a punto de dar **

**con ellos; esperaban el torneo con ansiedad. Los **

**juegos iban a ser el colofón al año de **

**investigación. Los Villanos son invisibles, **

**aunque todo el mundo habla de ellos. Pero en **

**este año no han llegado a averiguar nada sobre su **

**identidad y su paradero. El BDSM que se practica **

**fuera del rol es extremadamente limpio y sano — **

**dijo contrariado—. No han hallado rastro de **

**popper, ni esclavitud forzada, ni nada **

**mínimamente denunciable. La gente que han **

**conocido en el sado está al margen de los **

**homicidios que conocemos, y practica de manera **

**consentida. Pero en el torneo se reúnen los **

**miembros más selectos y ahí es donde ocurre **

**todo. Los Villanos y aquellos a los que sirven, **

**son los que mueven el tráfico de personas y **

**facilitan el popper. Son a ellos a los que **

**debemos capturar. Sin embargo —su rostro se **

**endureció y los ojos azules se opacaron—, **

**perdimos al agente Clint, señorita Andry. Él **

**era la pareja de su hermana. Lo hallaron muerto a **

**las afueras de unos de los clubes de DS de Nueva **

**York. Leslie iba con él, pero no hemos vuelto a **

**contactar con ella. Está... desaparecida. **

—**¿Cómo murió el agente? **

—**Le asfixiaron. No tenía señales de **

**agresión física en el cuerpo, pero la necropsia **

**reflejaba la presencia de sangre desoxigenada en **

**los tejidos, protrusión de los globos oculares, **

**mordiscos en la lengua y edemas en el pulmón. **

**Horrible. Una muerte horrible y muy **

**violenta. **

—**Lo siento mucho por Clint, de verdad... **

**Pero, mi hermana... —lamentó con voz **

**temblorosa—, ¿usted cree que está...? **

—**Clint nos dijo que la agente Leslie **

**llamaba mucho la atención a la Reina de las **

**arañas: la líder de las dominas del juego rol. De **

**hecho, gracias a ella, tenían la invitación personal **

**para el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. **

**Ellos creían que la reina jugaba el papel de **

**informador de los Villanos, que les decía si había **

**bocados suculentos entre los nuevos miembros **

**del rol. Confío en que su hermana siga viva, pero **

**ahora mismo desconocemos en manos de quién **

**está. **

—**¿Y si ha huido? ¿Y si ha escapado? **

**La miró con abatimiento y sonrió **

**comprensivo. **

—**La agente está capacitada para contactar **

**con nosotros en cualquier situación. Incluso con **

**usted. Claro. Y no lo había hecho. **

—**¿Cómo sabía que Leslie iba con Clint? **

—**Porque nuestro infiltrado al cargo nos lo **

**dijo. El foro rol tiene una vida muy rica y **

**estructurada y, aunque está todo controlado por **

**los Villanos, encontraron el modo de **

**comunicarse y dejarse mensajes cifrados a través **

**de los avisos privados del foro. **

**¿Había otro agente más? ¿Quién era? **

—**Entiendo... ¿Ha venido para decirme solo **

**que Leslie ha desaparecido? —retiró el vaso **

**vacío de café—: ¿Le apetece otro? **

—**No, gracias. Y no, no he venido solo para **

**anunciarle la desaparición de su hermana. **

—**¿Entonces? Dígamelo de una vez. **

**El subdirector Elias exhaló. **

—**Necesitamos otro cepo —Candace se detuvo **

**de espaldas a él—. Y usted y Leslie se parecen **

**mucho. La agente Andry no deja indiferente a **

**nadie, y Clint se encontraba en serias dificultades **

**para alejarla de los otros amos. Usted tiene su **

**misma estructura facial, se parecen mucho, **

**aunque son inquietantemente distintas y, **

**definitivamente, cuadra con el tipo de perfil que, **

**al parecer, les... atrae, a los Villanos o a quienes **

**sea que haya detrás de ellos. Si la infiltramos con **

**nuestro tercer agente y la Reina la ve, es posible **

**que la atraiga del mismo modo que hizo su **

**hermana; y, si es así, tanto su amo como usted **

**podrían ser presentados ante la cúpula. **

**Candace seguía inmóvil con las manos ocupadas **

**por los vasos. ¿Amo? ¿Iba a tener un amo? **

—**Necesitamos su colaboración. Queremos **

**encontrar a la agente Andry y seguir adelante **

**con este año de dura y sacrificada investigación **

**que hemos realizado. Estamos a un paso de **

**revelarlo todo. No queremos que la muerte de **

**Clint sea en vano y... **

—**¿Quieren que me infiltre como agente **

**especial? —Lo haría. Lo haría por su hermana y, **

**además, a ciegas. Pero si el FBI reclamaba su **

**ayuda, esta sería su oportunidad para reclamar **

**también algo a cambio. **

—**Tenemos poco tiempo para reaccionar. **

**Hemos perdido a dos agentes y no se me ocurre **

**nadie mejor que usted para asumir este cargo. **

—**¿En serio? —Se dio la vuelta y dejó los **

**dos vasos de nuevo sobre la mesa—. Tiene miles **

**de agentes mejor preparadas que yo, que soy una **

**policía con instintos homicidas de Nueva **

**Orleans, ¿recuerda? Ya habrá leído mi historial y **

**el señor Stewart le habrá alertado sobre mis **

**politonos. **

—**Me han recomendado que fuera usted, **

**señorita Andry. No le voy a engañar: no es una **

**misión fácil. Tiene que meterse mucho en el **

**papel, y sé que no debe de ser agradable **

**exponerse de ese modo ante nadie. Pero, si es **

**usted tan obstinada y profesional como él dice **

**que es, estoy convencido de que puede funcionar. **

—**¿Quién me ha recomendado?—preguntó **

**curiosa. **

—**Es confidencial. Nosotros nos fijamos en **

**usted y él decidió ser su pareja en esto. Escuche: **

**usted y su hermana Leslie se parecen mucho. Y **

**además es policía, ya trabaja para la ley. Queda **

**una semana para los juegos de D&M. Entiendo **

**que esto es muy inesperado, así que le daré esta **

**noche para que se lo piense... Pero, si al final **

**acepta, su instrucción empezará inmediatamente. **

—**¿De qué tipo de instrucción está **

**hablando? **

—**Le explicaremos cómo funciona el rol y **

**tendrá todos los archivos del caso. Y le **

**enseñarán a ejercitar su papel y a entender el **

**mundo de la dominación y la sumisión. Tendrá **

**que sentirla en carne propia, señorita Andry. **

**¿Comprende lo que le digo? **

**Candace sabía que se estaba metiendo en **

**camisa de once varas. Ni siquiera confiaba en que **

**fuera capaz de relajarse ante un hombre con un **

**látigo, un hombre que, seguramente, no iba a **

**conocer de nada. Pero también tenía consciencia **

**de lo que suponía ejercer su trabajo. Agente **

**especial, agente doble... La acción que ella **

**anhelaba estaba ahí, los sacrificios debían **

**asumirse y, sobre todo, su hermana la necesitaba. **

**Aquella era la única razón por la que aceptaba. **

—**No tengo que pensar nada. Acepto, por **

**supuesto —levantó la barbilla. **

—**Leslie tuvo tres meses de preparación **

**para asumir su papel como sumisa —explicó **

**Elias. **

—**¡¿Tres meses?! —Imaginarse a L **

**entrenando sin ropa con un potro no era una **

**imagen agradable—. ¿Y yo solo voy a tener una **

**semana? Esto no va a funcionar —negó con la **

**cabeza—. Es demasiado precipitado... **

—**Lo sé. Pero no hay tiempo. Clint y ella se **

**entrenaron juntos para estar plenamente **

**sincronizados como pareja. No podemos **

**despertar sospechas y se tienen que fusionar con **

**el ambiente. Usted lo hará estos días con su **

**compañero, que todavía sigue en misión; de **

**hecho es el agente especial al mando. Entrarán **

**juntos, como amo y sumisa. Él necesitará a **

**alguien que no levante sospechas. ¿Puede **

**asumir ese papel o es demasiado para usted? **

**Candace arqueó una ceja y lo miró como si **

**fuera una cucaracha. **

—**Acepto por mi hermana, subdirector **

**Elias. Pienso encontrarla. **

—**Bien —sonrió más relajado. **

—**Pero si me infiltro, les ayudo y saco a mi **

**hermana del agujero en el que esté metida, **

**ustedes me aceptarán en el FBI. **

**Elias aceptó sin dudarlo. Candace era su única **

**esperanza, y si el agente especial Romano se **

**había ofrecido a instruirla y a entrar en el torneo **

**con ella, era por una razón: la chica ayudaría en la **

**misión y se adaptaría bien. Además, Terrence no se **

**había equivocado. Había asegurado que Candace no **

**perdería la oportunidad de exigir su lugar en el **

**FBI, y así había sido. Al parecer, conocía a esa **

**impetuosa joven muy bien. Pero no le extrañaba **

**nada. Terrence estaba especializado en perfiles. **

**Abrió su carpeta negra y extrajo las hojas de **

**su precontrato con la seguridad Estatal. **

—**Aquí tiene su contrato como agente **

**especial de la Oficina Federal de Investigación. **

**De ahora en adelante, trabajará para nosotros. Él **

**nos dijo que pediría justamente esta **

**gratificación. **

**Caray, qué eficacia... Candace se había **

**imaginado ese momento de mil formas distintas, **

**y en ellas siempre estaba celebrándolo con su **

**hermana. Pero Leslie se hallaba en paradero **

**desconocido, sola, y puede que herida y **

**vulnerable... Y ella había sido precontratada por **

**el FBI para encontrarla. No había ni una pizca de **

**felicidad en su alma. **

—**Firme aquí. **

**Candace, aturdida, firmó donde señalaba el **

**índice del subdirector. **

—**Si todo se desarrolla con éxito, cuando **

**regresen, oficializaremos su entrada en el **

**cuerpo. Mientras tanto, en unas horas, nuestro **

**agente al mando se pondrá en contacto con usted **

**y le informará sobre cómo van a desarrollar esta **

**misión. —Tomó su carpeta y se levantó del sofá. **

**Con gesto automático le ofreció la mano—. Ha **

**sido un placer. **

—**Ya... Gracias —aceptó su mano. Retiró el **

**flequillo rubio de sus ojos verdes y se abrazó por **

**la cintura mientras acompañaba al subdirector a **

**la puerta. Se había quedado destemplada—. **

**¿Señor Montgomery? **

—**Dígame —preguntó mientras descolgaba **

**su americana oscura de la percha de madera de la **

**entrada. **

—**No se mueva —se acercó a él y sonrió, **

**aunque el gesto no le llegó a los ojos—. Tiene a **

**Ringo en su hombro. **

—**¿Ringo? —preguntó inclinando la mirada. **

**Sus ojos azules se toparon con los ojos locos de **

**un bicho que cambiaba de color, de verde a rojo **

—**. ¿Es una iguana? —Su cara manifestaba **

**repulsión. **

—**Es un camaleón —lo cogió **

**apresuradamente y lo cubrió con sus manos, **

**dejando solo su cabeza descubierta—. Tiene la **

**mala costumbre de camuflarse con los invitados. **

**Pero creo que es daltónico... Su americana es de **

**color negro —se echó a reír, esta vez con más **

**ganas. El hombre miró a la joven de arriba abajo. **

**Con esa camiseta, el pelo rubio, los ojos tan **

**verdes que tenía y lo menuda que era, tuvo la **

**sensación de que era una especie de ninfa **

**inocente a la que se la iba a meter en un mundo **

**de oscuridad y sombras. **

**Él no tenía ni idea de lo que era estar en ese ambiente. Dominación y sumisión eran palabras mayores. Intimidaban **

**mucho, y admiraba a sus agentes por infiltrarse **

**en ese reino prohibido para muchos. **

**Candace era igual de valiente que su hermana. **

**No había duda. **

—**Dé lo mejor de usted, señorita Candace. **

**Acaba de entrar en la misión Amos y Mazmorras. **

—**Lo haré, señor —asintió con la barbilla **

—**. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? **

—**Dispare. **

—**¿Quién es él? —Solo había una persona **

**que pudiera conocerla de ese modo, que supiera **

**su ansiedad por entrar en el cuerpo, y que **

**entendiera su inconsciencia e impulsividad a la **

**hora de aceptar una misión como esa. **

—**El agente Terrence Granchester. Él está al mando. **

**Si el subdirector vio la sorpresa y el **

**impacto que le provocó aquella revelación lo **

**supo disimular muy bien. **

**Montgomery abandonó su casa con el **

**precontrato firmado y con la esperanza de que **

**ella pudiera ayudarles. **

**Pero Candace estaba en medio de un ataque de **

**inseguridad. **

**Terrence Granchester. **

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió a su **

**habitación y dejó a Ringo en su espectacular **

**terrario. Volvió a enfundarse la ropa de boxeo y **

**bajó al jardín. **

**Su hermana Leslie estaba en peligro. **

**¡Dos puñetazos arriba! ¡Uno abajo! ¡Patada **

**voladora! **

**Terrence era el agente al mando de su misión. **

**Era el superior de Leslie, pero nunca pensó que **

**trabajarían juntos en aquel caso. Terrence en un caso **

**de amos y sumisas... Infiltrado. Dios... **

**¡Patada! ¡Patada! **

**Leslie siempre había sido una mujer muy **

**íntegra y honesta, pero mucho menos flexible **

**que ella. Era elegante y serena, y tenía un aura **

**especial que inspiraba respeto en los demás. **

**¡Puñetazo! ¡Patada! **

**¿Qué sintió cuando empezó a instruirse en **

**el DS? ¿Una mujer como ella aceptaría ese rol? **

**Tuvo que hacerlo para interpretar tan bien su **

**papel, ¿no? **

**Pero imaginársela en manos de los Villanos **

**o de la maldita Reina de las Arañas le revolvía el **

**estómago. **

**Tantas preguntas sin respuesta... **

**¡Patada! ¡Puñetazo al frente! ¡Izquierda, **

**derecha! ¡Izquierda, derecha! **

**Una pelota de angustia atoró su garganta y, **

**de repente, se dobló sobre sí misma y vomitó. **

**Con los ojos rojos fijos en el césped, no dejaba **

**de pensar en que L estaba en peligro. ¿Y si le **

**estaban haciendo daño? ¿Y si abusaban de ella? **

**¿Y si...? **

—**Leslie... —gimoteó entre lágrimas. Se **

**incorporó y, dando un paso derrotado, dio un **

**último puñetazo al saco para luego abrazarse a él **

**y llorar. **

**Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Por **

**nervios, por miedo, por rabia... Porque L nunca le **

**explicó lo que hacía; porque, como hermanas, **

**nunca se sinceró con ella ni le dijo cómo se **

**sentía con el papel que estaba desempeñando... **

**Porque no la pudo ayudar; y porque cuando la **

**cogieron, ella no estaba ahí para detenerlos. **

**Los sollozos de Candace fueron sofocados por **

**Mr. Lonsdale, pero el dolor que sentía su alma **

**solo sería sofocado por las ansias de venganza. **

**Y su archienemigo, Terrence Granchester, por muy **

**odioso y prepotente que fuera, tenía que dar lo **

**mejor de él para ayudarla. Iba a ser su superior. **

**Su instructor... **

**Apoyó la frente en el saco y sorbió las **

**lágrimas. **

—**Menuda mierda... **

**En esa misión no importaban ni su orgullo **

**ni la inquina que se tenían. Solo importaban **

**Leslie y las otras personas que estuvieran en su **

**misma situación. **

**Debían liberarlas. **


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**Terrence observaba desde su Jeep Wrangler **

**negro al subdirector Montgomery salir del **

**porche de la adorable casita de la pequeña Candace. **

**Seguramente la joven policía había reaccionado **

**tal y como él le había dicho a su superior. **

**Escucharía cada palabra con atención, haría **

**algunas preguntas, no se dejaría llevar por el **

**pánico y aceptaría a ciegas la misión, aun **

**sabiendo de los riesgos que conllevaba, porque **

**no medía nunca donde estaba el peligro. Por eso **

**era tan buena policía; y por ese mismo motivo **

**sería una excelente agente. **

**Ese hecho de no valorar los riesgos le hacía **

**su compañera perfecta para el desenlace del caso **

**Amos y Mazmorras. Necesitaba una partenaire **

**digna de su arrojo, que pudiera competir con él **

**de tú a tú para llamar la atención de la Reina y los **

**Villanos. Y sabía que Candace llamaba la atención **

**tanto como su hermana, pero de un modo **

**adorablemente diferente. **

**Durante doce meses había llevado el caso **

**con la máxima disciplina. A él no le fue tan **

**difícil asumir el rol como lo había sido para sus **

**mejores amigos, Clint y Leslie, porque él, Terrence, **

**ya jugaba en la liga del DS desde hacía años, y lo **

**hacía por gusto. Lo había hecho desde que **

**descubrió que el sexo convencional le aburría. **

**Era un agente del FBI, por supuesto, pero **

**sus gustos sexuales, nada que tuviera que explicar **

**públicamente, eran especiales. Sus aficiones no **

**eran ni mejores ni peores que las de la mayoría **

**de la gente, simplemente, distintas. **

**Para él, la dominación, el bondage, el sado **

**y la sumisión eran un juego para practicar entre **

**parejas. Un juego de consentimiento mutuo en el **

**que se trabajaban la disciplina, el desafío, el **

**atrevimiento, los límites de cada uno y, ante **

**todo, la confianza. **

**Por eso, saber que le habían elegido para **

**dirigir el caso no le pareció tan escandaloso **

**como a la buena de Les. Dudaba que los del FBI **

**supieran que él era practicante y que en sus ratos **

**libres, para desconectar y desestresarse, le **

**gustaba jugar fuerte. **

**Leslie y Clint se sorprendieron muchísimo **

**cuando él les explicó que era un Amo. Pero por **

**otra parte, eso les sirvió para relajarse y darse **

**cuenta de que, si su amigo practicaba el BDSM y **

**era una persona normal y corriente, no debían **

**temer esos ejercicios. No quería decir que **

**estabas desequilibrado, ni traumatizado, ni loco... **

**Esos estigmas debían erradicarse de la **

**conciencia popular. Para él, el BDSM no era una **

**desviación, era un modo de sentir y **

**experimentar. **

**No obstante, el problema era que el caso en **

**el que trabajaban estaba relacionado con la trata **

**de blancas, y tenía como trasfondo el universo de **

**los dómines y los sumisos. Un mundo que él no **

**iba a permitir que unos sádicos de mierda **

**mancharan. **

**Amos y Mazmorras se había convertido en **

**una misión personal que se había cobrado la vida **

**de Clint, un hombre leal y maravilloso, un **

**grandísimo amigo. Y también se había llevado a **

**Leslie, la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido. **

**Por eso, confiaba en que Leslie siguiera viva, **

**porque perderla supondría su destrucción. **

**Apretó el volante con los dedos y frunció **

**los labios en una fina línea. **

**Se echaba encima de sus hombros la muerte **

**del agente Clint y el secuestro de la hermana de **

**Candace. No debería hacerlo, porque la gente era **

**imprevisible y no se podía controlar todo; pero él **

**se atormentaba muchas veces por lo que no pudo **

**hacer y debería haber hecho. ¿Qué había pasado **

**esa noche para que asesinaran a Clint? ¿Por qué? **

**Terrence había estado en otro local de Nueva **

**York, con una esclava del rol, y no una **

**cualquiera. Se trataba de Claudia, una mistress, un **

**ama reconocida en el rol, la cual adoraba jugar **

**con él. Claudia era valorada en el mundo rol con **

**el rango de acróbata, como la protagonista Diana **

**de Dragones y Mazmorras. **

**No era la primera vez que jugaban juntos. **

**Pero Terrence lo hacía porque sabía que Claudia **

**tenía, de forma indirecta, posible acceso a los **

**participantes del torneo. **

**Para entrar en el torneo y jugar, todos los **

**miembros debían superar los análisis de sangre **

**pertinentes. Querían gente sana, pues se iban a **

**mantener relaciones sexuales, muchas veces sin **

**látex, y necesitaban análisis actualizados de todos **

**los amos, sumisas y practicantes que entraran a **

**los juegos de rol. La mujer le había revelado que cada **

**participante, dependiendo del país o la ciudad que **

**fuera, tenía agenciada una clínica privada para **

**realizarse los análisis. Después, enviaban todos **

**los informes con las personas aceptadas y las que **

**no, y un correo con la invitación **

**correspondiente. **

**Necesitaba averiguar quién recibía los **

**resultados y llevar esas mismas pruebas a un **

**laboratorio de identificación de ADN. **

**Así sabrían los nombres de todos los **

**asistentes a los juegos. **

**Pero Claudia sabía poco más sobre ello y no **

**le había servido de mucha ayuda; aunque él a ella **

**sí, a tenor de los gritos de satisfacción que había **

**emitido durante la sesión. **

**Terrence fijó sus ojos azules en la puerta de la **

**casa de Candace. **

**La verdad era que estaba ansioso por verla. **

**Siempre le había pasado lo mismo. Además, **

**seguro que ahora estaba llorando en su **

**habitación, intentando asumir el golpe de la desaparición de Leslie y tratando de convencerse a si misma de que iba a tener que trabajar con él. **

**Sonrió con cansancio. **

**Si ella supiera que la había deseado desde **

**que cumplió los catorce y la vio en la playa con **

**aquel bañador azul oscuro con agujeritos en las **

**caderas, ¿qué haría? Entonces él tenía dieciocho **

**años, y su hermana, Les, diecisiete. ¿Le acusaría **

**de pervertido? **

**Cuando eran pequeños, Candace les perseguía a **

**todos lados. Quería participar en sus bromas, **

**seguir sus chistes y jugar a lo que ellos jugaban. **

**Y la pequeña se enfadaba cuando Terrence la dejaba **

**de lado o la incordiaba para que los dejara **

**tranquilos. **

**La pequeña rubia se ofendía, pero él adoraba ver **

**cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas de la **

**impotencia y su mirada se tornaba verde oscura. **

**Lo tenía fascinado y le molestaba que una **

**mocosa de catorce años lo abdujera de ese modo. **

**Así que Candace dejó de ir con ellos y formó su **

**propio grupo de amigos, más acorde a los de su **

**edad. **

**Pero Candace se hizo mayor y ellos también, y **

**perdieron el contacto. Les y él se trasladaron a **

**Washington, y la joven se quedó en Nueva **

**Orleans como policía. ¿Y qué? ¿La distancia hizo **

**que la olvidara? Para nada. No podía olvidar a **

**alguien que se había grabado en su alma. **

**El año pasado, cuando la vio delante del **

**Smithsonian, con aquella ropa, las gafas que **

**cubrían sus expresivos ojos, los pies descalzos **

**con manicura francesa sobre el capó, y su **

**abundante pelo recogido de aquel modo, por **

**poco se corrió en los pantalones, y tuvo que **

**hacer un esfuerzo excepcional para mantener el **

**mismo tono crispado y la misma normalidad que **

**antaño, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era **

**clavarse de rodillas en el suelo y besarle los **

**tobillos. **

**Desde aquel día, soñaba a menudo con ella. **

**Y se sentía incluso mezquino; porque Les era su **

**mejor amiga, él su superior, y tenía sueños **

**tórridos y húmedos con su hermanita, a la que **

**protegía como una loba. ¿En qué lugar le dejaba **

**eso? **

**Sin embargo, Candace tenía veintisiete años. Ya **

**no era una niña. Y él tampoco. **

**Ambos eran profesionales y debían trabajar **

**juntos en la misión. **

**¿Se aprovecharía de ello? Por supuesto que **

**sí. **

**Le enseñaría y la prepararía para la misión, y **

**de paso se rascaría el picor que tenía en los **

**huevos desde hacía, al menos, veintidós años; **

**desde que una niñita de cuatro añitos, con ojos **

**verdes y un vestidito de flores, le dio su propio **

**conejo de peluche desmadejado para consolarle y **

**que dejara de llorar. Aquel día él estaba hecho **

**polvo, su abuelo Timothy había muerto y no sabía **

**encajar su perdida. Estaba en las escaleras del **

**porche de la casa de su padre, con la cara hundida **

**entre las rodillas, y los vecinos entraban y venían **

**a su casa para dar el pésame. Él no quería hablar **

**con nadie. Pero entonces, alguien le pegó a la **

**nariz un conejo rosa con la barriga llena de **

**estrellitas. Y cuando levantó la mirada se **

**encontró por primera vez con Candace y su **

**imperturbable sonrisa. Leslie salió tras ella para **

**reprenderla, pero su hermana también lo miró y, **

**en vez de irse, se sentaron las dos a hacerle **

**compañía. Ahí empezó su amistad. **

**Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Candace y **

**conoció su bondad. **

**Estaba deseando ver su reacción cuando lo **

**encontrara al otro lado de la puerta. **

**No le esperaba esa noche. Pero cuanto antes **

**se acostumbrara a su presencia y a su rol, su **

**papel sería más creíble en Dragones y **

**Mazmorras DS. Y eso, al fin y al cabo, era lo **

**más importante. No lo que él pudiera sentir por **

**Candace; y más valía que se lo grabara en la cabeza. **

**Abrió la puerta del Jeep, y cogió las dos **

**bolsas militares negras de viaje, una en cada **

**mano. El hogar y la cama de su nueva y anhelada **

**compañera le esperaban. **

**Una antigua amiga. Una futura agente. **

**Y su presente esclava. **

**Aunque, por ahora, solo lo fuera para **

**prepararla en el rol. **

**Hacía veinte minutos que el señor **

**Montgomery se había ido de su casa. Diez **

**minutos que había vomitado, dos que lo había **

**recogido todo y uno que se había vuelto a dar una **

** seguía llorando, sin hipidos, sin **

**gemidos, solo lloraba. Sus ojos parecían una **

**destilería. Su casa estaba en silencio, vacía, ¿o la **

**vacía era ella? Qué más daba... se sentía sola **

**como nunca. **

**Cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó por **

**segunda vez, esperaba encontrarse de nuevo al **

**subdirector del FBI. Puede que se hubiera dejado **

**algo. **

**Pero cuando abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera **

**mirar por la pantalla de identificación y se **

**encontró con el cuerpo enorme y alto de Terrence, **

**por poco le da un ictus. **

**Llevaba dos bolsas de viaje en mano, y la **

**miraba con preocupación. **

**Vestía unos tejanos anchos, unas Adidas **

**Casual blancas y una camiseta negra marca **

**bendito seas, muy ajustada, que pronunciaba su **

**excelente estado de forma. Bajo sus ojos azules **

**oscuros se asomaban unas ojeras, y la barba de **

**tres días oscurecía tenuemente su barbilla, **

**difuminando su personal hoyuelo. **

**Ella sintió rabia al verlo. Estaba en una **

**situación bastante incómoda. Se suponía que **

**debía llegar mañana, y aparecía ahora, a las doce **

**de la noche, en la entrada de su pequeño mundo. **

**Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y se sentía **

**muy frágil, ¿y Terrence tenía que verla así? **

—**Hola, Candace. Abre la puerta —le pidió con **

**tono tierno. **

**Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo y empezó a **

**hacer pucheros humillantes. No podía permitirse **

**el lujo de derrumbarse delante de él. **

—**Maldita sea, Candace. No... No llores. Abre **

**la puerta — Terrence sabía que la vería así; pero las **

**lágrimas de Candace cuando era niña no eran nada **

**comparadas con las de la mujer que tenía delante **

**intentando aguantar el tipo ante ella ahora su superior. Le **

**hacían polvo. **

**Ella abrió la puerta. Nunca hubiera **

**imaginado lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Se **

**encontró con el rostro sepultado en el pecho de **

**Terrence y los brazos de él aprisionándola y **

**cubriéndola como si quisiera protegerla de todo **

**y de todos. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, se quedó **

**inmóvil, recibiendo las atenciones del agente al **

**mando, Terrence. ¿Por qué era todo tan raro y, en **

**cambio, se sentía más calmada ahora que hacía **

**unos minutos? **

—**¿Estás bien? **

—**No. **

—**Lo sé —murmuró él, poniendo su mano **

**sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. **

—**Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas? **

—**Por educación —se encogió de hombros **

**y sonrió sobre su pelo. Olía a fresa. Esa chica **

**olía a fresa... Encantador. **

**Candace se apartó, empujándole un poco por el **

**pecho. Dio un paso atrás y lo miró directamente **

**a los ojos. **

—**Te esperaba mañana. **

—**He decidido venir antes. —No le diría **

**que necesitaba estar con alguien, a poder ser con **

**ella, antes que permanecer solo en su **

**apartamento echándose la culpa de todo cuanto **

**había acontecido en los últimos días—. Cuanto **

**antes empecemos, mejor, Candace. Quedan solo **

**cinco días, seis a lo sumo —murmuró **

**suavemente—. Podemos aprovechar esta noche **

**para que te acostumbres un poco a mí. Podemos **

**hablar todo lo que quieras... No tenemos por qué **

**hacer nada. Tú puedes preguntarme todo lo que te **

**incomode y yo podré explicarte lo que vamos a **

**hacer y en qué consiste tu instrucción. **

**Candace lo escuchó en silencio. Y cuando **

**acabó de hablar, lo miró fijamente y le dijo: **

—**No vas a tocarme ni un pelo, Terrence. **

—**Esta noche no —concedió él—. Pero **

**mañana empezaré a enseñarte; y lamento decirte **

**que sí que te voy a tocar. Y mucho. Has accedido **

**a tu formación. En siete días empiezan los **

**juegos... Vamos muy justos y necesitas **

**familiarizarte con el DS. ¿Lo entiendes? Dime **

**que entiendes lo que va a pasar entre nosotros a **

**partir de ahora. **

**¿Entender? ¡No entendía una mierda! Terrence **

**iba a manosearla y a ejercitarla para la **

**dominación y la sumisión porque se suponía que **

**en el Dragones y Mazmorras DS debían hacer **

**unas performances sublimes y creíbles. **

**Pero se trataba de Terrence. El chico que le **

**hacía la vida imposible y que se reía de ella en **

**cuanto podía. **

—**Sí, lo entiendo. Pero es solo que esperaba **

**que me dieras un poco de espacio antes de **

**empezar con..., —hizo aspavientos con las manos **

— **con... ¡esto! ¡Contigo! —Le señaló y dirigió **

**una mirada acerada a las dos bolsas que había **

**dejado en el suelo de la entrada—. ¿Qué hay en **

**esas bolsas? **

—**Mañana lo verás. ¿Vas a dejarme pasar? **

**¿O me vas a dejar eternamente al lado del ficus **

**de tu preciosa y acogedora recepción? **

**Candace entrecerró los ojos hasta que solo **

**fueron una línea verde. **

—**Relájese, agente — Terrence levantó las **

**manos en señal de indefensión—. Vamos a **

**trabajar juntos y debemos llevarnos lo mejor **

**posible para que esto funcione. Soy su superior **

**al cargo, así que debería mostrarme algo de **

**hospitalidad. **

**Candace puso los ojos en blanco y miró al **

**techo. —Muy bien, pasa. —Se dio la vuelta, y **

**mientras caminaba hacia el salón le dijo—: Mano **

**izquierda el baño inferior, al lado la cocina. El **

**salón —señaló la cristalera—, el jardín, y arriba **

**están las habitaciones. La tuya es la que tiene las **

**fustas y las cadenas. **

**Terrence la miró de reojo y se echó a reír. **

**Mejor eso que seguir embebiéndose de lo bien **

**que se ajustaba ese pantalón a su delicioso **

**trasero. **

—**Un comentario de ese tipo durante la **

**instrucción será penalizado —le aseguró él sin **

**disimular su diversión—. Y no vamos a tener **

**habitaciones separadas. Dormiremos juntos. — **

**Toma ya, una nueva norma que se había inventado. **

—**No. Ni hablar. Oye, vas demasiado **

**deprisa. **

—**Te digo que no hay tiempo. **

—**Me estoy estresando —repuso ella con **

**los brazos en jarras—. Eso es extralimitarse. No **

**tenemos por qué... **

—**Vamos a interpretar los papeles de amo y **

**sumisa, agente Andry. Quiero que nos **

**fusionemos tanto que nadie dude de que estamos **

**terriblemente sincronizados. Es muy importante **

**que vean que respiramos a la vez. **

**¿Agente Andry? Era extraño oírlo en **

**boca de él. **

—**Demasiada información. —Levantó la **

**mano y se dio la vuelta para mirar al jardín—. **

**Esto me sobrepasa —se cubrió los ojos con los **

**dedos, exasperada—. Debo avisar a la comisaría **

**y decirles que no podré ir... **

—**De eso se encarga Montgomery. Mañana **

**tu jefe de policía tendrá la notificación privada **

**del FBI. No te preocupes por eso... **

—**Pero es que... ¡No puedes presentarte aquí **

**por la noche, en mi casa, diciéndome que vas a **

**ser mi amo y que...! **

—**Pues lo he hecho, Candace. El caso, la **

**misión y tu hermana —enumeró— son **

**importantes para mí y no podemos cometer **

**ningún error, estamos a punto de... **

—**¡¿Mi hermana es importante para ti?! **

**¡Pues la han cogido! ¡Y su compañero ha muerto! **

—**le gritó dándose la vuelta como un vendaval, **

**con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Tú debías **

**cuidar de ellos y no lo has hecho! ¡¿Qué tipo de **

**agente al mando eres?! **

**Sus palabras fueron a hacer daño y se **

**clavaron como dagas en su pecho. Sí. Eso era **

**algo que también se recriminaba a sí mismo. Él **

**debía cuidar de Leslie y de Clint. Y había **

**fracasado... **

**Candace se calló de golpe, y entendió que se **

**había propasado. Pero todo se había convertido **

**en demasiado; y verlo a él ahí, en su territorio, **

**sabiendo que al día siguiente iba a desnudarla **

**para hacerle vete a saber qué, la puso de los **

**nervios. ¿En qué se había metido? **

—**Su compañero se llamaba Clint y era uno **

**de mis mejores amigos. Todavía puedo hablar **

**con Montgomery y decirle que no estás **

**preparada para esto. —La voz de Terrence inundó el **

**salón de hielo y escarcha—. Lo entenderían. El **

**caso te toca muy de cerca y estás **

**emocionalmente relacionada, Candace. Puede que **

**me precipitara al sugerirles que... **

—**¿De qué hablas? —preguntó asombrada. **

**Se secó las lágrimas con las manos. ¿Por qué le **

**había acusado de algo tan horrible? Debía **

**disculparse inmediatamente—. Quiero hacerlo. Y **

**estoy dispuesta a todo por rescatar a mi hermana. **

**Terrence asintió seriamente. **

—**¿Seguro? Puedo rectificar y... **

—**¡ Terrence! —gritó apretando los puños a cada **

**lado de su piernas—. ¡Para!—Clavó los ojos en **

**los desnudos dedos de sus pies. Era injusto que **

**utilizara aquella carta contra ella; pero también **

**había sido injusto lo que le había dicho. Dios, **

**debería aprender a morderse la lengua—. Yo... **

**Está bien. **

—**No lo está —la reprendió—. A partir de **

**ahora deja de verme como Terrence, Candace, o esto no **

**irá bien. Debes respetarme, soy tu superior. Y sí, **

**te han elegido a ti por la proximidad y el parecido **

**que tienes con Leslie y yo les he dado el visto **

**bueno. **

—**¿No ha sido por mis aptitudes **

**académicas? —preguntó herida—. Menuda **

**decepción —dijo sarcástica. **

**Él apretó los dientes y marcó mandíbula. **

—**Estamos juntos en esta misión. Es una **

**situación un tanto peculiar, lo sé. Pero debes **

**obedecerme. De nosotros depende la vida de **

**muchas personas; y no pienso arriesgarme **

**llevando al torneo a alguien que puede echarlo **

**todo por tierra. **

—**Lo he entendido, Terrence —expresó sin **

**saber a dónde mirar. **

—**Señor. **

**Candace dio un respingo y se mordió el labio **

**inferior. ¿A qué tipo de señor se refería? ¿A **

**señor como superior en la jerarquía de agentes o **

**a señor como llamaría una sumisa a su amo? **

—**Sí, señor. Mañana empezará mi **

**instrucción. Deberé acatar sus órdenes. Y hoy... **

**Si debe de ser así, podemos dormir juntos — **

**cedía porque no quería que le apartaran del caso. **

—**No. Está bien. Esta noche dormiré solo. **

**Ha sido un viaje largo hasta Nueva Orleans y **

**necesito descansar. No quiero presionarte. **

**Incluso, podría ir a mi Jeep y dormir ahí; y **

**mañana volvería a llamar a tu puerta como si esta **

**noche no hubiera irrumpido en tu reserva privada. **

—**¿Hablas en serio? **

—**No —sonrió malignamente—. ¿Mi **

**habitación es la de las fustas, entonces? **

—**Sí. Está al lado de la mía —contestó **

**contrariada. **

—**¿La de Cenicienta? **

—**Humph... Qué gracioso. **

—**Por cierto, la seguridad de tu casa es una **

**mierda. Mañana lo solucionaré. **

—**¿Además de agente eres de Fire and **

**Burglar Alarm? **

**Terrence sonrió y la miró por encima del **

**hombro. **

—**Buenas noches, Candace. Que duermas bien. **

—**Tú también. **

—**Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa. **

—**Eh... De nada. **

—**Si necesitas hablar de algo o no puedes **

**dormir, puedes charlar conmigo sobre lo que **

**quieras. **

—**No creo —arqueó una ceja roja. **

—**O bien... —abrió una de sus bolsas y sacó **

**una carpeta marrón—. Podrías leer esto e ir **

**adelantando —se lo ofreció y esperó a que ella **

**lo tomara—. Es toda la información que hemos **

**recopilado sobre el caso Amos y mazmorras. **

**Rangos de los miembros, escenarios que más les **

**gustan, zonas de acción, roleadores DS asiduos... **

**Mañana te preguntaré. Lo que no entiendas lo **

**solventaremos juntos. Nos vemos mañana. **

—**Sí. Nos vemos. **

**¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado a su **

**vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? **

**Así, sin más. **

**Candace ocultó una sonrisa incrédula mientras **

**observaba cómo su superior ascendía las **

**escaleras hasta su nueva habitación. **

**Terrence Granchester estaba en su casa. Guapo y **

**sexy como solo Satanás podía ser. Pero había **

**cambios en él. Tenía una cicatriz que partía **

**horizontalmente su ceja derecha y, esta vez, **

**debajo de su oreja izquierda había un tatuaje con **

**letra japonesa. ¿Qué querría decir? **

**De repente, la idea de dormir sola le pareció **

**atroz. **

**Estaba hecha polvo, esa era la verdad, y **

**necesitaba compañía. Pero no la de él. Seguro **

**que no dormiría ni un minuto con él al lado. Su **

**presencia la alteraba en muchos sentidos, algunos **

**que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer. **

**Se quedaría en el sofá e intentaría dormir **

**viendo una de sus películas. Mejor distraerse, **

**que pensar en que una versión más morena de **

**Stephen Amell estaba en la habitación de **

**invitados. **

**Las voces le despertaron. **

—**Espera, espera, ¿quién dices que canta esa **

**canción? —decía una mujer. **

—**La cantan Earth, Wind and Fire... **

—**Entonces deja que la canten ellos. **

**¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién había abajo? **

—**Los príncipes azules siempre acaban **

**destiñendo... **

**Terrence se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y **

**bostezó. La habitación que le había facilitado **

**Candace era cómoda y tenía de todo. La chica sabía **

**cómo ser hospitalaria. Desde televisión, **

**ordenador, iPod con música... Hasta un balcón **

**cubierto de madera, con un par de tumbonas y una **

**mesa de mimbre. **

**¿Lo que oía era una película? Encendió el **

**reloj digital. Las dos de la madrugada. **

**Mañana debían madrugar para empezar con **

**el entrenamiento, y Candace todavía no se había **

**acostado. **

**Joder, sabía que la iba a incomodar, pero se **

**había imaginado el recibimiento de otro modo. **

**Menos hostil. Había sido un desastre. **

**Se levantó de la cama y salió de la **

**habitación. **

**Seguramente la chica no podía dormir **

**pensando en todo lo que se le venía encima. **

**«Pobrecita», pensó con ternura. **

**Bajó las escaleras con cuidado. La luz de la **

**pantalla plana iluminaba el acogedor salón. La **

**casa era como ella. Especial y cálida. **

**Él no era así. No era de esas personas que **

**hacían suyo aquello que les rodeaba. Su **

**apartamento en Washington era de tonos grises y **

**negros. Ordenado y recto. Tenía algún marco con **

**fotos de su familia, de su hermana y su sobrino; **

**una biblioteca y equipos multimedia de última **

**generación. Pero allí donde Candace tenía plantas y **

**flores, él tenía esquinas vacías; donde Candace **

**colocaba percheros de formas imaginativas, él **

**solo ponía una balda gris con ganchos vacíos en **

**la pared; donde Candace ubicaba figuras enormes **

**como el gato de los sueños de Alicia, que estaba **

**en la recepción y tenía entre sus garras un **

**paragüero, él tenía uno de metal, liso y funcional. **

**Candace era única, y él, un soso. **

**Luz y oscuridad. **

**Por eso se había llevado tan bien con Leslie. **

**Porque Les y él eran parecidos; y el mundo de **

**Candace les parecía un caos encantador y enigmático **

**que ponía el de ellos patas para arriba. **

**Candace era explosiva. Les y él eran comedidos **

**y serios. **

**Candace era un terremoto. Ellos eran un **

**pequeño sismo. **

**Se colocó frente a ella. Estaba dormida en **

**el sofá, abrazada al cojín en forma de corazón **

**con dos brazos que le rodeaban la cabeza. **

**Mierda, seguía teniendo esa sensación de **

**estar en terreno puro y ser un sembrador de **

**corrupción. La chica parecía una jodida hada. **

**El pelo rubio desordenado, la nariz insolente **

**asomándole entre un mechón... Y aquella boca **

**rosada y grande. **

—**Bueno —gruñó, frotándose la cara con las **

**manos—. Vamos allá. **

**Se había quedado dormida viendo **

**Hitch. Apagó el DVD y la televisión. **

**Con cuidado, coló las manos bajo su cuerpo **

**y la cargó en brazos. No pesaba nada, pero era **

**compacta y blanda al mismo tiempo. **

—**Agente Andry... Hoy ha sido un día **

**duro para ti, ¿eh, preciosa? **

**Candace se removió en sus brazos y abrió los **

**ojos poco a poco. **

—**Voy a acostarte —le explicó en un **

**susurro. **

**Ella asintió mientras luchaba por mantener **

**los ojos abiertos. **

—**¿ Terrence? **

—**¿Sí? **

**Candace, entre el sueño y la vigilia, apoyó la **

**cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. —No **

**llevas camiseta. **

**Él ahogó una sonrisa. **

—**Chist... duerme. **

—**¿Me dejas en mi habitación? **

—**Sip. No quieres dormir conmigo, así **

**que... —Llegó al rellano de la segunda planta y se **

**dirigió a la que, se suponía, que era la habitación **

**de Candace. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y le señaló **

**la que él ocupaba. **

—**Esa. **

—**¿Estás segura? —preguntó sorprendido. **

**Estaba señalando la habitación en la que él **

**descansaba. ¿Había cambiado de parecer? **

**¿Quería dormir con él? **

**Ella sonrió como si hubiese dicho una **

**estupidez. **

—**Sí, claro que sí. **

—**Bien —contestó feliz. **

**Entró con ella en la habitación y la dejó al **

**lado izquierdo de la cama. Él se puso en el **

**derecho y los cubrió a ambos con la colcha **

**morada. La luna alumbraba el rostro etéreo de **

**Candace, y Terrence la miró atentamente. **

—**Siento mucho haberle fallado a tu **

**hermana —confesó en voz baja—. Y siento **

**violentarte así... Pero tú y yo haremos un buen **

**equipo. —Le retiró el pelo de la mejilla y **

**aprovechó para acariciarla con los dedos... Por **

**favor. Quería tocarla. Quería quitarle la camiseta **

**y el pantalón y verla completamente desnuda—. **

**No te voy a decepcionar. **

**Le dio un beso en la frente y se acercó a ella **

**hasta rodearla con un brazo. Apoyó la barbilla **

**sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos. **

—**Hueles jodidamente bien. **

**La nariz le picaba y tenía algo duro y **

**musculoso entre las piernas. Abrió los ojos y se **

**encontró con la nuez de Adán de un hombre. **

**Terrence. **

**Frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. La **

**enorme pierna de su superior se había colado **

**entre las de ella. ¿Pero qué hacía él ahí? ¿Ese era **

**su modo de respetarla? Le había dicho que no **

**iban a dormir juntos. **

**Miró a su alrededor. Era su habitación. **

**Recordaba haberse quedado dormida y, **

**después, que alguien la levantaba y la llevaba a la **

**cama. Terrence se había tomado la molestia de **

**cargarla hasta la planta de arriba pero, con el **

**favor, se permitió la licencia de meterse en su **

**cama. Fíate de los buenorros morenos con ojos **

**azules. ¡Ja! **

**El corazón latía desaforado bajo su pecho. **

**El sol se colaba entre las persianas de su balcón, **

**y uno de sus rayos alumbraba el rostro viril de **

**aquel hombre. **

**Terrence siempre le había parecido muy guapo. **

**Insoportable, pero hermoso. No se podía tener **

**todo en la vida, ¿verdad? **

**Ahora estaba dormido y su rostro era... **

**enternecedor. Como el de un niño grande y **

**bueno. Pero no se engañaba. Terrence ya no tenía **

**nada de niño, y menos de bueno. Los años le **

**habían endurecido y marcado. **

**Hoy empezaba su entrenamiento. No **

**conocía a Terrence como lo hacía Leslie. No sabía si **

**era muy estricto o muy duro. Pero a Candace le **

**recordaba a una pantera negra. Siempre al acecho **

**en las sombras. Tomó aire y aceptó lo que venía. **

**Había dormido bien y estaba descansada. **

**¿Serían los efectos placebo de haber dormido **

**con compañía? Sin ser consciente de lo que **

**hacía, su mano tomó vida propia y se levantó **

**hasta tocar delicadamente su labio inferior. **

**La boca de ese agente debería ser multada **

**por promover el pecado. **

**Sin perder ni un minuto, alargó el otro brazo **

**hasta alcanzar el iPhone que había en su mesilla, **

**puso el silenciador y le hizo una foto. Con una **

**estúpida risita, se levantó poco a poco de la cama **

**y lo dejó descansar. **

**Cuando bajara a desayunar, le abroncaría por **

**haberse atrevido a meterse en su cama y en su **

**habitación. Pero mientras él descansara, ella **

**tenía trabajo que hacer. Leería los informes del **

**caso que había dejado sobre la mesa del salón. **

**###########**

**Dos horas después, Candace estaba inmersa en **

**el informe del caso más interesante que había **

**leído en su vida. Claro, sus anteriores casos **

**como policía de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans no **

**tenían nada que ver con delitos federales ni **

**violaciones a los derechos humanos, pero el **

**resumen facilitado por Terrence, que todavía seguía **

**acostado, apenas dejaba cabos sueltos. **

**Los había, por supuesto; pero por eso se **

**iban a infiltrar en Dragones y Mazmorras DS. El **

**objetivo era revelar la identidad de los Villanos y **

**de aquellos para quienes trabajaban. **

**E n Dragones y Mazmorras DS era donde **

**todo sucedía, tal y como se demostró quince **

**meses atrás. **

**A los cadáveres de las cuatro mujeres **

**muertas se añadieron más tarde los cuerpos sin **

**identificar de dos hombres blancos, hallados **

**entre Albuquerque West y Sunset Ranch, una **

**zona meramente desértica por la que pasaba la **

**Ruta 66. **

**La información de esos dos cadáveres se **

**había borrado del sistema. No había nada sobre **

**ellos. Ni siquiera mediante la identificación del **

**ADN. Todos sus historiales fueron suprimidos, y **

**los agentes federales e informáticos se habían **

**vuelto locos por averiguar de quiénes se trataba. **

**Al final, no lo lograron. **

**¿Por qué involucraban a esos dos sujetos en **

**el caso? Porque se hallaron más tarde que los **

**cuerpos de las cuatro mujeres, pero estaban en **

**avanzado estado de descomposición, y las **

**pruebas forenses coincidían en que habían **

**muerto más o menos sobre las mismas fechas; **

**por la zona común, a caballo entre Arizona y **

**Albuquerque, cónclaves donde habían sido **

**encontradas dos de las víctimas principales; y, **

**principalmente, porque ambos sujetos mostraban **

**pequeños agujeros en el perineo, señal de que **

**habían llevado piercings en aquella zona tan **

**sensible. En el BDSM los llamaban guiches, **

**piercings perpendiculares a la dirección del **

**pene; y significaban que eran posesión de una **

**ama o un amo. Si hubieran tenido el objeto **

**metálico en su cuerpo, podrían haber investigado **

**quién era el supuesto propietario o propietaria de **

**los sujetos. Pero ya no lo tenían; se lo habían **

**quitado recientemente. **

—**Vaya... —susurró comiéndose el **

**sándwich de jamón y queso que se había **

**preparado—. Qué daño... Guiche —repitió para **

**comprobar cómo sonaba la palabra en sus labios. **

**Y eso era lo que tenían: seis víctimas en las **

**fechas donde supuestamente se celebró el torneo **

**quince meses atrás; dos de ellas hombres no **

**identificables, personas invisibles que parecían **

**no existir para el sistema; cuerpos relacionados **

**con el BDSM y hallados en la ruta, según **

**descubrió Leslie, que siguieron en aquella **

**edición de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. **

**Mientras bebía su café, repasó los nombres **

**de los participantes del rol y cual era su jerarquía **

**dentro del juego. Debía memorizarlo todo para **

**no cometer ningún error y evitar llamar la **

**atención por ignorante, ya que era consabido que, **

**si estabas en el rol y en el torneo, conocías todo **

**aquel mundo a la perfección. **

**Los participantes en el rol se dividían en dos **

**grupos: los protagonistas, que eran los invitados **

**en el rol formado por parejas y grupos de amos y **

**sumisos, cada cual con su rango pertinente; y las **

**criaturas, los grupos estrictos de amos y amas, **

**encargados de ponerlos a prueba mediante sus **

**juegos de dominación. **

**DRAGONES Y MAZMORRAS DS 2012 **

**REPARTICIÓN DE LOS ROLES **

**PARTICIPANTES **

**PARTICIPANTES **

**1.1 PROTAGONISTAS INVITADOS **

**Los protagonistas optarán entre seis **

**cualificaciones o rangos diferentes que se **

**adjuntan solo a los Amos. Los sumisos no **

**pueden ser cualificados de ningún modo, a **

**excepción de cómo sumisos. Son los juguetes **

**personales de los amos y, a la vez, sus tesoros **

**más preciados. **

**Clasificación por jerarquía: **

**Amo Hank. El arquero. Protagonista Rango **

**6. Valoración + 11. Se caracteriza por ser el **

**grado más alto entre los protagonistas invitados **

**al rol. Hank, en el juego original, era el arquero, **

**el líder del grupo. Es un amo inteligente y fuerte. **

**Un líder por naturaleza. Conoce y controla todos **

**los tipos de castigo y es el máster al que seguir **

**en juegos de sexo en grupo. Su objeto: fusta en **

**forma de flecha. **

**Ama Shelly. La Bruja. Protagonista Rango **

**5. Valoración + 9. Ama que suele ser la mano **

**derecha de Hank. Cuando un protagonista de **

**Rango 6 y otro de Rango 5 se unen, pueden **

**originarse mediante meta consenso, situaciones **

**de Bukkake o Gang Bang. **

**Candace frunció el ceño. ¿Bukkake y Gang **

**Bang? ¿Metaconsenso? En el informe que **

**facilitaba Terrence no se hablaba de los términos y el **

**vocabulario del BDSM. Necesitaría ponerse al **

**día sobre ello y aprender todos esos vocablos **

**especializados. Continuó con el rango 5. **

**Las protagonistas de perfil Ama Shelly son **

**cariñosas y controladoras. Protectoras. Shelly **

**podrá hacer pactos con el Amo del Calabozo **

**cuando la situación lo requiera. Su objeto: **

**Látigo. **

**Amo Bobby. El Bárbaro. Protagonista **

**Rango 4. Valoración + 8. Son amos de caracteres **

**joviales a los que les encanta jugar. Pero debajo **

**de esa afabilidad, hay crueldad y dureza, aunque **

**siempre para el bien y el placer de sus sumisos. **

**Son amos retadores que confían mucho en su **

**fortaleza y en la de su sumisa/o. En el rol se **

**puede aliar fácilmente con Uni. Cuando Uni y **

**Bobby coincidan en un mismo escenario, podrá **

**darse un cuarteto. Objeto: Potro. **

**Ama Diana. La acróbata. Protagonista **

**Rango 3. Valoración + 9. Amas muy **

**disciplinarias y habilidosas, dotadas de una gran **

**belleza. Les gusta colgar a sus sumisas/os. **

**Cuando un Amo Hank y una Ama Diana se **

**encuentren y se reten, Diana deberá asumir la **

**dominación de Hank sobre ella, como sobre la de **

**su sumiso/a. Objeto: Cuerdas. **

**Amo Erik. El caballero. Rango 2. **

**Valoración + 8. Amo muy dominante y gruñón, **

**pero devoto de su sumiso/a. Siempre que Erik se **

**encuentre con un Amo del Calabozo, podrá **

**desafiar su orden. Si vence al Amo, su sumiso/a **

**pasará a ser de su propiedad. Objeto: La cruz. **

**Amo Presto. El hechicero. Rango 1. **

**Valoración + 10. Amo original en sus juegos, **

**adora la electricidad, pues es un modo de tocar al **

**sumiso/a sin tocarlo en realidad. Es magia. Puede **

**no ser muy versado en otros objetos y castigos, **

**pero es muy respetado por los demás amos. **

**Objeto: Electroestimuladores. **

**Madre de Dios, pensó. ¿Y dónde se suponía **

**que utilizaban la electricidad? ¿De verdad jugaban **

**con eso? Pero, ¿cómo? Cuerdas, fustas, látigos, **

**cruces, potros y electroestimuladores. Mmm... **

**Estaba acojonada. **

**CÓMPLICES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS **

**Durante el juego y en todos los escenarios, **

**los amos protagónicos podrían contar con la **

**colaboración u ayuda de dos personajes que están **

**ahí para ayudarlos a su modo. **

**Amo del Calabozo: Amo dómine por **

**antonomasia. Es el Máster del escenario en el **

**que se ambiente el juego de dominación. Él **

**controlará a los protagonistas y vigilará que **

**respeten las reglas. Su principal misión es **

**facilitar a los participantes cualquier instrumento **

**que necesiten para las pruebas y ser juez (incluso **

**participante en los retos, si el protagonista así lo **

**pide) en los duelos. El Amo del Calabozo podrá **

**quedarse con las sumisas de los protagonistas **

**vencidos en los duelos si desafía a las criaturas **

**que quieren llevársela para su uso, o por pedido **

**directo de los Villanos. Dependerá del gusto que **

**haya desarrollado el Amo del Calabozo por la **

**sumisa en cuestión. En ese caso, las criaturas **

**retarán al amo mediante un juego; Si el amo **

**vence a las criaturas, se quedará con la sumisa. **

**Será la sumisa esta vez quien deba rescatar a su **

**Amo original, sometiéndose al Amo del **

**Calabozo y realizando con precisión y éxito el **

**juego que él le encomiende. Si lo realiza, **

**regresará con su Amo original sin penalización. **

**El Amo del Calabozo es en realidad un maestro **

**versado en el BDSM, y su misión, aunque a veces **

**no lo parezca, es ayudar a los protagonistas para **

**que sigan avanzando en el rol. Objeto: todos. **

**Uni. El Amo Unicornio. Si Uni aparece en **

**escenas en las que las criaturas están siendo **

**demasiado crueles con las sumisas, el Amo **

**Unicornio puede liberarlas y perdonarles el **

**castigo, a cambio de un favor (se entiende que la **

**sumisa deberá obedecer a Uni en todos los **

**sentidos, aunque su amo se niegue. Luego será **

**devuelta a él CON penalización). Uni puede **

**aparecer en escena de dos maneras: cuando **

**coincidan en el mismo lugar una serie de **

**protagonistas mágicos que son: el mago, el **

**arquero y la bruja. O bien, a través de las cartas **

**que se hallen durante el juego (Ver COFRES **

**SECRETOS). **

**NOTA GENERAL: **

**amo. **

**(De ama). **

**1. m. Cabeza o señor de **

**la casa o familia. **

**2. m. Dueño o poseedor **

**de algo. **

**3. m. Hombre que tiene **

**uno o más criados, respecto **

**de ellos. **

**4. m. Persona que tiene **

**predominio o ascendiente **

**decisivo sobre otra u otras. **

**5. m. U. a veces como **

**tratamiento dirigido al señor **

**o a alguien a quien se desea **

** respeto o **

**sumisión. **

**dominante. **

**(Del ant. part. act. de dominar; lat. **

**dominans, -antis). **

**1. adj. Que domina. **

**2. adj. Dicho de una **

**persona: Que quiere avasallar **

**a otras. **

**4. adj. Se dice del genio **

**o carácter de estas personas. **

**5. adj. Que sobresale, **

**prevalece o es superior entre **

**otras cosas de su orden y **

**clase. **

**PERFILES **

**Todos los Amos inmersos en este rol **

**jerárquico, protagónico y dominante responden a **

**un perfil común que luego puede verse alterado **

**según la personalidad individual de cada uno. **

**Pero básicamente estos rasgos responden a: **

** Perfil de los Amos protagónicos: **

**Amos ideales. Entienden que su autocontrol es **

**fundamental para dominar a su sumisa. Son **

**severos y no flaquean en sus castigos, hasta el **

**punto de sentir placer como amos cuando ven **

**llorar a sus sumisas. No obstante, como amante, **

**la consolará y la calmará. Se deja venerar, y es **

**igual de tierno y recíproco con ella o con él. El **

**amo ideal siente amor y la misma veneración por **

**su sumisa. Pero deja los roles y los juegos a un **

**lado en la vida diaria para comportarse como un **

**amante, amigo o pareja. No tiene necesidad de **

**controlarla fuera de la alcoba. Este tipo de amos **

**corteja, y disfruta ganándose el corazón y la **

**confianza de aquellos a su cargo. Son **

**extremadamente pasionales, pero esa dulzura no **

**impedirá que exijan la rendición de su sumisa **

**mediante la determinación de un buen castigo. El **

**cuerpo de su sumisa debe ceder a él. Lo quiere **

**todo. Son protectores, siguen un código de honor **

**y defienden siempre a sus sumisas. Si algún **

**castigo no funciona, no solo culpan a la sumisa, **

**se culpan a ellos mismos también. Para ellos, el **

**hecho de ser Amo y Sumisa y rolear de ese modo **

**no significa que el uno sea superior al otro. Hay **

**igualdad dentro de ellos, y ecuanimidad fuera de **

**la cama. **

** Perfil de los Amos de Calabozo: **

**Amos dominantes en todos los sentidos, que le **

**dan un significado total y absoluto a la palabra **

**propiedad. Disfrutan con la dominación, pero **

**aman y se preocupan por su sumiso/a. Cuidar de **

**ellos y mimarlos está en su código moral. Son **

**amos tanto fuera como dentro de la cama. **

**Quieren que aquella persona que se ha entregado **

**a ellos evolucione como amante y también como **

**persona; que aprendan a someterse y a confiar en **

**que el amo siempre dará aquello que necesite el **

**sumiso. Este tipo de amos llegan a controlar **

**dietas, estética y modo de vida de los sumisos/as: **

**los dirigen. Necesita controlar todo; y si no lo **

**hace se encuentra mal y se frustra; el BDSM **

**cubre ese anhelo. Confía en su sumisa y puede **

**tener incluso más de una. Conoce lo que la apena, **

**la alegra, la enfurece, la excita... Lo conoce todo **

**de ella y, gracias a eso puede cubrir sus **

**necesidades. **

**Son amos que demuestran gran naturalidad, **

**no tienen que marcar territorio adoptando **

**posturas agresivas o de superioridad; son **

**pasionales y pueden conocer muchos modos de **

**castigo, pero al final solo utilizan el que le **

**satisface a él y a su sumisa. Es un amo honesto, **

**expresa sus sentimientos y no se avergüenza de **

**ello. Son personas muy seguras de sí mismas y **

**quieren que sus sumisos se sientan igual de **

**seguros con ellos, a la par que sin ellos. Buscan, **

**ante todo, contribuir al crecimiento personal de **

**su sumiso/a, y crecer, aprender y disfrutar con **

**ella o él. **

** Perfil Uni: Amos que son un **

**compendio entre Amo del Calabozo y los **

**protagónicos. Son muy juguetones y **

**provocadores. Actúan de un modo o de otro **

**dependiendo de las necesidades de la sumisa. Son **

**volubles y no tienen una personalidad definida. **

**Se amoldan y no imponen, excepto cuando **

**entienden que la sumisa necesita más mano dura **

**y menos flexibilidad. Son amos muy empáticos, a **

**los que no les importa doblegarse, en ocasiones, **

**a las necesidades de la sumisa. Los ruegos y las **

**súplicas pueden con ellos. Disfrutan viendo la **

**fidelidad real entre amos y sumisas y no dudan en **

**ponerlas a prueba. **

**Había un mundo lleno de psicología dentro **

**del BDSM. Y por lo visto también diferentes **

**tipos de Amos. Candace no sabía nada en absoluto **

**del DS. Lo poco que sabía era lo que la mayoría **

**de las personas creían saber: que se trataba de **

**una práctica sádica en la que se sometía **

**sexualmente a las personas de un modo que **

**rayaba la humillación. ¿Amos, esclavas, sumisos, **

**dominantes...? ¿En el siglo veintiuno? No lo **

**entendía. **

**Aun así, aunque era un universo oscuro y, **

**seguramente, lleno de leyendas urbanas, no podía **

**negar que sentía un leve cosquilleo y una sana **

**curiosidad ante aquellos temas. Pero le ponía la **

**piel de gallina saber que su hermana se había **

**sometido voluntariamente ante alguien. No se **

**imaginaba a Leslie haciéndolo. Aunque tampoco **

**se imaginaba haciéndolo ella misma. Y mucho **

**menos con Terrence... Además, ¿cuál iba a ser **

**exactamente su instrucción? **

**1.3 CRIATURAS **

**Dentro del rol habrá un grupo de enemigos **

**de los invitados protagónicos. Este grupo trabaja **

**para los Villanos y se encarga de someter a **

**aquellas parejas protagónicas que hayan perdido **

**en los desafíos presentados por EL ORÁCULO **

**(Ver Figuras clave en el escenario) en cada **

**escenario del juego de rol. **

**Aparecen cuatro clanes de Amos, algunos **

**invitados y otros no, que se subdividen en: Reina **

**de las Arañas, Orcos, Monos voladores y **

**Hombres lagarto. Todos tienen sus escenarios de **

**acción y sus territorios, y pueden actuar **

**libremente en ellos. Su función principal es la de **

**incomodar y dificultar la consecución en las **

**pruebas de los participantes. Estos cuatro clanes **

**utilizarán todo tipo de juguetes y soportes para **

**hacer estremecer a los sumisos, a veces **

**poniendo a prueba su aguante en el dolor, y otras **

**veces provocándolos hasta conseguir que lleguen **

**al orsm. Si el sumiso deja ir la codeword (Ver **

**3.4) en los castigos, o no contiene su propio **

**orgasmo, pierde al amo durante todo el juego, y **

**podría ver como él encuentra a otra sumisa. Esa **

**sería una prueba definitiva para su fidelidad. **

**Las criaturas utilizarán los objetos más **

**rudos y conocidos en el BDSM. Pinzas, **

**piercings, látigos con clavos, electrodos, **

**cinturones pene, arneses, consoladores **

**extragrandes, cera, hilo, espuelas... Y un largo **

**etc. **

**Reina de las Arañas: Especialista en **

**torturas y mano derecha de los Villanos. Evaluará **

**a los sumisos, se unirá a los castigos más **

**especiales siempre que le plazca y facilitará los **

**nombres de aquellos elegidos dignos de **

**acompañar a los Villanos en la final. **

**Orcos: Adoran el dolor y, como **

**consecuencia, ver llorar a los sumisos/as les **

**reporta placer. Trabajan en parejas y someten en **

**pareja. **

**Monos voladores: Suelen robar los **

**materiales de castigo de los Amos protagonistas. **

**Si llegado el momento de las pruebas que ordena **

**El Oráculo, los Amos no tienen su objeto en **

**mano, la sumisa o el sumiso al cargo del amo **

**irresponsable será castigado por el mono con **

**inclemencia. El sumiso/a no podrá llegar al **

**orgasmo. Si lo hace, los monos podrán llevársela **

**como esclava. La sumisa podrá entonces decir su **

**palabra de seguridad (codeword) para no **

**someterse a los monos, pero si lo hace, ella y su **

**amo protagónico serán eliminados del juego. **

**Hombres lagarto: Los más violentos de **

**los clanes. Les encanta esclavizar. Son rudos **

**físicamente, de aspecto musculoso. Fanáticos del **

**sexo en grupo, el fisting, el creampie y el DP. **

**Severos. No dan remisión. Y no les importa **

**someter hasta la extenuación. **

**NOTAS sobre las CRIATURAS: Las **

**criaturas están deseosas de que las parejas **

**protagónicas pierdan en sus duelos. Lo que **

**quieren es carne fresca para torturar y atormentar **

**a su antojo. Pero las parejas no están obligadas a **

**jugar con ellos, por eso tienen el arma de poder **

**más importante, el codeword (ver 3.4). La **

**palabra de seguridad salvará a los amos y las **

**sumisas de ser sometidos por las criaturas y, **

**como sucede en el juego de dominación y **

**sumisión entre parejas, la palabra de seguridad **

**hará que finalice el juego en el torneo para **

**ambos. **

**Vale. Ok. Entonces, no se obligaba a nadie a **

**estar con las criaturas. Respiró más tranquila y **

**resopló. Menos mal... ¡Viva la palabra segura! **

**¿Fisting, creampie y DP? Dios... ¿Orsm? Se **

**iba apuntando todas las palabras que luego debía **

**buscar por Internet y también las preguntas que le **

**surgían en una libreta. Cuando Terrence bajara a **

**desayunar le plantearía todas sus dudas. Con letra **

**mayúscula, a modo de posdata escribió: **

**LAS CRIATURAS ESTÁN NOMINADAS A **

**ABANDONAR LA CASA. **

**1.3.1 PERFILES **

**Perfil de los Amos Criaturas y de los **

**Villanos: Dominan en el aspecto sexual, no les **

**interesa la emotividad ni las necesidades de sus **

**sumisas. Solo les interesa el placer que puedan **

**obtener de ellas y, cuando ya las han sometido, **

**las relegan o se deshacen de ellas. Pueden **

**explotar a la sumisa en muchos sentidos y no **

**solo en los sexuales. Es un amo altivo que se **

**cree superior a los demás. Abusa de su sumisa y **

**la controla. No le gusta que pueda relacionarse **

**con el exterior ni que tenga contacto con nadie **

**más. Les encanta la debilidad de los demás **

**porque así se sienten más fuertes. Finge ser buen **

**amo ante los demás. Vende su falsa imagen para **

**atraer a posibles sumisas, pero luego es un **

**sádico que se ensaña con ellas y las reduce. **

**Jamás muestra sus sentimientos porque no siente **

**nada ante la entrega de su sumisa. Es un **

**especialista en todas las técnicas BDSM. **

**Candace resopló y se estremeció. ¿Cómo una **

**mujer u hombre, siendo sumiso, se pone en **

**manos de un amo con perfil villano o criatura? **

**Bueno, claro, ahí ponía que esos amos **

**macarristas tienden a disfrazarse bajo una actitud **

**que no era real. Y luego... ¡zasca! La polilla se **

**electrocutó con la bombilla. **

**ESCENARIOS EN LOS QUE SE **

**DESARROLLARÁ EL TORNEO DRAGONES & **

**MAZMORRAS DS **

**Se desarrollará la acción en el mundo de **

**Toril, en un continente llamado Faerûn, en honor **

**al escenario más popular entre los jugadores del **

**juego original de Dragones & Mazmorras. **

**Candace apuntó: preguntar a Lion dónde se **

**supone que está el mundo friqui de Toril... Hizo **

**un garabato al lado, y después añadió: ¿al lado de **

**Grayskull, con He-Man y Skeletor? **

**Cada escenario tendrá un Amo del Calabozo **

**al cargo y un grupo de criaturas dispuestas a **

**perturbar y a desafiar a los protagonistas. El Amo **

**del Calabozo decidirá, según las pruebas y los **

**desafíos completados, si las parejas de amos y **

**sumisas protagonistas deben someterse a la ley **

**del Oráculo. El Oráculo planteará una prueba de **

**DS para los que han fracasado en la misión; si **

**logran completarla cómo les han pedido, la **

**pareja protagonista podrá ser liberada por el Amo **

**del Calabozo. Si no lo consiguen, las criaturas se **

**los llevarán y los desafiarán a aguantar su castigo. **

**Si lo soportan, podrán regresar al juego de rol **

**pero, eso sí, penalizados. **

**FIGURAS CLAVE EN LOS ESCENARIOS **

**El Oráculo: Es el personaje que reparte el **

**juego en cada escenario. Repite las órdenes **

**directas de los Villanos, y lleva una baraja de **

**cartas. Las cartas se dividen en tres pilas para **

**representar una escena o un desafío. Una pila de **

**objetos (que servirán para jugar con la **

**sumisa/so), otra de modalidad o juego (cruz, **

**potro, esposas, cuerdas, silla de bondage, mesa **

**de tortura-exploración, suelo y cama), y otra **

**carta de duración de la prueba y número de orsm **

**a alcanzar por la sumisa. La pareja que fracase en **

**el duelo será castigada por las criaturas, pero, si **

**disponen de una carta Oráculo (Ver Cartas) **

**siempre podrán acudir una última vez al Oráculo **

**para jugar dos cartas trascendentales, en vez de **

**utilizar el codeword definitivo. Si el amo y la **

**sumisa no están de acuerdo en jugar con las **

**criaturas, podrán jugar su permanencia al todo o **

**nada con el Oráculo. Si les sale la carta de la **

**liberación, el Amo del Calabozo les ayudaría a **

**huir de las criaturas; pero, en caso contrario, si le **

**sale la carta de El castigador, la pareja queda **

**definitivamente eliminada del juego y volverán a **

**casa, sin tener oportunidad de ver siquiera la **

**final. **

**Pantalla unión de personajes: En cada **

**escenario es inevitable la reunión de varios **

**protagonistas para realizar los desafíos. Puede **

**llegar el momento en el que observar quién **

**presencia los desafíos en un mismo escenario y **

**quiénes se retan, sirva para liberarse del castigo **

**de las criaturas, incluso de una eliminación **

**fulminante bajo las cartas del Oráculo o bajo la **

**rendición de una sumisa. Por eso, en cada **

**escenario habrá un monitor con un número **

**indicado por los Villanos. Los afectados por **

**perder los duelos podrán acudir al Amo del **

**Calabozo con aquellos protagonistas que hayan **

**decidido colaborar para conseguir su salvación y **

**ofrecerle una performance en grupo. Deberán **

**saber convencer a los demás amos protagónicos **

**para que les ayuden. Si entre ellos suman más de **

**la cifra tope que indicaron los Villanos, serán **

**salvados; de lo contrario, serán eliminados. **

**Cofres secretos: Son las cajas que durante **

**cada día deben hallar los protagonistas en sus **

**misiones, el objetivo principal del juego. Solo **

**habrá cinco cofres por día. Así que los más listos **

**y avispados serán los afortunados en poseerlos. **

**En cada caja habrá siempre una llave, además de **

**cartas de liberación gratuitas, pases vips y **

**exclusivos con los Villanos; también objetos que **

**valen por un personaje o cartas que sumen en las **

**pantallas de unión; así como objetos de **

**dominación y cartas que valen para eliminar a **

**contrincantes; y, por último, pases para fiestas **

**exclusivas realizadas por los organizadores del **

**torneo. En ninguno de los cofres diarios habrá lo **

**mismo. **

**Codeword(palabra de seguridad): La **

**palabra de seguridad es una palabra salvadora **

**pactada entre amos y sumisas que detiene los **

**castigos durante sus juegos de dominación. La **

**podrán emplear también los amos y las sumisas **

**que hayan perdido en los duelos y que estén a **

**punto de enfrentarse a las criaturas. Es una **

**palabra de poder, y cada pareja tiene la suya. Si la **

**pronuncian, son liberados de las mazmorras **

**definitivamente y podrán volver a su casa, fuera **

**del torneo. **

**OBJETOS **

**Figuras protagonistas: Se pueden hallar **

**en los cofres o escondidas por la ruta del torneo. **

**Son útiles para utilizarlas en caso de Unión de **

**personajes o en caso de invocar a Uni. CARTAS **

**Se encuentran en el interior de los cofres. **

**Cartas cantidad: se utilizan para superar la **

**cifra que indican los villanos en cada escena. **

**Cartas cambio de pareja: durante el **

**torneo pueden surgir rencillas entre las parejas. **

**Esta carta habilita a cambiar de compañero, **

**siempre y cuando haya un duelo organizado por **

**el Amo del Calabozo. **

**Cartas switch: El Amo cede su rol **

**dominante a la sumisa. **

**Cartas capa invisibilidad: esta carta te **

**hace invulnerable durante la jornada y accedes **

**automáticamente a la siguiente etapa. **

**Cartas eliminación: puede eliminar de la **

**competición a un contrincante, quedarse con su **

**pareja y con todo el botín. El Amo afectado **

**puede solicitar un duelo de caballeros para **

**impedirlo. Si no lo hace, la nueva pareja deberá **

**poner a prueba su compatibilidad frente al Amo **

**del Calabozo. **

**Carta Uni: invoca a Uni automáticamente. **

**Carta Oráculo: Te da siempre una segunda **

**oportunidad ante el Oráculo si has resultado **

**eliminado o has fracasado en la prueba. **

**Carta vida extra: si te han eliminado, no **

**pasa nada. Guarda esta carta y revive. Pero solo la **

**puedes utilizar en un margen de dos días de **

**torneo. **

**Carta pregunta al Amo: te dará una pista **

**sobre dónde se esconde el cofre de la siguiente **

**jornada. **

**Carta Criaturas: si tienes la suerte de que **

**en esa escena está el tipo de criatura que muestra **

**la carta, te libras de su castigo en caso de que **

**perdieras el duelo. **

**NOTA: Los participantes protagónicos **

**podrán cambiar cartas entre ellos cuando crean **

**que sea necesario. **

**¡Guarda tus objetos y tus cartas, y cuídate de **

**los Monos voladores! ¡Ellos no duermen! **

**REGLAS DEL JUEGO **

**El objetivo principal del torneo es erigirse **

**como mejor amo y sumisa del rol Dragones & **

**Mazmorras DS (se premiarán las mejores **

** nas bukkake, gang bangs, felaciones, **

**bondage, creampie y todas las categorías BDSM **

**así como las parafilias más atrevidas. Para ello, **

**se jugará con el control de los orgasmos, el **

**tiempo, las cantidades y la capacidad del dolorplacer **

**de cada amo/a con su sumiso/a. **

**Candace se detuvo e hizo una mueca con la **

**boca. **

—**Debo de ser una ignorante... Parafilia... A **

**saber lo que significa —musitó mientras mordía **

**el sándwich y continuaba con las reglas del juego. **

**Para erigirse como mejor ama/amo y **

**sumisa/sumiso, los participantes tienen que **

**completar las misiones diarias (todas **

**relacionadas con el hallazgo de los cofres). **

**El formato de la búsqueda de los cofres es **

**estilo gincana. Los protagonistas y sus sumisos **

**deberán pasar por pruebas de velocidad, de **

**inteligencia, de confianza y de sincronía en **

**juegos donde los sentidos deben estar **

**completamente despiertos. Dentro de los cofres **

**hay siempre una llave. El amo deberá **

**coleccionarlas hasta conseguir, como mínimo, **

**tres llaves que los liberen a él y a su sumiso/a de **

**las mazmorras para acceder a la final y **

**presentarse ante los Villanos, los cuales los **

**retarán públicamente y los empujarán hasta **

**alcanzar sus límites. **

**El último duelo será entre Villanos y **

**protagonistas. **

**Solo puede ganar una pareja. **

**Durante el torneo diario, aquellos que no **

**consigan los cofres deberán medirse entre ellos **

**en el escenario. El Amo del Calabozo será el juez **

**de los duelos, y el Oráculo repartirá el juego. Las **

**criaturas esperarán la derrota de las parejas para **

**imponer su ley. **

**NOTA: Queda reservado el derecho del **

**duelo al honor (duelo de caballeros), tanto entre **

**amos como entre sumisas. Para ello, podrán **

**retarse públicamente y combatir cuerpo a cuerpo **

**a la antigua usanza. Guantes y a boxear. **

**NOTA 2: Para evitar que los orgasmos se **

**finjan, todos los participantes llevarán un **

**medidor de frecuencia cardiaca que controlará su **

**ritmo y su cénit en la culminación. **

**Duración del torneo: 5 días **

**Máximo penalizaciones: 2 **

**Lema del torneo: Consenso, Sanidad y **

**Seguridad. **

**Comunicado de los organizadores: **

**Los amos y sus sumisas podrán circular **

**libremente por las instalaciones del torneo una **

**vez se haya finalizado la jornada de rol y todos **

**hayan cumplido con sus castigos. **

**Los participantes deberán ir con la pulsera **

**de todo incluido que les facilitaremos cuando se **

**confirme su asistencia. **

**Normas morales: **

**Los roleadores se prestan a los pertinentes **

**análisis de sangre y pruebas físicas de resistencia **

**para demostrar que gozan de una buena salud. **

**Todas las relaciones sexuales se realizarán **

**con látex, a no ser que ambas partes involucradas **

**decidan no hacerlo. **

**El torneo es para la diversión y el **

**entretenimiento de aquellos que amamos y **

**respetamos el BDSM: no aceptaremos **

**comportamientos violentos si las sumisas no han **

**accedido a ello ni el amo ha dado consenso, ni **

**permitiremos la presencia de sádicos que no **

**muestren autocontrol. **

**Si en algún momento un sumiso/a recibe un **

**castigo en el que se le haga una herida o haya **

**derramamiento de sangre, la pareja protagonista **

**será expulsada del torneo. **

**Lo mismo sucederá si es una criatura quien inflige el dolor. **

**Cualquier juego a realizar estará bajo el **

**control de la organización. Garantizamos la **

**seguridad de todos los participantes y **

**aseguramos que todos los objetos que **

**facilitaremos son totalmente nuevos. **

**En Dragones y Mazmorras DS no **

**aceptaremos comentarios xenófobos y **

**eliminaremos de la competición a cualquier amo **

**o sumisa que muestre algún tipo de **

**comportamiento pedófilo. Desde la organización **

**denunciamos tales desviaciones tajantemente. **

**¡Cuando las mazmorras se abren, los **

**dragones se van de caza! ¡Que empiece el torneo! **

**NOTA: El BDSM puede ser un juego sexual **

**o un modo de vida, pero siempre se debe **

**practicar con respeto y el beneplácito del amo y **

**la sumisa. La devoción, el amor y la entrega de la **

**sumisa por el amo, debe ser igual que la **

**devoción, el amor y la entrega del amo por su **

**sumisa. **

**Candace parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza. **

—**Joder... Vaya lío. No me he enterado de **

**nada... Menudo juego se habían montado. Ella no **

**era adicta a los roles, pero había miembros de la **

**Policía que jugaban a WarCraft y explicaban sus **

**aventuras en sus reinos virtuales y ella se **

**asombraba al ver que lo vivían con tanta **

**intensidad. **

**Los organizadores de Dragones y **

**Mazmorras edición DS —se había permitido **

**rebautizarlo—, lo tenían muy claro y creían en el **

**juego como algo de mero entretenimiento. **

**Pero había algunos miembros que no lo **

**tenían tan claro y estaban haciendo de un rol **

**sexual formado, seguramente, por personas **

**equilibradas y sanas aunque con atípicos gustos **

**sexuales, una especie de cantera para traficar con **

**personas. No obstante, eso no solo sucedía en el **

**BDSM: sucedía en todas partes. Unos utilizaban **

**tapaderas como anuncios para buscar nuevas **

**modelos publicitarias; otros aseguraban tener **

**trabajo de au pair en algún país extranjero... Esta **

**vez le había tocado a un rol de dominación y **

**sumisión; pero igual que no todos los que **

**ofrecían trabajos de au pair o las webs que **

**buscaban al nuevo rostro del verano eran nidos de **

**trata de blancas, los foros del BDSM, su gente, **

**tampoco lo eran. Aun así, la mierda salpicaba a **

**todo el mundo, ¿verdad? **

—**Buenos días, agente. **

**Candace levantó la cabeza de golpe, y se **

**encontró con el hercúleo cuerpo de Terrence, su **

**adorable cara de recién despertado y una sonrisa **

**de pecador indomable en su boca. La joven por **

**poco se atraganta con el café al verlo. **

**Mierda, incluso con legañas estaba bueno. **

—**Buenos días. **

—**¿Poniéndote al día? **

**Candace miró las hojas del informe **

**desparramadas sobre la mesa y procedió a **

**ordenarlas. **

—**Sí. **

—**Chica aplicada. **

**Ella lo miró de reojo. Iba en calzoncillos. **

**Unos calzoncillos negros ajustados que marcaban **

**toda su mercancía... Y menuda tesoro guardaba... De **

**menuda no tenía nada. Al parecer a Terrence no le **

**importaba exponerse ante ella de ese modo; y **

**Candace se sintió secretamente fascinada por ese **

**detalle. **

**Ellos dos iban a vivir emociones fuertes a **

**partir de ahora. Pero la realidad era que Terrence **

**siempre fue el amigo de Leslie y no el suyo, por **

**mucho que ella lo había intentado. **

—**Tienes café, bollos, zumo de naranja... — **

**enumeró ella cogiendo la libreta con las **

**preguntas y colocándosela sobre las piernas. **

—**¿Desde cuándo estás despierta? **

—**Desde las cinco y media —contestó, **

**aprovechando para repasar su parte trasera ahora **

**que él tenía la cabeza metida en la nevera. **

—**¿No pudiste dormir? **

—**Te metiste en mi habitación. Te **

**equivocaste. **

**Terrence la miró por encima de su hombro y **

**sonrió arqueando las cejas. **

—**¿En serio? Me dijiste que esa era la tuya. **

—**No, te equivocaste. Te dije que la de al **

**lado era la tuya. **

—**No me di cuenta. Lo entendí al revés... **

**Pues me gusta tu habitación —tomó la botella de **

**leche fría, la desenroscó y se puso a beber a **

**morro delante de ella. **

**Le recordó al anuncio de Coca-Cola, donde **

**salía un trabajador de una obra, a pecho **

**descubierto, bebiendo de la lata, y las oficinistas **

**estaban pegadas a la ventana, haciendo de **

**voyeurs. **

**Pues bien, Terrence era un atleta y no había ni **

**rastro de grasa en su cuerpo. **

**Y ella era una voyeur. **

—**¿Tú no usar vasos, hombre mono?— **

**preguntó estupefacta. **

**Terrence dejó de beber y limpió el morro de la **

**botella con la mano. **

—**Vamos a compartir más que nuestras **

**salivas, agente. No se ponga quisquillosa. **

—**Oye, a ver —Candace se levantó de la barra **

**americana de la cocina y se plantó delante de él **

—**. ¿Me quieres poner nerviosa? No tienes que **

**soltarme ese tipo de comentarios cada dos por **

**tres. Hoy ya soy más consciente de lo que debo **

**hacer y estoy dispuesta a todo. **

—**¿Seguro? **

**Terrence lo dudaba. No era fácil para una mujer **

**descubrir el BDSM de ese modo. Pero confiaba **

**en Candace, en su valentía y en su honestidad. Y **

**ansiaba enseñarle y jugar con ella. Lo haría **

**porque lo deseaba desde siempre pero, ante todo, **

**por su seguridad. Cuanto más supiera Candace sobre **

**la dominación, más curiosidad despertaría en el **

**rol y más a salvo estaría ella a su lado. **

—**Sí. Quiero hacerlo —levantó la barbilla y **

**echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Eso no quiere decir **

**que no me vaya a acobardar. Lo haré. Y **

**probablemente lloraré como una niña pequeña, **

**pero no me lo tengas en cuenta. Supongo que **

**será inevitable, porque... no tengo resistencia al **

**dolor. Pero tampoco tengo alternativa. **

**Terrence cubrió su mejilla con la mano y sonrió **

**tiernamente. Candace era resistente. Pero se sentía **

**insegura ante la idea de obedecer y someterse a **

**un hombre; y no a uno cualquiera. A él, y en el **

**plano sexual. **

—**Por Leslie. **

—**Sobre todo por ella, sí. —Su mirada verde **

**se tornó dubitativa y miró extrañada la mano de **

**Terrence, que ardía sobre su cara—. ¿Está mal? **

**Terrence arqueó su ceja partida y negó con la **

**cabeza. **

—**No. No está mal. Yo también estoy **

**preocupado por Leslie y necesito sacarla de ahí **

**como sea. Y me gusta que seas franca conmigo. **

**Necesitaremos ser muy honestos el uno con el **

**otro. ¿De acuerdo? **

—**De acuerdo. **

—**Y... ¿agente? **

—**¿Sí? **

**Terrence se inclinó sobre ella y le dijo al oído. **

—**Cuando llores, yo lameré tus lágrimas. **

**Candace tragó saliva y sintió que las rodillas se **

**le volvían de gelatina. ¿Si se caía ahí, sin ningún **

**motivo, quedaría muy mal? **

**Se avergonzó al sentirse atraída por él **

**cuando su hermana estaba secuestrada y **

**desaparecida; por eso dio un paso atrás y con voz **

**temblorosa preguntó: **

—**¿Crees que la han...? **

—**No, agente. No lo han hecho —la atajó **

**con contundencia. **

—**¿Por qué estás tan seguro? **

—**Porque Leslie es muy valiosa para ellos. **

**No harán nada con ella hasta el final. **

**Candace pensó en su contestación. Hasta el **

**final... **

—**Por el torneo. Hasta la final del torneo — **

**comprendió. **

—**Sí. No sabemos quiénes son los Villanos. **

**No sabemos dónde viven, cómo viven, cuál es su **

**objetivo... Hay trata de blancas tras ellos, pero **

**¿con qué objetivo? ¿Y la droga? ¿La variación del **

**popper? ¿De dónde la sacan? ¿Quiénes son sus **

**camellos? Son como putos entes —gruñó **

**frustrado—, y nadie les ha visto los rostros **

**jamás. La Reina de las Arañas invitó a Clint y a **

**Leslie al torneo, y lo hizo porque tu hermana **

**despertó el interés de los Villanos, y puede que **

**también el de ella. Si la tienen, no la sacarán **

**hasta la final. Es un bocado de los que a ellos les **

**gustan. —¿Y si la drogan? ¿Y si la violan? Y si... **

**Terrence se relamió los labios con nerviosismo. **

—**Leslie es una excelente agente del FBI. **

**No sé qué están haciendo con ella ni sé quién la **

**tiene, pero tu hermana sobrevivirá y peleará. Lo **

**único que tú y yo podemos hacer por ella ahora **

**mismo es empezar a trabajar y prepararte para tu **

**nueva identidad. No vamos a torturarnos **

**pensando en lo que podrían estar haciéndole. **

**Vamos a solucionarlo, dando lo mejor de **

**nosotros para llegar hasta ella. ¿Queda claro, **

**agente? **

**Candace asintió y se sentó de nuevo en la **

**butaca. —Queda claro, señor. — Terrence tenía don de **

**mando y era autoritario. Si hacía de amo, lo haría **

**de muerte. **

—**Bien —tomó asiento en la butaca de al **

**lado; y mientras tomaba un sándwich de los que **

**había preparado Candace y se bebía un vaso de zumo, **

**miró la libreta que había utilizado con interés—. **

**Este es el plan de hoy. Me preguntas las dudas **

**que tengas sobre lo que has leído en el informe y **

**después empezamos a trabajar en tu **

**entrenamiento. **

—**¡Sí, señor! —Hizo el saludo militar. **

—**Agente Candace, no se propase conmigo... — **

**murmuró mirándola con ojos ardientes por **

**debajo de sus pestañas. **

—**No lo haré, la Virgen de los azotes me **

**libre —musitó entre dientes. **

**Terrence reprimió una carcajada. **

—**Esto va a ser muy duro... Adelante, **

**pregúntame lo que quieras. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**¿Tenia novia?, pensó sorprendida por la **

**libre desviación de su cerebro. Mmm, bueno, a **

**ella no le debería importar si él tenía novia... En **

**todo caso a la novia sí. Pero su código moral no **

**permitía tocamientos con alguien que ya **

**estuviera casado. Sus gruesos y largos dedos no **

**llevaban ninguna alianza, así que... **

—**¿Tienes novio, Candace? **

—**¿Yo? —preguntó estupefacta. **

**Él la miraba con ojos azules oscurecidos, **

**misteriosos y... desafiantes. ¿Por qué el desafío **

**ante una pregunta de ese tipo? **

—**Sí, tú. **

—**Eh... no. No... oficialmente —pero, ¿qué **

**estaba haciendo? Claro que no tenía novio. Se **

**aburría de los hombres enseguida y el sexo no le **

**parecía nada del otro mundo... Pero reconocer **

**que en ese momento tenía menos vida sexual que **

**su camaleón le avergonzaba. Quería demostrarle **

**a Terrence que no era una solterona mojigata. **

**Terrence fijó sus ojos en la taza roja de café que **

**ahora bebía, y empezó a darle vueltas entre las **

**manos. Candace se fijó en que hacía fuerza con los **

**dedos, como si quisiera reventar la vasija **

**colorada. **

—**Aclárame eso de que «no oficialmente». **

—**Bueno... Es un amigo de la comisaría. **

**Es... —¿Quién era? ¿El bueno de Timi? No, ni **

**hablar. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera competir **

**con Terrence... Que rabiara si alguna vez lo veía. Ah... **

**Magnus—. Se llama Magnus. No estamos **

**saliendo... No de manera... **

—**Ya, oficial. ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que **

**no podéis decir que folláis de vez en cuando? **

**Candace se echó hacia atrás y levantó las cejas **

**hasta casi juntárselas con el nacimiento del pelo. **

—**Guau... —murmuró—; ese comentario **

**está fuera de su jurisdicción, señor. Lo que yo **

**haga con Magnus no debe de importarle. **

—**Te equivocas —levantó la mirada y la **

**traspasó con ella—. Durante tu instrucción y lo **

**que dure resolver esta misión, agente Andry, **

**estaré al mando de todo. No pienso dejar ningún **

**cabo suelto. Desde hoy, no te verás más con **

**Magnus —prohibió tajantemente—. No necesitas **

**distracciones. **

—**¿Puedes ordenarme eso? —Sus ojos **

**verdes lanzaban llamas. **

—**Hay jugadores de BDSM por todas partes. **

**El mundo es un pañuelo y no pienso arriesgarme **

**a que alguien te vea con otro tío que no sea yo. **

**Debemos empezar ya con nuestros papeles. **

—**¿Leslie pasó por lo mismo? **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Estaba saliendo con alguien?—preguntó **

**interesada. **

—**No —miró su reloj de muñeca—. Tengo **

**todo el día organizado así que, por favor, utiliza **

**este tiempo en solventar dudas. Debes de tener **

**muchas... **

—**Unas cuantas, sí. Por ejemplo, sobre **

**Leslie. Si la tienen secuestrada y le sacan sangre **

**pueden averiguar que es agente federal y podrían **

**matarla. **

**Terrence negó con la cabeza. **

—**No es posible. Cuando Leslie entró en la **

**misión, todos los datos reales sobre Leslie **

**Andry fueron anulados de la base de datos. Se **

**le creó una nueva identidad en todos los sentidos. **

**Incluso cambiamos sus pruebas de ADN. **

**Intentamos proteger a nuestros infiltrados. **

—**Ya... ¿Conmigo habéis hecho lo mismo? **

—**Sí. Por ahora Candace Andry no es hija de **

**padres irlandeses, sino hija adoptada de una **

**familia texana. Trabaja en una galería de arte en **

**Chicago y es una chica deliciosa y... muy tímida. **

**No deberás hablar mucho. **

**¿Que no hablara mucho? Pero si no se **

**callaba ni debajo del agua. **

—**La misión va a ser un fracaso.—Bufó ella **

**retirándose el flequillo largo de los ojos. Hacía **

**poco que se había escalado el pelo y tenía una **

**melena de color rubio oscuro, rica y llena de **

**cuerpo. Pero aunque el peluquero le había **

**intentado recortar el flequillo, ella se había **

**negado. Se lo peinaba un poco hacia un lado y **

**solucionado—. Si no puedo hablar, me ahogaré. **

—**Todos los gastos de la misión van a cargo **

**del FBI. Todo. Desde hoteles, hasta viajes, dietas **

**y compras personales... Todo nos lo **

**subvencionan. **

—**¡Viva el FBI! En el cuerpo de Policía solo **

**te pagan el café de la oficina. **

—**Vaya, lo siento... —dijo con una sonrisa. **

—**Sí, ya veo cómo lo sientes... Vale, **

**entiendo que al infiltrarme me protegéis con una **

**nueva identidad. **

—**Siguiente pregunta. —Se levantó y **

**recogió los platos vacíos del desayuno y las tazas **

**que ya se habían utilizado. Abrió el lavavajillas y **

**colocó las cosas en su sitio. **

**Candace no se lo podía creer y estuvo tentada **

**de correr a por su iPhone y hacerle una foto al **

**tío bueno que estaba poniendo su lavavajillas en **

**calzoncillos. Ah, sería la envidia de Facebook. **

**Pero no lo haría, obvio. **

—**Bien... ¿Qué mueve a los participantes a **

**apuntarse a un torneo de esa índole? **

—**Diversión. Solo diversión. Ellos no lo ven **

**como tú. Tú te lo pasarás bien teniendo sexo **

**vainilla con Magnus —murmuró—. Ellos **

**disfrutan teniendo sexo más picante. **

—**¿Vainilla? —¿Con Magnus? Estaba loco. **

**Pero se había creído la trola. **

—**Es como se conoce a la mayoría de **

**personas que hacen el amor a lo clásico. **

—**Oh, por Dios... Terrence, no te muevas ahora. **

**Candace se levantó y cogió a Ringo, que estaba **

**inmóvil y camuflado en los calzoncillos de Terrence. **

**Lo había sacado del terrario nada más levantarse **

**y, mientras ella leía, Ringo pululaba por la **

**cocina. **

**Rozó sus apretadas nalgas con los dedos y una **

**corriente eléctrica recorrió su mano hasta su **

**hombro. **

**Terrence se giró y frunció el ceño. **

—**¿Me estás metiendo mano? **

**Candace, roja como un tomate, le enseñó a **

**Ringo, que disfrutaba cobijado entre las palmas **

**calientes de su dueña. **

—**Le gusta mucho mezclarse con la gente... **

**Es una manía. Como un pequeño trastorno. **

**Terrence estudió al bicho verde que la joven **

**trataba con tanto cariño. **

—**¿Tú también tienes lagartos? **

—**Es un camaleón. **

—**Lo que sea. Joder, mira que es feo. **

—**No digas eso delante de él. Lo entiende **

**todo —le reprendió. **

**Terrence se echó a reír. **

—**Leslie también tiene. Ahora se los cuida **

**una compañera del FBI... Se nota que sois **

**hermanas. **

—**Nos encantan. Tenemos un pequeño **

**camaleón tatuado en nuestro cuerpo, ¿sabes? Ella **

**lo tiene en el interior del muslo izquierdo, y yo... **

—**¿En el derecho? —fijó su mirada en sus **

**muslos. **

—**Sí. Nos gustan desde pequeñas. Y son **

**seres muy sensibles y divertidos... **

—**Es un reptil —contestó incrédulo—. Es **

**de sangre fría. **

—**Como tú —espetó dándose la vuelta y **

**dejando a Ringo en su adorado ficus. **

**Cuando lo enfrentó de nuevo, se aclaró la **

**garganta y cruzándose de brazos le preguntó: **

—**En las reglas del torneo no indican si los **

**ganadores reciben algún tipo de remuneración **

**por ser mejor amo y mejor sumisa. **

—**Hay un premio. Dos millones de dólares. **

—**Do... —se atragantó—. ¡¿Dos millones de **

**dólares?! —gritó con voz de pito. **

—**Sí. **

—**Vaya, ahora sí que entiendo por qué **

**participan. **

—**El premio es muy atractivo. Pero la gente **

**del BDSM, los que de verdad lo aman y entienden **

**lo que es, no están ahí por el dinero. Para ellos ya **

**es un premio poder participar y jugar a sus juegos **

**favoritos. Erigirse como Amo y sumisa **

**ganadores, al margen de los millones, les da una **

**satisfacción casi espiritual. Es un honor para **

**ellos. **

**Terrence hablaba con respeto sobre los **

**practicantes del BDSM. Ella no sabía nada sobre **

**ellos, pero él, al parecer, entendía qué les movía. **

**¿Se habría infiltrado más de la cuenta? **

—**¿Se sabe ya cuál será la ruta de este nuevo **

**torneo? **

—**A los seleccionados nos enviarán una **

**invitación privada con el lugar de inicio de los **

**juegos. Esto es como una gincana. Sabemos **

**dónde empieza pero no sabremos dónde acabará. **

—**En las reglas del juego he leído que se **

**impondrán castigos a aquellas parejas que pierdan **

**en los duelos. Los Hombres lagarto, los Monos y **

**todos los demás... jugarán con el amo o la sumisa **

**de la pareja... ¿Eso no es obligarles a hacer algo **

**que no quieren? ¿No es eso un abuso? **

**El agente se apoyó en la encimera y sonrió **

**comprensivo. **

—**No se le obliga a nadie a hacer nada en **

**contra de su voluntad. Esa es la realidad de **

**Dragones & Mazmorras DS. El juego es sano, **

**justo y muy respetuoso. Las Criaturas son amos **

**que esta vez jugarán ese rol, pero no quiere decir **

**que sean malvados. Si te das cuenta, las parejas **

**protagonistas siempre pueden elegir qué hacer. **

**El rol siempre les da segundas elecciones, **

**incluso cuando ya han perdido. Una pareja puede **

**aceptar el castigo de las Criaturas si se ha **

**decidido por consenso entre ambos. Si no es así, **

**la pareja siempre puede abandonar y finalizar su **

**participación antes de caer en gang bangs o en **

**otro tipo de actividades más multitudinarias y **

**duras. Pero te sorprenderá ver que muchos **

**querrán jugar con las Criaturas, porque para ellos **

**se trata de un juego sexual donde no hay pecado, **

**excepto el de no disfrutar. Todo dependerá de la **

**personalidad del amo y la sumisa. **

—**Pero he leído que los Amos criaturas son **

**muy crueles. ¿Como un hombre o mujer sumiso **

**se entrega a alguien que le hará daño? **

—**Piensa que si se entregan a ello, es **

**porque lo desean. Podrás ver a gente gritar, y te **

**parecerá que lo están pasando verdaderamente **

**mal. Pero en realidad lo disfrutan. Están en su **

**propia fantasía. La sumisión y la dominación son **

**roles sexuales y espirituales, y Dragones & **

**Mazmorras DS es una película. Y todos los **

**participantes están en su salsa. **

—**Entiendo... Creo. Tengo la idea del BDSM **

**como algo malo y oscuro. Es normal que tenga **

**reservas, ¿no? —Ella misma se estaba **

**defendiendo de las nulas críticas de Lion. **

**Él se cruzó de brazos y colocó su pierna **

**derecha por delante de la izquierda. **

—**¿Tiene más preguntas, señorita? **

—**¿Qué es Toril? **

**Terrence sonrió abiertamente y Candace tuvo que **

**parpadear para dejar de mirarlo. ¿Le rodeaba un **

**halo de luz? **

—**Toril es un planeta ficticio de los **

**escenarios de los Reinos Olvidados. Los juegos **

**de rol de Dragones y Mazmorras se escenifican **

**en planetas y tierras de los Reinos Olvidados y **

**de WarCraft. Sea cual sea la ruta que sigamos, **

**los escenarios que nos preparen estarán **

**inspirados en ellos. Toril significa la cuna de la **

**vida. **

—**Hay palabras del informe y del dossier **

**que no entiendo. **

—**Lo solucionaremos. Te he traído un par **

**de cositas para que te documentes. **

—**Podría pedirle a Marisa que me prestara **

**esos libros eróticos que están tan de moda **

**ahora... **

**Terrence resopló y clavó los ojos en el techo. **

—**No vas a leer eso. **

—**Pero habla de BDSM, ¿no? Todo el **

**mundo se lo ha leído. **

—**Nena... El BDSM auténtico es otra cosa. **

**Lo suyo son juegos de amos y esclavas vainilla. **

**Candace parpadeó. ¿Nena? La había llamado **

**nena... Vaya. El agente estaba perdiendo sus **

**formas; y Terrence salía a la superficie. **

—**Pues es un bestseller. **

—**Los leí, ¿crees que no? Pero son libros **

**que pueden confundir a la gente. El protagonista **

**estaba loco y traumatizado porque su madre le **

**apagaba las colillas en el pecho y decidió **

**meterse en el BDSM. Y ella pretende salvarle y **

**sacarlo de ahí. Pues adivina. **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Los amos y las sumisas no quieren que **

**nadie les salve. Les gusta lo que hacen, les gusta **

**su mundo. Y no responde a ningún tipo de **

**psicopatía, ni paranoia, ni trastorno obsesivo **

**compulsivo... Por eliminación y por mayoría, hay **

**muchos más desequilibrados vainillas que **

**miembros de BDSM. Hay muchos más locos que **

**hacen el amor a lo clásico y con ternura, que **

**amos y sumisas. Hay gente que se excita si les **

**lames los pezones y gente que se corre si se los **

**muerdes. Pero unos y otros sienten placer. El **

**dolor puede ser placer, y eso lo saben los DS. **

—**Hablas como si fueras uno de ellos. **

**Los ojos de Terrence se oscurecieron, las **

**comisuras de sus deliciosos labios se alzaron, y **

**su rostro mostró un mundo lleno de pecado y **

**lujuria. **

—**Soy uno de ellos, Candace. Soy Amo desde **

**que cumplí los veinte y me di cuenta de que me **

**gustaba más el sexo más duro y de control que el **

**convencional. Que me dieran esta misión fue **

**mera casualidad. **

**Candace abrió la boca de golpe. **

—**¡¿Qué?! **

—**Vas a jugar conmigo, así que mejor te **

**digo ya cuáles son mis gustos sexuales, ¿no te **

**parece? —Intentó ponerle un tono cómico al **

**asunto, pero Candace no se reía. **

**¿ Terrence era un amo? ¿Un amo de verdad? La **

**cabeza pensante de la joven empezó a carburar y a **

**hilar ideas y sospechas que no le gustaron nada. **

—**A ver... —fijó los ojos verdes en el dibujo **

**impreso en el cuello de su superior—. ¿Qué **

**significa el tatuaje que llevas en el cuello? — **

**Estaba asustada y a la vez, se sentía femenina **

**delante de él. Como si él pudiera evaluarla y ella **

**seducirlo. Qué sensación más extraña... **

—**Significa «amo». **

**Candace se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a **

**caminar de un lado al otro. **

—**¿Por qué siento como si esto fuera una **

**encerrona, Granchester? **

**Él se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se **

**cubrieron de humor. Candace le llamaba Granchester **

**cuando estaba nerviosa y cabreada. **

—**No lo es. **

—**¿Quién introdujo a Leslie y a Clint en las **

**artes de la dominación? **

—**Un dominante que da clases de BDSM en **

**Nueva York. Yo se lo recomendé. **

**Candace apretó los labios. **

—**¿Y por qué debes de ser tú quién me **

**inicie a mí? ¿Por qué debo acatar esta decisión? **

**No somos los mejores amigos, aunque nos **

**conozcamos desde hace años. ¿Por qué me has **

**elegido a mí como tu sumisa? Podrías entrar con **

**otra. **

**Esta vez fue Terrence quien dibujó una línea de **

**frustración con su boca. **

—**¿Prefieres que sea un dómine quien tenga **

**que tocarte y hacer que te excites? ¿Quién tenga **

**que azotarte y...? **

**Candace se estremeció. **

—**Es igual de incómodo que me lo hagas tú. **

**Incluso puede que más —protestó ella. **

—**Leslie utilizó a una domina mujer. Clint **

**accedió porque prefería que fuera una tía quien lo **

**azotara. Tu hermana no quería que fuera un **

**desconocido quien le metiera mano. Así que **

**intentó sentirse más cómoda con una mujer. Y **

**Susi hizo un trabajo excelente con ambos. Los **

**preparó a la perfección. **

**Candace miró hacia otro lado. ¿Susi? **

—**Candace, mírame. —Ella no lo hizo. Rebelde **

**y desafiante, sí señor—. Lo he decidido así **

**porque Leslie no querría que tú te pusieras en **

**manos de un amo que no conocieras. Ella sabe **

**que yo cuidaré de ti. Y yo, de algún modo, me **

**siento responsable de lo que te suceda. **

—**Vete a la mierda, Terrence. No eres mi **

**hermano mayor, ¿sabes? Si quiero que otro amo **

**me enseñe lo que es el BDSM, estoy en mi **

**derecho de escogerlo. Pero tú has decidido por **

**mí y me has obligado a acatar tu decisión. **

—**¿Insinúas que me rechazas? **

—**¿Y tú me estás diciendo a mí que eres un **

**amo de verdad? ¿Amo y agente especial del FBI? **

—**Sí. Una cosa no va reñida con la otra — **

**gruñó entre dientes. **

—**¿Lo sabe el subdirector? ¿Lo saben tus **

**superiores? **

—**No. **

—**¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? **

—**Porque a nadie le importa. A los demás **

**solo les debe importar mi competencia como **

**agente federal. Mis gustos sexuales no deberían **

**incumbir a nadie más que a mí. **

—**Y a mí... Ahora también lo sé yo. **

—**Quiero que seas mi pareja en esta misión. **

**¿Demasiado para ti, agente? **

**Candace entreabrió los labios sin saber qué **

**decir. Terrence era un provocador, pero sabía **

**perfectamente que, por mucho que la empujara, **

**ella no se echaría atrás en su determinación de **

**continuar con el caso. No era solo las drogas y el **

**tráfico de personas. Se trataba de su hermana. **

—**Pero estás en un caso de BDSM... Y te **

**han elegido a ti como agente al cargo. **

—**Mera casualidad. Me han elegido por mi **

**perfil, no porque sepan que me gusta dar **

**cachetes. **

**Candace apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. **

**«Quiere intimidarme el muy cretino». **

—**Entonces... Esta misión te va como anillo **

**al dedo, ¿verdad, Terrence? —preguntó con inquina. **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Lo sabía mi hermana? **

—**Tanto Clint como ella. **

—**¿Cómo se lo tomaron? **

—**Sorprendidos al principio. Pero luego lo **

**agradecieron, porque les pude ayudar en muchas **

**cosas. «Muchas cosas». **

**Lo que implicaba esas palabras sería material de estudio. Ahora debía decidir si quería a Terrence como amo y jefe o solo **

**como jefe. **

—**¿Sigues pensándote si me quieres o no? **

—**¡Pues claro! —murmuró rabiosa—. Esto **

**no es fácil para mí... Eres... Eres Terrence. El niño **

**que me tiraba del pelo, me quitaba las muñecas, **

**me apartaba de los juegos y se reía de mí porque **

**no tenía tetas. Y ahora quieres que... **

—**Candace. —La cortó con frialdad. Sus ojos **

**azules destilaban resentimiento—. Si es **

**demasiado para ti, lo solucionaremos. Pero eso **

**no cambia el hecho de que entres en el torneo **

**como mi pareja. Serás mi pareja sí o sí, no hay **

**debate en esto. Aun así, es un acto de **

**irresponsabilidad no aceptar trabajar conmigo en **

**tu instrucción. Debemos ser una pareja perfecta; **

**y si no conoces mis gustos y mi forma de ser, no **

**podrás aceptar mi comportamiento como amo en **

**el rol y podemos confundir a la gente. Pero es tu **

**decisión, y a mí no me gusta imponer mi **

**presencia a nadie. —Se encogió de hombros, **

**pasándose la mano por la cabeza—. Ve a **

**cambiarte. Te llevaré a un sitio en el que puedas **

**empezar tu entrenamiento. **

**Candace dio un respingo y echó los hombros **

**hacia atrás. **

—**¿Ahora mismo? **

—**Ahora. —Ordenó con dureza—. Vamos a **

**buscarte a un amo. Tienes que familiarizarte ya **

**con el ambiente. Sube y ponte algo con capucha, **

**que cubra parte de tu rostro. **

**Candace le obedeció y pasó por su lado, **

**mirándole de reojo. Terrence estaba muy enfadado. **

**Se le notaba en la pose: los músculos tensos, los **

**hombros alzados, la mandíbula apretada... **

**Un punto a su favor. Terrence, como agente al **

**cargo, podía ordenarle que acatara su ley, de lo **

**contrario se consideraría un acto de rebeldía y la **

**retirarían inmediatamente del caso. Pero no lo **

**hacía. Le estaba dando la posibilidad de elegir; a **

**su manera, claro. **

**No tenía ni idea de amos y dominantes. Del **

**BDSM solo conocía lo que la cultura popular **

**decía: que era oscuro y pervertido. Y ahora, Lion **

**la iba a llevar a un sitio en el que empezar su **

**instrucción. **

**Estaba aterrorizada. **

**¿Quién se suponía que le iba a enseñar? **

**Desde la calle Tchoupitoulas, bordearon el **

**río y dejaron de largo el Irish Channel. **

**Terrence conducía en silencio. **

**Era la primera vez que Candace se subía en su **

**coche, y se maravilló de lo limpio que estaba y lo **

**bien que olía... Los asientos eran de piel negra; la **

**consola tenía aparatos llenos de luces de última **

**generación y el interior era amplio y muy **

**cómodo. No había ninguna pegatina, ni peluchito **

**ni ambientador en forma de dibujo animado a la **

**vista. Su Jeep era exclusivo, serio y recto como **

**él. Pero, a la vez, era cómodo y seguro. **

—**Estás enfadado —le dijo Candace mirando **

**por la ventana opaca el ferry que llegaba hasta **

**Gretna. **

**Terrence la observó con los ojos azules oscuros **

**entrecerrados. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una **

**sudadera violeta, y el contraste con los mechones **

**de pelo rubio que acariciaban sus mejillas y los **

**ojos verdes claros y rasgados era cautivador. No **

**llevaba nada de maquillaje y, aun así, su belleza **

**natural era sexy y gatuna. **

**¿Enfadado? No tenía ni idea. Terrence tenía tanta **

**frustración en ese momento que no sabía cómo **

**decirle a esa chica que era tonta por no elegirlo. **

**No iba a permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que **

**otro que no fuera él le enseñara lo que era el **

**BDSM. Él quería hacerlo. Por eso mismo, en **

**cuanto el subdirector le dijo que estaban **

**pensando en Candace Andry para infiltrarla, él se **

**ofreció inmediatamente a ser su partenaire. No **

**se sentía bien si se imaginaba a alguien atando, o **

**fustigando a la pequeña Candace... Esa chica debía **

**entrar amablemente en el mundo de la sumisión y **

**la dominación. Y para ello, lo mejor era ponerse **

**en las manos de alguien en quien pudiese confiar. **

**Leslie no le perdonaría que hubiera dejado a **

**su hermana en manos de otro. Por eso él se haría **

** ahora, el hada testaruda tenía miedo de **

**él y se sentía insegura, lo que propiciaba su **

**necesidad de estar con otro y no tener que **

**intimar con él. No obstante, el éxito de la misión, dependía entre otras cosas del papel que desempeñara Candace, y aunque la joven estaba siendo irresponsable, él no lo sería; el mejor **

**amo para Candace se llamaba Lion Romano. **

**Y se acabó. **

**Ella se daría cuenta inmediatamente. **

**Pasaron de largo el vecindario de Saint **

**Thomas y se metieron de lleno en el Barrio **

**Francés, o French Quarter, como allí se conocía. **

**Siempre que patrullaba esa zona, Candace se **

**imaginaba Nueva Orleans en el pasado. Sus calles **

**todavía tenía ese espíritu que hablaba de hombres **

**ricos y criollos, de esclavitud y prostitución, del **

**misterio de la brujería y el vudú. Por algo se **

**consideraba la ciudad del pecado en la antigua **

**América, ¿no? **

**Bourbon, Ursulines, Charles... eran algunos **

**de los nombres de su calles, las cuales evocaban **

**lo clásico y lo poético de antaño. Caminitos en **

**los que antes las prostitutas no eran tan **

**jovencitas como ahora, al contrario: eran **

**mujeres experimentadas, no como las niñas que **

**trabajaban de forma burda las esquinas en la **

**actualidad. **

**Y aun así, aunque el Barrio Francés todavía **

**pecaba, uno no dejaba de admirarlo y verse **

**abducido por el olor a azaleas de sus patios, por **

**los balcones de hierro forjado de sus antiguas **

**casas; por los colores de las fachadas y la música **

**del saxo a ritmo de jazz. **

**El Barrio Francés tenía algo mágico que **

**gritaba por la supervivencia. **

—**No. No lo estoy —contestó Terrence **

**finalmente. **

—**¿Que no estás qué? **

—**Tu pregunta... **

—**Ah, vaya... —Fingió que se asombraba—. **

**¿Contestas después de diez minutos? —preguntó **

**aburrida—. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que te **

**he preguntado. **

—**Me has preguntado que si estoy enfadado. **

**Mi respuesta es no —le habló como si fuera una **

**niña pequeña. **

—**Ya, claro... ¿Entiendes al menos mi **

**reacción? —Seguía mirando a través de la **

**ventana. El sol hacía que el río Misisipi brillara **

**como si estuviese cubierto por diamantes. **

—**Entiendo que tus nuevos superiores te han **

**dado unas directrices y que tú te quieres saltar la **

**principal a la torera. Luego: tendré que dar una **

**valoración al FBI de tu trabajo y por ahora no **

**estás facilitando las cosas. Me siento un poco **

**decepcionado. Leslie nunca... **

**Candace lo encaró ofendida. **

—**Leslie no está aquí, ¿verdad? —La **

**intención con la que lo dijo no era la de **

**ofenderlo, pero por el modo que tuvo Terrence de **

**agarrar el volante se dio cuenta de que lo había **

**vuelto a hacer. Sin embargo, él la ofendía **

**comparándola con su hermana. Y todo el mundo **

**sabía que las comparaciones eran odiosas—. **

**Puedo aprender lo mismo con otro amo. No eres **

**el mejor del mundo, Terrence. **

—**Eso es algo que no sabrás hasta que **

**pruebes a otro antes que a mí y veas las **

**diferencias. **

—**A lo mejor lo que veo me gusta mucho **

**más. A lo mejor —entrecerró los ojos verdes y **

**estudió su perfil, elegante como el de una pantera **

—**..., me gusta tanto que no necesito probar nada **

**más. Podría incluso entrar en el juego sin que **

**tengas que ser tú mi acompañante. **

**La mirada de Terrence estaba llena de sarcasmo. **

**Detuvo el coche en la famosa calle de los piratas, **

**Bourbon Street, donde los hermanos Lafitte **

**celebraban la consecución de los botines robados **

**y tenían sexo hasta quedar inconscientes. **

**Terrence apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo del **

**asiento de Candace y acercó su nariz a la de ella para **

**decirle: **

—**A lo mejor eres peliroja, mides un metro **

**ochenta y estás para mojar pan... Pero ambos **

**sabemos que no eres así. **

**Ella parpadeó. **

—**Lo vuelves a hacer. Esa es Leslie, no soy **

**yo —dijo en voz baja y seria. **

**Terrence la miró fijamente, repasando su **

**atuendo y admirando los pómulos altos y la boca **

**rosada de aquella valiente mujer inconsciente que **

**no sabía que él cuidaría de ella mejor que nadie; **

**que no sabía que ella era muchísimo más **

**hermosa y especial que su espectacular hermana. **

**Al menos, para él. **

—**Baja del coche —le ordenó. **

**Candace no tardó ni un segundo en obedecer. O **

**salía de ahí... O... No sabía lo que iba a pasar, **

**pero de repente se hacía difícil respirar ahí **

**adentro. Como el fuego que se come el oxígeno, **

**así era Terrence. **

—**¿Qué hacemos en Bourbon? **

—**Voy a presentarte a unos amigos. **

**De fondo se escuchaba una comparsa **

**fúnebre, la muerte de un ser querido. Pronto **

**desfilarían por ahí todos sus familiares, con el **

**féretro a hombros, mientras caminaban al ritmo **

**de una melancólica trompeta; y luego regresarían **

**al ritmo alegre del jazz. Candace no estaba de humor **

**para pararse y sentir respeto y pena por ellos. **

**Terrence se acercó a una antigua casa que estaba **

**franqueada por dos pubs de copas, uno de ellos **

**era el Lafitte's Blacksmith shop . Por la mañana, **

**bajo la luz del sol, todos los pubs, clubes, **

**restaurantes y locales que invadían las catorce **

**calles del French Quarter, parecían inocentes: **

**lugares en los que la gente de todas las edades **

**podían tomarse algo en sus terracitas y ver **

**corretear a los niños alrededor. Pero Candace y **

**Terrence, nativos de esa tierra e hijos de esa ciudad, **

**sabía que por la noche todo se transformaba. **

**Candace observó el timbre de botones **

**metálicos y plateados. ¿Qué hacían ahí? **

—**¿Sí? **

—**Traigo un botín —dijo Terrence. **

**Hubo un silencio corto en el interfono y **

**después la puerta de la entrada se abrió. **

—**¿A qué viene eso? ¿«Traigo un botín»? — **

**repitió Candace asombrada. **

—**No pienso exponerte en los clubes **

**nocturnos populares del barrio. Este es un local **

**secreto donde se practica el BDSM; y solo **

**algunos saben su contraseña. «Traigo un botín» es **

**la contraseña. **

**Ella abrió la boca al tiempo que Terrence subía **

**las escaleras hasta la primera planta. ¿Un club **

**clandestino? ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionada? **

—**Este club existe desde hace al menos un **

**siglo. Lo fundó una familia criolla de Nueva **

**Orleans y ha pasado de generación en generación. **

—**Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera **

**roja. **

—**¿Una familia de amos? **

—**No — Terrence sonrió como un pirata—. Una **

**familia de amas. **

—**¿Son mujeres? ¿Las dueñas son mujeres? **

—**Es posible que las conozcas —le advirtió **

—**. Cúbrete el rostro con la capucha y ponte esto **

—**se sacó la gorra Billabong negra que llevaba y **

**se la colocó por debajo de la capucha, **

**metiéndole parte de los mechones rubios por **

**dentro y por detrás de las orejas. Terrence se detuvo **

**en sus lóbulos y los acarició con parsimonia—. **

**Tienes las orejas muy pequeñitas... **

—**Agente Granchester... —murmuró Candace con **

**las mejillas rojas, inmóvil, recibiendo gustosa **

**esa caricia. **

—**¿Hum? **

—**¿Qué está haciendo? **

**Terrence sonrió y sacó las manos. **

—**Me ocupo de que nadie te reconozca. **

**Sí. Y también le magreaba las orejas. Cosa **

**que a ella la ponía a mil. Buah, tenía los pezones **

**de punta. Desvió la mirada a ver si se marcaban a **

**través de la sudadera. Pero no. Menos mal. **

—**Cuando mires, no alces mucho la cabeza, **

**¿de acuerdo? **

**La puerta se abrió, y ante ellos apareció una **

**mujer de color a la que Candace le costaba **

**reconocer. Vestía con pantalones de pitillo rojos, **

**un top negro y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo **

**color, y tan altos que daban vértigo. Sus ojos eran **

**azules, efecto de las lentillas de color que **

**llevaba. **

—**Mira lo que ha traído la marea...—dijo **

**con una enorme sonrisa invitándoles a pasar. **

—**Nina —la saludó Terrence. Puso la mano en la **

**parte baja de la cintura de Candace y la precedió **

**hasta el interior del local. **

—**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, King. **

**Él asintió de acuerdo a su afirmación y Candace **

**levantó las orejas como un felino que captara la **

**amenaza alrededor. ¿Por qué se sentía amenazada **

**por esa mujer? **

—**¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Nina. **

—**Lo de siempre —contestó escueto—. **

**Tráeme a tres. **

**La mujer parpadeó con sorpresa, asintió y **

**pareció comprender sus prisas. Caminó a través **

**del pasillo blanco decorado con cuadros de **

**antiguos fundadores, meneando las caderas de un **

**lado al otro y taconeando con brío. Se detuvo **

**ante una caja que collada a la pared. La abrió, y **

**entre veinte llaves diferentes escogió una dorada **

**con una cinta negra colgando. **

—**Toda tuya. —Nina le dio la llave y miró **

**con curiosidad a Candace. **

**Terrence la alejó de su escrutinio y se dirigieron **

**de nuevo a la puerta de la calle. El club estaba en **

**el subterráneo y era un lugar que todo el mundo **

**desconocía. **

—**¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Candace bajando **

**las escaleras—. Esa mujer te ha llamado King — **

**se mofó como si fuera ridículo. **

—**Es mi nick. El nombre que uso en el foro. **

—**¿Como un pseudónimo? **

—**Sí. **

**Ella bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. King... **

—**¿Nina conoce el foro rol de Dragones y **

**Mazmorras DS? **

—**No lo creo. El foro rol y el torneo hace **

**poco que existen. No más de dos años. Además, **

**es un foro muy selectivo. Pero si tu pregunta se **

**refiere a si la veremos en el torneo... La **

**respuesta es no. Nina y sus hermanas solo **

**regentan este club. No les interesa nada más. **

**Vaya... Mientras bajaban a lo que parecía ser **

**un sótano, Candace se preguntó hasta qué punto Terrence **

**conocía a la familia de amas. Y como la **

**curiosidad mató al gato, dejó de pensar en ello. **

**Terrence la llevaba a un reino oculto entre las **

**sombras, un inframundo que ella ignoraba. Y la **

**sensación era parecida a la que tuvo cuando era **

**niña y descubrió a su padre disfrazado de reno, **

**dejando regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad. **

**Conclusión: Santa por supuesto que existía, **

**pero lo de los renos era un montaje. **

**Tal vez, en ese momento descubriría que no **

**solo existían el sexo y el amor convencional; **

**podría haber algo más tras la puerta que estaban **

**abriendo. **

**¿Le gustaría lo que iba a encontrar? **

**###########**

**Si te dan a elegir entre **

**cuatro demonios, el feo, el **

**malo, el bueno y el tío **

**bueno, ¿a quién elegirías? Al **

**final cogerías al tío bueno... **

**¿No? Pues lo mismo con los **

**amos. **

**No había muy buena iluminación. No se oía **

**nada; pero, para Candace, incluso el silencio era más **

**inquietante que cualquier sonido que pudiera **

**darse en las salas de ese club. **

**Joder, estaba bajo tierra. Nunca se hubiera **

**imaginado que en Nueva Orleans pudiera haber **

**algo así; aunque, por otra parte, ¿dónde habría **

**algo así sino en Nueva Orleans? **

—**¿Están insonorizadas? —preguntó **

**mientras rozaba con los dedos una de las puertas **

**metálicas. **

—**Sí. Es el único modo de mantener lo que **

**se hace aquí en secreto. **

**Todas tenían colores distintos. Al final, se **

**divisaba una puerta negra y grande con un león **

**dorado que hacía de picaporte. **

**Terrence. León. **

**King. Rey. **

**Candace ató cabos y llegó a la conclusión que **

**Terrence era el Rey León dentro del mundo del **

**BDSM. **

**Él sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Presionó al **

**interruptor y la espartana sala se iluminó con una **

**luz azulada y tenue. **

—**En este local hay muchas salas **

**distintamente ambientadas. Tienen salas rojas, **

**medievales, salas dungeons, salas fetish y salas a **

**pelo, como esta. Todas están equipadas con **

**todos los juguetes necesarios. Las rojas disponen **

**de un completísimo material para las prácticas **

**SM: cama de tortura, trono, cruz de San Andrés, **

**cepos, jaulas, potros, fustas y látigos de **

**diferentes colas... Las medievales cuentan con su **

**propia prisión, cama de estiramientos, puntos de **

**suspensión, sillas de tortura... Y la sala fetish **

**dispone de ropa de cuero, látex, pvc, botas, **

**zapatos, máscaras, antifaces... **

**Candace lo escuchaba y no lo escuchaba. Estaba **

**consternada por la crudeza de aquella sala, y eso **

**que no tenía nada. Solo dos vigas de madera **

**ancladas al suelo con dos cadenas colgando en la **

**parte superior. Nada más. La pared estaba **

**desconchada y el suelo era de cemento. La sala **

**olía a algo menos fuerte que amoníaco, como si **

**la hubieran limpiado y desinfectado. En esos **

**sitios habría lágrimas, sudor y muchos fluidos **

**que después debían desaparecer de ahí por **

**cuestión de higiene. **

**Candace no se quería ni imaginar lo que sucedía **

**entre esos muros. **

**Una vez, en la universidad, su amiga Marisa, **

**que trabajaba en Nueva Orleans como asistente **

**jurídico, le había dicho que las mujeres debían **

**tener en su interior a un ángel y a un demonio, a **

**una santa y a una zorra. **

**Pues bien, ante aquella situación, Santa Candace **

**se hacía cruces. Pero Candace «la zorra» arqueaba **

**una ceja expectante y curiosa. **

—**¿Qué hacemos aquí? —aunque lo sabía **

**muy bien. **

—**Vas a hacer una elección. Es tu turno. **

**Tres hombres entraron en la sala. **

**Vestían con pantalones de cuero e iban **

**descalzos. Uno era calvo y fornido, de ojos **

**claros; el otro era alto, fibradísimo, guapo, de **

**largo pelo negro, y ojos oscuros pero de aspecto **

**un tanto gótico; y el tercero era... un hombre **

**mayor, muy atractivo, pero le recordaba a su **

**padre. Ella se puso a la defensiva cuando los tres **

**invadieron su espacio e, inconscientemente, dio **

**un paso para acercarse a Terrence. Él la miró **

**analizando su reacción, pero continuó con el **

**gesto impertérrito. **

—**Estos son Brutus, Prince y Amadeo. **

—**¿Y ella es? —preguntó el de pelo largo y **

**liso. **

—**Pussycat —contestó Terrence mirándola de **

**reojo. Candace torneó los ojos por debajo de la gorra. **

**¿Minina? ¿Ella? ¡Ella no era una minina! **

—**Pussycat busca a un amo. ¿Quién quiere **

**ponerla a prueba? **

**Los tres sonrieron expectantes y caminaron **

**a su alrededor, como hienas deseosas de darle un **

**bocado. **

**Candace no podía imaginarse trabajando con **

**uno de ellos. No podría nunca. Le... le asustaban. **

**Ella no... Esos hombres exudaban hormonas **

**dominantes por todos los poros. **

**Brutus, que era el calvo fornido parecido a **

**un culturista, se colocó delante de ella y con voz **

**dulce le dijo: **

—**Desnúdate para mí, Pussycat. Déjame ver **

—**alargó la mano decidido a apartarle la capucha, **

**pero Terrence le agarró de la muñeca. **

—**No se toca hasta que ella os dé permiso —ordenó con voz fría. **

**Brutus gruñó y obedeció al Rey León. **

**Amadeo, el que se parecía a su padre, se **

**inclinó sobre su oído. **

—**Qué bien huele. **

**Terrence apretó los dientes cuando vio que Candace **

**temblaba ante la cercanía de esos hombres. **

—**Llevas demasiada ropa. Quítatela — **

**ordenó Amadeo pasándole la mano por el trasero. **

—**Amadeo, no le pongas la mano encima si **

**ella no te lo ha pedido todavía —gruñó Terrence **

**entre dientes. **

**Candace se sintió humillada. Terrence la estaba **

**presionando y dejaba que esos tres amos la **

**provocaran, creyéndose que ella era sumisa y que **

**obedecería. Pero no lo haría. No con ellos. Se **

**sintió como un trozo de carne con ojos, pero en **

**el fondo comprendió lo que le ofrecía Terrence. Él **

**no le haría daño, era alguien en quien podría **

**confiar... No era un hombre completamente **

**desconocido el que la desnudaría y la empujaría **

**hasta sus límites... Era Terrence. Y quería instruirla. **

**¿Habría alguien mejor que él? No para ella. Si te **

**dan a elegir entre cuatro demonios; el feo, el **

**malo, el bueno y el tío bueno, ¿a quién elegirías? **

**Al final cogías al tío bueno. ¿no? Pues decidió **

**que debía de ser lo mismo con los amos. **

—**No le vemos el rostro, no vemos su **

**cuerpo... No sabemos nada de ella —enumeró **

**Brutus—. No nos hace ni puto caso, Rey. ¿Estás **

**seguro de que es una sumisa? **

**Prince sonrió diabólicamente y observó la **

**barbilla temblorosa de Candace. **

—**Tiene la piel pálida y está asustada — **

**murmuró—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? No te **

**haremos nada que tú no estés dispuesta a asumir. **

**Bueno —se corrigió—, Brutus sí. Yo no —dijo **

**petulante. **

**Terrence apretó los puños para no reventarle la **

**cabeza al creído del Príncipe. Todas las sumisas **

**se enamoraban de él, pero él... ya no se **

**enamoraba de ninguna. **

**Brutus gruñó y se tocó el paquete. **

—**Ya la tengo gorda, Pussycat. Quítate la **

**jodida ropa. Vamos a darte una lección de **

**modales. **

**Candace negó con la cabeza y clavó sus ojos **

**verdes en Terrence, diciéndole: «¿Piensas alargar **

**esta mierda mucho más?». **

—**¿Eso es un no? —inquirió Brutus **

**acercándose peligrosamente a Candace. Le sacaba **

**dos cabezas a la joven agente—. **

**¿Tan rápido buscas castigo, monada? Ya entiendo... ¿Quieres **

**que te la quite yo? **

**Brutus era, sin duda, el amo cruel. **

**Terrence la observó, y sus miradas colisionaron. **

**Como Terrence permitiera que uno de esos tres **

**hombres la tocara, no se lo iba a perdonar jamás. **

**Él se sentía molesto por el mal rato que le **

**estaba haciendo pasar; pero era necesario que **

**viera que no era nada sencillo trabajar con un **

**amo al que no conocía de nada. Otras mujeres **

**sumisas que ya hubieran practicado el BDSM, **

**seguramente no hubieran tenido problema en **

**obedecer las instrucciones que ellos le habían **

**dado a Candace. Pero para ella todo era nuevo y **

**oscuro. Era normal que se negara. **

**Necesitaría acostumbrarse a ello. Y tenían **

**pocos días para lograrlo. Pero contaban con su **

**paciencia, la de él, y con el entusiasmo que la **

**joven pondría para no quedarse atrás y seguirle, **

**tan solo para que no pudiera recriminarle nada y **

**no la comparara más con Leslie. **

—**¿Gatita? —preguntó Terrence a modo **

**tentativo—. Tú decides, nena. ¿A qué amo **

**quieres elegir? **

**Ella estaba tensa como una vara. Agachó la **

**cabeza y tragó saliva. **

—**A ti —contestó con voz temblorosa. **

**Terrence recibió su rendición como una **

**bendición, aunque escuchar las lágrimas en su **

**respuesta no le dio ningún orgullo. **

**Podía ser muy rastrero si había algo que le **

**importaba en juego. Ella debía conocer sus **

**defectos. En esos días se conocerían a la **

**perfección, en la intimidad y fuera de la alcoba. **

**Y Candace no solo le importaba para la misión. **

**Candace era importante desde el día en que la **

**conoció. De maneras que ni él comprendía, pero **

**así era. —¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó para **

**dejarlo claro ante los demás amos y también ante **

**ellos mismos. **

—**He dicho que te elijo a ti —replicó **

**alzando un poco más la voz, dolida por la **

**situación. **

—**Perfecto — Terrence despidió a los tres amos **

**con un movimiento de cabeza y una simple **

**palabra—: Caballeros, gracias por sus servicios. **

**Los tres amos se despidieron de él y **

**repasaron por última vez a Candace. **

—**Puede que en otro momento, monada — **

**dijo Prince guiñándole un ojo. **

—**Puede que no —aseguró Terrence **

**amenazándolo solo con la voz. **

**Prince alzó las manos y encogió los **

**hombros. **

—**Claro, Rey. **

**La puerta se cerró y los dejaron solos. **

**Candace estaba temblando, con la mirada **

**empañada y clavada en sus bambas Adidas de tela **

**azul y blanca. No sabía lo que le pasaba. Como **

**policía había hecho cosas infinitamente más **

**peligrosas que meterse en ese agujero con cuatro **

**amos. Pero se sentía mal... Uno le había **

**magreado el culo. Joder. **

**Además, una mujer tenía que ser muy **

**valiente para quedarse ahí y entregarse a ellos de **

**ese modo. La sumisión era, o un acto de valor **

**incontestable, o un acto de locura atroz. No lo **

**sabía. **

**Escuchó los pasos de Terrence y vio la punta de **

**sus deportivas. **

—**Si hubieras sido una sumisa, te habrías **

**excitado con solo oírles hablar. No sé qué tipo **

**de inclinaciones sexuales tienes, Candace, pero estás **

**dentro de esta misión y yo te voy a enseñar a **

**actuar como una sumisa con su amo. Dentro de la **

**cama —especificó—. Voy a probar en ti todos **

**los juguetitos que utilizaremos en el torneo. — **

**Se detuvo para escoger las palabras adecuadas, **

**pero no le vino nada a la mente que pudiera **

**suavizarlo—. Tendremos sexo. ¿Lo entiendes, **

**Candace? Dime que lo entiendes... —Apretó los **

**puños, asustado. **

**Ella afirmó con la cabeza, pero seguía sin **

**mirarlo a los ojos. **

—**Sé que puede ser incómodo al principio **

**pero, si te relajas, puedes disfrutar con las **

**lecciones. Lo haremos juntos. Lo aprenderás **

**todo sobre este mundo, y puede incluso que te **

**agrade. No lo sabrás hasta que no lo pruebes. Mi **

**misión es conseguir que te guste para que hagas **

**el mejor papel de tu vida en el rol. ¿Estás **

**conforme? Esta vez dime la verdad porque no voy **

**a perder más el tiempo. **

**Candace asintió con movimientos mecánicos de **

**su cabeza. **

**«Mierda, Candace, mírame...». **

**Terrence levantó su barbilla con dulzura. Ella **

**tenía las pupilas un poco dilatadas por el estrés. **

**Maldita sea; Candace se había creído que él iba a **

**permitir que los amos jugaran con ella. Lo había **

**creído de verdad. Qué poco lo conocía... **

—**Eh, mírame, brujita —ordenó con ternura **

—**. ¿Estás bien? **

**Candace se relamió los labios y sus ojos **

**lanzaron llamaradas verdes de rabia y confusión **

**al tiempo que le miraba de frente. **

—**Eres un mamón, hijo de... **

—**Chist —sonrió con suavidad—. Lo sé. No **

**era mi intención asustarte. Pero quería que **

**supieras con qué tipo de perfiles y de amos **

**podías encontrarte. Los tres son excelentes tíos, **

**en serio. Pero no es lo mismo tratarlos como **

**dómines. **

—**¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta. **

—**Ahora yo me encargaré de ti, agente. Di **

**que aceptas ser mi sumisa a prueba. Hasta el **

**torneo, hasta el fin del caso Amos y mazmorras. **

**Necesito estar seguro contigo y con nuestro **

**papel. Dilo. **

—**Sí. **

—**No. Di: sí, acepto ser tu sumisa hasta la **

**finalización del caso. Eso implica empezar el **

**juego a partir de ahora. **

**Candace cerró los ojos y se lanzó al abismo. **

**«Por Dios... Voy a dejar que Terrence me manosee y **

**haga que me corra como una loca. Voy a dejarle **

**mi cuerpo para que haga y deshaga a su antojo». **

—**Sí, acepto ser tu sumisa hasta la **

**finalización del caso. **

—**Prométemelo. **

—**Te lo prometo. Y tú prométeme que no **

**harás nada que me hiera o me produzca dolor — **

**exigió a cambio. **

—**Te lo prometo, Candace. Tu seguridad y tu **

**bienestar son lo primero. En tu casa te enseñaré **

**el tipo de Amo que soy; pero te prometo que **

**conmigo no tienes que temer a nada. **

**Ella asintió un poco más tranquila y miró **

**nerviosa alrededor. **

—**¿Podemos salir de aquí ya? **

—**Claro. Te he traído al club de las mujeres **

**Latiffe solo para que dejes de joderme diciendo **

**que ibas a buscar a otro amo —la tomó de la **

**mano y la sacó de la sala de castigo—. Si entras **

**en esta sala con la persona adecuada la ves de **

**otro modo... Lamento haberte asustado. **

—**Seguro... Has conseguido lo que querías, **

**así que no puedes lamentarlo mucho. **

**Terrence sonrió mientras subía las escaleras y **

**abría la puerta que daba al rellano principal. Subió **

**otro piso más para devolver la llave a Nina, y **

**cuando lo hizo, salieron del edificio cogidos de **

**la mano. **

—**Antes de empezar con las lecciones en tu **

**casa, quiero que pases por un lugar. Ya he pedido **

**hora para ti. **

—**¿Hora? ¿Hora para qué? **

**Candace estaba roja como una cereza. Terrence le **

**había pedido hora en una esteticista. La habían **

**depilado completamente ahí abajo, y ahora sentía **

**la piel hormiguear, un poco irritada y también **

**hinchada por los tirones. Pero la sensación era **

**tan contradictoria que no sabía quedarse quieta en **

**el asiento. **

**Al principio, antes de entrar habían **

**discutido un poco. Ella le había dicho que el pelo **

**púbico era como una protección para la vagina, **

**que no pensaba dejarla calva. Pero Terrence se había **

**negado en rotundo y le había dicho que iba a **

**disfrutar todo mucho más si tenía la zona **

**completamente depilada y lisa. **

**Y a él le gustaba mirar. «A él le gusta mirar». Se lo imaginó **

**arrodillado ante ella, abriéndola como una flor, **

**investigando sus formas y su color. Ay, Dios... **

**¡Se estaba excitando! **

—**¿Te ha dolido? **

—**Ni me hables —contestó de mal humor. **

**Terrence sonrió con la vista fija en la carretera. **

—**No habrá sido para tanto —bromeó. **

**Candace se apartó la capucha y se quitó la gorra. **

**Su melena se desparramó por los hombros y **

**la espalda. A desgana, lanzó la gorra sobre el **

**salpicadero. **

—**¿Por qué no te depilas tú los huevos y me **

**dices qué tal? **

—**Candace... —Se echó a reír haciendo **

**negaciones con la cabeza—. Eres tan **

**contestona... Me va a costar domar a esa **

**fierecilla, pero será divertido. **

—**Sí. Divertidísimo. **

—**Vas a disfrutarlo. Haré que lo disfrutes — **

**sus ojos azul oscuro brillaron con conocimiento **

—**. Soy un Amo muy bueno. **

—**Eres un nazi sádico. Eso es lo que eres — **

**contestó, sabiendo que una vez llegara a su casa, **

**su fortaleza, iba a ser prisionera de Lion, y **

**debería obedecerle en todo. Ya no podía escapar. **

**En la radio sonaba Alejandro de Lady Gaga. **

**Candace la puso a toda pastilla, y eso hizo que no **

**escuchara las siguientes palabras de Terrence que **

**decían: «¿Sabes que esta canción es de DS?». **

—**Estoy esperando —la voz de Terrence sonó a **

**través de las escaleras. **

**Candace estudió anonadada la bata negra que **

**llevaba. Era de una bellísima manufacturación. **

**Ella era más de batas con panteras rosas, no de **

**ese tipo de prenda tan sexy y llamativa. Su color, **

**como el ala de un cuervo, brillaba y desprendía **

**tonalidades añiles. Cubría sus brazos y medio **

**muslo. Y con la melena roja y los ojos claros **

**tenía un aspecto muy... felino. **

**El reflejo en el espejo no se correspondía a **

**la mujer de aspecto aniñado y juvenil que veía **

**cuando se levantaba. Bajo la bata llevaba unas **

**braguitas que tenían una cremallera delante, que **

**cubría la entrada a su vagina, y otra detrás, que **

**abría la zona anal. Su sexo estaba tan liso y **

**sensible que notaba cada roce. La braguita era de **

**cuero rojo. **

**Candace meneó la cabeza. Terrence le había dicho **

**que debía ir así todo el día para ser consciente de **

**su sexualidad y de cómo reaccionaba él a ella. **

**Como amo y sumisa en prueba, tenían que **

**averiguar lo que les gustaba de cada uno y cómo **

**les gustaba. **

—**De ahora en adelante, en esta casa, **

**empieza tu entrenamiento, Candace —le había **

**explicado con las dos bolsas en la mano. Estaban **

**en su habitación y él removía lo que había en el **

**interior del equipaje—. Te dirigirás a mí como **

**«señor». Así es como será en el torneo. Yo no **

**soy un Amo que dé órdenes fuera de la cama, a **

**no ser que haya un juego implícito en ello — **

**detalló—, pero quiero que te acostumbres a tu **

**nuevo rol. **

—**¿No podré llamarte ni Terrence, ni nazi? — **

**preguntó, oteando lo que tenía Terrence entre las **

**manos. Unas bragas rojas. ¡Eran unas bragas **

**rojas... muy raras! **

—**Si lo haces —dijo él estirando los **

**extremos de la prenda ante sus ojos—, te zurraré **

—**sonrió abiertamente, y a Candace le recordó al **

**niño que fue de pequeño—. Me temo que vas a **

**recibir muchas zurras. **

—**Ya veremos... —contestó ella. **

—**Póntelas —le ordenó—. Y después te **

**pones la bata negra que he dejado colgada detrás **

**de la puerta. Debajo solo llevarás las braguitas; y **

**no quiero que lleves sostén. **

**Ella abrió la boca, preparada para replicar, **

**pero la mirada que le dirigió Terrence la hizo callar **

**de golpe. **

—**Recuerda tu jodido papel, Candace. Y no me **

**pongas caras. En estos momentos, tú y yo no nos **

**conocemos; no soy tu agente al cargo. Estoy al **

**cargo de ti como amo, eso sí. Así que borra a **

**Terrence Granchester de la cabeza. Y da la bienvenida a **

**Lion King. **

**Ella apretó los labios y cogió la prenda **

**íntima de las manos de su jefe. **

**Terrence tenía algunas cosas en ese par de **

**bolsas que llevaba con él, como por ejemplo **

**juguetes varios y prendas especiales para ella. **

**Aunque ya le había dicho que había encargado a **

**una tienda erótica, que conocía personalmente, **

**los utensilios y accesorios que le faltaban. **

**Increíblemente, ardía en deseos de ver qué **

**más tenía Terrence en las bolsas. Estar con él en esa **

**casa, saber que no podía desobedecerle pero que **

**le provocaría lo justo, sino no sería ella, la ponía **

**en alerta, y también la estimulaba interiormente. **

**Terrence era el niño del que una vez estuvo **

**enamorada, el adolescente que se reía de ella y, **

**después, el hombre que la ignoraba y que no le **

**escribía cuando se fue a Washington. Sabía de **

**Terrence gracias a Leslie. Sí, conocía sus conquistas **

**y su éxito con las mujeres. **

**Terrence siempre la infravaloró, no quería su **

**compañía; prefirió la de Leslie. Y ahora estaba **

**allí con ella, en una misión, sabiendo que el éxito **

**del caso, el que pudieran rescatar a su hermana y **

**desenmascarar a los supuestos Villanos, **

**dependería mucho de lo que ella llamara la **

**atención y de lo bien que se metiera en su papel. **

**Tenía inseguridades, como todas. Pero Terrence **

**se iba a cagar. **

**Envalentonada, salió de la habitación que **

**ahora compartía con él, bajó las escaleras poco a **

**poco con la vergüenza reflejada en sus mejillas, y **

**lo miró de frente mientras descendía el último **

**peldaño. **

**Terrence la siguió como un jaguar a su presa. **

**Estaba sentado como un rajá en su sillón orejero **

**rojo, con los pies apoyados en el puf. La seguía **

**con sus ojos de depredador. Una sonrisa **

**implícita llena de admiración en ellos y un gesto **

**apreciativo en sus labios. Le gustaba lo que veía. **

**Le gustaba mucho. **

**Fascinada por lo bien que quedaba Terrence en **

**su sillón, como si ese fuera su lugar de origen, el **

**trono de un rey, se plantó delante de él, **

**retirándose suavemente el flequillo de sus ojos y **

**colocándoselo hacia el lado derecho. **

—**Bueno... Esto ya está. **

**Terrence no dijo nada. Seguía inmóvil, **

**estudiando la imagen de hechicera que irradiaba **

**su brujita deslenguada. **

**Candace se puso las manos en la cintura y **

**achicó los ojos. **

—**¿Seeeeeeñorrrrr? **

—**No alargues las letras, Candace. No utilices **

**mi nombre a modo de burla o eso será motivo de **

**castigo también. **

**Ella asintió, aparentando docilidad. Terrence **

**estaba en modo «Amo Total». **

—**Hoy vamos a trabajar las bases de mi **

**papel como Amo, y las tuyas como sumisa. **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Sí, qué? **

**«Joder». **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Buena chica —la felicitó—. Todo lo que **

**hagas bien será recompensado, Candace. Orden que **

**desobedezcas, será castigada. Debes entender **

**que el BDSM, al estar relacionado con látigos, **

**ataduras, azotes, juguetes y prácticas agresivas, la **

**gente tiende a asociarlo con depravación, **

**violación a la dignidad humana e, incluso, **

**humillación y maltrato. ¿Tú has pensado alguna **

**vez en eso? Necesito saberlo. **

**Candace negó con la cabeza. Siempre había sido **

**bastante abierta. **

—**No, exactamente. Le tengo respeto, eso **

**sí. Considero que en el BDSM no se obliga a **

**nadie a someterse a otra persona, porque por lo **

**poco que he visto y sé, luego repiten, se corren y **

**ruegan por más. Así que, puede que deseen que **

**los humillen, los azoten y los provoquen de ese **

**modo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estoy **

**equivocada, señor? **

—**Es una muy buena respuesta —apreció sin **

**moverse del sillón—. Los que jugamos **

**sanamente en el BDSM no obligamos a nadie a **

**hacer nada. Están ahí porque lo desean, porque **

**necesitan eso, y nosotros damos lo que **

**necesitan. Es así de sencillo. Hay muchos tipos **

**de cuerpos y mentes. No todos se excitan con lo **

**mismo —explicó frotándose la barbilla y **

**centrándose en los pechitos que se adivinaban **

**debajo de la bata. Candace estaba tremenda así **

**vestida, y solo llevaba aquella bata y las braguitas **

**rojas debajo. Tenía una piernas torneadas **

**perfectas—. Hay personas a las que el sexo **

**convencional les aburre, no les excita. No les **

**calientan ni las caricias ni las palabras de amor, **

**ni el misionero ni nada de eso... Sus cuerpos **

**responden a otro tipo de estímulo más rudo **

**porque su cuerpo es así. **

—**Esta vez sí se levantó **

**y se colocó a diez centímetros de ella—. Un **

**azote, un mordisco sutil, amordazarles, atarlos... **

**Eso les gusta y les devuelve a la vida. De esa **

**sensación de liberación y de sentirse vivos, nacen **

**los amos y las sumisas. De ahí nace la **

**dominación y la sumisión. Puede que otra gente **

**frustrada quiera utilizar el BDSM para orientar **

**sus traumas o sus psicopatías... Pero gente loca **

**hay en todos lados, ¿verdad? Y, además, hay **

**muchos más vainillas hechos polvo, destrozados **

**psicológicamente, que no gente DS. **

—**Porque los vainillas son mayoría, señor. **

—**No. Porque no tienen modo de liberarse. **

**Están confundidos. **

—**¿Por qué, señor? —Vaya, ¿así que la **

**gente normal estaba confundida? **

—**Porque nos enseñan que debemos vivir **

**con una única persona y mantener relaciones **

**sexuales y hacer el amor con ella hasta que la **

**muerte nos separe. **

—**¿Y eso es malo? **

—**No; pero el sexo que hay en los **

**matrimonios es aburrido. Hay un momento en el **

**que la mujer o el hombre quiere más. Él la deja **

**de tocar, de besar, de acariciar... Hacen el amor y **

**no se miran a los ojos. Ella también se aburre: es **

**bidireccional. Se han dejado de respetar. Como **

**nos han enseñado a relacionar sexo y amor como **

**un pack, cuando las carencias en la sexualidad del **

**matrimonio comienzan a destacar y a hacerse **

**insalvables, empiezan los problemas en la pareja. **

—**¿Insinúas que el juego BDSM podría **

**salvar muchos matrimonios? **

—**Podría salvar muchas diferencias y **

**discusiones; y hacerlo todo mucho más sexy, **

**siempre que haya consenso. La chispa nunca **

**debería morir en una pareja, y el BDSM hace que **

**salten chispas. **

—**¿Tú, como amo, no unes amor y sexo? **

—**Para la mayoría de los amos el sexo es **

**una cosa, y el amor es otra. El BDSM es como un **

**ejercicio. **

**¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso él nunca **

**se había enamorado? **

—**¿Nunca has sentido nada por alguna de tus **

**sumisas, señor? —preguntó con la boca pequeña, **

**y molesta por una posible respuesta afirmativa. **

**Terrence se detuvo tras ella y le pasó la punta de **

**los dedos de su mano derecha por el lateral **

**derecho de su cuello. La caricia fue sutil, como **

**el aleteo de una mariposa, pero hizo reacción en **

**todo el cuerpo de Candace. Los pezones se le **

**endurecieron y la piel se le puso de gallina. Se **

**estremeció. **

—**Me he preocupado de todas sus **

**necesidades y me he encargado de ellas. Algunas **

**me han podido gustar más que otras, a algunas he **

**creído amar... Pero nunca me he enamorado de **

**nadie, Candace —pronunció su nombre como si **

**fuera un abrazo rebosante de ternura—. **

**El corazón de un amo está en una mazmorra muy **

**peligrosa, y solo una princesa con alma de dragón **

**puede reclamarlo. Cuando entregue mi corazón, **

**lo entregaré para siempre. **

**Candace cerró los ojos y peleó por controlar su **

**respiración. ¿Nunca? ¿Nunca jamás como en el **

**país de Peter Pan? ¿Ni siquiera por Leslie? Él **

**bebía los vientos por ella, siempre estaba a su **

**lado... Y ahora le decía que no se había **

**enamorado de nadie. Nunca jamás era mucho **

**tiempo, demasiado para un hombre joven, sexy y **

**saludable como él. ¿Por qué no se había **

**enamorado? Podría tener a quien quisiera, a quien **

**él deseara... ¿Qué buscaba Terrence en una mujer para **

**entregarse a ella para siempre? ¿Qué quería? **

—**¿Sorprendida? **

—**Mucho. **

**Terrence recorrió con los dedos el punto en el **

**que el cuello y el hombro se unían. **

—**Lo que debes entender es que en el **

**torneo verás a muchos tipos de amo —evitó el **

**tema del amor. Con Candace no podría hablar de eso **

—**. Algunos compartirán a sus sumisas, otros no; **

**unos pocos serán extremadamente duros con **

**ellas; y verás a unos cuantos a los que sus **

**sumisas se les subirán a la cabeza en un **

**santiamén... Pero no dudes de que todos ellos se **

**preocupan y respetan a sus sumisas a su manera, **

**y ellas les adoran. **

—**Lo planteas todo desde un punto sexual y **

**romántico a la vez. Parece algo maravilloso... Me **

**confunde. No relaciono la dominación con las **

**palabras que tú describes. **

—**¿Y si te digo que lo es? ¿Que la sensación **

**de dolor con los azotes, con las fustas, con los **

**cachetes... solo existe en tu mente? ¿Que el **

**BDSM es liberador y a la vez maravilloso? **

**¿Catalizador? **

—**Diría que no me lo creo. Todos lloramos **

**cuando nos hacemos daño. Yo misma grité a la de **

**la manicura la semana pasada. No tengo mucha **

**resistencia al dolor. **

—**Al dolor que yo te voy a provocar sí, Candace **

—**murmuró inhalando su pelo—. El dolor es una **

**sensación. La puedes dirigir al placer o al **

**sufrimiento, y es nuestra mano quien guía ese **

**termómetro. Y yo quiero tu placer. Todo él. No **

**quiero dejar nada para nadie más. Se llama **

**algolagnia: erotismo relacionado con el dolor, de **

**un modo pasivo o activo. **

**Esta vez, ella levantó la mirada velada por el **

**deseo y lo observó por encima del hombro. Se **

**quedó en silencio cuando él se inclinó y retiró un **

**poco la bata de su hombro para dejarle un beso **

**húmedo sobre la piel, con los ojos añiles fijos en **

**ella. **

—**El BDSM no nace de una mente **

**enfermiza —prosiguió hablando sobre su piel—. **

**Mira al frente, Candace —le ordenó. Ella obedeció **

**inmediatamente—. Nace de una mente atrevida y **

**juguetona. No nace de la necesidad de hacer **

**daño. Al contrario: nace de la necesidad de **

**ofrecer placer, porque eso es lo que el sumiso o **

**la sumisa busca y porque el objetivo de los amos **

**es satisfacerles. **

—**¿Y satisfacerse a sí mismos, señor? — **

**Apenas podía hablar. **

—**Como Amo —explicó dando una vuelta a **

**su alrededor—, me satisface ver que te gusta que **

**te sonroje la piel, que deseas que te castigue y te **

**ate, que sabes que te mereces el azote, y que **

**cuando te corras conmigo —susurró en su oído y **

**le dio un beso dulce bajo el lóbulo— derrames **

**lágrimas de placer. **

**Y él las lamería, tal y como ya le había **

**dicho. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y se **

**visualizó deshaciéndose sobre el parqué como **

**nata líquida. Las piernas la sostenían porque Dios **

**había creado la tibia y el peroné; porque las **

**rodillas se le habían deshecho por completo. **

—**Voy a enseñarte a ser sumisa, Candace. Será **

**una instrucción de veinticuatro horas diarias. **

**Tiempo completo —comunicó lenta y **

**claramente—. Se llama un 24/7. Te ordenaré que **

**hagas cosas, te tocaré y te follaré. **

—**Nos follaremos mutuamente, claro — **

**contestó la rebelde interior—. Hasta donde yo **

**sé, el sexo no es unidireccional, a no ser que te **

**hagas una paja. **

**Terrence enredó los dedos en su pelo rubio y **

**los cerró en torno a un espeso mechón. **

—**Tienes una lengua muy rápida. Ya **

**probaremos cuán rápida puede ser más adelante **

—**gruñó sobre su oído—. Pero no quiero que **

**creas que soy así permanentemente. Es solo **

**durante tu instrucción. **

—**¿Te importa lo que piense de ti, señor? — **

**La pregunta salió sola. No fue procesada por el **

**cerebro, pero sí por la vanidad femenina. Siguió **

**de reojo los movimientos del agente, barra amo, **

**barra Rey León. **

**Él se colocó delante de ella, todavía con la **

**mano hundida en su melena, y le inclinó la cabeza **

**hacia atrás, mientras con la otra mano coló los **

**dedos por debajo de la bata. **

**Terrence arqueó una ceja a modo de amenaza, **

**una que decía: «esta es la primera prueba, así que **

**no la cagues». **

—**Te voy a decir qué tipo de Amo soy. Soy **

**comprensivo y protector. Me gusta el control, y **

**ni mucho menos creo que lo sé todo. Solo sé **

**cómo hacer que disfrutes, que te entregues; eso **

**sí. No voy a exigirte que me respetes —poco a **

**poco subió la mano por su muslo, masajeándolo **

**suavemente—. Me ganaré tu respeto, intentaré **

**conocerte día a día. Hoy sé más cosas de ti de las **

**que sabía ayer. **

—**¿Por ejemplo? **

—**Sé que cuando te pones nerviosa te **

**muerdes el interior de la comisura derecha de la **

**boca. No bebes alcohol: tu frigorífico solo tiene **

**bebidas lights, tés helados o Shandys de manzana. **

**No fumas. Te gusta Lady Gaga. Y, aunque lo **

**niegues, adoras Nueva Orleans. Me he dado **

**cuenta de ello por el modo en que tus ojos se **

**posan en el Barrio Francés o en el Misisipi. Lo **

**admiras, no lo aborreces. Eres muy romántica y **

**te encantan las películas de fantasía. Te pierde la **

**curiosidad: eres como una jodida gatita que lo **

**olisquea todo. Y necesitas desahogarte cuando **

**estás muy estresada; por eso tienes el saco de **

**boxeo de pie en tu jardín. Te encantan las flores y **

**los animales exóticos. Tienes unas pequitas **

**diminutas sobre el puente de la nariz; y tus ojos **

**son de un verde que no puedo describir. Son **

**demasiado claros para ser reales. Me recuerdas a **

**un duendecillo. **

—**Oh... Vaya, eres bueno, agente —Por algo **

**Terrence era especialista en perfiles. **

—**Señor. **

—**Señor —rectificó. **

—**Quiero ayudarte y guiarte, Candace. Y me **

**tomo tus preocupaciones muy a pecho, porque **

**ahora también son las mías. Jamás te mentiré y **

**seré siempre sincero contigo, con mis gustos, **

**con mis necesidades. Exigiré lo mismo de ti, ¿de **

**acuerdo? **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Cuando te presione lo haré para **

**demostrarte lo fuerte y lo lejos que puedes **

**llegar. Te enseñaré que tienes muy pocos límites. **

**Te conozco un poco como persona, Candace. **

**Tenemos un pasado en común y sé cómo eras de **

**niña y de preadolescente. Pero no conozco bien a **

**la Candace mujer. No sé si tienes alma de sumisa, **

**pero lo descubriremos juntos; y si no la tienes, te **

**prepararé para que parezca que lo eres. Necesito **

**conocer tu cuerpo antes que lo que tienes aquí — **

**apartó la mano que frotaba su muslo, y la subió **

**para tocarle la sien—, y aquí —después dirigió la **

**misma mano a su corazón y la dejó sobre su **

**pecho. El pecho de Candace se hinchó **

**inconscientemente y se puso duro. Vaya, sí que **

**era receptiva, y mucho—. Normalmente es al **

**revés, primero nos ganamos el corazón... Pero no **

**tenemos tiempo para mucho más. Aun así **

**prometo esforzarme para no decepcionarte y no **

**hacerte daño nunca. Para mí eres un regalo: ahora **

**como sumisa y después como compañera en la **

**misión. Y quiero que veas en ti lo mismo que yo **

**ya veo. No quiero que cambies nada de ti, solo **

**que descubras nuevas facetas, en aquello en lo **

**que puedes convertirte cuando te liberes. Quiero **

**que te descubras como una inmensa mujer, única **

**y especial. Dueña de su sexualidad y segura de **

**quién es en la vida. El único espejo en el que te **

**debes mirar es en el de Candace Andry. ¿Ha **

**quedado claro mi papel? **

**Candace tenía los ojos húmedos por la **

**emoción. ¡Había que joderse! Eran las palabras **

**más bonitas y apasionadas que le habían dicho **

**jamás y se las decía un hombre que no sentía nada **

**por ella como Candace, pero sí como sumisa y **

**compañera en misión. **

**Fantástico. **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**¿Quieres preguntarme algo más? — **

**¿Cómo... cómo es una buena sumisa? **

**Terrence retiró la mano de su pecho y le **

**acarició la mejilla. **

—**Una buena sumisa es aquella que se **

**entrega y lo da todo. Da igual que seas tímida, **

**descarada, muy obediente o muy rebelde. Solo sé **

**tú misma, pero ofrécete por completo. **

**¿Podía hacerlo? Sí. Creía que sí. Tenía la **

**entrepierna como unas castañuelas, así que **

**podría jugar a los amos y las sumisas con Terrence. **

**¿Por qué no? Siempre le habían dicho que era una **

**intrépida, pues haría honor a esa definición. **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Perfecto. Empezamos —exhaló el aire **

**que no sabía que retenía y, mirándola con **

**aprobación le ordenó—: Ahora, desnúdate para **

**mí. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**Contrato de sumisión: **

**convenio firmado por D/s en **

**el que quedan reflejados el **

**contenido, alcance, límites, **

**duración de la relación y **

**pactos entre el amo y la **

**sumisa. Este tipo de **

**contratos ya no se estila, **

**puesto que no tiene validez **

**legal. No obstante, no hay **

**palabra que deba dar más **

**confianza que la de una Amo. **

**Podía una orden ser más erótica? No. Se lo **

**pedía Terrence, el hombre que le había dicho todo lo **

**que quería de ella como sumisa y todo lo que él **

**tenía para ofrecerle como su amo y tutor. **

**Requería verla desnuda. **

**Sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero las **

**palabras de Terrence habían sido tan honestas y **

**reverentes que no había modo de que se sintiera **

**ni fea ni imperfecta. **

**No se lo pensó dos veces. Se desabrochó el **

**cinturón que había atado alrededor de su talle, y **

**abrió la bata con lentitud, mostrando la nívea piel **

**de su cuerpo, revelando lo que había debajo. Dejó **

**que se deslizara por sus hombros y cayó **

**alrededor de sus pies, como una nube negra. **

—**Mírame. — Terrence se había sentado de **

**nuevo en el sillón y apoyaba la barbilla en una de **

**sus manos. **

**Candace levantó los ojos y le miró. **

—**Quiero que te sientas a gusto desnuda **

**parcialmente, tal y como estás ahora. Estarás así **

**todo el día. Si tienes frío solo tienes que **

**decírmelo. **

**Candace movió la cabeza arriba a abajo. **

—**¿Eres tímida? **

—**No. —Y decía la verdad. No era tímida, **

**pero su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su escrutinio. **

**Punto que él observaba, punto que se encendía. **

—**Ya veo —contestó con interés—. ¿Estás **

**cómoda con tu cuerpo? **

—**Ninguna mujer está cómoda con su **

**cuerpo, señor —contestó arqueando las cejas. **

—**Todos tenemos las mismas inseguridades, **

**pero deberíamos querernos de cualquier modo. **

**Tú deberías, Candace. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito. **

**Hombros elegantes, cintura estrecha, piernas **

**moldeadas y esbeltas, y un estómago levemente **

**redondeado muy gracioso, como las practicantes **

**de danza del vientre. **

**Candace esperó paciente a que él dijera algo **

**sobre sus pechos. Sabía que no los tenía muy **

**grandes. **

—**¿Qué? — Terrence leía las expresiones muy **

**bien. **

—**¿Hum? **

—**Has puesto cara de esperar algo. **

**Ella se relamió los labios. Tenía que ser **

**honesta para ser una buena sumisa, dar lo mejor **

**de sí y obtener el Óscar a la mejor actriz en el rol **

**de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. **

—**No has dicho nada de mis pechos. **

**Terrence apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se **

**inclinó hacia adelante. **

—**¿Te sientes insegura respecto a ellos? **

—**No son grandes. **

—**No importa. Lo que me importa es **

**tenerlos entre mis manos y poder tocarlos. Sean **

**grandes o pequeños son pechos, y los tuyos son **

**muy bonitos. Tienes los pezones rosados y **

**pequeñitos, muy redondos. Me encantan. **

**Candace entornó los ojos y se sonrojó. **

—**Gracias. **

—**¿Gracias qué? **

—**Gracias, señor. **

—**Bien. Acércate y siéntate aquí —se **

**palmeó los muslos. **

**«Vaya, Papá Noel quiere que le diga lo que **

**quiero para Navidad. Pues allá voy», pensó con **

**descaro. **

**Se sentó sobre su muslo izquierdo, pero **

**Terrence la recolocó sobre él, colocando sus pies **

**sobre el mismo sofá, y sentándola **

**perpendicularmente sobre sus piernas. No sabía **

**como ponerse para que los pechos no quedaran **

**casi justo a la altura de los ojos de Terrence. Vale, no **

**era vergonzosa, pero tampoco una completa **

**libertina. Tenía un poquitín de pudor. **

—**El pudor se irá cuando te acostumbres a **

**estar así conmigo —aclaró el telépata. **

—**Sal de mi mente, señor —dijo en tono **

**jocoso. **

**Terrence sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. **

—**Hoy lo aprovecharemos para que pierdas **

**la vergüenza conmigo mientras te pongo al día **

**del vocabulario BDSM. Antes de irnos a dormir **

**te haré unas cuantas preguntas que tú deberás **

**responder correctamente. **

—**¿Y si me equivoco? **

—**Si te equivocas, tendré que castigarte. **

**Oh. Un reto. Era competitiva al máximo y **

**no iba a fallar. Además, tenía muy buena **

**memoria. **

—**¿Vas a actuar así en el rol? ¿No estás **

**representando ningún papel, señor?—peguntó **

**para asegurarse. **

—**Yo soy así, Candace —contestó al tiempo **

**que sacaba su iPad, que había dejado preparado **

**sobre la mesita del salón—. Y quiero que seas tú **

**misma también. Será el modo de ser auténticos y **

**de jugar justamente el uno con el otro. ¿Te **

**parece bien? **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Ven aquí. **

**Se detuvieron para comer. Terrence encargó **

**comida japonesa a domicilio. **

**A los dos les gustaba el teriyaki con un **

**poco de regaliz, y pidieron lo mismo. **

**Obviamente, fue Lion quien abrió al **

**repartidor. **

**Candace comió sentada sobre el agente **

**Granchester. Al principio estaba un poco tensa, pero **

**luego empezó a dolerle la espalda y acabó **

**apoyada por completo sobre su pecho. No **

**obstante, había algo que cruzaba su mente **

**constantemente: ¡¿no la iba a tocar?! Estaba **

**deseándolo desde hacía dos horas, y llevaban **

**cuatro estudiando. **

**A destacar: estaba casi desnuda sobre él. **

**Terrence tenía una erección. ¡Una erección **

**permanente desde que lo utilizaba como sofá! Y **

**ese hombre, que lanzaba miradas ardientes a su **

**anatomía, tenía el pulso de las manos perfecto y **

**respiraba como si estuviera durmiendo; cuando **

**ella parecía que acababa de hacer los cien metros **

**en una piscina. ¡El ejercicio que le había **

**impuesto Terrence era para que se relajara con él, **

**pero estaba completamente cardíaca! **

**Terrence se sintió mucho mejor cuando vio que **

**ella cedía de ese modo y se abandonaba para estar **

**más cómoda sobre él. No le importaba si **

**percibía o no su erección. Le daba igual, porque **

**era natural tener a una mujer semidesnuda encima **

**y excitarse. Y no una cualquiera, sino a Candace. **

—**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Candace **

**removió su pollo con arroz y le miró de reojo. **

—**Por supuesto —contestó Terrence dando un **

**sorbo a su cerveza y fijándose en los pechos de **

**Candace. Por favor, estaba deseando llevárselos a la **

**boca, pero hoy no. Hoy tendría autocontrol. **

**Quería que Candace se acostumbrase a sus miradas **

**descaradas y hambrientas; y no se estaba **

**cortando ni un pelo. **

—**¿De dónde viene el término vainilla? **

—**Es un término relativamente nuevo. A **

**finales de los noventa, un conocido activista del **

**BDSM dijo que los que practicaban el sexo **

**convencional de manera estricta eran como esas **

**personas que iban a una heladería y, entre un **

**escaparate de más de doscientos sabores y **

**texturas diferentes, iban a lo seguro, a la dulce y **

**empalagosa vainilla. Desde entonces, todas las **

**personas que sexualmente no han probado nada **

**más fuerte ni más picante en su vida son los **

**vainilla. **

—**Ah, vaya... —Se llevó el pollo a la boca **

**con los palillos japoneses pero, a medio camino, **

**Terrence la detuvo. **

—**Dámelo. **

**Candace miró el pollo y después a él. Nunca **

**compartía su comida; era una manía seguramente **

**heredada de su familia neandertal, pero no **

**soportaba ni que picaran de su plato ni estar **

**metiéndose tenedores ni cucharas de uno mismo **

**en boca de otros. Sin embargo, Terrence era el amo; y **

**ella debía sacar muy buena nota. Era fácil jugar a **

**ser una niña buena. Candace no diferenciaba el **

**comportarse de ese modo a ser una sumisa. Y le **

**parecía divertido; así que obedeció y le ofreció **

**el pollo amablemente. **

**Él lo engulló y se relamió la comisura del **

**labio. **

—**No compartes nunca tu comida. Recuerdo **

**eso. **

—**Y tú siempre me la quitabas. Bolsa de **

**patatas que llevaba, bolsa que atacabas. Y no **

**hablemos de los DONETTES. Te encantaba **

**hacerme llorar. **

**Terrence soltó una carcajada y apoyó la cabeza **

**en el respaldo del sillón. **

—**Eras una niña muy celosa de tus cosas. A **

**mí me enseñaron a compartir desde bien pequeño **

**y me sorprendía que fueras tan tacaña. **

—**¡No era por tacañería! —replicó ella—. **

**Es una manía que tengo con la higiene. Nadie **

**puede tocar mi comida con sus manos porque a **

**saber dónde se han metido... Y menos utilizar mis **

**cubiertos. Es como una especie de trastorno **

**obsesivo —explicó un poco avergonzada—. **

**Oye..., señor. **

—**¿Sí? **

—**¿Te importaría mirarme a los ojos cuando **

**hablo? **

—**Te estoy escuchando, pero tienes unos **

**senos tan... tan tuyos, que no puedo dejar de **

**mirarlos —contestó ensimismado—. Me **

**preguntaba cómo serían... **

**Ella se medio incorporó, observándole **

**mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca. **

—**¿Te lo preguntabas? ¿Desde cuándo? **

**Terrence se dio cuenta de su error. No podía **

**admitir tan libremente que siempre estuvo **

**obsesionado con ella o, sino, esa revelación **

**podría influir en su comportamiento en la **

**instrucción. **

—**Sí. Cuando ayer noche me abriste la **

**puerta con la camiseta gris ancha de la policía y **

**los pezones marcando debajo; pensé «¿cómo **

**serían?». Pero soy un hombre, y eso se lo **

**preguntarían todos los hombres de aquí a **

**Oklahoma. **

**No obstante, mientras acababan de comer, **

**se iban a lavar los dientes y repasaban términos **

**durante cuatro horas seguidas más, con lo que se **

**quedó Candace fue con que la noche anterior, cuando **

**ella iba vestida con su pijama hortera, llamó su **

**atención de algún modo; y ahora estaba **

**semidesnuda, sentada sobre sus rodillas, **

**utilizándolo a modo de respaldo mientras seguían **

**con sus clases. **

**Y Terrence era todo un profesional, serio y **

**responsable; y como amo podía tener a una mujer **

**de esa guisa sobre sus piernas, sin ni siquiera **

**inmutarse. **

**Pero para Candace, aunque también era **

**responsable, era la primera vez que estaba en **

**topless con un hombre atractivo y este no le **

**hacía nada. Su orgullo femenino, el que decía, **

**«hola, estoy rozando mis pezones contra tu **

**pecho y no es accidental» empezaba a desear que **

**su amo sacara al león. **

**Pero Terrence no estaba por la labor; en cambio **

**la provocaba a menudo. ¿A qué estaba jugando? **

**Estaban en su habitación. Acababan de cenar **

**las sobras del teriyaki del mediodía, más un par **

**de frutas. Candace estaba preparando la cama para **

**que ambos durmieran ahí de nuevo. **

**Terrence nunca había estado tan complacido con **

**nadie como lo estaba con ella. La chica era **

**mucho más aplicada de lo que se había **

**imaginado. Sabía que era capaz, inteligente y que **

**tenía memoria casi fotográfica, por lo que no le **

**sería difícil recordar todo lo que durante el día **

**había aprendido. Pero se había dirigido a él **

**siempre como señor, y lo había hecho con ese **

**respeto juguetón que la caracterizaba, y a él le **

**ponía a mil. Puede que Candace fuera una sumisa en **

**potencia, y si no lo era, era una grandísima actriz. **

**Se habían aseado para irse a dormir. Ya no **

**sabía qué hacer para descargar los huevos. Lo **

**peor era verla con las bragas de cuero rojo de **

**motorista y las cremalleras lanzando reflejos **

**plateados cada vez que se movía. **

**Era un hombre, un amo, dueño de su destino **

**y de su autocontrol. Pero sabía que iba a eyacular **

**de un momento a otro; era imposible no hacerlo **

**al ver su melena que bailaba al son de sus **

**movimientos y acariciaba sus omóplatos; pelo **

**rubio con sus bragas rojas y ojos tan verdes que le **

**recordaban a la hierba seca. **

**Llegaba el momento de las valoraciones. **

—**¿Te ha molestado estar así delante de mí, **

**Candace? **

**Ella acabó de retirar la colcha de verano y le **

**miró a los ojos, valorando su respuesta. **

—**Me he sentido como una fresca durante **

**todo el día, señor. Pero, como es verano, lo he **

**agradecido porque la humedad aquí es horrible. **

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. **

—**¿Te has excitado al saber que estaba **

**mirándote a cada instante? **

**Candace se encogió de hombros y sonrió de **

**modo suficiente. Ese gesto iba a hacer que se **

**ganase más de una zurra. **

—**Si lo he hecho, no ha debido importarte **

**mucho, señor. **

**Ahí estaba. El desafío, la repelencia. **

**En un santiamén, Terrence se colocó delante de **

**ella, cogiéndola de la barbilla y obligándola a que **

**le prestara atención. **

—**Me importa todo lo que te suceda. Todo. **

**Ahora pídeme disculpas. **

**Frustración, incomprensión y sorpresa, todo **

**paseaba por el rostro de Candace, y podía leerlo con **

**facilidad. **

—**¿Qué he hecho? No sé por qué debo **

**pedirte perdón... —apretó los labios—, señor. **

—**Te he explicado que hoy ibas a **

**permanecer así durante todo el día. Que el **

**objetivo era que te acostumbraras a mí, a mi **

**cercanía, a estar conmigo; y lo he hecho en **

**deferencia a ti. ¿Crees que no sé que te rozabas **

**contra mí en cada ocasión que tenías? ¿Crees que **

**no veía que tenías ganas de juerga, Candace? Lo **

**sabía. Y ahora estás enfadada porque sientes que **

**has fracasado y que no has podido hacer que yo **

**me lanzara a por ti. Estás caliente ahí abajo. **

—**No eres tan irresistible, señor. **

—**Me estoy apuntando cada una de tus **

**impertinencias, y mañana voy a darte el castigo **

**que mereces por perderme el respeto. —La **

**amenazó con voz dura. **

—**Dijiste que mi respeto tenías que **

**ganártelo —soltó en tono venenoso. **

**Terrence apretó los labios y le dirigió una **

**mirada llena de advertencias. **

—**¿Me estás provocando a propósito, Candace? **

—**preguntó repentinamente iluminado. **

**Ella miró hacia otro lado, con gesto **

**obstinado y también rendido. La chica no sabía **

**qué decirle, pero al final, con lo honesta que era, **

**lo escupió todo: **

—**¡Tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo todo el **

**rato! ¡Me has tocado, te has frotado contra mí! — **

**le señaló el paquete abultado—, ¡y me rozabas **

**los pechos a cada ocasión! ¡Eso es hacer **

**trampas! ¡Tú también has jugado sucio, señor! **

**¡No hablaste de tocarnos! **

—**Cuida tu tono —le apretó las mejillas con **

**ternura—. Te has ganado una buena tunda para **

**mañana. Admite qué era lo que querías de mí y, a **

**lo mejor, la rebajo por arrepentimiento. Mañana **

**empiezan el bondage, la dominación, el **

**spanking, los juguetes eróticos... No sé si vas a **

**estar preparada para todo eso, Candace. **

—**Pruébame. Por supuesto que lo estoy — **

**casi se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus ojos **

**azules oscuros. **

—**Pídeme perdón por tu impertinencia; **

**dime con sinceridad por qué estás tan arisca, y **

**mañana al mediodía podrás sentarte. Si no lo **

**haces, seré inclemente, Candace. Y créeme —le alzó **

**la cara, dirigiéndole una mirada siniestra—: Soy **

**muy inclemente. **

**Él veía que la chica estaba pensando **

**seriamente en doblegarse. Para una joven tan **

**orgullosa como Candace, reconocer que lo deseaba **

**y pedirle perdón podría ser un trago muy amargo. **

**Pero todavía sentía mucho respeto por los **

**castigos y todo lo que implicaba el DS, así que **

**valoró el probable hecho de que mañana le **

**dejaran el culo en carne viva y, al final, claudicó: **

—**Perdóname, señor —susurró sin mirarle a **

**los ojos. **

—**No. No te creo. Mírame a los ojos **

**cuando me pidas perdón. **

**Candace levantó las pestañas y lo enfrentó. Terrence **

**tenía ganas de echarse a reír. Ahí no había ni un **

**ápice de arrepentimiento real. Pero se lo dejaría **

**pasar: era una novata, y encima era muy rebelde. **

**Novata y rebelde, mala combinación. **

—**¿Por qué te estás disculpando, Candace? **

—**Por... Por acusarte de que no hayas puesto **

**solución a mi... mi excitación. Tú no dijiste en **

**ningún momento que ibas a tocarme ni a tener **

**contacto carnal conmigo; has cumplido tu palabra **

**y yo te he molestado injustamente. Lo lamento. **

**Y por insinuar que no te preocupas por mí y no te **

**haces cargo de mis necesidades. También lo **

**lamento, señor. Y por decirte que no eres **

**irresistible, cuando no es cierto. Si no lo fueras **

—**tragó saliva y levantó los ojos verdes, que **

**brillaron con picardía y atrevimiento, sabiendo **

**que lo que fuera que iba a decir, lo iba a dejar sin **

**palabras—, no estaría tan... mojada. **

**Terrence abrió los ojos consternado. **

**El pene se movió en el interior de sus **

**calzoncillos. **

**Eh..., eso había sido una disculpa excelente. **

**Si, sintiera de verdad lo que decía, sería motivo **

**para que esa noche le regalara un orgasmo; pero **

**Candace sabía meterse en el papel, la muy arpía. **

**Era terriblemente inteligente. Y una brujita **

**divertidísima. **

—**Aprendes muy rápido, Candace —apreció. **

—**Gracias, señor —contestó escondiendo **

**una sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta saber que estoy así por **

**ti? **

**Terrence soltó sus mejillas y miró al frente por **

**encima de su cabeza. **

—**Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. Ahora **

**apaga la luz y desnúdame. —Le gustaba ese **

**aspecto de Candace, pero en esos momentos se **

**trataba de su preparación. Y debía enseñarle a **

**obedecer. En el torneo habría muchos ojos sobre **

**ella, no tardaría nada en destacar. Así que lo **

**importante era formarla. **

**Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. **

**Corrió a apagar la luz tal y como le había **

**ordenado. Solo les alumbraba la claridad de las **

**luces del jardín que entraban por el balcón. **

**Candace procedió a sacarle la camiseta ajustada **

**de manga corta por la cabeza. Sus movimientos **

**denotaban una pizca de rebeldía y mal humor, **

**pero eso era lo de menos: lo importante era que **

**obedecía. **

**Terrence la estudiaba mientras ella le **

**desabrochaba los pantalones, dirigiéndole una **

**rápida mirada a su rostro. Quería saber si él **

**cambiaba de parecer en algo, o si daba alguna **

**señal de deseo. Pero se cuidó de permanecer **

**sereno mientras lo desvestía. Le quitó los **

**pantalones y le descalzó las bambas. Después los **

**calcetines. Dios... Candace miraba sus pies como si **

**les quisiera hacer un monumento. ¿Sería **

**fetichista? No. No lo parecía. Solo le gustaban, **

**eso era todo. **

**Ella estaba acuclillada delante de él, con la **

**vista fija en sus calzoncillos blancos, que **

**dibujaban perfectamente sus formas. **

**Calvin Klein había hecho un buen trabajo. **

**Tenía la polla tan bien cogida que no había tienda **

**de campaña a la vista. Ahora tenía que quitarle los **

**calzoncillos. Ella se detuvo mirando su **

**entrepierna. **

—**Quítamelos también, Candace. **

**Ella abrió la boca y se pasó la lengua por el **

**labio inferior. **

—**De acueeerdo —canturreó con insolencia **

—**. Pero si lo hago, te vas a quedar **

**completamente desnudo. ¿Te has traído algún **

**pijama? **

—**No, nena. Vamos a dormir así. Piel contra **

**piel. **

**La incredulidad de Candace se manifestó con un **

**sonido ahogado. **

—**Quítame los calzoncillos. **

—**Sí, señor. **

**Ella obedeció y lo dejó desnudo. Se levantó, **

**con la vista clavada en él y en cómo se ponía **

**erecto en un santiamén. **

**Sabía que tenía un miembro muy grande y **

**pesado. Pero eso a las mujeres les encantaba. Y **

**esperaba que a Candace también. **

—**Por Dios santo, Terrence... —murmuró Candace **

**colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja, **

**impresionada con su tamaño. Ese hombre sufría **

**gigantismo en esa parte de su anatomía. **

—**Vamos a la cama, anda —él la cogió de la **

**mano y la obligó a subirse al colchón con él. No **

**era Terrence, era señor. Pero también se lo **

**perdonaría. Un shock era un shock—. ¿Necesitas **

**taparte? —preguntó cogiendo la colcha para **

**cubrirla. **

—**Eh... no —Candace se estiró y apoyó la **

**cabeza sobre la almohada—. Ayer por la noche **

**no pasé frío. **

—**Bien. — Terrence dejó ir la colcha y se estiró **

**a su lado, frente a frente—. Sigamos repasando el **

**día. De todo lo que hoy has aprendido y que sabes **

**que se practica en el BDSM, dime qué es lo que **

**no se incluirá en nuestro código de conducta **

**como pareja. Lo que no estás dispuesta a hacer **

**como sumisa. Pactemos nuestro consenso aquí **

**para presentar nuestras bases en el torneo. Deben **

**conocer los límites, el edgeplay de cada pareja, **

**y saber en qué pueden empujarles en los duelos. **

**¿Cuáles son tus límites, Candace? **

**Candace puso cara de «¿cómo quieres que pacte **

**nada contigo en pelotas en mi cama?». Pero, **

**haciendo uso de su competente profesionalidad, **

**utilizó su memoria fotográfica y dijo: **

—**No quiero momificaciones, me dan **

**claustrofobia. No me gusta lo bizarro, no estoy **

**preparada para eso —se detuvo, esperando que él **

**objetara algo pero, ante su silencio, prosiguió—. **

**Nada de breathing control ni asfixias. Si siento **

**que me falta el aire, me da por gritar, ¿qué **

**tontería no? —sonrió por su propia broma y Terrence **

**hizo lo mismo—. Considero denigrante el **

**animal play; no soy ni un cerdo, ni un perro, ni **

**un pony... No pienso jugar a eso. **

—**¿Y el age play? **

—**No sé —arrugó la nariz—. ¿De verdad me **

**quieres ver como un bebé al que tengas que **

**vestir, alimentar y todo eso...? **

—**Puede que quiera verte de colegiala. **

—**Fantasías de ese tipo no me molestan. **

**Pero nada de infantilismo: mi edad límite es **

**dieciocho años, de ahí no bajo o tendré que **

**denunciarte por pederasta. **

**Terrence se cubrió la cara con la mano y rio **

**ruidosamente. Esa chica era un caso. **

—**Y no acepto el trampling: no quiero que **

**me pisen ni con el pie descalzo, ni con una bota, **

**ni de ninguna otra manera. Ni tampoco nada que **

**tenga que ver con el intercambio de fluidos **

**corporales como escupitajos, meados y **

**excrementos. No entiendo qué placer se **

**consigue con eso, ni ganas de intentarlo. **

—**Se llama salirofilia —le explicó él —; es **

**un fetichismo en el que se obtiene placer **

**denigrando y ensuciando el mismo objeto de **

**placer con los propios desechos corporales **

**salinos. Sudor, saliva y semen —enumeró con **

**normalidad. **

—**Pues no. No paso por ahí. Eso incluye **

**Bukkake, coprofilia y urofilia. No me gusta y no **

**lo quiero. **

—**De acuerdo. ¿Y para todo lo demás? **

—**Mastercard. **

**Terrence puso los ojos en blanco y Candace hundió **

**el rostro en la almohada riéndose de él. **

—**Te lo he puesto a huevo. **

—**Sí —asintió ella todavía sonriente—. **

**Todo lo demás no me da tanto miedo. Me dan **

**respeto muchas cosas, pero creo que puedo **

**soportarlas. **

**Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno **

**al otro, disfrutando de aquella calma y la extraña **

**comodidad que había en el lecho. **

—**¿Y cuál será tu palabra segura, Candace? **

**Candace no lo dudó ni un segundo. **

—**Scar. **

**Terrence se lo debería haber imaginado. Scar era **

**el antagonista del rey león en la película de **

**Disney. **

—**Hecho. **

—**¿No firmaremos un contrato de **

**sumisión? ¿No se suele hacer eso? **

**Él nunca haría un contrato así con Candace. Ella **

**era más que una sumisa para él y no quería **

**ponerla a la altura que las demás. No haría lo **

**mismo que había hecho con ellas. **

—**No es necesario. Solo en algunos **

**sectores minoritarios del BDSM lo hacen. Pero **

**como carece de efectividad legal, y es más **

**simbólico que otra cosa, no lo haremos. Te doy **

**mi palabra de que voy a respetar cada uno de los **

**límites que tú no quieras cruzar. ¿Me crees? **

**Ella afirmó con la cabeza y lo hacía con **

**sinceridad. **

—**Te creo. Te tomo la palabra —los ojos **

**pasearon por su cuerpo, en busca de valles y **

**sombras—. ¿Tú tienes límites, señor? **

—**Nunca me someto. Y no me gusta el Fem **

**dom. Eso de que te vistan de mujer en los roles. **

**No me va. **

**Y ella lo entendió. Disfrazar a un hombre **

**tan viril de mujer era, como mínimo, un **

**sacrilegio. Terrence era un tipo de los de antes, no un **

**metrosexual. Por eso, a algo tan macho, nunca se **

**le debía feminizar. **

—**Ahora necesito que me acaricies y que **

**me toques, Candace. —Cerró los ojos con una **

**sonrisa—. Necesito dormir, ha sido un día duro **

**para mí. **

—**¿Cómo dices? —se incorporó sobre el **

**codo—. ¿Que yo te acaricie a ti? ¿Ha sido un día **

**duro para ti? —miró su pene—. Ya. Ya veo. **

—**¿Tengo que repetírtelo, Candace?—abrió el **

**ojo izquierdo y la fulminó. **

**La mujer estaba tan ofendida que no cabía en **

**sí. Era ella quien se había paseado por la casa **

**semidesnuda, aguantando sus provocaciones y su **

**cercanía, deseando que él diera un paso más y **

**que dejara de tocarla «sin querer» para que lo **

**hiciera queriendo. Lo había necesitado todo el **

**día. Y ahora que la había obligado a desnudarle, **

**decía que a quien tenían que calmar era a él . **

—**¿Quieres complacerme? Entonces, haz lo **

**que te digo. Así conocerás mi cuerpo. **

**Duérmeme. **

—**¿Te canto una nana también, señor? **

**«Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene Candace y **

**te la cortará». **

**Terrence se mordió los labios, luchando contra **

**la sonrisa. Menuda sumisa estaba hecha. **

—**Cuatro azotes más. Súmalo a tu cuenta de **

**mañana. **

**Candace abrió la boca como un pez y después la **

**cerró. Si protestaba, mañana tendría el trasero **

**como una guindilla. Y no sabía cómo iba a **

**reaccionar al spanking. ¿Y si le dolía **

**demasiado? ¿Y si no lo soportaba? ¿La ataría **

**primero? ¿La amordazaría para que no gritara? **

**¿Con qué la azotaría? **

**Sin ser consciente de ello, sus manos **

**obraron magia sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Lion. **

**Tocarlo la tranquilizaba, y la sumía en un deseo **

**permanente, que incluso era relajante. Estaba **

**duro y suave, hinchado y musculoso; caliente. **

**Quería acariciarlo ahí abajo. La Virgen **

**santa... Eso tenía que medir cinco centímetros de **

**grosor por unos veintipico de largo. **

**Pasó la mano por su pecho y la deslizó hasta **

**las abdominales, que le recordaron a las racholas **

**grises del baño de arriba. **

—**Candace... —La voz rasposa de Terrence la sacó **

**de sus pensamientos. **

—**¿Sí? **

**Terrence se quedó en silencio, y ella torneó los **

**ojos. **

—**¿Sí, señor? **

**Terrence sonrió. **

—**Eres muy valiente y estoy muy orgulloso **

**de ti. Hoy has hecho muy buen trabajo. **

**Candace siguió acariciándole, aceptando **

**aquellas palabras, y tocándolo por todo el cuerpo. **

**Era tan grande, tan diferente a ella. Más moreno, **

**mucho más. Más alto. Más corpulento y **

**musculoso. Sus bíceps, incluso relajados, estaban **

**marcados; y tenía unos antebrazos que la hacían **

**salivar. El pecho, liso y marcado; las **

**abdominales, perfectas. Las caderas, los muslos, **

**los gemelos, sus pies... Era un puto amo del sexo **

**perfecto. **

—**Gracias, Señor. **

**Terrence nunca sabría que Candace daba gracias al **

**Señor, al único que ella siempre había conocido, **

**por dejar en la Tierra a semidioses como él. **

**###############**

**Azotes y latigazos: **

**azotar a un sumiso es solo **

**otra manera de acariciar, **

**tocar y estimular a la otra **

**persona a niveles físicos y **

**psicológicos. **

**Candace estaba envuelta en una nube de placer y **

**ni siquiera sabía dónde la estaban tocando. Unos **

**ojos añiles la hipnotizaban y la obligaban a **

**quedarse quieta. Escuchaba rugidos de león a lo **

**lejos, y sentía unos dedos que la llenaban por **

**dentro y frotaban su vagina. Estaba a punto, no le **

**quedaba nada para correrse y, de repente, la **

**sensación se fue, desapareció; y ella se vio en **

**medio de una selva, corriendo sin destino alguno, **

**huyendo de los felinos que iban a atacarla... **

**El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana **

**y Candace abrió los ojos. **

**Todavía tenía la excitación en su cuerpo, **

**recorriéndola insatisfecha. **

**En el otro lado de la cama, vacío, **

**permanecía el olor de Terrence, pero ya se había **

**levantado. **

—**Madrugador. **

**Sobre la almohada reposaba una nota escrita. **

**Te espero en el jardín en media hora. Han **

**llegado todos los juguetes y accesorios que pedí. **

**Quiero que te quites las braguitas delante de **

**mí. **

**Tienes el desayuno sobre la mesa de la **

**cocina. **

**Estoy ansioso por empezar, así que no me **

**hagas esperar. **

**King Lion (Tu jefe/amo/tutor). **

—**Por favor... —murmuró roja como un **

**tomate—. Empieza la acción de verdad. Sí, señor **

—**musitó desperezándose y estirando todos los **

**músculos de su cuerpo. **

**Excitada por lo que le deparaba el nuevo día, **

**se duchó y se aseó. **

**Se recolocó las braguitas de cuero rojo y **

**bajó las escaleras. Esperaba encontrárselo al **

**menos en la cocina; que la saludara, le diera los **

**buenos días y la acompañara en el desayuno. Pero **

**Terrence seguía en el jardín. **

**El día anterior había sido una caja de **

**sorpresas. No esperaba encontrarse a un Terrence **

**Amo de ese estilo, atento y considerado, pero **

**también muy... descarado y mandón. Aunque **

**claro, los amos eran mandones de por sí, ¿no? **

**Había algo raro entre ellos, algo que no **

**podía obviar. Bien provocado por los años que **

**hacía que se conocían, o bien porque Terrence se **

**creía en deuda con Leslie e iba a cuidar de ella **

**todo lo que pudiera y más, hasta el punto de **

**haberse ofrecido como su amo. **

**No eran amigos íntimos. No se habían **

**llevado bien nunca. **

**Y ahora llevaban dos noches seguidas **

**durmiendo juntos: él le había visto las tetas y ella **

**se lo había visto todo. Estaban jugando a un juego **

**de dominación que tenía connotaciones sexuales, **

**pero ambos sabían por qué lo hacían. **

**Era un trabajo. Una misión secreta. **

**No era nada que hicieran voluntariamente **

**porque sus cuerpos se lo pidieran o porque **

**ambos se gustasen. **

**Bueno, a ella le atraía Terrence. Sí, desde **

**siempre; pero, siendo franca, ¿a quién no le iba a **

**gustar Terrence? Estaba como un queso el hombre. **

**Era sexy como el demonio y se jugaba la vida por **

**los demás. Era como Bruce Wayne: un caballero **

**oscuro. **

**Su relación debía ser estrictamente **

**profesional. Desconocía qué tipo de relación **

**habían tenido Clint y su hermana Leslie, pero **

**dudaba que Leslie se enamorara de nadie estando **

**en medio de un caso. Ella tampoco lo iba a hacer. **

**Aun así, no era su culpa si iba cachonda. Su **

**educación sexual como sumisa le había **

**propiciado un maldito calentón durante el día de **

**ayer; y Terrence no había hecho nada para quitárselo. **

**¡Ella no era de piedra! **

**Y, para colmo, él tampoco, porque su mástil **

**estuvo con la bandera hasta arriba durante todo el **

**día. **

**¿Y qué había de malo? **

**Ambos eran jóvenes. Saludables. Y debían **

**prepararse para sus roles. El excitarse y el **

**calentarse era algo normal si los órganos **

**sexuales estaban directamente relacionados con **

**la instrucción. **

**Dios, hacía un calor horrible. **

**En Nueva Orleans, julio era época de **

**huracanes y ciclones debido a las altas **

**temperaturas y a la humedad que había en toda la **

**zona. Por eso no había mucho turismo en verano, **

**cosa que agradecían. **

**Se sentó en el taburete de la barra americana **

**y tomó el café con hielo. Mordisqueó el **

**sándwich vegetal que había preparado el amo y **

**salió al jardín mientras acababa una manzana. **

**Terrence solo llevaba un bañador corto de licra **

**de color azul oscuro. A ese hombre le daba igual **

**marcar, por lo visto. Intentaba manipular algo que **

**tenía entre las manos, azotándose una palma y **

**luego la otra. **

**¡Plas! ¡Plas! **

**Los músculos paravertebrales y los **

**hombros se hinchaban y se relajaban a cada **

**movimiento. **

**A Candace se le cerró el estómago. Hoy tocaba **

**castigo por todas las ofensas de ayer y porque el **

**amo quería saber cuál sería su resistencia al **

**colocarse bajo la dureza de su vara; y no **

**precisamente la que tenía entre las piernas. **

**Se tragó lo que quedaba de manzana **

**plantándose tras él con todo el valor que no tenía. **

**La mesa que tenía Terrence delante albergaba un **

**montón de artilugios destinados a fustigar, azotar **

**y flagelar; y Candace ni siquiera quería mirarlos. **

—**Hoy podrás vengarte por aquella vez que **

**te tiré de la lancha motora en marcha de tu padre **

—**dijo Candace para relajarse. **

**Terrence sonrió sin que ella lo viera. Necesitaba **

**mantener su rol, aunque el recuerdo que **

**evocaron sus palabras le llenó de melancolía. **

**Los padres de Terrence era muy poderosos en **

**Nueva Orleans. Eran los principales algodoneros **

**del estado. Estados Unidos tenía tres grandes **

**puertos algodoneros: Galveston, Savannah y **

**Nueva Orleans, que embarcaba de las riberas del **

**Misisipi. La familia Granchester, que tenía raíces **

**inglesas, aunque las nuevas generaciones se **

**considerasen plenamente americanas, era la más **

**importante en lo que a producción de algodón se **

**refería. **

**Al padre de Terrence, Michael, le encantaban las **

**lanchas de alta velocidad. Cuando eran más **

**pequeñas, Leslie y ella habían ido con sus padres **

**a revisar las plantaciones de algodón y utilizaban **

**sus lanchas para bordear el río. **

**Terrence molestaba a Candace continuamente. Le **

**deshacía las coletas o se reía de su pelo rubio; y **

**ella, simplemente, harta de él, lo empujó. Y lo **

**hizo con tanta fuerza que se desequilibró y saltó **

**por la borda de la lancha. **

—**Buenos días, gatita ¿cómo has dormido **

**hoy? —preguntó amablemente, sin darse la media **

**vuelta. Dejó la fusta y tomó otro objeto. **

**Ups. Terrence en modo amo ON desde el **

**minuto cero. **

—**Bien, señor. ¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien? **

**Él asintió y se dio la vuelta para enseñarle lo **

**que tenía entre las manos. Era una correa negra **

**que sujetaba una pelota roja de caucho de unos **

**cuatro centímetros de diámetro. **

—**¿Sabes lo que es esto? —preguntó **

**colocándosela a la altura de los ojos. **

**Sí. Sí que lo sabía porque ella también hacía **

**los deberes y aprovechaba cualquier momento **

**para ver algún vídeo de BDSM. **

—**Es una mordaza. **

—**Se suelen llamar gags. No sé si ponértela **

**o no Candace. Este jardín está abierto y los vecinos **

**pueden oírte gritar, así que mejor ponemos **

**música bien alta. —Miró el equipo musical que **

**había en el porche interior—, y lo acompañamos **

**con uno de estos fetiches, por si acaso. ¿Qué te **

**parece? **

—**Como tú consideres, señor. **

—**A mí me complacería no ponértela. **

**Quiero oír tus comentarios y lo que puedas decir. **

**Y quiero que cuentes los latigazos. Hay amos a **

**los que les excita la acumulación de saliva de sus **

**sumisos con estos fetiches y también los ruidos **

**que hacen al intentar hablar. A mí no. Eso no me **

**atrae precisamente. Prefiero oírte a ti. ¿Estás de **

**acuerdo, Candace? ¿Con gag o sin gag? **

—**Sin. **

—**¿Lo aguantarás por mí? **

**¿Que si lo aguantaría por él? Si se lo pedía **

**así... Lo intentaría. Intentaría soportar el dolor **

**que seguro le iba a infligir. **

—**Lo intentaré, señor. **

**Terrence se acercó a ella y bajó la cabeza para **

**darle un beso en la mejilla. Un beso nimio y, a la **

**vez, lleno de reverencia. **

**Ella se quedó sorprendida por el afecto en **

**ese gesto y sonrió. **

—**Me encanta como hueles, Candace. **

—**Es el champú. **

—**No —dijo él—. Tú haces que el champú **

**huela así en tu pelo y en tu piel. Dime, ¿has **

**desayunado bien? **

—**Sí, gracias por prepararme el desayuno. **

—**De nada. ¿Estás nerviosa por lo que va a **

**pasar aquí? **

**¿Le mentía o no le mentía? «Nunca me **

**mientas», recordó. **

—**Sí, un poco sí. **

—**¿Tienes miedo de que te haga daño? Vas a **

**estar atada e indefensa ante mí. Voy a enseñarte **

**en cada momento con lo que te voy a golpear. **

**Voy a explicarte lo que le sucede a tu cuerpo. — **

**Le acarició la barbilla con el pulgar y la tomó de **

**la mano guiándola hasta la mesa con cuatro **

**cadenas en cada una de sus esquinas que había **

**dispuesto en el jardín. Había convertido su **

**maravilloso espacio chill-out en una mazmorra **

—**. Estírate aquí boca arriba. Pero antes, quítate **

**las braguitas. **

**¿Podía humedecerse una mujer solo ante **

**esas palabras? ¿Por qué estaba de nuevo tan **

**excitada ante la posibilidad de sentirse indefensa **

**y forzada a aceptar algo? ¿Por qué quería que **

**fuera Terrence quien la provocara? **

**Se quitó las braguitas meneando las caderas **

**de un lado al otro, quedándose desnuda ante él. **

**No había tenido ninguna vergüenza al presentarse **

**en topless esa mañana y, ahora, tampoco sentía **

**vergüenza al quedarse en cueros. **

**La noche anterior lo había desnudado y lo **

**había acariciado hasta que él se durmió, ¿o fue **

**ella quien lo hizo? No le tocó el pene, pero sí **

**todo lo demás. **

**Qué sensación más extraña e indescriptible: **

**sentirse a salvo con Terrence cuando todavía no **

**habían empezado la parte dura de su doma. **

—**Jesús, Candace... —la ronca voz de Terrence **

**penetró su piel—. Estás muy lisa —sonrió como **

**un corsario que iba a secuestrar a una doncella, **

**devorándola con los ojos brillantes de deseo y **

**antelación. **

—**¿Te gusta así, señor? **

—**Me agrada mucho —contestó sincero, **

**tomándola de la cintura y alzándola hasta sentarla **

**en la mesa—. Estírate mirando hacia arriba. **

**Ella lo hizo, y él aseguró las cadenas a sus **

**muñecas, por encima de la cabeza, y a sus **

**tobillos, abriéndole las piernas. Cuando las **

**cadenas hacían clic, él acariciaba la zona apresada **

**para tranquilizarla. **

—**Voy a tocarte, Candace —anunció con el **

**rostro entre sombras. **

—**Sí —susurró. **

**Terrence pasó la mano por encima de su **

**garganta y la fue deslizando a través de su **

**clavícula y sus pechos. Acarició los pezones con **

**los pulgares, deteniendo las manos ahí. **

**El corazón de Candace se disparó, y un **

**ramalazo de deseo se ubicó en su entrepierna, **

**arremolinándose detrás de su ombligo. Se **

**mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. **

—**¿Te gusta que te toque así? **

—**Sí, señor. Me gusta. **

—**Y a mí me gusta tocarte, Candace. **

**Ella abrió los ojos y centró su vista en él. **

**Terrence sonreía ensimismado con sus pechos y tenía **

**el puente de la nariz rojo de excitación. **

**«Entonces, también te pongo un poco **

**nervioso, ¿eh? Bien, un poquito no es malo», **

**pensó con regocijo. **

—**Tengo que disciplinarte con los azotes. **

**En el torneo pueden venir pruebas de todo tipo si **

**no encontramos antes los cofres; y nos **

**podríamos ver obligados a emprender algún **

**duelo. Un duelo podría ser el de contener el grito **

**durante el azote, el de contarlo, o el de no **

**correrse o no llorar... Y hay que tener mucho **

**autocontrol. **

—**¿Podría correrme por los azotes? **

—**Por supuesto —contestó—. Puede que **

**hoy no, porque vas a estar demasiado preocupada **

**en pensar si te duele o no. Mezclaré los azotes **

**con las caricias, te estimularé y te calmaré. **

**Quiero que te familiarices con los golpes y **

**quiero comprobar cuál es tu zona más sensible, **

**¿estás conforme? **

—**Sí —dijo decidida. **

—**Primero voy a prepararte por delante, y **

**después lo haré por detrás. No utilizo látigos **

**porque son muy dolorosos y pueden llegar a **

**cortar la piel. En el torneo, las Criaturas utilizan **

**látigos para castigar; pero son amos muy **

**versados en esas prácticas y saben que no pueden **

**cometer errores y hacer daño de verdad a una **

**sumisa. **

—**Me dan miedo las Criaturas. **

**Terrence asintió. **

—**No tienes que temerlas. Además, haremos **

**lo posible por no caer en sus garras. **

—**Bien. **

—**Los instrumentos que use pueden **

**despertar muchas sensaciones en ti. Si tienes que **

**gritar, hazlo, Candace. Si tienes que llorar, llora. Y, **

**si no lo aguantas, recuerda la palabra de **

**seguridad. **

—**Scar. **

—**Eso es. —Volvió a pasarle los pulgares **

**por los pezones y luego deslizó los dedos por su **

**cintura, sus costillas y después las caderas. Se **

**quedó con los ojos clavados en su vagina y llevó **

**los dedos hasta ahí para abrirla con cuidado. **

**OH-DIOS-MÍO. Solo quería verla; no la **

**acarició por dentro ni coló los dedos por ningún **

**lugar. La abrió como si fuera un melocotón para **

**observar su color y su textura. Pero ella sintió **

**que se humedecía y que empezaba a palpitar. **

—**Tienes un color muy rosado. Cuando la **

**sangre se acumule ahí por los azotes y las **

**palmadas, se hinchará y pasará al rojo furioso. Te **

**volverás muy sensible. Los azotes en estas zonas **

**sirven para que la sangre bombee en los puntos **

**sexuales y seas plenamente consciente de ellos. **

**Cuando estés lista, podrías llegar al orgasmo **

**solo con un soplido —aseguró acariciándola **

**levemente—. Es muy bonito, Candace. —La alabó **

**con tacto y cuidado. **

**Ella inspiró profundamente cuando dejó de **

**tocarla y exhaló con un gracias ahogado. **

—**Vamos a empezar —dijo cogiendo un **

**flogger de varias colas—. Lo primero que tienes **

**que hacer es no poner etiquetas a lo que estás **

**sintiendo. Sé que es angustioso estar atada e **

**inmovilizada sabiendo que alguien te va a golpear, **

**pero soy yo: soy Terrence. Me cortaría una mano **

**antes que hacerte daño de verdad. Así que — **

**sopesó la carga de las colas y las revisó con **

**atención—. No etiquetes. No hay dolor. No hay **

**placer. Hay algo mucho más poderoso y potente **

**que eso. —Dejó que las colas del flogger **

**acariciaran su torso y pasaran por encima de sus **

**pezones. Estos reaccionaron y se pusieron de **

**punta—. Eso es. Respondes muy bien, Candace. **

—**Ah... Gracias, Señor. **

—**Lo que voy a hacerte, todo lo que vas a **

**sentir puede parecer doloroso; pero es dolor para **

**conseguir un placer sublime. El dolor no es el fin **

**de los azotes: es el medio para hacer que vueles. **

**Una sesión de BDSM, un castigo, no tiene por **

**qué aterrorizarte. Puedes pensar en ello como **

**una escena de una peli de suspense en la que no **

**sabes lo que va a pasar. Sentirás un cachete, y **

**después, en la misma zona, dos besos o dos **

**lametazos; un azote, y después una caricia **

**reconfortante. Y la suma de todo eso, la suma de **

**sentimientos y del gran contraste del dolor y el **

**placer es lo que hace del BDSM algo tan **

**increíble. Sexo bestial y dulzura infinita, suavidad **

**y dureza, el infierno y el cielo... Imagínate una **

**discusión y después lo increíble que es la **

**reconciliación. En esto es lo mismo: después de **

**que te flagelen o te castiguen, lo mejor es que **

**cuiden de ti y te mimen. —Se inclinó sobre ella y **

**le dio un beso fugaz en los labios—. Yo voy a **

**cuidar de ti, nena. **

**Antes siquiera de que Candace pudiera saborear **

**y entender el motivo de ese beso, llegó la **

**primera caricia vertical de las colas del flogger. **

**La golpeó sobre el estómago, aprovechando su **

**propio peso para que las colas no se enredaran y **

**fueran todas en la misma dirección. **

**Candace se tensó y con las manos se agarró a **

**las cadenas. **

**Primero llegó uno y después otro y otro y **

**otro... Llegaban a gran velocidad e impactaban **

**sobre la piel desnuda de la joven, que apretaba los **

**ojos con fuerza y ponía todo el cuerpo en **

**tensión. **

—**No me gustan los verdugones, ni las **

**marcas en la piel, ni los cortes... Los sádicos, no **

**los amos que les gusta la dominación y la **

**sumisión —aclaró—, abusan de los látigos — **

**¡Zas!, en el pecho izquierdo—, incluso de los **

**floggers con objetos cortantes. —Otro zas en el **

**otro pecho—. Pero los sádicos tienen otra **

**psique y les gusta infligir dolor por dolor. A mí **

**no. **

**Candace estaba temblando, aguantando las **

**sensaciones como buenamente podía. Terrence se **

**había detenido, y ahora sentía cómo la piel **

**atizada le hormigueaba y se calentaba. Y, **

**entonces, llegó otro tipo de golpeo sobre sus **

**muslos. Uno igualmente estimulante. **

**La piel le picaba y no sabía si lo que estaba **

**experimentando era dolor o placer. Después de **

**trabajar sus muslos, Terrence subió el flogger de **

**nuevo sobre el estómago; y entonces llegó el **

**primer rayo de dolor fuerte cuando las colas **

**fueron a parar a su entrepierna. **

—**¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó ella apretando **

**los dientes. **

—**¿Te ha dolido este, Candace? ¿Así? **

**Se lo hizo de nuevo: y Candace saltó de la **

**camilla-mesa al sentir el azote en la vagina. **

**Pero cuando la sensación picante **

**desaparecía, quedaba de nuevo aquella extraña **

**estimulación en toda su piel, como si alguien la **

**tocara pero sin tocarla. Y se sentía arder. **

—**Aguanta, Candace. Esto es solo para **

**prepararte. Es un calentamiento. —Se centró de **

**nuevo en sus pechos y pasó de manera continuada **

**las colas del látigo a modo de caricia susurrante, **

**para luego volver a empezar. **

**Estuvo largos minutos trabajando su parte **

**delantera, hasta que toda su piel estaba roja **

**debido a la estimulación. **

—**Dios... Eres tan bonita. **

**Candace no podía hablar. Estaba convencida de **

**que su cerebro se estaba friendo. ¿Qué le sucedía **

**a su cuerpo? ¿Acaso quería más? No podía ser... **

**Él acarició su rostro y retiró el **

**flequillo de sus ojos. **

—**Haces que quiera follarte ahora mismo, **

**Candace. Te estás entregando a mí.—Colocó la **

**palma de la mano sobre su vagina y la dejó ahí, **

**sin mover los dedos—. ¿Lo notas? Te estás **

**humedeciendo, nena. **

**¿Se estaba entregando a él? Lo que pasaba **

**era que estaba ardiendo como un jodido volcán. **

**No quería que la dejara de tocar. No quería que **

**apartara la mano de ahí. **

— **Terrence... **

**¡Zas! Primera cachetada con la mano **

**abierta sobre su sexo: spanking vaginal; y dejó **

**la mano ahí, reteniendo todo el calor. **

**A ella se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero, **

**incomprensiblemente de nuevo, deseó mucho **

**más. **

—**¿Cómo me llamo? **

—**Señor. **

—**Sí, eso es —pasó los dedos por su raja, **

**pero no hizo nada más—. Buena chica. **

**Sin saber muy bien cómo, Terrence la liberó de **

**las cadenas y le dio la vuelta como un pollo; se **

**quedó boca abajo sobre la mesa. Él la aprisionó **

**otra vez y empezó a flagelarla tal y como había **

**hecho con su parte delantera. Lo hacía a un ritmo **

**y a una velocidad que contenían una fuerza **

**hipnótica. No fuerte, porque aquel no era el **

**castigo principal, pero sí con la suficiente **

**presión y cadencia constante como para que su **

**piel se preparase. **

—**Dios —gimió Candace, colocando el rostro **

**hacia el lado contrario en el que él estaba. Le **

**escocía la piel, seguro que se le estaba irritando; **

**pero su cuerpo se sumía en una hipnosis **

**provocada por el contacto de las colas, por cómo **

**alternaba un golpe y otro: uno más fuerte, otro **

**más flojo, uno más suave... Después se detenía y **

**le pasaba las manos por encima de la zona **

**torturada, como si la quisiera consolar y **

**acariciar, pidiéndole perdón por el castigo que le **

**estaba infligiendo. Y a ella, en ese momento, le **

**entraban ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría. Debía **

**ser fuerte. **

—**En el torneo solo te tocaré yo. No voy a **

**dejar que nadie se te acerque, Candace. Para eso **

**debemos ser los más rápidos en encontrar los **

**cofres; y, si no lo hacemos, tenemos que ganar **

**los duelos. Pero si en algún momento hay que **

**enfrentarse a las Criaturas o ceder a lo que el **

**Amo del Calabozo o Uni exijan, tienes que **

**prepararte para cualquier cosa —¡Zas! Un azote **

**entre las nalgas que hizo que su preciosa piel se **

**enrojeciera—. Oh, gatita... Fíjate. —Pasó las **

**manos por su trasero y se inclinó para darle un **

**beso. **

—**¿ Terrence? —sollozó ella muy pendiente de **

**esa boca. **

**¡Zas! Un azote con la mano abierta. **

**Y ella se quejó por el contacto. **

—**¡Señor! **

**Le frotó la zona en la que le había dado la **

**cachetada y se inclinó de nuevo para besarla. **

—**Es muy importante que en los castigos **

**nunca pronuncies mi nombre. Piensa que tú y yo **

**tenemos otras identidades, y que esas serán las **

**facilitadas a los organizadores del torneo. Un **

**error de ese tipo llamaría mucho la atención de **

**los Villanos. **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Ya estás preparada para tu castigo. **

**La desencadenó y la dejó sentada de nuevo **

**sobre la mesa camilla. Con el flogger en la mano **

**todavía, le retiró el pelo de la cara y puso una **

**mano a cada lado de sus piernas, sobre el **

**soporte, de modo que la dejó encerrada entre su **

**cuerpo y la camilla, desnuda, afectada por los **

**azotes y roja como un tomate. **

**Candace nunca había sido tan consciente de su **

**cuerpo como en ese momento. **

—**Me vuelve loco que confíes en mí de ese **

**modo, Candace. **

—**Gra-gracias, Señor. **

—**Estás muy en tu papel, ¿eh, bonita? **

**Terrence le retiró el pelo húmedo por el **

**sudor de la cara. Pegó su frente a la de ella y la **

**miró a los ojos. Ansiaba besarla. Pero no la **

**quería confundir en ese momento; como **

**tampoco quería confundirse él. **

—**Mírame. **

**Candace levantó la vista, confusa. No sabía **

**cómo debía sentirse, pero se sentía tan bien y **

**descansada... Tan activada. **

**Terrence la cogió en brazos y la dejó enfrente de **

**su punching bag. **

—**Coloca tus manos en el saco, Candace, y **

**sostente. **

**Ella le miró por encima del hombro. No se **

**sentía tan desorientada como para no advertirle **

**con sus ojos, demasiado verdes, de lo que le **

**sucedería si le hacía daño de verdad. **

—**Dijiste que confiabas en mí —le **

**recriminó él captando el mensaje de esa mirada **

—**. Mira al frente. **

—**Sí, señor. —Ella se mordió la lengua y **

**esperó paciente a que llegara el golpeo. **

—**Quiero que tú misma aceptes el dolor **

**voluntariamente. Por eso no te ato. **

—**Bien. —Candace se posicionó mejor para **

**recibir el castigo. **

—**Debes mantenerte quieta, ¿sí? **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**El umbral del dolor va a crecer porque **

**has liberado muchas endorfinas, y por eso es más **

**difícil que salgan moretones. En el **

**precalentamiento, las caricias sirven para que las **

**endorfinas se acumulen en la piel. La tienes roja **

**y abrasada, nena. Voy a golpearte a un ritmo lento **

**para que tengas tiempo de absorber cada golpe y **

**anticipes la sensación del próximo. Ayer me **

**ofendiste tres veces. Serán cinco latigazos por **

**cada ofensa. **

—**¿Quince, señor? —preguntó achicando **

**los ojos y deseando que la tocara de una vez: no **

**importaba si venía un azote, una cachetada o una **

**caricia. Quería que siguiera estimulándola, no se **

**quería enfriar. **

—**Una, cuando me dijiste que querías otro **

**amo, cuando lo que yo pretendía era protegerte **

**de caer en manos equivocadas; la segunda, **

**cuando insinuaste que no me preocupaban tus **

**necesidades, cuando la doma de ayer te preparaba **

**para mí; y la tercera, cuando dijiste que no era **

**irresistible, cuando Candace —se acercó a ella y le **

**susurró al oído—, veo lo brillante que estás entre **

**las piernas, gatita. Y es por lo mucho que te gusta **

**lo que te hago. Pero vamos a añadir cinco más. **

—**¡¿Por qué?! —replicó. **

**Él permaneció en silencio durante unos **

**segundos. Esas contestaciones merecían otro **

**castigo, pero esperaría a que Candace se diera cuenta **

**de que no debía hablarle así. **

—**¿Señor? —preguntó con la boca pequeña. **

—**Por insinuar que Clint murió por mi culpa **

**y que mi incompetencia hizo que secuestraran a **

**Leslie. **

**Aquellas palabras la hundieron. Era verdad **

**que lo había dicho y se había arrepentido al **

**instante, pero no le había pedido perdón todavía. **

**¿Cómo se había atrevido a atacarle así? **

—**¿Estás lista? —Le acarició la nalga **

**izquierda y le pellizcó suavemente—. Estás **

**ardiendo. **

—**Sí, señor —contestó con un hilo de voz. **

—**Vas a contar en voz alta los latigazos. **

**Tengo un látigo de nueve colas en las manos, **

**Candace. Esto te va a doler un poquitín más. —Usó **

**la velocidad y el peso del látigo para golpear **

**sobre sus nalgas, haciendo palanca con su brazo y **

**el mango. **

**El sonido de las colas cortando el viento **

**podía ser atemorizante, pero era más **

**espectacular escuchar como azotaban la piel. **

—**¡Uno! —gritó Candace clavando los dedos en **

**la bolsa de boxeo. Dios... Cómo escocía. **

**Después de diez segundos, llegó el segundo **

**contacto, en la misma zona, entre las nalgas—. **

**¡Doooos! —exclamó clavando los pies en el **

**césped para mantener el tipo. Los golpes cada **

**vez eran más fuertes, pero los iba intercambiando **

**de zona para no hacer demasiado daño. El tres y **

**el cuatro alcanzaron la zona trasera de los **

**muslos. El cinco y el seis golpearon la parte baja **

**de la espalda. La piel del trasero le dolía y a la **

**vez le picaba. No sabía si quería rascarse, **

**frotarse o que siguiera golpeándola. El siete y el **

**ocho cayeron de nuevo sobre las nalgas. No. No **

**quería que siguiera pegándole. ¿O sí? Aquello era **

**muy confuso—. ¡Nueve! ¡Diez! **

**Terrence sabía que Candace podía con eso y con **

**más. Era la mujer más fuerte, obstinada, valiente **

**y entregada que había conocido nunca. Pero debía **

**aprender a soportar eso con él, pues él sería **

**quien jugara con ella en el torneo. La joven **

**temblaba y se apoyaba en el saco, casi **

**abrazándose a él. **

—**¡Doce! ¡Trece! **

**Las exhalaciones y los ruiditos indefensos **

**de Candace recorrieron el alma de Terrence. **

**Era por ella que él estaba ahí. **

**Era por ella que él cuidaba de Leslie. No al **

**revés. ¿Lo entendería algún día? ¿Cómo lo iba a **

**saber si él nunca le había dicho nada? **

—**¡Dos más, gatita! **

—**¡Diecinueveeee! —gritó gruñendo. **

**Las colas del último latigazo pegaron de **

**golpe en las caras enrojecidas de las nalgas de la **

**agente y cayeron hacia abajo, cansadas de su **

**propio ejercicio—. Veinte... veinte... Dios... — **

**sollozó—. ¡Veinte! —se dejó caer al suelo, **

**manteniéndose abrazada al saco, completamente **

**abandonada. **

**Terrence tiró el látigo al suelo y tomó a Candace en **

**brazos, acunándola contra él, consolándola con **

**su cuerpo y su piel. **

**Candace ni siquiera se atrevió a huir. Aquello **

**era un castigo de BDSM; y ella sabía que le ardía **

**el cuerpo, era consciente de la reacción de su **

**psique ante la figura de la flagelación, pero no **

**entendía la otra sensación que subyacía bajo su **

**piel. **

—**Ven aquí, nena. Lo has hecho tan bien... **

—**la felicitó—. Ahora déjame cuidar de ti. **

—**No... Déjame en paz. **

—**Chist, Candace. —La miró a los ojos y **

**caminó con la joven en brazos hasta sentarse en **

**el sillón de mimbre, con ella sobre sus piernas a **

**horcajadas sobre él—. Sé que ahora no sabes **

**cómo sentirte. Pero también sé que, en realidad, **

**en realidad, no ha sido dolor lo que has sentido. **

—**Sus pechos desnudos se pegaron el uno al otro. **

**Terrence la besó en la cabeza y en la sien, después **

**por las mejillas... También le pasó las manos por **

**la espalda y las nalgas para consolar su aflicción **

**y su picor. **

**Candace se abrazó a él, sin pedir permiso ni **

**llamarle señor. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho **

**y permitió que él le diera el calor que necesitaba. **

**Mimos. Solo quería mimos. **

**«Consuélame, por favor», decía en su **

**interior. **

—**Lo siento. Siento lo que te dije —gimió **

**sobre él—. No pienso que tú hayas tenido la **

**culpa de nada... Fue horrible. Fui una mala zorra. **

**Perdóname. Tú has perdido a tu mejor amigo en **

**el caso y yo... **

—**Chist. Está bien, nena... **

—**No, Terrence —lo llamó por su nombre, pero **

**le importó un comino. Tomándole de la cara le **

**dijo—: dime que me perdonas, por favor... **

—**Sí. Claro que sí —Sus ojos azules se **

**impregnaron de lo bonita y lo viva que estaba. **

—**Perdón —sollozó, abrazándolo. **

**Terrence la calmó y la arrulló, feliz de tenerla **

**así. Era la primera vez que Candace no lo miraba mal, **

**ni le lanzaba una palabra venenosa, ni se reía de **

**él... Ahora era accesible. Y tierna. **

—**Al principio —le explicó él—, cuando **

**sientes que te gusta lo que te hacen, te sientes **

**desorientado. Pero, en realidad, no es dolor, no **

**de verdad —le explicó él besándola en el hombro **

**y masajeando sus carnes doloridas—. Es un dolor **

**placentero. —Le tomó el rostro entre las manos **

**y la incorporó un poco para que ambos quedaran **

**cara a cara—. La gente llora y se limpia. Es como **

**una catarsis. Y hay otros que acaban tan hechos **

**polvo después de una sesión de BDSM que están **

**deprimidos durante un par de días. Han sacado **

**tanta mierda y se han vaciado tanto que no saben **

**poner nombre a la paz interior que sienten. **

—**Yo estoy bien. Solo... Solo dolorida. —Se **

**secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. **

**Dolorida placenteramente. Se sentía escocida, **

**pero también muy muy sensual y encendida para **

**cualquier cosa. **

—**Ya veo. **

—**Oye... Antes me has besado. Me has dado **

**un beso —le recriminó ella—. ¿Podemos darnos **

**besos cuando juguemos a los roles de amo y **

**sumisa? ¿Eso está bien? —preguntó insegura. **

**Terrence sonrió al ver que ella volvía a tener **

**lágrimas en los ojos; pero eran lágrimas **

**purificadoras. Se las limpió sorbiéndolas con los **

**labios.Y ella se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de **

**que Terrence cumplía sus promesas: «Cuando llores, **

**me beberé tus lágrimas». **

—**Para mí sí. Si necesito hacerlo, lo hago **

—**le explicó él—. Quería besarte, Candace. **

—**¿Necesitabas besarme? **

—**Eres una sumisa muy especial, y muy **

**sexy —murmuró sobre su mejilla—. Te has **

**entregado a mí, Candace. Por supuesto que quería **

**besarte. Y te besaré siempre que me plazca. **

—**¿Porque tú lo dices? **

—**Porque lo digo yo. **

**Ella dejó caer los ojos y volvió a apoyarse **

**de nuevo sobre su pecho. No iba a hablar de eso **

**con él; los besos siempre eran algo más. Si se **

**tenían que besar, se besarían de nuevo, pero esa **

**vez ella tomaría el control, no la cogería por **

**sorpresa. **

—**Ha sido tan intenso... —murmuró sobre **

**su piel—. Me escuece la piel, me escuece ahí **

**abajo, y mi culo... Mi pobre culo —lloriqueó **

**entre risas—. Lo has dejado como un tomate, **

**salvaje. **

**Terrence se echó a reír. **

—**Ayer me ofendiste. Como sumisa en el **

**rol, deberás de acatar los castigos, y piensa que **

**habrá gente observándonos. No podrás **

**ofenderme y permanecer impune. Tienes que **

**aprender a actuar como se requiere en el torneo. **

—**Lo sé —gimió al sentir que la piel de la **

**entrepierna se resentía al rozarse contra... ¡Oh, **

**vaya!—. Ups... **

—**¡Oh! — Terrence sonrió abiertamente y miró **

**hacia abajo—. Está despierto desde que has **

**llegado al jardín. **

**Candace tragó saliva. Sí, ya se había dado cuenta **

**de que Terrence casi siempre estaba preparado. **

—**¿Te duele? —preguntó él. **

—**¿Dónde? —preguntó ella. **

—**Aquí. —Lion deslizó la mano entre sus **

**cuerpos y cubrió su sexo con la mano. La joven **

**dio un respingo pero él la mantuvo en su lugar—. **

**¿Sabes lo que nos sucede a los hombres después **

**de una situación de riesgo? **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Que la adrenalina y las endorfinas se **

**aglomeran en nuestro órganos sexuales y se nos **

**pone gorda. **

—**Como ahora. —Arqueó una ceja roja y **

**disfrutó de sentir la mano de Terrence calmando su **

**lugar más íntimo. **

—**Es justo lo que os pasa a las mujeres. **

**Pero vosotras os hincháis y os humedecéis. — **

**Terrence deslizó un dedo por su raja ardiente e **

**inflamada y se encontró con la suavidad y la **

**excitación de Candace—. Como ahora. **

—**¿Esto también es instrucción o se puede **

**considerar meter mano a discreción? **

—**Esto forma parte de tu disciplina. Vamos **

**a hacer todo lo que nos tocará representar en **

**Dragones y Mazmorras DS. **

**Candace estaba hipnotizada por la expresión de **

**Terrence. Parecía que estuviera tocando un pedacito **

**de cielo. **

—**¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, señor? — **

**Ella cerró los ojos y se agarró a sus hombros. **

—**Después del azote, vienen los mimos, **

**nena. **

**Terrence la alzó y la sentó sobre la mesa de **

**mimbre, con cuidado de no rozar mucho la piel **

**flagelada. **

—**Ábrete y muéstrame cómo eres ahí, Candace. **

—**Que sepas que esto no lo hago con todos. **

**Lo hago porque me lo ha ordenado el FBI. **

**Terrence le dio una cachetada en el interior del **

**muslo izquierdo. **

—**Yo soy el único a quien debes obedecer, **

**descarada. Ahora, ábrete. **

**Ella no estaba en situación de llevar la **

**contraria a nadie, y deseaba como una loca que él **

**la acariciara. La había estimulado de un modo **

**muy salvaje, y ahora no había nadie que pudiera **

**calmarla a no ser que la llevaran al éxtasis. Jamás **

**se imaginó que las palizas sexuales podían **

**excitarla hasta ese punto. Pero su cuerpo **

**brincaba con ganas de marcha. **

**Y si eran amo y sumisa, debían representar **

**el papel a la perfección. **

**Se iba a tirar a Terrence. **

**¿O iba a ser él quien se la tirase a ella? **

**¿Qué más daba? Quería una maldita **

**gratificación por soportar el castigo. **

**Se abrió de piernas y apoyó los pies, con **

**briznas de hierba, en la mesa oscura de mimbre. **

—**Estás... — Terrence se quedó sin voz y acercó **

**la silla a la mesa, de modo que el sexo de Candace **

**permanecía abierto ante su cara. Estaba roja y, **

**también, hinchada. Pero lo que más estaba era **

**húmeda. Su vagina tenía hambre y resultaba que él **

**también. Con las manos, le mantuvo las piernas **

**abiertas y la obligó a que se estirara encima de la **

**mesa—. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Mi lengua o mi polla? **

**Decide, porque ahora solo tendrás una de ellas. **

**¿Qué había dicho? Candace cerró los ojos y se **

**colocó el antebrazo sobre ellos. Con la otra **

**mano se incorporó un poco para tomarle de la **

**cabeza y guiarle hasta la zona que lloraba por el **

**castigo y por él. **

**Él se echó a reír y con un gruñido dijo: **

—**Sí, yo también. Quiero comerte.— **

**Abriendo la boca abarcó todo su sexo de arriba **

**abajo y empezó a lamerla como si fuera un **

**caramelo. **

**Fue demasiado rápido y fulminante. Lo **

**sentía demasiado intenso. **

**Notó su lengua y ¡boom!, Candace se elevó al **

**séptimo cielo, corriéndose a una velocidad de **

**vértigo. **

**Terrence asintió orgulloso de ella y complacido **

**por su respuesta, mientras seguía besándola y **

**lamiéndola. **

**Al parecer, él creía que era el fin del mundo, **

**y que ella era un maldito salvavidas. Le apresó las **

**piernas con fuerza y empezó a succionarla de **

**arriba a abajo. Golpeó el clítoris con su suave **

**lengua y después la internó en su cavidad. Las **

**paredes de Candace se estrechaban y temblaba, bajo **

**su inspección. **

—**Sabes muy bien... —murmuró sobre su **

**entrada. **

**Candace sintió la voz del amo entrar por su **

**útero y llegarle al estómago, reverberando como **

**un eco en su interior. Se había corrido una vez y **

**se correría otra más. **

**Bamboleó las caderas arriba y abajo y dejó **

**caer el cuello hacia atrás. Nunca se había sentido **

**así. Había tenido sexo oral otras veces, pero Terrence **

**era..., era... No tenía palabras para describirlo. **

**Puede que los azotes la hubieran **

**hipersensibilizado, pero, después de la zurra, **

**notar algo tan suave como su lengua, tan plástica **

**y elástica, y con esa textura tan especial, la volvió **

**loca. **

**Le agarró de la cabeza con las dos manos y **

**lo mantuvo en el lugar que ella necesitaba. **

**Terrence no se movió de ahí. La fustigaba con su **

**lengua y los labios y después la mordía **

**cariñosamente con los dientes; absorbió sus **

**labios exteriores, primero el derecho y después **

**el izquierdo y, a continuación, empezó a hacer el **

**mismo recorrido que al inicio. **

**Lo tenía todo estudiado. La quería **

**martirizar. **

**Fue en una de las profundas inmersiones de **

**su lengua cuando Candace volvió a correrse en su **

**boca; mientras, él seguía mimándola como solo **

**un amo podía hacer después de un castigo. **

**Si esa era la recompensa por sufrir su **

**disciplina, ese mismo día le diría que era feo, **

**bizco y un nazi unas veinte veces. **

**Pero sus atenciones no acabaron ahí. **

**Después de correrse una vez más, Terrence tomó lo **

**que quedaba de ella y los metió a ambos en el **

**jacuzzi. El agua estaba fría, así que activó las **

**burbujas y colocó a Candace entre sus piernas para **

**darle un masaje lleno de jabón sobre los hombros **

**doloridos y la espalda irritada. **

**Permanecieron en silencio mientras él **

**cuidaba de ella. **

—**Gracias, señor —dijo realmente **

**agradecida. **

**Terrence la besó en la nuca y pasó las manos por **

**la parte baja de su espalda para luego recorrer las **

**nalgas con los dedos. **

—**¿Cómo está tu trasero? **

—**Mejor. El agua me calma. **

—**Le he añadido sales de baño calmantes. **

**Después, cuando salgamos de aquí, te daré un **

**masaje con una loción especial para que tu piel **

**se restablezca. Está hecha de hojas de encina. **

—**Eres un detallista —susurró cerrando los **

**ojos—. ¿También sabes dar masajes, señor? **

—**Sé hacer de todo —murmuró juguetón—. **

**Ya sé como está tu pompis... ¿Y tú, Candace, cómo **

**te encuentras? **

—**Mmm... Increíblemente bien. Es como si **

**hubiese corrido una maratón. Ahora me siento **

**tan cansada y maleable... —suspiró—. Pero feliz. **

**Esto de tener un amo no es mala idea —bromeó **

**jugando con el agua entre sus dedos—. Podría **

**dejar que me castigaran si después tengo todo **

**esto. **

**Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Terrence. **

**Candace estaría con él como amo mientras durase la **

**misión. Los supervisores coincidían en que el **

**modo de finalizar el caso era en el torneo, una **

**vez entraran en el círculo de los Villanos; pero **

**eso implicaba que estuvieran juntos solo hasta la **

**finalización del caso. El comentario de Candace no **

**le gustó. Sugería que ella pudiera elegir a otro **

**amo después de que todo finalizase. **

**Con amargura dijo: **

—**Hay castigos que no tienen recompensa. **

**Hay castigos disciplinarios que no acaban en **

**orgasmos. Pero yo prefiero que acaben así. Es **

**mucho mejor para ambos. **

**Candace se apoyó sobre su pecho. Estaba bien y **

**era correcto estar así con él. Ambos tenían una **

**misión que cumplir y se iban a conocer mejor **

**que nadie; así que intimar a esos niveles no era **

**inadecuado. **

—**Creo que me quedaría hecha polvo si **

**alguien me castigara como tú lo has hecho y **

**después no me consolara. **

—**Hay amos muy crueles, Candace. Pero las **

**sumisas que ellos buscan son muy sumisas, y **

**aceptan lo que ellos les hagan porque es lo que **

**necesitan. **

—**Sí. Sí..., ya lo sé. **

—**Nadie está con un amo por obligación. **

—**Excepto... Excepto las mujeres con las **

**que puedan traficar utilizando el torneo de **

**BDSM. Puede que no todas, pero se las está **

**obligando a estar ahí, y algunas han perdido **

**incluso la vida. **

—**Exacto. Quedan cuatro días, Candace — **

**moldeó sus nalgas y las abrió para que las **

**burbujas golpearan justo en esa zona—. Y quedan **

**cosas por aprender. **

—**Oye... —se tensó divertida—. Eso hace **

**cosquillas. ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que utilizo **

**el jacuzzi con otra persona. **

—**¿En serio? **

**Él soltó una carcajada mientras la colocaba **

**sobre un chorro de agua. **

—**Vamos a por el cuarto, nena**


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**La base de toda buena **

**relación entre amos y **

**sumisas es la confianza. Las **

**mentiras lo destruyen todo **

**por ambas partes. **

**Aquel día por la tarde, Terrence le explicó que **

**saldrían a conectarse a Internet y ver si había **

**algún mensaje de la organización del torneo. Él **

**se conectaba siempre desde locales habilitados, **

**porque estaba demostrado que los organizadores **

**tenían hackers informáticos, y no le interesaba **

**que nadie supiera la IP de su ordenador pr. **

**Después de eso le indicó que ella llevaría **

**bajo el sostén unas pinzas para pezones. **

**Por tanto, después del jacuzzi, el cuarto **

**orgasmo y el masaje; después de comer y de **

**seguir estudiando las instrucciones del juego y **

**aprendérselas de memoria, Terrence se dispuso a **

**ponerle unos aros de acero en cada pezón. **

**Candace estaba de pie ante él, ambos en la **

**habitación. **

**Terrence se había vestido con un pantalón tejano **

**desgastado azul claro y una camiseta blanca de **

**manga corta y con cuello de pico. Llevaba unas **

**zapatillas de piel descubiertas, estilo surferas, **

**pero de vestir. **

**Candace vestía con una minifalda de flores **

**estampadas rojas, amarillas y violetas. Solo eso. **

**Tenía los pechos al aire y aún no se había **

**calzado. **

**La diferencia de tamaño entre ellos saltaba a **

**la vista. **

**La joven lo miraba como si fuera el **

**mismísimo diablo. Vamos, que de haber podido **

**hubiera saltado por la ventana. ¿Le iba a oprimir **

**sus pezoncillos con eso? Se estremeció. **

—**No los vas a llevar mucho tiempo. Solo **

**una hora. Después de llegar al local wifi y revisar **

**mi bandeja de entrada del foro, iremos un **

**momento al baño y te los quitaré. **

—**¿Iremos un momento al baño? ¿Hay un **

**baño público mixto que yo no conozca? **

—**No —negó con la cabeza—. Entraremos **

**al de señoras y nos encerraremos para que yo te **

**pueda desprender de ellos. **

—**Eso es un delito: escándalo público. Soy **

**una agente de la ley, señor, que repentinamente **

**está de vacaciones... **

**Terrence se paró ante ella, con la palma hacia **

**arriba y los aros constrictivos relucientes y **

**perversos ante ella. **

—**Calla, cotorra. Hay muchos tipos de **

**pinzas para pezones. —Le dijo, acariciando su **

**pezón rosado con el pulgar y el índice. **

—**Hum... —Candace apretó los labios, **

**prohibiéndose el gemir. **

—**¿Te gusta que te toque los pechos? **

—**¿Tú qué crees, señor? **

**Terrence sonrió y se los acarició solo para **

**provocarla y ver cómo la piel se le erizaba y los **

**pezones se le ponían de punta. **

—**Quiero que me contestes. **

**Candace deseó darle un pisotón. **

—**Sí, señor. Me gusta que me toques los **

**pezones. **

—**Y a mí me gusta tocártelos —reconoció, **

**agradeciendo su sinceridad—. Las pinzas... —no **

**quería irse del hilo de la instrucción, así que **

**prosiguió—: están las de este tipo, que son aros **

**que se pueden ajustar según el tamaño del pezón **

**y según la resistencia al dolor de la sumisa. **

**Luego también hay otros tipos que son como **

**pinzas metálicas. Algunas de ellas van unidas por **

**una cadena, con lo cual el amo puede tirar de esta **

**cuando quiera atormentar los pezones de la **

**sumisa; otras van unidas con una cadena, y esta, a **

**su vez, va unida al collar de sumisa. Las pinzas **

**son dolorosas, pero sirven para que el pezón sea **

**mucho más receptivo a las caricias. **

—**Espero que no me produzca isquemia. **

—**No. Hay que controlar muy bien la **

**presión con la que cierras la pinza y ajustarla a tu **

**grado de dolor. El amo tiene que ser consciente **

**de mantener una buena irrigación, que la sangre **

**pueda fluir bien y evitar aplastar cualquier arteria **

**que lleve la circulación al lugar que se está **

**presionando. Sano, seguro y consensuado, **

**¿recuerdas? **

—**Sí. —Esas eran las bases del BDSM. **

—**Lo importante es no utilizar objetos **

**filosos. Yo recomiendo las pinzas de punta ancha **

**o estos aretes, porque son el modo de distribuir **

**la presión y que no se vea afectado un solo punto. **

**¿Estás lista? **

—**Por supuesto que no —replicó. **

—**Candace... ¿Confías en mí? **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Repito: ¿estás lista? **

—**Sí. **

**Terrence sonrió. Ese gesto era tan tierno y **

**adorable en él que Candace estaría dispuesta a decir **

**sí hasta a un tatuaje con su cara en el culo. Pero **

**no podía dejarse engañar por su dulzura y su **

**increíble y contradictoria amabilidad: era un **

**amo. Y aquello era un juego en el que iban a **

**rebasar muchos límites. Tampoco iba a ser una **

**descerebrada y decir a todo que sí solo porque **

**sus ojos azules oscuros se iluminaban cuando **

**ella admitía que confiaba en él. **

**No. Ni hablar. **

**Terrence tomó el pecho izquierdo. Candace inspiró **

**profundamente. Él lo lamió para que se **

**endureciera y, después, rodeó el pequeño pezón **

**con el aro y lo empezó a ajustar. **

**La presión creció y creció hasta que el **

**pezón parecía un guijarro aplastado. **

—**¡Duele! —se quejó ella, intentando **

**apartarlo de su pecho. **

—**Candace — Terrence agarró su muñeca—. Toma **

**aire y relájate. Es solo la primera sensación. **

—**¡Los cojones! **

—**¿Candace...? — Terrence se aguantaba la risa, pero **

**no debía darle tanta manga ancha—. Eso **

**merecerá un castigo. **

**Al instante, esas palabras produjeron una **

**especie de efecto placebo en ella. El castigo... Sí, **

**era extrañamente doloroso, pero todo lo que **

**venía luego... Oh, señor... Su pezón se relajó, y el **

**pellizco de dolor que a veces emitía se unió a la **

**excitación que despertaba en su entrepierna. Se **

**quedó callada y con las mejillas rojas. **

—**Mira, Candace. — Terrence se levantó la camiseta **

**y le enseñó sus pezones, constreñidos por unos **

**aros circulares. Se los había puesto por ella, **

**porque quería compartir sus sensaciones. Terrence **

**nunca había hecho nada así con nadie, pero con **

**Candace... Con ella lo haría—. Yo también los llevo **

**puestos. **

**Candace abrió la boca y fijó sus ojos en su **

**pectoral. Qué condenadamente perfecto era... **

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó horrorizada—. Te... **

**Te harán daño. **

**Terrence la miró con ternura. **

—**Hoy voy a ser misericorde y vamos a **

**compartir la experiencia. **

**¿Eso quería decir que nunca los había **

**llevado antes? **

—**¿No habías hecho esto antes? ¿Con **

**ninguna? **

**Terrence negó con la cabeza y se encogió de **

**hombros al tiempo que le golpeaba el pezón **

**constreñido con el pulgar y el índice. **

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Candace en medio de **

**un gemido—. ¿Por qué lo haces conmigo, señor? **

—**Estaba asombrada. No solo le había dado **

**varios orgasmos, sino que él no había recibido **

**ninguno. Ni le había exigido que le tocara, ni se **

**había quejado por su falta de atención. **

—**Porque quiero. **

**Y esa fue su única respuesta antes de **

**rodearle el pezón derecho con el otro aro, y **

**presionarlo de igual modo. **

—**Aguanta la sensación inicial. — Terrence **

**cubrió todo su pecho y presionó el pezón con la **

**palma para calmar el dolor. La miró fijamente—. **

**Respira conmigo —inhaló y sacó el aire por la **

**boca. Cuando vio que ella hacía lo mismo, la **

**felicitó—. Eso es. **

**Candace tuvo ganas de lanzarse a su cuello y **

**besarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Besarlo era como **

**un paso más en la instrucción y no lo haría hasta **

**que Terrence diera carta blanca para ello. Mientras **

**tanto, se moriría de las ganas. **

—**¿Qué bragas llevas puestas? **

—**Las que me has dado después de salir del **

**jacuzzi. — Terrence había comprado muchas cosas a **

**través de la tienda erótica on-line. Había mucha **

**lencería BDSM, y Candace podía elegir la que más le **

**gustara—. La braguita negra de látex que tiene **

**una cremallera frontal. **

—**Perfectas. —La felicitó. Levantó sus **

**pechos y le dio un beso a cada uno en la parte **

**superior—. Vístete rápido. Te espero abajo. **

—**S-sí, señor —murmuró, observando cómo **

**se marchaba de la habitación, silbando como un **

**hombre feliz. **

**Como era miércoles, era obligatorio **

**pasarse por la plaza Lafayette. Había muchos **

**tenderetes de comida casera y música gratis y al **

**aire libre. Lo mejor de Nueva Orleans y los **

**nativos de allí se congregaban en aquel cónclave **

**de la ciudad. **

**Candace se sentía como si estuviera en una cita **

**con Terrence, que, obviamente, no era tal. Pero el **

**saber que ambos habían correteado por allí de **

**niños, que se conocían de hace años, y que la **

**gente les reconocía por las calles paseando **

**solos, alimentaría los cotilleos. Más de uno los **

**emparejaría. **

**Sonrió. La de cosas prohibidas que ella y **

**Terrence estaban haciendo e iban a hacer durante esos **

**días; y sin ser novios. Más de una se **

**escandalizaría por un comportamiento tan **

**libertino. Pero, detrás de eso, había un tema tan **

**repugnante como la trata de personas. Así que, **

**merecía la pena cualquier sacrificio si podía **

**liberar a su hermana de las manos de quienquiera **

**que la tuviese; y lo mismo con las mujeres y **

**hombres que seguramente no tenían ni idea de **

**donde se habían metido hasta que fue demasiado **

**tarde. **

**Estaba sentada en una de las terracitas de la **

**plaza Lafayette, escuchando cómo los músicos **

**que repoblaban de nuevo el Barrio Francés, **

**ambientaban la vida nocturna y animaban el **

**espíritu de los ciudadanos. **

**Terrence había entrado un momento a la **

**biblioteca pública para conectarse al foro y ver si **

**había recibido algún mensaje privado de D&M. **

**«Me molestan los pezones». No, no era **

**molestia. Se estaban rozando con el sostén y **

**enviaban destellos de dolor y placer por todo su **

**cuerpo. **

—**¿Candace? **

**La voz de Tim Buron, su amigo y oficial de **

**policía de su comisaría se acercó a la mesa, **

**sonriente como siempre. **

—**¿Qué haces aquí? Nos han dicho que te **

**has tomado unos días de vacaciones por asuntos **

**propios. Pensé que te irías de viaje. **

**Tim debía ponerse mucha protección porque **

**era demasiado blanco y rubio, y el sol de Nueva **

**Orleans le quemaría la piel. Estaba muy rojo. **

—**Bueno. Sí... Estoy remodelando la casa... **

—**¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué parte de la casa? **

—**El jardín —soltó así, a bote pronto. **

**«Sí. Y después de que acabe de transformar **

**mi jardín en una mazmorra de dominación y **

**sumisión que a un tío como tú le haría llorar, me **

**iré a un torneo en el que de las veinticuatro horas **

**que tiene el día, seguramente veintidós esté con **

**el culo en pompa». **

—**Vaya, no me digas... **

—**Sí, está muy bien. Cuando lo acabe me iré **

**unos días por ahí. A desconectar. **

—**¿Sabes lo de Billy Bob, verdad? Pensé **

**que era por eso por lo que te tomabas las **

**vacaciones. **

**Candace se quedó quieta y su rostro se **

**ensombreció. Recordar el nombre de ese mal **

**nacido la ponía enferma. **

—**Sí, lo sé. Pero tengo cosas más **

**importantes que hacer que modificar mi vida solo **

**porque Billy Bob esté libre. **

—**Bien dicho. Le han dado la condicional y **

**ahora está en casa de sus padres. **

—**No me importa. No quiero volver a verlo **

**en la vida. Ese hijo de perra por poco mata a su **

**mujer a puñetazos. **

**Tim la miró comprensivo. **

—**Sí. Pero tenía un muy buen abogado y, al **

**final, su mujer retiró los cargos. Y ahora está **

**libre. **

**Candace resopló contrariada. ¿Cómo podía una **

**mujer dar un paso atrás así? Billy Bob había **

**estado a punto de dejarla ciega, con traumatismos **

**cerebrales severos. Iba de alcohol hasta las cejas. **

**Siempre había sido un hombre muy agresivo y los **

**vecinos aseguraban que no era la primera vez que **

**la pegaba. **

**Aquella noche, Candace lo vio salir borracho **

**del bar que había cerca de su casa. Lo siguió con **

**el coche y se ofreció a acompañarle, pero Billy **

**Bob le dijo: **

—**Todas las mujeres sois unas putas. **

**Y después de decirle eso, cuando llegó a su **

**casa, se lió a apalear a su mujer. **

**Como ya conocía los antecedentes que tenía **

**Billy Bob, se quedó esperando cerca de la calle **

**en la que vivía el agresor, aguardando que no **

**sucediera nada, pero confiando en que, si **

**finalmente Billy pegaba a su mujer de nuevo, **

**algún vecino daría la voz de alarma. **

**Ni siquiera hizo falta. Martha, su mujer, **

**apareció en su campo de visión, huyendo **

**aterrorizada de alguien, con el camisón blanco **

**manchado de sangre y la cara destrozada. Billy **

**Bob la estaba persiguiendo y la iba a alcanzar **

**delante de su coche, frente a sus narices. Candace **

**llamó a los refuerzos, salió del coche, le lanzó **

**una descarga con su pistola Taser y lo dejó **

**postrado en el suelo. Le esposó mientras él la **

**insultaba y gritaba que iba a matar a Martha y que **

**después se la cargaría a ella. **

**Candace le golpeó en la cara con la porra, y **

**Billy Bob se calló. **

**Le procesaron y lo encarcelaron. **

**Al cabo de dos semanas, a ella la **

**ascendieron como teniente. **

**Y ahora ese cabrón ya no estaba entre rejas. **

**Bueno, la ley a veces era así. Pero debía seguir **

**creyendo en ella, ¿no? **

**De eso ya habían pasado seis meses. **

—**Billy Bob es agua pasada. Por mí que se **

**pudra o que busque ayuda psiquiátrica. **

—**Eso mismo dijo Magnus, aunque él está **

**más preocupado por ti. Ya sabes cómo es **

**contigo... **

—**Sí —puso los ojos en blanco. **

—**Por cierto, Magnus nos dijo que tenías un **

**jacuzzi muy bonito en el porche interior. **

—**¿Te ha dicho eso? —se llevó la tónica que **

**estaba tomando a los labios. Qué fanfarrón era. **

**Él no había estado en su casa, pero tenía fama de **

**ligón, y le gustaba hacer creer a los demás que **

**entre ellos podría haber algo más que una **

**amistad. Candace le había explicado lo del jacuzzi, **

**pero nada más. **

—**Sí —continuó Tim—. Que puede modular **

**el agua fría y la caliente... Y que los sillones son **

**muy cómodos. Yo quiero uno de esos para mi **

**casa. **

—**Te daré el teléfono de mi instalador. **

**Aunque, no entiendo cómo Magnus te ha dicho **

**eso si... **

—**Hola, Tim. **

**Candace miró a Terrence por encima del hombro. **

**Su voz sonó muy seria e impersonal, y eso **

**la extrañó. **

—**¿ Terrence? —Tim abrió los ojos con sorpresa **

**y se levantó para saludarlo efusivamente**

—**¡Joder, tío! ¡Qué alegría! **

**Terrence respondió al saludo con educación, **

**aunque miraba a Candace con gesto frío. **

**Ella achicó los ojos. No entendía a qué **

**venía esa actitud. **

—**¿Sabes? Tus padres nos han dicho que **

**tienes un negocio de hardware y software en **

**Washington y que te va de maravilla. **

**Candace bebió de su tónica y bizqueó. Eso era **

**lo que su hijo les había dicho para que no **

**supieran que, en realidad, era agente especial del **

**FBI. **

—**Sí, le va muy bien —contestó ella **

**mirándolo de reojo—. Lo tiene todo muy... **

**controlado. **

—**No me quejo. ¿Cómo están tus padres, **

**Tim? —preguntó, ignorando el comentario de su **

**sumisa. **

—**Bien. Ya sabes, con sus achaques, ya son **

**mayores —lamentó—. Pero siguen al pie del **

**cañón. Vi a tus padres en una fiesta benéfica que **

**se celebró en el After Katrina. Joder, por ellos **

**no pasan los años, tío. Están igual. **

—**Sí —asumió con una sonrisa—. Son **

**como inmortales —murmuró riendo. Tim se **

**echó también a reír—. Bueno, Candace y yo **

**debemos irnos. **

—**¿Ah, sí? —Candace se levantó de la mesa y **

**dejó el vaso de tónica vacío. **

—**Sí. — Terrence la tomó del codo y colocó **

**cinco dólares sobre la mesa. **

—**Eh... —Tim los miró extrañados—. ¿Tu **

**hermana Leslie también está por aquí? — **

**preguntó interesado—. He pensado que tal vez **

**habéis hecho un reencuentro del pasado... Ya **

**sabéis —se frotó la nuca—. Como siempre ibais **

**juntos. **

**Candace se detuvo y apretó los dientes. Leslie. **

**Ella debía estar bien. Se mantendría a salvo, e **

**irían en su rescate. **

—**Ella está bien. Sigue con su negocio de **

**repostería y tiene mucho trabajo. Pero vendrá **

**más adelante. **

—**Oh, me alegro —contestó Tim—. Dale **

**recuerdos de mi parte. **

—**Sí, se los daré —contestaron los dos a la **

**vez. **

**Ambos se miraron y apartaron la mirada **

**ipso facto. **

**Terrence la alejó de las mesas de la terracita **

**cogiéndola del brazo. **

—**Oye, no me cojas así, parece que me **

**lleves como una niña pequeña. Ya te he dicho que **

**paso de los age play. **

**Terrence retiró la mano, y esta vez la puso sobre **

**la parte baja de su espalda, acompañándola, en vez **

**de tirando de ella. **

—**Oh, qué parejita tan adorable. **

**Oyeron que decía una voz a sus espaldas. **

—**Mierda —gruñó entre dientes Candace—. Es **

**la señora Macyntire. **

—**¡ Terrence Granchester! —exclamó abriendo los **

**brazos y dándole un ligero achuchón. **

—**Señora Macyntire, me alegra verla. —La **

**saludó como si de verdad se alegrara. **

**Candace pensó: «Qué educadamente falso». **

**La señora Macyntire era una mujer gruesa; **

**una viejecita de piel oscura y pelo muy blanco, **

**que llevaba un vestido rojo con florecitas blancas **

**y un sombrero negro con una rosa en el lado **

**izquierdo. La típica mujer mayor nativa de Nueva **

**Orleans. **

—**Candace, mi querida niña —la reprendió—. **

**Llevo dos días llamándote y no me coges el **

**teléfono. **

—**No estoy de servicio, señora Macyntire. **

**Me he tomado unos días de vacaciones. **

—**Vestida así pareces una mujer. —Le **

**guiñó un ojo y repasó su falda estampada, su **

**camiseta de tirantes y escote de color blanco, y **

**los zapatos azul oscuro Tommy de plataforma de **

**caucho y muy altos—. Y no con ese uniforme **

**azul que sueles llevar. **

—**Ya... —sonrió falsamente—. Gracias, **

**señora Macyntire. Tenemos que irnos. Que pase **

**una buena noche. **

—**¿Sabes? —La mano de la señora la detuvo **

**por el antebrazo—. Es que estoy buscando a mi **

**perro y... **

**¿En serio? **

—**Su bulldog se está montando a la caniche **

**de Eva, la panadera. Y está justo detrás del **

**hombre que toca el violonchelo en el centro de la **

**plaza. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tenemos prisa. **

**El rostro de la señora Macyntire se iluminó **

**y fue en busca de su perro, dejándolos libres. **

**Terrence la empujó levemente para que siguiera **

**caminando, y alejándose de la plaza, que estaba **

**abarrotada de muchos conocidos indiscretos, y la **

**metió en el interior del Pirate's Alley Café, **

**detrás de la catedral. **

—**Estas plataformas tienen ocho **

**centímetros de altura y no es fácil seguir tus **

**zancadas. **

—**Silencio. **

**A Candace le dolían demasiado los pies como **

**para discutirse con él, así que contestó cansada: **

—**Sí, señor. **

**Entraron en los baños del local. Era una **

**adorable casa de estilo francés, roja y de puertas **

**blancas en forma de arco. Había gente, pero no la **

**multitud que se congregaba en la plaza Lafayette. **

**Bruce Springsteen cantaba el Waitin' on a sunny **

**day, y había un par de parejas que bailaban al **

**ritmo del Boss. **

**Terrence la llevó a la barra y pidió dos chupitos **

**de absenta. **

—**No me gusta el alcohol, y la absenta está **

**asquerosa. **

—**Vas a beberla. **

—**Sí, domine. **

—**No utilices mi nombre en vano —gruñó **

—**. Cinco azotes más. Vas acumulando. **

—**¿Por qué estás enfadado? —preguntó **

**indignada—. Estás de mal humor desde que has **

**salido de la biblioteca y... **

—**Me has mentido. **

—**¿Cómo? **

—**Me has mentido. —La camarera les puso **

**los chupitos delante, en un vaso de cristal **

**alargado y transparente—. Me dijiste que era la **

**primera vez que traías a alguien al jacuzzi, y no es **

**verdad. —Pagó la bebida y preguntó algo al oído **

**de la camarera. Esta le sonrió lascivamente, miró **

**a Candace y luego a él, y se encogió de hombros, **

**asintiendo. **

—**¡¿Qué?! —replicó perdida, observando la **

**comunicación no verbal de la pechugona—. No **

**te he mentido, te he dicho la verdad. **

—**Cinco azotes más. **

—**¡Basta! **

—**No me alces la voz. Quince. Candace, esto no **

**es un maldito juego, obedece y no falles. Cuando **

**hemos empezado a jugar solo te he pedido que **

**fueras sincera y honesta conmigo, que nunca me **

**mintieras. **

—**¡Y no lo he hecho! **

—**Diez más, por rebeldía y por repetición **

**en la infracción. **

**Un músculo de rabia palpitó en la mandíbula **

**de Terrence. **

**Candace arrugó las cejas y se puso roja de la **

**indignación. **

**Furioso, le dio el chupito. **

—**Bébete esto y te rebajo cinco azotes. **

**Candace no se lo pensó dos veces. Sumaba **

**veinticinco azotes. Aquella mañana había **

**aguantado hasta los veinte, y a punto había estado **

**de hacerse pipí encima. **

**Le quitó el chupito de las manos, enfadada **

**con él por no escucharla. Pero si reconocía que **

**Magnus y ella no estaban juntos, que era todo una **

**mentira para demostrarle que ella también tenía **

**una vida sexual animada, entonces quedaría como **

**una estúpida y tendría que reconocer muchas **

**cosas ante él que no le apetecían. **

**Se lo bebió de golpe. Y se dio media vuelta **

**para irse del local con dignidad en plan Escarlata **

**O' Hara. Entonces, Terrence se bebió su chupito, la **

**cogió de la mano y entraron a los baños. **

—**¿Dónde te crees que vas? **

**Se internaron en el baño de señoras, dentro **

**de un aseo. Terrence cerró la puerta con seguro y la **

**arrinconó contra la pared, con sus manos a cada **

**lado de su cara. **

—**¿Y qué crees tú que estás haciendo? —le **

**reprendió ella—. Estamos en un baño público. **

—**Silencio. **

**Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el alcohol, **

**por la rabia al descubrir que Candace lo había **

**mentido y, también, por lo que le apretaban los **

**pezones. Era un amo, y tenía una norma sencilla y **

**clara. Mentiras NO. **

**Candace la había violado; y además lo había **

**hecho cuando más orgulloso y más agradecido **

**estaba con ella. Cuando la consolaba y le decía **

**con sus masajes, sus cuidados y sus mimos lo **

**importante que era para él. **

—**Esto es parte de tu doma. **

**Candace miró hacia otro lado, retirándole la **

**cara. **

—**Nunca hagas eso —le advirtió—. Nunca **

**me retires la mirada. Si has cometido un error, **

**Candace, tienes que aceptarlo y no huir de las **

**consecuencias. ¿Entendido? **

—**Sí. —Pero en realidad no lo entendía, **

**porque ella solo había mentido sobre su relación **

**con Magnus, pero estaba siendo sincera en todo **

**lo demás, durante su disciplina y respecto a lo **

**que él le hacía sentir. No engañaba nunca. **

—**¿Sí qué? **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Quítate la camiseta. **

**Vaya. Ese era otro modo de jugar. **

**Los dos estaban disgustados por algo que en **

**realidad no existía. Pero mejor dejarlo así que **

**reconocer que se había inventado a un novio por **

**vergüenza a lo que pudiera pensar de ella. **

**Además, debía aprender a manipular esas **

**emociones y a dejarlas a un lado si quería tener **

**éxito como sumisa. **

—**Sí, señor. —Se la sacó por la cabeza y se **

**quedó con el sosten negro. **

**Terrence la observó, estudiando su sujetador. **

**Alargó las manos y las posó suavemente sobre **

**sus pechos. **

**Ella se quejó pero se mordió la lengua. **

—**¿Te duelen? **

—**Sí. **

—**Quítatelos —tiró de su tirante negro. **

—**Esto no está bien... **

—**Candace, joder. **

—**Sí, perdón. **

**Candace llevó las manos al broche de su liso **

**sujetador y lo desabrochó. Se lo entregó a Terrence y **

**este lo dejó bien doblado sobre la tapa del **

**inodoro, tal y como había hecho con la camiseta. **

**Los pezones estaban hinchados, pero no **

**demasiado enrojecidos. **

—**¿Cuánto más crees que los puedes llevar? **

—**preguntó tomando el peso de sus pechos en las **

**manos. **

**Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. **

—**No... no lo sé. **

—**Bien. —Dejó de tocarla—. Quítame la **

**camiseta. **

**Ella lo hizo y se puso de puntillas para poder **

**quitársela por la cabeza, porque Terrence no daba **

**ninguna facilidad. **

—**Ahora, desajusta los aros y quítamelos. **

—**Sí. **

**Ella se relamió los labios e intentó quitarle **

**los aros sin provocarle demasiado dolor. **

**Terrence la miraba impasible, pero Candace se dio **

**cuenta de que apretaba los puños cuando lo liberó **

**de los aretes constrictivos. **

**La joven alzó los manos involuntariamente **

**para acariciar los brotes marrones oscuros que **

**estaban un poco magullados, pero Terrence la detuvo **

**por las muñecas. **

—**Chúpamelos. **

**Candace parpadeó. De acuerdo. **

—**Sí. —Asintió con las pupilas dilatadas y **

**llenas de deseo. Sí. De repente quería tocar a **

**Terrence de ese modo y lamerlo. Quería pasar la **

**lengua por sus tetillas. Y eso hizo. ¿Qué **

**importaba si estaba enfadado con ella? **

—**Jo... der —se tensó al notar el primer **

**lametazo. **

**Candace lo ignoró. Lamía como una gata; y **

**después abría la boca y lo mamaba, fustigando **

**con su lengua, calmando y mimando el pectoral **

**de ese hombre. Pasó las uñas por los **

**abdominales, medio arañándolo. Ni siquiera sabía **

**de donde venía ese instinto de marcar, pero le **

**apetecía hacerlo. **

**Terrence sonrió; y mientras ella lo chupaba, se **

**apoyó con las manos en la pared que había detrás **

**de Candace. **

—**Eso es, nena. **

**Ella le mordió y tiró del pezón, **

**absorbiéndolo en el interior de su boca con un **

**ansia descomunal, con el hambre de una mujer **

**famélica de cosas que no se atrevía a pedir. **

—**Desabróchame el pantalón —gruñó. **

**Ella levantó los ojos sin dejar de mirarle, y **

**descubrió que él esperaba que se escandalizase. **

**Sus ojos verdes brillaron con desafío y, mientras **

**se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo de madera **

**del baño, dejó sus uñas marcadas en su **

**impresionante abdomen, y desabrochó su **

**cinturón y su pantalón. No se iba a escandalizar. **

**No iba a perder. **

—**Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —él **

**tomó todo su pelo rubio en una mano. **

**Ella se abstuvo de responder. Lo hacía **

**porque le daba la gana, no porque él se lo **

**ordenara. Además, estaba enfadado, y a ella la **

**estaba cabreando. Eso les iría bien. **

**Abrió su cremallera. Bajó su pantalón hasta **

**medio muslo, llevándose los calzoncillos con el **

**movimiento. Su pene grueso y venoso salió **

**disparado hacia adelante. **

**Candace ni siquiera le dio preliminares. **

**Descubrió que le apetecía llevárselo todo a la **

**boca; y eso hizo. Lo tomó de la base, le puso la **

**otra mano bajo los testículos y lo engulló. **

—**¡Mierda! —exclamó Terrence poniendo los **

**ojos en blanco—. Candace... **

**Ella removió sus huevos suavemente entre **

**sus manos, y después se lo comió con la boca, **

**hasta el fondo de la campanilla, y tragó. **

**Terrence le tiró del pelo, dobló las rodillas un **

**poco y empujó en el interior de su garganta. **

—**Sí, Candace... Sí. Relaja la garganta... **

**Candace cerró los ojos y procedió a saborearlo. **

**«Un miembro tan grande podría matarte por **

**asfixia», pensó. Pero no importaba. El sabor de **

**Terrence era salado; su tacto, suave y meloso. Le **

**gustaba. Le gustaba tenerlo en la boca. **

—**Señor. — Terrence movía las caderas cada vez **

**más rápido, manteniéndola en el lugar—. Voy a **

**correrme, Candace. **

**«Córrete», pensó orgullosa. Hizo rotaciones **

**con la lengua sobre su tronco y después se lo **

**metió tan adentro que acarició la bolsa de sus **

**testículos con la punta de esta. Entonces, la mano **

**que le acariciaba entre las piernas, subió hasta **

**pellizcarle un pezón ultrasensible y dolorido. Las **

**sensaciones lo barrieron. **

—**Oh, Candace... Nena... **

**Terrence se corrió en su garganta, y ella lo **

**absorbió todo, engullendo, tragando y **

**alimentándose de él. **

**Candace le dio un último lametazo mientras lo **

**exprimía con la mano, y después se lo sacó poco **

**a poco de la boca. **

**Terrence tenía que sostenerse en la pared o **

**caería lamentablemente sobre el suelo. Nadie, **

**nadie, le había masturbado con la boca así, jamás. **

**Él era un hombre versado en el sexo y en las **

**mujeres. Sabía a lo que se refería. Y se dio **

**cuenta de que Candace era la gran maga de las **

**felaciones. Y eso, lejos de relajarle, lo cabreó **

**todavía más. **

**Magnus no se merecía a una mujer como **

**esa, porque no sabría valorarla ni sabría mantener **

**su interés. Candace era una mujer sensual, una **

**maldita gata salvaje digna del trono de Afrodita, **

**pero tenían que alimentarla y seguir cultivando su **

**interés por el sexo, por la pasión... Y el jodido **

**afortunado, al que él ni siquiera conocía, la **

**tendría cuando todo el caso acabara. **

**¿Candace quería a Magnus? ¿Lo... amaba? No. **

**Lo dudaba. Sino, ¿por qué había aceptado **

**aleccionarse como su sumisa? **

**«Por Leslie, gilipollas. Por su hermana. No **

**por ti», se dijo a sí mismo. **

**Porque se suponía que Magnus y ella **

**estaban juntos, ¿no? No públicamente, pero sí **

**tonteaban y seguramente se acostaban. Joder, **

**¿quién no se iba a querer acostar con Candace? **

**Con un gruñido, se metió el pene, que **

**todavía seguía hinchado en los pantalones, y la **

**levantó del suelo. Se inclinó para limpiarle las **

**rodillas con las manos, y después le secó las **

**lágrimas con los pulgares, las cuales, sin querer, **

**habían caído de sus ojos debido al esfuerzo de **

**albergarlo entero. Se inclinó poco a poco, como **

**si fuera a besarla en los labios. **

**Candace esperó paciente a que le diera el beso **

**que, inesperadamente, anhelaba en ese momento. **

**«Bésame, león enjaulado», pensó, pasando las **

**manos suavemente por su espalda. «Y de paso me **

**explicas por qué estás así». **

**Pero entonces pasó algo que la llenó de **

**vergüenza: Terrence le hizo la cobra y la besó en la **

**mejilla para susurrarle: **

—**Ponte el sostén y la camiseta. Te espero **

**fuera. Abrió la puerta y la dejó sola en el baño. **

**Necesitaba recuperar la respiración y el control **

**de sí mismo. **

**Candace tragó saliva y se sentó sobre la tapa del **

**inodoro. **

**Dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, **

**apoyando los codos en sus muslos. **

—**¿Qué ha sido eso? —se preguntó **

**consternada por lo que acababa de hacer y por lo **

**que no le había hecho Terrence.**

**#############**

**Las personas somos **

**duales: tenemos una parte **

**dominante y otra sumisa. En **

**el BDSM la esclavitud y la **

**libertad coexisten en sus **

**participantes. La primera se **

**experimenta, la otra se **

**siente. **

**El camino desde el Barrio Francés hasta su **

**casa se hizo en un serio silencio. Terrence había **

**comprado algunos tuppers de los puestos de **

**comida que se vendían en la plaza Lafayette. Y **

**ahora estaban cenando en la mesa de la terraza de **

**su habitación. Terrence lo había querido así, y lo **

**había dispuesto todo ordenadamente. **

**Candace seguía confusa por lo sucedido en el **

**baño del Pirate' s Alley Café. En realidad, ella **

**debía seguir las instrucciones del amo Terrence; pero **

**saber que él estaba así por una mentira, la hacía **

**sentir mal, porque el bulo lo había creado ella. **

**Tal vez sería mejor que supiera que entre ella y **

**Magnus no había nada. Nada de nada. Pero le daba **

**vergüenza revelar la verdad. **

**El jefe había escogido algunos platos **

**criollos para llevar. La cocina criolla de Luisiana, **

**mezclaba influencia de distintas partes del **

**mundo: desde la africana y caribeña, a **

**mediterránea y francesa, incluso con toques **

**italianos. **

—**En Washington no cocinan igual —dijo él **

**llenando el vaso de vino tinto. **

**Candace cubrió su copa con la mano y negó con **

**la cabeza. **

—**Todavía tengo absenta en el cuerpo, **

**señor. No me apetece vino. **

**Terrence dejó la botella sobre la mesa, y le **

**sirvió agua. **

**La estudió. Los focos del suelo de su **

**terracita de madera alumbraban su rostro y **

**creaban un halo rojizo alrededor de su cabeza. **

**Una hada de los bosques sin sus duendecillos. **

**Y estaba contrariada y preocupada. **

**Como amo, tenía que hacerle entender a **

**Candace que mentirle no iba a concederle buenos **

**resultados en nada. Pero como Terrence, joder, la **

**pequeña trola le había fastidiado más de la **

**cuenta. **

**Candace estaba entretenida mirando las **

**momentáneas reformas que se habían hecho en **

**su jardín. La mesa camilla con las cadenas, las **

**fustas, los floggers, los dos postes de madera **

**clavados como si fueran los palos laterales de **

**una portería de fútbol americano... **

—**Mi madre tiene la receta de la mejor **

**quiche de todo el estado —murmuró ella sin **

**mucho entusiasmo—. Si se lo pides, te enviaría **

**tuppers para un mes. **

—**Me gustaría ver a Elroy. — Terrence se llevó **

**un trozo de pimiento relleno a la boca—. He **

**echado de menos sus granizados casi cada día de **

**mi vida. **

—**Y ella te ha echado de menos a ti — **

**exhaló suavemente y se puso un poco de ensalada **

**de patata—. Te adoraba. **

—**Sí. Provoco ese curioso efecto en las **

**personas. **

—**Normal, eres un buen mentiroso. **

—**Como tú —contestó él con acidez. **

**Candace le lanzó una mirada resentida mientras **

**tragaba y se acompañaba con un poco de agua. **

—**Según las leyes serviles y dominantes, **

**debes aprender a olvidar y no alargar un castigo **

**demasiado, ¿me equivoco, señor? **

—**Lo que debo, traviesa Candace, es hacerte **

**entender que no me debes mentir bajo ninguna **

**circunstancia. Puede que no te estés tomando **

**esto demasiado en serio porque crees que es algo **

**que no será duradero. Pero, mientras estés **

**conmigo, tienes que estar al doscientos por cien **

**en todos los sentidos. Como agente, como **

**persona y como sumisa. **

—**¿Tú lo estás? **

—**Sí. Por supuesto que sí. **

**Ella se quedó callada y siguió comiendo en **

**silencio. No creía que estuviera al doscientos por **

**cien. ¿Quién lo estaba? **

—**¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Magnus? **

— **Terrence intentó comprender la relación de Candace **

**con ese tipo. **

—**Nada serio. Ya te lo dije. **

**Nada serio. Pero ese tal Magnus estaba en **

**Nueva Orleans con ella, compartía los días con **

**ella y, seguramente, le haría reír. Terrence se agrió **

**ante aquel pensamiento. **

—**Me imagino que no debe serlo, porque no **

**ha pasado a verte ni un solo día. No debes **

**significar mucho para él —añadió concentrado **

**en comerse su pimiento relleno. **

**«Vaya. El amo es muy cruel», pensó ella, **

**dirigiéndole una sonrisa fría e indiferente. Pero **

**Terrence siempre había sido así de malvado con ella. **

—**Si tú lo dices... Aunque supongo que lo **

**que haya o deje de haber entre Mag y yo es **

**asunto mío. **

—**No, nena —contestó con voz peligrosa—. **

**Te equivocas. Mientras estés en el caso, todo me **

**concierne. Con quién vas o con quién dejas de ir; **

**a quién llamas y a quién no. ¿Le has llamado **

**alguna vez estos días? **

—**No. No lo he hecho. No me he puesto en **

**contacto con nadie. **

—**Entonces, Mag —repitió pitorreándose **

—**, ¿no tiene ni idea de que me estoy **

**beneficiando a su chica? —Mierda. Acababa de **

**rebasar la línea y su credibilidad como **

**profesional había bajado varios enteros. Candace le **

**freía el cerebro. **

—**Está bien. Terrence, creo que debemos dejar **

**claros algunos conceptos. —Se limpió las **

**comisuras pulcramente con la punta de la **

**servilleta—. Yo no soy la chica de nadie. Y, que **

**yo sepa, tú y yo estamos trabajando juntos para **

**representar un papel. Todavía no te has acostado **

**conmigo; solo hemos puesto en práctica tus **

**técnicas de dominación, así que, técnicamente, **

**nos estamos magreando, pero no beneficiando. **

—**Te he hecho el amor con la boca —aclaró **

**de modo letal. **

—**Y yo también te lo he hecho esta tarde en **

**el servicio de señoras. Pero nadie se ha **

**beneficiado a nadie. Y ahora, si al señor no le **

**importa, me gustaría que habláramos del caso que **

**ha hecho que tú y yo tengamos que estar cenando **

**aquí, educadamente, cuando lo que en realidad **

**nos apetece es sacarnos la piel a tiras. **

**Él frunció el ceño. Candace no tenía ni idea de **

**lo que a él le apetecía hacerle; y no tenía nada **

**que ver con sadismos de ningún tipo, pero sí con **

**lo que la joven tenía entre las piernas y con su **

**lengua locuaz y viperina. **

—**¿Tienes noticias del foro? —Ella también **

**sabía redirigir las conversaciones a temas menos **

**espinosos—. ¿Habemus invitación? **

—**Tengo invitación desde hace dos meses. **

**Una invitación particular de la Reina de las **

**Arañas. **

**Candace sonrió sin ganas. Cómo no. Terrence lo **

**tenía todo bajo control y había obviado explicarle **

**ese detalle. **

—**Así que eres un VIP... **

—**Pse. Hoy he recibido el código de **

**vestuario a llevar por los amos protagónicos. **

**Todos los amos iremos igual. Serán nuestras **

**sumisas las que nos diferencien. Tenemos que **

**elegir tu atrezo. **

—**Claro... —gruñó, pensando en el hecho de **

**que él ya tuviera invitación desde hacía tiempo—. **

**¿Cuántos agentes más hay infiltrados en el caso? **

—**¿Además de Leslie? **

—**Sí. **

—**Nick y Karen. Éramos cinco agentes **

**infiltrados—«Hasta que se cargaron a Clint», **

**pensó con amargura. Por suerte, no había **

**mujeres y niños que hubiese dejado atrás... Pero **

**estaba él; y le echaba muchísimo de menos. En **

**cuanto encontrara al responsable de la muerte de **

**su mejor amigo se lo cargaría . **

**Candace se sintió mal por Terrence. Ella no **

**conoció a Clint, pero seguro que era un buen **

**hombre. **

—**¿Qué papel interpreta Nick? **

—**Hace de sumiso. Y su ama, que es Karen, **

**ya ha obtenido la invitación. **

—**¿De la Reina de las Arañas? **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de conocer a esa **

**Spiderwoman. Le llamó la atención mi hermana, **

**se la has llamado tú... **

—**Y se la llamarás tú también por ser mi **

**acompañante oficial. **

—**¿Tan importante eres en el mundo BDSM, **

**Lion King? **

—**No es por ser o no ser importante.— Terrence **

**vació la copa de vino y se inclinó hacia adelante **

—**. Es porque nunca he hecho nada en pareja. Y **

**va a extrañar a algunos roleadores que sí conozco **

**y que no dudo encontrarme por ahí. **

—**¿Jamás? ¿Jamás has jugado con la misma **

**sumisa? **

—**Nunca más de dos días seguidos. Y ahora **

**me presento a uno de los torneos de BDSM más **

**importantes del mundo, con una chica que nadie **

**conoce. Creerán que eres muy valiosa para mí, **

**tanto como para permitir que juegues conmigo. **

**Por eso despertarás el interés de las Criaturas y **

**de todos los amos protagónicos. Por ese mismo **

**motivo, los Villanos se fijarán en ti. Tienes todos **

**los números para salir elegida por ellos. Las **

**sumisas que encuentres en el torneo y se crucen **

**con nosotros querrán saber quién eres, de dónde **

**vienes, cuáles son tus técnicas... Se preguntarán: **

**«¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?». **

—**Vaya... —Puso los ojos en blanco—. **

**¿Rompías corazones, señor? **

—**Es lo que sucede cuando te creas **

**expectativas. **

—**Ya. —Tuvo ganas de replicarle. Pero era **

**evidente que Terrence evitaba la vinculación **

**emocional con sus «parejas». ¿Le gustaba **

**saberlo? ¿No le gustaba? ¿Querría ser ella **

**diferente? La suya era una relación laboral un **

**tanto anómala, pero su relación sexual tenía un **

**objetivo: la infiltración. Por el bien de su salud **

**emocional no debía olvidar jamás ese hecho—. **

**Así que tengo que dar el callo, ¿eh? —Aun así... **

**Maldita sea, ¿con cuántas mujeres había estado **

**ese amo del demonio? **

—**Sí. Debes. **

**Candace levantó la copa de agua y brindó por él: **

**por su vanidad y su falta de escrúpulos. La de **

**ambos. —Lo daré... —Arqueó una ceja roja y sonrió **

**como una seductora. Ella sabría actuar mejor que **

**nadie. Acabaría sorprendiéndole, porque era **

**demasiado competitiva—. Te voy a impresionar... **

**señor. **

—**No tengo la menor duda —aseguró **

**sonriendo más relajado. **

—**No queremos que tu reputación cuando **

**todo esto se resuelva se vaya al traste, ¿no? Daré **

**lo mejor de mí. Y también lo peor —le guiñó un **

**ojo—. Las dejas a todas llorando cuando te vas... **

**Solo espero no tener que pelearme con ninguna **

**para limpiar tu nombre. **

—**También lo espero yo —sonrió sin ganas. **

—**No te preocupes. Tu lista de sumisas **

**cuando todo esto acabe será igual de grande que **

**la que tienes ahora. **

—**Touché. Pero hay algo que no has **

**entendido: yo no tengo sumisas, Candace —aclaró **

**levantándose de la mesa y ofreciéndole la mano **

**con la palma levantada hacia arriba—. Nunca he **

**poseído a nadie. ¿Postre? Compré pastel de **

**pacanas. **

**Candace tenía el estómago cerrado. La tensión **

**entre ellos se palpaba notablemente; y todavía no **

**sabía diferenciar si era porque todavía estaba **

**enfadado, porque lo estaba ella o porque se **

**trataba de simple e innegable tensión sexual. **

—**No quiero postre. Gracias. **

—**Bien. Yo tampoco. Ven conmigo. **

**Candace aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y lo **

**acompañó mientras la guiaba al interior de la **

**habitación. La amplia cama de colcha púrpura y **

**cojines blancos y dorados les esperaba, **

**sonriendo de lado, esperando la acción que **

**amortiguara el precio pagado por ella. La luz de **

**los focos de la terraza alumbraba el interior de la **

**alcoba, con tonos claros de luna. **

—**¿Nunca has poseído a una sumisa? No **

**entiendo. Un amo no existe sin una sumisa — **

**razonó Candace, encorvando un poco la espalda para **

**que los pezones dejaran de fustigarse con el **

**sostén. ¿A qué se refería con lo de que nunca **

**había poseído a nadie? **

—**He estado con mujeres que han **

**necesitado que alguien las guíe y saciara el **

**hambre que tenían de sumisión. Las he instruido **

**y les he enseñado el camino a seguir; sobre todo, **

**que supieran diferenciar entre amo equilibrado y **

**amo con psicopatías, entre amo dominante y amo **

**sádico. Al fin y al cabo, el BDSM debe de ser un **

**juego y un modo de vivir la sexualidad de cada **

**uno. No una cárcel ni una moda. El BDSM es **

**para siempre. Mi principal preocupación es que, **

**buscando que las dominen, tengan la malísima **

**suerte de encontrar a alguien que de verdad les **

**pueda hacer daño, como por ejemplo les sucedió **

**a las víctimas que han dado lugar al caso Amos y **

**mazmorras. Hay falsos amos sueltos, y tienen **

**que saber detectarlos. Todos, mujeres y hombres, **

**deben saber vislumbrar las diferencias. **

—**¿Por eso eres amo? ¿Para iluminarlas? — **

**sonrió incrédula—. Ya verás como al final eres **

**bueno y todo. **

—**No. No es por eso. Pero cuando están **

**conmigo, deben diferenciar lo que es sano, **

**sencillo y consensuado de lo que no lo es. **

**Siempre hay diferencias y a mí me gusta **

**marcarlas. **

—**Pues para mí la diferencia está en que un **

**amo debe respetar tu persona siempre, sobre **

**todo cuando no hay contrato ni relación **

**emocional que les una. Que entienda que hay **

**líneas que no se deben cruzar. **

**Terrence la miró de reojo. No podía ser más **

**directa. **

**Ella tenía razón. No estaba bien hurgar en la **

**vida privada o sentimental de Candace. Fuera lo que **

**fuese lo que tenía con Magnus era algo que solo **

**le concernía a ella. **

**El problema era que él empezaba a desear **

**estar en la vida de aquella bruja de pelo rubio y **

**ojos verdes de manera consensuada y continuada. **

**Candace había sido la única mujer que él había **

**deseado de verdad. Y la única que nunca tuvo. Y **

**saber que había otro tío por ahí rondándola, le **

**frustraba y lo punzaba por primera vez con la **

**sensación de los celos. La mentira no la **

**soportaba, pero eran los celos los que lo **

**carcomían: saber que Candace había estado con otro **

**en el jacuzzi, o que había probado a otro de otras **

**muchas maneras... Joder, no lo llevaba nada bien. **

**Cuando decidió ser él quien la instruyera, no **

**había pensado en lo arduo que iba a ser aceptar **

**que la pequeña Candace también había tenido **

**relaciones. Por eso seguía enfadado; pero más **

**con él que con ella misma. **

**Y como él no era dueño de su pasado, no **

**podía cambiar esos hechos. No obstante, la tenía **

**ahí. Disfrutaba de Candace ahora, en el presente, **

**aunque fuese a esos niveles sexuales y, **

**posiblemente, estaría en su futuro durante, al **

**menos, diez días más. **

**Los aprovecharía del modo que mejor sabía. **

—**Tienes razón —reconoció él. **

**Ella cerró la boca, enmudecida, y luego la **

**volvió a abrir. **

—**Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? —acercó su **

**oído a sus labios—. Me ha parecido oír una **

**disculpa... **

**Terrence sonrió fríamente. **

—**No volveré a sacar ese tema tuyo y de tu **

**amante. ¿Satisfecha? Lo único que nos debe **

**importar es conseguir prepararte para llegar a **

**tiempo al torneo. **

**Candace entrecerró los ojos y aceptó esa **

**concesión como una disculpa. **

**Terrence la deseaba: se notaba en su forma de **

**mirarla y de concentrarse en ella. Sí, **

**definitivamente, mucho mejor centrarse en eso. **

**Pero antes debía aclarar algo: **

—**¿Sigues enfadado? Te prometo que no te **

**he mentido. **

**Él apretó los dientes. «No importa. Magnus **

**ahora no importa... Solo ella». **

**Solo Candace y su formación. **

—**Tú sabrás por qué mientes. La **

**personalidad de la sumisa se debe respetar, nunca **

**modelar. Hay que cuidarla y ayudarla a que se **

**encuentre a sí misma, a que se sienta cómoda **

**consigo misma.—Inspiró profundamente y la **

**acercó a su cuerpo. Levantó una mano, **

**acariciándole la mejilla a modo de disculpa. ¿Qué **

**tenía? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que no pudiese dejar **

**de tocarla? **

—**¿Te lo estás recordando a ti mismo? Ya te **

**he dicho que no soy una mentirosa. No importa **

**lo que pienses. **

—**Chist —Por supuesto que importaba. **

— **Terrence... Pero es que... —«Magnus y yo no **

**tenemos nada. Me lo inventé». No tenía por qué **

**darle ese tipo de explicaciones. Pero la cara de **

**Terrence cuando escuchó lo que dijo Tim fue todo un **

**poema. Y se sentía mal por él, porque creyese **

**que le había traicionado. ¿Y por qué se sentía así? **

**Ni idea. ¡Ellos no eran nada! ¿No? **

**Él cerró sus labios con su pulgar y los **

**acarició. **

—**Juguemos, Candace. Dejemos ese tema atrás. **

**Ahora quiero ocuparme de ti. **

—**¿Ahora? ¿Ahora quieres ocuparte de mí? **

**¿Ahora que el señor ha cenado?—replicó **

**frustrada por la irritante sensación en sus pechos. **

**Terrence arqueó una ceja y sonrió **

**malignamente: **

—**Pareces frustrada... **

—**¿Tú crees? **

—**Sí. **

**El modo en que la miraba, con esos ojos **

**patentados tipo rayos X, característicos de un **

**hombre que tomaba lo que quería, le dio a **

**entender que no estaba para más cháchara. La **

**estaba amenazando con su presencia y su pose. **

—**¿Vas a... castigarme? **

—**Sí. **

**Genial, la iba a zurrar por algo que en **

**realidad no había hecho. Una sensación de **

**anticipación recorrió sus pezones, nalgas y **

**entrepierna. **

—**¿Por qué? **

—**Si tengo que explicártelo otra vez es que **

**no has entendido nada. **

—**Pensé que el numerito en el pub y el no **

**quitarme los aros ya había sido suficiente **

**castigo. —Recriminó sin modales algunos, **

**llamando la atención de la moral de amo de Terrence. **

—**No, nena. —Dios. Candace era demasiado **

**susceptible—. Tenía una necesidad. Una **

**necesidad de ti. —Tomó un mechón de su pelo y **

**lo olió—. Solo quería que me prestaras atención. **

**Un poquito de ti para mí. Después de todos los **

**orgasmos que ya te había dado esta mañana... **

—**¿Cómo? —Ah, ya. El territorio alfa de **

**Terrence. **

—**Y estaba ofendido. **

—**Muy mal, señor amo. No deberías actuar **

**estando enfadado. ¿No es una de vuestras **

**normas? **

—**Candace... —Un brillo de enfado muy **

**caliente atravesó sus ojos—. Cierra esa boquita **

**que tienes... **

—**Ciérramela tú si... **

—**A la cama. **

**Perdió la paciencia. La tomó de la cintura **

**por sorpresa y la tiró, literalmente, sobre el **

**colchón, haciendo que rebotara y desparramando **

**su melena por todos lados. **

**Candace disfrutaba con el tête à tête, y también **

**había descubierto que le encantaba comprobar **

**qué había de amo en Terrence, y de Terrence en el amo. **

**Vislumbraba que era un todo, pero, para saberlo **

**perfectamente tenía que empujarlo. «Provócate, **

**tonto», pensó, siendo muy consciente de lo **

**peligroso que era lograrlo. **

**Aun así, él mantuvo las riendas. **

**Observándola con avaricia, se desnudó por **

**completo, deteniéndose tan moreno, alto y ancho **

**como era, enfrente de ella. —¿Intentas **

**provocarme, Candace? **

—**¿Conseguiría algo con eso, señor? **

**Terrence avanzó hacia ella como un felino. La **

**desnudó, quitándole primero los zapatos, luego la **

**falda y después la camiseta. **

—**Me encanta cómo te estiliza las piernas **

**este calzado —aseguró, alzándole el tobillo **

**desnudo y besándola sobre el arco del pie. **

—**Gracias —contestó asombrada porque él **

**se diera cuenta de ese detalle. **

**Terrence tiró de sus muñecas y la obligó a **

**ponerse de rodillas sobre él, a horcajadas. **

—**Desnúdame —le ordenó. **

—**Sí. **

**Él hundió la mano bajo su melena y agarró **

**parte de su pelo tirando de él dolorosamente. **

—**Candace. Ya hemos pasado por esto. ¿Sí, **

**qué? **

—**Sí, señor. —Los aguijonazos de placer **

**del cuero cabelludo se dirigieron a sus pezones. **

**Y no pudo evitar gemir. **

—**Estás sensible —aprobó, abriendo la boca **

**sobre su garganta, y marcándola con la lengua y **

**los labios. Succionó. **

**Ella cerró los ojos por el súbito placer. — **

**¡Vas a dejarme marca! —protestó. **

—**Te marco a mi manera. —Se tumbó sobre **

**ella, la movió hasta colocar su cabeza sobre la **

**almohada, y a Candace encarcelada entre sus **

**antebrazos. Hundió los dedos en su pelo y gruñó, **

**rozando su desnuda erección contra la cremallera **

**que cubría su entrepierna. **

**Terrence daba respeto. Era como un animal del **

**sexo, pero no un bestia. Era salvaje y a la vez **

**elegante. Fríamente apasionado. **

**Su contacto la quemaba como hielo y fuego. **

**Candace iba a ofrecerle la boca porque las **

**ganas de besarlo crecían a cada momento que **

**pasaban juntos. Sin embargo, se lo pensó dos **

**veces, porque no quería quedar en evidencia **

**como había sucedido en el baño. Al final, logró **

**mantener la cabeza pegada a la almohada, sin **

**levantarla para ir en busca de su boca. **

**«Bien por mí. Soy una tía difícil». **

—**¿Ves las esposas que hay sobre tu cabeza? **

**¿Esposas? ¿Otra vez? Se visualizó **

**ronroneando como una gatita. Levantó los ojos **

**hacia arriba y observó las esposas plateadas, **

**unidas por una larga y holgada cadena enrollada a **

**una de las barras blancas del cabezal de la cama. **

—**Sí, señor. **

**Terrence le desabrochó el sostén y se lo quitó, **

**lanzándolo al suelo. Levantó una mano y cubrió **

**un pecho. **

—**Levanta las manos por encima de la **

**cabeza, Candace. **

**Ella cerró los ojos y asintió, obedeciendo al **

**instante. **

**Él sonrió triunfante y la sonrisa llegó a sus **

**ojos porque Candace asimilaba rápido su papel. **

**Terrence cerró una esposa alrededor de su **

**muñeca izquierda, y la otra alrededor de la **

**derecha. **

—**Mueve los brazos. ¿Los mueves bien? **

—**Sí. —Entre una esposa y otra había **

**bastante espacio. Sería consciente de que estaba **

**esposada, pero no tenía sus movimientos **

**demasiado limitados. **

**Con un gesto poderoso, así, de golpe, Terrence **

**le bajó la cremallera de la braguita de látex y, **

**superficialmente, la acarició por dentro hasta **

**empaparse con sus jugos. **

—**¿Qué te parece? —se dijo para sí mismo, **

**frotando lo hinchado y húmedo que estaba el **

**sexo de Candace. **

**Ella se mordió el labio inferior y negó con **

**la cabeza. **

—**Quítame los aros, Terrence. **

—**Mal, Candace. Tú no das órdenes.—Deslizó **

**un dedo en su interior, de modo tan nimio que **

**ella se quejó por dejarla tan vacía—... Prueba otra **

**vez. **

—**Por favor... Por favor, señor. Tengo los **

**pezones que creo que me van a estallar, y si me **

**tocas ahí... **

—**¿Si te froto aquí —cogió el clítoris con **

**el índice y el pulgar—, lo sientes en los pechos? **

—**Dios... Sí. **

—**¿Sí? Entonces, eres más sensible de lo **

**que creía, nena. Y me pone tan duro saberlo... **

—**Mmm —gimió abriendo los ojos para ver **

**la cara que él ponía cuando tocaba su suavidad. **

**Pero Terrence no miraba hacia abajo, la miraba a ella **

**a los ojos, con una máscara de pasión descarnada **

**y lujuria descontrolada. **

—**Vas a ver. —Con un movimiento **

**sincronizado y desconocido para Candace, él la tomó **

**de la cintura e intercambió sus posiciones. **

**Candace se quedó con las manos esposadas por **

**encima del cuerpo de Terrence y también de su **

**cabeza. Sentada a horcajadas sobre su erección. **

—**Vamos a jugar un poco más duro —gruñó **

**deslizándole las braguitas por las caderas—. **

**Levanta la pierna. —Ella lo hizo y así pudo **

**sacarle la braguita por el tobillo—. Oh, sí —Se **

**acomodó sobre el colchón y estudió la visión de **

**su hada de los bosques sobre él. Sus pezones **

**seguían constreñidos e hinchados. Estaba **

**desnuda y la obligó a sentarse sobre su erección, **

**que señalaba su ombligo y reposaba muy erecta **

**sobre su estómago—. Siente lo duro que estoy **

—**la movió para que su clítoris y su humedad **

**resbalaran y se rozaran sobre su pene suave y **

**caliente. **

**Ella gimió y tiró de las cadenas. Deseaba **

**moverse un poco hacia atrás y conseguir **

**penetrarse; pero Terrence no se lo permitía. **

**Él sonrió, con esa vanidad que le **

**caracterizaba, y le dijo: **

—**¿Qué? ¿Quieres esto? —Levantó las **

**caderas y se frotó con insistencia contra ella—. **

**No creo que te hayas portado bien para tenerme. **

**Candace se agarró a las cadenas, mordiéndose **

**la lengua para no decirle: «Tenerte o no tenerte **

**me trae sin cuidado, maldito bastardo. Lo que **

**quiero es que algo me llene». Pero si lo hubiera **

**dicho en voz alta, habría mentido de nuevo. **

**Claro que lo quería. Lo deseaba desde que le **

**había visto en la puerta de su casa hacía ya tres **

**noches. Y puede que mucho tiempo atrás **

**también... Pero no pensaría en eso ahora. **

—**Los aros estimulan los pezones, y eso **

**provoca que estés encendida. **

—**No estoy encendida, señor —rugió con **

**los brazos por encima de la cabeza, a cinco **

**palmos de la cama. Tiró de las esposas, y la **

**sensación de estar inmovilizada la calentó, **

**excitándola de nuevo como esa misma mañana en **

**la camilla—. Estoy... —se calló y gimió ante el **

**ataque a sus senos—. Con cuidado, señor... **

—**Siempre tengo cuidado contigo.—Sin **

**dejar de mover las caderas, procedió a desajustar **

**un aro, y luego el otro, hasta quedarse con los **

**aretes en las manos. **

—**¡Ah! —gritó. Experimentaba un extraño **

**despertar motivado por el dolor, y tenía los **

**pezones como guijarros. **

—**Oh, pobrecita... —murmuró acercando la **

**boca al pezón izquierdo y acariciando sus nalgas **

**con suavidad. **

**Ella tembló ante la expectativa. Le dolían **

**una barbaridad las areolas. Si ahora la tocaba no **

**sabría cómo... **

—**Cuenta, Candace. No te corras hasta que no **

**llegues a quince. **

—**¿Qué? Mmm... Esto no va así. Yo me **

**corro cuando llego, no cuando tú creas que... **

—**Cuenta —ordenó de manera inflexible, **

**recordándole con ojos de acero que tenía que **

**recibir un castigo—. Vas a ver lo que es el **

**verdadero spanking. **

**Ella tragó saliva. Se aferró a los barrotes de **

**la cama. **

**Terrence la recolocó de tal manera que, sin **

**esfuerzo, él pudiera acceder a lamer sus brotes **

**doloridos. **

**¡Zas! La primera bofetada sobre el trasero **

**hizo que abriera los ojos, alarmada por el dolor **

**picante que recorrió toda su piel. **

—**¡Uno! —exclamó, intentando huir de él. **

—**¿Dónde crees que vas? No puedes **

**escapar, princesa. No puedes huir de mí. **

**Después de la palmada, inmediatamente, **

**Terrence abrió la boca y lamió el pezón derecho **

**dulcemente, prodigándole mimos y atenciones. **

**Dolor y placer. Era como si **

**cortocircuitaran su cerebro. Lo más extraño era **

**que el dolor de la cachetada, aun siendo dolor, **

**era placentero cuando se sobreponía a la **

**impresión. **

**Candace enterró su rostro sobre su brazo. Se **

**iba a volver loca. ¿Cómo podía gustarle eso? **

**¡Zas! **

—**¡Dos! —gritó con la boca enterrada en su **

**brazo. Terrence mamó su pezón, lo succionó y lo **

**absorbió. **

—**Tócame, por favor —pidió ella meneando **

**las caderas, disfrutando de su boca en el pecho y **

**del ardor en el trasero. Toda la sangre se estaba **

**concentrando ahí, y sentía su vagina palpitar. **

—**¿Aquí? ¿Te toco aquí? —¡Zas! Otra **

**palmada en la otra nalga, en la parte que la unía **

**con la pierna. Ella negó con la cabeza y se quejó **

—**. ¿Cuántas, Candace? **

—**Tres. **

**Comprendió que él no haría nada de lo que **

**le pidiera mientras recibiese su particular **

**«castigo»; así que se concentró en comprender **

**las sensaciones que la recorrían para poder **

**disfrutar mejor de ellas. **

—**¡Cuatro! —Bufff... En la otra nalga. Esa **

**había escocido. **

**Terrence no había disfrutado tanto con nadie **

**como lo hacía con Candace. Era increíble, suave y **

**flexible pero, al mismo tiempo, desafiante. Un **

**pequeño caballo descocado y salvaje. Y adoraba **

**poder enseñarle. **

**A su vez, Candace intentaba concentrarse en sus **

**sensaciones. La lengua de Terrence en sus pechos le **

**daba un placer inhumano. Y, al mismo tiempo, la **

**sangre que bombeaba en su clítoris, en sus **

**nalgas, en su vagina... parecía haberse puesto de **

**acuerdo en azuzar a la vez que él la azotaba. La **

**experiencia la estaba dejando lánguida y babeante **

**como un caracol. **

—**Dios... Candace... —musitó él después de la **

**octava palmada. La acarició entre las piernas y se **

**dio cuenta de que estaba resbaladiza—. Oh, **

**joder... ¿Te está gustando, verdad? —Él la volvió **

**a situar sobre su pene y, aprovechando la crema **

**que ella producía, empezó a rozarse **

**perfectamente contra su vagina, estimulando su **

**clítoris con precisión. ¡Zas! **

—**¡Nueve! —lloriqueó ella, casi poniendo **

**los ojos en blanco. No iba a llegar a quince... era **

**imposible que llegara a quince. Se correría por el **

**camino antes o se desmayaría sumida en el **

**éxtasis. **

**La boca de Terrence absorbió el pezón **

**izquierdo. Lo cuidó y lo restableció de la **

**incomodidad de la tarde. **

—**¡Ohm...! —Candace se movía al tiempo que **

**las embestidas superficiales de Terrence. Sus pechos **

**se bamboleaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No **

**podía apartar sus ojos, verdes y dilatados por el **

**deseo, de la boca de ese hombre castigador, **

**torturador, salido, amo, poderoso... Dios. Terrence la **

**estaba haciendo volar. **

**Terrence se echó a reír, pero recuperó la **

**compostura rápidamente. **

—**¿Ohm? No es tiempo para meditar, nena. **

**Es importante que controles el momento de **

**correrte. En el torneo no puede haber un desliz **

**de ese tipo. Controlar el orgasmo es básico. **

**Saber alargarlo y retenerlo cuando se te dice es **

**una técnica que debe trabajarse. Y si lo retienes, **

**después, cuando estalles, será mil veces mejor y **

**más intenso. **

**Candace movió las caderas sobre él. ¿De qué le **

**estaba hablando? ¿Le hablaba en chino? **

—**No te corras. —¡Zas! ¡Zas!—. ¡¿Cuántas?! **

—**¡Argh! ¡Diez y once! **

**Los músculos detrás del ombligo se **

**contraían. La lengua en los pezones la azotaba y **

**la calmaba. El pene enorme rebasaba su sexo y la **

**tocaba por todas partes, sin penetrarla. Se estaba **

**olvidando de respirar. Le ardía el vientre. **

—**¡Candace, maldita sea! — Terrence la tomó del **

**pelo e inclinó su rostro hasta el suyo, pegando **

**frente con frente—. Ni se te ocurra correrte, **

**¿me has oído? Cuatro más y ya lo tienes, nena. **

**Venga... **

**Ella gimió, deseosa de alcanzar su cénit. **

—**Eres un psicópata controlador...—gruñó **

**sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo. **

**¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! **

**Candace cayó sobre el torso de Terrence. **

**Temblando, estremeciéndose por controlar el **

**maldito orgasmo que amenazaba por barrerla por **

**completo. **

—**¿Cuántas van? —preguntó lamiendo su **

**oído al tiempo que acariciaba sus nalgas para **

**calmar el dolor y se frotaba, inclemente, contra **

**su sexo. **

—**Hmmm... **

—**¿Cuántas van? **

—**Ce..., trece y catorce —musitó con el **

**culo al rojo vivo, los pechos hipersensibles y... **

—**Ahora podrás correrte. ¿Estás lista? **

**¡Zas! El último azote. Mordió y succionó su **

**pezón, la agarró de las nalgas para presionarse y **

**apretarse contra su zona más sensible, e hizo que **

**se corriera como una desvergonzada. **

—**¡Quinceeeeeeee! **

**Candace disfrutó de su particular éxtasis. **

**Quería empalarse mientras se corría, quería más. **

**Le escocía la piel y le dolían los pechos. El **

**orgasmo la destruyó sin compasión, de modo que **

**se quedó sobre Terrence, luchando por respirar, **

**deseando que aquello se prolongara eternamente. **

**No se dio cuenta de que la había quitado las **

**esposas, y que ahora estaba libre, con las manos **

**sobre la almohada, el cuerpo pegado al de él, y el **

**rostro hundido en su cuello. Podría huir si **

**quisiera. **

**Si quisiera... Pero no quería. **

**Los sudores de ambos se entremezclaban, **

**creando una esencia única y especial. La de él y **

**la de ella. **

**Terrence la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole las **

**nalgas con cuidado y disfrutando de los gemidos **

**y de la respiración irregular que todavía afectaban **

**a su increíble Candace. **

**Ella debería decirle: «Gracias, señor». Le **

**había regalado un maravilloso orgasmo. Pero era **

**él quien en realidad estaba agradecido por su **

**entrega. Además, él también había eyaculado. **

**Terrence adoraba cómo respondía. Adoraba que **

**se enfadara. Adoraba su cuerpo y su piel nívea, **

**que tan rápido enrojecía. **

—**Eh... ¿Te has corrido? —preguntó Candace **

**sin fuerzas. **

—**Joder, claro que sí. **

**Ella frotó su mejilla contra su hombro. **

—**Faltan cinco todavía... —susurró ella. **

**Terrence la besó en la sien y pasó las manos por **

**sus nalgas, su espalda, sus hombros, su nuca... Y **

**vuelta a empezar. Debía relajarla y hacerla **

**dormir. Necesitaban descansar. **

—**Eran veinte azotes —explicó aún perdida **

**entre los estremecimientos postorgásmicos—. **

**Me rebajaste cinco solo por beberme contigo la **

**absenta, y eso los dejaba en veinte. **

—**Solo por recordármelo, te los perdono. **

—**Bien por mí... Soy una crack —dijo **

**agotada. **

—**¿Te encuentras bien? **

—**No tengo fuerzas para levantarme... **

**Debería ir a asearme y también... **

—**No te preocupes. A mí... me gusta tenerte **

**así. Yo cuidaré de ti. **

**Candace cerró los ojos y se permitió relajar un **

**poco las piernas, estirándose completamente **

**sobre él. **

—**Gracias, señor. **

**Los ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente; y **

**por eso no pudo ver la sonrisa de Terrence; ni cómo **

**él también cedía al peso de sus párpados mientras **

**inhalaba la fragancia de su pelo de fresa. **


	8. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**El BDSM es un viaje de **

**autodescubrimiento, en el **

**que cada paso que dan juntos **

**amo y sumisa debe darse en **

**la misma dirección, en una **

**misma vibración. **

**Ringo la miraba desde detrás de su vaso de **

**agua de cristal rojo. Era cómico observar cómo **

**intentaba asimilar esos colores para camuflarse **

**con él; pero Candace había llegado a creer que Ringo **

**tenía problemas de daltonismo. Su pobre y **

**querido camaleón había adquirido un tono **

**purpúreo bastante extraño. **

—**Eso no es rojo, Ringo. **

**Terrence se había levantado antes que ella, **

**dejándole una notita sobre la almohada diciendo **

**que volvería en veinte minutos, que tenía una **

**alerta en su iPhone del foro D&M. Iría a la **

**biblioteca, se conectaría desde ahí y revisaría su **

**correo. Y después traería el desayuno para que **

**ambos lo compartieran. **

**Terrence y compartir eran dos palabras que le **

**ponían el pelo de punta. **

**Ella hubiera preferido acompañarle, en **

**cambio, él anteponía su descanso a todo lo **

**demás. Para su amo, era muy importante tenerla **

**bien sosegada para las duras jornadas sexuales **

**que estaban llevando a cabo. **

**Con ese pensamiento, y Ringo subido a su **

**hombro, se dispuso a hacer la colada. **

**Llevaba un pequeño pantalón short corto **

**negro y la parte de arriba de un biquini de **

**triangulitos del mismo color. Se había recogido **

**el pelo en un moño muy alto, ligeramente **

**desordenado. **

**No le gustaba maquillarse demasiado; pero **

**esa mañana se puso brillo de labios natural, una **

**sombra de color tierra en los párpados y repasó **

**la línea de los ojos con color verde oscuro. **

**Había dormido tan bien esa noche... Ni **

**diosas interiores ni leches: la diosa zorra de la **

**sensualidad la había poseído. **

**Sus extremidades parecían flotar; tenía el **

**trasero vivo y estimulado, como si sintiera **

**todavía sus caricias y sus azotes. Menuda locura **

**lo que estaba viviendo. Aunque era todavía más **

**confuso darse cuenta de que estaba esperando, **

**casi ansiosamente, las nuevas lecciones de su **

**amo-tutor, barra agente federal. **

**Para su sorpresa, mientras esperaba a Terrence y **

**aprovechaba para mantener un orden aceptable en **

**su casa, observó que parte de las zonas de su **

**hogar que necesitaban un poco de carpintería y **

**bricolaje estaban saneadas, limpias y arregladas. **

**Solo hacía tres días que ella y Terrence **

**convivían, y era obvio que no estaban **

**permanentemente dándose cachetadas y **

**regalándose orgasmos. Pero si él madrugaba, al **

**parecer, se dedicaba, entre otras cosas, a arreglar **

**la barandilla de madera del porche, algunos **

**zócalos sueltos del suelo y un par de vigas de **

**madera del techo que no estaban del todo bien **

**ajustadas. **

**Con una sonrisa de sorpresa y satisfacción, **

**caminó con la cesta de la ropa sucia por el jardín, **

**bordeando la mesita camilla de las deliciosas **

**torturas, hasta llegar a la pequeñita casa de **

**madera en la que disponía de lavadora-secadora. **

**Abrió la puertecita y metió la ropa sucia. **

**Los zócalos de la puerta se habían limado y **

**barnizado, y las esquinas estaban ligeramente **

**modificadas para que se abriera y cerrara mejor. **

**Al lado de la casita, de manera ordenada, se **

**amontonaban uno a uno los paneles de madera **

**que había utilizado para la restitución de la **

**pequeña cabaña. Las bisagras ya no rechinaban. **

**Encendió el programa correspondiente y esperó **

**a que el aparato efectuara sus particulares **

**exabruptos y rocambolescos ruidos. Sin **

**embargo, para su estupefacción, hubo un silencio **

**absoluto. **

—**Hay que joderse —susurró Candace mirando **

**a Ringo—. El malvado amo también ha arreglado **

**la lavadora... Es un chollo. **

**Ringo movió sus ojos con descoordinación **

**y siguió jugando con un mechón de pelo rubio que **

**se había soltado de su moño. **

**Después de hacer sus tareas, tomó los **

**informes y repasó las normas del torneo. En **

**principio, eran bastante claras y, por lo que ella **

**había comprendido, los duelos consistirían en **

**llegar al orgasmo de tal o cual manera o en **

**evitarlo, por muchas perrerías y ejercicios **

**lascivos que pudieran cometer para estimularla; **

**así como en alcanzar una serie de orgasmos, o en **

**no pasar de una cifra determinada; también en la **

**capacidad de aguantar el dolor sin llorar, o en la **

**capacidad de no gritar. Y, si en algún momento se **

**pronunciaba la palabra de seguridad, esa pareja **

**estaba eliminada. **

**También debía memorizar las posibles **

**combinaciones para salvarse: desde las cartas que **

**habría en los cofres, hasta la unión de varios **

**personajes en una misma escena, o la aparición **

**de Uni y la colaboración de los Amos del **

**Calabozo. **

—**Y los Monos voladores, acuérdate —se **

**dijo a sí misma—. Son unos ladrones y pueden **

**quitarnos los cofres y los objetos. **

**Las sumisas y los amos serían valorados **

**como pareja, pero también individualmente. **

**Oh, se olvidaba: tendría que hablar con Terrence **

**sobre su disgusto sobre el anillo de O y también **

**sobre el spanking en los pechos. No quería que **

**nadie le abofeteara las tetas; para eso, que se **

**pisaran los huevos. **

**Las cachetadas entre las piernas le parecían **

**muy estimulantes, pero en los pechos... No. Los **

**quería mucho y tenía una relación demasiado **

**empática con ellos como para que Terrence los **

**golpeara. Y sabía que no lo haría para **

**menospreciarlos, por supuesto, sino que lo haría **

**para excitarla y hacer que la sangre bombeara en **

**sus pezones, pero no le gustaba. No se sentía a **

**gusto. Ni tampoco en la cara. No le gustaban las **

**bofetadas en la cara. **

**En el BDSM se podía abofetear sutilmente a **

**los sumisos. No se les dañaba, no se les hería. **

**Era como una leve cachetada sonora, que picaba **

**un poco, en la mejilla, nada más, para **

**mantenerlos alerta y que supieran quién estaba al **

**mando. Aunque ella había decidido que de eso **

**nada. **

—**No al anillo de O, no al spanking en los **

**pechos ni en la cara. —Repitió leyendo el **

**diccionario de BDSM de su iPad que Terrence le **

**había transferido dos días atrás. Lo había sacado **

**de la Wikipedia—. Bueno... Ahora solo falta **

**saber preparar mi atrezo, y también descubrir **

**dónde se celebrará el torneo —revisó los mapas **

**del anterior—. El último transcurrió todo el Sur **

**de Estados Unidos... **

**Candace escuchó un ruido en la parte trasera de **

**la casa. Miró hacia atrás extrañada. **

—**¿Hola? —Cogió a Ringo y lo dejó sobre **

**el centro de la mesa de la cocina—. No te **

**muevas —le ordenó. **

**A paso ligero, salió al jardín interior, donde **

**había estado hacía unos minutos, y se encontró **

**con que las maderitas que antes yacían ordenadas **

**estaban esparcidas por el suelo. **

**Se acercó a recolocarlas mientras decía **

**malhumorada: **

—**Seguro que es el gato de la vecina. Estoy **

**harta de que me deje cagaditas por todo el **

**jardín... **

—**¿Hablando sola? — Terrence entró en modo **

**silencioso, cargado con una bolsa de cartón entre **

**las manos. **

**Candace dio tal brinco que estuvo a punto de **

**caerse de bruces. **

—**¡Por el amor de Dios! —gritó llevándose **

**la mano al pecho—. ¿Eres un amo psicópata y **

**sádico? ¿Quieres matarme? **

**Terrence sonrió y la repasó de arriba abajo. **

—**Para ser un agente de policía... **

—**Prematura agente del FBI —corrigió, **

**todavía impresionada por la irrupción y **

**levantándose poco a poco. **

—**... deberías cuidarte mejor las espaldas. **

—**Sí, señor —gruñó fingiendo que su **

**palabra era ley. **

—**Mmm... No te creo cuando hablas en ese **

**tono, Candace. **

—**No entiendo por qué, señor —replicó **

**inocentemente. **

—**Ni te creo cuando pones esa carita de que **

**nunca has roto un plato. Pero no importa, ven y **

**desayunemos. —Dejó el paquete sobre la **

**encimera y empezó a sacar todo lo que había **

**comprado para desayunar—. ¿Tienes hambre? **

**Candace se sentó en el taburete. **

—**Sí. Pero como has dicho que te esperara, **

**mientras tanto, he ido haciendo tiempo. **

**Terrence miró aprobatoriamente las hojas del **

**informe y el iPad con el diccionario BDSM. **

—**Buena chica —la felicitó. **

**Candace carraspeó y se removió en el taburete **

**acolchado de color rojo. Cuando escuchó esas **

**dos palabras, su cuerpo se activó. ¿Pero qué **

**demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba **

**convirtiendo en una ninfómana? **

**«Buena chica... ¡Zas! ¡Zas!». **

—**¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? — **

**preguntó sacando los cafés de Surrey's Uptown y **

**dejándolos sobre la mesa. **

—**Oh, me encanta este café...—murmuró **

**ella, iluminada por la alegría. **

—**Lo sé. Tienes sobres de azúcar de la **

**cafetería en el cajón de los condimentos. **

—**Empiezas a asustarme, señor observador. **

—**Es mi trabajo —se encogió de hombros **

—**. Dime, ¿qué quieres decirme? **

—**Sí. Respecto a nuestro código de acción **

**como pareja... **

—**¿Sí? ¿Algo que no te haya quedado claro? **

—**No. Es solo que quiero añadir tres cositas **

**más que NO —remarcó— deseo hacer. **

**Terrence arqueó la ceja partida y se acercó a **

**ella. **

—**Oh... ¿De qué se trata? **

—**No quiero llevar un anillo de O. Ni tú **

**tampoco. **

—**Ah, ¿yo no quiero llevar un anillo de O? **

—**preguntó disimulando una sonrisa—. Si no lo **

**lleva mi sumisa, ¿qué sentido tiene que lo lleve **

**yo? **

**Ella se puso roja como un tomate. **

—**No quiero demostrar sumisión a nadie en **

**ese torneo. Solo a ti, y porque estamos en una **

**misión, claro. **

—**Ya, claro. **

—**La cuestión es que sé que es una especie **

**de referencia a «Historia de O». Que se lo ponían **

**las sumisas en el dedo como una muestra de **

**estado de sumisión a todos los varones «socios» **

**del club de dominación de la novela. No pienso **

**llevar un anillo así en ese torneo. Me puedo **

**someter a ti, pero no tengo intención de **

**someterme a nadie más. Y si pretendes que... **

—**Ni hablar —la cortó él tajante. **

—**¿Cómo? —preguntó horrorizada. **

—**Tampoco tengo intención de compartirte, **

**Candace. **

**Candace se relajó, impactada por la vehemencia **

**y el tono de su negación. Se sintió halagada. **

—**Además, eso despertará más la curiosidad **

**sobre ti. Entenderán que soy muy celoso **

**respecto a mi sumisa y tendrán más ganas de **

**seducirte y de entender por qué soy así contigo. **

**Halago al garete. Genial, solo lo hacía por **

**eso. Bueno, no importaba. El hecho de que otros **

**pudieran tener autoridad sobre ella no le hacía **

**ninguna gracia; y saber que no se sometería ante **

**otros y que él tampoco lo deseaba, la tranquilizó. **

—**Aunque, esa decisión de no compartir ya **

**no estará en nuestras manos si tenemos duelos y **

**los perdemos, ¿recuerdas? Las Criaturas podrán **

**ordenar lo que les dé la gana. **

—**Sí. Pero no llegaremos a ese punto. **

**Encontraremos todos los cofres. **

—**Está usted muy segura de sus facultades, **

**señorita Andry. **

—**¿Usted no lo está de las suyas? **

—**Considero que hay más participantes. Hay **

**que tenerlos en cuenta. Y tú también deberías **

**considerarlos, pequeña. —Le cogió la nariz **

**como a una niña y sonrió con ternura. **

**Candace parpadeó impertérrita. Bragas al suelo. **

**Increíble. Terrence la asombraba y la dejaba sin **

**argumentos cuando se comportaba así. **

**«¿Sigo sólida o me he deshecho?», se **

**preguntó. **

**Terrence la tomó de la barbilla y le alzó un poco **

**el rostro. Sentada como estaba, él le sacaba al **

**menos dos cabezas y media. **

—**Me gusta que tus labios brillen así. ¿Te **

**has maquillado? **

—**Eh... **

—**Sí. Eres muy bonita al natural, Candace. Pero **

**con que solo te pintes un poco... Llamas mucho **

**más la atención. Es por tus ojos. **

—**¿Qué... Qué les pasa? —preguntó **

**asustada. **

—**Tus ojos son... ¿Sabes cómo son? **

—**Mmm... ¿Grandes? **

—**Grandes... Sí. Dime, Candace —se estaba **

**embebiendo de ella—, ¿tienes alguna duda más? **

**¿Algo más que objetar? **

—**No me abofetees las tetas ni la cara. Si lo **

**haces, te arrancaré los dientes. **

**La imagen de Candace devolviéndole una **

**bofetada sexual, o sacándole la dentadura como **

**una sádica, hizo que la soltara y emitiera una **

**increíble carcajada. **

—**¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó extrañada—. **

**Lo digo muy en serio, Terrence. Nada de cachetadas **

**de ese tipo o... **

—**¿O qué? —Tan rápido como la había **

**soltado, giró su taburete y la arrinconó entre él y **

**la barra americana de la cocina—. ¿O qué, **

**brujita? ¿Qué me harás? **

—**¿A qué vienen tantos diminutivos **

**cariñosos? —Candace olió su aliento a menta y **

**recordó que Terrence era un adicto a los Halls—. Me **

**pones nerviosa. ¿Te estás ablandando, señor? **

—**Yo nunca me ablando, Candace —ronroneó **

**pasando el dorso de sus dedos por su mejilla—. **

**Siempre estoy duro. **

**Un punto para el gigante. **

**Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno **

**al otro. Candace no sabía qué sucedía; y si lo sabía, **

**no quería pensar mucho en ello. **

**«Mierda. Mierda. El señor rayos X empieza **

**a ser peligroso para mí». **

**Él la besó en la comisura de los labios y a **

**Candace se le cortó la respiración. **

—**Esto por bruja —murmuró sobre aquella **

**zona, apartándose rápidamente de ella—. Vamos **

**a desayunar. **

—**Sí. —Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que **

**salió del trance. Maldijo no tener lengua de sapo **

**y habérsela metido en la boca. Pero era humana y **

**lenta, ¿qué se le iba hacer? **

—**Estoy hambriento. **

—**Y yo —murmuró. Y no se refería a la **

**comida. **

**Sentados en los escalones que daban al **

**jardín interior, comieron las famosas beignets de **

**Nueva Orleans, originarias del Mardi Gras que se **

**celebraba en febrero y marzo. Eran unos **

**buñuelos parecidos a los donuts sin agujero, **

**rellenos de crema y con azúcar glas y todo tipo **

**de toppings por encima. **

**A Candace le pirraba ese desayuno goloso y **

**comprobó que Terrence disfrutaba devorándolos. **

**Se sonrió al verle comer de aquel modo tan **

**glotón, bebiendo de su café para después meterse **

**un buñuelo entero en la boca. Y otro y otro... **

**¿Cómo podía comer así y tener ese cuerpo tan **

**increíble? **

**Él la miró de reojo y se echó a reír. **

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Candace. **

—**Te ensucias tanto como cuando eras **

**pequeña —observó sonriente—. De pequeña te **

**manchabas hasta la nariz cuando comías **

**beignets. **

—**Me extraña que recuerdes cómo comía — **

**contestó mordiendo un trozo rebosante de crema **

—**. Tú nunca querías que estuviera cerca. Te **

**molestaba. **

**Terrence frunció el cejo como si ese recuerdo **

**no contrastara con el que él tenía. **

—**Me molestabas... porque me ponías **

**nervioso. Eras una inconsciente y no tenías **

**sentido de lo que era peligroso para ti, y tenía **

**que estar todo el tiempo vigilándote. **

—**Claro... —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Me **

**vigilabas tanto que solo mirabas hacia donde **

**estaba mi hermanita. Eh, pero lo comprendo. — **

**Levantó una mano manchada de azúcar—. Mi **

**hermana era como una princesa nórdica, y yo era **

**«la zanahoria», «Pipi Calzaslargas»... Y todas esas **

**grandes protagonistas femeninas llenas de **

**personalidad —bromeó. **

—**No. —Él le agarró la muñeca—. Tú eras **

**solo Candace. —Sonrió adorablemente y levantó la **

**otra mano para limpiar sus comisuras manchadas **

**de azúcar glas con el pulgar al tiempo que llevaba **

**los dedos de la mano que tenía retenida a la boca. **

**Sin apartar los ojos de ella, los succionó y los **

**lamió, hasta dejarlos limpios. **

**Los ojos verdes de Candace se dilataron. —¿Te **

**gusta esto, Candace? —preguntó, disfrutando al **

**tener uno de sus dedos en la boca. **

**Ella suspiró y semicerró los párpados. **

—**Contéstame. **

**Ups. Voz de amo. Empezaban las **

**instrucciones. **

—**Sí, señor. ¿Vamos a empezar con otra **

**lección? —preguntó con el corazón brincándole **

**en el pecho. «Como me chupe el índice así otra **

**vez, me tendré que cambiar de braguitas...», **

**pensó abrumada. Estos actos espontáneos no **

**sabía a qué se debían; ¿eran parte del papel de **

**amo o eran parte de Terrence? **

—**Sí. Estoy deseándolo. ¿Quieres que **

**empecemos? —Besó la punta de sus dedos y la **

**liberó. —Deberíamos. **

—**Me matas, Candace —reconoció, admirando **

**su determinación y su poca práctica para **

**camuflar sus emociones. **

—**¿Te mato? —Se aclaró la garganta, **

**relamiéndose los labios y recuperando el sentido **

**común—. A mí me mata ver que eres capaz de **

**comerte veinte beignets y que no te salga ningún **

**miserable michelín, señor. **

**Él se tocó la panza plana y resopló saciado, **

**como si ese momento «Frigo mano» jamás **

**hubiera sucedido. **

—**Constitución, nena. Y ahora —se levantó, **

**se estiró como una enorme pantera y le ofreció **

**la mano—. Empecemos. **

**Se hallaban en su habitación. Terrence estaba **

**sentado en la cama y tenía a Candace de pie ante él. **

—**Quítate la parte de arriba de ese delicioso **

**biquini que llevas —ordenó en su papel de amo, **

**apoyado con las manos en el colchón y reclinado **

**ligeramente hacia atrás. **

—**Sí, señor. ¿Te gusta? **

—**Los tonos oscuros y sexys quedan muy **

**bien en ti. Me estoy imaginando cómo irás al **

**torneo. —Repasó su estrecha cintura y sus **

**caderas ligeramente redondeadas y marcadas. **

**Candace estaba en forma, no había ninguna duda—. **

**Te imagino con un corsé y una falda cortísima a **

**juego. Llevarías el pelo recogido en una cola alta **

**y un antifaz negro. **

—**¿No me digas? —se quedó en topless **

**delante de él. Todavía tenía los pezones sensibles **

**después de la presión y por los besos y **

**lametones de la noche anterior. **

—**Oh, sí... —murmuró tocándose el paquete **

**sin ser consciente de que lo hacía—. Acércate. **

**Candace, descalza y vestida solo con el short **

**negro, obedeció y se colocó entre sus piernas. **

—**Ya estoy aquí. **

—**Sí... — Terrence posó las manos en su cintura **

**y tiró de ella hasta que pudo enterrar la nariz **

**entre sus pequeños pechos. Movió la cara de un **

**lado a otro, frotándose contra su piel. Se sentía **

**tan bien ahí... Alzó la cabeza y, apoyando la **

**barbilla entre el valle de sus senos, preguntó—: **

**¿Te duelen los pezones aún? **

—**Sí —contestó—. Pero..., es un dolor **

**agradable. No me puedo rozar con nada. **

—**¿No? ¿Ni con esto? —Sacó la lengua y **

**lamió un pezón con parsimonia y dedicación. **

**Candace se apoyó en sus hombros y vibró **

**cuando lo tomó todo entero y se lo metió en la **

**boca. **

— **Terrence... **

**Un mordisco de advertencia en la mama le **

**hizo recordar que no era Terrence en ese momento. **

**Cuando tuvieran sexo, siempre sería señor para **

**ella. Nadie podía llamarlo por su nombre, porque **

**ninguna sumisa podía hacerlo. **

—**Señor. —Inmediatamente la presión de **

**los dientes cesó, y fue sustituida por una succión **

**y una mamada. **

**Mientras él le trabajaba los pechos, sus **

**diestras manos procedieron a desabrocharle el **

**pantalón y a deslizárselo por sus piernas, **

**llevándose también la parte de abajo del biquini. **

—**¿Nos íbamos a bañar luego en tu **

**«piscuzzi»? —preguntó él cubriendo todo su **

**sexo desnudo con una mano—. ¿Por eso llevas **

**biquini? **

**Candace palpitaba entre las piernas, **

**preparándose para lo que fuera que viniera, **

**deseosa de recibir una nueva instrucción. **

**El BDSM tal y como se lo enseñaba Terrence le **

**estaba gustando; además, la desinhibía de todas **

**sus vergüenzas. Permitía que él la tocara de todas **

**las maneras, porque era necesario que fuera **

**preparada al torneo. Aunque no la había besado en **

**la boca en ningún momento, a excepción del **

**besito del otro día; pero eso no podía **

**considerarse beso oficial. Y, cuando pensaba en **

**besar, pensaba en un beso de verdad, de los largos **

**y húmedos que la dejan a una sin respiración ni **

**argumentos. Ni tampoco la había penetrado con **

**su miembro: no habían tenido sexo como lo que **

**la palabra engloba convencionalmente. Y se **

**empezaba a preguntar por qué. Y cuanto más se lo **

**preguntaba, más anhelaba ese tipo de contacto. **

**Pero eso era lo que los diferenciaba de ser una **

**pareja laboral amo-sumisa, a ser, probablemente, **

**más que una pareja de BDSM. **

**Si ella lo besara, ¿qué haría Terrence? ¿La **

**rechazaría? Si ella le atacara y lo pusiera tan **

**caliente que no pudiera hacer otra cosa que **

**hacerle el amor de verdad, ¿se lo haría? **

**«Deja de pensar en historias románticas, **

**Candace. Terrence es un amo y ya sabes por lo que está **

**contigo. Corta el rollo, ¿quieres?». **

**Terrence la frotó entre las piernas y, al mismo **

**tiempo, besuqueó, lamió y mordisqueó su otro **

**pezón. Ella cerró los ojos y acarició su cabeza. Le **

**gustaba el tacto de su pelo pincho bajo las manos. **

**Entregada a las sensaciones, siguió pensando en **

**el BDSM. Era un ejercicio que no estaba exento **

**de dolor, porque había dolor físico en sus juegos **

**sexuales, pero era una aflicción demasiado **

**sensual para considerarla como aflicción o **

**tortura física. Estaba comprendiendo que el **

**BDSM no se trataba de hacer daño para provocar **

**ni para castigar. Los juegos de dominación, **

**sumisión y bondage, iban dirigidos a despertar **

**sensaciones distintas en el cuerpo, que **

**aumentaban después el placer. Y ese tipo de **

**placer que Terrence le ofrecía la estaba volviendo **

**loca. **

—**¿Candace? ¿Piscuzzi? —repitió con una **

**sonrisa. — Es un híbrido entre piscina y jacuzzi. **

**Es lo que tienes en el porche del jardín. **

—**Sí..., yo... pensé que después podríamos **

**remojarnos. **

—**Mmm... No sé si podrás. Depende del **

**tipo de juguetito que elija para ti. ¿Tienes calor? **

**¿De verdad te apetece ese baño? —preguntó **

**solícito. **

—**Sí. Estamos en pleno julio. La humedad **

**aquí es casi selvática y hace un sol de mil **

**demonios. Me gustaría que... —Se puso roja y **

**abrió los ojos verdes y dilatados hasta focalizar **

**en su mirada, azul y oscura—. ¿Qué juguetito **

**toca hoy? **

—**Tenemos que seguir trabajando tu **

**resistencia. Tengo que saber cuánto puedes **

**aguantar, cuánto autocontrol posees. Así que **

**durante toda la mañana —dio un último lametón a **

**su pezón y alargó la mano para coger una caja **

**plateada que había dejado sobre el colchón—, vas **

**a llevar esto en tu interior. **

**Candace alzó ambas cejas hasta que **

**desaparecieron entre su flequillo. ¿Una caja **

**plateada? **

—**Es una bala vibradora. **

**Terrence lo sacó de la cajita y le mostró el **

**control remoto que se encontraba bajo la tapa **

**superior. **

—**Yo controlaré tu cuerpo, Candace. **

**¿Y cuando no lo había hecho en esos cuatro **

**días? **

—**Es una bala un tanto grande, ¿no? **

—**Vibra, tiene diez velocidades y es **

**resistente al agua. Además, funciona a control **

**remoto. — Terrence apretó el botón de su mando, y el **

**objeto de placer vibró y tembló entre sus manos **

—**. Abre las piernas. **

—**Mmm... ¿Me lo puedo poner yo? **

—**Abre las piernas, Candace. **

—**Sí, señor —contestó al instante. Oye, eso **

**era bastante grande, y Candace no era precisamente **

**fácil para las penetraciones. Sería como si él la **

**penetrara con un micropene... Pero Terrence y micro **

**pene no compatibilizaban nada. El pene de Terrence **

**era el doble de grueso que eso, y cuatro veces **

**más largo. Pensar en ello la humedeció. **

**Terrence le acarició el interior de los muslos **

**con las manos; y, entonces, tiró de ella hasta **

**inclinarse y hundir la nariz en su ombligo. **

**Colocó las manos enmarcando su vagina y la **

**abrió ligeramente con los pulgares. **

—**Candace, eres muy apetitosa ahí abajo. **

**«Tienes unos gustos culinarios muy raros», **

**pensó ella a punto de sufrir un cortocircuito. **

—**Voy a prepararte y después te introduciré **

**esto, ¿sí? **

**«¡Ja! Si piensas que voy a decirte que no, vas **

**mal chaval». **

—**Sí, señor. —¿Ese tono sexy era de ella? **

**Oh, Lady Perversa había vuelto. Para su amiga **

**Marisa sería «La diosa zorra». **

**Terrence la acarició con el pulgar y estimuló su **

**clítoris hasta que se hinchó. **

**Para él era como un ejercicio impersonal. **

**Sus manos no temblaban casi; y ella parecía un **

**maldito vibrador. Qué injusto ser mujer y, **

**además, vainilla. **

**Entonces, él posó su increíble y mágica **

**boca sobre su brote excitado; y no estuvo más de **

**veinte segundos prestándole atención, pero **

**fueron suficientes como para que se **

**humedeciera y se lubricara. **

**Cuando apartó los labios, Terrence se pasó la **

**lengua por las comisuras, como si hubiera **

**disfrutado de un manjar y, feliz como un **

**una lombriz en charca, empezó a deslizar la **

**bala vibradora a través de su entrada. **

—**Esto no es una bala —se quejó Candace **

**respirando superficialmente—. Es un mini **

**bazoca. **

**Terrence alzó la comisura de los labios y volvió **

**a inclinarse hacia adelante. La besó sobre la raja **

**mientras introducía el aparato en ella. **

—**Relájate. Ya lo estás tomando por **

**completo. **

—**Ay, Señor. —El Dios, no el amo. **

—**Chist... ¿Ves? —Lo movió en su interior, **

**imitando una penetración—. Todo entero. **

**Déjame que lo meta un poco más y me asegure **

**de que no se salga. —Esta vez, no solo metió la **

**bala, sino que empujó los dedos en su interior **

**hasta colocarlo casi a la altura de la pared de la **

**vejiga. Candace echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió por **

**lo bajo. **

—**Candace, tienes que soportar toda la mañana **

**con esto. ¿De acuerdo? **

—**Mmm... Bueno... **

—**Yo iré midiendo las velocidades.— **

**Meneó el mando entre sus dedos—. No quiero **

**que te corras; y, si lo haces, me daré cuenta y **

**entonces... Zas, zas en el culo —se levantó y la **

**tomó de la cara—. ¿Entendido? **

—**Sí... —tragó saliva—. Sí, señor. **

**Terrence la besó en la mejilla. **

**Candace estaba por decirle que se dejara de **

**besos pueriles y le metiera la lengua en la boca, **

**pero no podía exigirle eso. **

—**Ponte el biquini y ven abajo. —Le ordenó **

**dejándola ahí de pie. Se detuvo en el marco de la **

**puerta y la miró por encima del hombro, **

**llevándose los dedos que habían estado dentro de **

**ella a la boca—. ¿Candace? **

**Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Tenía las **

**mejillas rojas y los ojos a rebosar de deseo. **

**Terrence sonrió como un jodido pirata, levantó **

**el mando y le dio a la segunda velocidad. **

**Candace trastabilló hacia atrás hasta quedarse **

**sentada en la cama, pero eso era peor; así que se **

**levantó como un muelle. **

—**No te corras, nena —repitió bajando las **

**escaleras con una erección de caballo. **

**Candace vio su tienda de campaña y sonrió. **

**Aquello era muy malo. **

**Él se contenía siempre. **

**Ella iba abocada al fracaso. **

**El vibrador la iba a matar. **

**¿A qué jugaban? **

**################**

**Los amos y las sumisas **

**deben descubrirse y **

**reconocer que uno necesita **

**del otro. **

**La instrucción era demasiado dura. Terrence la **

**tocaba y la acariciaba, estimulándola para **

**alcanzar el orgasmo, pero luego se retiraba y la **

**dejaba sola y abandonada. **

**El «piscuzzi» se había convertido en un **

**maldito ring de tortura. **

**Candace ni siquiera dejaba que él se acercara, y **

**lo mantenía alejado de ella, poniéndole un pie en **

**el pecho. **

—**Basta, por favor... No puedo seguir así — **

**se quejó, mojada en todos los sentidos, hasta el **

**tuétano—. De verdad, no puedo... **

—**Lo estás haciendo muy bien. — Terrence se **

**echó a reír, tomándole el pie que le mantenía a **

**distancia y llevándoselo a la boca—. Sé que es **

**duro, Candace, pero es importante que escuches a tu **

**cuerpo, y seas dueña también de tus propias **

**sensaciones. **

—**No soy dueña de nada —gruñó enfadada **

—**. Tú le das a esos botoncitos a tu antojo y me **

**estás dejando frita. En mi vida me he sentido así. **

**Me tiemblan hasta las pestañas, señor. **

—**Llevamos dos horas aquí. **

—**Soy una pasa. ¿Qué tipo de pilas tiene **

**esto? ¿Las Eternity? **

—**No te has corrido todavía. Nunca había **

**visto tanto autocontrol en una mujer como el que **

**estás teniendo tú, Candace. Diría que has nacido para **

**ser desafiada. **

**Ella levantó la barbilla. **

—**Te dije que te iba a dejar con la boca **

**abierta —replicó su lado competitivo—. No **

**bromeaba. **

—**Dios... **

—**No te atrevas a acercarte otra vez, señor. **

**Déjame tranquila o deja que me corra. **

—**Eres tan sincera... Hablas sin tapujos y **

**eso me encanta —gruñó tirando de su pierna para **

**abrazarla y mantenerla en contacto con su **

**cuerpo. **

—**¡Que no! ¡ Terrence n, no me toques! **

—**No te toco... Solo te sostengo —bromeó **

**esquivando sus manos. **

—**¡Quieres hacerme perder! **

—**El torneo será así. Si caes en otras manos **

**probarán todo lo que sepan y puedan para hacerte **

**sucumbir, Candace. No tienen clemencia. **

—**¡Tú tampoco! **

—**Yo soy bueno... —aseguró teatrero—. **

**Mira. —La tomó de las nalgas y deslizó las **

**manos por debajo del biquini, atrayéndola hasta **

**su erección, frotándose contra su entrepierna. **

**Ella se estremeció, mordiéndose el labio **

**inferior. **

—**Voy a correrme. —Y lo dijo de un modo **

**que no aceptaba réplica alguna. **

—**Yo decido cuando lo haces, Candace.—Le **

**pellizcó las nalgas y después las masajeó. **

—**¡Ay! —Mierda, se había ido su orgasmo, **

**pero volvía a crecer más fuerte. **

—**Prepárate —susurró en su oído, **

**manteniendo las embestidas y llevando el control **

—**. ¿No puedes más? **

—**No —gimoteó ella agarrándose al borde **

**del jacuzzi. **

**Lion valoró su resistencia. Dos horas era **

**demasiado tiempo. Estaría muy hinchada, **

**sensible y dilatada. **

—**¿Quieres correrte? **

—**Déjame tranquila... **

—**Pídemelo por favor. **

**Ella gruñó y cedió a su pedido. Necesitaba **

**liberarse o iba a desmayarse. A regañadientes **

**claudicó: **

—**Por favor, señor. **

—**Entonces, estalla cuando quieras, Candace. **

**¡Por fin! Ella movió las caderas, **

**acercándose a él, disfrutando de su cercanía y del **

**modo en que la abrazaba. **

—**Estás duro —gruñó sobre su hombro. **

**Coló una mano entre sus cuerpos y, **

**atrevidamente, lo tomó entre sus dedos. Si ella **

**estallaba, ¿por qué él no le acompañaba? **

—**No toques sin mi permiso, Candace. **

**Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía el rostro **

**sonrojado y el cuerpo demasiado sensible. **

—**Candace... **

—**Quiero que te corras conmigo — **

**murmuró sobre su oído. **

**Terrence apretó los dientes. Las burbujas del **

**«piscuzzi» de agua fría acariciaban sus cuerpos **

**ardientes. Los masajeaban, excitándolos más de **

**lo que ya estaban. **

**Candace hundió el rostro en su cuello y siguió **

**estimulándole. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. **

—**No... —refunfuñó él. Candace era una arpía, y **

**le estaba desobedeciendo abiertamente. Era ella **

**quien debía entrenar. No él. Él tenía un **

**autocontrol muy conocido en el ambiente, no **

**necesitaba... ¡Coño! Lo estrujó, y él cerró los **

**ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, una **

**determinación llena de fuego brilló en su mirada **

—**. Mierda... Tú lo has querido. **

—**Oh... —Candace suspiró llena de placer **

**cuando notó que los dedos de Terrence hurgaban en **

**su entrada y se introducían en ella acompañando **

**el ritmo de la bala. Dedos y bala, todo dentro de **

**ella. **

—**Córrete, Ter... señor. Córrete conmigo. **

**Terrence frunció el ceño. Miró hacia abajo y, al **

**ver que la pequeña mano de Candace lo trabajaba a **

**ese ritmo, se sorprendió de lo rápido que iba a **

**obedecer a su orden. ¡Pero el amo era él, no ella! **

—**Candace... **

—**¡Me voy! **

**Sintió un latigazo recorrer todo su cuerpo, **

**desde los pezones al útero. La bala se movía sin **

**descanso, los dedos la dilataban. **

**¡Flas! El orgasmo la hizo gritar y arquear la **

**espalda mientras se agarraba al cuello de Terrence **

**con una mano, y con la otra lo hacía explotar **

**entre sus dedos. **

**Terrence revisaba las hojas fotocopiadas del **

**foro, que había impreso en la biblioteca. **

**En el mensaje privado decían que ya le **

**habían enviado la baraja oficial del juego **

**Dragones y Mazmorras DS para que se **

**familiarizara con las cartas. El lunes le habían **

**pedido una dirección postal de envío; dio la **

**dirección de las oficinas de correos de Nueva **

**Orleans y ya tenía el paquete esperando para él. **

**Por otro lado, le habían reservado plaza para **

**él y para su acompañante en un avión que saldría **

**el domingo a las cinco de la mañana desde el **

**aeropuerto Louis Armstrong dirección a las Islas **

**Vírgenes de los Estados Unidos. **

**¿Se realizaría allí todo el torneo? A Terrence le **

**parecía interesante tal elección. Lo cierto era **

**que, como representación de Toril, habían dado **

**en el clavo. Pero, ¿por qué habían reducido el **

**campo de acción? El anterior torneo había pasado **

**por, al menos, tres estados. Y esta vez se iba a **

**realizar en un conjunto de islas ubicadas en el **

**Caribe, dependientes de los Estados Unidos de **

**América. **

**Tenía que pasar la hoja de gastos al FBI... **

**Su iPhone sonó; vio la llamada de Nick. **

—**¿Lo has recibido, señor? —le dijo el **

**agente infiltrado. **

—**Sí, Nick. **

—**¿Por qué las Islas Vírgenes? Limitan **

**mucho el radio de acción. **

—**Sí —asumió—, no obstante, pueden **

**controlar mejor el torneo. En la primera edición **

**se les fue de las manos. Esta vez, si hay algún **

**contratiempo, no dejarán cabos sueltos. **

—**¿Debemos esperar alguna instrucción, **

**señor? —De momento seguir como estamos. **

**¿Estás preparado? **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Y Karen? **

—**También. **

—**¿Habéis recibido las barajas? **

—**Sí. Esta misma tarde iré a recogerlas a la **

**oficina de Correos de Washington. **

**No iban a utilizar direcciones, ni nombres, **

**ni siquiera teléfonos que pudieran ser seguidos o **

**registrados por alguien ajeno a la organización **

**del rol. —Perfecto. ¿Tenéis alguna noticia del **

**ambiente? **

—**Las dos noches que hemos salido nos **

**hemos encontrado con los asiduos y, como **

**siempre, máxima discreción entre todos. No hay **

**mucho que averiguar. La Reina de las Arañas **

**estuvo en Nueva York la última semana. Dicen **

**que invitó a dos parejas más del foro. **

**La Reina de las Arañas iba por los locales de **

**BDSM y fetish de todos los Estados Unidos y se **

**encontraba con los roleadores del foro. **

**Preparaba citas y fiestas privadas para que se **

**conocieran entre ellos, poder jugar un poco y **

**comprobar personalmente las habilidades de **

**todos. Terrence no sabía si la Reina de las Arañas era **

**consciente o no de para quién o en qué trabajaba, **

**pero sabía que disfrutaba muchísimo infligiendo **

**castigos a los sumisos y sumisas. **

**Era una jugadora de las grandes. **

—**De acuerdo, Nick. Si no hay más noticias, **

**entonces, nos veremos en el torneo. **

—**Sí, señor. Hasta pronto. **

—**Hasta pronto, Nick. **

**Terrence colgó el teléfono y recostó la espalda **

**en el respaldo del sillón. **

**Estaban a jueves, y la preparación de Candace **

**marchaba muy bien. **

**La observó mientras dormía en el sofá, **

**cubierta por una toalla. Tal y como había salido **

**del «piscuzzi», la joven se había quedado dormida **

**entre estremecimientos. Su orgasmo había sido **

**muy fuerte y estaba agotada por los esfuerzos de **

**la mañana. **

**Se desprendía mucha energía en el sexo; y el **

**BDSM ponía a prueba el estado físico de las **

**personas. **

**Su pelo caía en cascada a través del **

**brazo del sofá. Admiró la belleza de sus **

**facciones. Por Dios, Candace iba a despertar su lado **

**dominante de modos que no había asumido **

**todavía con ninguna sumisa. **

**Ya empezaba a notarlo en su interior, en su **

**estómago. Las ganas de jugar, las ganas de **

**traspasar todas las líneas y protocolos. **

**Quería besarla y hacerle el amor. **

**Necesitaban acostarse y ver cómo funcionaban **

**como pareja; pero no sabía si era o no era **

**correcto porque él se estaba beneficiando de **

**algo que había deseado toda su vida... **

**Tenía a Candace. ¿Qué más podía pedir? **

**Cuando acabara la misión, tenía que sacar **

**los cojones de algún sitio para plantarse delante **

**de ella y decirle lo que nunca le había dicho a **

**ninguna mujer: «que la quería desde siempre y la **

**reclamaba para toda la vida». **

**Su pecho, cubierto todavía por el biquini **

**negro, subía y bajaba al ritmo de su suave **

**respiración. Su rostro era el de un ángel **

**provocativo y también travieso. **

**Sonrió y se frotó la cara con las manos, **

**sacudiendo la cabeza. **

—**Estás perdiendo el control, tío...—Se **

**recriminó a sí mismo. **

**En vez de reclamarla, lo que tenía que hacer **

**era seguir con su vida, joder. Se estaba volviendo **

**un tonto romanticón. No necesitaba **

**responsabilidades ni tampoco dolores de cabeza. **

**Candace era Candace. No iba a aceptar lo que él **

**podía ofrecerle. Era un amo, lo quisiera o no. **

**Tenía su propio mundo de claros y oscuros y su **

**propia personalidad. **

**Su mundo era más bien recto y frío; y el de **

**esa chica hermosa estaba lleno de color. Siempre **

**lo había sabido, siempre pensó que eran muy **

**diferentes. **

**Pero, entonces, ¿por qué le resultaba tan **

**difícil pensar en dejarla marchar? **

—**Basta —gruñó cansado y decidido a **

**redirigir sus pensamientos en la misión. Fue por **

**partes y lo escribió en su libreta de evaluación de **

**sumisas. Candace no sabía que la tenía; él no se la **

**había enseñado, pero como amo, le gustaba **

**tenerlo todo bien esquematizado mediante **

**informes: **

**Repasar los roles de los Amos del **

**Calabozo, los Amos Unis y las Criaturas. **

**Repasar nombres; (algunos ya los tenemos **

**fichados mediante las fotografías de **

**reconocimiento facial). **

**Asegurarme de que a Candace le queda claro **

**quién es quién en el rol. **

**Hacer una prueba pública con Candace para ver **

**hasta qué punto puede mantener el control sobre **

**sí misma. **

**¡Doma anal!. **

**Después de escribir los puntos que **

**quedaban de disciplina, decidió que esa misma **

**tarde irían a House of Lounge. ****Recogerían el **

**atrezo que había encargado para ella y acabarían **

**de ultimar los flecos de su instrucción. **

**Estaban dando los últimos pasos en su **

**disciplina y, hasta el momento, Candace no le había **

**decepcionado en ninguna: le había sorprendido **

**en todas. **

**Candace no podía saltarse su entrenamiento. **

**Necesitaba mantenerse en forma. **

**Fue el primer pensamiento que le vino **

**después del pequeño sueño matutino que se había **

**dado. **

**Buscó a Terrence con los ojos. Y lo encontró en **

**el jardín, ajustando las tuercas de su saco de pie **

**Lonsdale. **

**Lo espió. Adoraba el modo en que se **

**tensaban los músculos de los brazos cuando **

**rotaba el destornillador; le fascinaba la forma de **

**sus hombros y de su pectoral. Sudaba; el sol de **

**Nueva Orleans no perdonaba, y su tez se tornaba **

**más morena por la exposición. **

**Ella sabía que había un par de tuercas que **

**fijaban el saco a la base y que debían reajustarse, **

**pero todavía no lo había hecho. **

**Tener a Terrence en su casa la reconfortaba. **

**Estaba hecho un manitas y había arreglado todos **

**los «pendientes». **

**Y era un hombre. Ella nunca había vivido **

**más de un fin de semana con uno. Con Terrence **

**llevaba ya cuatro días. Intensos. Frenéticos. Y **

**muy, muy ardientes. **

**Él levantó la cabeza y el sol se reflejó en **

**sus ojos azules, aclarándolos y dotándolos de **

**vida. **

**Candace quedó cautivada por él. De pie, al lado **

**del saco negro, moreno, con su cabeza al uno y la **

**ceja partida... Con esa posición y actitud de «no **

**se me escapa ni un detalle»... Dios, quería **

**hacerle una foto e imprimirla en tamaño póster. **

—**¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó **

**alzando la voz. **

**Candace apartó la toalla y se incorporó. **

**Estaba deliciosamente cansada, esa era la **

**verdad. Y, al mismo tiempo, creía que podía con **

**todo. **

—**Bien. **

—**Te estoy fijando el saco. Así podrás **

**golpear mejor —hizo un movimiento de boxeo y **

**sonrió; pero sus ojos ardían de pasión. Todavía lo **

**hacían. **

**Candace inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la **

**sonrisa que él le dedicó acabó con casi todas sus **

**defensas. **

—**Gracias, Terrence. **

**«No... —se lamentó interiormente—, me **

**voy a enamorar de él, ¿verdad?». No. Eso era lo **

**peor que podía hacer. Lo peor. Primero, porque **

**la relación profesional lo marcaba todo; segundo, **

**porque era sexo sin amor... Al menos, por parte **

**de él, y de ella también al principio... Pero, poco **

**a poco, Terrence y su extraña y tierna protección **

**hacia ella creaban grietas en sus muros. Y su **

**corazón estaba indefenso. **

—**De nada. Enséñame cómo castigas al **

**saco, Candace —la animó moviendo la mano hacia **

**sí. **

**¿Le había leído la mente? Claro, ese era **

**otro de sus superpoderes. **

—**De acuerdo. —Se levantó resuelta, **

**intentando no escuchar lo que le decía su **

**corazoncito. Se plantó ante él, peinándose el pelo **

**con las manos. **

—**¿Prefieres que te haga de sparring? **

—**No —contestó ella—. Al saco no le haré **

**daño —contestó fingiendo que entre ellos no **

**había nada. «Es que no hay nada, Candace». Nada—. **

**A ti, puede que sí. —Le miró de reojo y sonrió. **

—**Uy, qué agresiva... Estás en muy buena **

**forma, agente Andry. —Le entregó los **

**guantes Adidas negros y rosas, y sonrió. **

—**¿Qué? ¿No te gustan mis guantes?— **

**recriminó ella mientras se recogía el pelo en un **

**moño alto. **

—**Son muy Candace. **

—**Los tuyos serían todos negros y sosos, **

**seguro —se puso el velcro alrededor de las **

**muñecas—. Y con pinchos de plata. ¿Me **

**equivoco? **

**Terrence negó y chasqueó con la lengua. **

—**Me conoce tan bien, agente —parpadeó **

**con inocencia. **

—**Seguro que sí... —Chocó los guantes **

**entre sí. **

—**Haz combinaciones. Dos arriba, dos abajo **

**y patada. **

**A Candace le pareció bien; y con agilidad y **

**destreza empezó a golpear el saco. No era nada **

**tosca. Tenía un cuerpo de líneas elegantes y **

**femeninas, pero era dura en sus golpes. La patada **

**la alzaba hasta la cara con un movimiento **

**perfecto. **

—**Dime, ¿has tenido que pelearte con **

**alguien cuerpo a cuerpo? —preguntó Terrence, **

**cruzado de brazos, observando su postura y su **

**técnica. **

—**Sip —dos golpes arriba. **

—**¿Les diste una buena lección? **

—**Lo hice. —Le guiñó un ojo, y un mechón **

**de pelo rubio lo cubrió. Resoplando y **

**maniobrando con el guante, logró colocárselo **

**detrás de la oreja. **

—**¿Te han... Te han herido alguna vez? **

**¿Había preocupación en su voz? Qué mono... **

—**Bueno —puñetazo abajo, a las costillas **

—**. Una vez un tipo me cortó con una botella de **

**cristal. Tengo la cicatriz por aquí. —Se detuvo y **

**le enseñó la fina línea un poco más clara que su **

**piel que bordeaba el hueso del sacro. Pero apenas **

**se veía. **

**Terrence apretó los dientes y asintió con **

**profesionalidad. **

—**Y otro me dio un puñetazo en el ojo y me **

**salió un hematoma horrible. **

—**Eso lo sé. Tu hermana Leslie me enseñó **

**la foto que le enviaste por mensaje. **

**Candace se rio. Recordó enviarle la autofoto **

**con cara de circunstancia y añadirle un mensaje **

**de texto que ponía: «¿Me ves? Pues imagínate **

**como he dejado al otro». **

—**Fue espantoso. —Dio un salto y pateó el **

**saco en la parte superior. **

—**¿Detenciones? **

—**Muchas en French Quarter. Algunos **

**casos de malos tratos —comentó por encima—; **

**a esos sí que me gustó freírles con mi Taser. — **

**Sus ojos verdes disfrutaron de los recuerdos. **

—**No te has aburrido..., ¿Te lo pasas bien? **

—**Hasta que llegaste, estaba controlando un **

**caso de tráfico de drogas entre institutos. **

**Magnus y yo teníamos la redada preparada para el **

**martes. —Magnus, ¿eh? —pateó una piedra en el **

**suelo, y con el pie desnudo jugó con una brizna **

**imaginaria. **

—**Sip. Pero cómo no permites que me **

**ponga en contacto con él, no sé cómo ha ido la **

**acción policial. No sé nada de la comisaría. **

—**Él tampoco se ha puesto en contacto **

**contigo. **

—**Magnus es mi superior, es el capitán de la **

**Policía. Seguro que nuestro jefe, sabiendo lo **

**próximos que somos —no lo dijo con ninguna **

**intención, sino porque era la verdad: Magnus era **

**un buen amigo, pero nada más—, ya le habrá **

**informado sobre mí y mi nueva relación secreta **

**con el FBI. Magnus, simplemente, no querrá **

**molestar. Es muy considerado. **

**«¿No querrá molestar?». Si tenían un rollo **

**lo mínimo era que él se interesara por ella, ¿no? **

**Candace se merecía mucho más que un eunuco como **

**ese. Joder, si ella fuera de él, a su modo, la **

**molestaría todos los días. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba **

**a los hombres? **

—**Ayer viste a Tim. Pudiste haberle **

**preguntado. **

—**Tim es un oficial de policía y patrulla las **

**calles del Barrio Francés. Nunca se involucró en **

**la investigación de la red de tráfico de los **

**institutos de la periferia. No valía la pena **

**preguntarle.—Se encogió de hombros y golpeó **

**el saco con los labios fruncidos. **

**Obligándose a domar sus insurgentes celos, **

**Terrence se concentró en agarrar el saco que se **

**bamboleaba de un lado al otro. **

—**¿Cada cuánto boxeas? **

—**Corro y golpeo el saco cada día. Pero en **

**el saco estoy poco tiempo. Lo suficiente para **

**tonificar y mantener. **

—**Por eso tienes las piernas tan duras y **

**firmes. Por correr. **

—**¿Me estás adulando, agente Granchester? **

—**No adulo. Señalo lo evidente. **

—**Humph. —Se detuvo y lo miró por **

**encima de los guantes—. Cuidado no se vaya a **

**enamorar de mí. Sería poco profesional. **

—**Tranquila, estás a salvo de alguien como **

**yo. **

**Candace sonrió, aunque el gesto no llegó a sus **

**ojos. **

**Terrence no demostró si aquella advertencia **

**sobre enamorarse o no de ella le molestó y **

**continuó observándola mientras se ejercitaba. **

—**Después de ti, me ejercitaré yo. Nos **

**ducharemos y nos iremos a comer por ahí, ¿de **

**acuerdo? **

—**Sí —contestó más animada. **

—**Después pasaremos por la oficina de **

**Correos a recoger un paquete. Y continuaremos **

**con la disciplina. **

—**¡Sí, señor! **

—**Ya estamos en la recta final, Candace. **

**Candace saltó, se dio la vuelta y pateó el saco **

**en el aire. **

—**Lo sé. **

**Aparcaron el Jeep frente a una boutique **

**corsetería del Distrito del Jardín. Una preciosa **

**boutique de alto nivel. Ella llevaba un vestido **

**negro y corto de tirantes, de punto, y unos **

**zapatos altos de Guess. Se recolocó sus gafas a **

**modo de diadema, y echó un vistazo a la **

**boutique. **

—**House of Lounge —repitió en voz alta, **

**leyendo el letrero de presentación. Estaba tan **

**acalorada... Y la culpa la tenía el sádico que iba a **

**su lado. **

**Cuando Candace y Terrence entraron al local, una **

**mujer de pelo rojo y flequillo a lo cabaré, les **

**recibió con una auténtica sonrisa de bienvenida. **

— **Terreeeence —exclamó a mujer añadiendo **

**una tilde en la e—. Mon amour... **

**Candace no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. **

**No había nada lascivo en sus palabras, ni tampoco **

**en su pose. Le recibió con cariño y le dio un **

**beso en la mejilla. Candace nunca había estado ahí. **

**La boutique tenía las paredes negras y naranjas, **

**de estilo Art Nouveau. Había una lámpara de **

**araña que colgaba entre varios ojos de buey. A **

**Candace le llamó la atención el sillón de leopardo **

**ubicado al lado de una mesita de cristal, llena de **

**revistas de diseño y en la que reposaba una **

**botella de licor antiguo. **

—**Hola, Sophie —la saludó Lion. **

—**¿Qué me tgraes aquí? Quelle belle fille! **

—**exclamó admirando a Candace—. Egues como una **

**gatita, pgeciosa! —la tomó del rostro y revisó **

**sus facciones—. Y miga qué cologrrr en las **

**mejillas... **

—**Sí, gracias. —Sonrió un poco incómoda **

**por la situación, por no poder decirle: «señora, **

**tengo la cara como un tomate porque resulta que **

**llevo una braguitas vibradoras que su adorado **

**Terreeeeence me ha obligado a usar. ¿Ve que tiene **

**un anillo en su dedo corazón, de goma dura con **

**un rotor? Pues es un mando. Y el muy cretino **

**está jugando con él constantemente; y mis bragas **

**no dejan de hacerme cosquillas y temblar». **

—**Y tiene uñas. Una gata con uñas —añadió **

**Terrence. **

**«Con las que pienso vaciarte los ojos», **

**pensó con regocijo interno. **

— **O h, hombges... ¿vegdad? —Sophie la **

**tomó del brazo y la dirigió a su mostrador—. ¿Tu **

**pelo es de este colog, rugbioo? **

—**Oui, madame —contestó Candace en su **

**perfecto francés. Hablaba cuatro idiomas; inglés, **

**francés, italiano y ruso. Pero en Nueva Orleans, **

**debido a la cantidad de criollos franceses que **

**había, el francés era como una segunda lengua. **

—**Pues es pgecioso —dijo la pizpireta **

**mujer. Se inclinó sobre Candace y le susurró a modo **

**de confidencia—. Yo me lo pongo rouge porque **

**empiezan a saligme canas. **

—**Sophie, ¿me enseñas el pedido?—pidió **

**Terrence educadamente. **

—**Oh, oui oui. No os mováis. —Entró a su **

**almacén. **

**Candace se apoyó en el mostrador y tomó aire **

**profundamente. **

**Terrence se colocó tras ella y la arrinconó entre **

**sus brazos. **

—**¿Cómo estás? **

— **Terrence, deja de mover el puto anillo. — **

**Clavó las uñas en la madera del mostrador. **

—**¿Esto? —con la otra mano dio una vuelta **

**al rotor de su anillo y Candace cerró las piernas. Las **

**braguitas estimulaban su clítoris y su vagina a la **

**vez; era como tener una boca ahí constantemente. **

—**¡ Terrence! —gruñó entre dientes. **

—**Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. Correrte —remarcó **

**dándole un beso en el lateral del cuello—. Adoro **

**ver cómo luchas contra tu cuerpo, Candace... Me **

**pone como una maldita moto. —Su voz sonaba **

**demasiado ronca mientras se frotaba suavemente **

**contra sus nalgas. Se apartó de ella **

**disimuladamente en cuanto Sophie salió con la **

**bolsa en la mano. **

—**Son un pag de cogsés y faldas de diseño y **

**es de una diseñadoga eugopea. Tienes buen **

**gusto, cherie —miró a Terrence orgullosa. **

—**Merci beaucoup, madame. **

— **¿ veglo? —preguntó Candace, **

**rectificando inmediatamente—. Digo, verlo. **

**¿Puedo verlo? —«Señora, la culpa es de las **

**bragas. No es mía». **

**Madame Sophie sacó las prendas de las **

**bolsas. —Los diseña Bibian Blue; es una agtista, **

**¿no les paguece? **

**En realidad, Candace no sabía nada de corsés, **

**pero aquellos le parecían increíbles, bellos, **

**hermosos... Era como si su piel los reconociera **

**como suyos. Uno de ellos era un corsé que **

**emulaba las alas de una mariposa monarca. El **

**otro era todo de brillantes y lentejuelas negras, **

**aunque, en vez de ir con corchetes o lazado, se **

**cerraba con cuatro hebillas frontales. Aunque lo **

**más espectacular era el dibujo de cristales **

**Swarovski que recorría su pecho y su espalda: era **

**un camaleón. Un jodido camaleón. **

—**Oh, por Dios —susurró acariciándolos **

**con las manos—. Son... **

—**Pgeciosos. **

—**Magavillosos... Digo, **

**¡maaaaaaaaravillosos! —¡El maldito vibrador! **

**Terrence hizo un sonido ronco y amagó una **

**carcajada. Volvió a bajar y subir el nivel del **

**vibrador de las bragas. **

—**Uh, ma chérie... ¡qué efusiva!—exclamó **

**abriendo los brazos feliz—. Sabía que os **

**gustagía. **

—**Ajammm —Candace lo miró por encima del **

**hombro, lanzando rayos y centellas a través de **

**sus ojos verdes. ¡ Terrence era un hijo de...! Tragó **

**saliva y carraspeó—. Y... dígame, madame... **

**¿Cuáaaaaanto? —volvió a carraspear y cruzó las **

**piernas, apoyando los antebrazos en el mostrador **

—**. ¿Cuánto cuestan? **

—**De eso me ocupo yo. — Terrence sacó su **

**American Express black y se la dio a Sophie, **

**pasando el brazo por encima de la cabeza de **

**Candace. **

—**Vaya, vaya... Tienes a todo un caballego **

**al lado, belle —Sophie guiñó un ojo dedicándole **

**una sonrisa cómplice. **

—**Ah... Síiiii... —contestó bajando la **

**cabeza. **

—**Es increíble. Tienes un gran autocontrol. **

—**La felicitó Terrence subiendo el nivel del vibrador. **

—**¡Para! ¡ Terrence...! —apretó los dientes. Tenía **

**ganas de ovillarse en el suelo y quedarse muy **

**muy quieta—. Me quema... **

—**Es la sangre. Se amontona toda en esa **

**zona; y tu piel se empieza a calentar y a arder. **

**Pero ya llevas un buen rato así, y me impresiona **

**que aguantes tu... **

—**Aquí tienes, Terreeence. Fígmame aquí. **

**Mientras Terrence firmaba el tique de la compra, **

**Sophie le entregó la bolsa a Candace. **

—**Se lleva un bonito guecuegdo. Algo que **

**atesogag, siempgre. **

—**Lo sé, madame. Le aseguro que esto lo **

**voy a recordar toda mi vida —murmuró **

**poniéndose las gafas de sol y caminando todo lo **

**digna que podía teniendo en cuenta el baile de **

**San vito que tenía lugar entre sus piernas. **

—**Tú también, Terreeence —le aseguró la **

**mujer francesa—. Es una belleza. El hombre **

**debe sabeg valogagla cuando la ve —le señaló y **

**se tocó el ojo—. Ouvrez vos yeux, oui? **

**Él le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño y se **

**despidió de la mujer. **

—**En serio. Hablo muy seriamente ahora — **

**Candace estaba reclinada en la puerta del Jeep negro, **

**con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo medio **

**doblado—. O paras, o me las quito y voy sin **

**bragas hasta que lleguemos a casa. Estás **

**intentando enloquecerme y me mosquea mucho, **

**Terrence. **

**Él se quitó sus irresistibles gafas de aviador **

**y se las colgó en el cuello de la camiseta blanca. **

—**¿Me estás dando órdenes y ultimátums? **

**¿A mí? —preguntó acercándose a ella—. Si tan **

**mal y desesperada estás... ¿por qué no te liberas y **

**te corres? **

—**Porque la prueba es que no lo **

**hagaaaaaaaaa... Ay, Dios... —le agarró de la **

**muñeca y le clavó las uñas—. Voy a dar un **

**maldito espectáculo si no lo detienes. **

—**¿Te da vergüenza montar espectáculos? **

—**La probó en medio de la calle, apoyada en el **

**coche, un poco resguardada de las miradas de los **

**transeúntes por su ancho y alto cuerpo. **

—**Aquí no... No me importaaaaaa... No me **

**importa montar el espectáculo cuando sé que **

**debo concienciarme para ello. Me meteréeeeee **

**en el papel y puntoooo... Pero aquí noooo... **

**Sádico, hijo de perra, páralo... Aaaaay...—Arrugó **

**su camiseta con las manos y hundió el rostro en **

**su pecho—. Ooohhhh... **

—**No insultes a mi madre, Candace. Con lo que **

**ella te quiere... **

—**Tú eres hijo del demonio. Eres adoptado **

—**lloriqueó—. Te cambiaron en el hospital. **

**Terrence coló un muslo entre las piernas de **

**Candace hasta levantarla ligeramente del suelo. **

**Hundió la mano en los pelos de su nuca. **

—**No, no... Bájame. **

—**Venga... Hazlo, Candace. Ya puedes hacerlo. **

—**Y una mierda. Ahora no quiero... **

—**Va... No seas tonta. —La empujó **

**suavemente—. ¿Ahora te enfadas y no respiras? **

**Nadie te mira. No seas niña y toma lo que tu **

**cuerpo de mujer te pide. **

—**Mi cuerpo de mujer pi-piiiiiide que te la **

**corten. **

—**Tómalo aquí. Delante de todos, **

**demuéstrales que no te importa lo que puedan **

**pensar de ti. **

—**Estaaaamossss en un paso peatonal, **

**cretinoooooo. —Las piernas le temblaron y se **

**dejó caer sin fuerzas, por completo, en el muslo **

**de Terrence. La presión, la tensión, el calor, su muslo **

**entre las piernas y las malditas bragas... Todo fue **

**demasiado y, entonces... Estalló. Estalló **

**silenciosamente, aguantando el aire en los **

**pulmones, quedándose sin respiración... **

**Temblaba entre los brazos de Terrence y no se atrevía **

**a levantar la cabeza. **

—**Hermoso —le susurraba él al oído—. **

**Coge aire. Eso es... No has gritado, Candace. Ha sido **

**increíble. **

**Ella ni siquiera podía enviarlo a la mierda, **

**que era lo que realmente le apetecía. Necesitaba **

**recuperarse. Por Dios, si hasta se le había caído **

**un zapato. **

—**Te invito a comer —le dijo él, midiendo **

**lo enfadada que estaba. **

**Candace lo empujó y se lo quitó de encima. No **

**soportaba que la calmara después de provocarla **

**hasta esos límites. La estaba volviendo loca. **

—**Abre el maldito coche —le ordenó **

**roncamente, recolocándose las gafas y **

**prometiendo venganza por el trato dispensado. **

**Después de recoger el paquete en el **

**Distrito Central financiero, en la avenida Loyola **

**de Downtown, se dispusieron a buscar un **

**restaurante por ahí cerca. Uno en el que pudieran **

**relajarse un poco y disfrutar de un buen menú. **

**Era la zona más antigua de la ciudad, aunque **

**estuviera plagada de rascacielos, comercios y **

**oficinas; y, por eso mismo, también estaba a **

**reventar de restaurantes. **

**Candace se había relajado, y volvía a haber un **

**ambiente distendido entre ellos. **

**Terrence era fácil al trato, excepto cuando se **

**convertía en el sádico controlador que era; y **

**entonces le ponía el cerebro del revés. **

—**No te enfades conmigo por que te trate **

**así —pidió contrito—. Lo que busco con esa **

**actitud es que tú te quites las corazas, Candace. **

**Libérate de los prejuicios, haz lo que te dé la **

**gana. —Le retiró la silla de la mesa en la que se **

**iban a sentar, en uno de los diez mejores **

**restaurantes de Nueva Orleans, llamado MiLa. **

**El local era muy trend, en tonos tierra, **

**claros y azules. Había muchas lámparas de **

**caucho colgadas en el techo que iluminaban **

**tenuemente el lugar, además de pequeños **

**reservados separados por paneles azules que **

**simulaban ondas, y muchas columnas con **

**mosaicos de tonos grises, beige, lilas y azulinos. **

—**No estoy de acuerdo con tu modo de **

**conseguir tus objetivos. No tengo corazas: lo que **

**tengo es educación. **

—**Tienes corazas —corrigió él—. ¿Qué **

**pasa si quieres correrte en público? **

—**¿Que qué pasa? Eso es privado. La gente **

**no se va corriendo como si tal cosa por la calle, **

**Terrence. No dicen: ¡mira por dónde, me apetece **

**tener un orgasmo! ¡No se levantan la falda y al **

**lío! **

—**¿Y si a mí me gusta? ¿Y si a mí me gusta **

**saber que mientras la gente intenta mantener su **

**fachada por la calle, aunque por dentro estén **

**jodidos porque puede que necesiten sexo o **

**alegría en sus vidas, mi chica se está corriendo **

**entre mis brazos? **

**El camarero detuvo la conversación al **

**preguntarles qué querían comer: **

—**Torchon de Foie Gras para empezar y un **

**Pappardelle de patata dulce. **

—**¿Y la señorita? —preguntó el camarero **

**amablemente. **

—**Yo tomaré una ensalada salteada a la **

**vinagreta y el atún con limón y salsa aioli. **

—**Excelente elección. ¿Para beber? **

—**Un Chardonnay Hanzell. ¿Te apetece, **

**Candace? —preguntó por encima de la carta de **

**vinos. **

—**Sí. **

**El camarero los dejó, y ella aprovechó para **

**inclinarse hacia adelante y dejar su postura clara. **

**Un momento... ¿Había dicho su chica? ¿Suya? **

**«No importa. Céntrate». **

—**¿Por qué no puedes aprender a relajarte **

— **Terrence se adelantó a sus palabras— si sabes que **

**todo esto lo estamos haciendo para tu **

**preparación y, al final, el objetivo es un maldito **

**orgasmo, Candace? ¿Eso no te hace sentir bien? **

—**Me encantan los orgasmos, zoquete — **

**gruñó en voz baja—. Lo que no me gusta es que **

**me estiren más de la cuenta, porque si me tensas **

**demasiado, Terrence, me romperé. ¿Comprendes? **

—**Conmigo no te romperás, nunca, Candace. Ni **

**siquiera conoces tus límites.—Sus ojos azules **

**veían a través de ella cosas que ni siquiera la **

**joven sabía de sí misma—. Tienes que aprender a **

**confiar en mí, tienes que dejarte ir. Es básico **

**para nuestra relación. Simplemente, obedece. **

—**No soy un robot. Tengo cerebro. **

—**Ya lo sé. No te estoy diciendo en qué **

**tienes que pensar, ni qué debes estudiar, ni qué **

**ropa llevar, ni qué mierda comer, ni en qué debes **

**trabajar... No me ofendas; no soy ese tipo de **

**amos friquis del control. Nuestra relación se **

**basa en el sexo, en la carnalidad, y ahí mando yo. **

—**¿Por qué no me puedo sentir ofendida por **

**lo que me estás diciendo?—puso los ojos en **

**blanco y miró al techo. ¿Qué iba mal en ella? **

—**Porque sabes que tengo razón. **

**Candace no entendía cómo Terrence creía saber **

**tantas cosas de ella. Si nunca le había importado, **

**ni mucho menos se había interesado por cómo **

**estaba. Llevaban años sin tener contacto, excepto **

**el día del Smithsonian. Le molestaba que Terrence**

**creyese que sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. **

—**Tú no me conoces, Terrence. No me gustan **

**los espectáculos. **

—**Si no te gustaran —habló en voz baja, **

**asegurándose de que ella oía el tono y el **

**significado de sus palabras—, no hubieras **

**decidido correrte en secreto en medio de la **

**calle. **

—**Me estabas apretando con la pierna. **

—**Tonterías. Con el control que tienes, **

**podrías haberte aguantado, como mínimo, una **

**hora más. Te ha puesto muy caliente saber que **

**nadie adivinaba lo que tenías entre las piernas. Te **

**lo has pasado bien incluso hablando con Sophie, **

**cuando estabas tan cerca de liberarte... Eres una **

**pequeña provocadora, Candace. Tu carácter, tu perfil **

**en las entrevistas, lo desafiante que fuiste con el **

**pobre señor Stewart en tu prueba psicotécnica... **

**Todo eso me habla de ti y me dice que a Candace **

**Andry le encanta tensar la cuerda y adora que **

**la pongan a prueba. ¿Has tenido novios, Candace? **

—**No te importa. —Se removió incómoda. **

—**Apuesto a que solo los tenías para el fin **

**de semana... Eran demasiado fáciles para ti. Lo **

**intentabas. Intentabas pasarlo bien con ellos; **

**buscabas que sedujeran tu instinto salvaje y tu **

**inteligencia, que mantuvieran tu interés... Pero no **

**lo hacían. Te aburrías. Por eso no has tenido **

**ninguna relación a excepción de los polvos **

**esporádicos que encontrabas cuando salías. Y **

**eran muchos, ¿verdad? Eres una mujer muy sexy **

**y muy guapa. Pero tú no necesitas un hombre, **

**Candace: necesitas un toro, un campeón. **

—**¿Sí? —preguntó asombrada por la **

**exactitud de las palabras de Terrence —. ¿Y tú eres **

**ese toro? **

**El camarero les llenó las copas de vino. **

**Terrence lo cató y asintió. El joven se fue. **

—**Yo no soy ni un toro ni un campeón. Soy **

**un amo. —Alzó la copa y esperó a que ella **

**hiciera lo mismo—. Y no tiene nada que ver con **

**eso. ¿Quieres a un amo en tu vida? **

**Ella no contestó; pero mirándole fijamente **

**chocó la copa con la de él. **

**Entonces, así, tras aquella pregunta y su **

**hermosa visión, supo que quería a Terrence en su **

**vida. No porque fuera un amo, sino porque era **

**Terrence. Pero, al parecer, lo que practicaba y lo que **

**era iban de la mano. Y Candace ya no sabía **

**diferenciar a Terrence del amo; y la verdad era que **

**los dos le gustaban. Tal vez siempre fueron la **

**misma persona. Tal vez ella no lo vio, puede que **

**por eso chocaran tanto... O tal vez, porque lo vio **

**venir, ella se alejó. Tal vez fue él quien lo hizo... **

**Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. **

—**Dime, Candace: ¿quieres a un hombre que te **

**ate cuando te folle, te provoque hasta volverte **

**loca y te empuje para que veas que no tienes **

**límites excepto los que los demás te imponen?; **

**¿quieres a un tío que te azote cuando sabe que lo **

**necesitas, que dirija tus orgasmos para que sean **

**más fuertes y espectaculares de lo que son? **

**¿Quieres a un macho que te mime y sea tierno **

**contigo, que te ame y te respete casi más que a sí **

**mismo? —A Terrence le brillaban los ojos; y sabía **

**que estaba caminando por terreno minado. **

**Hablarle así a Candace podría intimidarla, pero iba **

**siendo hora de que pusieran las cartas sobre la **

**mesa. **

—**¿Intentas intimidarme? **

—**¿Por qué? ¿Vas a huir? **

—**Por ahora no he huido, Terrence. Soy una **

**mujer, no una mojigata que se asuste por un poco **

**de sexo salvaje. Hemos evolucionado, ¿sabes? **

—**Pues entonces, deja de comportarte como **

**tal. El torneo tendrá muchas situaciones de ese **

**tipo. La gente te mirará; les gustará mirar y tú **

**tendrás que fingir que no te importa. **

—**No soy una exhibicionista, pero puedo **

**interpretar el papel cuando toca. No te preocupes **

**por eso. Lo haré muy bien. Y respondiendo a tu **

**pregunta: no sé si quiero a un amo —reconoció **

**sincera. Precisamente, se permitía jugar con **

**Terrence y le permitía a él esas licencias con ella **

**porque era... ¡el amo! ¡Era Terrence! No quería a otro. **

**Jolines, estaba hecha un lío—. Esto es excitante, **

**es todo nuevo y peligroso y... me gusta, no te lo **

**voy a negar. **

—**A eso me refiero, Candace. Te gusta. Lo que **

**soy, lo que te ofrezco, mi mundo de gritos y **

**gemidos de dolor-placer. Deja de engañarte. Y **

**deja de hacerte la ofendida por haberte liberado **

**en medio de la calle. **

**¡Pero es que ella no estaba ofendida por **

**eso! ¡Estaba ofendida porque se estaba liberando **

**de ese modo con un tío que no la quería, excepto **

**para infiltrarse y fingir que eran pareja! Y **

**aquello... le hacía daño. Maldita sea, le estaba **

**haciendo daño. **

**Así que cuanto antes marcara distancias, **

**mucho mejor. **

—**No me engaño. Por eso, agente Granchester **

—**se permitió la licencia de recuperar las formas **

**profesionales con él y dibujó una sonrisa de bruja **

**por encima de su copa—, sabiendo que puede **

**gustarme este mundo, en un futuro, sabré escoger **

**un buen amo para mí. A lo mejor Magnus puede **

**aprender. **

—**Claro —contestó despechado, con el **

**rostro entre sombras de celos e incomprensión. **

**Vació la copa de vino de golpe—, y a lo mejor **

**los cerdos vuelan. **

—**De hecho, hay cerdos voladores en **

**épocas de tornados. **

**Y el tornado que se avecinaría entre ellos **

**iba a ser descomunal. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Los amos y los sumisos **

**deben disfrutar el uno del **

**otro y divertirse tanto dentro **

**como fuera de la cama. **

**El salón de la casa de Candace, bajo la música **

**baja con la letra implacable de Broken Strings de **

**James Morrison y Nelly Furtado. ****Terrence y su **

**sumisa estaban el uno frente al otro. **

**Había una baraja de cartas de Dragones y **

**Mazmorras DS dispuesta sobre la mesa. **

**Ahora comprobarían si el juego había **

**quedado claro o no. **

**Lion barajó los naipes: todos tenían un **

**dragón en la parte trasera. En la parte inferior **

**había escrito: Domines & Maitresses (Dragones **

**y Mazmorras DS). **

**Lion había escenificado un posible duelo **

**frente al Oráculo. **

—**Esta es nuestra prueba de fuego. **

—**¿Vamos a arder? **

—**Imagínate que no encontramos el cofre **

**ese día. **

—**Sí. **

—**No hemos averiguado los acertijos; no **

**sabemos dónde se halla la puta cajita y **

**fracasamos. **

—**Ajá —escuchó concentrada. **

—**Deberemos ir a la mazmorra. Las **

**mazmorras son los escenarios donde se **

**desarrollan los duelos: donde se encuentra el **

**Oráculo con sus cartas y donde esperan las **

**Criaturas deseosas de que alguien la palme. **

—**Lo sé. **

**Los ojos oscuros de Terrence la observaban **

**fijamente. **

—**¿Estás asustada, agente? **

—**Para nada —replicó ella mirándole a su **

**vez. **

—**Allí será diferente. **

—**No creo. Tengo a la criatura más mala de **

**todas delante de mí. **

**Él detuvo sus movimientos e hizo un gesto **

**desdeñoso con la boca. **

—**Me juzgas muy injustamente. **

—**Seguro —contestó incrédula—. Bueno, **

**continúa. **

—**Bien —dispuso las cartas en tres pilas—. **

**Una de objetos —la negra con el dragón rojo—, **

**otra de modalidad de la prueba —la blanca con el **

**dragón colorado—, y otra de duración de la **

**prueba —la blanca con el dragón negro— y **

**número de orgasmos —señaló cada pila **

**correspondiente. Las abrió como un abanico—. **

**Escoge. **

**Candace se frotó las manos y escogió una carta **

**del primer montón. El de objetos. **

—**Objetos — Terrence sonrió malvadamente. **

—**¿Qué? ¿Cuál ha salido? —preguntó **

**nerviosa. **

—**Las bolas chinas. **

—**Oh... —Agrandó los ojos—. Ooooh... **

**¿Bolas? **

—**Bolas. Escoge modalidad —Candace lo hizo, **

**y él giró la carta—. Bondage/suelo. Tendré que **

**atarte. —¿Atarme? —su voz sonó demasiado aguda **

—**. Pffff... Vaya cosa. **

**Lion se relamía los bigotes, como haría el **

**rey de la selva. **

—**La siguiente. —Hizo un gesto con la **

**barbilla hacia el último montón en abanico—. **

**Tiempo y número de orgasmos. **

—**Mmmm... —Candace leyó lo que ponía—. **

**Dos orgasmos en quince minutos. **

**Dos orgasmos en quince minutos, pensó. **

**¿Así, tan seguidos? Se frotó la nuca, con el **

**cuerpo tenso y expectante. **

—**Esta es nuestra prueba hoy.—Preparó su **

**reloj digital, dispuesto a cronometrar el ejercicio **

—**. Vamos al jardín —estaba más que preparado **

**para darle dos orgasmos a Candace en solo un cuarto **

**de hora—. Andando. **

—**Ah, ¿pero ya? **

—**Sí. —La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta **

**el jardín. **

**Terrence había recogido el jardín para ocultarlo **

**un poco de miradas indiscretas. Escondió la mesa **

**camilla en la caseta y descolló las dos barras, **

**para dejarlas apoyadas en el muro separador. **

**El atardecer caía sobre ellos. Los tonos **

**naranjas y rojos dotaban a su particular mazmorra **

**de un extraño y mágico misticismo. **

—**Ven. —El rostro de Lion era el de Terrence **

**King. El amo. Ahora se centraría en su cuerpo, en **

**su placer, y en su dolor; y la haría estallar—. Voy **

**a desnudarte. **

**Candace obedeció y dio dos pasos hasta **

**colocarse ante él, con los cuerpos rozándose. **

**Después de la comida que habían tenido, después **

**de las provocaciones de él y las contestaciones **

**impertinentes de ella... Ahora tenían que verse **

**otra vez las caras y los cuerpos. **

**Aquello era demasiado subyugante e **

**incomprensible para ella; pero comprendió que **

**por mucho que luchara, nada la podría apartar del **

**deseo de complacerle y volverlo loco. **

**Porque Terrence controlaba, pero enloquecía **

**con su cuerpo y su sumisión. Entonces, en ese **

**momento de entrega, él se arrancaba la máscara y **

**se entregaba a ella. **

—**¿Puedes desnudarte tú también? **

**Terrence sonrió dulcemente. **

—**No, esto es para ti. Todo es para ti, Candace. **

—**Me gustaría que te desnudaras. **

**Recortado tras la luz del crepúsculo, él era **

**el caballero oscuro que siempre deseó, el héroe **

**atormentado. **

**Terrence achicó sus ojazos añiles y alzó la ceja **

**partida. **

**Su Candace le pedía que se desnudara con ella. **

**Pero si lo hacía, si él cedía a ese ruego, entonces **

**ya nada podría detenerle. Candace sería de él en **

**todos los sentidos. Y ella no estaba preparada **

**para su dominación total. **

**No obstante, después de instruirla en esos **

**días, debían acostarse: debía penetrarla y **

**comprobar qué tal se movían juntos. **

**«¿Qué tal?», se repitió. De puta madre. Candace **

**le mataría; lo succionaría y lo vaciaría en nada, y **

**su control se iría al garete. Desvelaría todo el **

**pastel ante ella y Candace tendría más poder sobre él **

**que nadie. **

**¿Pero acaso no era ese el verdadero rol del **

**amo? Su mujer siempre tendría poder sobre él. **

**Aun así, en misión, no debía mezclar sus **

**sentimientos. Eso podría ponerles en peligro a **

**ambos. **

**Si seguía manteniendo las distancias, todavía **

**podría controlar las riendas. Porque, ¿cómo **

**hacer el amor con Candace sin demostrarle lo **

**mucho que le importaba? **

—**Este es mi regalo para ti, Candace. Por **

**haberte torturado esta tarde y habértelo hecho **

**pasar mal. —Levantó las manos y la tomó del **

**rostro—. Todo para ti. **

—**No ha sido malo, Terrence. —Lo tranquilizó **

**asombrada por su aflicción—. Solo... Un poco **

**demasiado intenso. **

—**No importa. Voy a escucharte como amo, **

**¿de acuerdo? El crono ya está corriendo. **

—**Sí, bien —asintió. Pero ella quería **

**desnudarle y Terrence no la iba a dejar—. Entonces, **

**no me desnudes a mí tampoco. Llevo vestido. **

**Solo tienes que bajarme las braguitas asesinas y **

**ya está. **

**Él inclinó el cuello hacia atrás y sonrió al **

**cielo, maravillándose de lo práctica que era. Coló **

**las manos por debajo de su falda y deslizó las **

**braguitas hasta sus tobillos. Por favor, ella estaba **

**muy mojada, por la estimulación casi continua **

**del vibrador. **

—**No te muevas —le advirtió él. **

—**No pienso irme a ninguna parte. **

**Terrence entró en la caseta; y después de **

**remover lo que fuera que escudriñara en sus **

**bolsas de sado, salió con unas cuerdas en una **

**mano, y unas bolas chinas, bastante gruesas, de **

**color plata en la otra. **

**Candace se relamió los labios y esperó bajo la **

**luz del atardecer, con su pelo rubio bien recogido **

**en un moño alto, el flequillo que cubría parte de **

**sus ojos rasgados verdes y una mirada llena de **

**promesas y expectativas. **

**Terrence sintió un puñetazo al verla con el **

**vestidito negro y las manos entrelazadas detrás **

**de la espalda, como una niña buena. **

**Sí. La ataría así. **

—**Date la vuelta —le pidió tomándola de los **

**hombros. Le ató las manos a la espalda mediante **

**un nudo de trébol, y después, tirando del extremo **

**de la cuerda, la obligó a arrodillarse. **

**Con las rodillas en el suelo, Candace sintió las **

**manos de Terrence que la empujaban sobre la hierba **

**hasta que apoyó los hombros por completo en **

**ella. Sintió el frescor en sus nalgas cuando le **

**levantó la falda y disfrutó de la cachetada **

**cariñosa que le propinó, acompañada de la caricia **

**calmante. Adoraba aquello. **

**Duro y suave. **

**Malo y bueno. **

**Lion. King. **

—**Las bolas están frías, Candace —le dijo él **

**suavemente—, pero tú estás ardiendo aquí abajo. **

**Son un poco gruesas, pero las acogerás bien. **

—**¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó con la mejilla **

**izquierda apoyada en la hierba. **

—**Diez minutos. **

—**Entonces, deberías empezar, señor. **

**Terrence le acarició el trasero y, después, su **

**entrepierna empapada. Se aprovechó de sus jugos **

**para untar las bolas chinas y, poco a poco, muy **

**lentamente, las deslizó en su interior. Terrence estaba **

**perplejo por la forma rosada y elástica de Candace; **

**aun así, era estrecha y se notaba en el modo en **

**que la primera bola estiraba su piel. **

—**¿Te duele, Candace? **

—**Un poco... Están frías... **

—**Sí, ya te lo he dicho. —Tocó sus piernas **

**para que las abriera más—. Eso es... —Mientras **

**Candace aceptaba la primera bola, él llevó la otra **

**mano a su parte delantera y empezó a frotarla **

**entre las piernas. **

**Candace frunció el ceño al notar que su útero se **

**contraía por las caricias y aprisionaba las bolas, **

**notándolas más grandes y pesadas. Se imaginó **

**que en vez de las bolas era el miembro de Terrence, **

**que la tomaba por fin, y su motor empezó a **

**calentarse. **

—**¿Va el primero, Candace? —preguntó **

**sonriente—. Eres una máquina, nena. **

— **Terrence... **

—**Chist. Solo tienes que dejarte ir —¡Plas! **

**Metió la segunda bola sin dejar de acariciar su **

**clítoris—. Vamos, Candace. —Se inclinó sobre ella **

**de modo que empujaba las bolas en su interior, la **

**frotaba por delante y pegaba su torso a su **

**espalda, como si fuera él quien la montara—. **

**Venga, Candace. —La animó rozándole la garganta **

**con los labios, sepultándola con su cuerpo. **

**Candace gimió y hundió los dedos en la hierba **

**cuando el primer orgasmo la agarró. **

—**Cuatro minutos y te queda uno. Si no lo **

**haces, las criaturas estarán deseosas de tenerte, **

**Candace, y yo me volveré loco pensando en que **

**algunos de esos te toque — Terrence se incorporó un **

**poco y con sabiduría, empezó a impulsar las **

**bolas con su propio paquete, moviéndolo hacia **

**adelante y hacia atrás, sin dejar de hacer presión. **

**Las tres bolas estaban adentro. Se fijó en sus **

**nalgas. Tenía un culo estupendo. Clavó sus ojos **

**en el orificio fruncido de atrás, y su erección se **

**agrandó en el interior de sus calzoncillos—. **

**¿Alguna vez te han tomado por atrás? **

**Candace escuchó «tomar por atrás», y por poco **

**convulsiona sobre el césped. No. Nunca lo había **

**hecho. Negó con la cabeza. **

—**Tengo que prepararte para eso, Candace. En **

**el torneo... **

—**Haz lo que tengas que hacer —musitó con **

**los labios hinchados por mordérselos. Estaba **

**harta de que justificara todo lo que iba a hacer **

**con ella solo porque lo mandara el torneo. A lo **

**mejor, era él quien deseaba hacerlo y no las **

**normas del rol. ¿Sería así? **

—**No ahora. Puede que mañana, o esta **

**noche. —Siguió frotándola por delante y se **

**empapó de sus jugos, humedeciendo sus dedos **

—**. Pero voy a jugar un poquito por aquí... Tres **

**minutos Candace. **

—**Hazlo —rugió ella intentando **

**incorporarse; pero no podía porque tenía las **

**manos atadas a la espalda. ¿Por qué le gustaba **

**sentirse así? Completamente dominada por un **

**hombre: así estaba. Porque sabía que si le decía a **

**Terrence que la dejara, que no quería continuar, él la **

**respetaría. Por eso. Y aunque la tenía sometida, **

**podía confiar en él. **

**Terrence llevó sus dedos húmedos y empapó su **

**ano con ellos. Las bolas seguían entrando y **

**saliendo por la parte frontal. A Candace le faltaba un **

**orgasmo, ¡o se la llevarían las Criaturas! **

**Necesitaba otro estímulo que volviera a lanzarla **

**por las nubes. Poco a poco, Lion introdujo la **

**punta del dedo gordo en el diminuto orificio, **

**moviéndolo, rotándolo. **

**Empujó con las caderas; las bolas **

**desaparecieron por completo en su interior y, **

**entonces, aprovechó su gemido de placer para **

**introducir la primera falange del pulgar en su **

**interior. Candace abrió los ojos y la boca y emitió un **

**alarido de éxtasis. **

—**Oh, por Dios... —sollozó. **

—**Oh, Señor... — Terrence se avergonzó cuando **

**sintió que él mismo se estaba corriendo con ella. **

**Candace minaba toda su resolución de mantenerse al **

**margen. Era la primera vez que se corría encima, **

**sin ningún control sobre su cuerpo—. Nena... **

**Eso es... ¡Que se jodan las Criaturas!—Cubrió su **

**parte delantera con la palma, apretándola y **

**haciéndole sentir sus estremecimientos en los **

**más profundo de su vagina; mientras, apoyaba **

**toda su entrepierna en la entrada de Candace, **

**manteniendo las bolas dentro. **

**Se quedaron derrumbados el uno encima del **

**otro, disfrutando de la presión en silencio. **

**Para cuando ambos pudieron calmarse y **

**recomponerse, y salir del jardín para ducharse, ya **

**había anochecido. **

**Prueba superada. **

—**Quiero que lleves esto dentro. Para que **

**esa parte de tu cuerpo se acostumbre a la **

**invasión. Es muy pequeño —decía Terrence mientras **

**le introducía una pequeña bala remota en el ano. **

**Se acababan de duchar. Candace se apoyaba en **

**el espejo, mirando el reflejo de ambos. Ella **

**usaba de nuevo un vestido, corto y liviano, de **

**color blanco, estilo ibizenco. Él, solo con los **

**tejanos desabrochados, y las zapatillas de surf de **

**vestir. —¿Te estarás quietecito con el anillo? **

—**Ya veremos... —murmuró con malicia. **

—**Eres como Gollum con su tesoro. **

—**Soy Frodo, nena. Solo yo tengo el temple **

**suficiente para no abusar de su poder. **

**La besó en el hombro cuando el aparatito **

**desapareció en su interior, y tomó la toalla para **

**acabar de secarse el pelo. **

**¿Por qué le daba besos? ¿Por qué la **

**desarmaba con su ternura? Candace no comprendía **

**qué estaba haciendo con ella. ¿Solo la instruía o **

**había algo más? **

—**Tenemos que hacer una colada —anunció **

**él repasándola de arriba abajo—. Has echado a **

**perder mis pantalones. **

—**¿Qué quieres, machote? Soy así de **

**irresistible —Se encogió de hombros al tiempo **

**que untaba sus labios de cacao—. Esta noche **

**haremos una. **

**Ding dong. **

—**¿Esperas visita? —preguntó él **

**masajeándose el pelo húmedo con la toalla. **

—**No —contestó mirándole a través del **

**espejo de cuerpo entero en el que acababa de **

**acicalarse. **

**Ding Dong. **

—**¿Candace? —Era la voz de su madre. **

**¡Su madre! ¡Y ella estaba con Terrence! Los dos **

**con el pelo mojado de la ducha que cada uno se **

**acababa de dar por su cuenta, a matizar. **

—**¿Es mamá? —preguntó risueño y feliz por **

**ver a Elroy—. ¡Voy a abrirle! **

—**¿Pero tú estás loco? —Candace no podía **

**creer lo que estaba oyendo. **

**Terrence se colocó detrás del espejo de cuerpo **

**entero y disfrutó de su mirada estupefacta. **

—**Relájate. Todo saldrá bien. **

—**¿Qué? —gritó en voz baja—. No abras, **

**Terrence. No. **

—**Quita, camaleón. —Se apartó de ella **

**haciéndola rabiar y escapó de sus garras, bajando **

**las escaleras y gritando—. ¡Voy! **

**Candace miró su reflejo en el espejo. Acababa **

**de tener unas bolas chinas en su interior; Terrence le **

**había tocado el ano y estaba en su casa **

**instruyéndola para ser su sumisa. Y tenía una bala **

**en el recto. **

**¡Por supuesto que no estaba preparada para **

**encontrarse con su madre! **

—**¡Charles! —Oyó que decía un **

**sorprendentemente feliz Terrence. **

**¡Y su padre! ¡La madre que lo parió! ¿Pero **

**cómo iba a mirarlos a la cara? Ella era el ojito **

**derecho de su padre. Por Dios, si supiera lo que **

**Terrence acababa de hacerle lo mandaría a la cámara **

**de gas inmediatamente. **

—**¡Candace, cariño! ¡Baja, son tus padres! **

**Ella abrió la boca y arrugó el ceño. **

—**¡Qué hijo de perra! —susurró enfadada **

**por la actitud del sádico controlador. Se había **

**vuelto loco. **

—**¡Sorpresa! —decía otra pareja más. **

**¿Pero quiénes eran? Oh, no. No, no, no... **

—**¡Hombre! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Y los míos! — **

**exclamó eufórico, alzando la voz para que ella lo **

**oyera, aunque en su tono se adivinaba ahora un **

**deje histérico. **

**Le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que coger **

**aire para calmarse. Además, estaba el tema de **

**Leslie. Sus padres no sabían nada de nada. **

**Se peinó el pelo con los dedos y cuidó que **

**su expresión no reflejara ninguna de las **

**emociones recién vividas en el jardín. Tenía los **

**ojos verdes vidriosos y cristalinos, y las mejillas, **

**sonrosadas. **

**Madre mía, qué desastre. Se sentía como **

**cuando perdió la virginidad y sabía, sin lugar a **

**dudas, que sus padres se darían cuenta de lo que **

**acababa de hacerle Brad Reyfuss solo mirándola **

**a los ojos. **

**Y, para colmo, los padres de Terrence Granchester**

**también se darían cuenta de ello. **

**Cuando bajó las escaleras, todas las **

**emociones vividas esos días se reflejaron en su **

**cara. Vamos, estaba tan claro como el agua. Pero **

**la imagen de los cuatro con Terrence la dejó **

**momentáneamente sin palabras. Parecía que **

**volviera a tener ocho años. **

**Los padres de ambos siempre se habían **

**llevado muy bien. Eran parecidos a su modo; con **

**la diferencia de que los Granchester eran **

**multimillonarios, y los Andry, de clase media **

**alta. **

**Anna y Michael eran morenos, altos y **

**esbeltos. Elegantes y muy clásicos, de estilo **

**europeo. **

**Sus padres, en cambio, eran **

**encantadoramente sureños. Eran altos igual, pero **

**sus pieles eran más claras, con tendencia a **

**enrojecerse por el sol. Su madre tenía el pelo **

**rojo como ella, y su padre, negro como el de **

**Leslie. Y ambos tenían los ojos claros. Herencia **

**irlandesa, sí señor. **

**No obstante, unos y otros se preocupaban de **

**Nueva Orleans a su manera. Su familia, por **

**ejemplo, se ocupaba de la seguridad. Su padre **

**Charles era reconocido como un héroe en todo **

**el estado de Louisiana por las vidas que ayudó a **

**salvar durante el Katrina. A veces, todavía seguían **

**emitiendo las imágenes de Charles colgado de un **

**helicóptero boca abajo, ayudando a recuperar **

**cuerpos flotantes en los ríos, todavía con vida. **

**Candace se acordaba de eso y una oleada de orgullo **

**le barría de pies a cabeza. **

**Su madre hacía las mejores horchatas y **

**granizados de toda Louisiana; y era la dueña de **

**una cadena que ya contaba con tres **

**establecimientos, todos muy concurridos. **

**Sí, pensó satisfecha. No eran **

**multimillonarios, pero eran únicos. Los mejores **

**para ella. **

**Los padres de Terrence, Anna y Michael, tenían **

**un porte un tanto más distinguido; pero habían **

**aprendido a crecer con la tierra, y su riqueza la **

**habían conseguido a base de mucho trabajo. Lo **

**mejor de ellos era lo sencillos y auténticos que **

**eran. Lo mucho que querían a sus dos hijos, **

**Shane y Terrence. Y lo bien que aceptaban y adoraban **

**a los amigos que habían hecho de verdad. A ella **

**la querían como una hija más. **

**Terrence tenía los brazos echados por encima de **

**su padre, Charles y del suyo propio, Michael. **

**Cuando la miró, hizo un guiño de circunstancia; y **

**Candace pensó que ya nada podía salir peor, así que **

**se abocó al desastre. **

**A lo grande. **

**Si la cagaban, que fuera apoteósico. **

**Su madre, Elroy, miró su pelo húmedo, y **

**después desvió la mirada al de Terrence. **

**«No mamá, no venimos de la playa». **

**Como no sabía qué decir, sonrió **

**abiertamente y su madre abrió los brazos, **

**esperando que su hijita querida se sumergiera **

**entre ellos. **

**Y Candace se sorprendió haciéndolo, **

**obligándose a sonreír y fingir que todo iba bien, **

**porque necesitaba ese calor materno. Necesitaba **

**hablar con ella y explicarle lo que sucedía; pero **

**no podía. Para una madre, saber que una de sus **

**hijas estaba desaparecida y secuestrada no era **

**fácil de digerir. **

—**Mamá... —murmuró. **

—**¡Cariño! Esto no os lo vamos a perdonar. **

—**Y tanto que no. —Anna le dirigió una **

**mirada de complicidad y abrió los brazos, **

**también para saludarla al modo criollo; es decir, **

**con un achuchón de esos que te dejan sin **

**respiración—. ¡Niña! **

—**Por supuesto que no —gruñó el padre de **

**Candace mirando de reojo a Terrence con cara de pocos **

**amigos. **

—**¿Qué es lo que no nos vais a perdonar? — **

**preguntó Candace con cautela, todavía en brazos de **

**la madre de Terrence. **

—**Nos hemos tenido que enterar, por boca **

**de la madre de Tim Buron, que Terrence y tú andabais **

**juntos por French Quarter —contestó Elroy **

**ofendida—. Y que te has tomado unas vacaciones **

**para hacer reformas en el jardín... —Caminó por **

**el salón en dirección el jardín, pero Candace la tomó **

**del brazo. **

—**¿Sabes qué mamá? En realidad Terrence me **

**está ayudando a arreglar unas pocas vigas, y el **

**muro de madera... No es mucho. **

—**¿Andáis juntos Terrence y tú? —preguntó **

**Anna, asombrada por lo distendido que estaba su **

**hijo entre aquellos dos hombres. **

—**¿Juntos? —repitió Candace. Se echó a reír **

**nerviosa—. ¿Cómo juntos? Qué calor hace, **

**¿verdad? ¿Queréis tomar un poco de té helado? **

—**¿Lo has hecho tú, cielo? —preguntó **

**Elroy divagando. **

—**Pues a mí me encantaría —dijo Michael, **

**continuando la pregunta de su mujer Anna—. Tú y **

**Leslie sois de la familia, aunque pensé que Terrence **

**acabaría con tu hermana. Pero no ha sido así. — **

**Su padre tomó del cuello a Terrence y le hizo una **

**carantoña—. Tipo listo. Te van las rubias. **

**«¿Hola? —pensó Candace—. Estoy delante». **

—**No... —gruñó Charles un poco incómodo **

—**. No ha sido así... **

—**No digas tonterías, Mike. Se veía a leguas **

**que Terrence estaba por Candace —repuso Anna. **

—**¿Eh? —Candace apenas parpadeaba. Un **

**momento. ¿Estaba en un capítulo de Fringe? **

**¿Una realidad alternativa o algo parecido? **

—**Nena. **

**Oh, oh. Candace se envaró y miró al amo. **

—**Es hora de que les digamos la verdad. — **

**Terrence caminó hacia ella y se colocó tras su **

**espalda. La rodeó por la cintura con ambos **

**brazos y miró a sus padres directamente a los **

**ojos—. Candace y yo estamos saliendo juntos. **

**Los cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros y **

**recibieron la noticia con alegría. Bueno, Charles **

**no mucho. **

—**Cuando vino a Washington a ver a Leslie **

—**explicó Terrence mintiendo como un bellaco—, le **

**robé un beso. Y desde entonces no dejé de pensar **

**en ella; hasta que en mis vacaciones decidí venir **

**a Nueva Orleans para poner las cartas sobre la **

**mesa. **

**Candace entrecerró los ojos mirándole por **

**encima del hombro. ¿Lo de las cartas iba con **

**segundas? Encima ni siquiera podía acusarle de **

**mentiroso porque era todo verdad; excepto la **

**verdadera razón por la que había venido a poner **

**«las cartas sobre la mesa». **

—**Oh, qué bonito... —Elroy estaba tan **

**emocionada que no cabía en sí. **

**Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, **

**asintiendo de acuerdo a su actitud con el **

**conocido código XY, como diciendo: «¡Así se **

**hace, chaval!». **

— **Terrence... ¿Estás madurando?—preguntó su **

**madre sonriendo con cariño. **

—**Que lo diga Candace —repuso Terrence **

**apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro—. ¿Soy **

**más maduro ahora, nena? —colocó su mano en **

**su hombro para que fuera consciente de que tenía **

**el anillo vibrador en el dedo—. ¿Candace? **

**Candace tenía ganas de arrancarle los pelos de **

**la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerla en aquella **

**situación? No solo eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a **

**darles esperanzas a sus padres de ese modo tan **

**calculador? **

**«Sí, claro que ha madurado. Tanto que lleva **

**un maldito anillo de poder en el dedo, conectado **

**directamente a mi culo». **

—**Sí —contestó mientras le pisaba **

**disimuladamente y trituraba sus dedos—. Resulta **

**que soy irresistible para él. —Lanzó una **

**carcajada al viento—. ¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh? **

**Terrence y ella se miraron el uno al otro, **

**metidos de lleno en su papel. **

—**¡Sí! ¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh?—repitió **

**Terrence sobreactuando, partiéndose de la risa y **

**creando un marco de pareja feliz ante sus **

**progenitores. **

—**¡Pues esto hay que celebrarlo!—exclamó **

**Elroy—. ¡He traído quiches y granizados! **

—**Oh, mamá dos... —murmuró Terrence, **

**mirándola con adoración—. Me vas a hacer **

**llorar. Me vuelven loco tus granizados. **

—**Como ha sido una visita sorpresa —dijo **

**Anna disculpándose educadamente—, no **

**queríamos que te pusieras a preparar nada, Candace **

**querida; así que hemos traído la cena. —Alzó dos **

**bandejas de cristal cubiertas con papel de plata. **

—**Ay, mami... —dijo Terrence —. ¿No me digas **

**que eso es jambalaya? **

**La jambalaya era un plato típico de Nueva **

**Orleans, parecida a la paella española, aunque se **

**preparaba con el pollo como base, mariscos y **

**chorizos y mucha pimienta. **

—**¿Y qué habéis traído vosotros? —les **

**preguntó a los hombres del grupo. **

—**¿Nosotros? —Ambos se miraron y **

**sonrieron—. ¡Hurricane! —Alzaron las botellas **

**de alcohol. **

**El Huracán era una bebida típica de Nueva **

**Orleans, además de absenta, que constaba de una **

**mezcla de rones y jugos de todo tipo. Era dulce y **

**embriagador. **

**Candace arqueó las cejas rojas y frunció los **

**labios con una semisonrisa. **

**Ella y el alcohol no se llevaban muy bien. Y **

**sabía, por experiencia propia, que sus padres **

**tampoco. **

**Mientras disponían la jambalaya y la quiche **

**para servirla en la mesa de mimbre preparada por **

**los hombres en el jardín, Candace organizaba los **

**platos en la cocina junto con su madre y Anna, su **

**momentánea suegra. **

—**Consuegra —le decía Elroy a Anna y se **

**sonreían felices, como si aquello fuera de verdad **

—**, pásame una de tus bandejas. **

—**Toma, consuegra —contestaba la madre **

**de Terrence —. ¿Sabes? Me hace muy feliz que estés **

**con Terrence, Candace. Él necesita mano dura; y tú, **

**siendo agente de la ley, seguro que lo pondrás **

**rápido en vereda. **

**«¿Mano dura? Anna, tu hijo me ha puesto el **

**trasero al rojo vivo varias veces ya», pensó **

**malignamente mientras repartía la quiche en los **

**platos. Pero al final dijo: **

—**No lo dudes, Anna —contestó obediente, **

**aunque sin estar convencida. **

**Los padres de Terrence no sabían que su hijo era **

**agente doble del FBI. Terrence no quería **

**preocuparles y nunca les dijo la verdad de lo que **

**hacía en Washington. Así que se inventó el **

**negocio de software y hardware como tapadera. **

**Y, ni mucho menos, sabían que era un practicante **

**de BDSM. Pero eso no era nada, porque para **

**todo el mundo Leslie tenía un negocio de **

**repostería y seguía los pasos de su madre, Elroy. **

**Aunque, a diferencia de Anna y Michael, Elroy y **

**Charles sí sabían que Leslie era agente del FBI. Y **

**no solo lo sabían de Leslie, también sabían que lo **

**era Terrence. **

—**¿Te puedes creer que, con lo guapo que **

**es, nunca ha traído una chica a casa? —le dijo **

**Anna a Elroy. **

**Candace frunció el ceño. Así que Terrence no había **

**traído a nadie... ¿Nunca? Lo buscó a través de la **

**cristalera, y lo encontró hablando con los dos **

**hombres, con sus copas de Hurricane en sus **

**manos, charlando de lo que fuera de lo que **

**charlasen... Él captó su mirada y se giró. Le **

**sonrió guiñándole un ojo y alzó la copa de la **

**mano en la que tenía el anillo. **

**Ella tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. **

**«Ni se te ocurra, Satanás», deletreó con los **

**labios. **

**Él se encogió de hombros, todo travieso y **

**juguetón, y le dio una pequeña vuelta al aro del **

**anillo. La bala empezó a hacer de las suyas, y Candace **

**cerró las piernas. **

**Elroy puso cara de no entender cómo un **

**pedazo de ejemplar como Terrence no había tenido **

**novia y añadió: **

—**Pues yo pensaba que mi hija y Magnum al **

**final se juntarían. **

—**Ah, qué atractivo es ese Magnum — **

**comentó Anna—. ¿Verdad? Mulato y con ojos **

**verdes... **

**Candace no intentó corregirla sobre que el **

**nombre de Magnus no era Magnum. Cuando se **

**les quedaba algo en la cabeza, se le quedaba para **

**siempre. Además, estaba herida; le habían dado **

**un «balazo» y no había modo de intervenir en la **

**conversación. **

—**Pero, ya ves —prosiguió Elroy—, **

**íbamos muy desencaminadas. Candace, esto de no **

**explicarme nada me ha dolido mucho —la **

**reprendió. **

**Ella se sostuvo sobre la encimera, **

**humedeciéndose los labios. **

**«Mantén el control». **

—**Ha sido todo muy repentino, mamá. **

**Apareció el lunes en mi casa y me dio la orden de **

**ser su pareja. —Bueno, al menos no era una **

**mentira—. Y claro —explicó ella teatrera—, me **

**dijo que si le decía que no, me iba a poner el **

**cuuuuuulo como un semáforo en rojo, ¿te lo **

**puedes creer? Así que... ¡tuve que aceptar! — **

**chilló más de la cuenta—. ¿Me comprendéis, no? **

**Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra y **

**empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. **

—**Ay, Candace, qué cosas dices... —Anna se **

**secó las lágrimas de la risa y salió, con los platos **

**que habían preparado al jardín. **

**Mientras Anna aprovechaba para hablar con **

**el clan XY, Elroy se acercó a su hija, con el **

**rostro preocupado, y le preguntó: **

—**¿Qué pasa, cielo? Te veo nerviosa... **

—**Estoy bien, mamá. **

—**¿Seguro? Puede que estés un poco **

**estresada. ¿Te vas de viaje ahora, verdad? **

—**¿Cómo... pero quién te lo ha dicho? **

**Elroy puso los ojos en blanco. **

—**La madre de Tim. Ya sabes que habla por **

**los codos y es como Radio Patio. Todo el Barrio **

**Francés ya habla sobre vosotros, y cuchichea que **

**estuviste en una preciosa casa de lencería y **

**corsés. No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando fui **

**la última en enterarme de esto, Candace. **

**Y ella se sintió mal por no hablar con sus **

**padres sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo ni sobre **

**lo que pasaba con Leslie. Pero no podía. **

—**Tenía pensado ir a verte con Terrence y darte **

**una sorpresa. **

**El rostro de su madre se relajó y recuperó la **

**calma. —¿Seguro? **

—**Sí, mamá. Te quiero mucho y no puedo **

**mantener secretos contigo. **

—**Yo también te quiero a ti, nena. A una **

**madre no se le pueden ocultar estas cosas, **

**cariño. —No, mamá. **

—**¿Sabes algo de tu hermana? ¿Sabe lo **

**vuestro? Yo siempre creí que a Leslie le gustaba **

**Lion... ¿Le habrá parecido bien? ¿Y por qué no **

**me llama? **

—**¿Te contesto en orden? Hablé con ella **

**ayer —mintió. Sus ojos se enrojecieron. Ojalá **

**no lo hubiese hecho—. Está bien, pero está muy **

**liada. Tiene pensado venir a veros pronto, cuando **

**tenga unos días de permiso... —Mentir una vez **

**abría la puerta para añadir más mentiras al saco **

—**. Y... A Leslie no le gustaba Terrence. Solo eran **

**amigos. **

—**¡Bueno, qué más da! —exclamó Elroy **

**limpiándose las manos en la servilleta—. A ver: **

**mírame. —La tomó del rostro y le preguntó **

**solemnemente—: ¿Tú eres feliz, hija? **

—**¿Feliz a nivel existencial o...? **

—**Con Terrence, Candace. No te disperses. **

—**Ehhh... —La bala empezó a temblar con **

**más fuerza y Candace apretó los labios. **

—**No seas vergonzosa y habla con tu madre **

**sobre esto. **

—**Bueeeenooooo... —dijo luchando para no **

**bizquear. **

—**¿Bueno qué? **

—**Lo que Candace quiere decir es que no tiene **

**palabras para describir lo que le hago sentir. — **

**Terrence entró recolocándose el anillo, con una **

**sonrisa de oreja a oreja, blanca, recta y reluciente **

—**. ¿Verdad, Candace? **

—**Mmmm... Ajáaaa —gimió sin atreverse a **

**mirarlo. **

—**Oh, mira —Elroy se puso las manos en **

**las mejillas y sonrió—; ¡le da vergüenza! ¡No **

**sabía que era tan tímida! **

—**Tienes una hija adorablemente **

**vergonzosa. Se sonroja por nada — Terrence la tomó **

**de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Verdad, **

**cariño? —Uy, si os vais a besar delante de mí, yo ya **

**me voy... **

**Candace forzó una sonrisa de disculpa a Elroy, **

**y esta desapareció alegremente de la cocina y les **

**dejó solos. **

—**¿Nos vamos a besar? — Terrence rozó su nariz **

**con la de ella—. ¿Quieres que te bese delante de **

**tus padres, Candace? **

—**¡Lo que quiero es que pongas la maldita **

**mano encima de la encimera y me dejes **

**amputarte el dedo con el cuchillo de la carne! — **

**gruñó por lo bajini—. ¿Eres consciente de que **

**estás jugando con el corazón de nuestras madres? **

**¿Eres consciente de que...? **

**Terrence la hizo callar con un beso. **

**Un beso duro, destinado a dejarla sin **

**palabras, a absorber su voz y marcar terreno. **

**Diferente al del Smithsonian. **

**Su beso sabía a Hurricane. **

**Un beso huracanado; como Terrence pasaba por **

**su vida, como un maldito huracán. **

**Él se apartó y le besó la nariz con dulzura. **

—**¿Qué... Qué haces, Terrence? ¿Qué has hecho? **

—**Besarte, cariño. **

**Candace abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño y se dio **

**cuenta de que sus padres estaban sonrientes, **

**alzando las copas y brindando por ellos. **

—**¿Lo has hecho a propósito? ¿Lo has **

**hecho porque nos estaban vigilando?—preguntó **

**horrorizada. ¡Qué cabrón! Era un calculador. **

**Lion le guiño un ojo vidrioso y la tomó de la **

**mano para llevarla al jardín. **

—**A cenar. **

**La cena fue extrañamente divertida y **

**relajada, como si aquello fuera lo adecuado. El **

**Hurricane corría como el fuego, quemando **

**gargantas y desinhibiendo el humor de todos. **

**Terrence repitió quiche y jambalaya tres veces. **

**Candace se asombraba de lo mucho que podía llegar **

**a comer, aunque su atorado cerebro decidió que **

**comía tanto porque, con lo alto que era, el **

**alimento tardaba en llegar a su estómago, y se **

**saciaba más tarde que los demás. **

**Hablaron de muchas cosas: del negocio del **

**algodón, del secreto de las horchatas y los **

**granizados, de los estatutos de la ley, de lo mal **

**que estaba el mundo, de tangas, de los uniformes **

**de las policías, de si eran «las» o «los» policías... **

**Pero el Hurricane empezó a hacer estragos de **

**verdad y la conversación degeneró a que los **

**ovnis existían y a que Anna había visto una vez un **

**extraterrestre en el jardín; a lo que Michael **

**contestó que era el vecino cabezón, desnudo y **

**borracho, no un extraterrestre. Elroy explicó lo **

**que sucedió una vez cuando, sin querer, por **

**supuesto, se le cayó una bellota de chocolate en **

**un pastel que había preparado para una comida **

**familiar. Candace le preguntó a su madre que qué **

**hacía ella con una bellota. Elroy se hizo la loca. **

**El padre de Terrence explicó cómo conoció a **

**Anna y por qué su suegro lo metió en la cárcel. Y **

**Charles... Fuera lo que fuese lo que dijo, Candace **

**solo repetía: «¡No quiero oírlo, papá! ¡No quiero **

**oírlo!». **

**A todo esto, Terrence la había dejado tranquila **

**con la bala. Pero Candace notó, durante toda la **

**velada, su mirada azul y peligrosa sobre ella. **

**Sentados uno al lado del otro como estaban, no **

**era difícil. ¿Qué le pasaba? **

**Ella lo miró a su vez y se dio cuenta de lo **

**que le sucedía: tenía el puente de la nariz rojo y **

**los ojos cristalinos y brillantes. Diagnóstico: **

**estaba borracho. **

**Por eso Candace pensó que cuando todos se **

**fueran, ella tendría que aguantarlo. No estaba para **

**aguantar borrachos, así que decidió beber al **

**ritmo de los demás y emborracharse ella **

**también. **

—**Tú nunca lleváis anillos, hijo mío — **

**señaló Michael—. ¿Qué hacesss con uno? ¿Es un **

**anillo de compromiso...? **

—**Sí, papá. Compro piso aquí y en **

**Oklahoma —bromeó él—. Esto que veis aquí... **

—**ignoró el rodillazo que le dio Candace por debajo **

**de la mesa—, es un anillo que controla la **

**frecuencia cardíaca —empezó a rotar el anillo **

**hacia todos lados. **

**«¿Frecuencia cardíaca?», se preguntó Candace **

**clavándole las uñas en el muslo y bajando la **

**cabeza para aguantar el sofocón. ¡Menuda trola! **

**Era increíble la sensación de tener algo ahí **

**metido, moviéndose y estimulándola de ese **

**modo... Se empezó a mover en el sillón, sobre **

**los cojines. **

—**¿No oís un runrún? —preguntó Charles **

—**. ¿Hay algo encendido? ¿La lavadora tal vez? **

**«No, querido Charles», pensó Terrence **

**temblando de la risa. «Es el vibrador que tiene su **

**hija en el culito». **

—**Déjame ver. —Pidió Anna alargando la **

**mano para quitarle «el medidor de frecuencia **

**cardíaca»—. ¿Sabes que tu padre es **

**hipertenso? Esto podría irle muy bien... **

**¿verdad? —apuntó, dándole vueltas al anillo. **

—**¡No! —Candace estaba a punto de echarse a **

**llorar—. ¡No, no es buena idea para...! ¡Oh! ¡Oh, **

**Dios...! —pateó el suelo. **

—**No te pongas bizca, Candace —la reprendió **

**su madre—, ¡ya sabes que no me gusta que hagas **

**eso! Es una manía que tiene desde niña, ¿sabes? **

—**le contó a Anna a modo de confidencia. **

—**Oyeeeee —dijo Anna sonriente, con los **

**ojos achispados, olvidándose por completo del **

**medidor—. Mi vecina tiene una cosa de eisas — **

**señaló algo en el jardín. **

—**¿El qué, Anna? —preguntó Elroy **

**bebiendo como una tabernera. **

—**Sí... Una de esas cosas tipo Feng Shiiiiu... **

**Candace y Terrence se miraron el uno al otro con **

**una complicidad absoluta... Candace con cara de **

**asesina y Terrence... Parecía pasárselo muy bien. **

**Candace sonrió tan falsamente como sabía y le **

**dijo entre dientes: **

—**Voy a meterte el anillo por el scrotoooo... **

—**¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Michael **

**estupefacto. **

—**Que el nido del pajarillo se ha roto. — **

**Señaló uno de los árboles del jardín, más **

**exactamente, a un nido imaginario sobre el **

**platanero. **

**Lo que hacía el alcohol... **

—**Que sí, ¿no lo veis? Una de esas cosas... **

—**seguía Anna. **

**Ambos fruncieron el ceño de nuevo sin **

**comprender a qué se refería Anna. **

—**Sí, mujer. Lo de los coneiiiijos. **

—**¿El qué de los conejos? —preguntó **

**Michael achicando los ojos—. ¿Tienes conejos **

**en el jardín, Candace? **

—**Yo hoy he visto uno. — Terrence la miró **

**regocijándose, sabiendo que solo ellos **

**comprenderían la broma. **

—**Esta es una misión de reconocimiento **

**para el Agente Charles. —Michael miró a **

**Charles—. Por favor, vaya usted a comprobar de **

**qué hablan las señoras... **

**Charles se levantó igual de borracho que el **

**resto y caminó divertido hacia el objeto en **

**cuestión. **

**Candace puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó **

**inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás: **

—**Papá, no tengo nada para los conejos... **

—**Yo síiiip — Terrence se echó a reír y bebió **

**más absenta. **

—**Tú a callar —le riñó Candace. **

**Terrence arqueó las cejas y le dio al mando. **

**Candace articuló una exclamación ahogada y **

**dio un bote en el asiento. **

—**Sigo sin saber a lo que te refiereis, **

**consueigra —Elroy se relamió los labios e **

**intentó fijar los ojos en Anna. **

—**Sí, consuegra... —Anna se quedó callada e **

**hipó, como si algo le hubiera hecho muchísima **

**gracia—. ¡Consuegraaaaaa! **

**Las dos mujeres se agarraron los estómagos **

**y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. **

—**Es una de esas cosas... Que son como **

**unas bolas plateadas... ¡Jajajajaja! Que cuando el **

**conejo o la rrrrrrata ve su reflejo... ¡jajajajaja! ¡Se **

**asustan y echan a correr! ¡Jajajajajaja! **

—**¿Unas bolas plateadas? —Candace frunció el **

**ceño—. Yo no tengo... **

—**¡¿Es esto?! —Charles sostenía un objeto **

**en la mano. **

**Terrence se dio la vuelta con el vaso en los **

**labios y, cuando vio lo que era, escupió todo el **

**Hurricane por la boca, atragantándose y **

**levantándose a trompicones para quitárselo al **

**padre de Candace. **

**Candace abrió los ojos de par en par. **

**¡Las jodidas bolas chinas! **

—**¡Papá, no toques! ¡Suelta eso! **

**############**

**No hay nada que nos de **

**más miedo, que quedarnos **

**indefensos por voluntad **

**propia ante alguien. Tampoco **

**hay nada más liberador. **

—**Si hablas con tu hermana Leslie dile que **

**haga el favor de llamarme; que no hay derecho a **

**que me trate así —lloriqueó Elroy en la puerta, **

**en el cénit de su cogorza, mientras se despedía **

**de ellos. **

—**Sí, mamá. Se lo diré —aseguró Candace **

**mareada. **

**Charles se echó a reír y la abrazó como un **

**oso. **

—**Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —Su madre **

**era un terremoto, pero su padre era la calma; y **

**cuando la abrazaba así, casi todos los problemas **

**se esfumaban. **

—**Sí, papá. **

—**Sabes que ella te quiere, ¿verdad? **

—**Y yo a ella. Y a ti. Os quiero mucho a los **

**dos. —Lo abrazó con más fuerza e inhaló el olor **

**característico de su padre a jabón de Marsella. **

—**¿Y sabes que me puedes contar lo que **

**sea? **

**Candace cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Su **

**padre sabía que algo no iba bien, no era tan **

**confiado ni crédulo como su madre. **

**«¿Cómo te lo digo, papá?». **

**Desde luego, ese no era el momento, **

**porque tenía grandes dosis de alcohol en la **

**sangre. —Sí, lo sé. **

—**Perfecto —canturreó, dándole palmaditas **

**cariñosas en la espalda. Charles se quedó con la **

**vista clara fija en Terrence —. Chaval. **

—**Padre —lo despidió Terrence alegremente. **

—**No se te ocurra pasarte un pelo con mi **

**hija, o te aseguro que al día siguiente tienes a **

**todos los oficiales de policía de Louisiana **

**pisándote los talones. ¿Entendido? **

**Terrence asintió severamente. **

—**Nunca se me ocurriría hacerle daño a **

**propósito, señor. **

—**¡Consuegrooooo! ¡Vamos, la noche es **

**joven! —le llamó Michael. **

—**Arrevoire, ma filles. **

—**Arrevoire, papá —Candace cerró la puerta **

**emocionada y a la vez con ganas de partirse de la **

**risa. Se arremolinaban muchas emociones en **

**ella. La principal: debía cortarle la garganta a **

**Terrence. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a su compañero en **

**la misión—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre no recoger las **

**bolas...? **

—**Chist. **

**Terrence el borracho pasó a ser de golpe y **

**porrazo, Lion el serio y seductor. Cubrió sus **

**labios con los dedos y le dijo: **

—**Sube arriba conmigo, Candace. **

**Sí. Estaba borracho. Y sí, deseaba a Candace. **

**La quería en ese momento. Con el alcohol **

**liberando todas sus restricciones y sus «no **

**debería». Seguían en misión y se había prometido **

**no tocarla de modo emocional ni íntimo mientras **

**estuvieran involucrados en el trato de blancas y **

**en el rescate de Leslie. **

**Pero se encontró con que la chica era un **

**imán; y él deseaba acoplarse a su polo. Y con el **

**cuerpo como una destilería, todos sus noes **

**desaparecieron. **

**Además, era adecuado. Perfecto. La noche **

**joven y estrellada se convertiría en testigo de su **

**liberación... Los grillos cantaban en el jardín y **

**ella estaba tan bonita con ese vestido y olía tan **

**bien que se estaba colocando. **

**Candace parpadeó ebria y sonrió inclinando la **

**cabeza a un lado. **

—**¿Que suba contigo arriba? ¿Por qué? — **

**preguntó divertida—. ¿Quiere azotarme el señor? **

—**Puede que sí... —Dio vueltas al anillo con **

**los dedos y entrecerró los ojos. **

—**Menos mal que se han acabado las pilas **

**del anillo de Saurum... **

—**No se han acabado. **

**Terrence tiró de ella y la guió por las escaleras. **

**Candace se tropezó y Terrence se mondó de la risa. **

—**Ten cuidado, patita. Despertarás a tu **

**lagartija bizca. **

—**Ringo es un camaleón —protestó **

**ofendida. **

—**Tú sí que eres un camaleón. —La metió **

**en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, **

**aplastándola con su propio cuerpo. **

**La música que todavía sonaba en el jardín se **

**les subió a ambos a la cabeza. ****Don't let me stop **

**you de Kelly Clarkson. **

**Candace se sentía tan bien y tan relajada... **

**Observó a Terrence y después la puerta tras ella, fría **

**al tacto. **

—**¿Por qué me llamas camaleón, señor? **

—**Tus vestiditos... —coló el índice por su **

**tirante blanco—, a veces niña, a veces mujer **

**fatal... Tu pelo, tus ojos... Tu... Tú. —Se encogió **

**de hombros, adorándola con la mirada. **

—**¿Y-yo? —Candace estaba lo suficientemente **

**borracha como para dejar que en esa noche **

**pasara lo que tuviese que pasar; pero no tan ebria **

**como para no ser consciente de lo que estaba **

**haciendo. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba **

**sucediendo cuando le cogió el dobladillo de la **

**camiseta negra—. Suba los brazos, señor. —Pasó **

**la prenda por las abdominales hasta sacársela por **

**la cabeza. **

**Agradecido por no tener que dar muchas **

**explicaciones sobre lo que quería hacerle, cedió **

**a su orden. Terrence no se atrevía a moverse. Tenía **

**una postura agresiva hacia ella: el cuello **

**inclinado sutilmente hacia adelante, como si se la **

**fuera a comer en cualquier momento; los brazos **

**abiertos a cada lado de las caderas... **

**Un guerrero que quería reclamar su **

**recompensa. **

—**Tus pecas... —murmuró él alzando una **

**mano y pasándole el índice por el puente de la **

**nariz—. Tu boca... **

**Candace la abrió cuando el dedo jugó con su **

**labio superior. Ambos se miraron durante largos **

**segundos, como si llegaran a un acuerdo tácito y, **

**entonces, Terrence introdujo su dedo en el interior **

**de la cavidad bucal. Ella lo lamió y lo succionó. **

—**Oh, joder... —El agente se desabrochó el **

**pantalón con la mano libre, mientras sacaba y **

**metía el dedo en la apetitosa boca del hada—. No **

**pares. Haces que quiera correrme rápido. No... **

**No eres buena para mí. **

—**Ni tú para mí. —Lo tomó de la muñeca y **

**mordió su dedo con fuerza. **

**Los pantalones de Terrence se deslizaron por **

**sus anchos y duros muslos hasta quedar en los **

**tobillos como un amasijo de tela azul. **

—**¿Me estás mordiendo, nena? **

**Ella asintió alegre con el dedo entre sus **

**dientes. **

**Terrence pateó sus pantalones y retiró el dedo **

**de su boca, decidido a sustituirlo por la suya. **

**Se quedó en unos maravillosos y blancos **

**calzoncillos Hugo Boss. **

**A trompicones, mientras se besaban y se **

**mordían los labios, tropezaron y cayeron sobre la **

**cama. —Me moría por besarte, Candace...—murmuró **

**sobre sus labios. No vocalizaba muy bien, pero se **

**le entendía todo o, al menos, él creía que así era **

—**. No... No pienso en otra cosa desde que te veo **

**por la mañana. Es una... gran mierda. **

—**¿En serio? ¿Por qué es una mierda? A mí **

**me gusta que pienses así... Yo también quiero **

**besarte. **

**Él se quedó muy quieto ante esa confesión y **

**le retiró el adorable pelo de los ojos. **

—**¿Desde cuándo, Candace? **

—**Bufff. —Su cara estaba perdida entre los **

**recuerdos y los efectos del Hurricane—. No sé... **

—**El alcohol hacía que uno perdiera la vergüenza **

—**. No me acuerdo, señor. Hace mucho tiempo... **

**Luego me caíste muy mal y ya no quería darte **

**besos. Pero después, siempre que te veía... Me **

**apetecía darte uno. Soy patética, ¿verdad? **

**Terrence parpadeó una vez; se echó a reír, y ella **

**también, y ni siquiera sabían de qué se reían. **

—**Sí. —Le inmovilizó la cabeza con las **

**manos. —¿Soy patética? —preguntó horrorizada. **

**Terrence se encogió de hombros. **

—**Y yo. Me apetece besarte, Candace... Mira... **

—**Rectificó el ángulo del cuello y le introdujo la **

**lengua—. Sabes a Hurricane... —Succionó su **

**lengua y jugó con ella. **

—**Y tú... —musitó Candace, rodeándole la **

**cintura con las piernas. «Oh, Dios... me voy a **

**acostar con Terrence de verdad. Nada de juguetitos ni **

**cuerdas. Lo voy a tener a él entre mis piernas». **

—**Candace... —ronroneó, hundiendo la nariz en **

**su cuello, y lamiéndola en todos los puntos **

**sensibles desde la barbilla a la clavícula—. Te **

**voy a llenar de marcas. **

—**Sí... —sonrió ella con su desenfocada **

**vista en el techo, abrazándolo por la cabeza. **

**Movió las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás **

**mientras la succionaba y le hacía chupetones por **

**todos lados. **

—**No te frotes. No se te ocurra. —Se sentó **

**encima de su vientre y la señaló con el dedo. Y al **

**mismo tiempo que lo hacía empezó a reírse—. **

**Mira qué carita... No... No puedo así... **

**Candace soltó una carcajada y se tapó el rostro **

**con las manos. **

—**Estamos borrachos. **

—**Sí. — Terrence le subió el vestido blanco **

**hasta arremangarlo sobre su cintura y su vientre **

**plano. Le abrió las piernas con las manos y **

**acarició a su camaleón tatuado—. Tú eres un **

**camaleón, Candace. **

—**¿Yo? **

—**Sí. Tienes la capacidad de adaptarte a **

**cualquier situación, incluso a las más espinosas... **

**Como yo. Te adaptas a mí como nadie. **

—**¿Eres espinoso? **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Como un cactus? **

—**Sí. **

—**A los camaleones les gustan los cactus. **

**Terrence pegó su frente a la de ella y, **

**apoyándose en un brazo, bajó las braguitas de **

**Candace hasta dejarla desnuda. **

—**A mi cactus le gustas tú. Mira qué suave **

**eres... —murmuró maravillado. Estaba suave y **

**húmeda por la bala que tenía depositada en el ano. **

—**Quítame antes el arma nuclear que tengo **

**atrás. **

**Terrence negó con la cabeza y se estiró sobre **

**ella. Le dio un beso tan profundo que Candace se **

**quedó sin respiración; y mientras lo hacía, se **

**dejó caer a un lado con uno de sus poderosos y **

**morenos muslos sobre su cadera. **

—**Vamos a acabar de gastar las pilas —le **

**aseguró, acariciándola entre las piernas. **

**Disfrutando de su calor. **

—**¿Qué? ¿Entonces no se han acabado? **

—**No, brujita. Yo he decidido parar, eso es **

**todo. **

—**¿Me vas a hacer el amor con eso ahí **

**metido? No voy a poder... **

**Los ojos azules oscuros brillaron **

**lujuriosos. **

—**¿Sabes? La mayoría de los terapeutas **

**afirman que hay dos fantasías recurrentes en las **

**mujeres. Una es la de ser forzadas a albergar un **

**hombre en su interior: la fantasía de la violación; **

**como es solo una fantasía, se permiten tenerla; y **

**la otra es la de ser penetrada a la vez por dos **

**hombres. —Le dio al control del anillo—. ¿Tú **

**tienes alguna de ellas, Candace? **

**«Yo tengo la fantasía de hacer el amor **

**contigo. Solo contigo», dijo su subconsciente. **

**Pero, si tenía que ser sincera, lo de que dos **

**hombres se lo hicieran a la vez... No estaba nada **

**mal. Aunque ella no necesitaba dos hombres. **

**Podían ser Terrence y un juguetito de los que tenía. **

—**Me gustaría que me llenaras por los dos **

**lados, señor. Solo tú y nadie más. **

—**Bien, porque no me gusta compartir — **

**gruñó deslizando dos gruesos dedos en su **

**interior. Los movió de tal modo que podía sentir **

**la bala al otro lado de la pared interna—. Pero **

**eres muy estrecha y hay que prepararte bien **

**antes. Candace, por Dios... **

**La besó, a la vez que movía los dedos y la **

**bala vibraba por el otro lado. **

—**No aguantaré mucho, señor...—bromeó **

**ella recibiendo gustosa cada uno de los besos. **

—**No, ahora llámame Terrence. —Y volvió a **

**comérsela entera. Retiró los dedos y se untó el **

**miembro con ellos—. Voy a hacértelo, Candace — **

**se asombró al decirlo en voz alta—. No... No me **

**lo puedo creer. Me... Me prometí que no lo haría. **

—**¿Qué te prometiste? **

—**Que no perdería el control. **

—**Pues diría que estás fallando de pleno. — **

**Candace adelantó las caderas y se frotó contra la **

**cabeza de su pene. **

—**No... Tú no lo entiendes, Candace... **

—**No hay nada que entender, Terrence.—Le **

**rodeó con los brazos y lo besó, quitándole hierro **

**al asunto. Estaban borrachos y necesitaban **

**acostarse juntos. No era precisamente un secreto **

**el hecho de que se gustaran. Él lo notaba y ella **

**también, ¿no? Si estaba equivocada, entonces, su **

**sentido arácnido de la atracción estaba atrofiado. **

—**No tengo condón. **

—**No importa, me estoy tomando la píldora **

**desde los veinte... **

—**Sabes que estoy sano. Los análisis del **

**torneo... **

—**No me hables ahora de eso y házmelo. **

**Basta de torneos. Solos tú y yo, y lo que **

**queremos hacer, ¿sí? **

**La orden puso en guardia a Terrence y pulsó **

**alguna tecla de piloto automático desaforado. El **

**agente le tomó las manos y se las colocó por **

**encima de la cabeza, sosteniéndolas con una de **

**las suyas. Colocándose entre sus piernas, se **

**ubicó en su entrada y se puso en posición. La **

**penetró poco a poco, disfrutando de cada gemido **

**y quejido de Candace. **

— **Terrence... **

—**Candace... **

**Ambos se miraron a los ojos y entonces, **

**¡zas! Él se zambulló hasta el fondo, provocando **

**que abriera los ojos asustada y notara la presión **

**en su parte trasera, donde la bala no dejaba de **

**hacer de las suyas. **

—**¡ Terrence!... Poco a poco. — Terrence era muy **

**grande. Demasiado. Debería estar un poco más **

**preparada para él... **

—**Oh, sí. — Terrence oscilaba hacia adelante y **

**hacia atrás, con energía—. La vibración me **

**masajea... —gimió muerto de gusto. **

**Candace cerró los ojos, y después de la **

**impresión, empezó a disfrutar de la posesión. **

**Terrence la estaba poseyendo. Y lo hacía hasta la **

**empuñadura, por completo, con tantas ganas que **

**ella misma se excitó todavía más. **

**Candace rodeó de nuevo la cintura con sus **

**piernas. **

**Él rugió y ronroneó. **

—**Eso es... Acéptame, Candace. No me **

**sueltes... **

**Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Soltarlo? ¿Cómo? **

**Terrence la inmovilizaba por las manos y estaba tan **

**metido en su interior que juraría que había **

**alcanzado el útero. **

—**¿Te gusta? **

—**Sí... —asintió ella, disfrutando de cada **

**embestida. **

—**¿Mucho? **

—**Sí... **

—**Estás cerca. —Entonces la tocó con el **

**pulgar en aquel punto de placer que tenía la **

**propiedad de lanzarla a un universo paralelo—. **

**Vamos... **

—**Oh... Sí, no pares. ¡No pares! **

**Terrence también estaba a punto; y cuando **

**empezó a notar que su útero palpitaba, él se dejó **

**ir. **

**Se corrieron a la vez. Sudorosos, gritando y **

**besándose como locos poseídos por el alcohol y **

**la lujuria. **

**Candace hubiera deseado mirarle a los ojos **

**mientras lo hacían. Todavía no había visto su **

**expresión de éxtasis, pero Terrence se ocupó de no **

**mostrársela. **

—**Candace... Candace... —repetía él con la cara **

**hundida en su hombro, estremeciéndose por los **

**coletazos del orgasmo. Paró el motor del anillo **

**y, ni corto ni perezoso, tiró de la goma y le **

**extrajo la bala vibradora. **

**Candace se quejó cuando, por fin, el alien salió **

**de su cuerpo. **

—**Me vuelves loco, bruja —musitó **

**acariciándole los pechos por encima del vestido, **

**que no le había quitado—. Me dejas sin fuerzas **

**para luchar contra mí mismo... **

—**Dios, Terrence... —Estaba sorprendida por lo **

**abierto y extrovertido que él se mostraba con ella **

—**. Me encanta que hables así y que te abras a **

**mí... **

—**¿Te has corrido a gusto? **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Qué se dice? —Le frotó los pezones por **

**encima del vestido. **

**Ella sonrió secretamente. **

—**Gracias, Señor —se lo decía al dios. Y le **

**daba las gracias por haber vivido aquel orgasmo **

**con Terrence. **

**Una sesión de sexo tierna, loca y divertida **

**con su amo. Sincera. Una sesión que para ella **

**había significado mucho más. Por eso su corazón **

**abría las alas y volaba por su pecho de lado a **

**lado, feliz como una perdiz. **

**Y, por todo lo que decía Lion, para él **

**también debía haber sido especial. **

—**Siempre fuiste tú, Terrence —susurró **

**besándole en la sien, dándole consuelo. **

**Siempre fue él quien poblaba su mente **

**cuando estaba con los demás. Lo intentó, pero **

**siempre acudían a ella el descaro y el mal humor **

**de Terrence; o sus ojos azules rasgados, que cuando **

**sonreían se cerraban tanto que parecía chino. **

—**Ya no habrá nadie más. —Él cerró los **

**ojos poco a poco. **

—**Ahora ya no... No me hará falta pensar en **

**ti —murmuró sobre su cabeza—. Te tengo, Terrence. **

—**Me tienes. No me sueltes —pidió él **

**rendido. **

—**No te soltaré. **

**Se quedaron dormidos, con las puertas del **

**balcón abiertas; sin saber que, tras ellas, alguien **

**les estaba observando. **

**La luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara. **

**Se despertó abrazada a la almohada, con una **

**migraña que amenazaba con reventarle la cabeza. **

**Confusa, y todavía un tanto mareada, se **

**incorporó sobre un codo, luchando por abrir los **

**ojos; pero cada intento era un latigazo a sus **

**córneas. **

**Al final, logró medio levantarse y se quedó **

**sentada en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. **

**Se sentía dolorida ahí abajo. No le extrañaba **

**nada. Terrence fue muy impetuoso; y considerando **

**las dimensiones de su Mini Yo... Tenía la **

**sensación de que había estallado un géiser entre **

**sus piernas. **

**Sonrió y recordó lo que había pasado **

**durante la noche. **

**Ella y Terrence habían hecho el amor. **

**Habían hecho el amor de verdad, sin juego **

**de dominación ni sumisión de por medio; y había **

**sido muy tierno y divertido. **

—**¿ Terrence? —lo llamó esperando **

**contestación. Como no oyó respuesta, miró al **

**terrario en el que se encontraba Ringo y le **

**preguntó a su sorda mascota—: ¿Dónde ha ido? **

**El camaleón miró arriba y abajo **

**descoordinadamente, con su visión de casi **

**trescientos sesenta grados e, inmóvil como casi **

**siempre se quedaba, alargó la lengua para comer **

**uno de los artrópodos que tenía en su bandeja de **

**la comida. **

**Lion se la habría puesto esa mañana, ya que **

**la noche anterior estaba vacía. Qué atento era ese **

**hombre... Parecía que vivieran juntos desde casi **

**siempre. Arreglaba los desperfectos de su casa, **

**solucionaba los problemas de su lavadora, **

**reconstruía el jardín y, encima, era un amante **

**espectacular. **

**Se estiró poco a poco y se levantó de la **

**cama, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. **

**Abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacó el **

**álbum de fotos. En las primeras páginas, que **

**describían su infancia, tenía muchísimas fotos de **

**Leslie, él y ella juntos. Había una muy divertida **

**en la que Leslie sonreía como una princesita, **

**Terrence estaba levantando los brazos haciéndose el **

**cachas, y ella, con nueve años, le estaba tirando **

**de una oreja, por lo que Lion se inclinaba hacia **

**un lado, con cara de dolor. **

**Candace se echó a reír cuando la vio. La sacó **

**del álbum y canturreando, la pegó en el espejo **

**del baño, esperando que Terrence la viera y riera **

**como ella. **

**Después de la ducha, se vistió con unos **

**shorts tejanos desgastados y una camiseta ancha **

**Pepe Jeans azul oscura que caía **

**despreocupadamente por uno de sus hombros. Se **

**puso sus playeras y bajó a la cocina. **

—**¿ Terrence? —Se asomó al jardín y tampoco **

**estaba. Lion había recogido la mesa del exterior **

**y estaba todo limpio y ordenado—. Increíble... **

**Me vas a robar el corazón, señor. —Murmuró **

**divertida. **

**Se sentó en la barra americana de la cocina y **

**encontró una nota al lado de un vaso de agua y **

**una aspirina. **

**Buenos días, agente **

**Andry. **

**Bébete el agua y tómate **

**la aspirina. Lo necesitarás. **

**Hoy nos han invitado a **

**una fiesta privada y **

**«clandestina» en la mansión **

**d e Madame Lalaurie, a las **

**nueve. Me he acercado para **

**confirmar nuestra asistencia. **

**Estoy encargando tu attrezo **

**para esta noche. Necesito **

**hacer unas transacciones y **

**sacar los pasajes para nuestro **

**viaje. Regresaré sobre el **

**mediodía. Iremos a comer **

**juntos. **

—**¿Agente Andry? —Arqueó las cejas **

**sorprendida y sonrió—. Qué formal estamos de **

**buena mañana, agente Granchester. **

**Sin darle importancia a la impersonal nota **

**de Terrence, Candace se tomó el agua y la aspirina y **

**esperó a que le hiciera efecto. **

**Vaya, vaya... Así que una fiesta. La mansión **

**de Madame Lalaurie era conocida porque había **

**pertenecido a la mujer más influyente de la **

**ciudad de Nueva Orleans; y ahí se celebraban **

**fiestas sociales de clase alta, muy reconocidas en **

**la sociedad elitista. **

**Pero, en realidad, la leyenda de la señora **

**nació porque era una sádica que maltrataba a sus **

**criados. Los tenía como esclavos. Y, de hecho, **

**mató a muchos de ellos en sus habitaciones... **

**Decían que era una casa encantada, aunque era **

**una propiedad privada destinada a eventos **

**sociales. **

**El domingo de madrugada partirían hacia el **

**torneo. Le quedaban dos días más de disciplina y, **

**después de lo de anoche, estaba deseosa de que **

**Lion impartiera su doma final. **

**Con ese pensamiento en mente y la canción **

**de Good Life de One Republic, se dispuso a **

**repasar todos los términos BDSM y las normas **

**del juego, así como las fichas de los posibles **

**amos que asistirían al rol. Debía conocerlos a **

**todos y estar al tanto de sus historiales. **

**Pasaron dos horas de estudio, y Lion no la **

**había llamado. Candace pensó en llamarle, pero, si **

**no lo había hecho nunca hasta ahora, no iba a **

**empezar a hacerlo en ese momento porque **

**hubieran pasado la noche juntos de verdad. **

**Acarició las preciosas cartas que tenía en **

**mano: la baraja que los organizadores habían **

**facilitado a los amos protagónicos para que **

**pudieran familiarizarse con ellas. **

**Eran muy bonitas. Tenían dragones **

**estampados en la parte trasera y, dependiendo del **

**tipo de carta que fuera, eran de un color o de **

**otro. Las letras estaban impresas en la esquina **

**inferior izquierda, con las palabras Dragones y **

**Mazmorras DS. **

**Sentía verdadera curiosidad por ver aquel **

**ambiente y descubrir qué tipo de personas se **

**disponía a participar en eventos de ese tipo. **

**Seguro que se llevaría más de una sorpresa. De **

**hecho, ya se la había llevado con Lion y su **

**pronunciado gusto por la dominación. **

**El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus **

**pensamientos. **

**Terrence se había hecho una copia de las llaves, **

**así que él no podía ser. Le dio al visor de la **

**cámara de identificación y se encontró con un **

**rostro amigo con el que deseaba contactar desde **

**hacía días. **

**La piel oscura y los ojos verdes del **

**atractivo rostro de Magnus estaban al otro lado **

**de la puerta. **

**Terrence conducía su Jeep de camino a la calle **

**Tchoupitoulas. **

**Iba a llegar antes de lo previsto. En su vida **

**se había sentido tan contrariado como aquella **

**mañana. **

**La noche anterior, borracho como una cuba, **

**no había podido resistirse a hacerle el amor a **

**Candace. Y se había ido de la lengua en un momento **

**huracanado de sexo y sinceridad aplastante. **

**A ver... Era obvio que no se habían declarado **

**amor eterno ni nada por el estilo, pero le había **

**dicho más a Candace de lo que nunca le había dicho a **

**ninguna mujer. Y eso, le hacía bien a su corazón **

**de amo, pero no a sus principios como **

**dominante. **

**En el torneo necesitaría mucha sangre fría **

**para hacer con ella todo lo que se suponía que **

**debían de hacer. Y no quería cometer ningún **

**error con Candace; no quería romperle el corazón de **

**ningún modo. **

**Por eso, el tiempo con Candace solo debía **

**servirle para que ella conociera sus preferencias **

**y para que se introdujera en su mundo. **

**Después del torneo y, si la misión finalizaba **

**con éxito, sería Candace quien decidiera si seguir en **

**su mundo de amos y mazmorras; pero debía **

**hacerlo por decisión propia, porque de verdad le **

**gustara aquello, y no por confundir lo que fuera **

**que ella sentía por él, no por una necesidad de **

**agradarlo y de someterse solo porque a él le **

**gustaba jugar así. **

**Ya había leído novelas de ese tipo y no le **

**gustaban. **

**Candace tenía que sentir la necesidad de ser **

**dominada, al igual que él anhelaba la sensación de **

**dominarla. No podía ser de otro modo. **

**El BDSM era un estilo de vida, no algo que **

**te obligaras a hacer porque la persona a la que **

**amas te lo pide. **

**Todavía veía el rostro confiado y **

**enternecido de Candace por todo lo que él le decía **

**entre sus brazos. **

—**Quiero besarte, Candace... —repitió **

**golpeando el volante con el puño y fustigándose **

**por su estupidez—. ¡Imbécil! —Se miró en el **

**retrovisor—. Te dije que no debías hacerlo. Que **

**no podías mezclar lo que ella despertaba en ti **

**con la preparación y la disciplina de la misión. ¡Y **

**lo has hecho! ¡La has cagado! **

**Estaba asustado. **

**Nunca había querido a nadie de un modo **

**romántico. Esos pensamientos solo los guiaba el **

**hada rubia que esperaba en Tchoupitoulas, y **

**siempre había sido ella. ¿Por qué? Había una **

**leyenda que rezaba que las almas que se **

**pertenecían estaban destinadas a someterse la una **

**a la otra para encontrar la verdadera libertad. **

**Candace le dio vida cuando era pequeño. **

**Candace lo excitó con su picardía y su descaro **

**cuando era una adolescente y él, mayor de edad. **

**Ahora, como mujer, Candace le freía el cerebro **

**y los huevos. **

**Y, para colmo, estaban juntos en un caso. **

**Pero eso se lo había buscado él. Podría haber **

**dejado que Montgomery escogiera a un **

**instructor para ella y entrara en el torneo como **

**otra infiltrada más. Pero pensar que Candace quedara **

**en manos de alguien que no era él... No lo **

**soportaba. **

**Por eso decidió ser su instructor. Nunca **

**pensó en acercarse antes a ella porque le asustaba **

**que Candace pensara que era un loco por tener esos **

**gustos sexuales; y, sabiendo exactamente lo que **

**él buscaba, no quería atemorizarla. Pero si Candace **

**debía tener contacto real con un amo, entonces **

**esa era su oportunidad y solo él estaba destinado **

**a ejercer su doma. Nadie más podría tocarla. **

**Si Candace entraba en la mazmorra, solo él **

**estaría esperándola. **

**«Siempre fuiste tú», le había susurrado Candace **

**la noche anterior. Qué tierna. **

**Se acordaba perfectamente de lo sucedido; **

**se acordaría siempre de su dulzura, de su calidez **

**y de lo fácil que le era llamarlo «señor» cuando **

**iba achispada. **

**Pero Terrence debía retomar las riendas de sus **

**roles para entrar en Dragones y Mazmorras DS **

**y realizar la mejor actuación de sus vidas. **

**Y en una misión de ese tipo, las promesas **

**de amor y las flores no venían incluidas. **

**Debería recordárselo a ella; y haría muy **

**bien en recordárselo a sí mismo. **

—**Hola, señor. —Candace no perdía el respeto **

**por el rango superior que definía a Magnus como **

**primer capitán de la Policía de Louisiana; aunque **

**siempre habían tonteado lo suficiente como para **

**perder esas formas. **

**Magnus le dirigió una sonrisa de dientes **

**blancos y sus ojos verdes se alegraron **

**sinceramente de verla. **

—**Candace, llámame Magnus. Te lo he dicho **

**miles de veces. **

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco. **

—**¿Qué haces por estas tierras, vaquero? **

—**Pasaba por aquí... **

**Magnus era un oso grande, muy **

**proporcionado y atractivo. Sus ojos eran famosos **

**en el Barrio Francés, porque no era muy común **

**encontrar a un hombre de raza negra con los ojos **

**tan verdes como los de él. Tenía el pelo oscuro **

**cortado al estilo militar. Era exótico y triunfaba **

**entre el sexo femenino. Aunque ella era inmune a **

**sus encantos. Habían trabajado juntos durante **

**mucho tiempo, pero Magnus siempre estuvo un **

**grado o dos por encima de ella. **

**Coincidieron en la academia cuando **

**cumplió veintidós años. **

**Candace había cursado sus estudios **

**universitarios criminalísticos en tres años. El **

**último año fue una locura para ella, porque **

**coincidió con su formación de ocho meses como **

**recluta y después se añadieron las diez semanas **

**más que debía realizar posteriores a la academia **

**de entrenamiento para recibir la formación **

**oficial de campo y entrar con el rango de soldado **

**de caballería. **

**Cuando entró en la comisaría, Magnus era **

**dos años mayor que ella y ejercía entonces como **

**sargento de zona. Enseguida conectaron; además, **

**Magnus era un admirador de su padre y eso **

**facilitó su acercamiento. ¿Pero quién no era **

**admirador de un hombre que en el mismo año de **

**su jubilación, con sesenta y tres años, se quedaba **

**colgado de un helicóptero en marcha y salvando **

**vidas de la tromba de agua del Katrina? **

**Ella era su fan número uno. **

**Con el tiempo, fueron ascendiendo; y casi **

**lo hacían a la par. Hasta que, después de cuatro **

**años, ella había sido ascendida como teniente, y **

**él, como capitán. **

—**Anda, pasa. —Candace le invitó a entrar; tenía **

**muchas ganas de que le explicara cómo había ido **

**la redada del caso de tráfico de drogas en el que **

**ambos habían trabajado juntos. **

—**¿Por fin me vas a invitar a darme un baño **

**en ese jacuzzi? **

—**Ni lo sueñes, moreno —bromeó con él. **

**La relación con Magnus siempre había sido **

**distendida y a los dos les gustaba coquetear. **

**Aunque Candace era plenamente consciente de que **

**ella no quería nada, mientras que Magnus sí—. **

**Solo me interesas por tu información, ya lo **

**sabes. Magnus arqueó las cejas y se llevó las **

**manos al corazón. **

—**Eso me ha hecho daño. **

—**Asúmelo. —Candace abrió la nevera y, **

**mientras se rascaba la pantorrilla con el dorso **

**del pie, le preguntó—: ¿Quieres tomar algo? **

—**Una cerveza. **

—**Ok. **

**Se sentaron en las escaleras del porche. **

**Magnus revisó el jardín mientras daba un sorbo **

**largo a la cerveza. **

—**Antes de nada, cuéntamelo todo —le **

**pidió ella—: ¿Cómo fue? ¿Tenéis a Fratinelli? **

—**Sí, lo tenemos. **

**Él le explicó cómo fue toda la acción **

**policial desplegada y la persecución que tuvo **

**lugar en el West End hasta que cogieron a **

**Fratinelli y sus hermanos. **

—**Fue increíble —dijo Magnus recordando **

**con orgullo lo sucedido—. Te habría encantado **

**la persecución. En la avenida Lake lo pudimos **

**interceptar; ¿y sabes cómo? **

—**No —dijo agrandando los ojos, metida de **

**lleno en la narración de su amigo—. ¡Dime! **

—**Nos pusimos uno a uno, así —dejó la lata **

**de la cerveza en el escalón de madera y juntó sus **

**manos—. Un coche chocaba con el otro... ¡plas, **

**plas! Y, entonces, di un volantazo y golpeé con **

**mi morro el culo de su Pontiac. **

—**¡¿Sí?! —se echó a reír. **

—**Y su coche y el mío empezaron a dar **

**vueltas sobre sí mismos y a derrapar. Hasta que **

**el suyo impactó contra un semáforo y ahí se **

**quedó. —Diossss... ¡Qué emocionante! Me hubiera **

**gustado verlo. **

—**Debiste estar allí. —Golpeó hombro con **

**hombro. **

—**Sí —se lamentó. **

—**Lo que me lleva a preguntarte, muerto de **

**curiosidad: ¿En qué estás metida tú? **

**Candace se encogió de hombros. **

—**Solo necesitaba unas vacaciones. **

**Magnus la miró sin soltar su lata. **

—**¿Es por lo de Billy Bob? **

—**No. —Por supuesto que no era por lo de **

**ese desgraciado indeseable—. Pero si lo ves, **

**dale recuerdos de mi Taser y de mi parte. **

—**¿No me vas a dar detalles de por qué te ha **

**dado un ataque por reformar tu jardín e irte de **

**vacaciones? **

—**No. —«¿Qué detalles quieres, Magnus? **

**¿Los sórdidos o los que realmente me tienen **

**acojonada? Como por ejemplo, ¿que no sé nada **

**de mi hermana desde hace una semana, y que a su **

**pareja en el caso en el que estaba infiltrada, la **

**habían hallado muerta por asfixia...? ¿Y adivina **

**qué? Me empieza a gustar el BDSM». Esa era una **

**licencia que solo se permitiría reconocer, por **

**ahora, en silencio. **

—**¿De verdad que no? **

—**No. No hay nada que explicar. **

—**A mí me han dicho que te han visto **

**paseando con un tipo llamado Terrence. Tim lo **

**conoce. **

**«Tim es un maldito bocazas. Lo adoro, pero **

**es una portera», pensó enfadada. **

—**Sí. Es solo un amigo. Nos conocemos **

**desde que éramos así. —Bajó la mano a la altura **

**de la rodilla. Magnus no sabía quién era porque él **

**no había nacido allí; era de Chicago. Aunque sí **

**que conocía a sus padres por lo importantes que **

**eran en el negocio del algodón. **

—**¿Y está aquí ese hombre misterioso? — **

**Miró a su alrededor—. Me gustaría conocerlo. **

—**Eh, no... —contestó incómoda—. Ha **

**salido un momento. **

—**¿Duerme aquí? **

**Candace le miró por debajo de sus pestañas. **

—**Esa, señor Maine, es una información que **

**a usted no le importa. **

**Magnus intentó disimular su decepción con **

**una sonrisa amable. **

—**Bueno, sea lo que sea en lo que estás **

**metida, cuando me necesites, solo tienes que **

**llamarme. —Magnus puso una de sus inmensas **

**manos sobre la de ella, más pálida y pequeña—. **

**Nunca permitiría que te sucediera nada. Ya sabes **

**que soy tu caballero de brillante armadura. **

**Ella lo miró como diciendo: «¿En serio?». **

—**¿Lo sabes? —Se acercó a ella y le dio un **

**pequeño golpe cariñoso de su frente contra su **

**mejilla. **

—**Sí. **

—**Lo cierto es que en lo que a ti respecta, **

**Candace, el único macho al que permito rondarte es **

**a ese dragón de Komodo que tienes por mascota. **

—**Es un camaleón —¿Pero cuántas veces **

**tenía que repetirlo? **

—**Lo que sea. Tu padre me dijo que cuidara **

**de ti. Y eso es lo que hago. A veces como **

**Daredevil, entre la oscuridad. **

—**Eres un teatrero. **

**Magnus sonrió e hizo una mueca. **

—**Chica, qué difícil eres... En fin.—Se **

**palmeó las rodillas y se levantó—. Como ya me **

**has herido bastante el orgullo y estoy cansado de **

**que me rechaces, al menos, deja que me vaya **

**escuchando una vez que me dejas ser ese **

**caballero. **

—**Magnus... **

—**Dímelo, anda. **

—**Magnus... No seas pesado —se echó a **

**reír. **

—**Dímelo y me iré; y te dejaré aquí con tu **

**bichejo verde que juega a ser mimo. **

—**Está bien. —Le miró de frente y, sin **

**decirlo en serio, pero agradecida por el trato **

**cariñoso y preocupado de Magnus, le dijo—. **

**Gracias por ser mi caballero de brillante **

**armadura. **

—**¡Bueno! ¡Vamos avanzando, teniente **

**Andry! **

—**No se haga ilusiones, señor. **

—**¿Molesto? **

**Terrence no estaba para eso. No en aquel **

**momento. **

**Candace había desobedecido una orden directa, **

**no solo de su superior, sino de su amo barra **

**tutor. Y acababa de llamar señor a ese tío... **

**¿Pero no le había dicho que no debía tener **

**distracciones y, mucho menos, que su rollo la **

**visitara y se viera con ella? **

**Sentía tanta rabia en su interior que no sabía **

**como dosificarla. **

**La joven se giró, sorprendida por la **

**intrusión, como si la hubieran pillado con las **

**manos en la masa. **

**Magnus y él se midieron con la mirada. **

**Verdes contra azules. **

**Ambos igual de altos y anchos. Bueno, **

**Magnus era un poco más bestia de cuerpo, pero **

**Terrence tenía menos grasa y estaba mucho más **

**definido. **

—**Magnus, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó Terrence **

**educadamente, ofreciéndole la mano. **

**Magnus la aceptó a desgana, desviando la **

**vista hacia Candace, que parecía avergonzada, o **

**intimidada. Se mordía el labio inferior. **

—**Yo mismo. **

—**Buenos días, Candace — Terrence perdió el **

**interés por él y fijó su atención en la joven. **

—**Buenos días, Terrence. **

**Terrence chasqueó con la lengua y negó con un **

**gesto casi despectivo. **

**Candace procedió rápidamente a explicarle qué **

**hacía su capitán ahí. **

—**Magnus ha venido a explicarme cómo fue **

**la redada del caso que te comenté... Hacía días **

**que no nos veíamos y... **

—**Ajá. ¿Y fue bien la redada? —le preguntó **

**a Magnus. Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo y **

**fingiendo que se sentía cómodo con aquella **

**situación—. ¿Cogisteis a los malos? **

—**Pues no a todos. Hay muchos malos **

**sueltos todavía. —El capitán achicó los ojos y **

**miró de soslayo a Candace—. ¿Sabes, nena? Me voy **

**a ir... **

**Terrence arqueó su ceja partida negra. «No la **

**llames nena, cretino», gruñó su bestia celosa **

**interior. **

—**Sí. Te acompaño —Candace se apresuró a **

**caminar con él hasta la puerta de su casa. **

—**¿Ese es tu amigo de la infancia?—susurró **

**Magnus antes de que ella cerrara la puerta—. **

**Oye, llámame si tienes problemas, ¿vale? **

**Recuerda: nueve, uno, uno. Estaré cerca. **

**Candace puso los ojos en blanco y lo despidió **

**con la mano. **

**No estaba nada cómoda con la situación y **

**sentía que había fallado a Terrence; sobre todo, **

**teniendo en cuenta lo que él creía que Magnus y **

**ella eran. En menudo lío se había metido. **

—**Hola —le saludó dulcemente, esperando **

**acercarse y abrazarlo. **

**Terrence estaba reclinado en la parte trasera del **

**sofá del salón, con el rostro oscuro y sombrío. **

**Candace se imaginaba que tenía al demonio sobre su **

**hombro, cuchicheándole mentiras al oído. «Han **

**hecho esto, han hecho lo otro...». **

**Cuando él no le contestó, exhaló nerviosa. **

**Eso no podía estropear lo que había pasado **

**durante la noche. Ni hablar. **

—**Antes de que me ladres, —se puso **

**valientemente ante él—, quiero que sepas que se **

**ha presentado por sorpresa. Yo no le he invitado. **

—**¿Eres insaciable, Candace? —preguntó **

**maliciosamente—. ¿No tienes suficiente con lo **

**que te doy que tienes que frotarte con el primero **

**que viene a llamar a tu puerta? **

**Candace se quedó sin palabras ante ese ácido **

**ataque. —No he hecho nada —contestó seria. **

—**Te dije que en lo que duraran la **

**instrucción y la misión no podías verte con **

**Magnus. ¿Y qué me encuentro cuando me voy de **

**tu casa? Que Magnus está contigo en el porche, **

**relajado, y haciéndote reír. **

—**Alto ahí. Te estás precipitando. No **

**puedes creer que después de lo de anoche yo esté **

**dispuesta a... **

—**¿Qué pasó anoche? **

**Candace sonrió, intentando relajarlo, pensando **

**que él bromeaba. **

—**Venga ya... **

—**Te he preguntado que qué pasó. **

— **Terrence... **

—**¡Candace! —gritó—. ¡Que me digas qué **

**sucedió! **

—**¿Cómo? —se llevó la mano al pecho. **

—**¿Pasó algo que debiera recordar? **

**Ella tragó saliva y se enfureció. ¡Lo estaba **

**haciendo a propósito! Era imposible que no se **

**acordara de todo lo que le dijo. **

—**Sabes que sí. **

—**¿Sí? ¿Qué sé? **

— **Terrence... —susurró triste—. No hablas en **

**serio. —No, no. —Se levantó—. Recuérdamelo, **

**¿qué pasó, ne-na?—pronunció el mote con **

**inquina, del mismo modo en que Magnus la había **

**llamado, pero sin ser nada cariñoso. **

—**Tú y yo... Nos acostamos. Eso pasó — **

**explicó con voz temblorosa—. Yo pensé que... **

—**¿Nos acostamos? ¿En serio? Lo único **

**que recuerdo es que me quedé dormido, **

**borracho, en la cama. **

**Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que él le **

**decía. ¿No se acordaría de verdad? Ella lo **

**recordaba todo: cada palabra, cada detalle, cada **

**sonrisa y cada gemido. Todo. Lo tenía grabado en **

**su cabeza... En su corazón. ¿Cómo podía decirle **

**eso? **

—**Te quedaste dormido después de hacerme **

**el amor —le escupió valientemente, abrazándose **

**a sí misma. Le empezaba a doler el estómago. **

**Terrence dejó de apoyarse en el sofá y se cernió **

**sobre ella. Con las manos a la espalda, se inclinó **

**sobre su oído y le aseguró: **

—**Pues si te follé, Candace, fíjate cómo me **

**satisfaciste que ni siquiera lo recuerdo. **

**Ella recibió las palabras como un puñetazo, **

**o como una jarra de agua fría. Metáforas y **

**símiles al margen, la dejó hecha polvo. Hizo un **

**ruidito con la garganta, como un gemido roto y **

**ahogado, pero no le pudo contestar. Tenía una **

**bola en el cuello que le impedía pronunciar una **

**sola palabra; y el aire ardiente y pesado se había **

**quedado atorado en sus pulmones. **

—**Puede que seas suficiente vainilla para **

**tu... caballero de brillante armadura. No para mí. **

—**Pasó de largo, decidido a subir las escaleras y **

**darse una maldita ducha que lo enfriara del **

**soberano mosqueo que acarreaba. Tenía que **

**alejarse o la destruiría; y aunque deseaba hacerle **

**daño, tampoco quería escarmentarla demasiado. **

**Pero Candace no le dejó. **

**«Qué hijo de la gran puta», pensó ella, **

**relamiéndose los labios, luchando por no echarse **

**a llorar. **

—**Pues prefiero a un vainilla que nunca me **

**ofenda como tú estas haciendo —se detuvo para **

**tomar aire, todavía de espaldas a él, con la mirada **

**verde clavada en el jardín—, a un amo cruel que **

**hiere verbalmente a su pareja y lo hace **

**conscientemente. **

—**Ya, Candace —se giró en el tercer escalón **

—**, pero es que tú y yo no somos pareja. Si lo **

**fueras, no me hubieras desobedecido. Si fueras **

**mi pareja, y de verdad te hubiera hecho el amor **

**como dices, deberías haber mantenido mi interés **

**y no aburrirme hasta el punto de dejarme **

**dormido. —Él sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a **

**permanecer impertérrito mientras observaba **

**cómo ella se afligía por cada crueldad que **

**escupía—. Me dan igual tus preferencias. ¿Amo **

**o vainilla? Me la trae floja. Lo que tiene que **

**quedarte claro es que eres mi compañera de **

**trabajo. Estamos representando un papel. Te toco **

**y te complazco porque soy un amo, es parte de tu **

**disciplina; pero ambos somos agentes infiltrados. **

**No lo olvides. Solo eso. **

—**Entonces —alterada se dio la vuelta, con **

**los ojos llorosos y pálida por el golpe emocional **

**recibido—, si solo eres eso, no deberías **

**ofenderte por ver a Magnus aquí. **

—**Me jode porque te has saltado las normas **

**de tu superior a la torera, agente Andry. Por **

**eso. Te tenía por una mujer más profesional y **

**disciplinada. Por mí puedes tirarte a quien te dé **

**la gana, pero cuando estés fuera de servicio. No **

**ahora. Terrence desapareció por las escaleras, **

**dejándola sola y desolada. **

**Candace temblaba; y para colmo había sido tan **

**ridícula de dejarle la maldita foto de cuando eran **

**pequeños en el espejo del baño. **

**No encontró otra manera de huir de ahí y **

**desahogarse, muerta de la vergüenza por lo que él **

**le había dicho y herida como mujer, que **

**cogiendo las llaves de su coche para salir de la **

**olla a presión más fría de Nueva Orleans: su casa. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

**Un amo enamorado **

**desnuda su alma más, **

**incluso, que su sumisa. **

**Terrence escuchó la puerta cerrarse. No iría tras **

**ella. No lo haría. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte en **

**su decisión. Candace le había desobedecido: había **

**traído a Magnus a su casa. Y estaban en el porche **

**en el que habían cenado la noche anterior con sus **

**padres. **

**¡¿La habría tocado? ¿Le había hecho algo? **

**Pensar en eso, sabiendo que Candace solo había **

**recibido sus atenciones durante los últimos días, **

**lo enervó. Le ponía enfermo, joder. **

**Él había traspasado la línea esa noche. Pero **

**si querían seguir trabajando juntos sin que todo el **

**tema emocional les salpicara, debían cortarlo de **

**inmediato. Él fingiría que no se acordaba de lo **

**sucedido; y la traición al traer a su rollo a su casa **

**cuando la estaba disciplinando le facilitaba **

**mantener su nueva actitud. **

**Pero esa no la fingía. Se sentía traicionado **

**por ella de verdad, y le dolía su oscuro corazón. **

**Sino, ¿para qué Candace iba a traer a Magnus a su **

**casa si no era para estar con él? **

**No sabían que iba a llegar antes, y por eso **

**les había pillado. Era cierto que no se estaban **

**besando ni se estaban desnudos, pero su actitud, **

**llena de complicidad y coqueteo como buenos **

**preliminares, ya le decía demasiado. Y no **

**necesitaba saber más. **

**El moreno la habría llevado a la cama tarde **

**o temprano. Y Candace no se habría resistido, **

**porque Magnus ya estaba en su vida antes de que **

**él irrumpiera en su mundo. Y seguro que lo **

**echaría de menos. **

**Echaría de menos el sexo convencional y **

**que alguien como Magnus la complaciera sin **

**tener que llevarla al límite de su resistencia. **

**Se estiró en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con **

**su musculoso antebrazo. **

**Pateó el colchón con el talón y se reprendió **

**por haber sido tan duro con ella. **

**Esperaría a que llegara y hablarían. **

**Pero esperó varias horas, pasó la hora de **

**comer y Candace no llegó. **

**Llamó a su iPhone y escuchó cómo el **

**teléfono sonaba en la cocina, señal de que se lo **

**había dejado ahí. **

**¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Habría comido? **

**¿Correría mucho con el coche? **

**Se había ido llorando, eso seguro. Él había **

**escuchado los sollozos mientras la joven se **

**alejaba y se metía en su Mini. **

**Él tampoco comió, tenía el estómago **

**cerrado. **

**¿Se habría ido con su amigo el policía? ¿Le **

**estaría llorando a él, hablándole de lo malvado **

**que era su amo? **

**Regresó varias horas después, casi al **

**atardecer. **

**No había dejado de conducir en ningún **

**momento. Su coche era su lugar de meditación; **

**y, mientras las ruedas corrieran, ella podría **

**centrarse en la carretera y no en todo lo que **

**había escupido Terrence con su cruel lengua. **

**Le había dado una lección: una lección para **

**no construir castillos en el aire, para no **

**ilusionarse con un hombre que conocía desde **

**pequeña y que la pasada noche le había hecho **

**sentir como una mujer querida y adorada. **

**Había sido todo mentira; y saberlo resultó **

**muy amargo y duro. **

**Pero lo que no era mentira eran la **

**dominación y la sumisión, su disciplina, su doma, **

**su hermana en apuros, y el caso que tenía entre **

**manos. **

**Había sido tan tonta... Tanto. Una noche **

**divertida en familia, Terrence distendido y gracioso, **

**ambos en la cama acariciándose, riéndose y **

**tocándose sin cuerdas, ni floggers ni órdenes... **

**Quiso creer que había algo más en su docilidad y **

**en su amabilidad. Pero no lo hubo. **

**¿Él se durmió de verdad, por aburrimiento? **

**¿Perdió el interés? Terrence no podía disfrutar si no **

**tenía a una mujer capaz de soportar sus castigos, **

**que lo estimulara del modo en que él exigía en su **

**dominación. Y a ella, cuando la llevó a su **

**habitación, lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza **

**era pensar en hacer el amor y no en tener sexo ni **

**castigo. Solo eso. **

**Creyó que sería suficiente; pero Terrence lo **

**había menospreciado todo. La había **

**menospreciado a ella. **

**Habían estado deliciosamente ebrios los **

**dos... Él se lanzó a hablar de cosas que ella creyó **

**importantes, confesiones de amantes. **

**Y, al final, esas palabras solo fueron un **

**medio para que se la tirara; y, después de eso, a **

**dormir. **

**Prefería al amo. Prefería al amo mil veces **

**antes que a ese Terrence mentiroso. Porque, al **

**menos, al dominante lo veía venir y sabía cómo **

**jugar con él. Con el risitas, cariñoso y dulce de la **

**noche anterior, no. De hecho, la había **

**destrozado. **

**A las nueve tenían una fiesta, ¿verdad? Ya **

**eran las siete de la tarde y ella debía acicalarse. **

**Terrence había fingido todo este tiempo. Ni **

**siquiera la tenía en alta estima por ser una amiga **

**de la infancia, ni siquiera eso; sino, no habría **

**cruzado la línea tanto en su ataque. Y lo había **

**hecho. Bueno, lo que tenía claro era que ambos **

**debían trabajar juntos. Y ya se había lamido las **

**heridas demasiado. **

**Abrió la puerta de su casa. **

**Llevaba horas llorando. Nunca había llorado **

**tanto como en ese momento. Se sentía mal, poco **

**valorada, poco querida... Pero también tenía **

**pundonor. Y puede que Terrence no la deseara como **

**mujer, pero lo que no le iba a permitir era que **

**pusiera en duda su profesionalidad. **

**Esta vez se metería en su papel de verdad. **

**No iba a quedar nada de la Candace amiga ni de la **

**tonta soñadora que se creía que estaba enamorada **

**de él. **

**Puede que lo estuviera, y por eso todo le **

**dolía tanto. **

**Pero enamorarse del hombre equivocado **

**era un error que muchas mujeres cometían. **

**Todo pasaría. Pasaría, porque el tiempo **

**curaba las heridas. **

**Y, mientras cicatrizaran, sería una sumisa **

**que Terrence no iba a olvidar nunca. Ni él ni los **

**organizadores del Rol. Esos días se había **

**documentado muchísimo sobre la personalidad y **

**la actitud de una sumisa perfecta; y actuar así **

**sería un modo de alejarse de su dolor y de **

**centrarse en algo en concreto. **

—**Candace. **

**La voz de Terrence la detuvo y le puso tensa. **

**Lo veía de refilón, sentado en su butaca **

**favorita. **

—**¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó serio, **

**aunque con su voz grave y afectada.**

**Bueno. Se había acabado el tiempo de **

**parecer una pardilla. Ahora era su momento: **

**«And the Oscar goes to... ****Candace Andry por su **

**excelente papel en Amos y Mazmorras». **

—**Necesitaba salir de aquí, señor — **

**contestó sin alzar la voz—. Quería tomar un poco **

**el aire. **

**El silencio se alargó más de la cuenta, pero **

**ninguno de los dos se movió. **

—**¿Puedo subir a cambiarme, señor?— **

**preguntó con voz suave y disciplente. Por el **

**rabillo del ojo observó cómo Terrence tomaba aire y **

**se tensaba ante su educada pregunta. **

—**Te ayudaré a cambiarte. —Se levantó de **

**la butaca. **

—**No hace falta, señor. **

—**Sí hace —contestó tenso—. No has visto **

**el vestido. **

**Candace pensó en el tipo de disfraz que debía **

**llevar, y sintió arcadas imaginándose que debía ir **

**en plan conejita o algo por el estilo. Pero cuando **

**se fijó en el frac de Terrence, todo vestido de negro, **

**excepto por su pajarita blanca, todos sus **

**pensamientos se dispersaron. **

**Iba tan guapo. Tan viril y masculino. Con su **

**tez oscura y su antifaz blanco, estaba arrebatador. **

**Si él iba así, ¿cómo iría ella? **

**Subió las escaleras sabiendo que Terrence la **

**seguía a su espalda y entró en la habitación, **

**manteniendo los hombros rectos pero la cabeza **

**inclinada y la mirada hacia abajo, en actitud **

**sumisa. **

**En la cama perfectamente hecha, yacía un **

**precioso vestido negro con lacitos dorados, del **

**mismo color que su pelo. La falda abombada era **

**roja y negra. Un vestido de época victoriana con **

**corsé de seda y raso. **

**Terrence la colocó delante del espejo, y la **

**desnudó sin decir ni una palabra, mirándola a **

**través del espejo. Candace no apartaba sus ojos del **

**suelo en ningún momento. **

**Terrence apretó los dientes y cuando le quitó las **

**braguitas le acarició las nalgas con suavidad. **

**Candace era suave y perfecta. Dulce y bonita pero, al **

**mismo tiempo, perversa y provocativa en su **

**supuesta inocencia. **

**Como él tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, **

**aceptó su papel. Si Candace fingía ser una sumisa **

**perfecta, mejor para su misión. **

**Mejor para ambos. Menos discusiones, **

**menos peleas, y podrían centrarse en lo que de **

**verdad importaba. **

—**Llevarás estas ligas y estas braguitas rojas **

—**le dijo mientras se las subía por las piernas, **

**hasta cubrir su sexo. Ajustó las ligas a sus muslos **

**y subió sus medias rojas hasta pinzarlas con los **

**enganches. **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Vas a estar preciosa, Candace. **

**Ella tuvo el buen tino y el descaro de **

**sonrojarse como una tímida y perfecta sumisa, **

**cuando ella no era tímida para nada. **

—**Gracias, señor —contestó. **

**Terrence tomó aire por la nariz y su pecho subió **

**y bajó oscilando al mismo ritmo que su **

**paciencia. Estaba bien, pero esa no era Candace. No **

**obstante, seguiría jugando y manteniendo aquella **

**actitud. Mejor así que aguantar sus ojos verdes **

**despechados y heridos, llenos de decepción. **

**Él la había decepcionado y tenía que **

**asumirlo. **

**Tomó el vestido y se lo colocó como un **

**perfecto sastre. Primero la falda con el canesú; **

**después el corsé, que alzó sus pechos de manera **

**considerable y casi insultante. **

—**¿Puedes respirar? **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**¿Te lo aflojo un poco? **

**Candace observaba atónita su reflejo en el **

**espejo. Dios, parecía la mujer del demonio; y **

**Terrence era Satán. **

—**No, señor. Está bien así. **

**Terrence sonrió ligeramente al ver el asombro **

**en los ojos verdes de la agente Andry. La **

**verdad era que quitaba el hipo. Le pasó los dedos **

**por los hombros desnudos y por el escote. **

—**Voy a tener muchos problemas esta **

**noche —murmuró Terrence abriendo la palma para **

**cubrir la unión hipnotizadora de sus senos. **

**«Eso es, tócame Terrence, porque voy a **

**convertir tu vida en un maldito infierno. Voy a **

**hacer que te sientas tan incómodo conmigo que **

**espero que, cuando acabe la misión, te alejes de **

**mí para siempre». **

—**Espero que no, señor. No quiero **

**importunarte en nada—«No, no quiero **

**importunarte en nada, cerdo». **

—**No será tu culpa, Candace. Los hombres se **

**vuelven locos ante los caramelos apetecibles. **

**¿No lo sabías? **

**Candace se encogió de hombros. **

—**No debemos llamarnos por nuestros **

**nombres. Tú puedes llamarme señor y yo te **

**llamaré Lady Nala. ¿Qué te parece? **

—**Muy Disney, señor. El rey león se **

**empareja con Nala en la película. Pero no me **

**extraña nada tu agudeza, señor. Eres tan **

**inteligente —alargó el «tan» un poco demasiado. **

**Terrence achicó los ojos azules. ¿Debía pasar **

**por alto sus impertinencias porque estaba **

**enfadada con él? ¿O, como amo que la estaba **

**disciplinando para el rol debía castigarla? Lo **

**decidiría al regresar de la fiesta. **

—**¿Quieres ir con el pelo suelto o **

**recogido? **

—**Prefiero ir con el pelo medio recogido. **

—**Entonces eso deberás hacerlo tú. No se **

**me dan bien los peinados, señorita. **

—**Lo dudo, señor. A ti se te da bien todo. **

—**«Una sumisa sabe halagar al amo», recordó. **

**«Púdrete, Terrence. Y mira lo bien que lo hago». **

**Terrence dejó de tocarla y escondió sus puños **

**cerrados en los bolsillos de su pantalón. **

—**Fantástico. —Se inclinó sobre su oído y, **

**mirándola a los ojos, le ordenó—: Deja de mirar **

**al suelo y mírame. **

**Candace dio un respingo con inocencia, como **

**si no supiera que estaba haciendo eso a **

**conciencia. **

—**¿Señor? **

—**¿Me estás halagando gratuitamente, Candace? **

**Porque no deberías hacer eso. No quiero que me **

**hagas la pelota. Si crees que debes felicitarme **

**por algo, hazlo; pero no des cumplidos sin razón. **

**No me gusta. **

—**Para nada, señor. —Alzó los ojos y lo **

**enfrentó directamente en el espejo—. Señalo tus **

**aptitudes, que son muchas. No es tu culpa ser tan **

**perfecto. **

**Tan cerca como estaban, vestidos de aquel **

**modo, él tan moreno y ella tan pálida, con esas **

**ropas tan sexys y elegantes, casi parecían la **

**pareja perfecta; o, al menos, una de esas que **

**inspiraban los libros románticos que su madre, **

**Elroy, acostumbraba a leer. **

**Pero su historia no parecía ser una historia **

**de amor. **

**Terrence lo había dejado muy claro. **

**Era su amo; no su pareja. **

**Era su superior; no su amigo. **

**El sexo, o su disciplina, como él prefiriese, **

**era un medio para llegar a un fin. Casi parecía que **

**estaba prostituyendo su alma, aunque lo hiciera **

**con un hombre que tenía el don de atraerla como **

**la miel a las abejas. **

**Terrence frunció los labios en una fina línea y **

**dio dos pasos para alejarse y tomar su antifaz **

**rojo entre las manos. **

—**Cuando acabes, ponte esto. **

—**Sí, señor. **

**Iba a dejarla sola, porque se estaba poniendo **

**nervioso con aquella educación fría y distante. **

**Pero se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada prendida **

**en el fuego más sincero. **

—**Serás la más bonita de la fiesta, Candace. **

—**Entonces haremos muy buena pareja, **

**señor —murmuró con toda la ojeriza que pudo **

**maquillar, acompañada con una sonrisa **

**espléndida—. El zorro y la zorra. **

**Terrence rechinó los dientes, pero se obligó a **

**inclinar la cabeza como un caballero. **

—**Ese comentario te ha hecho perder puntos **

**como sumisa, Candace; y como dama, todavía más. **

**Qué pena, parecía que íbamos por buen camino... **

**Deberías mantener a raya tu carácter —le dijo **

**mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. **

—**No tienes ni idea de cómo es mi carácter **

—**susurró mirando la puerta cerrada—. Pero te **

**juro que voy a hacer que te comas todas tus **

**palabras hirientes, Terrence —acarició su **

**antifaz rojo con la punta de los dedos—. Una **

**detrás de otra. **

**La Mansión LaLaurie era una de los puntos **

**visitados en el tour Bloody Mary. Nueva Orleans **

**estaba llena de tours para visitar cementerios, **

**lugares claves de la práctica de vudú y sitios **

**encantados como ese. De hecho, la cultura de la **

**magia, los hechizos, los zombis y todo tipo de **

**fatalidades y criaturas mitológicas estaba muy **

**arraigada al carácter supersticioso de los **

**orleaninos. **

**En ese momento, la estaban remodelando **

**para que se convirtiera en apartamentos de lujo. **

**De hecho, la casa era bonita, de arquitectura **

**francesa, como casi toda Nueva Orleans y el **

**French Quarter. El actor Nicholas Cage la **

**compró; pero al no poder pagar el IRS porque era **

**muy alto, la perdió. **

**Mientras tanto, y gracias a algunos **

**contactos exclusivos del organizador de la fiesta **

**clandestina BDSM, la utilizaban para sus propios **

**menesteres solo durante esa noche. **

**A Candace el lugar le ponía la piel de gallina; **

**pero también le erizaban la piel algunos amos y **

**sumisas que había oteado en el interior de la sala **

**de baile. **

**Algunas llevaban collares de dominación tan **

**grandes que parecían caballos; después, estaban **

**los típicos y típicas que lucían a sus sumisos y **

**sumisas con cadenas atadas al cuello. **

**Por supuesto, esos eran los más **

**extremistas; aunque lo más curioso de todo para **

**Candace era comprobar lo felices que ambos se **

**veían por verse así. **

**Allí nada era humillante, ni degradante. Nada **

**era demasiado escandaloso. Todos vivían el **

**BDSM a su manera. **

**Terrence y ella no se hablaban. Si Terrence le **

**preguntaba algo, ella contestaba con síes y noes **

**escuetos y tímidos. **

**Hasta que le mató lo curiosidad; y mientras **

**bebía un poco de ponche que él le había traído, le **

**preguntó: **

—**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, señor? — **

**Habla —contestó secamente, mirando con **

**desaprobación y desafío a los hombres **

**enmascarados que se acercaban demasiado a **

**Candace. **

—**¿Quién ha organizado esta cena? **

—**Los miembros de BDSM de Nueva **

**Orleans. **

—**¿Y tú formas parte de ellos?—Cualquier **

**pregunta que le hacía, no le miraba directamente **

**a los ojos, en señal de respeto y sumisión; y la **

**verdad era que se lo estaba pasando de muerte **

**actuando así. **

—**Sí. Pero por mi trabajo no vengo nunca. **

—**Te tienen en cuenta, al menos. Pero es **

**normal; mi señor es excelente. **

**Terrence la miró de reojo. **

—**Estoy añadiendo azotes, Nala. No me **

**hartes. **

—**Pero no lo entiendo, señor —protestó **

**fingiendo arrepentimiento—. No he hecho nada **

**que le pueda importunar, ¿verdad? **

—**Te estás riendo de mí. No me gusta. Te **

**conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu **

**comportamiento sumiso es ficticio. Finges. **

**Oh, pero Terrence no la conocía. Él creía que sí, **

**porque Candace había sido transparente y honesta **

**con él, siempre, sin subterfugios. Sin embargo, **

**no conocía a la Candace que no se daba a los demás; **

**y menos a quienes la habían herido. **

—**¿Me conoces, señor? —dio un sorbo a su **

**ponche. **

—**Sí. **

—**Por eso eres tan buen amo, señor.—Lo **

**alabó de nuevo, con un tono dulce y afable—. Un **

**buen amo debe saber en todo momento cuáles **

**son las necesidades de su sumisa —repitió uno **

**de los códigos de dominación y sumisión. **

—**¿Quieres ser una sumisa de verdad, Lady **

**Nala? —se acercó a ella, irritado y confuso—. **

**Porque si es así, soy capaz de hacerte un **

**spanking público como el que Brutus le está **

**haciendo a esa chica con peluca blanca. Mira **

**cómo tiene las nalgas: están tan rojas que parece **

**que vayan a estallar —gruñó rozándole el lóbulo **

**con los labios—, y mírala a ella, cómo disfruta. **

**Estoy convencido de que, si la toca entre las **

**piernas, se va a correr. —Y eso mismo hizo otro **

**amo. Se acercó a los dos, y Brutus le dio permiso **

**para que la tocara. La joven se corrió como una **

**loca desatada. **

—**Si eso le hace feliz, señor —contestó **

**Candace, asombrada por las demostraciones públicas **

**que se estaban dando en medio de la sala entre **

**amos y sumisas. **

—**¿Ah, sí, Lady Nala? —Se colocó tras ella, **

**y le acarició los hombros hasta deslizar sus **

**manos por los brazos. La besó en la garganta; y **

**ella intentó apartarse como si la proximidad con **

**él la asustara, o peor, la repeliera; pero rectificó **

**rápido y se obligó a relajarse. Terrence nunca había **

**sido rechazado antes. Y Candace le había dado la **

**primera, pero leve, bofetada—. Mira a esa ama de **

**ahí. Le está dando con el látigo en el pecho a su **

**sumiso enmascarado y descamisado. Él se queja, **

**pero después de que el látigo le toca la piel fíjate **

**qué exclama. **

**Candace prestó atención. **

—**¿Qué dice, nena? **

—**Dice «gracias, domina» —contestó con **

**los ojos dilatados. **

—**¿Te ves capaz de hacer eso? ¿De **

**exponerte en público y de agradecer lo que te **

**haga? —acarició su vientre plano y después subió **

**las manos hasta cubrirle los senos. **

**Candace apretó los ojos durante unas décimas **

**de segundo, pero después se autoimpuso abrirlos. **

**Frente a ellos, ya tenía a varios voyeurs. **

—**Frente a ti, en esta sala, hay hombres y **

**mujeres que están deseando ver tu cuerpo **

**hermoso —continuó azotándola con su lengua—. **

**Como ves, hay de todo: mujeres y hombres, **

**jóvenes y mayores, gays y lesbianas; hay obesos **

**y obesas, delgados y delgadas, altos y bajos, muy **

**musculosos y muy fofos... El BDSM es como la **

**vida misma. Hay de todo. —Pasó sus labios por **

**su nuca mientras apretaba y relajaba sus pechos **

—**. Pero no tienen ningún miedo a exponer sus **

**cuerpos o a mostrarse tal y como son frente a los **

**demás. Se han aceptado a sí mismos y han **

**aceptado su placer. Son libres. A algunos no los **

**habrás visto en la vida; a otros los verás muy a **

**menudo. Pero el mundo del BDSM es muy **

**discreto e íntimo. Todos se tienen demasiado **

**respeto los unos a los otros como para revelar **

**identidades. **

**Candace cerró los ojos, esta vez ida por la **

**música, el tono seductor de Terrence y la magia de **

**sus manos. ¿Se estaba excitando? Se estaba **

**excitando, sí. **

—**Son valientes. ¿Tú eres valiente, Candace? — **

**preguntó pellizcándole los pezones por encima **

**del corsé—. ¿Tienes los ojos cerrados? Dios... **

**Lo que provocas en los demás solo con **

**permanecer así, sumisa ante mí... —La voz de **

**Terrence también era ronca—. Mira lo que provocas **

**en mí —adelantó su pubis y la rozó con su **

**erección—. ¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta tener ese **

**tipo de poder? **

**¿Le gustaba? ¿A ella le gustaba eso? Una **

**vez, Terrence le dijo que tenía alma de provocadora. **

**¿Sería cierto? **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**En el torneo vas a volverles locas y locos **

**a todos, Candace. Lo sé. Y me pone nervioso. Abre **

**los ojos y mira lo que haces. **

**Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía delante a **

**bastantes parejas bebiendo ponche, mirándoles **

**entretenidos, excitados y felices, algunos más **

**divertidos que otros. Para ellos era como **

**contemplar arte en movimiento. Si había algo **

**lascivo o no en ello, no lo podría averiguar, esa **

**era la verdad; pero parecía que disfrutaban más de **

**su actitud y de su disponibilidad al escuchar a **

**Terrence, que del hecho de que todo ese contexto y **

**todos esos precalentamientos llegaran a un fin **

**sexual. **

**Hasta que alguien entre la multitud dijo: **

—**¿La vas a mostrar o es solo para ti? **

**Candace dirigió los ojos hacia el origen de la **

**voz. **

**Prince. El príncipe, uno de los amos que **

**había encontrado en el club de las mujeres de **

**Laffitte, estaba ahí, todo vestido de blanco, **

**excepto por su antifaz negro y su pajarita roja. **

**Era muy atractivo y tenía el pelo recogido en una **

**coleta negra y alta. Sí, como una especie de **

**príncipe persa. **

**Dio un paso adelante y se colocó a un metro **

**de ella, esperando el permiso de su amo. **

—**¿Quieres que te muestre, Lady Nala? —le **

**preguntó Terrence al oído, apretando los pechos **

**entre sus manos. **

—**¿Deseas mostrarme, señor?—Entendió su **

**rol a la perfección por primera vez. Ella podía **

**tener ganas de hacer algo, pero la clave estaba en **

**que Terrence también disfrutara de ello. Hacía **

**topless y no le importaba que le vieran los **

**pechos, ero lo que iba a suceder ahí. No obstante, **

**difería de una sesión de solárium. Iba a exponer **

**sus senos para poner cachondos a todos los **

**demás. Hombres y mujeres indistintamente. **

**Tragó saliva y se preparó para la respuesta de **

**Terrence. **

**Terrence sonrió y la besó, de verdad, en la **

**mejilla. Parecía un beso auténtico, más sincero **

**que cualquiera que le había dado hasta ahora, **

**teniendo en cuenta que todos los besos que le dio **

**la noche anterior eran mentira. Alejó la rabia de **

**su mente y se dispuso a aceptar lo que fuera que **

**Terrence quisiera hacer. **

**Se estaba entregando. Eso era lo que él **

**quería, ¿no? **

—**Es solo para mí. Nadie puede tocarla — **

**contestó fulminando al príncipe goloso con los **

**ojos—. Pero, Prince. **

—**¿Sí, King? **

—**Puedes hacerme los honores. **

**Dio la vuelta a Candace y le ofreció la espalda. **

**Terrence la miró a los ojos y la tomó de la **

**barbilla. Candace parpadeó confusa, nerviosa, un **

**poco asustada y excitada... Extraña mezcla. **

—**Deshaz un poco el lazado —ordenó Terrence **

**sin dejar de mirarla—. Voy a atormentarte un **

**rato, Nala. **

**Ella entreabrió la boca y sacó la lengua para **

**lamerse el labio inferior. Sus ojos verdes de gato **

**se veían enormes tras el antifaz rojo. **

—**Como desees, señor. **

**Prince procedió a deshacer el lazado con **

**suavidad y se permitió la licencia de acariciarle **

**la espalda con los dedos. **

—**Prince. — Terrence le dirigió una mirada de **

**advertencia. **

**El príncipe levantó las manos y murmuró **

**una disculpa divertida: **

—**Mea culpa, pero no lo he podido evitar. **

**Se me han ido las manos. **

**La gente se echó a reír y aplaudió al **

**príncipe por ayudar a Candace. **

—**Una silla —pidió Terrence con ojos ardientes. **

**Candace no veía a nadie en la sala, solo a Lion. **

**A Terrence y a esa mirada hambrienta que depositaba **

**en toda su persona. No había música, Annie **

**Lennox no empezaba a entonar su Love song for **

**a vampire y no existían los mirones. Solo él y **

**ella. **

—**Mira qué concentrada está en él — **

**cuchicheaban las voces, agradadas por su actitud. **

**Alguien trajo una silla y todos aplaudieron **

**de nuevo. **

**Y en ese preciso momento, Terrence la tomó de **

**la cintura y la subió a la silla. Pensaba que la iba a **

**sentar sobre sus rodillas, pero nada de eso. **

**Quería ponerla a prueba y exponerla ante todos. **

**La silla no era muy alta, pero sí lo suficiente **

**como para que sus pechos, ahora más libres y **

**sueltos dentro del corsé, quedaran a la altura del **

**rostro de Terrence. **

—**Nadie te tocará, nadie te tendrá. No **

**tengas miedo, preciosa. **

—**No, señor —replicó hipnotizada. **

—**Te luzco porque detrás de un gran amo **

**siempre hay una gran sumisa; y quiero que todos **

**vean lo bonita que eres y lo que nunca podrán **

**tener. —Con suavidad y reverencia bajó un poco **

**el corsé y expuso sus pechos blancos con sus **

**pezones rosados de punta por el repentino frío y **

**también por su ardor interior—. Dios... **

—**¿Señor? **

**Terrence abrió la boca, apretó los pechos entre **

**sus dedos y empezó a morder los pezones con **

**fuerza y después con suavidad. A lamerlos y a **

**succionarlos con un hambre inhumana. **

**Candace abrió la boca para coger bocanadas de **

**aire. Sus rodillas temblaron sobre la silla. No **

**estaba preparada para ello y, sin embargo, lo **

**estaba. Era una situación insólita y nueva para **

**ella. Llevó las manos a su cabeza y le abrazó con **

**fuerza mientras echaba el cuello hacia atrás, con **

**su pelo largo y rubio medio recogido, cayendo en **

**cascada por su espalda; como un tributo a la **

**canción de amor para un vampiro que sonaba en **

**aquellos momentos; una imagen que era una oda **

**al pecado y al libertinaje y que, por la belleza de **

**su estética, quedaría grabada para siempre en la **

**retina de todos los asistentes a aquella cita **

**clandestina. **

**Después de los aplausos y de todo lo que **

**provocó el número de Candace y Terrence, los asistentes **

**se dispersaron. **

**Terrence estaba preocupado por Candace. Ahora ya **

**ni hablaba. Antes podía soltar comentarios **

**demasiado halagadores y falsos; pero después del **

**rato que estuvo estimulándole los pechos ante **

**todos, la joven se quedó callada y muy acalorada. **

**Terrence no permitió que nadie se le acercara, **

**tal y como había prometido. Podían admirarla **

**desde lejos o desde cerca, pero nunca, bajo **

**ninguna circunstancia, tocar. Él era muy celoso **

**de lo suyo y no compartía. No como otros amos **

**hacían. **

**Había hombres y mujeres que adoraban ver a **

**sus parejas disfrutar con otros, amaban el placer **

**que eso les provocaba; y Terrence ya había dejado de **

**juzgar lo que era correcto o no. El placer era **

**placer, fuera como fuese, y cada uno lo **

**encontraba en diferentes formas. **

**Pero él no. **

—**¿Te molesta que te miren, lady Nala? **

—**¿Debería, señor? **

—**No debería —dijo una voz de mujer a sus **

**espaldas—, si es lo que desea tu pareja. **

**Candace y Terrence se giraron a la vez. **

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa y **

**Candace hizo lo mismo. **

**Conocía a esa mujer. La había visto en las **

**fichas de consulta de los informes policiales. Era **

**ella. **

**Se trataba de Sharon: la Reina de las Arañas; **

**y la foto, para su desgracia, no le hacía justicia. **

**Llevaba un vestido de pedrería negra y una **

**máscara igual del mismo color. Sus ojos color **

**caramelo estaban pintados con kohl oscuro, de **

**modo que incluso parecía que llevaba un antifaz **

**debajo del suyo de pedrería. **

**Era hermosa, alta y atractiva. De labios **

**gruesos y seductores. Llevaba el pelo rubio y **

**rizado recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, y caía **

**haciendo ondas graciosas sobre sus hombros. **

**Pero, inquietantemente, no había nada de **

**gracioso en Sharon. **

**Era una mujer muy peligrosa, fría y tan **

**segura de sí misma que incluso provocaba **

**respeto. Hermosa como un tigre, y agresiva **

**como sus fauces. **

**Sharon sonrió a Terrence con otra inclinación de **

**cabeza y después centró toda su belleza de los **

**hielos en Candace. **

**Candace pensó automáticamente en Leslie; y el **

**respeto que pudiera tenerle a esa beldad, se **

**evaporó como el hielo en el fuego. **

**No sabían hasta qué punto esa mujer, de no **

**más de treinta años, estaba involucrada con el **

**tráfico de personas. Terrence confiaba en que no lo **

**estaba, y opinaba que solo los Villanos sabían lo **

**que se cocía con el popper y los secuestros; por **

**eso nunca se dejaban ver. **

—**¿Será tu pareja en el torneo, King? — **

**preguntó Sharon estudiándola con intriga—. Es **

**deliciosa. **

—**No lo sé, aún —contestó dejando a Candace **

**de piedra. La Reina de las Arañas no recibía los **

**informes de los asistentes finales hasta el día de **

**inicio del torneo. Podía hacer un tanteo entre **

**clubes para invitar a los más especializados en **

**según qué técnicas, pero no era ella quien decidía **

**a quien escogían y a quien no. Eso pasaba por los **

**Villanos. **

**Candace apretó los puños, pero bajó los ojos al **

**suelo. —Eh, monada. —Sharon le alzó la barbilla **

**con delicadeza. **

—**Mi señor no deja que nadie me toque — **

**contestó Candace con los ojos verdes claros y muy **

**desafiantes. Demasiado para una sumisa. «No me **

**toques o te corto la mano, guarra». ¿Por qué le **

**tenía tanta rabia? Tal vez Sharon solo era otra **

**practicante más de BDSM con otro tipo de rango **

**superior dentro del mundillo, pero practicante al **

**fin y al cabo. No obstante, según decía el **

**informe, aquella noche la Reina de las Arañas **

**estuvo en el local en el que se encontraban Leslie **

**y Clint. ¿Tenía algo que ver con la muerte del **

**amigo de Terrence? ¿Y con la desaparición de su **

**hermana? **

**Sharon arqueó las perfectas cejas rubias por **

**encima del antifaz, y sus ojos caramelo la **

**miraron con un respeto renovado. **

—**Así que tu amo no deja que te toque nadie, **

**eh... **

**Candace miró a Terrence de reojo para ver cuál era **

**su actitud. El muy cretino sonreía entretenido **

**mientras miraba la interacción que tenía lugar **

**entre ellas. **

—**No —recalcó sin miedo. **

**Ella se echó a reír y se llevó la mano a un **

**compartimento que tenía en el interior de la **

**falda. **

—**Casualmente, Lady Nala, tengo algo por **

**aquí que tal vez te interese. —Sacó una tarjeta **

**roja, con un dragón enrollado en su esquina, en la **

**que ponía: **

**Estás invitada al segundo torneo de Dragones **

**y Mazmorras D/s. **

**Si deseas asistir, regístrate en el foro de **

**Dragones y Mazmorras D/s **

**y **

**no dudes en contactar por mensaje privado **

**con la Reina de las Arañas. **

**Ella te lo facilitará todo. **

—**Si al final tu señor no acaba llevándote — **

**dirigió a Terrence una mirada acusadora—, a mí me **

**encantaría verte en él. Es una invitación doble. **

**Puedes traer a quien tú quieras para jugar. **

**Candace aceptó la tarjeta y se la guardó **

**provocativamente en el interior del corsé. **

—**No creo que la necesite, pero gracias... **

—**Domina —recalcó ella, deseando **

**escuchar el título dominante de sus labios. **

**Candace no sabía si decirlo o no. Odiaba a esa **

**mujer, puede que injustificadamente, pero no le **

**caía bien. Tal vez por el modo que tenía de mirar **

**a Terrence como si lo conociera mejor que ella. **

**O, tal vez, porque había visto a Leslie **

**aquella noche en la que desapareció y la había **

**dejado en manos de gente peligrosa. **

**Pero no quería decírselo; sobre todo porque **

**ella, como sumisa, solo se entregaba a Lion: solo **

**le había prometido sumisión a él, los demás se la **

**traían floja. Seguramente, habría sumisas que **

**también obedecían a otros amos. Ella no. **

**Candace permaneció callada, y un fulgor de **

**interés y atención apareció en las profundidades **

**caramelo de la domina. **

—**Tienes la opción de venir sola también — **

**le explicó Sharon—, en calidad de lo que tú **

**quieras; pero, si no lo haces y al final apareces **

**con King —sonrió segura de sí misma y acercó **

**su nariz respingona hasta casi rozar la de Candace—, **

**reza por encontrar los cofres y superar los **

**duelos. De lo contrario, si yo estoy en el **

**escenario, y créeme que estoy en todos — **

**remarcó—, te enseñaré a obedecerme de verdad. **

**Y me encantará hacerlo, chica rebelde. —Le **

**golpeó la nariz con el índice de modo cariñoso. **

**Candace sonrió con frialdad. **

—**Ya veremos. —Estaba loca. Estaba **

**desafiándola ante los presentes en la sala y era **

**consciente de que había muchos ojos posados en **

**ellos tres. **

—**Ya veremos. —Le guiñó un ojo coqueta, **

**tomó a Terrence de la mano y le dijo—: Saco a tu **

**amo a bailar. ¿Sabes que se mueve muy bien? **

**Apuesto a que tú ya lo sabes. **

**Terrence y Sharon desaparecieron entre la **

**multitud que se congregaba para bailar una balada **

**que empezaba con las notas de un piano: Hush **

**Hush Hush de Paula Cole y Peter Gabriel. **

**Candace, estupefacta por ver cómo Terrence sí que **

**podía irse con la Reina de las Arañas y bailar con **

**ella, se dio la vuelta en busca de más ponche. Se **

**sentía expuesta e inquietantemente observada, y **

**no solo por los hombres y mujeres que la **

**deseaban. **

**Chocó con el pecho de Prince. El amo **

**miraba penetrantemente a Sharon y, **

**curiosamente, Sharon era consciente de su **

**mirada negra sobre ella porque, de vez en cuando, **

**miraba hacia él. **

**Candace frunció el ceño, vigilándolos a uno y a **

**otro. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? **

—**Sharon ya ha atrapado a King en su tela de **

**araña —murmuró Prince. Parecía contrariado y **

**desaprobaba abiertamente la actitud de la rubia—. **

**¿Te apetece salir al balcón a tomar el aire? **

**Candace buscó a Terrence con los ojos... **

—**A él no ha parecido importarle dejarte **

**sola en medio del mar de tiburones —dijo el **

**guapo y alto amo—, no tienes por qué **

**preocuparte por lo que él vaya a pensar. Ya me ha **

**dicho que no puedo tocar... Así que... No lo haré. **

—**No estoy segura de eso —musitó Candace **

**con atrevimiento. **

**Prince sonrió. **

—**No muerdo, pero es mejor retirarte un **

**poco de los lobos. Tu performance en la silla ha **

**despertado el interés de muchos amos que **

**buscan mujeres como tú. **

—**¿En serio? —miró por encima del **

**hombro—. ¿Y cómo soy yo? **

—**Especial. Bella. Única y entregada. **

**¿Él la veía así de verdad o era una treta para **

**llevársela al balcón y tirarle los tejos? Prince era **

**como un príncipe, tal y como su apodo de amo **

**indicaba: apuesto, galante, caballeroso y con un **

**porte distinguido. Y era guapo, muy guapo. Pero **

**había algo oscuro y peligroso detrás de su antifaz **

**y de sus ojos negros como la noche. **

—**Gracias. Pero creo que no habéis mirado **

**bien —Claro que no. Ella se había dejado ir **

**porque era el cretino de Terrence quien la sujetaba. **

**De lo contrario, nunca hubiera hecho eso... **

—**Oh, no lo creo, belle. Veo lo que hay. Y **

**lo que ahora hay es que tienes a unas cuantas **

**hienas a tu alrededor. King se ha ido con Sharon **

**sin importarle ese detalle. ¿Te está probando? **

**¿Lo hacía? Le buscó entre la multitud **

**enmascarada. No lo vio. **

—**Eres una novata. Se nota a leguas. Déjame **

**escoltarte mientras tu amo no lo haga. **

**Sí. Prince tenía razón. Pero se equivocaba **

**en una cosa: a ella no le importaba que Terrence **

**estuviera con la rubia mantis. Y para **

**demostrárselo a él y a sí misma, accedió en **

**tomar el brazo que ofrecía el príncipe y salir con **

**él de la sala. **

—**¿Hace mucho que tú y King estáis juntos? **

**Candace bebió ponche. Mejor beber que hablar. **

**Prince estaba apoyado en la barandilla de hierro **

**negra y observaba la plaza a sus pies. La gente iba **

**y venía, las luces del Barrio Francés alumbraban **

**sus rostros ebrios y alegres, faltos de auténtica **

**diversión, deseosos de algo más que no **

**encontraban. El rostro del príncipe recortado por **

**la luz de la luna era digno de un retrato bucólico **

**y embrujador. **

—**¿No me vas a contestar? **

—**En realidad, yo no hablo con nadie de mi **

**relación con King. **

—**¿Hay una relación sentimental de por **

**medio? —No creo que eso deba importarte. **

**Prince se giró hacia ella sonriendo **

**asombrado. **

—**Eres una sumisa muy maleducada. **

—**No soy una esclava. Yo solo respondo a **

**King. No me apetece probar nada más. **

**Los ojos azabaches de Prince brillaron con **

**animadversión hacia algún recuerdo no muy **

**pasado, y también con anhelo por esperar oír de **

**otra boca esas mismas palabras hacia sí mismo. **

—**Eso es algo que a King nunca le importó **

**respecto a otras mujeres. No le importó que ya **

**estuvieran vinculadas a otro amo; no le importó **

**que no se debieran tocar. No le importó nada... **

**Candace dejó de beber su ponche, que, por **

**cierto, estaba delicioso. Tuvo ganas de quitarse el **

**antifaz y coger a Prince de la pajarita para **

**sacudirle y que le explicara todo. ¿Estaba **

**hablando de Terrence y su relación con otras **

**mujeres? ¿Con alguna que había importado más **

**de la cuenta a Prince? ¿De qué hablaba? **

—**¿Quieres hablar sobre mi amo?— **

**preguntó recordando que debía comportarse **

**como una sumisa ejemplar. **

—**Solo te advierto. Me caes bien; y si no **

**tienes sentimientos por él, siempre podrías **

**probar conmigo más adelante. Soy un amo muy **

**cariñoso. **

—**¿Crees que King no lo es?—«Lo era hasta **

**que decidió volverme loca, emborracharme, **

**llevarme a la cama y decir muchísimas tonterías **

**románticas para, al día siguiente, romperme el **

**corazón sin titubear». **

—**King no respeta a nada ni a nadie. **

**«No me digas». **

—**No tiene sentimientos —continuó Prince. **

**«¿En serio?, no me había dado cuenta». **

—**Así que no esperes que se enamore de ti y **

**te prometa fidelidad, porque no sabe lo que es **

**eso —espetó con acidez—. Puede que un día vea **

**a la mujer de otro hombre, una mujer enamorada, **

**y decida marcarse el reto de llevársela a la cama. **

**Y King es muy persuasivo: consigue todo lo que **

**se propone, por muy imposible que sea. **

**Candace miró hacia otro lado, a un grupo de **

**chicos que vitoreaban y silbaban a un grupo de **

**chicas. Así que Prince había tenido a una mujer a **

**la que había amado mucho y King se la había **

**levantado... ¿A eso se refería? **

—**En todo caso, Prince, King puede hacer **

**eso porque es un hombre libre, amoral, pero libre **

—**recalcó asqueada—. No obstante, si hay **

**alguien a quien se deba culpar en ese caso que me **

**estás exponiendo es a la mujer, la única que tenía **

**un compromiso real con otra persona. **

—**Supongo que tienes razón, pero quería **

**advertirte sobre el peligro de salir con el rey de **

**la selva: al final, todos los animales se doblegan **

**ante su ley. **

**Prince apretó el vaso del ponche y, **

**controlando el temblor de su mano, lo dejó en **

**una mesita de la terraza. Observó a Candace y ella lo **

**miró a su vez por encima del hombro. **

—**Gracias por tu... advertencia —agradeció **

**Candace. Pensaba que la conversación se iba a **

**quedar ahí, pero no fue así. **

—**Señorita —Prince se inclinó como un **

**príncipe de verdad—, ¿me permite este baile? **

**Candace frunció el ceño. Ese hombre no **

**desistía. Y bien mirado, ¿por qué no? Terrence estaba **

**bailando con Spiderwoman en algún rincón de **

**aquella sala. La había dejado sola; y aunque **

**pretendía hacerse la fuerte, se sentía ultrajada. **

**Bailar podía. Bailar le apetecía. **

**Claro que sí. Bailaría con Prince; y al **

**demonio con las consecuencias. **

—**Con mucho gusto, Prince —hizo una **

**reverencia femenina. **

**Prince sonrió, rodeado de oscuridad, como **

**el príncipe de las tinieblas que luchaba por **

**alcanzar un poco de esa luz que acabaría con su **

**tormento. **

**Candace tomó su mano y Prince la atrajo a su **

**cuerpo. **

**«América engendra a unos hombres **

**enormes y grandes», pensó mientras echaba el **

**cuello hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos. **

**Él la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo **

**mientras le tomaba la mano con la otra. **

**Se movieron al ritmo de Crush, de David **

**Archuletta. **

**No era exactamente una balada; pero eso a la **

**gente del salón le daba igual. Era una excusa **

**perfecta para rozarse y buscar consuelo los unos **

**en brazos de los otros. Para rozarse, acariciarse y **

**seguir jugando. **

**A veces se escuchaba el sonido de una fusta **

**o de un látigo al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de **

**algún asistente, a lo que le seguían gemidos y **

**risas. **

**Candace permanecía embrujada por la variedad **

**de sonidos que se daban lugar allí. ****Todos **

**excitantes. **

—**Do you ever think when you´re all alone **

—**canturreó Prince al oído de Candace con voz **

**preciosa y melódica—... All that we can be, **

**where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling **

**in love? Is it really just another crush? **

**Cuando Candace escuchó su voz, se lo imaginó **

**cantando desnudo en el balcón de su castillo, con **

**sus murciélagos volando a su alrededor y los **

**lobos blancos a sus pies, encantando a la luna con **

**su belleza y su increíble voz... Y supo, sin miedo **

**a equivocarse, que Prince tenía el corazón roto. **

**Como lo tenía ella. **

—**Lo siento, Prince —le dijo Candace, **

**descubriendo un poco de sí misma ante la **

**sinceridad reflejada en la mirada atormentada de **

**Prince—. Siento que te hicieran daño —«Y que **

**fuera King quien te lo provocara». **

**Él se tensó y hundió los dedos en la cintura **

**de Candace para transmitirle fuerzas, o quizá para **

**recibirlas de ella. **

—**Yo también lo siento por ti. —Reconoció **

**inclinándose sobre su oído, dando vueltas con **

**ella sobre su mismo eje, bailando como si fueran **

**una pareja que se hiciera confidencias. **

—**Y yo también lo siento por ella —dijo la **

**voz cortante de Sharon a sus espaldas. **

**Candace se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada por la **

**interrupción y la frialdad de sus palabras. Terrence **

**estaba detrás de Sharon, mirándola con **

**reprobación. **

**Candace no soltó a Prince y él no la soltó a **

**ella: como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en **

**desafiar a aquella otra pareja poderosa. **

**La Reina de las Arañas y el rey de la selva. **

**Increíble pareja la que hacían ambos y, aun **

**así, les separaba un mundo, pensó Candace. **

**Sharon se apoyó en la puerta del balcón **

**fingiendo diversión ante lo que veía. Aunque sus **

**ojos marrones claros, que analizaban a Prince, **

**descubrían un despecho intrínseco. **

**Terrence no se divertía. En absoluto. Sus ojos **

**índigos destilaban rabia y decepción por todos **

** miraba de reojo a Sharon y mantenía **

**la mano de Candace enlazada con la suya. **

—**Pensé que King te había dicho que nadie **

**podía tocarte, Nala. —Sharon alzó el índice y lo **

**movió de un lado al otro, haciendo una negación **

**y riéndose de la situación—. No, no, no... Chica **

**mala. No puedes desobedecer a tu amo en **

**público, ¿acaso King no te lo ha enseñado? **

—**Sharon. — Terrence la calló con solo **

**pronunciar su nombre, sin apartar su atención de **

**Candace—. Cl... Lady Nala, ven aquí ahora mismo. **

**Un escalofrío recorría la columna vertebral **

**de Candace. **

—**¿He hecho algo mal, señor?—preguntó **

**Candace candorosamente, soltando la mano de **

**Prince. **

—**Si me lo estás preguntando — Terrence habló **

**entre dientes y dio tres pasos hasta coger a Candace **

**del antebrazo y apartarla de la cercanía de Prince **

**de un tirón—, es que tenemos un problema. **

—**No sea muy duro conmigo, señor. Puede **

**que no me hayas explicado bien las cosas, aunque **

**seguro que no lo he entendido bien porque tú **

**eres perfecto... Amo. —Candace hizo un mohín, **

**riéndose de él ante Sharon y Prince. **

**La Reina de las Arañas abrió la boca **

**sorprendida, estupefacta ante la osadía de aquella **

**chica. **

—**Dios mío... O estás loca o te encanta que **

**te zurren —susurró Sharon pasmada. **

**Prince escondió una carcajada y eso **

**provocó que Sharon frunciera el ceño y se **

**concentrara en él, como si nunca lo hubiese visto **

**reír. **

**A Terrence le palpitaba un músculo en la **

**barbilla; o varios. **

**A Candace ya le daba igual. Adoraba volverle **

**loco y hacerlo rabiar. ¿Quién se había creído que **

**era? Terrence, King, como se llamase... No era el **

**hombre que ella creía. Si podía meterse en la **

**cama de otras parejas y destruirlas; si podía follar **

**sin sentimientos; si no le importaba hacerle daño **

**como había hecho aquella tarde... Y le daba igual **

**ponerse a bailar con la Reina de las Arañas, **

**dejándola sola en un salón atestado de amos **

**deseosos de hincarle el diente; entonces, **

**desaprobarlo, enfurecerlo, desafiarlo o no... Ya **

**no le importaba. Porque ella no le importaba a él. **

**Estaba cansada. Y lo único que quería era **

**meterse ya en el torneo, llevarse a Leslie y **

**acabar con esa locura. Y no volver a ver nunca **

**jamás a ese hombre vestido de negro con el **

**antifaz blanco. **

**No lo vería más si quería seguir cuerda. Lo **

**aguantaría esos días y después punto y final. **

**Prince se echó a reír y se apartó de la **

**terraza, rozando el brazo de Sharon. Esta lo retiró **

**de golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera **

**quemado. **

**Prince la miró de soslayo, de arriba abajo, y **

**ella, inverosímilmente, miró al frente, **

**ignorándole mientras se frotaba la zona en la que **

**se habían rozado. **

—**No seas demasiado duro con ella, King. **

**Esta sí que vale la pena —murmuró Prince. **

**Sharon se tensó ante aquellas palabras e **

**inclinó el rostro a un lado, esperando que el **

**príncipe desapareciera. **

—**Vete a la mierda, Prince —gruñó Terrence **

**con voz ronca, sin dejar de mirar a Candace**

—**Elige. **

—**¿Que elija qué, señor? —replicó Candace **

**acercándose a Terrence y tocándole la pajarita. Era **

**genial actuar así. Nada era verdad; podía ser tan **

**dañina como quisiera. **

—**¿Dónde quieres que te castigue? ¿Aquí, **

**delante de todos, o en otro sitio? **

—**¿Pero me vas a castigar, señor? ¿Por **

**bailar una sola vez con Prince? —deslizó el **

**índice por el cuello abotonado de su camisa. **

—**No tienes ni idea, querida —susurró Terrence **

**como un animal herido—. ¡Ni idea! **

**Esas palabras hicieron tambalear un poco su **

**atrevimiento, pero ya iba lanzada de cabeza. Esa **

**era Candace fingiendo ser sumisa y disciplente. Si la **

**quería así esos días, así la tendría. **

—**Entonces, señor, si es tu deseo **

**castigarme, hazlo aquí: delante de todos. —Le **

**retó, manteniendo el tipo—. No hay nada que **

**esconder, ¿verdad? **

**Terrence se retiró como si le hubiera dado una **

**bofetada. **

**Ella entrecerró los ojos. **

**Él detuvo la mano que hurgaba en el botón **

**del cuello de su camisa. **

—**¿Ese es tu deseo, Nala? **

**«¿Nala? ¡¿Nala?! ¡¿Quién coño era Nala?! **

**¡Soy Candace!», quiso gritar Candace. Nadie sabía quién **

**era. Ella no era ella. No era Candace Andry, **

**porque Candace no era ese tipo de mujer. Y, **

**definitivamente, Terrence no era el niño a quien ella **

**tiraba de las orejas de pequeño. Este hombre, **

**peligroso y nocivo para su salud emocional, era **

**un desconocido, un amo y soberano, pero solo de **

**él mismo; de ella no lo iba a ser jamás. **

—**Sí, señor. Ese es mi deseo. Hazlo aquí. **

**Súbeme la falda y azótame. Vamos, lo estoy **

**deseando. **

**Terrence sonrió cínicamente y la desdeñó. **

—**Qué pena que no me importe lo que **

**desees ahora. Y menos, cuando me has **

**desilusionado de este modo. Tendrás tu castigo. **

—**Tiró de ella y la alejó de la terraza, alejándose **

**de la Reina—. Pero no aquí. **

**Esta sonrió gélidamente y la despidió con la **

**mano. **

**########**

**En el BDSM hay amos **

**buenos y amos malos. Igual **

**que en la vida hay personas **

**vainilla buenas y personas **

**vainilla malas. **

**Una mujer debería saber identificar **

**inmediatamente quién es un **

**amo real y honesto y quién **

**no por el modo en que la **

**acaricia con la fusta. Si **

**golpea y hiere repetidas **

**veces y hace que te sientas **

**inseguro/ra, aléjate. **

**El Jeep corría y derrapaba por la carretera. **

**Candace miraba al frente. No temía la velocidad, **

**nunca le había dado miedo correr. Pero correría **

**con Terrence esa noche y asumiría los riesgos de **

**provocar al animal más salvaje de todos. **

**Terrence apretaba tanto la mandíbula que se la **

**iba a partir. **

**Llegaron a su casa en veinte minutos; y nada **

**más aparcar, él le abrió la puerta como un **

**caballero, pero la sacó del coche como un pirata. **

—**Al jardín, Candace. —Ordenó tirando de ella **

**y llevándola casi a trompicones. **

—**Claro, señor —canturreó motivada por la **

**excitación, la rabia y la adrenalina. **

**Terrence no podía creérselo. Candace había bailado **

**con Prince, mientras este le sobaba la oreja. **

**Prince y él no se llevaban nada bien por algo que **

**había sucedido en el pasado. Y ahora el amo **

**quería devolvérsela jugando con su Candace. **

**Ni hablar. No le iba a dejar. **

**Y Candace... Candace estaba jugando con fuego. **

**¿Qué pensaba que estaba insinuando cuando había **

**dicho ante todos que ella era de él y que nadie la **

**podía tocar? Pensaba que lo había comprendido. **

**Pero al encontrársela en brazos de Prince, se dio **

**cuenta de que Candace solo comprendía lo que le **

**convenía. **

**No sabía jugar con él. **

**No sabía obedecerle. **

**No quería hacerle feliz. **

**No entendía que él no quería hacerle daño **

**jamás y que los castigos que a él le gustaban eran **

**los que implicaban juegos sexuales, no lecciones **

**de comportamiento. **

**Pero ella lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Pedía a **

**gritos un cuerpo a cuerpo. **

**La dejó bajo el platanero del jardín. **

—**¿Quieres que juguemos duro, Candace? — **

**preguntó atormentado y asustado por sus **

**emociones. **

—**Quiero complacerte, señor —musitó **

**dulcemente, llevando su interpretación hasta sus **

**últimas consecuencias. **

—**¡¿De verdad?! —le gritó a la cara. **

**Candace se retiró levemente; lo suficiente **

**como para recomponerse y parpadear por la **

**impresión. **

—**¿Cómo puedes jugar conmigo así cuando **

**teníamos a la Reina de las Arañas con nosotros? **

**¿Te das cuenta de que no le puedes dar ningún **

**tipo de poder? ¿Por qué crees que la Reina va a **

**estos sitios? ¡Porque quiere conocer a las **

**parejas, averiguar los puntos débiles de los **

**demás y luego desafiarlos y jugar con ellos! ¡Le **

**gusta llevarlos al límite! Ella es... Ella se da **

**cuenta de todo, es muy inteligente... ¡A Sharon no **

**le puedes dar cancha, Candace! ¿En qué mierda **

**estabas pensando? **

**Candace tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y callar. **

**No había pensado en ello. Cuando vio a Sharon, **

**lo único que le vino a la mente fue una tela de **

**araña y Leslie apresada en sus redes. Y después, **

**la vio como una mantis, cuando sacó a bailar a **

**Terrence. **

**Terrence nunca había bailado con ella. No sabía **

**cómo bailaba. Pero Sharon se había encargado de **

**asegurarle que lo hacía muy bien. **

**Zorra. ¡Zorra! **

—**Conoces muy bien a Sharon, señor — **

**repuso ella, observando cómo trabajaba Terrence **

**colocando la cuerda por el arnés de la rama del **

**árbol. ¿Cuándo lo había puesto ahí? Claro, **

**olvidaba que Terrence había hecho de su jardín chill **

**out, una mazmorra de dominación y sumisión—. **

**Prince también lo cree. **

—**¡Prince es imbécil, Candace! —le gritó—. Y **

**tú tonta por creer lo que dice. Ese hombre no **

**vería la verdad ni aunque le pateara el culo. Está **

**ciego... —Él piensa más o menos lo mismo de ti, **

**aunque algo peor. **

—**¿Y tú le crees? **

—**Yo tampoco pienso demasiado bien de ti, **

**señor. **

—**Le crees —gruñó decepcionado—. Crees **

**de verdad que me voy metiendo en camas **

**ajenas... Increíble. Puede que tenga gustos **

**distintos en cuanto al sexo, pero no soy de ese **

**tipo de hombres, Candace. **

—**¿Ah no? **

**Terrence hundió los hombros, de espaldas a ella. **

**No podía ser que Candace pensara que era tan hijo de **

**puta. Se había portado mal con ella esa tarde; y **

**ahora estaba pagando el recibo. **

**Tiró de los extremos de las cuerdas para **

**afianzar su sujeción. La miró y le dijo con **

**dureza: —Ven aquí. **

**Candace no se echaría atrás. Dio un paso y se **

**colocó donde él pedía. **

**Terrence la desvistió hasta dejarla en braguitas, **

**medias y ligas. Le alzó los brazos por encima de **

**la cabeza hasta atar sus muñecas con la cuerda. **

—**¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó intentando **

**tranquilizarse. **

—**No me das miedo, Terrence. Tú eres **

**responsable de tus actos, señor. Y yo he accedido **

**a participar en esto contigo. No me pienso echar **

**atrás. Si la doma tiene que ser así, que así sea. **

—**¿Crees...? —Inhaló, apretando los dientes, **

**como si no creyera su actitud—. ¿Crees que de **

**verdad te podría hacer daño? **

**«Ya me has hecho daño, Terrence », reconoció a **

**punto de derrumbarse. Sabía que él nunca la **

**dañaría físicamente. Lo que iba a hacerle solo **

**sería una estimulación para luego someterla al **

**placer. Los azotes sexuales no le daban miedo. **

**No le contestó y se quedó callada, ambos **

**midiéndose con los ojos. **

—**Odias a Prince, pero me llevaste a su **

**local para ver si le escogía como amo. Me **

**ofreciste a él al principio —le recordó herida—. **

**¿Y ahora te pones así porque he bailado con él? **

**Terrence le ató las muñecas con la cuerda, sin **

**sujetarla ni apretarla demasiado fuerte, para **

**asegurarse de que la circulación corría **

**perfectamente. **

—**Me pongo así porque has expuesto tus **

**emociones ante un montón de gente que puede **

**que nos encontremos en el torneo. Me pongo así **

—**repitió tirando de la cuerda con la polea y **

**alzándola dos palmos por encima del césped—, **

**porque has puesto en riesgo nuestra misión. **

**¿Sabes la de gente que ahora querrá retarnos o **

**querrá eliminarme para quedarse contigo? Los **

**amos buscan sumisas, ¿comprendes? Sharon **

**sabrá cómo dirigir los duelos y disfrutará **

**poniéndonos en situaciones comprometidas. Yo **

**no podré protegerte con tantos frentes abiertos, **

**¿no lo entiendes? Y nuestro objetivo es llegar a **

**la final, Candace. Se trataba de dar una imagen de **

**unidad y no de constante desafío. La has jodido, **

**Candace. Soy el amo más fuerte. E irán todos a por **

**nosotros —se lamentó. **

**Candace asumió su parte de culpa. Terrence tenía **

**razón: las emociones se le habían ido de las **

**manos. Él podía fingir y actuar porque no sentía **

**nada por ella; pero ella no podía comportarse así, **

**como si no sucediera nada. **

**Le dolía su rechazo. **

**Le hacía daño verlo bailar con Sharon. **

**Y lo peor: enfermaba si pensaba en él **

**compartiendo lecho y juegos con ella, una mujer **

**del mundo BDSM que era una cabeza importante **

**en Dragones y Mazmorras DS y que podía estar **

**relacionada con la desaparición de Leslie y la **

**muerte de Clint. **

—**¿Te has acostado con Sharon? —se lo **

**preguntó de golpe, con voz monótona, sin pensar **

**siquiera. **

—**Sharon está en el BDSM desde hace años. **

**Es una domina importante, Candace. Y es un reclamo **

**para el torneo, por eso está ahí como Reina de **

**las Arañas —explicó cansado. **

—**No me has contestado. **

—**No te mereces mi contestación después **

**de lo que me has hecho esta noche —replicó **

**seco. **

**Candace se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo **

**sus palabras, pero no pudo. **

—**¡Sharon podría estar involucrada en la **

**desaparición de Leslie! —gritó perdiendo la **

**calma, colgada de la cuerda. **

—**Ella no tiene nada que ver con eso — **

**contestó llanamente—. He bailado con ella para **

**preguntarle por su visita a Nueva York en el local **

**en el que estuvieron Leslie y Clint aquella noche. **

**Sharon jugó con los roleadores, pero estuvo solo **

**una hora con ellos. Llegó, jugó y se fue antes de **

**que Clint y Leslie entraran en escena. **

—**¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Por qué la crees?! **

**¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! **

—**Porque Sharon no es una sádica, Candace. **

**Ella puede ser una mujer dura y fría, pero no es **

**una jodida psicópata asesina. La utilizan para un **

**fin, como a casi todos los demás. Y nuestro **

**trabajo es averiguar quién es consciente de lo que **

**están haciendo con algunos sumisos y quién no. **

**Debemos encontrar la manzana podrida. Pero **

**tenemos que hacerlo con disimulo, joder, no a **

**base de numeritos y llamando la atención como **

**esta noche. **

**¿Numeritos? ¡Aquello era el colmo! **

—**¡Tú me has sacado de la mansión a rastras! **

**¡Tú debiste aclararme qué querías de mí y cómo **

**debía comportarme! ¡Eres el agente al cargo y **

**tienes que avisarme de esas cosas, Granchester! **

**¡Debiste darme el motivo por el que fuimos a esa **

**maldita fiesta! **

—**Por tu disciplina —contestó nervioso. **

—**¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Debiste decirme que **

**querías encontrarte con la Reina, que ella **

**acudiría a esa última fiesta antes del torneo! ¡Y **

**no lo has hecho! **

—**¡No lo he hecho porque no sabes **

**controlarte, Candace! ¡Sé lo que piensas de Sharon! **

**¡La quieres ver como a una villana!, pero no **

**puedes confundirte y no me puedo arriesgar a que **

**lo eches todo a perder con tu temperamento! **

**Llevo un año metido en el rol, Candace. ¡Sé lo que **

**hay! ¡Sé que no tienen ni puta idea de lo que **

**ocurre! ¡Por eso estamos infiltrados, para ver **

**perfiles e investigar cosas, Candace! —exclamó **

**tomándole de la cintura y zarandeándola—. ¡Por **

**eso no te he dicho nada! **

—**¡Me has mentido! ¡Mentiroso! —La fiesta **

**daba igual. Que conociera íntimamente o no a la **

**Reina daba igual. Le había mentido. La había **

**utilizado, se había acostado con ella... Toda su **

**rabia venía de ahí. **

**Candace apretó los labios y, de repente, **

**necesitó que él la castigara. Necesitó **

**concentrarse en algo que la estimulara, en algo **

**que la calmara e hiciera que sacara toda la furia **

**que arrollaba sus sentidos. **

**Terrence la estaba volviendo loca. Y Terrence tenía **

**razón en muchas cosas, en otras no. **

**Necesitaban el torneo. **

**Necesitaban centrarse en la misión. **

**No podían pasar más tiempo juntos de ese **

**modo, porque uno de los dos acabaría muy mal. Y **

**Candace tenía todos los números. **

**Terrence se quitó la camisa y la pajarita, y se **

**descalzó, quedándose solo en pantalones negros **

**y con el antifaz blanco en su rostro. **

—**No vuelvas a llamarme mentiroso —pidió **

**educadamente, mientras la hacía rodar en la **

**cuerda. **

**Candace sonrió, de vuelta de todo. **

—**¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Me has mentido! —gritó **

**dando vueltas. **

—**¿Estamos hablando de la Reina o de otra **

**cosa, Candace? —La detuvo por las caderas **

**desnudas. **

—**Si te lo tengo que explicar, señor, es que **

**no has estado atento. —Le echó en cara sus **

**propias palabras—. ¡Venga, dame, Terrence! ¡Lo estás **

**deseando! —le provocó. **

**Terrence se pasó la mano por la cabeza rapada. **

**Candace no tenía ni idea de lo que él quería hacerle. **

**El dolor no tenía nada que ver. Lo que quería era **

**poseerla y echarla a perder para otros. Marcarla **

**hasta que Prince y el mundo entero supieran que **

**Candace le pertenecía. Que estaba con él y que la **

**reclamaría después del torneo; no antes ni **

**durante. **

**Corrió al salón, abrió el armario blanco que **

**había al lado de la tele y cogió el rollo de cinta **

**aislante plateada. Si Candace seguía despotricando, **

**la oirían los vecinos; y él no era inmune a sus **

**palabras. Le afectaban. **

**Salió de nuevo y se colocó enfrente de ella. **

**Cortó un trozo de cinta. **

—**¿Me vas a poner eso porque no quieres **

**que me oigan gritar, señor? —dijo con malicia—. **

**Puedes darme tan fuerte como quieras. Cuanto **

**más fuerte, mejor para ti, ¿verdad? Sé que las **

**caricias y la ternura te aburren; y no queremos **

**que te quedes dormido en medio de un castigo. **

**Dios no lo quiera... —Dramatizó dándole donde **

**más le dolía. **

—**No... No es verdad —replicó ofendido—. **

**Te repito que nunca te haría daño. No pego, no **

**golpeo, no marco a las mujeres, Candace. No me **

**confundas con uno de esos —pidió sintiéndose **

**culpable por las acusaciones de la joven—. Pero **

**no quiero seguir escuchando cómo me insultas. **

**Si te pongo la cinta no podrás decir la palabra de **

**seguridad; pero te daré esto... **

—**Antes me muero, que decirla y dejar que **

**ganes. No temas por mí... **

—**Temo por ti y por mí. Por los dos, Candace. **

**Esto no es un juego, no es una competición entre **

**tú y yo. —Le puso una pelota de goma roja, que **

**había sacado de la bolsa, entre las manos **

**húmedas y frías. Él las tenía igual—. Si la tiras al **

**suelo, dejaré el castigo y te desataré. Has **

**aceptado ser mi sumisa este tiempo. Esto implica **

**serlo. —Señaló el árbol y su cuerpo desnudo—. **

**No te haré daño, te lo prometo... Solo lo justo **

**para que pique, escueza y te guste. Pero no te **

**correrás. Los castigos implican sumisión; y **

**muchos no merecen orgasmos. **

—**¿Crees que me importa? Ten clara una **

**cosa: estoy aquí no porque me obligues, no **

**porque seas mi tutor... Si he hecho algo malo de **

**verdad, asumiré el castigo porque me estás **

**formando; pero lo haré porque así lo decido yo, **

**no porque a ti te plazca. Nadie me va a obligar **

**nunca a recibir algo que no quiero recibir. **

—**Esa es la base del DS. Me alegra ver que **

**lo entiendes por fin. ¿Debo suponer que deseas la **

**azotaina? **

—**Tú no puedes hacerme daño, Terrence. Y tus **

**flagelaciones son inofensivas. Así que hazlo de **

**una vez y deja de darme explicaciones. ¡Venga! **

—**le gritó acongojada. **

**Terrence hundió los hombros y clavó la mirada **

**atormentada en el suelo. **

—**No. Puede que no me entiendas... **

—**No. No te entiendo. Y no me interesa **

**hacerlo. Ya no —disfrutó del efecto que tuvieron **

**esas dos últimas palabras en su pose—. **

**Entonces, como desee el señor. —Acercó el **

**rostro a la cinta—. Cúbreme la boca; así no **

**tendrás que escuchar a tu conciencia hablar sobre **

**lo cerdo y cruel que has sido conmigo, agente **

**Granchester. Estoy lista. ¡Márcame de verdad! **

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza y le cubrió los labios **

**con la cinta. **

**Dio un paso atrás. Estudió que las cuerdas **

**estuvieran bien sujetas y que no le hirieran la **

**piel. Vigiló que la cinta no se enredara en ningún **

**pelo. **

**¿Cómo podía Candace pensar que él la azotaría **

**con fuerza y crueldad? Un amo de verdad nunca **

**dañaría a propósito a su mujer. Nunca. Sus azotes **

**iban destinados a motivar y a ejercitar. No a **

**herir. Su dominación y su sumisión no tenían **

**inclinaciones sadomasoquistas. Ni las tendría **

**jamás. **

**Con la cinta plateada, el antifaz rojo, las **

**braguitas y las ligas, colgada como si se **

**sacrificara como una ofrenda a los dioses, era la **

**mujer más hermosa y cautivadora que había visto **

**nunca. Lo esclavizaba. **

**Terrence tuvo ganas de clavarse de rodillas ante **

**ella y entregarle la fusta y el flogger. Todo. **

**Le temblaban las manos, el pecho le dolía y **

**el corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la boca. **

**Exhaló y, obligándose a calmarse, le dijo: **

—**Necesito calmarme. No doy castigos **

**cuando estoy enfadado —se frotó la cara con las **

**manos—. Dame cinco minutos. Ahora vengo. **

**Terrence salió del jardín y de la casa hasta **

**sentarse en el porche delantero. Forzándose a **

**sosegarse, se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y **

**apoyó los codos en sus rodillas. **

**Lamentaba lo que estaba pasando entre **

**ellos. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. **

**Cuando accedió a tomar el caso y después a **

**trabajar con Candace se imaginó las cosas de otro **

**modo. Se imaginó a Candace riendo y pasándolo bien **

**con él, introduciéndola en el mundo de la doma **

**de manera amable, no así. **

**Y no era así porque, al final, todo lo que **

**sentía por ella había estallado en sus narices. **

**Como la noche anterior. **

**Y ella se sentía utilizada y ultrajada. Y con **

**razón. Se calmaría, le hablaría lo mejor que **

**pudiera, intentaría calmarla y decirle la verdad de **

**por qué había decidido ser amo e instruirla a ella. **

**Y después de todo, solo Candace decidiría. **

**Necesitaba caminar. Daría una vuelta a la **

**manzana y regresaría. Nunca pondría la mano **

**encima a Candace si estaba enfadado. **

**Tenía principios y le habían educado bien. **

**Candace se mecía de un lado al otro del árbol. **

**Terrence acababa de dejarla sola, atada y amordazada **

**a una de las ramas de su platanero. **

**Lloraba en silencio. Las lágrimas se **

**deslizaban por su máscara y sus mejillas **

**húmedas. **

**Eso era lo que sucedía cuando sentías algo **

**por alguien y no eras correspondida del mismo **

**modo: que se producían enfrentamientos. **

**Pero tenía derecho a una pataleta. Terrence lo **

**había hecho muy mal. Él no sabía lo que ella **

**había descubierto: le quería. **

**La noche anterior se lo había dicho; pero él **

**no se acordaba de nada, el muy desgraciado. **

**Un ruido al lado de la casita de los trastos y **

**la lavadora llamó su atención. **

**«Ya están los gatos otra vez», pensó... **

**Pero uno de los paneles del muro de madera **

**macizo se movió y se abrió de abajo a arriba por **

**completo. A través del hueco del panel apareció **

**un hombre rubio, vestido de etiqueta, con una **

**máscara azul y una sonrisa en los labios hermosa **

**y sin alma. **

**Candace abrió los ojos de par en par; no se **

**podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se meció en la **

**cuerda de lado a lado. **

**Era Billy Bob, cara de ángel. Alto, fuerte, **

**musculoso, guapo, libre, malvado y enfermo. **

**Había estado en la fiesta; por eso tenía la **

**sensación de que alguien la vigilaba; por eso él **

**llevaba máscara. Y no era la primera vez que **

**estaba en su casa, porque ese era uno de los **

**paneles que no se fijaba bien. Candace había creído **

**que era por la intrusión de los gatos, ya que había **

**surcos en el suelo, como agujeros escarbados, **

**pero el único gato malvado que había entrado en **

**su jardín era Billy Bob. Y tenía ganas de **

**vengarse. **

—**Vaya... Vaya —murmuró con voz dulce—. **

**Zorra Andry, nunca me hubiera imaginado que **

**te gustaban estas cosas. —Se acercó y le arrancó **

**el antifaz de golpe—. ¡Me metiste en prisión por **

**algo así! —Caminó alrededor de ella. **

**«Y una mierda. Esto no tiene nada que ver **

**con lo que tú haces. Tú pegas, reduces y **

**menguas. Eres un maltratador las veinticuatro **

**horas del día. Eres un enfermo cruel». **

—**Llevo un año en prisión por tu culpa, **

**¿sabes? **

**«No, hijo de perra sádico, llevas un año en **

**prisión porque te gustaba acariciar a tu mujer con **

**el puño y los dientes. Porque le rompiste el **

**pómulo y por poco la dejas ciega de un ojo. **

**Porque la violabas cada noche y la golpeabas, y le **

**dabas tan duro que hiciste que abortara tres **

**veces. Por eso». **

**Le pasó la mano por las nalgas desnudas. **

**Candace cerró los ojos. La estaba tocando y sentía **

**repugnancia hacia él. **

**Movió el cuerpo hacia un lado retirándose **

**de su roce; pero Billy Bob le puso una mano en la **

**cadera y la detuvo, para luego darle un golpetazo **

**en toda la nalga con la mano abierta. **

**Candace abrió los ojos y tomó aire a raudales. **

**¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Cómo le dolía! La pelota de **

**goma roja que le había dado Terrence cayó de sus **

**manos... **

—**¿Esto es lo que te gusta? Es lo que os va a **

**las mujeres, ¿no? No servís para otra cosa. —Le **

**pellizcó el trasero con fuerza, clavándole las **

**uñas, provocándole heridas en la piel. **

**Candace gritó por el dolor, dolor de verdad, **

**pero nadie la podía oír. Tenía la boca tapada con **

**cinta aislante. **

—**Por eso, porque le gustaba, mi mujer ha **

**decidido retirar la denuncia que tú le obligaste a **

**poner. Pero he querido hacerte una visita antes de **

**ir a verla de nuevo. **

**Le dio un puñetazo con fuerza a la altura de **

**los riñones. **

**«¡Hijo de puta!». A Candace se le saltaron las **

**lágrimas por la impotencia y el dolor. **

**Billy Bob dejó de torturarla y se centró en **

**la caseta. **

**«Dios, no». Ahí guardaba Terrence los floggers, **

**los látigos y los juguetes... «¡ Terrence, por favor, **

**vuelve!», gritaba agonizando de miedo y dolor. **

**Billy Bob salió de la caseta con la bolsa en **

**mano. ¿Cuántas veces había estado ahí desde que **

**lo soltaron? Sabía dónde estaba todo. **

—**La otra noche os vi dormir juntos — **

**murmuró sacando un látigo, observándolo con **

**malicia y lascivia—. Oí lo que os decíais... Yo **

**también le decía a mi mujer que la quería, por **

**eso hacíamos las paces. Pero luego... Me hacía **

**enfadar y tenía que enseñarle quién mandaba. — **

**Acarició la punta del látigo—. Como hace ese **

**tipo contigo. **

**«Así que esa era la diferencia». Billy Bob **

**miraba esos objetos como un medio para hacer **

**daño, para lastimar de verdad, para reducir y **

**asustar. «No compares a Terrence contigo, demente. **

**Él no hace daño a las mujeres. Tú sí. Él no **

**maltrata gratuitamente. Tú sí. Nunca abusaría de **

**mí. Tú lo hacías con tu mujer». **

**La diferencia entre que algo de ese tipo de **

**instrumentos cayera en manos equivocadas o no, **

**era el dolor que podrían llegar a infligir y la **

**fuerza con la que se utilizaban. **

**Y dolía. Dolía mucho; porque Billy Bob no **

**se reservó nada. **

**Odiaba a Candace por apartarlo de su mujer **

**pero, sobre todo porque, siendo mujer, pudo **

**reducirlo y meterlo en la cárcel, y un hombre **

**como él eso no lo podía permitir. Y ahora quería **

**demostrarle quién mandaba, tal y como él decía. **

**El maltratador alzó el brazo y la azotó **

**repetidas veces con el látigo, por delante y por **

**detrás, cortando su piel, lacerándola y llenándola **

**de marcas y moretones. Lastimándola con **

**inquina y a conciencia. Pero era un maltratador: y **

**eso hacían los**** maltratadores**** sádicos. **

—**¿Te duele? Lloras mucho, zorra. Con él **

**no lloras. **

**«¡ Terrence! ¡ Terrence! ¡Por favor...!». El dolor y la **

**quemazón insoportable hicieron que se orinara **

**encima. **

**Pero entonces todo cesó. Dejó de escuchar **

**las palabras, los insultos, los menosprecios... Y **

**solo escuchó los gritos de Billy, claudicando y **

**llorando bajo los puños inclementes de Terrence. **

**Las tornas habían cambiado. **

**Y también escuchó otro llanto. **

**El de la rabia de Terrence. **

**Terrence no cesaba de golpear a Billy en la cara. **

**No entendía por dónde había entrado ese tipo, no **

**sabía ni quién era... Pero estaba en la fiesta el **

**muy cabrón. ¿Los habría seguido? **

**No comprendía cómo tenía un látigo en la **

**mano y estaba azotando de aquella manera a su **

**Candace. **

**Lo vio todo rojo y el sentido común se le **

**fue al garete. **

**Hacía un año, Candace había caído en la última **

**entrevista con el señor Stewart porque fue **

**sincera y honesta, como ella era, y admitió que si **

**se encontrara cara a cara con alguien que había **

**matado o hecho daño a una persona cercana a **

**ella, seguramente, se tomaría la justicia por su **

**mano. Pues él se la iba a tomar en ese momento; y **

**a la mierda todo. **

—**¡Toma, hijo de putaaaaa! —le gritaba **

**zarandeándole, dándole en la cara y en el pómulo, **

**partiéndole cualquier hueso que ese desgraciado **

**de rostro atractivo y amable utilizaba para **

**engañar a los demás—. ¡Pégame a mí, cabrón! **

**¡Pégame a mí! ¡A alguien de tu tamaño, no a una **

**mujer! —Le partió el labio, le rompió la nariz... **

**Le hizo la cirugía. **

**Lo utilizó como saco de boxeo hasta que **

**quedó inerte en el suelo. Inconsciente y **

**deshecho, reventado por dentro y por fuera; pero **

**lamentablemente vivo. **

**No. Ni hablar. Un tío así no podía seguir **

**viviendo. ¿Qué mierda hacía en ese mundo? ¿A **

**qué había venido? ¿A hacer daño? **

**Billy sangraba por todos lados, incluso por **

**los ojos. Lo dejó irreconocible, como carne de **

**cañón. Al menos no podría engañar a nadie más. **

**Monstruo por dentro. Monstruo por fuera. **

**Quería asfixiarle y matarlo con sus propias **

**manos. Llevó sus manos a su cuello. Billy Bob **

**no opondría resistencia... **

**Y entonces, entre la bruma de la **

**inconsciencia y la ira, entre la niebla borrosa de **

**alguien que se tomaba la justicia por su cuenta, **

**escuchó los gritos y el llanto desgarrador de **

**Candace. **

**Terrence levantó la cabeza y la miró. La bola de **

**goma roja estaba a sus pies, tristemente **

**abandonada como él la había dejado a ella. **

**Candace le estaba llamando, colgada del árbol **

**en el que él, inconsciente e irresponsablemente, **

**la había alzado. Su cuerpo temblaba por la **

**impresión de lo vivido. Las marcas que tenía en **

**los muslos, el estómago y el pecho lo estaban **

**destrozando. **

**Terrence se levantó y le dio una patada en la **

**cabeza al deshecho que había dejado en el suelo **

**y, después de eso, se dirigió hacia ella. **

**Lloraba como un niño mientras se maldecía **

**al verla así, por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa. **

**«No es tu culpa, Terrence. Ha sido una fatalidad, **

**un accidente... gente mala hay en todas partes... «, **

**le decía Candace con su mirada. Negaba con la **

**cabeza y lloraba, estremeciéndose, deseando que **

**él la sacara de ahí. **

**«No lo mates. No lo mates, Terrence...». **

**Terrence tenía los puños abiertos y sangrantes, **

**el torso sudoroso por la adrenalina y el rostro **

**hermoso y viril lleno de chorretones de lágrimas. **

**Se forzó a mantener la calma, pero le era **

**imposible. Las manos le temblaban mucho más **

**que cuando se había ido de ahí. **

—**Espera, nena —le musitó con dulzura—. **

**Yo te bajo. **

**Candace cerró los ojos y asintió. No podía **

**dejar de temblar. **

**Cuando Terrence la sostuvo, ella gimió por el **

**dolor. Había zonas del cuerpo que no podía tocar. **

**El látigo había hecho su función y las tenía muy **

**rojas e inflamadas, algunas hasta con sangre. **

—**Chist... Sé que te duele. —Le retiró la **

**cinta de la boca con suavidad para no hacerle más **

**daño. **

**La desenganchó e inmediatamente la tomó **

**en brazos, con ternura y cuidado. **

—**Ya está, nena. Ya está... Candace... **

**¡Diosssssss! —gritó con las venas del cuello **

**hinchadas—. Ha sido culpa mía. —Le acarició el **

**rostro pálido. **

—**N-no —Candace tiritaba y tartamudeaba—. **

**N-no ha si-sido tu culpa... **

**Terrence se sentó con ella en brazos en uno de **

**los peldaños de la escalera. Le retiró el flequillo **

**del rostro, dándole besos por toda la cara... **

**Abrazándola. **

—**Perdóname, perdóname... —repetía—. **

**Nunca debo dejar a nadie así, y menos sin poder **

**hablar. No pensé... Yo estaba aquí —señaló el **

**porche delantero, mientras hablaba **

**atropelladamente, besándola en las mejillas—. **

**Solo caminé hasta la esquina y escuché un sonido **

**de látigo y... ¿Pero quién...? ¿Quién era ese? **

**Candace negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó **

**contra su cuerpo, con las pupilas dilatadas y en **

**estado de shock. **

—**Te-tengo frío... —murmuró abrazándose a **

**sí misma. **

—**Tengo que llevarte al hospital... —Él la **

**cobijó y la tomó de la barbilla. **

—**¡No! —gritó ella—. Si-si me llevas haharán **

**un info-forme y... Y todos sabrán lo que... **

**que ha pa-pasado... **

—**Estás en shock. **

—**¡No-no! —gritó ella—. El jefe de la **

**policía está al tanto de to-todo... Si se ente-tera **

**de es-sto me-me tendrán en observación y meme **

**apartarán... No... No lo p-pueden hacer... **

**Terrence la abrazó con fuerza y le pasó la mano **

**por el pelo, acariciándola con cariño, como solo **

**un protector podía hacer. **

**Se quedaron en silencio. **

**Candace recibía el calor de Lion y poco a poco **

**se calmaba. **

—**Hay que llamar a alguien de confianza y **

**avisarle sobre el hombre que hay en coma en el **

**jardín. Tienen que... **

—**Ma-Magnus. Es el capitán. Pu-puedes **

**contar con él. Se lo pu-puedo explicar to-todo... **

**Él sabe quién es... **

—**Verá tus marcas, nena... No —decidió—. **

**Te llevaré al hospital. **

—**¡No! Me cubriré... Me ayudas a **

**desinfectarme y ya-ya está. Y necesito un **

**tranquilizante-te. **

**Terrence no sabía cómo hablar con ella y **

**hacerle entender que no podía hacer eso. Tenía a **

**un psicópata medio muerto. **

—**¿Quién es, Candace? —Se levantó y entró en **

**la casa para tomar un manta de las que Candace tenía **

**en la cómoda del salón y que utilizaba para **

**cubrirse mientras veía películas en su sofá. Le **

**echó la manta por encima mientras revisaba las **

**marcas que el sádico y loco de ese enmascarado **

**le había hecho en la piel—. ¿Quién es...? — **

**repitió acongojado. Dios, cuando había visto a **

**ese tío con el látigo en mano, y a Candace colgada e **

**indefensa, aguantando los latigazos dolorosos... **

**Le entraron ganas de salir de nuevo y aplastarle el **

**cráneo. —Bi-Billy Bob... **

—**¿Quién? —Acercó el oído a sus labios. **

—**Bi-Billy Bob... Es... Es una la-larga **

**historia. Déjame que me tranquilice y aviso a... a **

**Magnus para que se haga cargo de todo... Te tenemos **

**que re-retocar un por-poco la escena del **

**ata-taque... **

—**¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? ¿Crees **

**que...? No quiero. —Cambió de parecer—. **

**Quiero que descanses. **

—**He dicho que sí. Sí, Terrence. —Contestó **

**hundiendo el rostro en su cuello—. Déjame **

**quedarme así un da-ratito más... **

—**Por supuesto, Candace. — Terrence apoyó la **

**mejilla sobre su cabeza rubia y despeinada. Él **

**también necesitaba tranquilizarse, y solo **

**teniendo a Candace, viva aunque un poco magullada **

**entre sus brazos, lo conseguiría—. Todo lo que **

**tú quieras. **

**Terrence recogió el jardín y Candace se quedó **

**mirando a Billy Bob con repulsión y asco, de pie **

**ante él, con la manta por encima del cuerpo. **

**Terrence lo había destrozado, preso de una furia **

**animal. Nunca había visto a nadie golpear así a **

**otra persona. **

**Aunque tampoco había visto a un hombre **

**mirar con tanto desprecio a una mujer como **

**Billy Bob la había mirado a ella. **

**Lo que diferenciaba a un hombre de un **

**monstruo eran sus principios y cómo y para qué **

**utilizaba su fuerza. **

**Billy Bob era un monstruo. Un niño rico que **

**no entendía que las mujeres no eran propiedad de **

**nadie. Que no sabía que había cosas que no **

**estaban bien ni eran correctas. Billy Bob utilizaba **

**su poder para doblegar a los que eran más débiles **

**que él. Y usaba su cuerpo, para someter y abusar **

**de su mujer. Como había hecho toda su vida. **

**Terrence era todo lo contrario. No tenían nada **

**que ver el uno con el otro. Él era un protector, un **

**defensor... Si estaba con una mujer nunca le **

**levantaría la mano, nunca la menospreciaría ni la **

**infravaloraría, no cambiaría su forma de ser ni la **

**maltrataría psicológicamente... Él era un hombre **

**con gustos distintos en la cama. Podía jugar con **

**sus fantasías siempre que su compañera estuviera **

**de acuerdo; y el modo que tenía de usar esos **

**instrumentos como el látigo, la fusta, las **

**cuerdas... Era diferente al que había utilizado **

**Billy Bob. **

**Por todo eso, Candace confiaba en Terrence ahora **

**más que nunca. **

**El jardín volvía a estar como antes. No había **

**rastro del arnés ni la polea del árbol, ni cuerdas, **

**ni la bolsa de las fustas... Estaba todo en orden. **

**Terrence no tocó el cuerpo de Billy Bob. Lo **

**dejó tal y como estaba. **

**La tomó de la mano, cabizbajo, y la guió **

**hasta el amplio baño superior. Se ducharon juntos **

**y en silencio. **

**El silencio podía decir muchas cosas: **

**hablaba de disculpas y lo cientos; hablaba de **

**lamentos y de dolor; hablaba de amor y de **

**corazones rotos; de miedo a aceptar quién uno es **

**en realidad y de miedo a que no te acepten. **

**Las caricias también se daban en el alma. **

**Terrence la tocó con adoración, limpiando su cuerpo, **

**tratando sus marcas con cremas calmantes que **

**bajaran la hinchazón y los derrames... Poco a **

**poco, esas marcas desaparecerían, aunque el **

**recuerdo tardaría más en borrarse. **

**La abrazó, pegando su pecho a su espalda, **

**ambos desnudos. Él la besó en el cuello, sobre el **

**hombro, en la mejilla... Candace se dejó porque **

**necesitaba que cuidara de ella, que la calmara con **

**sus manos... Con cualquier cosa que le hiciera **

**sentirse querida, aunque fueran a niveles de **

**amistad. **

—**No entiendo lo que ha pasado —murmuró **

**cariacontecido—. Nunca he sentido tanto miedo **

**y tanta rabia como la que he sentido cuando te he **

**visto ahí... Con él... **

—**No hay nada que entender —le explicó **

**Candace más tranquila—. En cualquier momento **

**puede entrar un hombre en tu casa y hacerte **

**daño... **

—**Me siento avergonzado y arrepentido. No **

**debí dejarte sola. **

—**No sabías lo que iba a pasar... Está bien. **

**Yo no te culpo. **

—**Yo sí. **

—**No es culpa tuya que haya maltratadores **

**sueltos. Yo debí explicártelo, pero no le di **

**importancia... No pensé que la tuviera. **

—**Debiste explicármelo, Candace. No entiendo **

**cómo no me dijiste que había un tío suelto al que **

**tú no le caías demasiado bien. Yo habría tomado **

**precauciones en todos los sentidos. **

—**Estuvo en casa la noche anterior. Cuando **

**nos emborrachamos... Dijo que nos vio dormir **

—**explicó avergonzada. **

**Terrence soltó diez mil maldiciones y se puso **

**hecho una furia. Pero Candace observó asombrada **

**que, por muy pequeña que fuera la ducha y muy **

**cabreado y furioso que estuviera, con todo lo **

**grande y fuerte que era, no sentía ningún miedo **

**de él. **

**Jamás de Terrence. **

—**Estaban mis padres y tus padres, Candace... **

**¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado? ¿Sabes... ¿Te **

**imaginas...? ¡Y tú y yo durmiendo! ¡Y si ese tío **

**hubiese sacado un cuchillo o algo y...! **

—**Lo sé, Terrence —replicó arrepentida, **

**cerrando los ojos—. No necesito que me riñas **

**ahora, por favor, Terrence. —Apoyó la cabeza en su **

**hombro. **

—**No, claro que no — Terrence la rodeó con los **

**brazos y apoyó su barbilla sobre su húmeda **

**cabeza—. Candace... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? **

**Al salir de la ducha, Candace se tumbó en la **

**cama y dejó que Terrence le pusiera los ungüentos en **

**la piel lastimada. **

**A veces se quejaba, pero era una mujer **

**fuerte. Y Terrence actuaba suavemente y con mucha **

**atención. **

**Podría cerrar los ojos y pensar que la estaba **

**tocando porque la amaba. Pero no pensaría más **

**así. Ya sabía lo que había entre ellos; y si se **

**comportaba profesionalmente y dejaba de entrar **

**en terrenos emocionales y pantanosos ambos **

**podrían llevarse bien. **

**Terrence era buena persona. Tenía que dejar de **

**provocarlo y, simplemente, colaborar con él. **

**Olvidarse de que era un hombre que salía en el **

**sesenta por ciento de sus fotos de infancia y **

**pre adolescencia y centrarse en que era el agente **

**al cargo de una misión de tráfico de blancas. **

**Eso era lo que debía haber pensado desde el **

**principio, y ahora actuaría en consecuencia. **

**Después de que él le pusiera las cremas, se **

**vistió. Se colocó unos pantalones de chándal **

**holgados y una camiseta de deporte ancha. Debía **

**ocultar las marcas para verse cara a cara con **

**Magnus. **

—**¿Estás preparada para tu papel? — **

**preguntó Terrence solícito, sin querer presionarla. **

—**Sí. **

**Candace marcó el teléfono de Magnus. **

—**¿Magnus? Sí... Sí, todo bien... Oye, Billy **

**Bob ha venido a mi casa y ha intentado matarme... **

**Sí, no tranquilo. Magnus, por favor... Estoy bien, **

**sí. Terrence lo ha interceptado. Hemos llamado ya a **

**la ambulancia, Billy Bob no está muy bien... Por **

**favor, nada de sirenas. Ok. Te esperamos... **

**Magnus observaba el cuerpo de Billy Bob en **

**la camilla de la ambulancia. Estaba en coma y se **

**lo llevaban a urgencias. Probablemente tendría **

**varias lesiones de por vida. **

—**Vuélvemelo a explicar, Candace —pidió **

**Magnus, preocupado por ella. **

—**Yo estaba en el jardín, sentada en mi **

**mecedora —explicó con calma—. Oí un ruido **

**cerca de la caseta y fui a ver qué era. De repente, **

**uno de los paneles se abrió, y apareció Billy Bob **

**vestido de esta guisa, con antifaz y todo... Llevaba **

**como una vara elástica en la mano, como una **

**fusta. Empezó a azotarme y yo intenté **

**defenderme; pero justo cuando ya estaba a punto **

**de reducirme, Terrence salió al porche, le placó y **

**pelearon. Terrence lo golpeó un par de veces... **

—**¿Un par de veces? Candace —resopló **

**incrédulo—. Ese tipo probablemente no podrá **

**volver a hablar ni a sumar dos más dos en toda su **

**vida. Y necesitará una reconstrucción facial... **

—**Te cuento cómo fue —aseguró ella, **

**parpadeando serena—. Se golpearon el uno al **

**otro. **

— **Terrence no tiene ni un rasguño en la cara — **

**observó Magnus. **

—**Tiene el hueso y la carne muy dura. Has **

**visto que está como un toro. **

—**Billy Bob no era precisamente un **

**enclenque. **

—**Le lanzó contra la caseta y Billy Bob **

**aterrizó con la cabeza... Se quedó inconsciente y **

**así ha sido. **

**Magnus estudió a uno y a otro. **

**Terrence y Candace eran la viva imagen de la **

**inocencia. Uno al lado del otro como excelentes **

**cómplices y compañeros. **

**Pero no iba a sospechar nada más; porque la **

**buena noticia era que Billy Bob no volvería a **

**tocar los cojones nunca más. **

—**¿No vas a tomarnos más declaraciones? **

—**preguntó Candace esperanzada. **

—**No. Aunque, aquí, entre nosotros... — **

**Magnus se acercó a ellos en petit comité—. No **

**me creo que solo fueran un par de golpes. **

**¿Fueron más? **

—**No —contestó Candace. **

—**Sí, fueron muchos más —aseguró Terrence **

**mirando fijamente a Magnus. No tenía nada que **

**ocultar, y Magnus debería de estar feliz de que él **

**protegiera a su chica, ¿no?—. Uno detrás de otro. **

**Magnus no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que **

**una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro moreno. **

—**Bien hecho —adujo. **

**Terrence parpadeó y lo miró extrañado. **

—**Candace, ¿puedes dejarnos solos un **

**momento? —pidió Magnus. **

—**Eh... —«Ay, Dios. No... Nada de **

**conversaciones entre hombres». **

—**De hombre a hombre —añadió Magnus. **

**Mierda. **

—**Sí, Candace. — Terrence la invitó a irse—. **

**Déjanos solos. **

—**Mmm... De acuerdo —Se metió dentro de **

**la casa, mirándolos insegura. **

**Los dos se hallaban cara a cara, **

**estudiándose y midiéndose como dos toros. **

—**¿Tú sabías lo de Billy Bob? —le preguntó **

**Terrence de frente. **

—**Lo sabíamos todos en la comisaría. Pero **

**ya sabes cómo es Candace... No le dio importancia a **

**su salida bajo fianza. **

**Sí. Sabía que era una inconsciente que no **

**veía el peligro. **

—**Lo que me extraña es que no te dijera **

**nada a ti —confesó Magnus—. Eres su pareja, **

**¿no? ¿Por qué no te ha dicho nada a ti? **

**Terrence se quedó de piedra y lo miró de hito en **

**hito. **

—**No soy su pareja... No oficialmente —su **

**lengua iba sola y no pasaba por filtros mentales. **

**¿Cómo? **

—**Entonces, ¿estáis juntos? **

**Joder, ¿de qué le sonaba esa conversación? **

**Ah, sí. Era la misma que había mantenido con **

**Candace sobre su supuesta relación con Magnus. **

—**Depende... No me gusta meterme donde **

**no me llaman. — Terrence tenía un extraño nudo en el **

**estómago—. ¿Tú y ella tenéis algo? **

**Magnus abrió los ojos verdes y le miró **

**como si estuviera loco. **

—**¡Ojalá! Pero no —confesó el policía—, **

**ni una vez. Y no será porque yo no lo he **

**intentado... Candace es muy complicada —añadió **

**con el orgullo herido. **

**Candace no era complicada, pensó Terrence. **

**En realidad era una arpía mentirosa y **

**manipuladora que quería volverle loco. **

—**No voy a interrogarte sobre la naturaleza **

**de vuestra relación —aseguró Magnus, **

**recolocándose su pantalón y mirando hacia la **

**casa—, pero Candace me importa. No es una chica **

**cualquiera, ¿de acuerdo? **

—**Lo sé. **

—**Y si le haces daño o se lo haces pasar **

**mal... —El cuerpo grande y moreno del capitán **

**de policía se cernió sobre el igualmente grande y **

**alto de Terrence — removeré cielo y tierra para **

**encontrarte y vaciarte los huevos. ¿Entendido? **

—**¿Te gusto, capitán Magnus? —preguntó **

**socarrón. **

—**¿De qué hablas? **

—**A mí no me provoques —lo amenazó **

**Terrence —. Y preocúpate de tus asuntos. Candace es mi **

**asunto, ¿comprendido? **

**Ambos hombres se desafiaron hasta que el **

**sentido común de Terrence, que no quería más **

**enfrentamientos, decidió dar un paso atrás en su **

**nombre. **

—**Gracias por sus servicios, capitán **

**Magnus. Ya se puede retirar. **

**El hombre arqueó una ceja negra y preguntó: **

—**¿En qué dices que trabajas? **

—**Tengo un negocio de hardware y **

**software en Washington... **

**Magnus sonrió sin ganas. **

—**Ya, seguro... **

—**Capitán. —Le despidió Terrence dándose **

**media vuelta. **

—**Señor. **

**Terrence dio un respingo pero lo disimuló muy **

**bien. **

**Magnus era un buen tipo, más espabilado y **

**despierto de lo que él había creído. Si no tuvieran **

**ambos tanta testosterona, seguro que podrían ser **

**amigos. **

**Las ambulancias y la policía abandonaron la **

**calle Tchoupitoulas. **

**Candace esperó, sentada sobre la cama, a que **

**llegara Terrence y le dijera de qué habían hablado **

**Magnus y él. **

—**Tu novio es un tipo simpático, — Terrence **

**entró en la habitación y se apoyó en el marco de **

**la puerta, con un pie cruzado delante del otro y **

**las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón tejano. **

—**Eh... —Candace se miró las manos—. Sí, es **

**buen hombre. **

**Terrence ocultó una sonrisa, pero en su interior **

**no tenía ganas de reír. **

**Como amo, había cometido un error **

**imperdonable. Por su culpa, había estado **

**indefensa ante un hijo de puta sádico. Si no **

**hubiese llegado a tiempo no quería ni imaginarse **

**lo que podría haber sucedido... **

**Como compañero, le había ocultado datos **

**como los de la fiesta. **

**Como amigo, había sido un puto desastre. **

**No merecía la luz de Candace. No era **

**merecedor de su compañía. La había puesto en **

**peligro y ni siquiera podía prometer que no **

**volvería a hacerlo. **

**Con ella en el torneo tendrían muchos **

**desafíos directos; y estaría dispuesto a llegar a **

**las cartas de duelos de caballeros con cada uno **

**de ellos. **

**No podría trabajar a gusto. No podía **

**llevarla. **

**Además, esa chica era un polvorín. Tenía un **

**carácter explosivo... **

**Como amo y sumisa podían dar el pego; **

**pero Terrence tenía sentimientos por ella que estaban **

**naciendo y arraigándose en su interior; y así no **

**podría trabajar. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza **

**fría; y Candace lo mantenía caliente y en erupción. **

**No podría protegerla. **

**Candace le había mentido respecto a su relación **

**con Magnus. Y, además, no le había dicho nada **

**sobre Billy Bob. **

**¿Acaso no le había preguntado sobre ello? **

**¿Sobre sus casos? Sí, lo había hecho; y sin **

**embargo, Candace se limitó a nombrar temas **

**superficiales... No le explicó que ese Billy Bob **

**hacía cinco días que había salido de la cárcel. **

**Se sintió como una mierda por ser el último **

**mono. A esos flecos, se añadió el hecho de que se **

**habían acostado; y él, para evitar vinculaciones **

**emocionales durante la misión, la había apartado **

**de su lado de un modo horrible y atroz. **

**Candace no lo olvidaría; ni él tampoco. **

**Y después estaba el shock que había sufrido. **

**En cuanto Candace viera que él tomaba una fusta, un **

**látigo, un flogger, unas cuerdas, unas esposas..., **

**lo que fuera, entraría en pánico. El miedo **

**seguiría ahí; y dudaba de que Candace fuera tan **

**fuerte como para relegarlo y negarlo. Y así no **

**podrían trabajar juntos. **

**Tenían un problema. Un enorme problema. **

—**Necesito descansar, Candace —confesó Terrence **

**caminando hacia la cama—. ¿Me dejas dormir **

**contigo? **

**Candace levantó la cabeza. No comprendía **

**aquella pregunta. **

—**Pensaba que ya estábamos durmiendo **

**juntos. **

—**Sí, pero... Solo quiero dormir. **

**Terrence se tumbó en la cama, a su lado **

**izquierdo. **

**Observó su espalda elegante, aquel pelo **

**espectacular y rubio y el rostro de hada, que lo **

**miraba por encima del hombro. **

—**¿Te has tomado algo para dormir? —le **

**preguntó abriendo los brazos, esperando a que **

**ella se sumergiera entre ellos. **

—**Sí, —Candace se estiró a su lado, juntando **

**las manos debajo de su mejilla y ovillándose con **

**las rodillas casi tocándole el pecho. **

—**No, nena. Esto noche necesito dormir **

**contigo así. —La tomó de la cintura, pegándose **

**tanto a su cuerpo que no sabía dónde empezaba **

**uno y acababa otro—. Quítate los pantalones o te **

**morirás de calor —le sugirió amablemente. **

**Candace se los quitó. **

—**Y la camiseta —le pidió con mirada **

**ardiente—. Los verdugones se rozarán con la tela **

**y te molestarán. **

**Ella asintió; se la quitó por la cabeza y se **

**quedó desnuda, solo con unas braguitas blancas **

**normales y corrientes de algodón. **

—**Espera. —Lion se sentó en la cama, e **

**hizo lo propio. Fuera camiseta y pantalón; se **

**quedó en calzoncillos—. Ven aquí. **

**Ayudó a Candace a tumbarse a su lado y la **

**rodeó con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla sobre **

**su cabeza. Los torsos desnudos y las **

**extremidades entraron en contacto total. **

—**Candace... **

**Ella cerró los ojos y sepultó su garganta en **

**su cuello. Olía tan bien, tan a Terrence. A lluvia, **

**hierba, limpio... **

—**Me has salvado —comentó con voz **

**dormida. La medicación hacía su efecto. **

—**No. Te he puesto en peligro. **

—**No, Terrence... Billy Bob era el verdadero **

**peligro... Tú no. ¿Qué le has dicho a Magnus? **

—**Que es afortunado por tener a alguien **

**como tú en su vida. **

**Candace bostezó y cerró los ojos, medio **

**dormida. **

—**¿Mmm? **

**Terrence le acarició la espalda, con cuidado de **

**no hacerle daño en las marcas, hasta que notó la **

**respiración profunda y relajada de su compañera. **

—**Y también le he dicho que me perdone **

**por querer a su falsa novia con todo mi corazón. **

—**¿Mm? **

—**Chist, duerme, mi niña... **

**Terrence estaba conmovido por todo lo que **

**Candace provocaba en él. Quería tenerla así para **

**siempre: que nadie la hiriera, que no cometiera **

**más errores y que confiaran el uno en el otro. **

**Si la llevaba con él, Candace podría cansarse de **

**todo aquello y entrar en pánico en algún **

**momento. Al final le odiaría. **

**Si no la llevaba y la dejaba en su casa, ella le **

**odiaría igual pero podría olvidarse poco a poco **

**de lo experimentado esos días, rodeada de sus **

**amigos y su familia. Podría cicatrizar sus **

**heridas... Él no volvería a molestarla, suficiente **

**daño le había hecho ya. **

**Y con el tiempo, se olvidarían de todo. **

**Bueno, al menos ella podría hacerlo. **

**Terrence no la podría olvidar jamás porque **

**amaba a Candace desde que ella tenía cuatro años y **

**él ocho. **

**Como los lobos que se ligan a su pareja **

**durante toda la eternidad. Así estaba él con Candace. **

**Esa era la única verdad. **

**Mañana debería preparar las maletas, los **

**pasaportes y todas sus provisiones para acudir al **

**torneo. El avión salía el domingo de madrugada... **

**¿Qué debía hacer? No quería hacerle más **

**daño. **

**¿Llevaba a Candace a Dragones y Mazmorras **

**DS o no la llevaba? **

**¿Dejaba que continuara en la misión Amos y **

**mazmorras o la retiraba por baja psicofísica? **

**Hiciera lo que hiciese, ella acabaría **

**odiándole. **

**Así que, mejor que le odiase estando ella a **

**salvo, que no estando en peligro. **


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**En ocasiones, las **

**mazmorras de dominación se **

**convierten en una parte de ti: **

**una de autoconocimiento y **

**otra de transmutación. Entras **

**como una larva, y sales como **

**una mariposa. **

**Candace leía con los ojos bañados en lágrimas **

**la nota que le había dejado Terrence sobre la **

**almohada. La había leído cien veces al menos. **

**Candace, estás fuera del caso. **

**Recupérate pronto. Yo traeré a tu **

**hermana de vuelta. **

**Cuídate, brujita **

**Terrence tu amo/tutor/¿amigo? **

—**¿Me tomas el pelo? —De un plumazo se **

**secó las lágrimas de decepción con las manos—. **

**¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto? — **

**murmuró impresionada. **

**Él sabía lo importante que era la misión para **

**ella. Su hermana Leslie estaba ahí y no podía **

**pegar ojo sabiendo que ella no podía hacer nada; **

**mientras, él estaba por ahí, jugando en el rol, **

**investigando... **

**Porque a ver: ¿Con quién iba a ir? ¿En **

**calidad de qué? ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido **

**hacerle eso?! **

**Se había ido. Lo había recogido todo y solo **

**había dejado la bolsa del House of Lounge **

**encima de la mesa. **

**Le odiaba. Le odiaba tanto que cuando lo **

**viera le arrancaría los ojos. Lo que no se **

**imaginaba era que él pudiera odiarla tanto **

**también. ¿No entendía que un golpe de ese tipo la **

**hundiría? Le estaba demostrando que no confiaba **

**en ella como profesional; ni siquiera como **

**pareja. **

**¿Tanto miedo tenía de que entorpeciera su **

**plan? ¡No pensaba montar ningún numerito más **

**de chica herida y despechada! ¡Ya había **

**aprendido la lección! ¡Solo trabajo y punto! ¡Era **

**una agente de la ley, maldita sea! **

**Miró su iWatch rojo con la pantalla negra. **

**Era la una del mediodía. Había dormido como un **

**tronco durante toda la noche. Los somníferos **

**eran tan fuertes que todavía seguía aletargada, **

**pero la nota de Terrence le había avivado de golpe. **

—**Piensa Candace, piensa. —Daba vueltas por **

**su habitación, de un lado al otro. Se detuvo de **

**golpe. A esa hora, mañana Terrence iría en un avión **

**dirección al Caribe. Tenía que hacer algo **

**urgentemente—. Las copias del precontrato... — **

**susurró. **

**Corrió hacia la habitación en la que tenía su **

**oficina. Se frotó la nalga y la cadera... El cuerpo **

**le dolía por el estrés y por los latigazos; le dolía **

**más que ayer por la noche, pero era normal. Era **

**señal de que estaban sanando. **

**Abrió un cajón archivador y halló la copia **

**del precontrato que firmó hacía ya seis días con **

**el señor Elias Montgomery, el subdirector del **

**FBI. Con un clip, en la esquina derecha, había una **

**tarjeta de contacto. **

**Candace marcó el número de teléfono de su **

**iPhone. **

—**Montgomery —contestó la voz del **

**subdirector al habla. **

—**Señor Montgomery, soy Candace Andry. **

—**Candace, ¿cómo te encuentras? Terrence nos ha **

**explicado lo sucedido. Lamentamos que tuvieras **

**ese percance. Espero que te recuperes pronto... **

—**Sí, bueno, señor... Por eso le llamo. **

—**¿Por qué? **

—**Estoy plenamente recuperada. Solo son **

**unos rasguños. No sé qué les habrá contado Terrence **

**pero puedo seguir en el caso. **

—**Lo siento, Candace. Terrence es el agente al **

**cargo de Amos y Mazmorras y él ha pedido tu **

**exclusión por baja psicofísica. Asegura que estás **

**demasiado vinculada emocionalmente y que **

**puede que tengas dificultades para controlar tu **

**temperamento. **

—**¿Eso le ha dicho? —Apretó los dientes y **

**se presionó el puente de la nariz. «Sí. Sí tengo **

**dificultades para controlarme. Y las tendré **

**cuando lo vea y no pueda controlar mis ganas de **

**freírlo». Lo que no sabía Montgomery era que **

**ella tenía una baza a su favor que pensaba utilizar **

—**. Señor Montgomery, déjeme decirle que, si **

**no me incluyen en el caso, acudiré yo sola al **

**torneo. Pienso ir sí o sí. Ustedes me han hecho **

**partícipe de este maldito juego de infiltración y **

**yo ya no puedo salir. **

—**Podría poner en riesgo la misión, **

**Andry. **

—**No lo haré. Precisamente porque mi **

**hermana está ahí. Por eso seré más cauta y **

**disciplinada que nunca. Terrence... El agente Granchester **

**puede no verlo de ese modo porque hemos **

**tenido nuestras diferencias; pero, créame: si no **

**voy con su protección, iré sola. **

—**No puede hacer eso. No tiene invitación **

**directa. **

—**La tengo, señor. Ayer por la noche la **

**Reina de las Arañas me la dio personalmente. **

—**¿Cómo? Granchester no me ha comentado **

**nada de eso... **

—**Bueno. Es comprensible... Sucedieron **

**muchas cosas... Y el agente Granchester ha tenido **

**tanta prisa por irse que ni siquiera se ha olvidado **

**de robarme la invitación —añadió, sintiéndose **

**poderosa. **

**Candace escuchó que al otro lado de la línea **

**alguien interceptaba su conversación y hablaba en **

**persona con Montgomery. **

—**Un momento, Andry —dijo el **

**subdirector—. No cuelgue... ¿Por qué línea? **

—**La dos, señor —respondía otra voz de **

**hombre. **

—**Montgomery —contestó en la otra línea **

—**. Hola, Summers... ¿Cómo? ¡No hablará en **

**serio!... No puede ser... ¿Han hablado con la **

**organización?... ¿Está seguro de que no puede **

**jugar así? De acuerdo... Buscaremos una **

**solución. ¿Fue la agente Robinson quien recibió **

**la invitación? ¿Y usted?... Por el amor de Dios... **

**Ahora le llamo. **

**Candace entrecerró los ojos verdes y presagió **

**algo bueno. **

—**Agente Andry. —Regresó **

**Montgomery. **

—**¿Sí, señor? **

—**No se lo va a creer. **

—**No lo sé, señor. Dígame. **

—**Los agentes Nick Summers y Karen **

**Robinson entraban infiltrados con ustedes **

**también. Pero la agente Robinson ha sufrido un **

**percance y se ha roto el brazo. La organización le **

**ha prohibido participar así. **

**Candace apretó el puño y gritó en silencio por **

**su suerte. **

—**Karen entraba como ama y era ella quien **

**tenía la invitación. **

**¿Eh? ¿Karen era ama? **

—**¿La agente Robinson era la ama del **

**agente Summers? **

—**Sí, así es. Ahora Nick Summers no puede **

**entrar sin invitación. Pero usted tiene una entrada **

**directa de la Reina de las Arañas. Y es una **

**entrada doble. Eso le permite traer a alguien con **

**usted. —Oh. **

—**Si le doy de alta para la misión, ¿se vería **

**capaz de entrar como la domina de Nick? **

**Candace tragó saliva. No tenía ni idea de **

**dominar. **

**Pero lo haría todo por Leslie y por **

**encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con Terrence. **

**Aceptaba el desafío, no le quedaba otra. **

—**Por supuesto, señor. **

**El silencio se propagó por la línea. **

—**Entonces, está dentro del caso. La pondré **

**en contacto con su nuevo compañero. Facilítenos **

**los datos que le dio la Reina para que realicemos **

**todos sus trámites en su nombre. Le enviaremos **

**un correo de confirmación a su dirección con los **

**billetes de avión. **

—**¿Mantendré la identidad que me **

**atribuyeron? **

—**Así es, agente. ¿De verdad que se siente **

**preparada? **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Me la juego con usted, pero no tengo otra **

**alternativa. **

—**No le decepcionaré, señor. **

—**Eso espero. Intente informarse el **

**máximo posible sobre su rol. **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Hasta pronto. **

—**Adiós. **

**Candace, todavía nerviosa por la conversación, **

**bajó las escaleras de su casa y se sentó frente a la **

**bolsa de House of Lounge. **

**Tenía que empezar a leer cómo era una **

**buena ama mujer, una domina... Tenía **

**veinticuatro horas para trabajar en su perfil y en **

**ofrecer un espectáculo, aunque fuera básico. Uno **

**que le permitiera tener la oportunidad de poner **

**en marcha el plan que su cabecita empezaba a **

**carburar. **

**Porque Candace tenía un plan. Uno de los **

**grandes. **

**Sacó el corsé de la mariposa monarca y **

**sonrió. **

**Las cartas estaban echadas. **

**El torneo iba a empezar inmediatamente. **

**No era ama, y lo sabía. Pero lo arriesgaría **

**todo por Leslie y, si iban a jugar de verdad, ella **

**sería la que más duro lo haría. **

—**Hola, domina Nala —murmuró con **

**convicción. **

**Cuando las mazmorras se abren, los **

**dragones salen de caza.**

**Al principio, nos **

**dijeron que el amor solo **

**debía nacer entre el binomio **

**hombre-mujer. Hoy, el amor **

**es cosa de hombre-mujer, **

**mujer-mujer y hombre-hombre. **

**Al principio, nos **

**dijeron que el sexo único y **

**verdadero es el suave y **

**amable. EL BDSM **

**demuestra que también hay **

**otro tipo de sexo. Ni bueno **

**ni malo. Diferente. **

**Días atrás solo era Candace Andry, teniente **

**policía de Nueva Orleans. Vivía feliz en la calle **

**Tchoupitoulas y solo tenía a un macho en su vida; **

**su camaleón, Ringo. Nunca antes había probado **

**el BDSM, y el único azote que había sentido en **

**sus nalgas era el de la mano de su padre cuando **

**hacía alguna trastada de pequeña. **

**Pero seis días atrás, recibió la mala noticia **

**de que su hermana, Leslie Andry, había **

**desaparecido en una misión, y el FBI llamó a su **

**puerta para reclamar su ayuda, ya que necesitaban **

**a alguien del mismo perfil que Leslie para **

**introducirlo en el complicado y delicado caso **

**que en el que su hermana participaba. Confiaban **

**en que L siguiera con vida; por eso deseaban **

**rescatarla. Y necesitaban su ayuda. **

**Ahora, en la actualidad, era Candace Andry: **

**agente infiltrada del FBI en un torneo de **

**dominación y sumisión llamado Dragones y **

**Mazmorras DS, en el que interpretaría el rol de **

**sumisa y ayudaría a revelar la identidad de los **

**diseñadores de la droga popper y de los **

**traficantes de blancas a los que perseguían desde **

**hacía un año y que utilizaban el torneo como **

**tapadera para sus delitos federales. **

**Hacía unos días, su corazón estaba entero y **

**era libre. **

**En ese momento, intentaba reunir los trozos **

**que Terrence Granchester, el agente al cargo de la misión **

**Amos y mazmorras en la que se veía inmersa, e **

**instructor de su doma, había partido, violando su **

**confianza, infravalorando su capacidad como **

**agente y, también, menospreciando su aptitud **

**como mujer para mantener su interés. **

**Candace Andry nunca se había sentido tan **

**devastada ni decepcionada como lo estaba ahora **

**por y con Terrence. **

**Aquello no iba a quedar así. Y si Terrence **

**pretendió sacarla del caso, fuera por el motivo **

**que fuese, se la iba a encontrar de nuevo de pleno **

**y, esta vez, él tendría las de perder. **

**Viajaba en un vuelo de US Airways **

**dirección Washington D.C. **

**No le gustaba volar. En absoluto. De hecho, **

**todos los trayectos los hacía en coche, por muy **

**largos que fueran... Pero se le acababa el tiempo **

**e iban contrarreloj para asistir al torneo en el que **

**todo se destaparía; así que haría una excepción y **

**pasearía por las nubes para encontrarse en **

**Washington con su nuevo partenaire: el agente **

**del FBI, Nick Summers, su sumiso. **

**El FBI había utilizado la tarjeta de invitación **

**que Candace recibió la noche anterior de parte de la **

**Reina de las Arañas. La Reina, o alguien que **

**contestaba por ella, les señaló que las **

**invitaciones personalizadas tenían un código QR **

**cifrado y oculto en la parte trasera. Si lo **

**escaneaban, les llevaba directamente a la **

**elección de una butaca en un avión que saldría **

**desde Washington D.C. y les llevaría **

**directamente a las Islas Vírgenes de Estados **

**Unidos, más concretamente a la isla de Saint **

**Thomas, y al aeropuerto Cyril E. King. **

**Habían puesto en marcha todas las **

**tramitaciones con el rol, y Candace Andry se iba a **

**infiltrar en el segundo torneo de Dragones y **

**Mazmorras DS alias "domines y mistresses" **

**como la rechazada y apaleada Lady Nala, la ex **

**sumisa de Lion King, que ahora retomaba el rol **

**de ama. **

**¿Qué llevaba en la maleta? Dos corsés que **

**sumaban más de cinco mil dólares entre los dos, **

**junto con puñados de rabia y deseos de venganza. **

**Madre mía, iba a ser carne de cañón para la **

**Reina de las Arañas, estaba convencida de eso... **

**En cuanto esa rubia Reina sádica de las nieves **

**viera que empezaba el torneo separada de Lion, **

**iría a por ella y la provocaría. No se lo iba a **

**poner nada fácil. **

**Candace intentaba devorar las lecciones de **

**BDSM a través de su iPad para, al menos, tener **

**una oportunidad de salvarse y no caer eliminados **

**a las primeras de cambio. Esperaba que Nick le **

**echara una mano y la guiara un poco... Había **

**practicado como sumisa de Terrence, pero no sabía **

**cómo debía comportarse como ama. Tenía la **

**estantería virtual de su librería electrónica **

**atestada de cubiertas con medias de rejilla, **

**taconazos de diez centímetros, fustas, látigos... **

**¿Sería suficiente fingir durante un día que era una **

**dómina de escándalo hasta que desarrollara el **

**plan que tenía entre manos? **

**Se lo tenía que plantear a Nick antes; y **

**esperaba llevarse bien con él. **

—**¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? **

**Candace levantó la mirada de su instructiva **

**lectura y miró extrañada a su vecina de vuelo: una **

**mujer de pelo castaño claro con tirabuzones y **

**ojos negros y enormes. Los llevaba pintados con **

**kohl y sombra de ojos oscura, y los labios **

**brillaban con una tonalidad terrosa. Debería tener **

**más o menos su misma edad. Unos veintisiete o **

**veintiocho años. **

—**¿Sí? **

—**No quiero parecer indiscreta... **

**Candace apagó el iPad y carraspeó. Tal vez la **

**mujer se había escarmentado al ver lo que estaba **

**leyendo. Cosas como: **

**«A veces, el sumiso no siempre disfruta, y **

**eso se da porque, dependiendo de los castigos **

**que se le inflijan, pueden originarse **

**pensamientos fatalistas como el de querer **

**abandonar la relación de sumisión. Tranquilas. **

**Recordad que el hombre, por memoria histórica, **

**siempre se ha creído superior a la mujer, y para **

**un macho, ser dominado sexualmente por una **

**hembra, no es moco de pavo —decía una ama **

**muy popular—. Por eso mismo, hay que valorar **

**y, también saber premiar, su dedicación y su **

**entrega hacia aquellas que siempre consideraron **

**(equivocadamente, por supuesto) el sexo débil. **

**Los azotes en el pene, la colocación de pinzas **

**y la tortura de los genitales, nunca deberían **

**ejecutarse para eliminar una conducta **

**inapropiada que deseemos erradicar. Debe haber **

**una línea que separe las prácticas que se realizan **

**para provocar placer, de las de los castigos. **

**Debes hacer saber a tu sumiso que el día que le **

**castigues, lo recordará toda su vida. Le puedes **

**castigar haciéndole dormir en el suelo, **

**comportándote con indiferencia ante él (eso lo **

**matará) o bien, negándole el orgasmo, todo **

**dependiendo del error que haya cometido. Pero, **

**si el sumiso reincide una y otra vez en el mismo **

**error, debes plantearte si lo que tú consideras un **

**castigo duro, no es, justamente, un motivo de **

**placer sublime para él y lo está disfrutando **

**demasiado. A veces, los sumisos son un poco **

**farsantes, y ante ello, hay que dar un escarmiento. **

**Que no os tomen el pelo». **

—**Dime. —Candace le dirigió una sonrisa, **

**como mínimo, amable y educada. **

—**Mi marido... —Se quedó callada mientras **

**se enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo—. A mi marido **

**le gustan esas cosas. **

**Candace fingió no comprender la pregunta, pero **

**también enrojeció. Parecían dos tomates **

**parlantes. Fantástico: ahora abriría una consulta **

**de conducta sexual BDSM. **

**O eso, o una frutería. **

—**¿A qué se refiere? **

**Ella arqueó las cejas y sonrió dulcemente. **

—**Creía que estaba leyendo sobre **

**dominación y sumisión. Solo quería hacerle una **

**pregunta. No importa. —Entrelazó los dedos y **

**miró al frente con educación, retirándose de la **

**conversación como una señora. **

**Candace observó su perfil. Era una mujer bonita **

**y fina. ¿Por qué no le podía contestar? No le **

**haría daño hablar sobre ello. **

—**Hazla. Pero te advierto que no sé mucho. **

**Soy una principiante. **

**La chica se giró hacia Candace y volvió a **

**sonreír agradecida. **

—**Bueno, yo tampoco —le dijo a modo de **

**confidencia—. No sé mucho... ¿Crees que un **

**hombre con esas inclinaciones puede aceptar de **

**nuevo a su mujer? **

—**No entiendo... **

—**A su mujer —prosiguió—. La misma que **

**lo denunció por malos tratos en una sesión ... **

**íntima. —Le estaba hablando como si fuera una **

**niña pequeña —... Un poco diferente a lo **

**habitual... A lo que estaba acostumbrada. **

**A ver si lo entendía. **

—**Te refieres a que... —le habló del mismo **

**modo—, denunciaste a tu marido porque... **

—**Me tiró del pelo... Y me azotó las nalgas... **

**Y... **

—**¿Y...? **

—**Me esposó a la cama. —Carraspeó **

**incómoda, mirando a Candace como si ella fuera la **

**respuesta a sus dudas. **

**Candace se aclaró la garganta. No tenía ni idea. **

—**¿Él te avisó de que iba a suceder eso esa **

**noche? —Sí... Bueno... Me dijo que esa noche **

**probáramos algo diferente. Que me disfrazara de **

**doncella y él de pirata... **

—**Roleplay. **

—**¿Eh? **

—**Eso se llama Roleplay. —Se visualizó en **

**una tarima recibiendo un diploma, con cientos de **

**hombres y mujeres cubiertos con máscaras de **

**piel, aplaudiendo su audacia—. Te disfrazas e **

**interpretas a un personaje. **

—**Sí, ahora lo sé. —Le explicó con ojos **

**tristes—. La cuestión es que lo hice, pero no me **

**imaginé lo que vendría a continuación. Él me... **

—**Te asustó. **

—**Sí... —se lamentó—, no me imaginaba **

**que me arrancaría la ropa y fingiría que era un **

**pirata que iba a violar a una doncella. Yo... Él — **

**no sabía cómo explicarlo—... Él me arrancó la **

**ropa y me esposó. Yo gritaba de miedo, pero él **

**lo asoció a mi papel. Y después me tiró del pelo **

**y me azotó con la mano —susurró—. Con la **

**mano abierta en todo el trasero —aclaró, como **

**si aquello fuera un pecado capital—. Con fuerza. **

**Pero... **

**«¿No había palomitas en el servicio aéreo?». **

**Tenía una imaginación muy vívida. **

—**¿Le dijiste que se detuviera? **

—**Sí. Él paró en cuanto vio que estaba **

**llorando. Me quitó las esposas y se puso a llorar **

**conmigo, arrepentido, cuando me vio tan **

**descontrolada. Me puse histérica. —Sacudió la **

**cabeza, como si quisiera borrar ese recuerdo—. **

**Él me explicó que quería jugar a dominación y **

**sumisión conmigo, y que yo también podría **

**hacerlo con él... Sacó una fusta del cajón y me la **

**ofreció para que yo lo azotara. Para que le **

**azotara en sus partes... —sonrió con pena y **

**apoyó la cabeza en el asiento, como si estuviera **

**cansada—. Yo lo taché de enfermo. —Cada una **

**de sus palabras era como si echara sal a sus **

**heridas—. La cuestión es que, esa misma noche, **

**lo denuncié, aunque él me suplicó que no lo **

**hiciera, que me quería y que jamás me haría daño **

**a propósito; que si no me gustaba ese tipo de **

**juego no lo haría nunca más, pero... **

—**Lo hiciste igualmente. Le denunciaste. **

—**Sí. Y después de eso no lo vi más, hasta **

**cuatro semanas después cuando nos reunimos **

**con nuestros abogados para pedirle el divorcio. **

—**Lo siento. —Siempre era triste saber que **

**una pareja se separaba. **

—**Y yo —contestó ella con la mirada **

**perdida—. Entonces, cuando puse la denuncia, lo **

**vi muy claro; pero después de salir del juzgado... **

**Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco quise averiguar qué **

**era aquello que sucedió aquel día... Me equivoqué **

**al seguir mi impulso, pero tenía tanto miedo, **

**¿sabes? Hay tantos casos horribles que salen por **

**la tele... y piensas que puede tratarse de eso, que **

**eso mismo te puede pasar a ti... Nos enseñan que **

**el amor y el sexo solo se sienten de una manera... **

**Pero no nos explican que hay otro tipo de **

**caricias y sexo que pueden canalizar el mismo **

**amor, incluso de un modo mucho más divertido. **

**Él solo quería... jugar. Y yo creo que le acusé de **

**una cosa que no era. **

**Candace comprendía el miedo de aquella chica. **

**La noche anterior, ella misma se había **

**enfrentado a un verdadero maltratador. Y tuvo **

**que sufrir sus golpes y su fuerza, su maltrato y **

**tortura, como solo un hombre agresivo y malo **

**podía impartir: sin compasión y sin clemencia. **

**Sin embargo, Terrence no era nada de eso. Cuando él **

**utilizaba una fusta, era para jugar, calentar, **

**estimular y ayudar a conseguir un fin: un **

**orgasmo demoledor. Cuando Billy Bob utilizó el **

**látigo lo hizo para dañar, herir, menguar y marcar. **

**La habría matado si Terrence no hubiese aparecido **

**para salvarla. **

**Las personas deberían saber diferenciar **

**entre un perfil y otro; sobre todo, las mujeres. **

—**¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Le has dicho a tu exmarido **

**lo que me estás diciendo a mí? **

—**No quiere verme. No quiere hablar **

**conmigo desde hace seis meses. Él lo intentó **

**muchas veces antes, pero yo seguía un poco **

**confusa y asustada. Y después de la orden de **

**alejamiento que le impuse... **

—**¿Pediste una orden de alejamiento? — **

**estaba sorprendida—. Cada vez lo pones peor... **

—**Dios, sí; ¿muy mal, verdad? No sé qué me **

**pasó. Supongo que estaba perdida... Después de la **

**orden, se coló una noche en mi casa, entró por el **

**balcón y... Me dijo todo lo que pensaba de mi **

**comportamiento... Rompió todo intento de **

**contacto conmigo —se acongojó—. Yo me **

**mudé a Luisiana, a casa de mis padres. Y no volví **

**a saber de él hasta hace poco... **

**Candace no sabía si consolarla o no. **

—**No comprendiste lo que él te pidió **

**aquella noche y tú cometiste un error llevada por **

**los prejuicios. **

—**Por supuesto que no lo comprendí — **

**murmuró mordiéndose el pulgar, nerviosa—. **

**Ahora llevo seis meses aprendiendo ese tipo de **

**juegos... Aprendiendo a saber cómo actuar. **

**Porque quiero comprender qué fue lo que le **

**llevó a querer hacer eso... Qué fue lo que vio de **

**divertido en disfrazarnos y jugar a someterme. Y, **

**después de lo que he aprendido, ¿sabes qué? **

**«No me lo digas. Te gusta». **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Me gusta. He comprendido, incluso, **

**muchas cosas sobre mí misma... Cosas que antes **

**no sabía. Y creo que puedo recuperarle y pedirle **

**perdón. Al menos, lo voy a intentar. **

—**¿Lo has localizado? ¿Sabes dónde está? **

—**Sí. Y voy a cometer una locura... Estoy **

**muy loca. Mucho... Pero solo me queda esta **

**carta para que acceda a escucharme una vez, al **

**menos. Solo una vez —repitió para sí misma, con **

**los ojos oscuros llenos de esperanza—. Después **

**de todo lo que te he contado, ¿crees que podrá **

**perdonarme? —volvió a preguntar, consciente de **

**que era una tarea difícil—. Tú eres ama o dómina, **

**¿verdad? ¿Crees que puede darme otra **

**oportunidad? **

**Candace intentó transmitirle fuerzas con una **

**sonrisa sincera. **

—**No. No lo soy... Solo me informo. Pero **

**creo que si él te sigue amando y tú le amas... **

**Todo es posible. **

—**Sí. —Jugó con el anillo dorado que cubría **

**su dedo anular—. Sí... No le he dejado de amar. **

**Le amo con todo mi corazón. Le echo de menos. **

**Todo. Todo de él... ¿entiendes? Y tenemos una **

**niña en común. Mira. —Cogió su bolso de mano, **

**muy caro, y lo abrió para hallar su cartera y **

**mostrarle la foto de carné de una preciosa niña **

**muy rubia y con los ojos negros como ella—. Es **

**Cindy. Tiene solo dos añitos. **

—**Es una niña muy guapa. Felicidades. **

—**Sí, y muy buena. Extraña tantísimo a su **

**padre... Nicholas adora a la pequeña. La quiere, **

**siempre la trató tan bien... Pero con lo que yo **

**hice, ya hace tiempo que no la ve... Creo que él **

**me odia. —Sus labios temblaron de la pena. **

**Candace puso una mano sobre la de aquella **

**mujer. Su tristeza le había llegado al corazón. Era **

**una historia bastante sórdida, aunque estaba **

**convencida de que iba a ganarse ese perdón con **

**sudor y lágrimas. Pero tenía que pelear. **

—**No hay nada imposible. ¿Cómo te llamas? **

—**Sophie —le ofreció la mano, mientras se **

**sorbía las lágrimas y sonreía avergonzada. **

—**Soy Candace, encantada. **

—**Igualmente. Lo siento, no hago esto **

**nunca... No explico mi vida al primero que se **

**cruza en mi camino. Pero te vi leyendo eso y soy **

**del tipo de maleducada a la que a veces le da por **

**leer la revista del de al lado... Y pensé que tú **

**sabías lo que era coger a un hombre por los... — **

**Levantó la mano y colocó los dedos en posición **

**cóncava. **

—**¿Principios? **

—**Sí —Sophie se echó a reír. **

**Acercó su rostro al de ella y le confesó: **

—**No tengo ni idea, Sophie. Pero voy a dar **

**lo mejor de mí para ponérselos por corbata. **

—**Los principios, claro. **

—**Obvio. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Somos **

**mujeres de principios. **

—**Señores pasajeros, les rogamos que se **

**abrochen los cinturones. El avión está a punto de **

**aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Nacional Ronald **

**Reagan de Washington D.C. Son las cuatro y **

**cuarto, y el día es soleado en la capital. **

**Esperamos que hayan tenido un buen vuelo. **

**Cuando Candace bajó del avión, después de **

**despedirse cariñosamente de Sophie y de **

**desearle suerte en la reconquista de su ex **

**marido, recogió su maleta, salió de la terminal y **

**se dirigió al lugar de encuentro con Nick **

**Summers. **

**Un señor trajeado tenía entre sus manos un **

**cartel con su nombre y lo alzaba por encima de la **

**cabeza. **

**Candace se acercó a él. **

—**¿Señorita Andry? **

—**Sí, yo misma. **

—**La guiaré hasta la sala de conferencias. **

**El agente Summers la esperaba en una sala **

**privada de reuniones que había alquilado el FBI **

**en el mismo aeropuerto. Estarían solos y podrían **

**hablar de lo que necesitaran, como ponerse al día **

**sobre sus... preferencias y su modo de actuar **

**como pareja. **

**El avión que les llevaría a la isla de Saint **

**Thomas partía a las seis de la madrugada del **

**domingo y llegaba a la isla a las cinco y media de **

**la tarde. Casi once horas de duración de vuelo y **

**dos paradas en el itinerario: en Newark y San **

**Juan, respectivamente. **

**La sala estaba vacía, a excepción del hombre **

**corpulento y rubio, con el pelo de punta y **

**despeinado, que permanecía sentado al final de la **

**mesa de reuniones. **

**Una camiseta de color lila oscuro se pegaba **

**a su torso e hinchaba sus bíceps. Sus ojos ámbar **

**la evaluaron con amabilidad, y se levantó con **

**educación para recibirla. Era alto. **

**Candace llevaba una falda negra elástica corta y **

**ajustada, una camiseta de tirantes ancha que no se **

**ceñía a su cuerpo, y unos zapatos con tiras negras **

**y plataformas altas de esparto. Se había recogido **

**el pelo porque le daba calor y, en lo alto, llevaba **

**sus gafas grandes y rojas. **

—**Te pareces a tu hermana —dijo Nick con **

**simpatía—. Aunque sois... diferentes. **

—**Sí. Ella es morena y tiene los ojos grises. **

**Yo soy rubia —se señaló la cabeza mientras **

**se acercaba a él—, y tengo los ojos verdes. — **

**Dejó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo y le ofreció la **

**mano—. Candace Andry. Un placer, Nick. **

—**Lo mismo digo. —Se la tomó con **

**convicción y le retiró la silla para que se sentara. **

**Candace accedió y esperó a que él hiciera lo **

**mismo, pero en vez de eso, se dirigió al bufé que **

**habían preparado para ellos. **

—**¿Quieres tomar algo, Candace? **

—**Una Pepsi Light y —oteó lo que había **

**sobre la mesa con interés— y... ensalada y un **

**sándwich. **

**Nick asintió y le sirvió un plato y la bebida. **

**Candace lo observó intrigada. O era todo un **

**caballero, o se había metido demasiado bien en el **

**papel de sumiso. **

**Nick se sentó a su lado y la observó **

**mientras comía. **

—**¿Lady Nala, eh? —preguntó intrigado—. **

**La pareja perfecta del Rey León. **

—**Eso mismo pensé yo. —Pero no lo era. **

**No era la pareja perfecta. Lion la había retirado. **

—**¿Qué sucedió? **

**Candace lo miró de soslayo. **

—**¿Cómo? **

—**¿Qué sucedió para que Terrence decidiera **

**retirarte del caso? Eras clave para él y para **

**nosotros. Tu parecido con Leslie es inquietante, **

**te formó durante días... Explícame qué pasó para **

**que pueda entenderlo, por favor. Por lo que sé, **

**Terrence no permitió que nadie más te formara. El **

**subdirector Montgomery iba a escoger a otro **

**amo para ti. Pero Terrence fue intolerante con esa **

**opción. Le conozco desde hace tiempo y esa **

**actitud no es propia de él. **

—**No estoy segura de saber la respuesta. **

**Es... complicado. **

—**Tenemos tiempo hasta que salga el avión. **

—**Hizo un gesto indiferente con la boca. **

—**¿Incompatibilidad de caracteres? Supongo **

**que no nos entendimos. **

—**¿Es un amo duro? **

**Parecía que Nick se divirtiese con la **

**situación, como si nada le preocupase o, peor, **

**como si ya nada le importara. Estaba en una **

**misión haciéndose pasar por sumiso y se **

**avecinaba una semana definitiva para la **

**resolución del caso; si al final había una **

**intervención policial, probablemente, se pondrían **

**en peligro... Y ese hombre, extrañamente **

**relajado, tenía una actitud indolente hacia su **

**papel y su responsabilidad. **

—**No lo sé. Nunca he tenido un amo antes. **

—**¿Os habéis ejercitado juntos? **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Te ha dado miedo o... asustado? **

**Detectó algo en el tono de voz. Había algo **

**importante para él en la respuesta de aquella **

**pregunta. Qué extraño. **

—**Me ha impactado, pero nunca he tenido **

**miedo. Supongo que me conciencié bien. El **

**agente Granchester hizo un buen trabajo y se esforzó **

**en tranquilizarme. **

—**¿Te sentiste cómoda? ¿Cómo es para ti **

**estar sometida? —Su mirada ámbar refulgía con **

**destellos de interés. **

—**No debe de ser muy diferente a tener a **

**una ama. Terrence..., digo, el agente Granchester, solo ha **

**tenido esta semana para instruirme como **

**sumisa... Es muy estricto, supongo. **

**Nick miró a través de las cristaleras que **

**daban a las pistas de aterrizaje y salida del **

**aeropuerto. **

—**En realidad, hay diferencias entre un amo **

**y una ama. **

—**Dímelas —ordenó interesada—. **

**Necesito saber cuánto más, mejor. **

—**Las mujeres, definitivamente —remarcó, **

**observando cómo despegaba y se elevaba un **

**avión de más de mil toneladas—, sois más duras **

**y crueles que los hombres. **

—**No estoy de acuerdo. **

—**No hablo en líneas generales. Pero la **

**dómina tiene que ser así con su sumiso. Los **

**hombres tendemos a relajarnos con una mujer y **

**creemos que son incapaces de hacernos daño. **

**Nos da por vacilar de vez en cuando, **

**¿comprendes? —giró el rostro hacia ella y **

**sonrió. **

**Candace estudió su expresión. Era un hombre **

**de facciones clásicas y hermosas, como las de **

**una escultura griega o un ángel torturado. Le **

**dieron ganas de abrazarlo y aliviarlo de todos sus **

**demonios. Los tenía, y muchos. **

—**¿Sabes que el rol que vas a desarrollar **

**conmigo es lo opuesto a lo que te han enseñado a **

**comprender estos días? Tienes que cambiar el **

**chip totalmente. **

—**He leído lo que he podido. Estoy **

**haciendo un maldito intensivo sobre dominación **

**y sumisión. Me preparé para entrar con Lion, **

**pero no esperaba este giro del destino. Lo haré lo **

**mejor que pueda, Summers. Cuento con tu ayuda **

**y tu colaboración. **

—**Tendrás que ser cruel, Candace. **

**Candace dio cuatro tenedorazos a la ensalada y **

**mordió el sándwich con gusto. Sí, por supuesto **

**que lo sabía. Tenía que comportarse como una **

**dómina, y ella solo había intentado darle órdenes **

**severas a Ringo; y el camaleón jamás le hacía **

**caso. Ese era su don de mando. Vaya cosa. **

—**Sí. Lo intentaré; pero no creo que estén **

**en mi ADN las actitudes hitlerianas. Por esa **

**razón me gustaría proponerte algo, Nick. **

**Nick sonrió de medio lado y se cruzó de **

**brazos.—L a s dóminas dan órdenes, nunca **

**sugieren. Vamos muy mal. **

**Ella lo miró fijamente y se ayudó de la **

**bebida para tragar la comida que tenía en la boca. **

—**¿Ya estamos en el rol? **

—**Estoy en el rol las veinticuatro horas del **

**día desde que entré en la misión, agente **

**Andry. **

**Candace se secó los labios con la servilleta y **

**recostó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. **

—**Puedo ser dómina si me lo propongo, **

**Nick. **

—**La dominación —hizo el amago de querer **

**inclinarse sobre la mesa y hablar más de cerca a **

**Candace. Pero algo lo echó para atrás, y se quedó **

**muy recto en la silla— nace aquí —se señaló en **

**la cabeza—. Una buena dómina, igual que un **

**buen amo, no lo es porque te ponga a cuatro **

**patas, te dé con un látigo y te meta la mano en la **

**bragueta. Una buena dómina te mete la mano en **

**el cerebro, te seduce, te excita y te pone **

**nervioso desde ahí. Dime algo que llame mi **

**atención y que me ponga en alerta para **

**obedecerte, Candace. Enséñame qué sabes hacer. **

**La agente entendió la necesidad de **

**Summers por ponerla a prueba. De todo lo que **

**había leído hasta entonces sobre dominación **

**femenina, tenía algunas más claras y grabadas que **

**otras. Debería echar mano de eso. **

**«Una ama era altiva, pero no prepotente. **

**Todo se basaba en la actitud. Una buena ama **

**redirige las situaciones y las hace suyas. La **

**buena ama aplica disciplinas y no tortura. No **

**teme a hacer daño al sumiso porque él busca ese **

**tipo de estimulación. El tono de voz de la ama es **

**imperativo en todos los sentidos». **

**«Está bien, Candace. Vamos a allá. Puedo **

**hacerlo». **

**Candace inclinó la cabeza a un lado, se levantó y **

**caminó lentamente hasta colocarse tras la **

**espalda de Nick. Con los zapatos de plataforma **

**parecía más alta de lo que en realidad era... Eso le **

**inspiró un poco más de confianza. **

**Le acarició la cabeza a Nick y... ¡Zas! **

**Hundió los dedos en su pelo hasta echarle el **

**cuello hacia atrás y susurrarle al oído. **

—**Está bien, bebé. No sé si eres mi tipo de **

**sumiso, ¿sabes? No sé si tengo feeling contigo. **

—**Apresó su lóbulo entre sus dientes y tiró con **

**fuerza mientras decía—: Pero como sigas **

**hablándome así, te voy a poner un delantal de **

**chacha y vas a limpiarme los zapatos con la **

**lengua. —Vas bien por ahí, Andry. Sorpréndeme. **

**Ella se echó a reír sin pizca de diversión. Lo **

**hizo con frialdad, asegurándole que no lo iba a **

**pasar bien si la molestaba. **

—**¿Crees que no lo haré? **

**«Una buena ama sabe lo que el **

**sumiso quiere cuando le replica. **

**Él contesta; su ama responde. **

**Él pide; su ama castiga». **

**Candace le pasó las uñas por el pecho, **

**arañándole lo suficientemente fuerte como para **

**que él sintiera sus garras francesas a través de la **

**tela de la camiseta. **

—**Quiero que me complazcas. Y lo harás en **

**el torneo. —Apresó un pezón y se lo estiró y **

**retorció con fuerza—: ¿Te gusta esto, Nicki? **

—**No me llames, Nicki —gruñó aceptando **

**gustoso ese trato. **

—**Te llamo como yo quiero. No te tocaré, **

**ni siquiera jugaré contigo. Lo que quiero, lo que **

**de verdad me placería, es ver cómo disfrutas con **

**las Criaturas. **

**Nick se echó a reír, gozando con el tirón de **

**pelo y el dolor de su pezón. **

—**¿Cómo dices? No... **

—**Silencio. **

**Nick se calló inmediatamente. **

—**¿Quieres complacerme? —Volvió a **

**zarandearle por el pelo. —Sí. **

—**Sí, ¿qué? —«¡Toma ya! Eso me lo enseñó, **

**Terrence ». **

—**Sí, ama. **

—**Pregúntame qué deseo que hagas. **

—**¿Qué deseas que haga? **

—**Quiero que te dejes la piel en ayudarme a **

**conseguir el primer cofre en la primera jornada. **

**Es muy importante para mí obtenerlo. ¿Me **

**complacerás? **

**Nick tragó saliva y la miró de reojo. **

—**Vuelve a mirarme y te cogeré la lengua **

**con pinzas. **

**El agente, de lleno en su papel, miró hacia **

**abajo. —No hagas que te lo repita dos veces, ¿me **

**complacerás? **

—**Sí, ama. Daré lo mejor de mí para **

**entregarte el cofre. **

—**¿Escucharás mi proposición? **

—**Depende. **

—**Aquí no hay dependes, guapo, o te juro **

**que te pongo los huevos del color de las uvas **

**negras. ¿Escucharás mi proposición? —Le dio un **

**tirón más fuerte que el anterior. **

—**Sí, ama. **

**Candace le soltó y dio un paso atrás. La **

**atmósfera imperativa desapareció poco a poco. **

**Candace se cruzó de brazos y, fingiendo una **

**seguridad que no sentía, tomó su lugar en la silla. **

—**Esa es la actitud —confirmó Nick **

**desconcertado. **

—**¿Sí? —El rostro de Candace se iluminó con **

**esperanza, y de repente, se puso a aplaudirse a sí **

**misma y a dar votes en la silla como una **

**colegiala—. ¡Bien por mí! ¡Bien por mí! **

**Nick no sabía cómo actuar ante aquella **

**reacción. La agente Andry había pasado de ser **

**una mujer dominatrix a una joven groupie. **

—**Increíble —murmuró Nick intrigado. «¿Y **

**aquella era la chica de Nueva Orleans que había **

**logrado enloquecer al Rey León? Interesante». **

—**. Cuéntame tu plan. **

**Media hora después, Nick intentaba asumir **

**el rol que le confería su nueva ama. Lo cierto era **

**que Candace y Karen eran totalmente opuestas. **

**Karen había sido inexorable e intolerable **

**con él. Eso era exactamente lo que Nick **

**Summers buscaba para purgar sus pecados. La **

**misión Amos y mazmorras le había ido como **

**anillo al dedo para poder exterminar sus **

**demonios y desahogarse. **

**Sin que la agente Robinson lo supiera, le **

**estaba dando terapia. Pero Karen se había roto el **

**brazo y no lo podía acompañar en el torneo; y **

**ahora tenía que emparejarse con la ex sumisa del **

**agente Granchester. A saber lo que había pasado **

**entre ellos realmente. **

**Terrence estaba muy arisco cuando habló con **

**él esa mañana para darle las instrucciones sobre **

**el lugar exacto en el que iban a dejar las bolsas **

**con las municiones en las Islas Vírgenes. **

**Candace Andry era como un conejito en **

**medio de un bosque de lobos. Tenía agallas, **

**porque las tenía. Pero no era dómina. Podía **

**simular serlo en alguna ocasión, como cuando le **

**había hablado, pero la dómina nacía y se hacía. A **

**Candace le quedaba mucho por aprender. **

**Y lo cierto era que, para que ambos **

**continuaran con la misión, lo mejor era seguir **

**paso a paso el plan trazado por la joven: uno muy **

**original y estudiado. **

**Uno que podría tener éxito solo si **

**conseguían uno de los cofres que se ocultarían el **

**lunes. Ninguno de los dos podría continuar si **

**seguían juntos. **

**Ella no podría hacer de ama. Él podría **

**enseñarle a azotar y a realizar algunas técnicas **

**sencillas, pero no podría continuar adelante **

**cuando llegaran las pruebas más complicadas. **

**Candace no sabría atarlo a la cruz, ni tampoco **

**inmovilizarlo, ni sabía cómo a él le gustaba que **

**lo tocaran. Los eliminarían a las primeras de **

**cambio. Y debían llegar a la final fuera como **

**fuese. Así que, lo propuesto por su compañera era **

**la mejor opción. Con un nuevo respeto hacia ella, **

**conferido por su agudeza, decidió instruirla en la **

**sala privada. Como mínimo lo básico. El nivel **

**uno de la dominación. **

**Le indicó cómo debía constreñir el pene **

**con el anillo estrangulador; le explicó en qué **

**zonas del vientre y de las nalgas debía golpear. **

—**Eres un ama de rango Shelly —advirtió el **

**rubio agente—. Karen tenía ese rango, y tú **

**deberás interpretarlo. Eso quiere decir que en la **

**presentación del torneo deberás llevar este tipo **

**de ropa. —Abrió la bolsa de los accesorios de **

**Karen. Un vestido de látex rosa chillón muy **

**ajustado, con un cinturón ancho de piel de color **

**azul y una especie de capa de seda brillante del **

**mismo color. Acompañaban el «disfraz» las botas **

**negras de charol que llegaban a medio muslo—. **

**Ya sabes. Eres cariñosa y controladora, y **

**utilizarás el látigo. **

**Candace se estremeció al oír la palabra látigo. **

**Tenía el cuerpo lleno de marcas porque un **

**maldito maltratador psicópata le había dado **

**varios latigazos a conciencia. El sonido del látigo **

**al cortar el aire y golpear la piel le ponía **

**enferma. Pero si como ama tenía que jugar a dar, **

**daría. Aunque intentaría no tener que utilizar el **

**maldito látigo porque, seguramente haría daño **

**sin querer. **

**Para ello, necesitaba utilizar bien las cartas. **

—**Llegaremos a Saint Thomas sobre las **

**cinco y media —explicó Nick—. Nos **

**dirigiremos al hotel. Por la noche acudiremos **

**como pareja a la cena de presentación del torneo. **

**Y, al día siguiente, empezaremos a quemar **

**nuestros cartuchos. **

—**¿Crees que en la cena podremos obtener **

**algún tipo de información? **

—**La única información que podremos sacar **

**será la relación de las parejas entre ellas. Las **

**Criaturas estarán en la cena. La Reina de las **

**Arañas nos irá presentando pareja por pareja... **

**Deberemos observarlas y estudiar sus puntos **

**débiles. Y saber con quiénes podremos contar **

**para crear alianzas. Aquí tienes tu pasaporte **

**falsificado. Eres de Texas, Lady Nala. **

—**Sí. Lo sé. **

—**De acuerdo —murmuró—. Las pulseras **

**del todo incluido que nos han enviado para el **

**torneo llevarán un chip detector vía satélite. Lion **

**tiene en su poder las falsificaciones que nos han **

**adjuntado los de logística. Cambiaremos unas por **

**otras y podremos salir de los complejos sin que **

**nadie nos controle. Nuestro equipo desplegado **

**nos dejará una bolsa con armas en una de los **

**cuarenta islotes que completan las islas. Es **

**posible que el domingo por la noche o el lunes, **

**alguien contacte con nosotros para facilitarnos **

**material de audio y espionaje. Empezaremos a **

**colocar micros de audio y cámaras satélite en **

**todos los escenarios y locales a los que vayamos. **

**Debemos tener toda la zona completamente **

**vigilada y pasar las imágenes en tiempo real al **

**equipo de control audiovisual. **

—**Perfecto. **

—**¿Estás nerviosa, agente Andry? — **

**preguntó extrañado. **

**«¿Nerviosa? Nerviosa yo, ¿por qué, eh?, **

**¿por qué? ¿Porque me muero de ganas de ver la **

**cara del león cuando vea a su ovejita?», rio **

**internamente. **

—**Estoy ansiosa. Mi hermana Leslie está **

**ahí. Terrence, que me ha apartado de la misión, está **

**ahí. La Reina de las Arañas está ahí. Y quienes **

**sean los Villanos, aparecerán en la final... Y **

**estarán ahí. No estoy nerviosa —aseguró **

**contemplando el mapa de las Islas Vírgenes—. **

**Estoy histérica. **

**Nick se echó a reír. **

—**Creo que, si controlas tus nervios y tus **

**ansias tan bien como controlas todo lo que hay a **

**tu alrededor, todo te saldrá a pedir de boca. **

**Claro. Pero la verdad era que ella no tenía **

**poder para controlar lo de su alrededor. **

**Prueba de ello era que estaba con una pareja **

**que no era Terrence. **

**###########**

**En el BDSM, las parejas **

**son tan diferentes y tienen **

**necesidades tan dispares **

**como personas hay en el **

**mundo. **

**Saint Thomas **

**Virgin Islands **

**Cena de inauguración. Charlotte Amalie **

**La noche en Charlotte Amalie, la ciudad **

**capital de Saint Thomas, se prestaba a una foto de **

**postal. Todos los participantes al torneo habían **

**sido recogidos en el aeropuerto y llevados al **

**hotel en el que se celebraría la cena de **

**inauguración. **

**Habían llegado sobre las seis de la tarde. **

**Nada más entrar en la recepción y dar el nombre **

**de él y su pareja, les entregaron unas bolsas con **

**los mapas de la isla, los resorts en los que se **

**hospedarían, los transportes particulares con los **

**que contarían y las localizaciones que visitarían, **

**además de los horarios de cada evento y los **

**comienzos de cada gincana. **

**El torneo tenía una organización brillante. **

**Terrence admiraba el contraste de las luces **

**portuarias de la isla, el mar azul y calmo, la **

**noche estrellada y los pequeños barcos y yates **

**atracados no muy cerca de la orilla, mecidos por **

**la levísima marea tropical, custodiados al **

**horizonte por la isla de Hassel. El clima era **

**caluroso; estaban en pleno verano, aunque en las **

**islas caribeñas la humedad, el sol y el calor **

**regían los días. **

**Se había vestido con un tejano oscuro muy **

**fino y una camisa blanca de lino fresco y cuello **

**mao, que él llevaba graciosamente metida por el **

**tejano, una parte sí y la otra no. **

**Con la mirada añil fija en la luna llena, **

**apoyado en el mirador del increíble hotel resort **

**que la organización había reservado solo para **

**ellos, pensaba únicamente en ella. **

**En la brujita de pelo caoba y ojos de hada **

**que había abandonado para mantenerla a salvo del **

**juego y de él. **

**Candace no se merecía tener a un compañero **

**como él: uno que era capaz de dejarla colgada en **

**un árbol, a merced de cualquier loco para que **

**pudiera herirla. Apretó los dientes y se frotó la **

**nuca. Cada vez que lo recordaba, la piel se le **

**erizaba y el sudor frío cubría sus manos y su **

**frente. **

**Los nervios. El estrés. El miedo. **

**El látigo en manos de Billy Bob y el cuerpo **

**cruelmente azotado de Candace lo perseguirían toda **

**la vida. **

**Pero Terrence necesitaba centrarse únicamente **

**en su misión. Debía dejar al margen las **

**emociones; y había sido un incauto y un puto **

**ignorante al pensar que podía aleccionar a Candace y **

**no engancharse a ella como un adicto, y no **

**querer más. **

**Estúpido. Su necesidad de dominar había **

**nacido por ella; su necesidad de proteger la **

**sembró ella. Su amor anhelado... Esa era Candace **

**para él. Y después de estar dentro de ella, **

**después de introducirla en los gustos del placerdolor, **

**de los orgasmos estratosféricos, ¿cómo **

**podía creerse que la mujer no se iba a colar bajo **

**su piel? **

**La niña le robó el corazón para siempre. **

**La adolescente le calentó el cuerpo. **

**La mujer, definitivamente, robaría su alma; y **

**Terrence no tendría otra opción que claudicar y hacer **

**lo que los amos de corazón hacen con sus **

**mujeres elegidas: clavar las rodillas y entregar su **

**vida por ellas. **

**Sonrió tristemente. La había dejado. Tuvo **

**miedo; miedo por lo sucedido con Billy Bob; **

**miedo por no saber mantenerla a su lado; terror **

**por pensar que, después de lo sucedido, ella se **

**atemorizara cada vez que él se aproximase para **

**jugar; y, sobre todo, tenía miedo de exponerla en **

**el juego y no poder protegerla de las manos de **

**las criaturas. **

**Dragones y Mazmorras Ds no era un **

**torneo sencillo. Habían muchísimas **

**combinaciones que hacer con cartas, objetos y **

**personajes; combinaciones que podrían salvarles **

**de las garras de los Orcos, los Monos voladores, **

**los Hombres lagarto y la Reina de las arañas. No **

**obstante, a veces, las combinaciones no eran **

**suficientes. Terrence era consciente de que Candace era **

**una agente infiltrada; y, si tenía que jugar con **

**ellos, jugaría. Pero él no quería que lo hiciera. **

**Le destruiría compartirla. No era de ese tipo **

**de amos. **

**Y por todas esas razones la había **

**traicionado, dejándola sola en su casa y **

**apartándola de la misión. **

**Candace no volvería a hablarle jamás. No se **

**acercaría a él de nuevo. Se había acabado. **

**El corazón le dolía. **

**Con el rostro ensombrecido se dio la vuelta **

**para entrar de nuevo en el hotel. **

**Sharon esperaba a todos los participantes **

**para hacer las pertinentes presentaciones y **

**debían reunirse en el salón principal. **

**Claudia, su partenaire, la misma ama **

**«Switch» —podía hacer de ama y sumisa **

**indistintamente— con la que él jugaba de vez en **

**cuando, lo esperaba apoyada en la pared. La **

**mirada que Claudia le dirigía era muy diferente **

**de cómo lo miraba Candace. **

**Candace lo abría de arriba abajo y asomaba la **

**cabeza a su alma. **

**Claudia le abría la bragueta de arriba abajo y **

**le tocaba la polla. Ella había accedido a jugar con **

**él porque sabía que ambos eran una pareja fuerte **

**y poderosa. A la mujer le iba todo. Y como era **

**Terrence quien se lo había pedido y, sabiendo lo **

**conocidos que ambos eran en los círculos de **

**BDSM, aceptó la proposición, porque tendrían **

**las de ganar. **

**Con Claudia podría llegar a la final sin **

**importarle las consecuencias. Esa mujer jugaba **

**de verdad y no le daba importancia al hecho de **

**caer en manos ajenas. El sexo era sexo para ella. **

**Nada más. **

**Con Candace no habría llegado a la final. Él **

**mismo habría acabado el juego si su chica cayera **

**en un duelo y tuviera que ponerse en manos de **

**las Criaturas. No, ni hablar. Con ella no lo **

**hubiera logrado. **

—**¿Estás listo, señor? **

**La mujer iba vestida con un short de látex **

**negro y un top del mismo estilo que dejaba **

**entrever sus pechos. Su pelo era largo por **

**delante, hasta la barbilla, pero por detrás estaba **

**muy corto, a lo chico, por capas. Tenía la piel **

**morena por los rayos UVA. Era atractiva; tenía la **

**boca gruesa y las dos paletas de delante un poco **

**separadas. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de **

**fórmulas matemáticas: era una gran calculadora. **

**Por dos millones de dólares sería capaz de hacer **

**u n gang bang con los más de cincuenta amos **

**protagónicos que se reunían en el salón comedor **

**del hotel. Llevaba un collar de sumisa bastante **

**grueso y sostenía con las manos la cadena que **

**pendía de él. Cuando Terrence llegó hasta ella, **

**Claudia sonrió educadamente y le ofreció la **

**cadena. —Lleva a tu perra a la sala, señor. **

**Terrence se concentró en el caso. En Clint **

**muerto, en Leslie en algún lugar de esas islas, y **

**en los demás hombres y mujeres que estuvieran **

**en el torneo y en el juego sin haber consentido y **

**a los cuales drogaban hasta las cejas para realizar **

**su cometido. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Dónde estarían? **

**Era un maldito profesional y el corazón no **

**debía importar para nada en su situación. **

**Terrence tomó aire y, por primera vez, sintió **

**que era completamente inadecuado estar con **

**Claudia. **

**Porque cuando un amo prueba por fin las **

**mieles de la mujer destinada a estar con él, solo **

**ella le complace. **

**Cuando entraron de nuevo al salón, Terrence **

**respiró el ambiente de dominación y sumisión. **

**Todos se miraban con respeto, hablaban entre **

**ellos con educación y también con alegría por **

**compartir un torneo de ese tipo con personas de **

**los mismos gustos. Predominaban los colores **

**negros y rojos. Había al menos setenta parejas de **

**amos y amas con sus sumisos y sumisas. **

**Se oían los tintineos de los collares de **

**esclavos, las risas y las carcajadas de algunos de **

**ellos. Y caras conocidas. **

**Terrence buscó a Nick Summers y a Karen **

**Robinson entre la turba, pero no los hallaba. **

**Tenían que fingir que no se conocían y actuar por **

**separado excepto, cuando la situación les **

**permitiera encontrarse a hurtadillas. **

**A quien sí vio, y no sin sorpresa, fue a **

**Brutus y Prince que estaban ahí en calidad de **

**amos, y ambos le sonreían, sorprendidos por que **

**no llevara a la deliciosa chica de la mansión **

**LaLaurie. **

—**¿Era demasiado para ti? —Prince, vestido **

**todo de negro, con su cola negra alta, se colocó a **

**su lado con la mirada clavada en el escenario **

**pasarela de presentación. Dentro de poco saldría **

**Sharon como la reina de ceremonias y daría la **

**bienvenida a todos, presentando a las parejas una **

**a una y mostrándolas ante la multitud. **

**Lion lo miró de reojo. **

—**¿Vienes a joder? **

—**Como tú. Todos vienen aquí a joder — **

**aclaró Prince con amargura—. Lo que no **

**comprendo es que dejaras a ese bocadito en casa **

**y traigas a Mistress Pain contigo. —Se llevó a la **

**boca la copa de champán francés que iban **

**sirviendo los camareros—. Quieres el botín sí o **

**sí. **

—**Hola, Prince —lo saludó Claudia **

**ronroneante. **

**Terrence torció el gesto. Prince la saludó con un **

**gesto de barbilla. **

**Prince no tenía ni idea de que él era agente **

**del FBI. Nadie lo sabía. Terrence se había encargado **

**de construir una leyenda urbana a su alrededor, **

**llena de misterio y sombras oscuras, y era un **

**auténtico enigma para el resto. **

**Obviamente, al formar esa pareja con **

**Claudia, se convertirían automáticamente en los **

**favoritos para alzarse con el premio del torneo. **

—**Es una pena que no entiendas por qué, **

**Prince —explicó Terrence —. Nadie mejor que tú **

**para comprenderlo; aunque por lo visto a ti ya **

**todo te da igual. **

—**¿Me estás sermoneando, King? **

—**En absoluto, lo hice una vez y salió mal. **

—**Se tocó la ceja derecha, la que llevaba la **

**cicatriz. **

**Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula. **

**¿Dolor? ¿Rencor? ¿Qué más daba? Su amistad **

**estaba rota. **

—**Por otra parte —Prince se encogió de **

**hombros—, es una pena que no la trajeras. Me **

**habría encantado esperarla en una de mis **

**mazmorras. **

**Terrence frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, **

**buscando una cadena, un anillo de O..., algo que **

**revelara a la sumisa de Prince. Pero no había nada **

**de eso. **

**Prince sonrió. **

**«Joder», pensó Terrence. **

—**Sip —Prince se apartó de él, le guiñó un **

**ojo y alzó su copa—. Soy una de las criaturas. Y **

**me entristece mucho no ver a Lady Nala contigo. **

**Pero te prometo, King, que yo devuelvo las **

**puñaladas. No las olvido. **

**Terrence se lo quedó mirando hasta que el amo **

**de las tinieblas desapareció entre la multitud. **

**Se alegró muchísimo por no traer a Candace. **

**Prince quería vengarse por algo del pasado. **

**Lo deseaba desde hacía años. Entre ellos había **

**una relación cordial pero fría. Antes fueron **

**amigos, pero, lo que pasó tres años atrás los dejó **

**tocados a ambos. **

**Prince creyó que Terrence había seducido a su **

**mujer, al amor de su vida, cuando les encontró en **

**una situación comprometida, en uno de los **

**locales que frecuentaban como pareja. **

**No fue así. La realidad fue mucho más fea y **

**sórdida. **

**Pero Prince huyó con el corazón hecho **

**añicos y no quiso escuchar ninguna de sus **

**explicaciones. **

**Fue una pena, porque Prince y su mujer eran **

**únicos como binomio y muy especiales para él **

**como amigos. **

**Sharon, la Reina de las Arañas, apareció con **

**un increíble vestido transparente de color rojo. **

**Llevaba un sostén y unas braguitas de la misma **

**tonalidad. **

**El foco la iluminó por completo, y todos **

**los amos y sumisos le aplaudieron y la **

**ovacionaron con fuerza. Sharon era una reina en **

**todos los sentidos. Treinta años, como Leslie, **

**muy guapa, aunque también montaraz y áspera **

**como una gata que no desea que la toquen. Ella **

**decidía cuándo y cómo. **

**Su pelo rubio caía en ondas y tirabuzones **

**llenos de brillo y vida; una vida que sus ojos **

**caramelo no tenían. **

**Se llevó el micro a los labios y gritó: **

—**¡Bienvenidos al segundo torneo de **

**Dragones y Mazmorras DS! ¡Bienvenidos al **

**reino de Töril! **

**Todos vitorearon, silbaron y aclamaron el **

**torneo y a su anfitriona. **

—**¡Ha sido un éxito de participación y una **

**ardua tarea escogeros uno a uno! Pero hemos **

**reunido a lo mejor, a los más experimentados y a **

**los más —hizo una estudiada pausa y después **

**sonrió— sexys —ronroneó. La multitud se echó **

**a reír y la piropearon. Sharon sabía cómo hacer **

**partícipe al público e incluirlo en su particular **

**fiesta—. Las mesas aquí dispuestas están **

**personalizadas con vuestros nombres. Cómo **

**veis, tenemos una enorme mesa presidencial — **

**señaló el balcón superior, que estaba repleto de **

**todos los amos y amas criaturas, los cuales **

**observarían con interés a sus rivales **

**protagónicos—, que no piensa perder detalle de **

**vuestro desfile. Pero, primero, iré llamando una a **

**una a las parejas para que suban al escenario y se **

**muestren. Pronunciaré el edgeplay de cada uno, **

**vuestros rangos como amos protagónicos y en **

**qué estáis especializados. Pero antes de **

**comenzar, dejadme deciros algo que no estaba **

**incluido en las normas del torneo. Como sabéis, **

**todo el torneo será seguido por los Villanos. Hay **

**cámaras dispuestas en los escenarios; y Venger, **

**Tiamat y Sombra Oscura —nombró los nombres **

**de los villanos del juego oficial—, estudiarán los **

**comportamientos de las parejas para, en un **

**momento cualquiera del torneo, proponerles una **

**prueba que no podrán negar. Si lo hacen, serán **

**eliminados del concurso. —Sharon sonrió **

**sabiendo que había cogido a todos los asistentes **

**por sorpresa y que, para algunos, saber aquello **

**despertaba todavía más sus anhelos de superarse **

—**. Los Villanos y las Criaturas os esperan a **

**todos. Dicho esto... ¡que empiece el espectáculo! **

**El S&M de Rihanna estalló a través de los **

**altavoces. **

**Las parejas de amos y sumisas empezaron a **

**desfilar según La Reina de las Arañas las iba **

**llamando. **

**Había parejas de todo tipo. Se **

**caracterizaban por mujeres y hombres que, como **

**bien había dicho Sharon, eran sexys. El BDSM, **

**como la vida, estaba repleto de personas de todo **

**tipo, pero teniendo en cuenta el estilo de torneo **

**que se iba a realizar y la importancia de la **

**estética en las performances, se había elegido a **

**gente en buen estado de forma física. **

**El escenario y la pasarela se convirtieron en **

**un desfile de parejas. Algunas más en el papel **

**que otras. No a todos les gustaba exhibirse de ese **

**modo. Había amos más serios que otros, y **

**sumisas más descaradas que otras. Había parejas **

**lésbicas y gays. **

—**Aquí tenemos a Brutus y su pareja, Miss **

**Olivia. Brutus es un Amo Bobby y por fin ha **

**podido secuestrar a la mujer de Popeye e **

**instruirla en las artes oscuras... Y Olivia está **

**encantada, tanto que adora que su amo la **

**momifique, la prive sensorialmente, y la golpee **

**mediante caning (fusta) y paddling (azotes con **

**pala)... Olivia adora la cera, y no solo para **

**depilarse. Y le encanta que se le sienten en la **

**cara (facesiting). Así que ¡Ojete con ellos! **

**Lion sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Sharon. **

**Era una mujer inteligente y sabía improvisar. Una **

**auténtica show-woman. **

**El desfile continuó. Rubias y morenos, de **

**raza negra y asiática, dóminas en látex y sumisas **

**medio desnudas, hombres con máscaras **

**completas de piel y mujeres con collares y **

**cadenas... Todos sonrientes y mostrando un **

**respeto máximo hacia los demás. **

—**Aquí tenemos a Ama Thelma con su **

**sumisa, Louise Sophiestication. —Thelma era **

**una mujer alta y rubia, de pelo liso con cola de **

**caballo. Vestía toda de negro y cuero y miraba a **

**todos por encima del hombro. Sophiestication **

**era una bella y elegante sumisa de pelo castaño **

**recogido en un moño, con un antifaz negro que **

**cubría media cara—. Sophiestication es un buen **

**bocado, ¿no creéis? Ama Thelma es de rango **

**Diana. Thelma y Louise, además de saltar en **

**coche por acantilados, hacen auténticas **

**acrobacias. Ama Thelma está versada en todo tipo **

**despanking, y está dispuesta a compartir a su **

**amiga, Sophiestication, con otro hombre o **

**mujer. Adoran los tríos. **

**Las mesas empezaban a estar llenas de las **

**parejas que ya se habían presentado. La gente **

**aplaudía interesada y se reía ante los chistes de la **

**Reina. —Bueno, bueno... ¿Y a quién tenemos por **

**aquí? —Sharon miró a Lion por encima del **

**hombro y sonrió—. Desde las profundidades de **

**la selva africana, entonando el Hakuna Matata, **

**tenemos a King Lion y su preciosa sumisa **

**switch, Mistress Pain. Seguramente ya los **

**habréis visto trabajar alguna vez juntos. Ambos **

**son espectaculares, ¿verdad? King Lion es un **

**Amo Hank. Hace de todo con todas. Es el rey y **

**no hay animal en el reino que no se someta a él. **

**King Lion maneja todo tipo de instrumentos, y **

**adora el fisting y los roleplay. ¿Será capaz de **

**llevar el «timón» de Mistress Pain y darle un **

**buen «Pumba»? **

**Terrence sonrió al foco y tiró de la cadena de **

**Claudia. La actitud a la hora de representar un **

**papel era básica. La luz hizo que entrecerrase los **

**ojos, pero algo por el rabillo del ojo, algo le **

**llamó la atención. Mientras bajaba del escenario **

**para dar paso a la siguiente pareja, entrecerró los **

**ojos con curiosidad, mirando fijamente aquello **

**que despertó su interés. **

**Una melena roja se sacudía a través de las **

**parejas de amos y sumisas, como una llama que **

**ardía a fuego lento. **

**Terrence y Claudia tomaron asiento en la mesa. **

**Él buscaba a la propietaria de ese pelo. Solo Candace **

**tenía ese color; y le llamaba la atención que otra **

**mujer tuviera aquella melena. No sería tan guapa **

**como Candace, de eso estaba seguro. **

—**Vaya... Esto va a ser divertido —murmuró **

**Sharon realmente interesada en la siguiente ficha. **

**Por un momento se quedó sin palabras pero **

**reaccionó rápida y feliz—. ¡Otra salvaje! Desde **

**las profundidades de la selva africana y — **

**puntualizó mirando a Lion con sorpresa—, **

**haciendo el salto al Rey León... **

**Lion apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y tomó **

**su copa de champán con una sonrisa de interés. **

**¿Quién le hacía el salto? **

—**¡Tenemos a Lady Nala y a su sumiso, **

**Tigretón! **

**El foco alumbró el escenario. Las parejas **

**que quedaban por presentar hicieron el pasillo a **

**la mujer y al hombre que iban a salir en escena. **

**El corazón de Terrence se saltó varios latidos **

**cuando, a cámara lenta, observó a una mujer **

**embutida en unas botas negras de tubo hasta el **

**muslo, un vestido extracorto negro palabra de **

**honor que le quedaba como un guante y una **

**exuberante melena rubia medio recogida. Llevaba **

**los ojos pintados muy negros, casi como si los **

**cubriera un antifaz, y con su color verde **

**deslumbraba, como si fueran dos malditas **

**estrellas entre tanta oscuridad. En las manos **

**acarreaba con una correa con cadena y paseaba a **

**su sumiso, que andaba a cuatro patas adorando su **

**papel de animal. **

**La copa de Terrence cayó de sus manos y su **

**cuerpo entró en tensión. **

**No podía ser. **

**No podía ser. **

**¿Qué coño hacía Candace ahí? **

**Y no solo eso. **

**¿Por qué Nick era su sumiso? **

**Candace ardía de la furia y de la rabia que sentía **

**en ese momento. Durante toda su vida se había **

**enfadado muchas veces, pero nada que ver con el **

**ultraje y la ira que la quemaban de dentro hacia **

**afuera desde que había visto a Terrence con aquella **

**mujer. «Mistress Pain». Señorita Dolor. **

**A ella sí que le dolían el corazón y la **

**garganta. **

**Tenía ganas de rugir como una auténtica **

**leona y sacar las garras para vaciarlos a los dos. **

**Se había concienciado para no reaccionar; **

**para no sucumbir a la sensación de verlo y de **

**saber que él la había abandonado. Ante todo **

**discreción y conciencia. Pero no estaba **

**preparada para enfrentarlo y, además de todo eso, **

**conocerlo como amo con otra mujer. **

**Odió a Mistress Pain casi inmediatamente. **

**Y le odió a él. **

**Deseó hacerle daño de verdad. **

**Obviamente, no podría hacerle daño porque **

**ella no le importaba. Y era bien sabido que solo **

**podían hacerte daño aquellas personas a las que **

**realmente amabas. Por tanto, no podría **

**lastimarlo tanto como él le había hecho. **

**Pero le daría una lección. **

**Para empezar, le demostraría que estaba **

**capacitada para estar ahí y que él había cometido **

**un ultraje y una infracción como agente al cargo **

**al retirar su confianza. **

**Y después, si al día siguiente lograba uno de **

**los cofres, iba a luchar con sus dotes de **

**persuasión para hacerse con las cartas que **

**necesitaba. **

**Dios, Terrence tenía los ojos tan abiertos que se **

**le iban a salir de las cuencas. Aquella reacción **

**era impagable para ella. **

**«Prepárate, león. La selva solo la lidera una **

**persona. Y es una reina». **

—**Lady Nala es una ama muy dura y estricta. **

**Adora que su precioso sumiso Tigretón le bese **

**los pies y limpie su calzado. Es experta con el **

**flogger y le encanta la feminización, el dogPlay, **

**como podéis ver, y... ¡la CBT! (Tortura de **

**genitales masculinos). Vaya, vaya... Lady Nala — **

**Sharon la miró de arriba abajo—. ¿De verdad te **

**gusta eso? **

**Candace le dirigió la mirada altiva mejor **

**interpretada de la historia de la oftalmología. **

—**Lo sabrás cuando patee los huevos de tus **

**crías, Reina de las Arañas —contestó sonriendo **

**coqueta. **

**Sharon achicó sus ojos caramelo y alzó las **

**comisuras de sus labios. No le daban miedo las **

**amenazas. **

—**Más vale que no caigas en mis redes, **

**leona —murmuró entre dientes—. Lo que te dije **

**en la mansión LaLaurie no era broma. **

**Candace sonrió y dejó de mirarla, como si ya **

**no tuviera interés. **

**Sharon clavó sus ojos marrones en su **

**espalda graciosamente erguida y su pelo rubio y **

**gritó: **

—**¡Aves de la selva, cuidad bien de vuestros **

**huevos o Lady Nala os los aplastará! —gritó **

**despidiendo a la pareja. **

**El destino quiso que Lady Nala y Tigretón **

**se sentaran en la misma mesa que King Lion y **

**Mistress Pain, y Thelma y Louise. **

**Nick retiró la silla a Candace. **

**Candace ni siquiera le dio las gracias. Las **

**dóminas no hacían eso. Sus sumisos estaban para **

**servirles. **

**«Recuérdatelo. Tú ordenas y no pides por **

**favor». **

—**Champán —ordenó sin mirar a Nick. **

**Nick hizo lo propio ante la atenta mirada de **

**Terrence. **

**Claudia observó a Candace con interés, y a su **

**sumiso con hambre. Thelma seguía atenta al **

**escenario, en el que presentaba la última pareja, y **

**Sophiestication permanecía con la mirada baja en **

**su plato vacío. **

—**Buenas noches. —Candace saludó a toda la **

**mesa, cuidándose de no mirar a los ojos en **

**ningún momento a Terrence —. Venimos solo a **

**saludaros. El viaje ha sido largo, estamos **

**cansados y seguramente no nos quedemos a **

**cenar. Hay que recuperar fuerzas para mañana — **

**explicó con seguridad. **

**Terrence parecía al acecho, como si tuviera **

**ganas de saltar por encima de la mesa y **

**estrangularles a ella y a Nick. **

**Nick se sentó a su lado y revisó que a su **

**ama no le faltase de nada. Todos respondieron a **

**su saludo con amabilidad. **

—**Los organizadores han realizado un **

**excelente trabajo, ¿no os parece? —Ya lo creo **

—**contestó Thelma tomando la servilleta y **

**colocándosela sobre los muslos—. Es todo **

**impresionante. Imaginarse que estas islas están **

**ambientadas en Töril y que cada escenario estará **

**perfectamente representado como el juego de **

**rol... Es muy emocionante. —Thelma acarició el **

**cuello de Sophiestication y la acercó a ella para **

**darle un beso en la mejilla. La joven sonrió con **

**dulzura y asintió. **

—**¿Tu sumisa no habla? —preguntó **

**Mistress Pain con desdén. Sophiestication **

**levantó la mirada lo suficiente para estudiar el **

**rostro de Claudia, pero lo hizo de un modo en **

**que nadie se dio cuenta. **

**Nadie, excepto otro sumiso como ella que **

**le lanzaba miradas de reojo. —Quiero que Louise **

**cuide su voz y solo se libere en los castigos. **

**Entonces podrá gritar lo que desee. **

**Cuidamos mucho los silencios y la paz mental **

**entre nosotras. Cultivamos mucho las palabras. **

**¿Verdad, hermosura? —preguntó la rubia con una **

**suavidad infinita. Sophiestication inclinó la **

**cabeza a modo de afirmación. **

—**Nosotros también estamos deseosos de **

**comenzar —aseguró Claudia sonriente y **

**poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Terrence. **

**Las orejas de Candace se pusieron de punta **

**como las de un dóberman, y su cabeza solo pudo **

**atinar a decir: «Zogggrrrrrrrraaaa». **

**Terrence seguía sin pestañear. Miraba a Candace y a **

**Nick, que tenía la misma posición sumisa que **

**Sophiestication. **

**No sabía cómo actuar. **

**Ella... Su Candace estaba ahí donde no debía **

**estar. Y además, con otro hombre. **

—**Sí, nosotros también, ¿verdad, pequeño **

**bribón? —Candace tomó a Nick de la barbilla y lo **

**giró hacia ella. Miró a Terrence de reojo. «Oh, qué **

**bien. Qué bien. Tengo toda tu atención. Mira lo **

**que le hago al agente Summers». —Sí, ama — **

**contestó el rubio Nick asintiendo como un niño **

**bueno. —Dame un beso. **

**Terrence apretó los puños sobre la mesa. **

**Nick sonrió con malicia y besó a Candace en **

**los labios queriendo alargar y profundizar más el **

**contacto. Candace le apartó rápido tirándole del pelo **

**a modo de castigo. **

**«No sobreactúes. No sobreactúes». **

—**Suficiente. **

—**¿Y dices que vienes de la selva? — **

**preguntó Terrence con desdén e indiferencia. Repasó **

**la piel de sus hombros buscando alguna marca del **

**látigo de Billy Bob. Pero Candace se había ocupado **

**de maquillarlas. No tenía ninguna a la vista—. No **

**te he visto en la mía. **

**Mistress Pain se echó a reír. **

**Candace apretó los dientes y sus ojos verdes le **

**fusilaron. **

—**¿Sabes por qué, Simba? Porque el jardín **

**mal cortado de tu casa no es una selva. Y yo **

**vengo de una selva mayor que la tuya —«Una **

**selva en la que el respeto por los demás animales **

**es básico para continuar. Tú no me has **

**respetado». **

—**Oh, vaya. —Thelma se tapó la boca con la **

**mano intentando retener una carcajada. A su lado, **

**Sophiestication miró a Candace con asombro. —No **

**deberías hablarle así a King Lion, leona —le **

**advirtió Claudia—. No puedes perderle el **

**respeto. **

—**No se lo he perdido —aseguró Candace **

**bebiendo champán como si hablar con ella le **

**aburriera—. Lo respeto muchísimo. Es el rey de **

**la selva, ¿no? **

—**Sí —contestó la Switch con orgullo. **

—**Pero será solo el rey de la suya —Candace le **

**guiñó un ojo y sonrió. —Oye, Tigretón — Terrence se **

**inclinó hacia adelante para llamar la atención de **

**su amigo. Él también sabía jugar a eso y además, **

**debía reaccionar—. ¿Puede que te haya visto por **

**Nueva York antes? ¿En algún local? Nick **

**permaneció callado. **

—**¿Acaso no responde? —Claudia se sentía **

**insultada ante el comportamiento de los demás. **

—**Mi niño no responde si yo no se lo **

**permito —contestó Candace llenándose de orgullo **

—**. ¿No lo ha probado tu amo contigo? Hablas **

**demasiado. —Claro que sí —contestó Terrence con **

**dobles intenciones—. Cuando tiene el gag y la **

**someto —sus ojos azules brillaron retadores. **

**Mistress Pain sonrió como diciendo «¿Qué **

**te parece mi amo, guapa?». Candace encajó el golpe **

**de la mejor manera, aunque las palabras le **

**dolieron como una fusta. **

—**Me alegro; puede que mañana nos **

**enseñes cómo lo haces —dándole a entender que **

**no iba a encontrar el cofre y que tendrían que **

**batirse en duelo con otros participantes. Desvió **

**la mirada hacia Nick—. Habla. **

**Nick levantó la cabeza y miró de frente a su **

**amigo. Ambos se comunicaron en silencio. Lion le **

**recriminaba la falta de información, y Nick le **

**aseguraba que había sido decisión de **

**Montgomery. Que él no tenía nada que ver en **

**eso. **

—**Sí. Iba con mi ama a menudo a Nueva **

**York. **

—**Pero creo recordar que tu ama era **

**morena, más alta y, tenía más pecho que Lady **

**Nala. **

**Candace se mordió el interior del labio y deseó **

**clavarle un tenedor entre ceja y ceja. Terrence **

**siempre despertaba su lado más sádico. **

—**Yo soy feliz con el precioso cuerpo de **

**mi nueva ama —contestó Nick devolviendo el **

**golpe poco caballeroso de Terrence. **

**«Ese es mi chico», pensó Candace. **

—**Mi anterior ama se rompió el brazo. Pero **

**Lady Nala vino a mi rescate y ahora estoy a su **

**merced. Y adoro estar a su merced —aseguró **

**observando sonriente a Candace. **

**«Vaya. Así que Karen se ha lesionado y no **

**ha podido entrar al torneo. Jodida mala suerte», **

**pensó Terrence. Entonces, para que Nick entrara con **

**alguien que estuviera al tanto del caso, **

**Montgomery llamó a Candace. ¿Así había sido la **

**cosa? **

—**¿Entonces sois una pareja relativamente **

**nueva? —La mirada analista de Claudia los **

**estudió a ambos. Podría atacarlos con más **

**facilidad. **

—**Así es. — Terrence sonrió como el rey de la **

**Selva que era. Poniendo a Candace en su lugar de **

**novata y a Nick como el más experimentado. **

**Candace decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. **

**Se había enfrentado a Terrence. **

**Se había comportado con educación, **

**saludado a sus comensales, y era momento de **

**retirarse y esperar ansiosa el día de mañana. **

—**Si nos disculpáis —murmuró Candace **

**levantándose de la mesa y tirando de la cadena **

**del cuello de Nick—. Ha sido un placer. **

**Dejamos que disfrutéis de la cena. Nosotros **

**vamos a descansar, que mañana hay que madrugar. **

—**Y la selva no tiene piedad, Lady Nala — **

**aseguró Terrence mirándola de reojo mientras ella y **

**Nick se alejaban. **

**Terrence ya no tenía hambre. **

**Ni quería estar ahí en la mesa con Claudia, **

**Thelma y Louise. Lo único que quería Terrence, **

**como hombre y como amo, era encontrar la **

**habitación en la que Candace y Nick se hospedaban, **

**y exigir una jodida explicación. Y la tendría. Y lo **

**que no iba a permitir era que esos dos durmieran **

**juntos bajo ningún pretexto. **

**Terrence podía haberlo hecho con Candace. **

**Pero Candace no lo haría con nadie más. **

**Ella era suya**


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

**La sumisión es como **

**una meditación. Te vendan **

**los ojos, tu mente está en **

**silencio, tu corazón late... La **

**puerta a tu rendición se abre. **

—**¿Cómo ha ido tu reencuentro con Terrence? **

—**preguntó Nick mientras observaba a Candace **

**quitarse el maquillaje en el baño de la habitación. **

**Solo llevaba un pantalón de algodón blanco que **

**resbalaba a través de sus caderas—. Saltaban **

**chispas. Nunca había visto al agente Granchester de **

**esa guisa. Ha sido muy interesante. **

—**Tenso. Ha sido tenso. **

**Candace lo estudiaba a través del espejo **

**mientras se frotaba la cara con un algodón y **

**crema. **

**Todos los participantes tenían suites. **

**Verdaderamente, quienes patrocinarán ese evento **

**eran muy ricos y disfrutaban mucho de ver a sus **

**juguetes rodeados de placeres salomónicos. **

**Tenían una terraza de madera con mecedoras **

**y palmeras. La habitación era amplia y de lujo, de **

**colores blancos y marrones. La cama era tan **

**grande que hacía dos de la de Candace. El baño tenía **

**Jacuzzi y ducha, y una pequeña sauna para **

**relajarse. Televisión, equipo de música, **

**ordenadores... Todo de última generación. **

**Pero también era de última generación el **

**detector de audio y cámaras que llevaba Nick en **

**su maleta. Querían asegurarse de que no había **

**chivatos ni espías dentro del habitáculo. No **

**encontraron nada. **

—**Y como ha sido tan tenso —añadió Nick **

**despreocupado—, me lleva a preguntar si, entre **

**Terrence y tú, no sucedió algo más... **

**Candace se acabó de limpiar la cara y se **

**encogió de hombros. **

—**Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Nick. Sea **

**lo que sea lo que crees que pasó ya has visto que **

**ninguno de los dos le damos importancia. **

—**Solo espero que él no tuviera nada que ver **

**con las marcas que adivino debajo de tus muslos, **

**Candace. **

**Candace se estiró el camisón blanco mientras **

**pasaba por su lado y le miró reprendiéndolo **

**como si de verdad fuera su ama. **

— **Terrence nunca haría algo así —repuso ella. **

—**Me alegra saberlo. De lo contrario, no me **

**importaría darle una lección. —La siguió hasta la **

**cama y se sentó en el colchón al lado de ella—. **

**Odio a ese tipo de personas —masculló **

**pasándose la mano por el pelo rubio y de punta. **

—**Y yo —aseguró Candace amablemente—. **

**Pero Terrence no es un maltratador. Él me protegió. **

—**Sí —Nick se relajó—; eso me cuadra más **

**con la imagen que tengo del agente Granchester. **

—**Clint y Terrence eran muy amigos. ¿Sois muy **

**amigos él y tú? **

**Nick se entristeció al oír el nombre de su **

**divertido compañero Clint. Los hijos de puta se **

**lo cargaron. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? **

—**Lo somos. Puede que... antes lo fuéramos **

**más. Pero las cosas cambiaron y, bueno, yo me **

**alejé un poco... **

—**¿Por la misión? —preguntó comprensiva. **

—**Sí —se removió—. No me siento muy **

**cómodo hablando de ello, Candace —explicó **

**nervioso. **

—**Está bien. No quiero molestarte. Lo **

**mejor será que descansemos y durmamos un **

**poco, ¿no te parece? Mañana será un día muy **

**largo. —Dormiré en el chaise longue.—Señaló el **

**sofá de piel que había en el pequeño salón **

**colindante. **

**Candace se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. **

—**No, Nick. Ni hablar. Puedes dormir aquí... **

**A mí no me importa. —Le señaló el lado opuesto **

**de la cama—. Sé que no vas a intentar nada. **

—**Bueno. —El agente Summers arqueó las **

**cejas rubias y sus ojos amarillos la pusieron a **

**prueba—. No soy tan sumiso. **

**Candace torneó los ojos. **

—**Pondremos una almohada entre los dos. **

—**Eso no me protegerá de ti, agente **

**Andry. **

—**¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédula. **

—**Tú eres quien me ha metido mano, me ha **

**hecho nudos marineros en los testículos y **

**azotado en la espalda y las nalgas. **

**La joven abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó **

**una carcajada. **

—**¡Me estabas enseñando! Ha sido un **

**contacto meramente profesional, agente **

**Summers. **

—**Sí, claro —bromeó él muy digno—. Soy **

**yo quien no se tiene que fiar de ti. Además, ¿por **

**qué estás tan segura de que no haré nada contigo? **

—**Porque nuestra química es nula — **

**contestó llanamente, apagando la lámpara de la **

**mesita de noche—. Y porque algo me dice que **

**no soy tu tipo de mujer. Es más, no sé por qué, **

**pero creo que estás casado. **

**Nick relajó los hombros y se estiró en la **

**cama al lado de Candace. **

**Los dos clavaron la mirada en el techo, **

**sumidos en sus pensamientos, ocultos entre la **

**tranquilidad de las sombras de la suite, **

**intentando conciliar el sueño. Hasta que la voz de **

**Nick preguntó: **

—**¿Por qué crees que no eres mi tipo de **

**mujer? ¿Y por qué crees que estoy casado? **

—**Intuición femenina, supongo. Y creo que **

**estás casado porque tienes una marca, no muy **

**reciente, de anillo en el dedo anular. —Sí, **

**básicamente era por eso. **

**Nick se llevó los dedos a la mano, **

**cubriendo esa parte marcada por su pasado. Un **

**pasado que jamás querría olvidar, pero que la vida **

**se había encargado de hacerlo desaparecer. **

—**¿Estás casado, Nick? **

—**No. Ya no —contestó escueto. **

—**Te quitaste el anillo hace poco —observó **

**ella. **

—**Oh, todavía lo llevo, solo que ya no lo **

**tengo en el dedo. **

**¿Que ya no tenía el anillo ahí? Entonces, **

**¿dónde? **

—**¿Te has hecho un empaste con él? **

**Nick se estremeció de la risa. **

—**No, joder... —Se tocó la oreja—. Lo **

**deshice y ahora lo llevo en la oreja. Ah. Así que **

**era eso. **

—**Es el piercing en forma de serpiente — **

**resolvió. Tenía una serpiente que rodeaba la parte **

**exterior de su oreja, de arriba a abajo. **

—**Sí —admitió. **

**Candace no le preguntaría nada más, pues veía **

**que Nick era celoso de esa parte de su vida. En la **

**sala del aeropuerto se había desnudado y le había **

**enseñado lo básico para hacer una dominación en **

**sus partes y saber azotarlo sin hacerle daño. Sin **

**embargo, solo se desvestía en ese aspecto. No **

**mostraba nada más de su interior. Y a Candace le **

**parecía bien. **

**La gente, o sea ella, debería aprender a ser **

**un poco más reservada. Por no serlo, por ser tan **

**transparente y decir lo primero que sentía había **

**acabado de ese modo con Lion. **

—**¿Sabes qué creo, Nick? **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Que tu tipo de mujer es todo lo contrario **

**a una dominante. Hay algo en Nick Summers que **

**es indomable —susurró medio bostezando—. No **

**sé lo que es. Pero está ahí. **

—**Debiste especializarte en perfiles, Candace. **

**Candace sonrió y le dio la espalda para echarse **

**a dormir hecha un ovillo. El despertador del **

**torneo les levantaría con la canción de S&M de **

**Rihanna, el himno de Dragones & Mazmorras **

**DS. **

**Toc toc toc. **

**Los dos se incorporaron y, mirándose a la **

**vez, dijeron: **

— **Terrence. **

—**Abre tú —le pidió, Candace—. Espera ven — **

**susurró—. Hazme un favor. **

—**¿Cuál? **

**Candace le pasó las manos por el pelo y lo **

**despeinó por completo. Y después le cogió los **

**labios con los dedos y se los pellizcó tirando **

**fuertemente de ellos. **

—**¡Argh! ¿Qué haces? **

—**Chis, nenaza. **

—**¿Cómo dices? **

—**Ay, perdona... —contestó inmediatamente **

**con inocencia—. Es mi papel de dómina. **

**Nick se levantó mirándola como si estuviera **

**loca. **

**Candace no se movió de la cama y, con toda la **

**malignidad que había en ella, se situó **

**colocándose lo más sexy que pudo encima del **

**colchón. Desordenó las sábanas y tiró un cojín al **

**suelo. Después se pasó las manos por el pelo, **

**alborotándoselo como si se hubieran acabado de **

**dar un glorioso revolcón. **

**Terrence entró en la habitación con una frialdad **

**total y absoluta. Controlando todo y analizando lo **

**que veían sus ojos. A su paso, los muebles, las **

**bombillas y el suelo se llenaron de escarcha. **

**Los cojines sobre la moqueta, la colcha **

**arrugada y deshecha, los labios de Nick **

**hinchados... **

**Candace estirada de un modo completamente **

**perezoso y saciado. **

**La miró desde los pies de la cama. Se puso **

**las manos en la cintura, haciendo un escáner **

**visual de su persona. **

—**Agente Granchester —lo saludó ella con un **

**tono de voz muy impersonal. **

**Terrence endureció los rasgos. **

—**¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? **

—**¿Aquí en la isla o aquí en la cama? **

**Terrence miró a Nick y él hizo lo propio. **

—**¿Me está tomando el pelo? —preguntó el **

**amo al sumiso. **

**Candace se incorporó y entornó los ojos. **

—**Bueno; como ves, estoy dentro del caso, **

**Granchester. **

—**De un caso del que yo te aparté porque no **

**estás en condiciones... **

—**¿No estoy en condiciones de qué? —Se **

**puso de pie sobre el colchón y lo encaró. **

—**¿Candace? —Nick iba a sujetarla. Nunca **

**había visto a nadie enfrentarse así a Terrence —. **

**Deberías bajarte de la... **

—**Estoy en perfectas condiciones para **

**seguir en una misión en la que tú me metiste, **

**¿recuerdas? Me formaste durante una semana **

**para entrar en el torneo; pero luego te echaste **

**atrás y me traicionaste. **

—**Agente Andry, no rebase la línea. **

—**¿Que no la rebase dices? —repitió **

**incrédula—. Todos los que estamos en este caso **

**hemos rebasado las líneas del decoro y de la **

**moral. Todos. Nos hemos desnudado los unos **

**frente a los otros y nos hemos tocado todos los **

**lugares prohibidos. Así que no me hables de **

**decoro, don anillos de frecuencia cardíaca. **

**¡Venga ya, agente Granchester! ¿Me está tomando el **

**pelo usted a mí? **

—**Candace... —la ceja partida se alzó **

**impertinentemente. **

—**¡Ni Candace, ni nada! He vuelto porque el **

**señor Montgomery me ha readmitido en el caso **

**del que tú me echaste sin darme ninguna **

**explicación. Y, gracias a mí, Nick también ha **

**podido entrar infiltrado ¡porque sin Karen como **

**ama se habría quedado fuera! **

**Terrence tomó aire profundamente. **

**Su peor pesadilla y preocupación estaba ahí **

**en modo ama. Candace no sabía ser dómina. La iba a **

**cagar. —¿Cómo tenías la...? —enmudeció al **

**recordar el momento en que Sharon le dio la **

**tarjeta a Candace. **

—**La invitación personal de la Reina de las **

**Arañas me lo ha permitido. ¿Recuerdas, **

**Candace? ¿Recuerdas la Mansión LaLaurie hace **

**un par de noches? **

**Terrence tragó saliva y se obligó a retirar de su **

**mente ese momento. Recordaba la mansión y lo **

**que vino después. Ni siquiera habían pasado **

**cuarenta y ocho horas de eso. **

—**Candace tiene un plan, Granchester. Creo que **

**deberías escucharla y tranquilizarte... Si **

**funciona... **

—**Candace no tiene ningún plan —repuso ella **

**sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Terrence, como un **

**animal de caza. **

—**¿Tienes un plan, Candace? —preguntó Terrence **

**casi riéndose de ella. ¿Se lo quería ocultar? **

—**No. No tengo ningún plan, Granchester — **

**contestó. **

—**Dímelo. Soy tu superior. **

—**No hay nada que contar. El único plan que **

**debemos llevar a cabo es encontrar los malditos **

**cofres mañana. Y punto. **

**Al agente Terrence le entraron ganas de lanzar **

**cosas por los aires. Candace tenía la cara limpia, el **

**camisón blanco por encima de los muslos, los **

**pezones marcando debajo de la tela... Era como **

**una maldita Campanilla y le estaba regañando. **

**Tenía ganas de abrazarla y ocultarla de los **

**ojos de Nick. **

**¿Qué habría visto él ya? **

—**¿Vas a poder llevar a cabo el papel de **

**ama? — Terrence estaba confuso con aquella **

**situación. Candace y Nick no tenían que estar juntos. **

**Mierda. **

—**Bueno, vista la poca o nula confianza que **

**tienes en mí, no hace falta que me digas que tú **

**crees que no. Pero yo confío en mí y en mis **

**posibilidades; y espero que en algún sitio de esta **

**isla esté mi hermana. No pienso cometer ningún **

**error. Su vida está en juego. **

—**Y la tuya, Andry —aseguró Nick. **

—**Lo sé, Summers. Y la mía —asintió con **

**seriedad—. Todos nos estamos jugando mucho. **

**Quiero sumar, no vengo a restar y a causar **

**problemas. Ahora formo parte de vuestro equipo **

**y tienes que aceptarme, aunque te cueste. **

**¿Que la tenía que aceptar? Por Dios... Candace **

**no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Él la aceptaba. **

**Pero temía por ella. Estaba acojonado de verdad **

**de verla ahí, en el mismo hotel que las Criaturas **

**y que cualquier amo con ojos, joder. **

**¿No entendía que así él no podría trabajar? **

**Dio un paso al frente y, todavía con las **

**manos en la cintura, pegó su nariz a la de ella. **

—**De todas las locuras, de todas las **

**decisiones arriesgadas que hayas podido tomar, **

**esta es la peor. Es un error garrafal que estés **

**aquí, Candace. Y, si por mí fuera, ahora mismo te **

**mandaba a Tchoupitoulas con tu salamandra. **

**Ella apretó los labios hasta que dibujó una **

**pálida y fina línea. **

—**Ringo es un camaleón, no una salamandra **

—**repuso débilmente. **

—**¿Qué más da? Ringo no es una salamandra **

**y tú no eres una ama, ni estás preparada para estar **

**en este equipo. **

—**Pero lo estoy. Y lo estoy porque alguien **

**por encima de ti lo ha decidido así —alzó la **

**barbilla temblorosa—. Y contra eso no puedes **

**hacer nada. Solo acatar órdenes. Ya ves, hay un **

**momento en el que todos nos sometemos, **

**¿verdad? **

—**Lo estás, sí. —Hizo un gesto de **

**desaprobación—. Me has jodido bien. **

**Terrence se mordió la lengua y evitó seguir **

**incordiándola. Candace debía saber que no le hacía **

**feliz tenerla ahí, que no le gustaba lo que iba a **

**hacer y que... no soportaba que ella tuviera a otro **

**hombre como compañero. **

**Sí, era eso. **

**Echó una bolsa de plástico encima de la **

**cama, a los pies desnudos de Candace. **

—**Mañana, después de la jornada, tenemos **

**que encontrar el modo de contactar con el equipo **

**camuflado —explicó con soberanía—. **

**Necesitamos armas y dispositivos de audio y **

**nuestra equipación no las lleva. Cuando salgamos **

**del complejo hotelero nos pondremos esas **

**pulseras para no ser localizados. Llevadla **

**siempre encima. Nuestro equipo estación está **

**colocando cámaras espías por todas las islas para **

**tener control absoluto de qué embarcaciones **

**entran y salen de la zona. Mañana empieza la **

**primera prueba, así que estad atentos. **

—**Sí, señor —asintió Nick, incómodo con **

**la tensión del ambiente. **

**Terrence se dispuso a abandonar la suite sin **

**dirigirle ninguna mirada más a Candace. **

**Nick le acompañó y salió de la habitación **

**con él. —¿Qué ha sido eso, Terrence? —le preguntó **

**acusadoramente. **

—**¿Qué ha sido el qué? —Seguía caminando **

**dirección al ascensor. **

—**Candace está en el equipo por decisión **

**propia y nos va a ayudar. No puedes tratarla así. **

**Casi nos ha hecho un puto favor. Yo estaba fuera, **

**tío. **

—**Es una irresponsable —gruñó en voz baja **

—**. No la conoces. Nos va a... A poner en peligro **

**a todos. Es un imán para los... problemas. Joder. **

—**Se tapó la cara y echó el cuello hacia atrás—. **

**¿Qué mierda hace aquí? Yo la aparté de la misión **

**y ahora la tonta se va a poner en peligro... **

—**Lo va a hacer bien, Terrence. Es muy **

**convincente. **

**El moreno se alzó cuán alto era y adoptó una **

**actitud amenazadora. ¿A qué se refería con eso **

**de que era muy convincente? **

—**No la toques, Nick. Ni se te ocurra... **

**Él levantó las manos, defendiendo su **

**inocencia. **

—**Wow, vaya... Más bien es al revés, amigo. **

**Yo no la toco. Ella me toca a mí. **

—**No. Tampoco me gusta esa respuesta. **

—**Pues es la que hay. Asúmelo y aguántate, **

**Terrence, o te hervirá la sangre. **

—**Tú no lo entiendes... **

**Nick frunció el ceño y le miró de reojo. Ya **

**sabía lo que sucedía. Por fin lo comprendía. **

—**Así que es ella. **

—**¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? **

—**Es ella. Se trata de ella... La mujer **

**especial. —Al ver que Terrence torció el gesto y **

**miró hacia otro lado, prosiguió—. Hace un año, **

**después del problema que tuve —sus ojos **

**dorados se opacaron—, me dijiste que un amo **

**entrega su corazón solo una vez. A una mujer **

**especial, a una sumisa que acepta la oscuridad de **

**su corazón y la necesidad de luz de su alma. Me **

**dijiste que tú ofrecías placer, pero que habías **

**dejado tu corazón en Nueva Orleans. Es la **

**hermana de Leslie, ¿me equivoco? Es Candace. **

—**Déjame en paz. —Se dio la vuelta y le dio **

**al botón del ascensor. **

—**¿Lo sabe ella? ¿Sabe que la tratas tan mal **

**por lo inepto que eres para expresar tus... **

**emociones? **

—**Yo puedo expresar mis emociones — **

**aclaró Terrence mientras se cerraban las puertas—. **

**Pero este no es el mejor momento. **

**Antes de que se cerraran, Nick coló la mano **

**y detuvo las puertas. **

—**Pues ya me dirás cuándo lo es, amigo. **

**Aunque para entonces, tal vez estemos en el **

**fondo del mar caribeño. No hemos venido aquí **

**de vacaciones. **

**Nick regresó a la habitación y, cuando entró **

**a la suite, vio a Candace que salía del baño con los **

**ojos rojos e hinchados. **

**Terrence la había hecho llorar. **

**Na na na, Come on **

**Na na na, Come on **

**Na na na na na, Come **

**on **

**Na na na, Come on, **

**come on, come on! **

**Candace y Nick se levantaron como balas. **

**A trompicones, e intentando obtener la **

**mejor imagen de ellos mismos, se asearon y se **

**vistieron con su atrezzo. La gente de las islas iba **

**a alucinar cuando los vieran a todos desfilar y **

**moverse por sus tierras con esas pintas. Nick se **

**puso el collar de sumiso y la ropa oscura. Una **

**camiseta negra con tirantes y un pantalón negro **

**no muy grueso, con las botas de tela negra y **

**altas. Con su pelo rubio y despeinado y los ojos **

**pintados con kohl, parecía un cantante **

**derockgótico. **

**Candace se vistió con un short negro muy **

**estrecho y una camiseta de tirantes negra de **

**rejilla. Debajo de la camiseta llevaba un sostén **

**de látex negro. En los pies calzaba unas botas de **

**verano con bastante tacón grueso recubiertas de **

**cuero negro, descubiertas en los dedos y los **

**talones. **

**Se dejó el pelo rubio suelto y se maquilló **

**para ocultar la llorera de la noche anterior. **

**No iba a nominar a Terrence al premio **

**«Queridísimo 2012». De eso estaba segura. **

—**¿Preparada? —preguntó Nick mientras le **

**daba su látigo. **

**Candace se lo colocó alrededor de la cintura **

**como si fuera un cinturón. Asintió y tomó la **

**correa del cuello de Nick. **

—**Nací preparada. —Y tiró de él en plan **

**dramático. **

**Ya había quedado de manifiesto otras veces **

**que no había nacido preparada para muchas cosas; **

**pero Candace era como un camaleón. **

**Se adaptaría. **

**Camuflaría sus emociones. **

**Se encontraban todos en el salón del hotel. **

**Habían acabado de desayunar; y una **

**increíble pantalla tipo cine se iba a convertir en **

**el presentador de la jornada de ese día. Así iba a **

**ser durante todo el torneo. **

**A la hora del desayuno, los concursantes **

**escucharían lo que tuviera que decir la pantalla e, **

**inmediatamente, cuando esta diera la orden, **

**saldrían disparados a encontrar sus objetivos. **

**Claudia se apoyaba en el hombro de Terrence **

**mientras clavaba sus ojos oscuros en el monitor. **

**Candace tuvo ganas de alargar la lengua, como **

**su camaleón y succionar su cabeza. Pero no haría **

**eso. Nick y ella se concentrarían en las pruebas y **

**en obedecer a su agente al cargo. **

**Terrence, por su parte, sintió que alguien lo **

**observaba y miró a Candace por encima del hombro. **

**Candace se centró en la pantalla mientras **

**apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en el torso de Nick, **

**que la tomó por los hombros y la arrulló, **

**tomándose unas libertades que un esclavo no **

**debería. **

**La pantalla se iluminó y empezó a sonar la **

**épica música de Audiomachine: Redemption. **

**Emitían imágenes de las Islas Vírgenes al **

**amanecer y al anochecer. Después, del interior **

**del agua salían las letras Dragones y Mazmorras **

**DS. Apareció un hombre caracterizado como el **

**Amo del Calabozo de la serie de dibujos original, **

**pero con ropas de cuero. Era un enano de ojos **

**claros, pelo blanco largo y calva en el cráneo. **

**La gente aplaudió y lo vitoreó entre risas y **

**chistes, y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que el **

**amo decía. **

**«Bienvenidos bárbaro, arquero, acróbata, **

**mago, bruja y caballero. Bienvenidos a la **

**dimensión paralela de los dragones y las **

**mazmorras, mi mundo y el vuestro durante estos **

**cuatro días. Estáis en Töril, La cuna de la vida. **

**Como sabéis, todas las criaturas han nacido en **

**estas tierras. Está compuesto por tres partes de **

**agua y varios continentes e islas». **

**En la pantalla salió un mapa de las Islas **

**Vírgenes de Estados Unidos vistas desde un **

**satélite y, sobre ellas, la palabra Faerûn, uno de **

**los continentes de Töril. Y a cada isla se le **

**adjudicaban los nombres propios de las Islas **

**Moonshae, un territorio especial de Faerûn. El **

**océano atlántico se convirtió en el Mar de las **

**espadas. Las islas de Saint Thomas, St John y St. **

**Croix se convirtieron en Norland, Gwynneth y **

**Alaron. Y las islas colindantes como Capella **

**Islands, Lavango Cay, Savana Island, Water Island, **

**etc..., adoptaron los nombres de Mintarn, **

**Snowdown, Moray, Oman, Korinn Isles, **

**Whalebones, Ruathym... Se le encontraba símil a **

**todo. **

**Los agentes infiltrados miraban anonadados **

**la capacidad de inteligencia del friquismo. **

**Realmente, habían conseguido casi superponer **

**un mapa con el otro y encontrarle todas las **

**similitudes. **

**«Cada pareja participante dispone de una **

**moto acuática y un quad MGM para desplazarse **

**por todas las islas a vuestro antojo e ir en busca **

**de los objetivos diarios. Cuando acabe la jornada **

**hoy, deberéis regresar a este mismo castillo, en **

**la isla de Alaron». **

—**Así que Saint Thomas es Alaron... — **

**susurró Candace—. Oye, Tigretón, ¿sabes **

**superponer mapas? —Al no recibir respuesta, **

**Candace lo miró por encima del hombro. **

**Nick tenía la mirada ambarina fija en la **

**mujer con una máscara de cuero completa que **

**cubría toda su cabeza y solo dejaba libres la boca, **

**mediante una cremallera, y los ojos. Thelma, el **

**ama rubia lo miraba por encima del hombro, **

**sonriéndole con descaro. **

—**Eh, Tigretón... **

**Nick dejó de prestar atención a la dómina y **

**a la esclava, y se centró en Candace. **

—**Sé superponer mapas, ama. **

—**Bien —contestó Candace más tranquila. **

**«En lo que dure el torneo y, en los **

**escenarios, os estarán observando los villanos. **

**Hay micros y cámaras en casi todos los **

**emplazamientos. Incluso en los quads y las **

**motos. La clave para encontrar el cofre de hoy la **

**tiene el señor Johann Bassin. Mucha suerte a **

**todos los participantes. Y recordad: «Cuando las **

**mazmorras se abren, los dragones salen de caza». **

**La pantalla se apagó de repente. Todos los **

**participantes la siguieron mirando en silencio, **

**como si esperaran algo más. **

**Un ángel cruzó la sala. **

**Candace observó a Terrence. Terrence la miró a ella. **

**Nick miró a su superior. Terrence asintió con la **

**cabeza. **

**Claudia seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla, **

**en estado de encefalograma plano. **

—**¿Y quién coño es ese Johan? —preguntó **

**Brutus en voz alta. **

**Candace y Nick se miraron el uno al otro, **

**sonrieron y corrieron disimuladamente hacia la **

**recepción del hotel. **

**Terrence tiró de Claudia y los siguió. **

**Necesitaban una guía telefónica. **

**Los quad MGM negros que conducían por la **

**carretera de Saint Thomas tenían el volante a la **

**derecha. Las Islas Vírgenes de Estados Unidos **

**eran el único territorio norteamericano donde se **

**conducía por ese lado. **

**Candace agradecía que el viento la azotara de **

**ese modo, porque el calor y la humedad eran **

**insoportables. Hacía un sol de mil demonios. **

**Menos mal que se había puesto protección. **

**Nick corría como un loco; iba a la cabeza, **

**seguido de Terrence, que sonreía como un truhán y le **

**daba al claxón de su quad biplaza. **

**Ambas parejas se habían llevado las dos **

**únicas guías de la recepción y habían dejado **

**tirados al resto de participantes. **

**Habían salido del resort de Charlotte **

**Amalie hacía diez minutos y ahora corrían por **

**Frenchman Bay Road. **

**El señor Johann Bassin vivía en una de las **

**calles perpendiculares que desembocaba en la **

**carretera. En el número treinta y uno. **

**Nick aparcó el quad derrapando delante de la **

**casa. **

**Candace y Nick saltaron del coche y llamaron a **

**la puerta de aquel dúplex blanco. En el porche, **

**había un loro enorme rojo y azul, con el pico **

**amarillo, que los miraba y se hurgaba las plumas **

**de las alas, alternando entre controlar a los **

**visitantes y comerse los piojos. **

**Abrió la puerta un hombre muy moreno, con **

**barba blanca y pelo canoso y largo. Fumaba una **

**pipa. **

**Los miró de arriba abajo. **

—**¡Qué¡—les gritó. **

**Candace se apartó y frunció el ceño. **

—**¿Johann Bassin? **

—**¡¿Qué?! —gritó todavía más, acercando el **

**oído a los labios de la joven. **

—**¿Señor Bassin? —Se apartó para que la **

**pipa no le diera en la cara. **

**El hombre, sin sacarse la cachimba de la **

**boca, se introdujo el meñique en el oído para **

**destaponarlo. **

—**¡Sordo! ¡Sordo como una tapia! —gritó el **

**loro. **

**Terrence llegó al porche, con Claudia cogida de **

**la mano. **

—**¡Somos del juego de rol! —Candace levantó **

**la voz—.¡Dragones y Mazmorras DS! **

—**¡¿Qué?! —Johann puso cara de **

**estupefacción—. ¡¿Mamones y más zorras?! **

**Candace abrió los ojos como platos y echó el **

**cuello hacia atrás. Pediría ayuda al señor. **

—**¿Está sordo? —observó Claudia. **

**Candace la miró de soslayo. Qué lista era. **

—**¡¿Gordo?! —El señor Bassin salió al **

**porche cojeante, ayudado de su bastón, hasta **

**llegar a su loro—. ¡Yo no estoy gordo! —le gritó **

**a Claudia—. ¡El loro! ¡El loro sabe! ¡Yo estoy **

**sordo! **

**Los cuatro estudiaron al loro como si **

**tuviera cinco cabezas. ¿Sería que el loro tendría **

**la respuesta? **

**Se acercaron sigilosamente y Terrence lo **

**piropeó para entrar con buen pie. **

—**Lorito... lorito guapo... **

—**¡Zorra! —le gritó el loro coloreado. **

**Hurgó de nuevo entre sus plumas. **

**Candace y Nick ahogaron una carcajada. **

—**Puto loro... —gruñó Terrence —. Cofre. Cofre **

—**deletreó moviendo las manos y haciendo la **

**forma de una caja. **

—**¡¿Gofre?! —exclamó el viejo Johann **

**Bassin—. ¡Me gustan los gofres! **

**Claudia lo miró de arriba abajo, como si **

**fuera un deshecho. **

—**Co-fre —repitió Terrence. **

**El loro abrió las alas y las removió como si **

**en cualquier momento pudiera arrancar a volar. **

—**¡Great ! ¡Bandera roja Great **

** ! ¡Sant James! ¡Great Sant James! **

**¡Grande! **

—**¡Tigretón, corre! —Candace tiró de Nick con **

**la correa y pasó al lado de Terrence —. ¡Aparta, **

**Simba! **

**Los cuatro se dieron prisa por salir del **

**porche y montar de nuevo en los quads. **

**El cofre estaba en la pequeña isla de Great **

**St. James, que en el mundo de Faerûn no era otra **

**que Oman. **

**Por la carretera se encontraron con varias **

**parejas que los ponían verdes a su paso. **

—**¡Os habéis llevado las guías, cabrones! **

—**¡Cómo te pille en la mazmorra, Lady **

**Nala, te vas a enterar! **

—**¡León, te arrancaré los pelos de los **

**huevos! —gritó Brutus al pasar por su lado. **

**Candace y Nick, en sus papeles, mostraron el **

**dedo corazón a todos, mientras corrían en **

**dirección contraria. **

—**¡Somos mejores, perros! —gritaba **

**Claudia eufórica. **

**Candace la observaba pegarse al musculoso **

**brazo de Terrence y besarle en la mejilla. ¡Besarle! **

**«Es tu superior. Tu jefe. No hay nada entre **

**vosotros», se recordó fijando la vista al frente. **

**Al llegar de nuevo a Charlotte Amalie, **

**dejaron los quads aparcados en el resort. **

**Después se dirigieron al puerto donde tenían **

**atracadas las motos acuáticas. **

**Eran todas negras y estaban personalizadas **

**con los nombres de los amos. **

**La de Candace y Nick se llamaba Lady Nala. **

**La de Lion y Claudia, King Lion. **

**Las motos eran modelos Sea-Doo GTX. **

**Increíblemente grandes, súper equipadas, veloces **

**y confortables. **

—**¡Ah, no! —Exclamó Candace ordenando a **

**Nick que se colocara detrás—. Esta la conduzco **

**yo. Somos mujeres las dos —sonrió y le dio al **

**gas—. ¡Wow! —gritó encabezando la carrera, **

**muy seguida de cerca por Terrence. **

**Su rival en el torneo. **

**Su antagonista. **

**Su superior. **

**El hombre que, sin hacerle daño **

**físicamente, la había lastimado más que un **

**latigazo mal dado. **

**#########**

**«Llegamos a un mundo **

**fantástico lleno de seres **

**extraños. Y el Amo del **

**Calabozo nos dio poderes a **

**todos». **

**Oman-Great Saint James **

**Territorio de los Monos voladores **

**Día 1 **

**La isla Great Saint James era virgen por **

**completo. De espesa vegetación verde, playas de **

**arena blanca y mares completamente **

**transparentes. **

**Habían bordeado el islote con las motos **

**hasta vislumbrar la bandera roja de la que hablaba **

**el loro de Johann. **

**Un voluntario del torneo custodiaba la **

**insignia roja con las letras D&M selladas en **

**dorado. Se encargaba de felicitar a todos los que **

**iban llegando y obtenían el cofre. A los pies del **

**voluntario, vestido solo con un bañador negro, se **

**hallaba una caja del mismo color con cadenas de **

**plata. Y una llave. **

**Terrence le exigió la llave y él se la dio. **

**Abrió el cofre. En su interior reposaban **

**cinco cajas pequeñas. **

—**Escoged solo una —ordenó el chico con **

**piercings en la cara—. Cuando hayáis revisado lo **

**que hay contiene, seguid este camino que os **

**conduce al bosque —señaló las antorchas que **

**formaban una guía hasta que desaparecían entre **

**los árboles y la vegetación—. Os llevará a la **

**mazmorra de Oman. Allí os esperan el Oráculo, **

**el Amo del Calabozo y las Criaturas. Suerte. **

**Candace estaba nerviosa y rezaba por conseguir **

**la combinación que deseaba. De eso dependía el **

**éxito de su plan. **

**Abrió la caja y encontró una carta que valía **

**por una llave que la liberaba del calabozo. La **

**debía canjear con el Amo del Calabozo. Y **

**también cuatro cartas más y un objeto. **

**Objeto: Figura **

**protagonista. El Mago. **

**Cartas Cantidad: +50 **

**Carta eliminación. **

**Carta Uni. **

**Eran muy buenos naipes. Había salido la **

**principal, la que necesitaba para iniciar su jugada, **

**pero le hacía falta una más. Solo una y podría **

**devolvérsela a Terrence doblada. **

—**Son buenas, lady Nala. Pero te falta la **

**carta Switch.—Nick se pasaba las cartas entre las **

**manos. —Sí, ayúdame a intercambiarla. **

—**¿Por cuál? **

**Estudió las cartas y objetos que poseían. **

**Solo podía desprenderse de una y eligió la carta **

**Uni. La que invocaba al Amo Uni y los libraba de **

**las Criaturas. **

—**¿Estás segura? Es una buena carta, ama. **

—**Sí. Averigua si alguien tiene la carta **

**Switch. **

**Thelma y Miss Louise Sophiestication **

**habían sido una de las cinco parejas agraciadas **

**con la suerte de hallar el cofre el primer día. **

**La pareja lésbica sonrió al ver que Lady **

**Nala y Tigretón se acercaban con una carta en **

**mano. —No me lo digas. —El ama rubia llevaba un **

**moño alto muy bien recogido, los labios pintados **

**de un rojo chillón y unas gafas negras de aviador. **

**Vestía un biquini de látex con shorts muy **

**ceñidos—. ¿Quieres cambiar cartas, lady Nala? **

—**Así es, ama Thelma —contestó con **

**serenidad. **

—**¿Qué me ofreces? **

—**¿Tienes la Switch? **

**Thelma frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada **

**intrigada hacia Nick. **

—**¿Tigretón quiere jugar a dominar? **

**Nick permanecía con los ojos clavados en la **

**arena blanca. **

—**Mi pequeño no desea controlar a nadie. **

**Pero puede que necesite un cambio de aires... **

—**Oh, vaya... —Thelma hizo un mohín—. **

**¿Tan pronto lo vas a despedir? ¡Si ni siquiera ha **

**empezado la prueba! ¿Problemas de alcoba? **

**«No lo voy a despedir. Pero si me uno a **

**Terrence, Nick quedará suelto y caerá en manos de **

**las criaturas o de las crías de la reina Araña. Él **

**desea estar ahí, y puede que dé con información **

**valiosa». **

—**No está siendo muy obediente. A lo **

**mejor el sol tropical le está afectando —anunció **

**Candace sonriendo desdeñosamente. **

—**Y eso que vienes de la selva, guapo — **

**murmuró Thelma evaluándolo negativamente. **

—**Te cambio la carta Switch por la carta Uni **

—**Candace estudió a la sumisa de Thelma. Esta se **

**removió y pareció asentir con la cabeza. **

**Candace entrecerró los ojos y, entonces, **

**Thelma dijo muy segura de sí misma: **

—**¿Vas a desechar a tu sumiso? **

—**Sí. Es posible. Las Criaturas se harán **

**cargo de él hasta la final del torneo. **

—**Entonces te ofrezco otra cosa. **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Te doy la carta Switch que tengo, a **

**cambio de Uni... **

—**Claro. **

—**Y... —Le advirtió con la mirada que no **

**había finalizado—, de tu sumiso Tigretón. **

—**¿Cómo? —inquirió sin comprender. A **

**Thelma y a Louise no les importaba que otra **

**persona se uniera a sus juegos. ¿Querían tener a **

**Nick? **

—**No necesitas preguntarle. Es tu esclavo, **

**Lady Nala —aseguró Thelma ofreciéndole la **

**cartas witch. **

**Candace miró la carta, y después estudió el **

**semblante de Nick. Él seguía con el rostro **

**inclinado, pero vio como le guiñaba **

**disimuladamente el ojo izquierdo. Eso era un sí. **

**¿Sí? **

—**Salgo perdiendo —aseguró Candace. **

—**No. Para nada. Deseas la cartas witch por **

**encima de todo lo demás. Por algo será —meditó **

**Thelma—. ¿Me equivoco? **

**Candace lo meditó, fingiendo que realmente se **

**lo estaba pensando. **

—**De acuerdo. Te cederé a Tigretón cuando **

**estemos frente al Oráculo. —Hecho. **

—**Hecho. **

**Se intercambiaron las cartas y se dieron la **

**mano cerrando el trato. **

**Tigretón y Sophiestication levantaron la **

**mirada para medirse el uno con el otro. ¿Iban a **

**ser rivales? **

**Candace ya tenía todo en su poder. **

**Mientras caminaban por el sendero que **

**guiaban las antorchas, y pasaban de largo a Terrence y **

**a Claudia, Candace acercó a Nick tirando de su **

**correa y le preguntó: **

—**¿Estás bien con esta decisión..., esclavo? **

—**Sí, ama —contestó disimulando. Si los **

**estaban grabando debían actuar con naturalidad—. **

**Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. —Y eso le **

**permitía continuar en el torneo. Además, de **

**todos modos, tarde o temprano caería en manos **

**de las Criaturas. Todo seguía igual. **

—**Pero esas dos mujeres... **

—**Estaré bien —aseguró con una sonrisa **

**complaciente—. Tú céntrate en tu objetivo, ama. **

**Le daba pena desprenderse de Nick. Él hacía **

**que sintiera las cosas bajo control, que se **

**creyera que ella llevaba las riendas. **

**Pero Nick adoptaba un papel que no iba con **

**su verdadera naturaleza. Y era algo que creía a **

**pies juntillas. **

**Sin embargo, su jugada iba a provocar una **

**reacción sonora en el torneo. **

**Lady Nala reclamaba el trono del juego, el **

**trono de la selva; y lo hacía dando un golpe sobre **

**la mesa, sin consideración, para llamar la **

**atención total de los Villanos, que estaban viendo **

**todas las pruebas retransmitidas a través de las **

**cámaras de corto alcance que ya había oteado a la **

**llegada de la casa de Johann Bassin, y también en **

**el collar de perro del joven voluntario. En la **

**hebilla tenía una cámara pequeña que pasaría **

**desapercibida para cualquiera, pero no para ellos. **

**¿Los vigilaban? Mejor. **

—**¿Lady Nala ya está cambiando cartas? A **

**saber qué estás planeando.— insinuó Terrence **

**adelantando el paso para llegar hasta ella. **

**Candace colocó la cadena de la correa de **

**sumiso de Nick alrededor de su muñeca y le dio **

**un leve tirón. **

—**Yo solo hablo con mis esclavos, King. **

**BDSM en estado puro. **

**En medio del vergel de la isla Great Saint **

**James, había una explanada verde llana y nítida en **

**la que habían construido una especie de **

**escenario con mazmorras, potros, cruces, **

**camillas, altares, cadenas colgantes... Todo un **

**anfiteatro al aire libre de dominación y sumisión. **

**El equipo de agentes infiltrados no podía **

**imaginar desde cuándo estaban preparando el **

**torneo ni cuánto habían invertido solo en ese **

**lugar. Se suponía que cada día harían un viaje por **

**todas las islas y que cada escenario se ubicaría en **

**distintos emplazamientos. **

**Allí había mucho, muchísimo dinero **

**depositado en algo de mero entretenimiento. **

**Aunque, claro, el premio a conseguir también **

**estaba muy bien remunerado. Un premio de dos **

**millones de dólares que venía de las arcas y de la **

**chatarra de personajes muy muy ricos, y muy **

**muy voyeurs. **

**Las parejas que no habían encontrado los **

**cofres debían pasar una por una ante el Oráculo. **

**El Oráculo era un individuo que parecía **

**haber salido del Pressing Catch, y que estaba **

**cubierto por una capa roja con capucha. Tenía su **

**cara tatuada y un piercing que atravesaba el **

**tabique de la nariz. No mostraba el rostro, no le **

**hacía falta para intimidar. Su voz profunda **

**hablaba por sí sola: declamaba sobre castigos en **

**las llamas del infierno. **

**Candace no sabía dónde mirar. **

**Todas sus fantasías más perversas, todas sus **

**fantasías más anheladas e, incluso, las más **

**temidas y menos deseadas, todas se estaban **

**escenificando en aquel momento. **

**El tiempo corría para cada una de las **

**parejas, y los objetivos estaban claros. Algunas lo **

**lograban, otras no. **

**Las que lo lograban esperaban a que **

**finalizara la jornada diaria en las gradas del **

**anfiteatro mientras se refrescaban después del **

**ejercicio sexual. Las que no, se disponían a **

**entrar con las Criaturas. **

**Y en este escenario, las Criaturas eran los **

**Monos voladores que, además de robar objetos, **

**también sometían. **

**Sharon entró en escena y todos **

**enmudecieron al verla. Después del respetuoso **

**silencio, la vitorearon. Maldita sea. Era reina de **

**verdad y estaba vestida de un modo que mostraba **

**mucho y a la vez nada. Una cinta americana negra **

**le cubría el pecho y le rodeaba la espalda, le **

**recorría la entrepierna y cubría la raya de la unión **

**entre sus nalgas y su sexo. Esta tira se sostenía **

**con otra que iba de un lado a otra de sus caderas, **

**como si se tratara de una braguita. Tenía algo en **

**el interior de la muñeca izquierda. Era un tatuaje. **

**Un corazón rojo con relieve y una cerradura en **

**su interior. Un candado en forma de corazón. **

**Candace estudió cómo se comportaba y se dio **

**cuenta de algo. Así como los Monos daban placer **

**y exigían recibirlo, Sharon solo supervisaba y se **

**cuidaba de que no hicieran daño a nadie. Vigilaba **

**que los trataran bien y que ellas y ellos estuvieran **

**siempre lubricados. Si tenía que azotar, azotaba y **

**era distante; pero, después, sabía calmar y **

**tranquilizar a los sumisos. Tal vez por eso la **

**adoraban. **

**Sharon daba a los demás, zurraba y era **

**inflexible. Pero también entregaba placer. Y sin **

**embargo, nadie la tocaba. Nadie le otorgaba **

**placer a ella. **

**Qué extraño... **

**La cantidad de amos que había en esas jaulas **

**era increíble. ¿Cuántos habría? ¿Veinte? Veinte **

**Monos voladores, algunos enmascarados y otros **

**no; pero eso sí, todos totalmente erectos **

**esperando a que entraran monitas deseosas de **

**pagar la falta cometida en sus duelos particulares. **

**Gemidos, gritos, sollozos, éxtasis: «¡Más! **

**¡Gracias, amo! ¡Más, dómina! ¡Córrete!». ¡Zas! **

**¡Plas! Un látigo por ahí, un hombre amordazado **

**más allá; una dómina preparada con un cinturón **

**pene para castigar, o no, a su sumiso... **

**Dios. **

**Candace se esforzó por mantener su rostro **

**impasible. Como si cada día, nada más levantarse, **

**viera a mujeres haciendo nudos con los penes de **

**los hombres; o como si utilizara las velas y la **

**cera para algo más que alumbrar su casa cuando **

**se iba la luz... Como si fuera a fiestas donde todo **

**el mundo se tiraba a todo el mundo y en las que **

**no importaba si besabas a un hombre o a una **

**mujer. Esa gente vivía el sexo a su manera, con una **

**libertad envidiable y sin prejuicios de ningún **

**tipo, y eso los hacía valientes a ojos de Candace y **

**merecían todo su respeto. **

**Sin embargo, por muy escandaloso y **

**doloroso que pareciera todo lo que estaban **

**poniendo en práctica allí, eran técnicas muy **

**estudiadas y todos los amos sabían lo que hacían. **

**Sano. Seguro. Consensuado. **

**Ese era el lema del BDSM y tenía una razón **

**de ser en ese torneo. **

**Candace siempre recordaría los sonidos de **

**placer y dolor. El olor del sexo. Y las palabras **

**llenas de cariño y admiración de los amos a sus **

**sumisos. Algunas le habían llegado a conmover **

**de verdad. Había parejas vainilla que jamás en la **

**vida se hablarían así, que nunca podrían **

**desnudarse de ese modo y confiar ciegamente en **

**la otra persona como ellos hacían, por mucho **

**que se quisieran. Candace estaba descubriendo **

**mucho amor entre muchos participantes del **

**BDSM y eso la tranquilizaba. **

**No había dolor. Y, si lo había, era para **

**obtener después mucho más placer. **

**Entonces, ¡viva el dolor! **

**Algunas parejas se negaban a entrar a la jaula **

**y eran automáticamente eliminadas del torneo. **

**Los amos y amas eliminados calmaban a sus **

**sumisas y les decían que no sucedía nada, que era **

**normal por la presión, por el estrés... **

**Candace puso los ojos en blanco. **

**«Claro que sí, mujer. Es muy estresante que **

**te estén tocando y que tú ni siquiera puedas **

**disfrutar y alargar esa sensación porque tienes **

**que correrte cuando te lo dictan. Quéjate. El **

**cuerpo no funciona así, ¿verdad?». **

**¿O sí? Sin embargo, aunque estaban ya **

**eliminados, podían asistir como público a todos **

**los escenarios, y aquel era un pequeño premio de **

**consolación para los perdedores. Por eso había **

**gradas. Menudo espectáculo. **

**Las pruebas se sucedieron unas tras otras y **

**las parejas sin cofre pagaron sus pecados. **

**Las Criaturas en las jaulas pedían más y más. **

**Claro, aquel era su papel. Habían jugado con **

**algunas mujeres, con el beneplácito de estas y de **

**sus parejas, pero eran unos ansiosos y, como **

**buenos monos, criaturas de los Villanos, debían **

**seguir intimidando. **

**Candace había llegado a pensar que incluso se **

**trataba de actores, como en esos parques de **

**atracciones en los que te metías en un túnel del **

**terror y casi te creías que te perseguían Freddie o **

**Jack El destripador porque se parecían tanto y lo **

**hacían tan bien... Con las Criaturas era lo mismo. **

**Estuvieron horas ahí, hasta que todo acabó. **

—**Bien —murmuró el Oráculo con aquella **

**voz robótica y penetrante—. Los amos han **

**pagado sus faltas a las Criaturas. Ahora, que se **

**acerquen los cinco amos protagónicos que han **

**conseguido sus cofres. El Amo del Calabozo de **

**Oman les espera. **

**El Amo del Calabozo de Oman era un tipo **

**de pelo corto con capa. Moreno y de ojos **

**achinados. Tenía una complexión maciza pero no **

**estaba precisamente muy definido. **

**Vestía con una túnica negra corta y en su **

**mazmorra, que estaba en lo alto de una tarima **

**central, había requisado a unas cuantas sumisas **

**destinadas a su propio disfrute. Sumisas que **

**habían perdido los duelos y que, en vez de ser **

**entregadas a las Criaturas, habían decidido, por **

**acuerdo tácito con sus amos, prestarse a una **

**performance con el Amo del Calabozo de ese **

**escenario. **

**Candace se reservó el ser la última para hablar **

**con él, porque quería dar el golpe de efecto. **

**Todos los años que cursó Arte Dramático en el **

**instituto debían aprovecharse en esos minutos de **

**puesta en escena. **

**Toda la seguridad que no sentía debía **

**reflejarse en sus ojos verdes. **

**Era el momento. **

**Después de que Terrence y Claudia canjearan la **

**carta de la llave por una llave real, que Terrence colgó **

**al cuello de su pareja, le tocó el turno a Candace y **

**Nick. **

—**Dame tu carta Llave y muéstrame tu cofre **

—**exigió el Amo. **

**El juego funcionaba así: si Candace había **

**retirado todas las cartas del cofre, quería decir **

**que se las guardaba todas y que no utilizaba **

**ninguna. Si, por el contrario, quedaba alguna carta **

**en su interior, estaba dando un paso adelante para **

**usarlas en ese mismo momento. **

**Candace le dio la carta Llave, y colocó el cofre **

**sobre la mesa. **

**El Amo le colgó la llave al cuello. A **

**continuación, abrió la cajita y solo encontró dos **

**cartas. Sonrió y la miró de frente. **

—**¿Vas a ser la primera en utilizar las **

**cartas? —Giró los naipes y arqueó las cejas **

**negras entretenido. **

**Terrence se removió inquieto. ¿Qué pretendía **

**Candace? **

—**He venido a jugar, amo —contestó con **

**insolencia y respeto. **

**Solo Candace podría utilizar dos actitudes tan **

**antagónicas como si se estuviera pitorreando del **

**otro en secreto. **

—**Bien. ¿Sabes que si utilizas esta carta —le **

**mostró la carta de eliminación de personaje— **

**será irreversible para ese participante? **

—**Lo sé. **

—**Vaya, vaya —dibujó una línea cóncava con **

**sus labios—. Una chica sin escrúpulos. **

**«Qué va. Tengo muchísimos, pero esta vez **

**me los voy a tragar». **

—**Muy bien. Utilízalas ahora mismo y **

**sorpréndenos. **

**Candace exhaló, metió las manos en el cofre y **

**tomó la dos postales. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió **

**a los amos protagónicos que habían pasado esa **

**jornada sin incidentes, como ella. La joven **

**agente infiltrada se detuvo delante de Terrence y **

**Claudia. **

**Él se envaró cuando la vio tan resuelta. **

**Candace cogió la carta eliminación y la pegó al **

**pecho sudoroso de la Switch, con el dibujo de **

**cara a todo el mundo. **

—**Lo siento, Mistress Pain. Pero te vas para **

**casa. **

**La multitud congregada en las gradas, **

**incluso los Monos, aplaudieron el atrevimiento **

**de la rubia. **

**Terrence no se lo podía creer. **

**Candace acababa de echar a su pareja; y eso **

**solo quería decir una cosa: que pretendía **

**quedarse con él. **

**La determinación de esa chica era pasmosa. **

**Con un par, se había colocado ante él, que era el **

**amo a derribar en todo el torneo, y acababa de **

**despedir a su pareja, jodiéndole de maneras **

**inverosímiles que ni ella era capaz de **

**comprender. **

**Candace no podía hacerle eso. Iba a destruirle si **

**seguían juntos, y de paso, él la destruiría a ella. **

**¿Estaba loca? **

**Claudia, asombrada, se miró la carta y **

**exclamó. **

—**¡Ni hablar! —Enfadadísima, se dirigió al **

**Amo del Calabozo y le exigió una explicación. **

—**Conoces las normas, Mistress Pain. La **

**chica te ha... —carraspeó— eliminado **

**justamente. Las cartas están para utilizarlas. —Se **

**encogió de hombros. **

—**¡Pero él puede cambiar esa carta! King **

**puede ponerla a prueba. Mi pareja no estará de **

**acuerdo y la retará. **

**Era cierto. Él podía poner a prueba a Candace **

**públicamente en un duelo; y, si Candace perdía, se **

**iba a su casa y de paso él se quedaba tranquilo. El **

**problema era que si Candace perdía, ¿qué sucedía **

**con Nick? Le necesitaba dentro, en misión con **

**él. Le entraron unas ganas irreprimibles de **

**bajarle el maldito short a la bruja y azotarla **

**delante de todos. Iba a acabar con él y con el año **

**y medio de trabajo que acarreaba a sus espaldas. **

—**¿Desea tu amo poner a prueba a Lady **

**Nala? —preguntó a Claudia. **

—**Oh, por supuesto —contestó Terrence **

**sacando su fusta. La multitud aplaudió. Estaban **

**todos excitados con el desafío de Lady Nala a **

**Lion King. **

**El Amo del Calabozo levantó una mano para **

**silenciarlos a todos. **

—**Cogeré la baraja de duración y orgasmos **

—**la abrió como un abanico y se colocó delante **

**de Terrence —. Adelante. **

**Terrence tomó la escogida y la mostró a todos. **

—**Diez minutos. Un orgasmo —pronunció. **

**El Amo del Calabozo, emocionado por la **

**intriga de la prueba, se giró hacia Candace y preguntó **

**con voz reverente: **

—**¿Acepta el duelo, Lady Nala? **

**Candace se cruzó de brazos y miró a Terrence de **

**arriba abajo como si fuera menos que un **

**mosquito. **

—**Acepto el duelo. **

**Las gradas festejaban el reto y la **

**provocación en la actitud de los dos amos. **

**Claudia sonrió triunfante y caminó hacia **

**ella moviendo las caderas provocativamente. **

—**Prepárate, perra —gruñó al pasar por su **

**lado. **

**El Amo del Calabozo sonrió, pues sabía lo **

**que venía a continuación. **

—**Pero —anunció Candace ignorando la **

**educación barriobajera de Mistress Pain—, seré **

**yo quién decida las reglas. Sé que por jerarquía, **

**un Amo Hank como el importantísimo King Lion **

**tiene supremacía sobre una Ama Shelly como yo. **

—**Claro que la tengo, monada —le aseguró **

**con frialdad—. Y vas a ver lo rápido que vas a **

**caer. **

—**Uuuuhhhhhh —gruñó el público. **

—**¡Dale bien, King! —exclamó un amo de **

**entre la multitud. **

—**Sin embargo, esta carta —Candace caminó **

**hacia él e hizo lo mismo que con Claudia. La **

**enganchó sobre su corazón, a su piel sudorosa, de **

**cara a los demás—... la carta Switch, lo cambia **

**todo. Me permite invertir los papeles durante **

**esta prueba. **

**Terrence frunció el ceño y miró aturdido el **

**dibujo. Dos dragones que formaban un círculo, **

**uno de cada color, invertidos en posición fetal **

**como haciendo un sesenta y nueve. La carta **

**Switch cambiaba los roles y el amo se convertía **

**en sumiso. Y al revés. **

**El agente Granchester tuvo miedo por la misión. **

**No confiaba en Candace. ¿Ella debía tratarlo como **

**un ama trata a su sumiso? Si Candace Andry no **

**tenía mala leche ni actitud para eso. Era atrevida **

**y descarada pero... Dudaba que pudiera hacerle **

**correrse en diez minutos mediante alguna técnica **

**de dominación femenina. No la iba a dejar jugar **

**con él así. **

—**No lo hagas —murmuró Terrence. **

**Candace asintió y sonrió triunfante. Por su **

**mente pasaban muchos recuerdos de la semana **

**pasada, algunos muy buenos y tiernos y otros **

**horribles. Quería hacer pagar a Terrence por los **

**horribles, por no creer en ella como agente. **

—**¡Estás loca! —exclamó Claudia incrédula **

—**. No puedes someter a King. No tiene ni una **

**jodida célula sumiso en su cuerpo. Vas a perder. **

**La gente se echó a reír ante ese comentario, **

**pero Candace siguió a lo suyo, sin bajar la mirada de **

**los ojos de su superior, ignorando a la señorita **

**dolores. **

—**Tú, ven —le ordenó a Nick chasqueando **

**sus dedos pulgar y corazón. Su sumiso vino **

**inmediatamente. Candace le desabrochó el collar de **

**perro y anunció al Amo del Calabozo—: Es mi **

**deseo liberar a Tigretón. Y quiero que sea Ama **

**Thelma quien se haga cargo de él. —Candace se puso **

**de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura en los labios **

—**. Has sido un excelente sumiso, Tigre. Ahora **

**ve a que te zurre tu nueva ama —Le dio una **

**cachetada en el trasero y lo empujó para que **

**Thelma le abriera los brazos y lo acogiera, cosa **

**que la rubia hizo de inmediato. **

**Terrence abrió los ojos de par en par. Se le **

**habían oscurecido de la rabia y la ofuscación que **

**barrían su cuerpo en ese momento. Y peor se **

**sintió cuando Candace lo preparó para la **

**performance rodeándole el cuello con un collar **

**de perro. **

**«Será hija de perra». **

—**¿Necesitas algún objeto, Lady Nala? — **

**preguntó el Amo del Calabozo muy solícito. **

—**Sí —contestó ella—. Dame una peluca **

**roja. —Oteó el escenario en busca del lugar en el **

**que iba a exponer su personal juego vengativo. **

—**Lady Nala... —advirtió Terrence —. Piensa en **

**lo que vas a hacer porque luego se volverá en tu **

**contra. —Los perros no hablan —tiró de la cadena **

**y le guió hasta la silla de castigo—. Siéntate. **

**Terrence no obedeció. Los sumisos como él, **

**siendo poderosos, mucho más altos y vanidosos, **

**podían enervar mucho a las amas. **

—**Te he dicho que te sientes —repitió Candace, **

**empujándole ligeramente por el pecho y **

**haciéndolo tropezar. **

—**Vas a perder igual, Nala —aseguró **

**venenoso—. Me corra o no, voy a hacer que este **

**torneo sea un infierno para ti. ¿Me has oído? **

**Candace se estremeció internamente. ¿Un **

**infierno para ella decía? El infierno era saber que **

**no confiaban en tu valía y que no apostaban por ti, **

**sobre todo después de haberse entregado a él del **

**modo en que lo hizo la semana pasada. El **

**infierno era saber que conocías lo que estaba **

**viviendo tu hermana y, aun así, te apartaban del **

**caso y no te permitían ir a ayudarla. **

**Había muchos tipos de infierno; y el **

**emocional era el peor. **

**De su bolsa de juegos sacó un gag con una **

**pelota roja, unas esposas y un anillo constrictor **

**de pene. **

**Rápidamente le colocó el gag casi a la **

**fuerza. —¿Me oyes, Nala? **

—**No, no te he oído —susurró. **

**Le echó los brazos hacia atrás y cerró las **

**esposas entorno a sus anchas muñecas. **

—**Lady Nala. —El Amo del Calabozo le dio **

**una peluca larga y rizada de color rojo—. En el **

**momento en que le bajes la bragueta empezará a **

**contar el tiempo. **

**Candace asintió y le pasó la peluca por el **

**rostro. —Sé cuánto te gustan los juegos de **

**feminización..., zorrita. **

—**¡Ee una ora!—exclamó Terrence con el gag **

**entre los dientes. **

—**Uy... no te entiendo. —Le puso la peluca **

**sobre la cabeza. Sonrió. Incluso así estaba guapo. **

**Ridículo, pero guapo. **

**Candace miró al Amo del Calabozo y asintió **

**con la cabeza mientras le bajaba la cremallera de **

**los pantalones negros. **

**Terrence se removió queriéndose apartar de ella. **

—**Ahora estás indefensa —gruñó Candace **

**bajándole los pantalones con fuerza y sacándole **

**el miembro y los testículos por fuera del **

**calzoncillo oscuro. **

**Candace había visto algunas películas porno en **

**las que se realizaban orgías y bacanales. Todas las **

**mujeres deberían verlas para aprender. Se había **

**preguntado si sería capaz de hacer algo así **

**delante de tanta gente. Y, en ese momento, lo **

**estaba realizando sin el mayor asomo de **

**vergüenza. Qué increíble era la capacidad humana **

**de reacción ante situaciones adversas. **

**Una mujer tenía que ser valiente en **

**momentos como ese. A pesar de los nervios, **

**sabía que Terrence se lo iba a poner difícil; pero ella **

**confiaba en sus juegos y en su poca técnica. **

**Saldría de esa. **

**El agente Granchester, aun sabiendo que estaba **

**avergonzado por el Fem Dom, la dominación **

**femenina que ella realizaba, iba a caer. **

**Cuando tomó el pene entre sus manos, este **

**se endureció. **

**Terrence no se lo podía creer. No importaba que **

**esa chica le hiciera lo que a él no le gustaba, ¿qué **

**más daba si lo ridiculizaba? Mr. Erecto iba por **

**libre el condenado. **

**Candace asomó la lengua y, sin avisar, ¡plas! **

**Desapareció en su boca, todo entero. **

**Terrence echó su melena roja hacia atrás y cerró **

**los ojos con un gruñido. Cuando lo tuvo bien **

**duro, ya que no tardó ni veinte segundos en **

**ponerse como un mástil, la joven osada cogió el **

**anillo constrictor de cuero ajustable y se lo **

**colocó en la base del pene, con cuidado de no **

**pellizcar su bolsa. El anillo constrictor se **

**utilizaba para alargar la erección y privar del **

**orgasmo al hombre. **

—**Ahora que te he dado el anillo, ya estás **

**comprometida, nenaza —susurró Candace **

**acariciándole los testículos y arqueando las cejas **

**caoba de manera resuelta. **

—**¡uand slg dki te vj a gntrea...! **

**Terrence no pudo escupir ni una palabra más **

**porque Candace empezó a masturbarlo con manos, **

**dientes, lengua, garganta... A Terrence le temblaban **

**las piernas y Candace ni siquiera tuvo el tiento ni la **

**amabilidad de colocar las manos encima de sus **

**muslos para detenerlo. **

**Él sudaba. Tenía el cuello, la espalda y el **

**pecho húmedo. ¡Y la tía no se detenía! ¿Cómo le **

**hacía eso? ¿Así que esa era la venganza? **

**Sería estúpida. Todo lo que él había hecho **

**lo hizo para protegerla, para no exponerla de ese **

**modo... Maldita sea, todavía veía las marcas del **

**látigo de Billy Bob por debajo del short, aunque **

**las maquillara. **

**Él no quería que entrara en su mundo así. No **

**así. **

**Pero Candace estaba metida de lleno. Ya no **

**podría salir de ahí hasta que se destapara todo el **

**pastel. La boca de Candace se alejó de él y la echó de **

**menos de inmediato. Alguien dejó de gemir, **

**hasta que se dio cuenta de que era él quien lo **

**hacía. Candace se pasó la mano por los labios **

**refinadamente y tomó el látigo para golpearle **

**con una inverosímil delicadeza hasta cuatro veces **

**en el vientre. En el punto exacto. **

**¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! **

**Terrence gemía y soportaba sus latigazos **

**amables con las manos hechas puños y el rostro **

**rojo de rabia e indignación. **

**Candace iba a llegar demasiado lejos. **

—**Cinco minutos —avisó el Amo del **

**Calabozo. **

**Terrence y Candace se miraron el uno al otro. **

**«Ni te atrevas, bruja», pensó él. **

**«Mira y verás, perro», pensó ella. **

**Candace se quedó de rodillas ante él. Recogió **

**su melena y la dejó reposar toda sobre su hombro **

**izquierdo. **

—**Cuatro minutos —anunció el Amo del **

**Calabozo. **

—**Voy a hacerte llorar —le juró Candace **

**cogiéndole la erección con las manos para **

**ordeñarlo y meterse la cabeza colorada en la **

**boca. **

**Terrence se quejó; el anillo le oprimía y el pene **

**brincaba duro entre los dedos de la arpía. La **

**lengua lo marcaba a fuego, la boca succionaba y **

**las manos no se estaban quietas. «No me lo **

**puedo creer. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo ha aprendido a...? **

**¡Por Dios!». **

—**Tres minutos. **

**Candace no iba a necesitar mucho más. Lo **

**notaba en el grosor de Terrence. Estaba a punto. Pero **

**se sentía como una diosa castigadora con ese **

**hombre completamente a su merced. El público **

**les animaba, espoleándola a ella como a un **

**caballo que corría a punto de alcanzar la meta. **

**Candace desajustó el anillo constrictor. Se **

**sentó encima de él mientras lo masajeaba con las **

**manos. —Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. —Lo movió **

**provocadora entre las piernas—. Venga, leona — **

**se pitorreó—, córrete. **

**«¡¿Leona?! Esto no te lo voy a perdonar **

**nunca. Mierda. Mierda. Para, Candace. No lo hagas, **

**no lo hagas...». Terrence estiró el cuello con las **

**venas completamente hinchadas a punto de **

**estallar, los ojos azules húmedos por el placer; y, **

**entonces, gritó como un espartano, al estilo **

**Leónidas Primero en la genial película de 300. **

**Claudia abrió la boca estupefacta. No lo **

**entendía. Terrence no se corría nunca si lo **

**dominaban. Jamás. Y odiaba las tretas de las amas **

**que intentaban feminizar a los hombres. Pero **

**Lady Nala había hecho todo eso; y, a falta de dos **

**minutos de que finalizara el margen del desafío, **

**King ya había sucumbido. **

**Joder. La rubiaa la había echado. **

**Sharon estaba apoyada en las rejas de la **

**mazmorra de los Monos. Arqueó una ceja rubia y **

**asintió como si hubiese sido una victoria justa. **

**Candace tenía el estómago manchado por la **

**liberación de Terrence. Miró hacia abajo, **

**contemplando lo que ella había provocado. **

**Después, desvió los ojos de nuevo hacia Terrence, y **

**lo que vio no le gustó nada en absoluto. Sus faros **

**azules la encañonaban. **

**Volvían a estar juntos. **

**Ahora él era de ella. **

—**¡Bravo! ¡Sí, señor! —aplaudía el Amo del **

**Calabozo. **

**Candace se levantó del regazo de Terrence y se **

**situó tras él para coger la llave de las esposas y **

**abrirlas. **

**Terrence se incorporó con piernas inestables, y **

**arrojó la peluca roja al suelo. Había perdido. **

**Se metió el paquete dentro del pantalón. **

**Tenso y cabreado como nunca, se abrochó el **

**botón y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Candace. Tenía **

**el estómago un poco enrojecido por el látigo de **

**su inesperada y momentánea dómina y le dolía la **

**entrepierna por culpa del anillo constrictor. **

—**Entonces, Lady Nala es ahora mi pareja **

—**asumió Terrence con voz ronca y cascada. **

—**¿Cómo vais a jugar? —preguntó el Amo. **

—**Ella será mi esclava. Yo soy el único **

**Amo real entre los dos. **

**Candace sonrió como una loba. Debía seguir **

**manteniendo esa pose altiva, al menos, hasta que **

**llegaran al hotel. Aunque por dentro empezara a **

**ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacerle al **

**agente al cargo de la misión Amos y Mazmorras. **

—**¡Pues no lo ha parecido! —gritó Brutus **

**partiéndose de la risa. **

**El Amo del Calabozo asintió. **

—**Mantienes el cofre que has ganado con tu **

**ex pareja, King. Pero la llave desaparece porque **

**está en el cuello de Mistress Pain y ella ha sido **

**eliminada. **

**Terrence apretó los dientes y dirigió una mirada **

**ártica a Candace, la cual se encogió de hombros y **

**mostró la que ella tenía colgada al suyo. **

—**De acuerdo. King y Nala unen sus fuerzas **

—**exclamó el Amo del Calabozo a la multitud—. **

**Tigretón pasa a ser propiedad de Thelma y **

**compañero de juegos de Sophiestication. Y **

**nuestra querida Mistress Pain —lamentó— se va **

**a casa prematuramente. ¡Damos por terminada la **

**jornada de Dragones y Mazmorras DS en Oman! **

**Claudia abandonó el anfiteatro **

**malhumorada. **

**La multitud se fue dispersando, echando **

**miradas furtivas a la pareja contrariada que **

**acababa de formarse. **

**Lady Nala y King Lion tendrían un largo **

**torneo por delante. Y ambos felinos tenían las **

**garras expuestas. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**«El respeto es básico en **

**una relación de **

**dominación/sumisión. Nunca **

**hagas a un amo lo que no **

**quieres que te haga como **

**sumisa». **

**Mientras las motos acuáticas corrían a toda **

**velocidad de vuelta al resort de Charlotte **

**Amalie, Terrence y Candace surcaban el mar tropical más **

**rápido que nadie. **

**Era la primera vez en su treinta y un años, **

**que Terrence perdía el control sobre sus nervios. **

**Sentía la sangre fluir a toda velocidad por sus **

**venas y solo le apetecía reñir, gritar y darle una **

**lección a la bruja de pelo rubio que tenía sentada **

**tras él. **

**Por su bien, Candace mantenía la boca cerrada, **

**en silencio, como la buena niña que no había sido **

**unos minutos atrás. **

—**Vaya, vaya... ¡Lady Nala es una **

**exhibicionista a la que le gusta chupar pollas **

**delante de todos! —exclamó él violentamente—. **

**¡Nunca lo hubiese dicho! **

**Candace apretó los dientes y le clavó las uñas **

**en los muslos. **

—**Y tú estás muy guapa con peluca, leona. **

—**¿Estás preparada para la que se te cae **

**encima? Mistress Pain estaba a la altura. Tú eres **

**una jodida cachorra de león, no eres suficiente **

**para el rey. Quería llegar a la final y me lo has **

**jodido. **

**Terrence y Candace se vigilaban mucho el mantener **

**sus personalidades del rol, porque si estaba todo **

**televisado, excepto en las habitaciones del hotel, **

**los Villanos y los organizadores les observarían. **

**Y los dos agentes debían mantener sus verdaderas **

**identidades intactas. **

—**Si eres tan buen amo como crees, King **

—**repuso entre dientes—, harás que lleguemos a **

**la final. **

**Terrence no pudo reprimir su furia e hizo un **

**derrape con la moto sin avisar a Candace. La joven **

**cayó al agua. **

—**¡¿Pero qué haces?! —exclamó echando el **

**agua por la boca como si fuera una fuente. Se **

**apartó el flequillo de los ojos y le dirigió **

**una mirada incrédula. **

**Terrence se apoyó en el manillar mientras daba **

**vueltas a su alrededor. **

—**Me aseguro de que estés muy mojada, **

**leona. Vas a necesitar estarlo mucho para todo lo **

**que voy a hacerte. **

—**Déjame subir. **

**Candace miraba hacia abajo. Los mares del **

**caribe estaban repletos de tiburones, anguilas y **

**medusas venenosas... ¿No? ¿O eso era solo en las **

**películas? **

**Terrence sonrió. Recordaba el miedo de Candace en **

**las profundidades marinas. Siempre temía que la **

**mordiera un tiburón. Pero Candace no era **

**consciente de que el único animal que la podía **

**morder, era él. **

—**¡Ay! —Algo la había rozado en la pierna **

**izquierda—. ¡King! ¡No bromeo! ¡Súbeme! **

—**No, no, no..., esclava. ¿Cómo me llamo **

**yo para ti? **

**Candace asumió el rol. Era eso a lo que había **

**venido. No importaba que Terrence le hubiera hecho **

**daño los días anteriores. Ella quería formar parte **

**del caso y solo podría hacerlo si mantenía las **

**distancias con él. Y dispensándose ese trato de **

**amo despechado y sumisa resentida lo lograría. **

—**Amo. **

—**Muy bien, Lady Nala. ¿Quieres subir? — **

**le ofreció la mano, y cuando ella asintió y fue a **

**cogérsela, la retiró malvadamente—. ¿Qué se **

**dice? **

**Candace puso los ojos en blanco. **

—**¿Me deja subir, amo, por favor? **

**Terrence la tomó de la mano y la izó de nuevo a **

**la moto. Sin mediar palabra, arrancó la moto y se **

**dirigió hacia el hotel. **

**Candace era consciente de que estaba nadando a **

**contracorriente. **

**Terrence sabía que debían mantenerse serenos **

**para seguir en el caso. **

**¿Cómo lo iban a lograr sin sacarse antes los **

**ojos? **

**Ni Candace ni Terrence se hablaron en todo el **

**trayecto hasta que llegaron al resort. En **

**recepción les avisaron que habían dado de baja la **

**habitación que compartían ella y Nick, ya que **

**ahora era sumisa y debía compartir la habitación **

**de su nuevo amo. **

—**¿Se ha avisado ya al señor Tigretón? — **

**preguntó Candace. **

—**Sí —contestó el recepcionista, de **

**apellido Brown—, él ya ha depositado sus **

**pertenencias en la suite de Miss Thelma y Miss **

**Sophiestication y él mismo se ha prestado a **

**desplazar sus pertenencias a la suite de King **

**Lion. **

—**Muchas gracias —contestaron a la vez. **

**Una vez arriba, Terrence insertó la tarjeta de su **

**habitación en la ranura. La luz verde se encendió **

**y la puerta se abrió con un clic. **

—**Pasa —le ordenó Terrence. **

**Candace entró y oteó el alojamiento. Era una **

**suite como la de ella, con unas vistas **

**espectaculares y una terraza privada toda de **

**madera. Candace observó dos copas de cóctel a los **

**pies de las tumbonas. **

**Claudia y Terrence se habían tomado algo **

**mientras permanecían estirados o uno encima del **

**otro en las tumbonas, pensó amargamente. **

**La cama estaba hecha e, increíblemente, ya **

**no había ni rastro de las pertenencias de Mistress **

**Pain. **

—**Vaya, se la ha llevado el viento — **

**murmuró Candace sintiéndose vencedora. **

—**La has echado tú —replicó él cerca de su **

**oído y tomándola del brazo—. Vamos a **

**ducharnos. **

—**Perfecto; dúchate tú primero, agente **

**Granchester. Yo me ducharé luego —dijo dejando su **

**bolsa de juguetes y su látigo sobre la cama. No **

**pensaba admitir que la orden le había puesto muy **

**nerviosa. No iba a compartir nada más con Terrence **

**a no ser que tuviera que hacerlo **

**necesariamente como King Lion. Su doma **

**finalizó en el momento en el que él la abandonó y **

**la retiró del caso. **

**Terrence desapareció en el baño y abrió el grifo **

**multichorro de la ducha. Puso la música a tope; la **

**canción de What goes around comes around de **

**Justin Timberlake recorrió toda la suite. Recoges **

**lo que siembras; y nunca mejor dicho. **

**Terrence la había herido. Ahora estaba **

**soportando toda su inquina. **

**Candace no lo vio venir. Terrence le tapó la boca y, **

**amarrándola de la cintura, la arrastró hasta el **

**baño. **

**Dentro, el agua hirviendo de la ducha **

**empezaba a empañar las mamparas y los espejos. **

**Ella abrió los ojos asustada y sacudió la cabeza **

**para liberarse de su mano, pero entró con Terrence, **

**ambos vestidos en el interior de la ducha. **

**Él se llevó el índice a la boca ordenándole **

**que callara. **

—**Te lo voy a decir solo una vez —gruñó **

**constriñéndole los labios con los dedos y **

**gruñendo en su oído como un perro rabioso—. **

**Lo que hoy has hecho es un acto de indisciplina **

**descomunal. Has puesto el caso en peligro; no sé **

**ni cómo te has atrevido. No quiero ni que me **

**llames por mi apellido. Soy amo para ti, ¿me **

**oyes? A-M-O o SEÑOR. —Candace lo miraba con **

**atención a través de sus ojos verdes y húmedos **

**por el agua salada del mar y ahora por la de la **

**ducha—. No me fío de nada de lo que hay en **

**estas instalaciones. Ni siquiera si tienen otro tipo **

**de dispositivos de audio más avanzados y que mi **

**lector no detecta. Así que conmigo guardas las **

**formas, ¿entendido? Aquí y afuera. **

**Por eso Terrence había puesto la música a tope y **

**encendido el agua de la ducha. No quería que les **

**oyeran. —Jugarás conmigo, es lo que has querido. **

**Bien, pues prepárate, porque el numerito de **

**dominación que has hecho hoy es un mero juego **

**de niños comparado con lo que puede esperarte. **

**Candace lo empujó por el pecho y se liberó, **

**gritando en voz baja. **

—**¡¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí?! ¿Crees **

**que pienso que esto es el cuento de **

**Blancanieves y los siete enanitos? Soy muy **

**consciente de lo que se hace en este lugar, pero **

**puedo hacerlo. —Le volvió a empujar—. Me **

**echaste del caso creyendo que no podía con esto. **

**Me abandonaste. ¡Después de usarme durante **

**cinco días! ¡Cinco! ¡¿Por qué?! —exigió saber. **

—**No te vi preparada —contestó **

**honestamente. **

—**¿Preparada para abrirme de piernas o para **

**cerrarlas? ¡No es nada del otro mundo! Las **

**personas lo hacen constantemente. Es algo que **

**he hecho incluso antes de conocerte, como todas **

**las mujeres del planeta. El sexo no es nada nuevo **

**para mí. **

—**Este sí. —La arrinconó de nuevo contra la **

**pared—. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando tengas **

**que jugar con más de uno a la vez? ¿Crees que **

**eso no va a pasar, niñata? **

—**No me insultes —le advirtió—. Haré lo **

**que sea para llegar a la final. Soy mayorcita y, **

**además, teniente de la división policial de Nueva **

**Orleans. ¿No es suficiente para ti? —Él se quedó **

**callado y bajó los ojos azules al suelo de madera **

**de la ducha. Sus ropas estaban empapadas—. ¿Por **

**qué lo hiciste, Terrence? ¿Por qué me dejaste así de **

**tirada? ¿Porque Billy Bob me atacó? ¿Porque te **

**dio miedo? ¿Porque te sentiste culpable? ¡¿Pues **

**adivina qué?! Soy policía y me atacan muchas **

**veces. Me golpean, me tiran por el suelo y me **

**apuntan con armas. Y no me asusto. No me **

**asustaré aquí por ver a gente activa y sexual **

**dominando y sometiendo a destajo. Puede que no **

**esté a tu altura, amo —escupió sin respeto **

**alguno—; mi manera de hacer el amor no es esa. **

**Pero el sexo es sexo y puedo acostumbrarme. **

**Serán solo unos días. **

—**No sabes lo que dices. **

—**¿Por qué lo pones todo tan mal? ¡Es lo **

**que haces desde que tienes veinte años, Terrence! Es **

**tu manera de follar. ¡No solo lo haces tú: lo **

**practican millones de personas con instintos **

**dominantes y sumisos! ¡Lo puedo hacer yo **

**también! ¡No pasa nada! **

—**¡Pero aquí no hay remisión! Los Villanos **

**ya habrán puesto los ojos en ti, seguro que ya les **

**gustas... **

—**¡Bien, ese es el plan! ¡Para eso me **

**vinisteis a buscar! **

—**¡No! —gritó él golpeando la pared a su **

**espalda, sobre la cabeza de Candace—. Te vinimos a **

**buscar para formarte y porque te parecías a tu **

**hermana. Pero no eres Leslie y no estás tan **

**preparada como ella. ¡Te dejas llevar por las **

**emociones y no es bueno! ¡Por eso no te **

**aceptaron en el FBI! ¡Lo echarás todo a perder! **

**Candace dejó caer la mandíbula y lo miró **

**ofendida. **

—**¿Lo echaré todo a perder? ¿Por qué? — **

**levantó la barbilla temblorosa—. ¿Crees que me **

**enamoraré de ti? Lo dudo, señor. Con las cosas **

**que me has dicho, sé que no estoy a la altura de **

**tus expectativas —admitió despreciativa—. **

**Tengo emociones, pero no soy estúpida. **

**Ambos se miraron, conscientes de las cosas **

**que se habían dicho en su noche de borrachera. **

**Palabras que nunca debieron ser pronunciadas. **

—**Tu forma de ser no es buena para esto. **

—**Ah, claro ¿hay que ser un robot como tú? **

—**sonrió incrédula—. ¿Es malo tener **

**emociones, señor? —preguntó con voz débil—. **

**Mi hermana también tiene sentimientos y **

**corazón, ¿sabes? **

—**Lo... Lo sé —aseguró Terrence. **

—**Entonces, ¿por qué Leslie podía meterse **

**en todo esto y yo no? **

—**Porque ella es diferente a ti, pedazo de **

**tonta —murmuró mirándola directamente a los **

**ojos. **

**Candace negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva. **

**¿Leslie era mejor? **

**Eso era todo. Bueno, ya sabía lo que Terrence **

**pensaba de ella, lo sabía desde que el sábado se **

**levantó y leyó su impersonal nota. De acuerdo. **

—**Señor — Terrence era su jefe. Punto y final—, **

**estoy preparada profesionalmente para cualquier **

**cosa. Mi hermana está en algún lugar de esta isla; **

**estoy deseando encontrarla, y averiguar dónde **

**están las demás personas con las que trafican. Y **

**tengo tantas ganas como tú de resolver toda esta **

**mierda. Voy a llamarte señor, no te llamaré por **

**tu nombre, y, me guardaré de ser emocional. **

—**Tu doma no acabó. Hay que finalizarla o **

**habrá cosas que te duelan demasiado si toca **

**ejecutarlas —aseguró con voz penetrante—. **

**¿Estás preparada para eso? **

—**Sé que... Sé que todo lo que quieras hacer **

**conmigo es para prepararme para las pruebas. No **

**te diré que no a nada. Daré lo mejor de mí para **

**que en ningún momento puedas insinuar que no **

**estoy a la altura. **

—**Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. — Terrence se **

**retiró un poco, dándole espacio para respirar—. **

**Estás en escena, no te olvides. Otro acto de **

**indisciplina más y te juro que haré todo lo **

**posible para que nunca puedas entrar en el FBI. **

—**Sí, señor. Aunque no sería la primera vez **

**que alguien demasiado emocional es admitido en **

**la Oficina Federal de Investigación —replicó **

**Candace sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Si no, que se lo **

**pregunten a Billy Bob. **

**Terrence abrió las aletas de la nariz y apretó los **

**puños a ambos lados de las caderas. Era oír ese **

**nombre y todos sus sentidos se despertaban, **

**espoleados por el odio. **

**Candace se abrazó mientras el chorro del agua **

**le empapaba por completo, apretada contra la **

**pared. Las cosas se habían aclarado, igual que se **

**aclaraban los cuerpos bajo el agua. **

**La música seguía sonando y ellos ni siquiera **

**se atrevían a moverse. El habitáculo se hizo **

**demasiado pequeño para la enormidad de sus **

**diferencias. **

**Terrence creía que ella era una incompetente y **

**que pondría en riesgo la misión. **

**Ella sabía que estaba más que capacitada **

**para llevarla a cabo. **

**Había demasiado en juego, y mucho que **

**demostrar. **

—**Desnúdate. Vamos a ducharnos. **

—**Sí, señor —contestó llanamente. ¿Qué **

**más daba si la veía sin nada? La desnudez física **

**no significaba nada comparada con la desnudez **

**del alma. Y esas capas ya se las había quitado tres **

**días atrás. No pensaba volver a hacerlo. **

**A las tres de la tarde, justo después de **

**ducharse sin tocarse, habían salido del hotel, **

**dispuestos a comer algo y a encontrarse con el **

**equipo base. Necesitaban que les dijeran dónde **

**habían guardado las armas y las provisiones para, **

**llegado el momento, poder ir a por ellas. **

**Se habían puesto las pulseras falsas de **

**Dragones y Mazmorras DS y, gracias a ello, **

**puesto que llevaban un localizador especial, uno **

**de los miembros del equipo estación acudiría a **

**su encuentro. **

**Candace y Terrence seguían sin hablarse. **

**Aunque habían compartido un extraño **

**momento después de salir del baño; uno de esos **

**que dejaba a Candace aturdida y la confundía **

**respecto a la verdadera personalidad de Terrence. **

**Él le pidió que se estirase en la cama y le **

**embadurnó las marcas del látigo de Billy Bob **

**con uno de sus ungüentos especiales. Sin miedo, **

**acariciándola y frotándola con suavidad, dejando **

**que el calmante fuera absorbido por la piel. **

**Después de tanta tensión, ella agradeció ese **

**cuidado y a punto estuvo de quedarse dormida. **

**Terrence, por su parte, necesitaba tocar a Candace; **

**sin palabras, sin ese alejamiento fatalista que **

**había entre ambos, provocado sobre todo por él, **

**y alimentado por la rebeldía de ella. Aun así, no **

**podía odiar a Candace. Era un imposible. **

**Aquella chica no comprendía lo importante **

**que era para él y, por otro lado, ¿por qué debía de **

**hacerlo si Terrence nunca le abrió su corazón? **

**Pero prefería que pensara que él la odiaba y **

**la rechazaba a que supiera que lo que dominaba el **

**salvaje corazón del león, era el más puro anhelo **

**por yacer con su pareja. **

**Caminando por el puerto como dos turistas, **

**Candace se detuvo en el Beni Iguana's. El dibujo del **

**cartel era un reptil disfrazado de tallarín, con un **

**pez en una mano y un cuchillo en otra. Le **

**recordó a Ringo, al que había dejado a cargo de **

**su madre, Elroy. Deseó y esperó que estuviera **

**haciéndolo lo mejor que sabía, aunque odiase a **

**todo animal que no fuera mamífero y pariera al **

**estilo humano, como ella decía. **

**Terrence leyó el cartel: «Beni Iguana' s Sushi **

**Bar Restaurante». **

—**Mira, un bicho como Ringo. **

**Candace ni siquiera lo miró, ni le contestó su ya **

**consabido: «Ringo es un camaleón». **

—**Me apetece sushi —sugirió subiéndose **

**las gafas por encima de la cabeza y recogiendo el **

**flequillo con ello. **

**Terrence asintió y le indicó que pasara ella **

**primero. **

**Por fuera parecía un local típico isleño: **

**todo blanco con el marco de las ventanas de **

**madera de color verde, y unas cuantas mesitas **

**con sombrillas para tomar algo en la terraza. **

**Pero el interior no tenía nada que ver con su **

**humilde fachada. Se trataba de un auténtico **

**restaurante de sushi como el que podías **

**encontrar en una gran ciudad. Tenía tres acuarios **

**impresionantes que dividían los ambientes. Uno **

**de esos acuarios era cilíndrico y estaba lleno de **

**corales típicos del Caribe de diferentes colores y **

**formas. **

**Decidieron sentarse en una pared cuyo **

**relleno eran dos acuarios más rectangulares **

**iluminados con focos azules y rosas. El **

**mobiliario era todo blanco, y el sofá, que estaba **

**reclinado, era de piel del mismo color. **

**Pidieron un plato de mejillones, que al **

**parecer gozaban de gran popularidad; también una **

**bandeja de Futo Maki, con variedad de **

**combinaciones de arroz, verduras, fruta, pescado **

**y muchas salsas para acompañar. **

**Para beber tomaron cerveza japonesa; la de **

**Candace con sabor a fresa. **

—**¿Cerveza con sabor a fresa? —preguntó **

**Terrence intentando iniciar una conversación. **

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Hum. ¿La has probado alguna vez? **

**Candace se había llevado el teléfono a la mesa y **

**estaba revisando su correo y su bandeja de **

**llamadas entrantes. Siempre que abría el mail, **

**tenía esperanzas de que fuera Leslie quien **

**escribiera. Y cada vez que veía que no lo hacía, **

**una losa de miedo y pánico se acunaba en su **

**estómago. **

—**No, señor. **

—**¿Y si no te gusta? **

—**Por eso lo voy a probar, señor. —Dejó el **

**iPhone sobre la mesa y se concentró en hablar **

**del caso y no de gustos personales sobre cerveza **

—**. Dime, ¿a cuánta gente conoces que esté en el **

**torneo y que haya frecuentado los mismos **

**locales que tú? **

**Terrence apoyó la barbilla en una mano e hizo **

**que se pensaba la respuesta. **

—**Hay unos cuantos, sí. **

—**¿Sharon, Brutus, Prince, Claudia...? **

—**Thelma. —Candace arqueó las cejas de modo **

**interrogante—. La he visto un par de veces en el **

**Luxury y el Sons of the Evil. —Ambos clubs eran **

**de BDSM—. Hay una pareja más de góticos, los **

**dos muy rubios y con muchos piercings por todo **

**el cuerpo. Ellos también son asiduos... **

—**Ah, sí, los he visto. Los vikingos. Él le ha **

**hecho un fisting vaginal a ella. **

—**Sí. Se llaman Cam y Lex —sonrió—. ¿No **

**te ha dado miedo haber presenciado algo así? **

**¿Ver cómo un hombre metía la mano entera **

**en la vagina de una mujer y la masturbaba con el **

**puño? **

—**Pues no, señor —revisó la carta de menú **

**del restaurante—. La mujer parecía estar en **

**éxtasis. Y no me sorprende. Esa parte de nuestra **

**anatomía es muy muy flexible. Por ahí salen **

**cabezones como tu. **

—**¿Cómo dices? **

—**Nada. Tengo una pregunta sobre Sharon. **

**¿Puedo hacerla, señor? No te preocupes, no me **

**importa si estuviste o no con ella. No haré **

**preguntas de ese tipo. **

**Terrence disimuló el impacto de esas palabras **

**en su amor propio. **

**El camarero les sirvió los platos que habían **

**pedido con una presentación impecable y les dio **

**a elegir entre cubiertos o palillos japoneses. Los **

**dos escogieron los palillos. **

—**Sharon es un ama, ¿verdad? —preguntó **

**Candace quitándole el papel de envolver de los **

**palillos. **

—**Sí. **

—**Pero es como tú. No tiene ni sumisos, ni **

**sumisas. No posee a nadie; juega con todos. **

**Terrence dio un sorbo a su cerveza. No le **

**gustaba el tono que adoptaba Candace para hablar **

**sobre ello. Parecía que despreciara sus actitudes, **

**que no las respetara. **

—**Sí. Básicamente. **

—**Y me he fijado en que, básicamente, no **

**permite que nadie la toque ni que le den placer. **

**Todos procuran mantener las distancias, aunque **

**obedecen sus órdenes y ella puede tocar a todo el **

**mundo... ¿Por qué? ¿Es como Dios? **

—**Hace unos días te dije que cuando un amo **

**entrega su corazón, lo hace para siempre, aunque **

**no tenga a esa persona con él o con ella. Una vez **

**lo entrega, no se lo da a nadie más, sea o no sea **

**correspondido. Sharon ya no tiene corazón. Y ni **

**siquiera creo que lo pueda recuperar, porque el **

**hombre que lo poseía, lo trituró —contestó con **

**el rostro sombrío. **

**Vaya. Eso sí que le interesaba. La mujer de **

**las nieves, la diosa apocalíptica, había entregado **

**su corazón... ¿A quién? **

—**¿De qué os conocéis? —Tomó un **

**mejillón con los dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. **

—**Dámelo. —Se lo pidió porque sabía lo **

**mucho que ella odiaba compartir la comida. **

**Candace miró el mejillón y después a él. Sonrió **

**dócilmente. **

—**Claro, señor. Toma —se lo ofreció, **

**poniendo la otra mano libre debajo para que no **

**gotease salsa. **

**Terrence abrió la boca y esperó a que ella lo **

**alimentara como a una cría de avestruz, sabiendo **

**lo mucho que le molestaba. **

—**Es una historia larga y sórdida —explicó **

**sirviendo los rollos de arroz a Candace antes que a él **

—**. ¿Quieres uno de cada? **

**Candace resopló. **

—**Hay veintiocho rollos de arroz, señor. **

**Uno de cada son solo cuatro; ponme al menos **

**dos de cada. Estoy famélica. **

**Terrence se mordió los labios para no echarse a **

**reír. **

—**Cuéntamela —le pidió Candace interesada—. **

**Tenemos tiempo. **

—**Sharon vive en Nueva York desde hace **

**tres años, pero su familia es de Nueva Orleans. **

**Nos conocemos desde hace unos cinco años, **

**más o menos. —Caray, todas las perlas salen de **

**ahí. **

—**Sí. Solo hay que verte. **

—**Touché, señor —contestó llanamente—. **

**¿Cuándo te dieron el caso de Amos y Mazmorras **

**sabías que Sharon era la Reina de las Arañas? **

—**Sharon era conocida en el BDSM como **

**una de las amas más importantes del ambiente. **

**Ha dejado muchos corazones rotos y ha hecho **

**suspirar y claudicar a hombres muy importantes. **

**Pero fue una casualidad que ella estuviese en el **

**rol como Reina de las Arañas. El rol no tiene más **

**de dos años de vida y participa mucha gente del **

**mundillo. A ella ya la conocían; y Sharon, **

**simplemente, aceptó el papel. **

—**Ignorante de todo cuanto acontece entre **

**las bambalinas de los Villanos... **

—**Sí. **

—**Así que fue una casualidad que tú **

**estuvieras en el mundo del BDSM y te otorgaran **

**el caso... ¿Estaba escrito en las estrellas, señor? **

—**Vigila el tono, esclava, no me gusta. Y **

**tengo muchas, muchas ganas de castigarte. No **

**me olvido. **

—**Haz lo que debas, señor —replicó sin dar **

**importancia a sus amenazas—. ¿Entonces, erais **

**buenos amigos ella y tú? **

—**Sí. Bastante buenos. **

—**¿Lo seguís siendo? **

—**Digamos que siempre recordaremos lo **

**buenos amigos que fuimos. Pero, ahora, las cosas **

**han cambiado. Nos respetamos e intentamos que **

**el dolor del pasado no nos salpique. **

—**Oh, y apuesto a que hubo mucho dolor. **

**Candace engulló una bola de arroz entera y **

**cerró los ojos muerta de gusto. Se perdería en el **

**sabor del pepino y el mango en vez de claudicar y **

**lanzarse a preguntarle por el sexo que, **

**seguramente, habían tenido él y Sharon. Sharon **

**seguramente estaría destrozada porque Terrence no **

**se había quedado con ella. **

**Terrence la estudió e, irremediablemente, y **

**como le sucedía siempre que estaban juntos, se **

**puso duro. Candace llevaba un vestido marinero **

**entallado y precioso, con unos zapatos de aguja **

**que despertarían los anhelos de cualquier **

**fetichista. Candace Andry sabía mantener el tipo **

**altivo de Lady Nala, dentro y fuera de la **

**mazmorra. Tenía estilo, sí señor. Pero con él ya **

**no era ama, ahora era su sumisa. **

—**¿Se acabó tu curiosidad por Sharon? ¿No **

**me quieres preguntar nada más? —indagó **

**esperando otra pregunta de cariz más personal. **

—**No. Lo que hayas hecho con ella no me **

**importa. —Dio un sorbo a su cerveza de fresa—. **

**Jo-der, ¡sabe a fresa de verdad! ¡Esta **

**bueníiiiiisima! —exclamó. **

—**Dame. **

—**¡Claro, señor! —Estaba actuando. No le **

**apetecía nada compartir las cosas con Terrence. **

**Ahora iba a mancharle la boquilla de babas, como **

**si lo viera... Y lo haría a propósito. **

**Él la miró de reojo. Se llevó la cerveza a la **

**boca y metió la lengua dentro de la boquilla para **

**beber. Candace mantuvo una inconmovible sonrisa. **

—**¿Rica, verdad? —preguntó quitándosela **

**de las manos y llevándosela de nuevo a la boca. **

—**Sabe a ti. **

**Candace dejó la botella en la mesa con un **

**sonoro golpe seco. Eran esas respuestas las que **

**le incomodaban. **

**Terrence sonrió de un modo indescifrable. **

—**¿Y qué le hiciste a Prince? —prosiguió **

**con su interrogatorio—. ¿Por qué ese hombre tan **

**guapo está tan disgustado contigo? —No quería **

**parecer agresiva; pero estar en compañía de Terrence **

**Romano provocaba esa reacción en ella—. ¿Es **

**verdad o no que te metiste en la cama de su **

**mujer? **

**El rostro de Terrence se tornó pétreo, **

**endurecido por completo, y la miró sin ningún **

**respeto. **

—**¿Crees que me follo a todo lo que se **

**mueve, nena? Sé que no tienes una buena opinión **

**de mí. Pero te dije hace tres días que no era ese **

**tipo de hijo de puta. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir: **

**Prince estaba equivocado respecto a su mujer y **

**creyó lo que quiso. Él miró, pero no vio la **

**realidad. **

—**Qué interesante —repuso—. Cuánto **

**misterio. Me estoy dando cuenta de que, al final, **

**tus amigos se alejan de ti, ¿no, señor? —ácida. **

**Muy ácida—. ¿Con mi hermana te llevabas igual **

**de bien que con los demás? Espero que no y que **

**a ella la cuidaras mejor. **

—**No la cuidé bien, Candace. Se la llevaron — **

**gruñó dolido por sus palabras—. ¿Es eso lo que **

**quieres oír? **

**Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. **

—**No —se calló de golpe. **

—**Cuando la encuentre, podrás **

**preguntárselo tú misma. Pero siempre he **

**respetado a Leslie y la he querido como a una **

**hermana. ¿Entiendes? Cuando entró en el caso **

**les expliqué, tanto a Clint como a ella, quién era **

**y lo que era. Y ellos se aprovecharon de eso para **

**saber interpretar mejor sus papeles. Les ayudé en **

**lo que pude. **

**Candace asintió con la cabeza y decidió **

**quedarse callada y seguir comiendo. **

—**Seguro que entre las clases de Susi y tus **

**consejos —comentó más suavemente—, Leslie **

**se convirtió en una excelente sumisa. **

**Terrence se echó a reír sin muchas ganas. **

—**¿Sumisa? Tu hermana Leslie no entró **

**como sumisa. Entró como ama. Clint era su **

**sumiso. **

**Candace dejó caer los palillos en el plato. **

**¿Leslie un ama? Eso le cuadraba mucho, mucho **

**más. Su hermana tenía un carácter demasiado **

**rebelde. Prefería someter a que la sometieran, **

**estaba acostumbrada a mandar. Sí, esa era su **

**hermana, recordó con orgullo. **

—**Pero yo pensaba que... **

—**Leslie entró al rol como ama. La Reina de **

**las Arañas la invitó al torneo por sus dotes de **

**dominación. **

**Candace se repasó las cejas con los dedos. **

—**Estoy un poco confusa. **

—**No. No lo estás. Ella es la Andry ama, **

**y tú la Andry sumisa. **

—**No es verdad. —Levantó la cabeza de **

**golpe—. La diferencia es que ella tuvo mucho **

**tiempo para prepararse y tuvo donde elegir. A mí **

**me obligaste a estar contigo. **

—**No te obligué. Consentiste. **

—**Yo consentí a que me obligaras, señor. **

—**Yo te quería fuera de aquí —levantó la **

**voz. **

—**No hace falta que me lo digas más veces **

—**replicó con amargura. **

—**¿Collares? ¿Pulseras? ¿Anillos? **

**Los dos levantaron la cabeza al mismo **

**tiempo para decir que no. Pero el hombre que **

**vendía baratijas era muy conocido por Terrence. Se **

**trataba de Jimmy, un agente del FBI. **

—**Claro que sí. Déjame ver. — Terrence estudió **

**la maleta con joyas. **

—**Los rojos y negros son los que más **

**combinan —dijo el vendedor ambulante, con **

**gafas de sol, pelo y barba rubia como la de un **

**surfista. **

**Candace estudió la bisutería como una chica **

**enamorada. Saltaba a leguas que ese era el **

**contacto del equipo estación de la misión; y ella **

**sabría fingir como el que más. **

—**Cogeré este y este — Terrence señaló los **

**collares rojos y negros como él le había **

**sugerido. Y las pulseras de cuero que tenían **

**calaveras y cofres. **

—**También vendo móviles —aseguró **

**arqueando las cejas. En la parte inferior de la **

**maleta había un HTC negro de pantalla táctil. **

**Terrence lo cogió—. Es muy bonito. Quiero los **

**collares, estas pulseras, estos dos anillos y el **

**teléfono. **

**Las parejas de alrededor los miraban **

**extrañados. **

**Candace sonrió a los de al lado y les dijo en voz **

**baja y guiñándoles el ojo. **

—**Hoy está espléndido. **

**Cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel, **

**tenían un sobre azul en el suelo, en la entrada de **

**la habitación. Lo habían pasado por la ranura **

**inferior de la puerta. **

**Candace se agachó y lo tomó entre las manos, **

**abriéndolo con impaciencia. **

—**¿Qué pone? —preguntó Terrence. **

—**Esta noche nos invitan a una cena en el **

**castillo del pirata Barba Roja. A las nueve y **

**media. Vendrá una limusina a recogernos a las **

**nueve. **

—**Perfecto —asintió Terrence dejando la **

**bisutería y el teléfono táctil sobre la cama. **

—**Podríamos llamar a Thelma para que Nick **

**nos acompañara. **

—**Sí. Preguntaremos en qué habitación se **

**hospedan y les llamaremos. **

**Candace dejó la nota sobre la mesa de la entrada **

**y se sentó en la cama al lado de Terrence, revisando **

**las pulseras de cuero con abalorios plateados en **

**forma de calaveras y cofres, y los collares con **

**medias lunas huecas por dentro y que tintineaban **

**como si tuvieran algo en su interior. Cogió las **

**dos pulseras de cuero y abrió los adornos en **

**forma de cofre, pues no estaban bien fijados a la **

**correa. Los levantó y encontró que cada uno de **

**los cofres contenía pequeños micros. Candace **

**sonrió. —Se las saben todas. **

**Terrence levantó la mirada de la pantalla del **

**HTC y le mostró el teléfono. **

—**Es un mapa completo de la isla. Los **

**puntos rojos son las cámaras que abarcan todas **

**las zonas. Si le das con el dedo encima de cada **

**uno de los puntos, se abre la grabación a tiempo **

**real y ves todo lo que está pasando: entrada y **

**salida de barcos, movimientos extraños en las **

**islas... Incluso tiene zoom. Pero necesitan **

**botones espías para poder grabar mejor las caras **

**de todos los participantes y utilizar el programa **

**de reconocimiento facial. **

—**Lo que hay en las pulseras de cuero son **

**micros espías —señaló Candace entregándole las **

**pulseras negras—. Estas las puedes llevar tú, son **

**más de chico —sugirió con una disculpa—. Y lo **

**que hay en los collares de lunas plateadas y **

**piedras rojas deben ser los ojos espía con la **

**cámara integrada —Candace abrió las lunas huecas y **

**tomó el diminuto objeto entre los dedos—. Aquí **

**están. Madre mía, son diminutas, casi imposibles **

**de detectar. **

—**Se hacen para eso. Para que no las vean. **

**Ella entornó los ojos y se enrolló el collar **

**alrededor de la muñeca, como si llevara varias **

**pulseras. **

—**Esta noche, cuando estemos en la cena... **

— **Terrence siguió trasteando el teléfono. En la **

**agenda solo había dos teléfonos de contacto. El **

**de Jimmy, como equipo estación, y el de otro **

**más, como refuerzo—, debemos grabar todo lo **

**que esté a nuestro alcance. El coche estación lo **

**captará todo, recibirá la grabación de los ojos y **

**del audio. No sabemos quién va a ir esta noche a **

**la cena y nos irá bien que tengan a toda la gente **

**controlada. **

—**De acuerdo. **

—**El FBI tiene una lista de los nombres de **

**todas las personas que han llegado a la isla entre **

**ayer y antes de ayer. Con los ojos de halcón y el **

**programa de reconocimiento facial, comprobarán **

**sus verdaderas identidades. Y nos avisarán de las **

**anomalías que hallen. **

—**Bien —asintió con competencia—. **

**Entonces, si no hay nada más, señor, me voy a **

**preparar para la cena. **

—**No va a ser una cena cualquiera — **

**murmuró repasándola de arriba abajo—. **

**Prepárate para cualquier cosa. Debes llevar el **

**collar de sumisa, y... **

—**Sí. Lo sé. No pienso salirme del papel. **

**No sufra, señor. **

**Pero Terrence lo hacía. **

**Sufría porque Candace estaba completamente **

**expuesta a las miradas de todos; y era un **

**caramelo demasiado apetitoso como para **

**respetarlo. **

**Castillo de Barbanegra **

**Las vistas desde la torre del homenaje eran **

**impresionantes; podías ver todo el conglomerado **

**de islas alrededor de Charlotte Amalie, además **

**del pequeño hotel, tres pequeñas piscinas y el **

**restaurante que rodeaba la base del castillo. **

**«Cuánta belleza», era en lo que pensaba Candace. **

**Miró hacia arriba desde las mesas que habían **

**dispuesto alrededor de las piscinas, cerrando **

**aquella zona de cara a los clientes habituales, **

**como si fuera un coto privado. **

**Un speaker uniformado de pirata, que les **

**había hecho una pequeña ruta por la fortaleza, les **

**explicó que antiguamente el castillo se construyó **

**como un faro para proteger el puerto, y que lo **

**llamaron Skytsborg, y era utilizado, básicamente, **

**como una especie de atalaya que oteaba navieros **

**enemigos. **

**Edward Teach, el malvado Barbanegra, a **

**partir de 1700 decidió utilizar el Skytsborg para **

**sus propios fines de piratería y, desde entonces, **

**el castillo adoptó su nombre. **

**Candace y Terrence compartían mesa con Thelma, **

**Louise y Nick pero, además, se les añadió la **

**pareja de rubios nórdicos llenos de piercings. **

**Los vikingos Cam y Lex. Vestían de negro, **

**excepto ella, que llevaba tonalidades violetas **

**oscuras. **

**Nick llevaba una camiseta roja y unos **

**tejanos desgastados azules claros. Y, como **

**accesorio, el collar de perro de Thelma. Louise a **

**su lado, llevaba un liviano vestido negro que **

**seguía su elegante silueta, pero la máscara de **

**cabeza entera que cubría su rostro y su pelo la **

**asexuaban por completo. **

—**¿No tienes calor, Louise? —Candace quería **

**hacerle saber a Thelma que, en verano, no era **

**aconsejable matar a las personas de asfixia. **

**Sophiestication se sobresaltó ante la **

**pregunta. Fue un gesto leve y raudo, pero tanto **

**Candace como Nick se dieron cuenta de ello. La **

**enmascarada negó con la cabeza rápidamente y **

**siguió con la cabeza gacha. Ni siquiera mostraba **

**sus ojos. Eso sí que era sumisión. Entregar su **

**cuerpo y su persona al placer de otro. **

**Candace se sintió mal por Louise pero, por otro **

**lado, era su decisión jugar así, de manera que **

**tampoco podía hacerle nada. **

**Además, ¿qué iba a decir ella? Si también **

**llevaba un collar de perro al cuello, y Terrence tiraba **

**de la cadena de vez en cuando solo para enervarla. **

**Eso sí: su collar llevaba un ojo de halcón **

**incrustado en la hebilla y servía para algo más **

**que como objeto de dominación. **

—**¿Lo habéis oído? —cuchicheó la rubia **

**heavy. —¿El qué, Cam? —preguntó Thelma. **

—**Dicen que los Villanos están en la torre **

**del homenaje. Quieren ver de cerca a los **

**participantes y han traído regalitos —sonrió, **

**estirando sus labios morados de modo perverso. **

**Candace, Nick y Terrence se pusieron alerta. **

**Terrence miró hacia arriba disimuladamente. **

—**Yo he oído que ellos mismos traen **

**sumisos para que el personal se entretenga con **

**ellos —murmuró Thelma muy interesada. **

—**Francamente, a mí esta parte del torneo **

**no me interesa —dijo Cam, colocándose los **

**pelos de la cresta en la misma dirección—. **

**Prefiero la acción. **

—**Y la tendrás —aseguró Terrence —. Los **

**organizadores han preparado juegos para los **

**invitados. **

**Candace tragó saliva e hizo repiquetear el tacón **

**de su zapato descubierto contra el suelo. **

—**¿Qué tipo de juegos? —preguntó Candace **

**con tono gatuno, mirando a su «amo» de reojo. **

—**Jugaremos a las damas —soltó Terrence **

**provocando las risas de la mesa. **

**Candace entrecerró los ojos y le miró a través **

**de sus gruesas pestañas. **

—**Genial, señor. Nos iremos comiendo las **

**fichas los unos a los otros. **

**Lex se echó a reír y aplaudió a Candace. **

—**Si me contestaras a mí así, nena, ahora **

**mismo te pondría sobre mis rodillas y... **

—**Una palabra más, Lex — Terrence le cortó **

**rápidamente, sin rastro de humor—, y tú y yo **

**tendremos un problema. **

**Lex sonrió y pasó el brazo por encima de **

**Cam. **

—**No osaría jamás mear en tu territorio. **

**Candace intentó no poner los ojos en blanco al **

**escuchar aquel comentario. Ella no estaba en **

**territorio de nadie; estaba ahí porque quería. Y **

**Terrence no podría controlarla ni dominarla jamás **

**porque nunca volvería a ser tan tonta como para **

**entregarse a él. Punto y final. **

—**Bienvenidos a todos a esta noche de **

**piratas y barbudos —anunció Sharon frente a la **

**tarima de la piscina principal. Llevaba un corsé **

**despampanante y una falda corta con volantes. **

**Los tacones eran mucho más altos que los de **

**Candace—. Hoy tenemos visita —Miró hacia la **

**torre del homenaje—. ¡Nuestros villanos os **

**están vigilando! —exclamó sonriente y saludando **

**a las águilas enmascaradas que se asomaban para **

**ver a sus presas—. ¡Un aplauso para ellos! **

**Candace aplaudió sin ganas y tampoco atinó a **

**ver a nadie con claridad, pero estiraba el cuello **

**para que la cámara grabase todo lo que pudiese. **

—**Bien. Después de la cena, haremos un **

**juego a petición de los Villanos —continuó la **

**Reina de las Arañas—. ¡Un desafío para todas las **

**parejas! **

**Terrence no atendía a las palabras de Sharon. Él **

**tenía la vista azul oscura fija en la torre del **

**homenaje. Tenía a los Villanos a tiro de piedra, **

**pero no podía hacer nada contra ellos sin pruebas **

**fehacientes de que ese grupo de gente elitista **

**traficara con personas. **

—**¡Mientras tanto, un precioso harén de **

**pura sangres facilitado por los villanos está **

**dispuesto a hacer las delicias de los comensales! **

**O bien. —Levantó el brazo y señaló el escenario **

**iluminado por los focos—. ¡Podemos cenar y **

**disfrutar de los espectáculos que nos ofrecen **

**nuestros Amos del Calabozo con sus deliciosas **

**sumisas! **

**Alrededor de la piscina, empezaron a **

**desfilar mujeres y hombres vestidos con arneses **

**de poni de cuerpo y cabeza, colas de caballo, con **

**los pechos y los torsos expuestos y las braguitas **

**y slips de cuero negros, caminando a cuatro **

**patas . Animal play. Parecían desinhibidos y **

**felices con lo que hacían. Algunos gemían, otros **

**aullaban, meneaban el trasero y movían la cabeza **

**del modo en que relinchaban los caballos de **

**verdad. —¿Quiénes serán? —preguntó Thelma muy **

**interesada por las identidades de las potrancas. **

**Al mismo tiempo, los camareros desfilaron **

**acompañados de la música de Never gonna say **

**I'm sorry de Ace of Base. **

**El espectáculo había comenzado. **

**Candace, Nick y Terrence apretaron los dientes y se **

**esforzaron por mantener el control. Si los **

**facilitaban los villanos y era un regalo para los **

**comensales, probablemente, muchos de esos **

**sumisos, sino todos, no estaban ahí por propio **

**gusto. Aunque tampoco podían demostrar nada en **

**aquel momento. **

**Candace se obligó a mirar a todos y cada uno de **

**los caballos que paseaban por la piscina y **

**caminaban alrededor de las mesas. El ojo de **

**halcón tenía que grabarlos; pero dudaba que, con **

**aquellos malditos arneses que les cubrían la cara, **

**el programa de identificación facial pudiera **

**averiguar quiénes eran. **

**Estaba desesperada, buscando los rasgos de **

**Leslie entre ellos. ¿Estaría allí? ¡Por Dios! Tenía **

**ganas de levantarse de la mesa e ir, sumiso por **

**sumiso, para encontrar a su hermana mayor. **

**Terrence puso una mano caliente y calmante **

**sobre la de ella. Se la tomó y la besó en el **

**interior de la palma. **

—**Tranquila —susurró de un modo que solo **

**ella pudiera oírla—. Tranquila, leona. Está bien... **

**Candace encontró en los rasgados y enormes **

**ojos de Terrence un sosiego para su ansiedad. Sí. **

**Necesitaba calmarse y mantener la serenidad. El **

**primer paso ya estaba dado. **

**Estaban en el torneo. Los Villanos también **

**habían llegado a la isla. Habían traído a sus **

**propios sumisos; y ahora los ofrecían como **

**carnaza. **

**Mientras intentaban cenar, los tres agentes **

**infiltrados observaron los ejercicios de **

**dominación que ejercían los cuatro Amos del **

**Calabozo con sus sumisas. **

**Candace estaba a caballo entre la angustia y la **

**fascinación. **

**En otro tiempo, habría pensado que todos **

**aquellos métodos de castigo sexuales se **

**practicaban para torturar; que el fin era el **

**maltrato. Pinzas para pezones, pinzas clitorianas, **

**espuelas puntiagudas que se pasaban arriba y **

**abajo por la vagina, electricidad... Dios, eran **

**tantas cosas las que estaba viendo que no podía **

**asimilarlo todo. Días atrás habría girado la cabeza **

**y, seguramente, hubiera buscado un teléfono para **

**hacer una denuncia y llamar a la policía. **

**Ahora solo tenía que ver la humedad entre **

**las piernas de las mujeres y las erecciones de los **

**hombres para darse cuenta de que disfrutaban con **

**lo que les hacían. **

**Aun así, siempre creyó que la gente del **

**BDSM estaba mal de la cabeza. **

**Pero allí había gente muy cuerda y **

**competente; con gustos sexuales excéntricos y **

**dominantes, sí. Pero no había psicopatías de **

**ningún tipo, no había demencias. **

**Les gustaba dominar y someterse. **

**Punto y final. **

**Del mismo modo que a otras personas les **

**gustaba hacerse tatuajes o piercings ;y a otros les **

**encantaba practicar deportes de riesgo o, incluso, **

**a muchos otros, que preferían tener sexo en **

**grupo a hacerlo solo con una pareja... A esas **

**personas del BDSM, dominantes y sumisos, les **

**gustaba aquello. **

**Y Candace estaba descubriendo que no le **

**desagradaba. Lo que odiaba y lo que le repugnaba **

**era el móvil que otras personas, como esas que **

**estaban en la torre del homenaje, utilizaban para **

**someter. **

**¿Querían probar solo el efecto de la droga **

**afrodisíaca? ¿Querían venderlos como esclavos **

**sexuales? ¿Qué mierda hacían con ellos? **

**Se hacía todas esas preguntas; mientras, **

**Terrence no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento y **

**la acariciaba hipnóticamente con el pulgar sobre **

**su dorso. Arriba y abajo, en círculos... De vez en **

**cuando, la miraba de reojo y le sonreía. Y a Candace, **

**estúpidamente, se le caía el mundo a los pies; **

**porque estaba decidida a pensar que Terrence era un **

**puto egoísta que solo pensaba en él y que ya **

**había decidido hacía mucho tiempo, que ella era **

**una incompetente. Pero si intentaba calmarla y **

**darle apoyo moral como hacía en ese momento, **

**ella perdía las fuerzas para seguir odiándolo. **

**Porque era mujer. Mujer y enamorada. **

—**¿Necesitas algo, Lady Nala? —preguntó **

**Terrence n acercándola demasiado a su cuerpo. **

**Ella negó con la cabeza. **

—**No has comido mucho. —Observó con **

**ojos brillantes tomando el tenedor y cogiendo un **

**trozo de carne de langosta—. Abre la boca. **

—**Me he comido la ensalada de cangrejo, **

**señor —repuso ella. **

—**Abre la boca —repitió **

**achicando los ojos. **

**Candace obedeció y él la alimentó delante de **

**todos, mientras se miraban de un modo casi **

**sucio. Ella ya sabía comer sola, pero a Terrence le **

**gustaba interpretar ese papel. **

**El agente fijó la mirada en la comisura de su **

**labio. **

—**¿Qué? —preguntó ella. **

**Terrence la tomó de la nuca y, acercándola a él, **

**le pasó la lengua por aquella zona de sus labios **

**que había estado observando. Y, después, **

**presionó sus labios ahí, como si la estuviera **

**besando. **

**Candace se quedó inmóvil y sumisa. Sumisa **

**nunca mejor dicho. Terrence iba a montar su **

**numerito y ella debía mantener el tipo. **

—**Así que los MVP de hoy están haciendo **

**las paces. **

**Prince se quedó de pie detrás de Candace y los **

**estudió con interés. La camiseta de tirantes **

**blanca y el pantalón de cuero fino le daban un **

**aspecto típico de ángel del infierno. Sus ojos **

**negros miraban perdonando la vida de todos. Y **

**tiraba de los arneses de dos mujeres que iban a **

**gatas detrás de él. **

**Candace miró a uno y a otro y supo que Lion lo **

**había vuelto a hacer: la besaba porque el otro **

**amo amenazador se dirigía a ellos. Y estaba **

**marcando territorio, como los perros. **

—**Lady Nala —la saludó con una reverencia **

—**. Al final, no me has hecho caso y hoy has **

**luchado por King. Encomiable —repuso dando **

**un profundo sorbo a su copa de vino blanco—. **

**Mistress Pain no ha debido tomárselo nada bien. **

—**Seguro que no —repuso sabiendo que **

**estaban llamando la atención del resto de los **

**comensales—. ¿Disfrutas de la velada, Prince? **

—**Disfruto. —Miró a sus dos conquistas—. **

**Pero he pensado que King podría disfrutar **

**también. ¿Te parece bien, Lady Nala? **

**Candace apretó los dientes y se relamió los **

**labios. ¿Que Terrence jugara con otra delante de ella? **

**Mejor no. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no **

**siente. —Ups, ¿veo celos en esa caída de ojos? — **

**Prince sonrió. **

**Candace percibía la mirada penetrante de Terrence **

**en ella. Tenía que reaccionar. ¿Cómo haría una **

**sumisa para responder a eso? **

—**Si mi señor disfruta de ello, que haga lo **

**que le plazca —contestó recatadamente sin mirar **

**al agente Granchester. **

—**En realidad — Terrence tomó uno de los **

**arneses de las dos sumisas. Escogió a la de pelo **

**castaño recogido en una coleta bien alta y **

**estirada. La hizo levantarse y sentarse sobre sus **

**rodillas. La mujer estaba encantada y parecía **

**sentirse en el limbo—, Lady Nala no tiene poder **

**para decidir lo que debo hacer y lo que no. **

**¿Verdad? **

**Candace no quería mirar. Aunque, por otro lado, **

**le estaría bien hacerlo. **

**Nick bajó la mirada a su plato mientras **

**recibía las atenciones de Thelma. **

—**Mírame y respóndeme, esclava. — Terrence **

**tiró de la cadena de Candace y le obligó a echar un **

**vistazo. Ahora mismo, estaban en el ojo del **

**huracán. Terrence debía representar el papel de amo **

**inflexible lo mejor que supiera. No podía **

**permitir que los Villanos, que miraban hacia **

**abajo con pequeños prismáticos, supieran que él **

**era en realidad el verdadero sometido de esa **

**relación. Los puntos débiles mejor ocultarlos. **

**Además, necesitaba comprobar hasta qué punto **

**Candace era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. **

—**No, señor —contestó Candace afectada. **

—**Bien. Mira. —Le ordenó. **

**Candace parpadeó y clavó sus ojos verdes de **

**hada en él. El kohl, del mismo color, le hacía **

**parecer magnética, y la sombra más oscura **

**dotaba de profundidad su mirada. Se obligó a **

**hacer de tripas corazón y observar cómo Terrence **

**jugaba con otra mujer ante ella. **

**Terrence acercó el rostro de la sumisa al suyo, **

**acariciándole la mejilla. Después, rozó sus labios **

**con el pulgar, y los ojos vidriosos del caballo se **

**cerraron por el placer. **

—**Abre la boca —le pidió. **

**Candace dio un respingo. Esa orden era la **

**misma que le había dicho a ella anteriormente. **

**La sumisa aceptó; y, cuando lo hizo, Terrence **

**coló el pulgar en su interior. Tenía la boca muy **

**húmeda y caliente. Entonces descendió sus **

**labios sobre los de ella y la besó. Le metió la **

**lengua en su interior y degustó su sabor. **

**Sí, era exactamente lo que él ya sabía. **

**El popper se usaba con inhalador, y el sabor **

**extraño y mentolado persistía en el aliento y en **

**la lengua de la sumisa. Siguió besándola mientras **

**la mujer se frotaba contra él y luchaba por **

**rodearle el cuello con las manos. **

**Cuando verificó el sabor de la droga, la **

**apartó e hizo que se levantara de su regazo. **

**Prince sonrió al ver el rostro de Candace. Esa **

**chica sentía algo por el amo Terrence. Las **

**emociones reales no podían ocultarse así como **

**así; y él, que intentaba no expresar sus **

**sentimientos, era un especialista en eso. **

**Estaba claro que King no era indiferente a **

**Lady Nala. Lo sabía por el modo que tuvo de **

**mostrarla a los demás en la mansión LaLaurie **

**como diciendo: «¿La veis? Pues ni os acerquéis». **

**Algo había sucedido entre ellos para que no **

**acudiesen juntos al torneo; pero, fuera lo que **

**fuese, lo estaban solucionando durante la **

**competición; y esos tiras y aflojas, esas **

**provocaciones abiertas lo único que querían **

**decir era que la llama estaba prendida. **

**¿Cómo la iban a domar? **

**Dependería de ellos. **

**Sharon pasó al lado de Prince como si este **

**no valiera ni para mirarle los zapatos. Prince ni **

**siquiera la observó. **

**La Reina de las Arañas, que había visto el **

**beso de Terrence con la sumisa, se acercó a la mesa **

**de los agentes infiltrados y levantó la barbilla de **

**Candace. **

**Candace parpadeó, todavía molesta y confusa **

**por lo que su jefe de misión había hecho. Sus **

**ojos verdes brillaban entumecidos. **

**Aquella fue la primera vez que Sharon le **

**dirigió una sonrisa empática e, incluso, cariñosa. **

—**Siempre puedes sacar las garras, leona — **

**musitó con dulzura. **

**Era de las pocas veces que Candace se había **

**quedado sin palabras, sin saber cómo reaccionar. **

**¿Qué hacía? ¿Le tiraba el vino por encima a Terrence? **

**¿Le insultaba y le decía todo lo que pensaba de él **

**delante de todos? **

**No. No podía hacer eso. Solo tragarse el **

**orgullo como sumisa y como mujer, y aceptar **

**que, si a Terrence le apetecía seguir con su juego y **

**liarse con dos mujeres a la vez solo para **

**molestarla y para demostrar que era tan amo **

**como el que más; entonces, lo haría. Y ella **

**tendría que asumir su situación, por mucho que le **

**hiriera o le pesara. **

**Porque había aceptado que Terrence no la **

**quería, y que ella haría lo posible por seguir en el **

**caso: fingir y actuar como la mejor. Pero ella **

**estaba enamorada de verdad de Terrence; y el dolor **

**subyacía bajo la piel. Y podía ocultarlo, pero **

**nunca engañarse a sí misma. **

**Terrence apretó los dientes pero se obligó a **

**sonreír con frialdad. **

—**¿Qué quieres, Sharon? **

**La rubia le dirigió una mirada de desdén, **

**como la mayoría que dedicaba al resto de los **

**mortales. Estaba enfadada con él. **

—**Estoy aquí por el juego —explicó la **

**domina—. Voy haciendo preguntas a las parejas **

**más populares. Y resulta que tú y Lady Nala **

**estáis en boca de todos; y, a tenor de lo que **

**acabas de hacer, insistes en estarlo. Así que, os **

**toca a vosotros. **

—**¿Qué tipo... —Candace se aclaró la garganta **

—**. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es? ¿Y quién se ha **

**inventado este juego? **

—**Verás, guapa —contestó Sharon mirando **

**a la torre del homenaje—. Los Villanos quieren **

**diversión. Les gustáis —se encogió de hombros **

**mientras le acariciaba el pelo rojo que caía por **

**sus hombros—. El torneo es de ellos; y si les **

**apetece inventarse una nueva regla esta noche, lo **

**harán. **

—**¿De qué va el juego? — Terrence se rascó la **

**barbilla. **

**Sharon sonrió y arqueó una ceja rubia. **

—**Solo una pregunta para cada uno. **

**Contestadlas bien y no os pasará nada. **

**Contestadlas mal... Y os pasará lo mismo que a **

**Brutus y a Olivia. —Señaló el escenario en el que **

**había un amo enorme y musculoso, con una **

**cresta de color castaño y un antifaz negro que **

**cubría sus pómulos altos y sus ojos amatistas **

**muy claros. Estaba tatuando al amo y a la sumisa **

—**. Os marcarán como pareja. **

**Candace cerró los ojos y suspiró. Mierda. **

**#############**

**«El amo y la sumisa se **

**graban el uno en la piel del **

**otro. Como un tatuaje». **

**Candace se sostenía el interior de la muñeca **

**izquierda mientras el ascensor les subía a la **

**última planta del resort. **

**Terrence abrió la puerta de la suite, entró, y **

**Candace le siguió cerrándola con el talón, de un **

**portazo. **

—**Has fallado a propósito —le escupió **

**incrédula. Deseaba decírselo desde que entraron **

**en la limusina. Pero por miedo a que hubiera **

**micros allí también y, para no montar un **

**espectáculo delante de Nick y sus dos mujeres, **

**ambos se mordieron la lengua—. Te sabes los **

**nombres de las islas de Fâerun. ¡Te los sabes **

**todos! ¡Y has fallado a propósito! No tienes **

**suficiente con decirme que no debería estar aquí **

**sino que, además, me haces la vida imposible. — **

**Le mostró la muñeca tatuada con una pieza de **

**puzle y un corazón rojo—. Te juro que cuando **

**llegue a Nueva Orleans me voy a borrar esto, **

**aunque me tenga que frotar la piel con estropajo. **

**¡No lo quiero! **

**Terrence no podía rebatirle, porque la verdad era **

**que no supo qué mosca le picó cuando el Amo **

**del Calabozo, Markus, le preguntó el nombre de **

**la isla que adoptaba Water Island en el torneo. La **

**respuesta correcta era Norland, él la sabía. Pero, **

**entonces, miró a Candace. Vio la pena que ella tenía **

**por todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, por el beso **

**que él había intercambiado con la sumisa; y **

**pensó que era una oportunidad perfecta para **

**marcar a Candace con algo suyo. **

**Dio una contestación errónea. **

**Candace le estaba aguando el cerebro. Estar **

**cerca de ella era una tentación que sabía que le **

**iba a afectar; pero no se imaginaba cuánto hasta **

**que la vio aparecer en el desfile de la noche **

**anterior como Lady Nala. **

**Lo mató. Verla lo mató, así de fácil. **

**La jugarreta de aquella mañana le había **

**jodido los planes y ya no podría estar tranquilo **

**en la misión. Si ella estaba a su lado, se dividiría **

**entre el amo, el agente y el protector. Con **

**Claudia hubiera sido todo muchísimo más fácil: **

**sin emociones, ni vínculos, ni amor. Las pruebas **

**solo serían sexo y punto. Fáciles de controlar. **

**Pero con Candace... Nunca. Por favor, si no **

**podía transigir con el hecho de rodearla de tanta **

**testosterona... ¿Qué pasaría si tocase una prueba **

**en la que debían compartirse? Terrence lo tenía claro: **

**lo enviaría todo a la mierda. Si eso llegara a **

**pasar, encontraría el modo de eliminarla. No **

**permitiría que nadie tocara a Candace. No lo **

**soportaría. Se moriría si, por su culpa, y además **

**estando con él, Candace tuviera que verse obligada al **

**contacto con otros hombres. **

**Pero en la prueba de las preguntas de esa **

**noche, sus genes XY posesivos y su mente **

**cavernícola, la de hombre que en realidad se **

**moría por los huesos de su mujer, deseaba que **

**ambos compartieran algo único. **

**Claudia no significaba nada. La sumisa **

**tampoco. **

**Ella sí. **

**Candace había acertado su pregunta. Pero él no. **

**Y la pequeña hada tenía razón. **

**Lo hizo a conciencia. Ahora ambos tenían **

**un tatuaje que era una pequeña pieza de puzle con **

**un corazón; y la una encajaba en la otra con total **

**perfección. **

**Eso era algo que ya nadie podría borrar. **

**Aunque finalizara la misión, Candace tendría algo en **

**su cuerpo que le pertenecía solo a él y que **

**complementaba su pieza. **

**Un tatuaje especial y precioso entre parejas. **

—**No me he acordado. Me he quedado con **

**la mente en blanco. **

—**¡No es cierto! ¡Lo has hecho porque **

**querías fastidiarme! ¡Joder, Terrence! ¡Es un maldito **

**tatuaje! No es un dibujo con rotulador. ¡¿Sabes lo **

**mucho que me ha dolido?! ¿Sabes el miedo que **

**me dan las agujas? **

—**Ya tienes un tatuaje en el interior del **

**muslo. No es para tanto —contestó un poco **

**arrepentido. **

**Candace levantó los brazos al cielo y se llevó **

**las manos a la cabeza. Salió a la terraza. **

**Necesitaba tomar aire fresco. **

**Todavía le escocía el tatuaje. Se lo habían **

**envuelto en plástico; y ahora tenía gotitas de **

**sangre que empañaban el dibujo. **

**Al horizonte, los cruceros atracados entre **

**las islas dotaban al mar nocturno de vida y de luz. **

**El sonido de las olas caribeñas muriendo en la **

**orilla y el olor a sal ascendían hasta su suite. **

**Pero nada lograba calmarla. **

**Maldita sea. Tenía un tatuaje de pareja con **

**Terrence. Increíble. Si se cogían de la mano y **

**entrelazaban izquierda y derecha, las piezas se **

**superponían y cuadraban la una con la otra de un **

**modo en el que ellos no podrían llegar a cuadrar **

**jamás; y menos con el océano que los separaba, **

**lleno de diferencias y reproches. **

**El sonido de su iPhone la apartó de sus **

**pensamientos. **

—**Es tu madre — Terrence salió al balcón y le **

**acercó el teléfono. **

**Candace se lo quitó de las manos ipso facto. **

—**Hola, mamá. **

—**¡Cariño! ¿Cómo está yendo tu viaje, **

**cielo? ¿ Terrence se está portando bien? **

—**Sí. Terrence es... un caballero —gruñó entre **

**dientes. **

—**Recuerda pasarlo muy bien y disfruta de **

**las playas caribeñas. ¿Te pones protección? **

**Candace sonrió con ternura. Su madre... **

**Siempre igual. **

—**Sí, mamá. Protección cien. **

—**No hay de esas. **

—**Ya. **

—**Bueno, escucha: a tu pequeña cría de **

**saurio... Además de que es incapaz de mirar recto **

**cuando lo riñen, le da por cambiar de colores. **

**¿Está indispuesto? **

**Candace se echó a reír y apoyó la frente en la **

**mano. —Mamá, Ringo es un camaleón. Y es **

**normal que cambie de colores. **

—**Pues deberías enseñarle a no hacerlo. **

**Hoy se ha mezclado con la ensalada, y tu padre **

**por poco se lo come. **

—**¡Mamá, no lo puedes soltar! —exclamó **

**con ganas de echarse a llorar de la impotencia—. **

**Ringo no conoce tu casa y podría perderse... **

—**No te preocupes, cielo. Lo tengo **

**controlado. Y no tenemos gatos ni perros que se **

**lo coman. Aquí está a salvo. **

—**Lo sé. **

—**¿Has hablado con tu hermana? **

—**Sí. Está bien. —Ya estaba tan **

**acostumbrada a mentir y a fingir, que el embuste **

**salió natural de sus labios—. Solo que no puede **

**comunicarse tan abiertamente como tú crees. **

—**Yo no creo nada. Soy su madre —repuso **

**muy seria—. Quiero oírle la voz. Eso es todo. **

**Pero si no puede... —exhaló rendida—, espero **

**que lo haga pronto, porque me va a oír. **

—**Me dijo que te echaba de menos. **

—**Lo sé. Y yo a ella. Y a ti. Solo llevas fuera **

**tres días y ya estoy viendo fotos de cuando erais **

**unas niñas con pañales... ¿Todo bien, Candace? **

—**Sí, mamá —repuso a punto de romper en **

**lágrimas—. Sí, todo bien. El sol me ha **

**aplatanado... **

—**Nada de aplatanarse. Tienes que disfrutar **

**de tus vacaciones, cariño. Haz que se te graben en **

**la piel y las recuerdes siempre, ¿sí? **

**Candace se miró el ridículo y a la vez tierno **

**tatuaje y asintió sin pizca de autocontrol. **

—**Hum. Se me grabarán como un tatuaje, no **

**lo dudes. **

—**Te llamaré en un par de días. Te quiero, **

**hija mía. **

—**Te quiero, mamá. **

**Candace colgó el teléfono y hundió el rostro **

**entre sus brazos apoyados en la baranda de **

**madera. Empezó a llorar sin ningún control. Pero **

**no era un llanto escandaloso; al contrario. **

**Lloraba en silencio, como las niñas que no **

**querían que nadie descubriera su debilidad. **

**Terrence se acercó a ella silenciosamente. Nada **

**podía destrozarlo más que ver llorar a Candace; ya lo **

**había aprendido. **

**Su valiente y desconsiderada chica se sentía **

**superada por la situación y él era el culpable **

**directo de eso. **

**No le había puesto las cosas fáciles. **

**Y lo peor era que no sabía cómo hacerlo **

**mejor, porque iban a estar en tensión casi todo el **

**día, y él la empujaría una y otra vez para que **

**continuara a su lado, para que siguiera su ritmo. **

**Quería cuidar de ella y, a la vez, que ella diera lo **

**mejor de sí. **

**Pero estaba tan asustado de tenerla ahí con **

**él... **

**¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar un **

**hombre cuando la mujer que amaba iba a estar tan **

**expuesta y vulnerable con él? **

**¿Qué debía hacer? Si fuera un amo distinto **

**al que no le importaba jugar en equipo... Pero era **

**un amo muy enamorado. **

—**Lo siento. **

—**Pero, ¡¿por qué te disculpas?! —La joven **

**se dio la vuelta y lo encaró furiosa—. ¡Si ni **

**siquiera lo sientes! **

**Terrence se acercó a ella y la arrinconó contra la **

**barandilla, caminando y obligándola a que ella **

**retrocediera, escuchando todo lo que tuviera que **

**decir. Candace había querido estar con él, y lo sabía **

**desde la noche del Hurricane, cuando se dijeron **

**todas esas cosas... Bueno, ninguna fue una **

**declaración de amor, pero «siempre fuiste tú» **

**bien podía parecerse a una. **

**¿Cómo se sentiría ahora ella? **

**¿Todavía querría estar con él? ¿O todo lo **

**que él le había hecho esos días, por fin, le **

**hicieron ver la realidad? Ojalá que sí. Porque si **

**Candace no lo alejaba rápido, entonces ya no lo haría **

**nunca. Él no la dejaría. **

—**¡Me han hecho un tatuaje delante de todo **

**el mundo! —expuso terriblemente ultrajada—. **

**Cuando me hice el camaleón iba de Tranquimazín **

**hasta las cejas. ¡No llevo bien el dolor, Terrence, y lo **

**sabes! ¡Nos han marcado! ¡¿Es que no lo **

**entiendes?! —Se secó las lágrimas **

**vehementemente. **

—**Aguantas bien el dolor, **

**Candace. No has soltado ni una lágrima... **

—**¡Porque están todas aquí y ahora! —Se **

**señaló los ojos—. ¡No tiene sentido que **

**llevemos este tatuaje! ¡Tú... Tú me odias! ¡Yo te **

**veo y me entran ganas de vomitar! ¡¿Qué vamos a **

**hacer?! Y... ¿por qué te pegas tanto a mí? **

**Déjame... —repuso incómoda—. ¡No! ¡Déjame! **

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para que **

**ella se diera cuenta de la diferencia de estatura. **

**No pretendía intimidarla; Candace no se dejaba **

**intimidar nunca, pero le gustaba notar lo bien que **

**ambos encajaban. Se envolvió la correa del collar **

**de Candace en la mano y la estiró hacia él, para que **

**ella se acercara. **

—**¿Te entran ganas de vomitar cuando me **

**ves? ¿En serio? **

—**¡Sí! ¡Te odio! —Le cogió de la muñeca **

**que tiraba de su cadena. Debía mantener las **

**distancias o perdería incluso su respeto; y ya le **

**quedaba muy poco—. ¡Suéltame! **

—**¿De verdad me odias? **

—**¡Sí! —le gritó a un centímetro de su cara **

—**. ¡Como tú a mí! **

—**Yo no te odio —susurró imponente bajo **

**la luz de la luna. Sus ojos azules resplandecían y **

**su rasgos viriles se delineaban a la perfección—. **

**¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No podré odiarte **

**nunca, leona. Me harás enfadar, me pondrás de **

**muy mal humor... Pero, ¿odiarte? —Negó con la **

**cabeza—. Imposible. Cuando me enfado digo **

**cosas espantosas, pero no las pienso. **

**Los labios de Candace hacían cautivadores **

**pucheros. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de **

**lágrimas. Su pelo, rubio y medio recogido, bailaba **

**mecido por el viento nocturno. **

—**Mentira. Piensas que estropearé el caso, **

**y eso me lo has dicho ya varias veces. —Sorbió **

**por la nariz—. Pones en duda mi profesionalidad **

**y no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me **

**molesta y de lo que me asusta eso. Porque es **

**Leslie quien se supone que está ahí. Y si por mi **

**culpa el caso falla... —la voz se le quebró—. **

**¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra abrazarme ahora! **

—**¿Por qué? **

—**¡Porque no! ¡No tienes derecho a **

**hacerme esto! **

—**Ven aquí. —La atrajo hacia él con un **

**último tirón de su cadena y aguantó sus **

**embestidas rabiosas y fieras hasta que, víctima **

**del cansancio, se derrumbó contra él—. Chist... **

—**Terrence la abrazó, sepultando la nariz en su pelo **

**de fresa—. Por Dios, para... No me hagas esto tú **

**a mí. No llores más. **

—**¡Te odio! —repitió sacando todo el dolor **

**que sentía. **

—**Lo sé y lo siento... **

—**Ti-tienes que dejar de ser tan duro y **

**dañino conmigo —murmuró sobre su pecho—. **

**Ya sé que no soy tu amiga, que tu amiga era **

**Leslie. Ya sé que no soy ella, y que no estoy tan **

**preparada; y sé que no sé mu-mucho de BDSM, **

**ni soy buena sumisa, ni tampoco buena ama... Sé **

**que no soy tu tipo y que no mantengo tu interés. **

—**Los hipidos le impedían decirlo todo de **

**carrerilla—. Pero..., ¡lo estoy intentando! **

**¡Intento ayudaros, no vengo a estorbar, ni-ni a **

**molestar! ¿Es que mi esfuerzo no cuenta pa-para **

**ti? **

**Terrence cerró los ojos, dolorido por escuchar **

**aquellos reproches infundados por él. ¡Era un **

**puto mezquino! ¡Pero Candace lo había **

**desobedecido! ¡Había entrado en el torneo **

**cuando él la había excluido para mantenerla a **

**salvo! Tomó aire inspirando profundamente y **

**decidió que ese sería un buen momento para **

**arrancarse media máscara para que Candace viera y **

**comprendiera que él no estaba así por su orgullo **

**herido como jefe. Él estaba así porque temía por **

**ella. **

—**No. No cuenta ni tu esfuerzo ni nada... No **

**me empujes, espera y escúchame, maldita sea. — **

**La apretó más fuertemente y le dijo al oído—: **

**Para mí, lo único que cuenta —le acarició el **

**pelo, abrazándola y acunándola con cuidado— es **

**que tú estés a salvo, leona. Me muero cuando te **

**veo entre jaulas, dragones y mazmorras. Tú **

**tienes que correr libre... ¿Me entiendes? — **

**preguntó desesperado—. No deberías estar aquí. **

**No soporto verte aquí. Por eso te saqué del caso. **

**Candace se quedó muy quieta. Levantó la cabeza **

**para mirarlo a los ojos y comprobar que esas **

**palabras llenas de preocupación no eran fingidas. **

**Que eran de verdad. **

—**Pero fue Montgomery quien me eligió... **

—**Y fui yo quien te formó. Y la idea de que **

**yo te haya metido en un lugar como este —miró **

**a su alrededor—, en algo que podría asustarte, en **

**un mundo en el que puedan hacerte daño y **

**destruirte... No lo sé sobrellevar. No lo aguanto. **

**Oh-Dios-Mío. Terrence estaba sacando su arma **

**mortífera rayos X. Parecía tan arrepentido... **

—**Pero lo hiciste porque eres un **

**profesional —aseguró Candace—. Y, después de **

**eso, de enseñarme e instruirme, vas y me dejas **

**de lado. Y cuando regreso para reclamar mi lugar **

**en el caso, me... me rechazas y... me has dicho **

**cosas tan feas que seguro que las piensas... **

—**Lo que yo te haya dicho no tiene ningún **

**valor —murmuró sobre su cabeza—. Las digo **

**para eso. Porque estoy tan reventado que **

**necesito hacerte daño como tú me lo haces a mí. **

**Pero... Es lo que siento lo que importa. **

—**¿Lo que sientes? —A ver, un momento. **

**«¿A qué se refiere con sentir?»—. ¿De qué estás **

**hablando? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sientes? **

**Terrence sonrió con tristeza y se mordió el **

**labio inferior con frustración. **

—**¿De qué estoy hablando? Me... Me pongo **

**nervioso a tu lado, Candace. No puedo mantener la **

**cabeza fría. ¿No te das cuenta? **

—**No me llames Candace —le sugirió en voz **

**baja señalándose el oído y haciendo referencia a **

**las posibles cámaras o micros que pudieran haber **

**por ahí. **

—**¿Ves? Haces que pierda los papeles. **

—**Pero si yo no hago nada —susurró **

**absorta en el tormento de su rostro. ¿Qué estaba **

**pasando ahí? Sentía ese momento más íntimo que **

**cualquier otro que hubieran compartido. **

—**Sí que lo haces. Me lo haces y ni siquiera **

**sé decirte qué es... Es una sensación... **

**Candace parpadeó y vio a Terrence de un modo más **

**humano y vulnerable. Lo vio como agente y **

**hombre, también como amo; pero, sobre todo, **

**como hombre. No sabía si se había vuelto loca o **

**si lo estaba entendiendo mal, pero... ¿ Terrence le **

**estaba diciendo que se preocupaba por ella más **

**de lo que lo hacía por el resto de compañeros? **

**¿A eso se refería? **

—**¿Esta es tu... tu surrealista manera de **

**decirme que... que te hago sentir cosas? ¿Así me **

**las dices? **

—**Puede ser. **

—**¿Estás jugando conmigo? **

—**¡No! —exclamó ofendido. **

—**No lo hagas, por favor —rogó—. No lo **

**llevaré nada bien. **

—**Nena... —susurró—. No juego, no te **

**engaño. Siempre fue así contigo. **

—**¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —preguntó **

**asombrada, bañándose de una nueva luz, más **

**limpia y vivificante—. ¿Por qué te hago sentir **

**esas cosas? **

—**Porque sí. —Se encogió de hombros. No **

**le iba a decir más. Ni hablar. Con eso ya tendría **

**suficiente para que por fin comprendiera que no **

**le era indiferente—. Porque es así. No puedo **

**cambiar cómo me siento teniéndote aquí. **

**Siempre te he sentido diferente. Leslie es mi **

**amiga, pero tú... tú eres distinta. No me **

**comporto igual contigo que con ella. Con Leslie **

**me sentía relajado; contigo, solo estoy en guardia **

**y al acecho. Solo estoy pendiente de ti...Y **

**necesito, no, te ordeno —tomó su rostro entre **

**las manos y le acarició la barbilla insolente con **

**los pulgares—, que no me des más sustos de los **

**que ya me has dado. Que me obedezcas. Que no **

**te pongas en peligro y que des el máximo de ti. **

**Que lo demos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? **

—**Que quede claro: entonces... ¿Estás **

**admitiendo que... —entrecerró los ojos hasta que **

**se convirtieron en dos finas líneas verdes— te **

**gusto un poco? **

—**Un poco, sí —asumió. Eso sí podría **

**reconocerlo. Porque le decía que solo era una **

**ínfima parte cuando en realidad era más, mucho **

**más de lo que las palabras podían abarcar. Pero **

**con Candace no podía ceder; no ahora, en un **

**momento tan delicado, o podría subírsele a la **

**chepa—. Me siento muy atraído por ti. **

**«Atracción», pensó Candace. ¿De verdad? La **

**atracción era buena, ¿no? **

**Pero en las palabras de Terrence había mucho **

**más que atracción; y como mujer que podía leer **

**entre líneas lo sabía. ¿Qué era? Debería **

**descubrirlo. No obstante, el comportamiento de **

**Terrence, el recibir su calor en ese momento y sobre **

**todo, que le hablara de ese modo, la ayudó a **

**relajarse y a sacar toda la tensión de su cuerpo. **

—**¿Me perdonas por todo lo que te he **

**dicho? —preguntó afligido—. Perdóname, por **

**favor. **

—**¿Por todo? —repitió abrumada dejándose **

**abrazar y abrazándole a su vez. «Caray, qué **

**tierno»—. No sé... Hay mucho que perdonar. — **

**Frotó su nariz contra la camiseta azul grisácea **

**del agente—. Me dices que en la cama te doy **

**sueño, me echas de un caso importante para mí; **

**insinúas que soy una incompetente y que os **

**llevaré a todos al fracaso; me ridiculizas esta **

**noche metiéndole la lengua a una sumisa hasta la **

**campanilla y, después, me tatúas sin mi permiso. **

**No, señor. No te pienso perdonar. **

**Terrence gruñó en desacuerdo y la cogió del **

**collar de perro, tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás y **

**mirándola directamente a los ojos. **

**Fascinante. En la mirada de Candace no había ni **

**rastro de miedo u ofensa. Solo curiosidad y **

**sorpresa. **

—**Sigo siendo un amo, que te está pidiendo **

**perdón, pero un amo, al fin y al cabo. **

—**¿Eso quiere decir que ni una ofensa iba en **

**serio, señor? ¿Me estás ordenando que te **

**perdone? Las cosas no van así. Si quieres que te **

**perdone, gánatelo. —Sus ojos lo retaban **

**abiertamente. **

—**Primero: estoy todo el día duro a tu lado, **

**así que no, no me aburres. Y da gracias a que esa **

**noche el alcohol me adormeció, sino, no **

**hubieras podido caminar en una semana. — **

**Disfrutó al ver el rostro desconcertado de la **

**joven—. Segundo —le puso dos dedos en la boca **

**y la hizo callar—: no te eché de un caso. Te alejé **

**del maldito peligro, nena. Para mí es mucho más **

**importante tenerte lejos y a salvo, que cerca y en **

**riesgo. Pero ahora estás aquí, y tendrás que **

**asumir las consecuencias. Tercero —se inclinó y **

**le mordió la barbilla suavemente porque era **

**incapaz de no hacerlo. Disfrutó del leve y ronco **

**gemido de Candace—: no eres una incompetente; **

**tienes veintisiete años y eres teniente. No **

**deberías haberme creído tan a la ligera. Pero sí **

**que eres una inconsciente por no irte y no **

**alejarte de mí. Y vas a tener que pagar por eso. **

**Cuarto: puede que haya besado a la sumisa **

**porque me gusta provocarte, pero no lo he hecho **

**por eso. Quería averiguar si su boca contenía **

**popper, si lo había inhalado. **

—**¿De verdad? **

—**Sí. ¿Y adivina qué? **

—**Tiene popper —murmuró impactada. **

—**Sí. Y no solo eso. Al meterle el dedo en **

**la boca y después de juntarlo de su saliva, lo he **

**secado en una servilleta. —Se llevó la mano al **

**bolsillo trasero de su pantalón negro y le mostró **

**la pequeña servilleta de papel doblada—. Aquí **

**tengo el ADN de la sumisa y la sustancia del **

**popper. Veremos si es el mismo tipo de droga o **

**la han hibridado de otro modo. **

—**Eres muy competente, señor —admitió **

**dolida, poniéndole la mano sobre la boca para **

**que se callara—. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no **

**me sentó bien. Soy yo tu sumisa. **

**Terrence le mordió los dedos y después se los **

**besó. **

—**No me regañes. Y quinto —se inclinó **

**sobre sus labios y susurró—: me encanta que **

**tengas ese tatuaje y que te una a mí. Me vuelve **

**loco. **

—**Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad? **

—**Sí. —Su actitud no denotaba **

**arrepentimiento ni aflicción. Solo hambre. **

—**¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, campeón? **

—**Quiero darte la bienvenida a mi selva, **

**Lady Nala. **

**Candace no lo pudo resistir. «Hola, selva», **

**pensó. —Dios mío... —murmuró Candace lanzándose **

**a comerle la boca a Terrence. ¿De verdad ese hombre **

**le había dicho todas esas cosas? ¡No se lo podía **

**creer! El rey león estaba irreconocible y ella se **

**sentía como en una nube, llena de agua y **

**tormenta. Ardía y le iban a salir rayos por todos **

**lados. Le besó y profundizó en el beso, **

**maravillándose de lo bien que se sentía su lengua, **

**de las cosquillas y del placer que despertaba en **

**su boca. Besarle era tan reconfortante... **

—**Alto, leona. —Tiró de la cadena de perro **

**y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La besó **

**suavemente, apartándose cuando ella quería **

**abarcar más de lo que él le permitía—. ¿Ya no te **

**dará miedo nada de lo que quiera hacerte? —Sus **

**manos vagaban por su cintura y rodeaban sus **

**nalgas por debajo de la falda, acariciándolas y **

**dándole cachetadas para luego masajearlas con **

**más parsimonia—. ¿No te asustarás? **

—**No... No, señor. Nunca he tenido miedo **

—**contestó víctima de un profundo **

**estremecimiento que nacía en el interior de su **

**vientre—. Contigo no. **

**Terrence asintió agradecido. Si pudiera, en ese **

**momento le besaría los pies. Pero Candace **

**necesitaba practicar para las pruebas venideras; y **

**aunque quería hacérselo duro, rápido y profundo, **

**a su manera, necesitaba guiarla en lo que quedaba **

**de su disciplina. **

—**Bien. —La besó de nuevo en los labios, **

**dejando que lenguas y dientes jugaran entre ellos; **

**pero, mientras la tenía envuelta en el hechizo de **

**su beso, se las arregló para tomarle las manos y **

**colocárselas detrás de la espalda. No rompió el **

**contacto de sus labios en ningún momento y **

**aprovechó para atarle las muñecas con la misma **

**cadena de la correa—. ¿La cadena te roza el **

**tatuaje? **

—**No. **

—**Genial. Ven conmigo, leona —le dio un **

**último beso en la nariz y tirando de su collar hizo **

**que le siguiera hasta el interior de la suite—. Voy **

**a domarte. **

**Candace intentó mover los brazos, pero se dio **

**cuenta de que si lo hacía, el collar de perro le **

**echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Vaya. Una buena **

**inmovilización. **

—**Voy a seguir con tu doma. ¿Te parece **

**bien? —Se sentó en la cama y colocó a Candace **

**entremedio de sus piernas abiertas—. Hemos **

**perdido el ritmo. Primero voy a desnudarte poco **

**a poco. **

**Llevó las manos a su falda. Le abrió la **

**cremallera lateral y dejó que cayera por sus **

**caderas. Apoyó la mano entera en su entrepierna, **

**sobre sus braguitas, y suspiró. **

—**Dios... Me encanta que estés tan caliente. **

—**La acarició levemente, mientras ella miraba en **

**todo momento cómo la desvestía. Le quitó el **

**precioso top negro con brillantina y, como no se **

**lo podía sacar por la cabeza, lo hizo descender **

**por sus caderas y lo retiró por las piernas. **

**Después, desabrochó el sostén negro de copa, la **

**atrajo hacia sí tirando de la cadena que unía **

**cuello y muñecas y eso hizo que ella sacara **

**pecho hacia adelante—. No me lo puedo creer... **

—**ronroneó hundiendo el rostro entre sus pechos **

—**. Llevas los aros constrictores. **

—**Mmm... —Candace asintió, con las mejillas **

**rojas de la excitación y húmedas de las lágrimas **

—**. Me las puse porque no sabía qué iba a pasar **

**esta noche en la cena; y pensé que si tenía que **

**desnudarme, o jugar a algo, si veían que llevaba **

**abalorios de estos, comprenderían que me estoy **

**tomando en serio el torneo. **

—**El torneo empieza en serio mañana, nena. **

—**La colocó atravesada boca abajo sobre sus **

**piernas y le bajó las braguitas—. Hoy solo ha **

**sido el calentamiento. Cuenta diez. **

**Candace negó con la cabeza, incrédula. Su pelo **

**caía como un manto rubio sobre el suelo. Deseaba **

**aquello, pero no entendía por qué se lo hacía. **

—**¿Me vas a azotar? **

—**Dios, sí... Lo mereces. —Pasó su mano **

**por sus nalgas y después se empapó los dedos **

**con su humedad. **

—**¿Puedo preguntar por qué, señor? **

—**Cinco por desobedecerme y poner tu vida **

**en peligro al venir aquí. Y cinco más por **

**humillarme con el FemDom y ponerme un anillo **

**en la polla. Son muy pocas comparadas con las **

**que te deberían caer. Has sido tan jodidamente **

**mala. Discúlpate. **

—**No me da la gana. **

**Terrence se echó a reír. **

—**Lo suponía. Supongo que me lo merecí... **

—**Por supuesto que sí —contestó muy **

**dignamente. **

—**Pero, ¿sabes qué, leona? **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Nunca me corro cuando intentan **

**dominarme. No soy switch en absoluto. Pero tú **

**lograste que me corriera como un mocoso con **

**acné; así que te mereces que sea considerado **

**contigo. ¿Te parece bien? **

—**Sí, señor. —Le parecía genial. **

—**Cuenta. **

—**¡Uno! **

**¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas! **

—**¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! —exclamó **

**hundiendo el rostro en el gemelo de Terrence —. **

**¡Cinco! **

**Las palmadas eran secas y muy **

**estimulantes. Las hacía con los dedos cerrados y **

**la palma ligeramente hueca. **

**Picaban, escocían. Y, después, cuando Lion **

**pasaba la mano para calmar la piel, toda ella se **

**calentaba y notaba la entrepierna palpitante y viva. **

—**¡Oh! Seis... **

—**Mira tu trasero. Se está poniendo rojo — **

**el tono de reverencia era casi insultante—. **

**Vamos a por la séptima. **

—**¡Siete! ¡Ocho! **

**Gemía y se quejaba, pero después... **

**Después, la sensación de la piel al hormiguear, **

**las caricias de King eran tan buenas y tan **

**reconfortantes... **

—**¡Nueve! —Wow. Esta había sido muy **

**fuerte. —Y... **

—**¡Diez! ¡Au! ¡Señor! ¡Diez! ¡Diez! —movió **

**el trasero de un lado al otro esperando que él la **

**consolara. Las dos últimas habían sido más **

**dolorosas. Y quemaban. **

**Entonces, llegó el calmante en forma de **

**boca húmeda. Besó sus nalgas con delicadeza y **

**pasó la lengua por las ronchas rojas. Candace se **

**clavó las uñas en las palmas y se contoneó sobre **

**sus piernas, calmándose y convirtiéndose en lava **

**ardiente en sus brazos. **

**Terrence le abrió las nalgas con las manos y la **

**besó ahí. ¡Justo ahí! **

—**¡Se-señor! —Echó el cuello hacia atrás, **

**pero ya estaba perdida. **

**El agente Granchester se estaba tomando su **

**tiempo para estimular aquella zona, para lamerla **

**y relajar aquel agujero fruncido trasero. **

—**Tranquila. **

**¿Tranquila? Esa sensación no la podía **

**equiparar a nada. Ahí había miles de **

**terminaciones nerviosas, y notar su lengua que **

**intentaba... ¿Qué intentaba? ¡Oh, no! ¡Estaba **

**entrando! Candace puso los ojos en blanco y frotó su **

**mejilla contra la dura pierna de Terrence. Maldito **

**Terrence. Las cosas desvergonzadas que le hacía... ¡y **

**qué bien! **

—**Dios... **

—**¿Te gusta, nena? —La estaba besando y **

**lamiendo por todos lados, y le encantaba su sabor **

—**. Sí que te gusta. Después de la disciplina **

**inglesa, el spanking, toda la sangre ha ido a parar **

**a tus dos lugares privados —le explicó mientras **

**introducía dos dedos en su vagina y los sacudía **

**muy adentro de ella—. Están muchísimo más **

**sensibles y se pueden trabajar mucho mejor — **

**introdujo un tercer dedo abriéndolos y **

**cerrándolos todos para volverla más elástica y **

**tocar todos los nervios de sus paredes. Candace **

**tomó aire y se estremeció cuando con los dedos **

**dentro de ella, Terrence siguió lamiendo y besando su **

**oscuro agujero trasero. **

—**Hmmm... **

—**¿Hmmm? ¿Eso te gusta, nena? Contesta. **

—**¡Zas! Una cachetada con los dedos cerrados en **

**su nalga izquierda. **

**Candace abrió los ojos y sintió cómo se cerraba **

**en torno a él y cómo su lengua impedía que se **

**relajara. ¡La Virgen! **

—**Sí, señor... **

—**¿Qué se dice, preciosa? **

**Candace sonrió malignamente y murmuró algo **

**por encima del hombro. Cuando el amo hacía **

**algo que le gustaba debía agradecérselo. **

—**¿Mmmmás? **

**¡Zas! ¡Zas! Dos más intercaladas en cada **

**cara de sus glúteos. Ella gritó y a la vez rio. **

—**¿Qué se dice, descarada? —Tiró de la **

**cadena que unía sus manos y su cuello, y eso hizo **

**que el tronco de Candace se alzara. La besó en la **

**mejilla. **

—**Gracias, señor. **

—**Buena chica. —Se levantó con ella sobre **

**las piernas, la tomó en brazos y la colocó sobre **

**el colchón, de rodillas—. Inclínate hacia abajo; **

**eso es. Y apoya los hombros en la cama. **

**Estaba a dos patas, por no poder apoyar las **

**manos ya que las tenía inmovilizadas a la espalda. **

**Los hombros y el rostro, de lado, se pegaban a la **

**colcha. **

**Candace quería ver cómo él se desnudaba, **

**porque se estaba desnudando. El sonido de la **

**ropa al rozar su piel mientras se la quitaba, la **

**cremallera del pantalón abrirse y deslizarse... Iba **

**a entrar en combustión. Tragó saliva y esperó el **

**siguiente movimiento de Terrence. **

—**Debería haber matado a ese cabrón de **

**Billy Bob —susurró subiéndose a la cama y **

**acariciando las marcas de los latigazos con **

**cuidado. **

—**Ya casi no se ven —repuso ella **

**emocionada por su lamentación. **

—**Yo sí las veo; y me recuerda lo imbécil **

**que fui. —Las besó una a una, como si pudiera **

**borrar el recuerdo con sus besos. Pero no podía. **

**Nadie podía. **

—**No... Fue un error. No te tortures. No **

**fuiste tú quien me golpeó y me maltrató. No **

**fuiste tú. —Dios, es que era tan trematadamente **

**diferente... Con Terrence estaba indefensa, atada y **

**desnuda; abierta físicamente a él para recibir su **

**placer, el placer de ambos. Con Billy Bob estuvo **

**reducida, incapaz de defenderse bajo la fuerza de **

**su látigo y de su odio hacia las mujeres. Terrence la **

**amaba y la veneraba. Billy Bob la odió y la **

**maltrató violentamente—. Tú me salvaste de él. **

**Terrence seguía besándola, murmurando todo **

**tipo de palabras incoherentes y tiernas. Palabras **

**de azúcar para los oídos de una mujer. ¿Cómo **

**Terrence podía decirle todo eso? Esa noche parecía **

**que se estaba liberando de años de restricción **

**emocional. Y, aun así, Candace veía las capas que **

**quedaban. ¿De verdad sentía cosas por ella? Eso **

**cambiaba el aspecto de Terrence a sus ojos **

**radicalmente. **

—**¿Nena? **

—**¿Sí? **

**Él se mantuvo en silencio. Sin dejar de **

**besarla, alargó el brazo y acercó su mochila de **

**juguetes eróticos para sacar un plug anal negro. **

**Un dilatador para su entrada trasera. Tenía una **

**forma ensanchada en la parte baja y más delgada **

**en la superior, y una base que impedía que fuera **

**absorbido por completo. **

—**Los juegos se complicarán mañana. — **

**Besó la parte inferior de su espalda—. Cada vez **

**serán más intensos y, si no logramos encontrar **

**los cofres, tendremos que someternos a un **

**duelo. —Lo sé. **

—**No acabé tu doma y tengo que preparar tu **

**otra entrada. Si nos exigen una prueba de **

**penetración anal, y es tu primera vez, lo pasarás **

**mal. Y no quiero que sufras. —Acarició su **

**espalda y besó sus muñecas encadenadas. **

—**Hazlo —movió el trasero alzado, de un **

**lado al otro—. ¿Por qué has estado jugando con **

**él sino? **

**Terrence asintió feliz y más relajado. Que Candace **

**confiara en él de ese modo tan entregado le **

**volvía loco y hacía que se enamorase más de ella. **

—**Está bien. —Llevó una mano a su zona **

**delantera y empezó a mover los dedos y a **

**acariciarle el botón hinchado de placer. Con la **

**otra mano, untó el plug y el ano con lubricante. **

—**Huele a fresa. **

—**Es lubricante con sabor —explicó Lion **

**barnizando el dilatador a conciencia—. Te dolerá, **

**pero tienes que intentar relajarte y aceptarlo. **

**Quiero que te acostumbres y que duermas con él. **

—**Eso no debe de ser muy bueno. **

—**Sano, seguro y consensuado, leona. **

—**Lo sé. —Aunque no entendía en qué podía **

**beneficiar tener algo en el recto. **

—**Los músculos internos también deben de **

**ejercitarse. Los romanos utilizaban mucho el **

**sexo anal para no sufrir estreñimientos de ningún **

**tipo y mantener esa zona de su cuerpo sana y en **

**forma. —Qué bien. Muy educativo, señor Romano. **

**Terrence se carcajeó. **

—**Abre más las piernas, preciosa. **

—**Sí, señor. **

**Terrence le abrió las nalgas con una mano y se **

**concentró en introducir, milímetro a milímetro, **

**el dilatador. **

**Candace frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. **

**¡Qué va! ¡Ni hablar! **

—**Estás bien. Yo cuido de ti. Tienes que **

**relajar esta zona. —Le palmeó las nalgas para que **

**la sangre fuera a ese lugar y ella sintiera con más **

**fuerza la penetración—. Lo estás haciendo bien. **

—**Movió los dedos que tenía en su zona delantera **

**y la estimuló acariciándola a un ritmo cadente—. **

**Sí, así... **

—**No, espera... Acaríciame abajo —pidió **

**mordiendo la colcha con los dientes. **

—**Sí, señora —bromeó él tomándole el **

**clítoris con los dedos. **

—**Madre mía... **

—**Sí. Ya está a la mitad. Te queda la parte **

**más gruesa. **

—**Ah, no. **

—**Ano, muy bien —murmuró él **

**incorporándose encima de ella y pegando su **

**torso a su espalda—. Estoy poseyendo tu ano. — **

**Besó su hombro. **

**Candace no podía ni reírse. Si lo hacía lo sentía **

**justo ahí. No comprendía qué placer había en eso. **

**Era doloroso. Parecía que se iba a partir en **

**cualquier momento. **

—**La primera penetración duele. La bala **

**vibradora que te puse en Nueva Orleans era **

**mucho más pequeña. Esto es grande; tiene el **

**grosor de un pene considerable. Tienes que **

**obligar a que el anillo de músculos que te rodea **

**se dilate y permita la invasión. Es un músculo **

**duro, pero una vez entra, como ahora... —le **

**metió todo el plug entero, hasta que solo quedó **

**la base taponando ese orificio. Candace gritó e **

**intentó huir de sus brazos y él le rodeó la cintura **

**para mantenerla en su lugar—..., y te **

**acostumbras, deja de doler. Ya está. No lo voy a **

**sacar, nena. Acéptalo. **

—**No, no, no... —murmuró casi llorando—. **

**Voy a explotar. **

—**Chist, mira. — Terrence le masajeó el trasero **

**y se lo acarició con dulzura—. Son sensaciones. **

**Se irán, nena. —Le pasó la mano por el vientre y, **

**después, le acarició el clítoris—. Se irán — **

**repitió retirándole el pelo rubio de la nuca para **

**besarla ahí—. Nos quedamos así un rato, ¿vale? **

**Candace asintió y sorbió por la nariz. **

**Terrence se bebió sus lágrimas y la besó en los **

**labios. —Me pones como una moto, Candace —le dijo **

**en voz muy baja, solo para que ella lo oyera—. **

**Como una jodida moto sin frenos. Odio que estés **

**conmigo aquí pero, a la vez, me hace feliz tenerte **

**aquí —sonrió con tristeza—. Soy un jodido **

**egoísta. Si tuviera un par de huevos, ahora mismo **

**estarías en un avión saliendo de las Islas **

**Vírgenes. Seguramente, tú no querrías verme **

**nunca más en tu vida. Pero prefiero eso, Candace, a **

**tener que soportar cómo otros babosos quieren **

**lo que yo... Lo que es mío —gruñó posesivo—. **

**Ni siquiera soporto que otros vean lo que te **

**hago, ¿entiendes eso? **

**Candace tenía los ojos muy abiertos, **

**escuchando cada una de las confesiones de Terrence. **

**No se atrevía ni a moverse por tal de no romper **

**ese hechizo turbador. Asintió con la cabeza. **

—**No quiero que me odies por hacerte estas **

**cosas ni por involucrarte en esto. —Pegó su **

**frente a su sien y la dejó largo rato ahí—. Esto **

**me está volviendo loco. No deberías haber **

**entrado en mi mundo así. Yo esperaba **

**enseñártelo de otro modo... **

**Cuando Terrence se dio cuenta de lo que había **

**dicho, se quedó muy quieto. **

**Candace no podía procesar esas palabras. ¿Que **

**él quería enseñarle su mundo? ¿Desde cuándo? Y, **

**¿cómo? Nunca había hecho nada para acercarse a **

**ella, ni ella a él. Solo se picaban el uno al otro. **

—**No lo entiendo... —repuso ella aturdida. **

—**Chist... Nada que entender. Nada en **

**absoluto. Las cosas son así. Pero si acabas **

**odiándome... **

—**No te odio. **

—**Antes has dicho que sí. **

—**Estaba enfadada. —Caía en el embrujo **

**calmante de las manos de Terrence, en su voz **

**susurrante y encantadora de serpientes. Era **

**increíble cómo ese enorme hombre podía ser tan **

**dulce y cariñoso, tan sincero y honesto—. Pero **

**no te odio, y... Si tengo que hacer estas cosas **

**delante de más gente, prefiero hacerlas contigo. **

**No estoy aquí porque quiero. Estoy aquí por **

**Leslie... Pero que tú estés aquí conmigo... Que , que **

**seas tú quien me toca así... De algún modo... **

—**¿Sí? **

—**Lo hace todo menos duro. —«¿Lo **

**entiendes, tonto?». Le miró de reojo, con **

**timidez. Ella también le podía decir que le **

**gustaba a su modo. **

—**Pues tenemos un problema, leona — **

**murmuró pasándole la lengua a lo largo de su **

**garganta—. Porque yo estoy duro todo el día. **

**Candace sonrió y le miró como si no tuviera **

**solución. **

—**Eres un charlatán. **

**Los ojos azules de Terrence sonreían como los **

**de un niño, y su ceja partida se elevó como la de **

**un hombre pecador. Menudo contraste. **

—**Si soy un charlatán, hazme callar. — Terrence **

**se apartó de su espalda y se tumbó gloriosamente **

**desnudo y erecto sobre las almohadas. Abrió los **

**brazos y repitió con una mirada hambrienta y **

**famélica—: Ven aquí y hazme callar. **

**Candace lo miró todavía con el rostro pegado a **

**la colcha. Se incorporó poco a poco, admirando **

**su escultural belleza de arriba a abajo, sus **

**músculos definidos bajo su piel tersa y morena. **

**Era tan masculino. Y no tenía ni un maldito pelo **

**en el cuerpo, excepto en su entrepierna. Oh, y **

**eso le encantaba. **

**Caminó con las rodillas hasta ponerse a su **

**lado. **

—**¿Cómo? —preguntó exponiendo sus **

**pechos y divina desnudez. Tenía el pelo **

**desordenado y las mejillas manchadas de rimmel **

**y de kohl. Con el collar de sumisa y los labios **

**hinchados de mordérselos, presentaba una **

**imagen decadente y lasciva—. ¿Cómo te hago **

**callar? **

—**Como tú quieras, preciosa. —Miró su **

**sexo liso y se pasó la lengua por los labios. **

**Candace no necesitó más, solo llenarse de **

**valor. **

—**Cógeme —ordenó dubitativa. **

—**¿Y qué quieres que haga contigo si te **

**cojo? **

—**Siéntame sobre tu cara. **

**Y Terrence la obedeció como si se hubieran **

**cambiado los papeles. La saboreó y la lamió por **

**todos lados mientras ella enloquecía, **

**moviéndose adelante y atrás, al ritmo de su **

**lengua. **

**Terrence tomó su cadena y la obligó a echar el **

**cuello hacia atrás hasta que su pelo rubio rozó su **

**pecho y su abdomen y en ese momento introdujo **

**su lengua todo lo profundo que pudo. **

**El pelo de Candace le hacía cosquillas y le **

**gustaba. **

**Cuando la tuvo totalmente preparada la **

**volvió a levantar y la sentó, esta vez, sobre su **

**erección. Se la agarró con una mano y la mantuvo **

**en el lugar correcto para penetrarla por delante. **

**Candace abrió los ojos cuando sintió la punta **

**roma hurgar por ahí. **

—**¿Ya no te duele el plug?—las manos le **

**temblaban cuando le retiró el pelo de la cara. **

—**No... ¿ Terrence? —se asustó. Aquello era **

**como una doble penetración; ella lo sentiría tal **

**cual. **

—**Soy el primero en hacértelo a la vez — **

**gruñó penetrándola poco a poco—. Y quiero **

**todas tus primeras veces, Candace —le dijo en voz **

**baja al oído. Las quería todas. Por las que se **

**había perdido y por las que le quedaban. **

—**Sí... —susurró rendida, hundiendo su cara **

**entre el cuello y el hombro de él—. Sí, Terrence. **

**Él la penetró por completo y ella lo mordió **

**en el cuello mientras graznaba como un animal. **

—**Eso es. — Terrence le dio una cachetada en la **

**nalga y decidió que era el momento de imponer **

**su ley. La ley de la selva. **

**La hizo arder. Y la enloqueció. El ardió y **

**enloqueció con ella. **

**Candace era tan condenadamente estrecha, y **

**más, en ese momento, al tener la parte trasera **

**ocupada. **

**La penetró profundamente, sin compasión. **

**Moviendo las caderas e incorporándose para **

**quedar frente con frente, intercambiándose los **

**alientos. **

—**Respira conmigo —ordenó muerto de **

**deseo—. Sigue mi respiración. **

**Candace lo hizo; pero solo podía coger aire y **

**gemir, cerrar los ojos para que esa tormenta **

**perfecta no acabase nunca. **

—**No cierres los ojos, leona —la tomó del **

**pelo, para sostenerse a algo—. Me encantan tus **

**ojos. Quiero ver la cara que pones al sentirme en **

**todo tu cuerpo, cuando te deshaces. **

**Candace abrió los ojos verdes y claros, rojizos **

**por la impresión de ser poseída de ese modo tan **

**inclemente y auténtico, tan apasionado. **

**Terrence la besó y ella recibió el beso gustosa. **

**Quería abrazarle, pero con el bondage que le **

**había hecho, inmovilizada, no podía tocarlo. En **

**cambio, se tocaban. De algún modo se tocaban. **

**Su pecho contra su pectoral. Su vientre contra su **

**estómago plano. Su boca con su boca. Su lengua **

**con su lengua. **

**Era tan perfecto... **

—**Candace —susurró sobre su boca. **

**Y entonces se corrieron. Primero ella y, al **

**cabo de los segundos, él. **

**Acabaron tumbados en la cama. Candace encima **

**de él, todavía recibiendo espasmos placenteros **

**de su orgasmo. **

**Sudorosos y limpios al mismo tiempo. **

—**Amén —murmuró él besando su cabeza y **

**desatando la correa y las cadenas. La masajeó y la **

**arrulló con mimo y cariño, tratándola como si **

**fuera lo más preciado de su vida. Lo era. Candace **

**siempre había sido diferente. Única—. Acabas **

**conmigo. **

**Ella rezó para que, cuando acabase aquella **

**locura, el torneo y el caso, Terrence tuviera el valor **

**para reclamarla y quedarse con ella. **

**Porque ella querría quedarse con él para **

**siempre. Lo supo cuando, con cuatro años, le dio **

**su tesoro más preciado. Ahora, siendo una mujer **

**hecha y derecha, le daba su posesión más **

**importante: su corazón. **

**Terrence vería qué hacer con él. **

**##########**

**«No hay placer que sea **

**malo. Lo malo es no saber **

**qué placeres elegir y cuáles **

**evitar». **

**Día 2 **

**Na na na. Come on! **

**Na na na na na. ****Come **

**on! **

**Feels so good being **

**bad **

**There's no way I'm **

**turning back... **

**Candace abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue **

**la mirada añil y adormecida de Terrence, que la **

**observaba medio sonriente, con la cabeza **

**apoyada en la almohada. **

—**Buenos días. **

**¿Buenos días? Por Dios, le dolían músculos **

**que estaba convencida de que no se utilizaban en **

**la vida. Al menos, ella no sabía ni que los tenía. **

—**¿Cómo has dormido? ¿Te encuentras **

**bien? **

—**Mmm... —Se movió para comprobar **

**hasta qué punto estaba cansada—. Bueno, la **

**noche fue... movidita —repuso con las mejillas **

**deliciosamente coloradas—. Necesito ducharme. **

—**Marchando — Terrence la tomó en volandas, **

**sin avisar. **

**Se metieron en la ducha y, al ritmo de **

**Rihanna y la canción oficial del torneo, se **

**remojaron y se lavaron. **

**Mientras Terrence masajeaba todo su cuerpo **

**con jabón, se abrazó a ella por la espalda y le **

**amasó los pechos. **

—**El plan de hoy es este. —Abrió el agua **

**fría, porque el agua caliente y el Caribe no eran **

**buenos aliados. Le amasó los pechos y colocó su **

**boca muy pegada al oído de Candace. **

—**Vaya... **

—**Antes de salir a buscar el cofre, **

**tomaremos una pequeña desviación para ir otra **

**vez al Iguana's y dejar la servilleta con el ADN de **

**la sumisa. Les he enviado un mensaje de texto, **

**así que esperan la entrega esta misma mañana. **

**Los científicos del equipo móvil la analizarán y **

**harán un estudio de la tipificación de su ADN. **

**Esperemos que no sea gente invisible, como pasó **

**con los dos cuerpos de sumisos sin identificar. **

—**Necesitamos estar más cerca de los **

**Villanos. Tenemos que hacer lo posible por **

**verles las caras. ¿Crees que llegaron ayer o que **

**ya estaban aquí? Tal vez... —murmuró cerrando **

**los ojos y apoyando las manos en las baldosas de **

**la pared. Terrence le estaba acariciando los pezones, **

**y los tenía muy sensibles por haber llevado los **

**aros constrictores la noche anterior—. Tal vez **

**llegaron en grupo, en plan sectario. **

—**Puede ser. Pero, después del numerito de **

**ayer, no dudes de que están esperando más **

**espectáculos por tu parte, esclava —susurró **

**malignamente—. Eres la más sin vergüenza de **

**todas. **

**Candace no supo si sonreír o no. La noche **

**anterior se dijeron cosas que jamás pensó que **

**ella y Terrence se dirían. Al parecer, se gustaban. O **

**se atraían, como él le dijo. Y no podía negar que **

**Terrence se preocupaba por ella de un modo muy **

**protector y también posesivo; y saberlo, lejos de **

**incomodarla, le encantaba; porque lo sentía **

**terriblemente correcto. **

**Su amor de niña, su villano de adolescente y **

**el hombre del que no quería saber nada cuando ya **

**era adulta era un ladrón que le había robado el **

**corazón veintitrés años atrás, y nunca se lo había **

**devuelto. «Siempre fuiste tú», recordó. «No, **

**Candace, no. Tú le quieres, por razones **

**inexplicables, siempre le has querido. Pero a él **

**solo le atraes. No empieces». **

**Al salir de la ducha, aunque Candace no quiso **

**que él se lo hiciera, Terrence le quitó **

**cuidadosamente el plug anal y procedió a **

**ponerle crema lubricante y calmantes en sus **

**partes íntimas para que estuviera bien hidratada. **

—**En serio, esto lo sé hacer yo —repuso **

**Candace ocultando el rostro tras su pelo. **

—**Lo sé. —Cuando Terrence terminó le dio un **

**besito en el trasero—. Pero me gusta hacerlo a **

**mí. **

**¿Y qué no le gustaba hacer a él?, se preguntó **

**mientras bajaban a desayunar. Ese hombre era **

**hiperactivo sexualmente y un poco pervertido. **

**Después de colocarse los medidores de **

**frecuencia cardíaca y llevarse el HTC de **

**contacto con la estación base y las pulseras **

**falsas, se vistieron adecuadamente y lo más **

**livianamente posible para los juegos. Candace se **

**puso un vestido negro corto muy fino con las **

**botas de verano: y Terrence, un tejano ancho y **

**agujereado y una camiseta verde militar estrecha. **

**Tomaron la pequeña bolsa que cargaban con **

**algunos juguetes, además de los objetos **

**adquiridos en la jornada anterior y las cartas que **

**sumaban entre ambos, que les servirían en caso **

**de no encontrar el cofre en ese día y perdieran el **

**duelo. Eran la pareja a derribar. De momento, **

**solo tenían una llave; pero contaban en su poder **

**con más cartas que los demás, y podrían hacer **

**más combinaciones. **

**Durante el desayuno, Candace observó cómo **

**Terrence se acercaba al bufé para hablar con Nick, **

**vestido con su inconfundible indumentaria negra **

**y ese pelo rubio de pincho y muy despeinado. **

**Estaban rellenando las bandejas con bollos, **

**zumos y pudin de avena con fruta. Por supuesto, **

**Terrence le estaría informando de las novedades, **

**mediante sus propios códigos, respecto al equipo **

**estación y el ADN de la sumisa. **

**Se sentaron los cinco juntos a desayunar. Al **

**parecer, las actitudes que de niños tomaban, **

**como por ejemplo la de sentarse siempre en la **

**misma mesa y con las mismas personas, **

**marcando parcela y territorio, eran hábitos que **

**no se abandonaban de adultos. Eran los mismos **

**que en la primera cena; a excepción de que **

**Mistress Pain ya no estaba. Candace sonrió ante esa **

**observación. «No está porque yo la eché. Perra». **

**Sophiestication y Nick no tenían muy buena **

**relación. Se notaba en el lenguaje corporal de **

**ambos, en su actitud recelosa y en sus miradas de **

**soslayo. Era como si quisieran toda la atención **

**de Thelma para ellos; y el ama rubia parecía **

**disfrutar con la competitividad. **

**Mientras desayunaban, hablaron del calor **

**del Caribe, del sol... Ufff sí, cómo quemaba. De **

**las arenas blancas y los mares transparentes y de **

**qué bien disciplinadas estaban las sumisas y **

**sumisos que ofrecieron los Villanos a los **

**comensales del castillo de Barbanegra la noche **

**anterior. **

**«Y tan bien disciplinados. Estaban hasta las **

**cejas de popper; así se disciplina hasta a un **

**elefante». **

—**¿Y bien, Lady Nala? —preguntó Thelma **

**mostrando mucho interés—. Ayer fuiste **

**increíblemente concupiscente, ¿hoy lo serás **

**también? **

—**Pues verás, Lady Thelma. —Candace copió **

**su gesto y apoyó la barbilla entre sus dedos **

**entrelazados—. En realidad, toda esta sala está **

**llena de concupiscencia. Es como el chiste. **

**Terrence puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Ese **

**chiste se lo explicó él cuando ella solo tenía **

**catorce años y no tenía ni idea de lo que **

**significaba concupiscencia. **

**Pero Candace había crecido y, ahora, sabía que **

**en el cristianismo era como la propensión natural **

**del ser humano a pecar, a ser malo. Entonces, **

**ella no lo comprendió, y Terrence se rio diciendo que **

**era todavía una niñata y que por eso no podía salir **

**con ellos. **

—**¿Y cómo es ese chiste? ¡Me encantan! **

**Candace se bebió el zumo de golpe y miró a **

**Terrence de reojo. **

—**El cura de una iglesia, dando su sermón **

**sobre los pecados de la carne, se dirige al pueblo **

**y dice: «¡En este pueblo hay mucha **

**concupiscencia! Vamos a ver, ¡que se levanten **

**todas las mujeres que sean vírgenes!». Y todas las **

**mujeres se quedan sentadas, excepto una. El cura **

**la mira y le dice: «Pero mujer... ¡si tú estás **

**casada y tienes cuatro hijos!». Y la mujer muestra **

**a la niña que sostiene en brazos y responde: **

**«Hombre, ¡no querrá que la niña con solo dos **

**meses se levante sola!». **

**Los hombros de la enmascarada **

**Sophiestication empezaron a temblar de la risa. **

**Nick emitió un leve exabrupto y Thelma soltó **

**una carcajada mientras alzaba su café con hielo y **

**brindaba en su nombre. **

**Terrence coló su enorme mano por debajo del **

**pelo de Candace y le acarició la piel que subyacía **

**debajo del collar de sumisa. **

—**¿Ya has entendido el chiste, nena? **

—**Sí, señor. —Hizo una caída de ojos **

**criminal—. Ayer noche lo acabé de entender. **

**El agente sonrió abiertamente, y eso hizo **

**que Nick levantara la cabeza levemente y **

**frunciera el ceño. «¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? **

**¿Candace estaba consiguiendo domar al león?». **

**La épica música de Chronicles avisaba de **

**que el Amo del Calabozo iba a dar su mensaje y **

**su misión de la jornada. La pantalla de la sala se **

**iluminó y apareció el mismo hombre enano **

**caracterizado como el día anterior. **

**«Buenos días a los caballeros, magos, **

**hechiceros, brujas, acróbatas y arqueros que han **

**logrado sobrevivir a esta primera jornada de **

**Dragones y Mazmorras edición DS. La jornada **

**de ayer dejó algunas bajas considerables y **

**también algunas eliminaciones inesperadas. **

**Quedan tres jornadas para enfrentaros a los **

**Villanos. Y hoy, sin lugar a dudas, llega una dura **

**prueba para todos. La clave para hallar los cofres **

**de hoy reside en vuestra perseverancia». **

**«Después de los duelos y las pruebas, **

**debéis movilizaros a Gwynneth. Trasladaremos **

**vuestros equipajes al hotel Westin St John. **

**Cambiamos de isla y de territorio. Cuidaos las **

**espaldas: los Monos voladores no descansan — **

**sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa cómplice **

—**; aunque estoy seguro que muchas y muchos ya **

**lo comprobasteis ayer. ¡Que continúen los **

**juegos! ¡Cuando las mazmorras se abren, los **

**dragones salen de caza!». **

**Terrence entrelazó los dedos con los de Candace y **

**le dijo: —Sígueme. Salgamos de aquí. Ya. **

—**Pero, ¿a qué se refiere con lo de...? **

—**Vamos —tiró de ella y la sacó de la sala **

—**, antes de que nos sigan. —Miró a su alrededor **

**y se encontró con la atención de la pareja de **

**alemanes góticos y con la de Thelma—. ¡Vamos! **

**Saca el mapa de las islas. A lo lejos se escuchó **

**decir a Brutus: **

—**Estoy de Yoda hasta los cojones. **

**La pareja de agentes salió corriendo del **

**hotel. —¿Cogemos el quad? —preguntó Candace **

**abriendo el mapa plastificado—. **

**¿Qué pasa? ¡Así no se me moja! —repuso **

**ante la mirada incriminatoria de él. **

—**No, vamos a coger la moto. Busca algo... **

**Algo que tenga que ver con lo que ha dicho el **

**jodido enano. **

**Al llegar al puerto de Charlotte Amalie, se **

**subieron a la moto del Rey León. Obviamente, **

**Lady Nala, como Ama Shelly, perdía el rango de **

**ama ante Lion, que era Amo Hank y por eso **

**debían llevar la moto de él. **

—**Busca, esclava —gruñó Terrence. **

**Candace apoyó su barbilla en el hombro y **

**entendió que la llamaba así porque, estando en el **

**torneo y con la de cámaras que les seguían, **

**debían mantener las formas; pero tampoco le **

**hizo mucho gracia, así que rodeó su cintura con **

**las manos y aprovechó para clavarle las uñas en el **

**duro abdomen. Dio gracias por que no se le **

**rompiera una. **

—**Sí, señor —susurró ella en su oído. **

**Después se retiró y empezó a otear el mapa de **

**las Islas Vírgenes estadounidenses—. Nuestra **

**perseverancia... Todo está en nuestra **

**perseverancia... **

—**¿Hay algo? **

—**Mmm... ¡Joder! ¡Lo tengo! **

—**Ilumíname, monada. — Terrence se detuvo a la **

**altura del Iguana's y la miró por encima del **

**hombro. **

—**Perseverance Bay. Está en esta isla. **

**Recorre la costa en esta dirección y la **

**encontraremos. **

—**Perfecto. Ve a comprar algo de beber **

**para el camino. **

**Candace miró hacia el restaurante de sushi y **

**asintió. —Sí, señor. —Allí les esperaba el contacto **

**del equipo estación. **

**Terrence coló disimuladamente el papel, **

**cuidadosamente envuelto en plástico, dentro de **

**su mano. **

**Candace saltó de la moto y corrió hasta el **

**restaurante. Allí se encontró a Jimmy, sentado en **

**la terraza, tomándose un daiquiri. **

**Candace pasó por su lado y dejó el papel sobre **

**su mesa. Se encaminó al interior y pidió dos **

**granizados para llevar. Al salir con las bebidas, él **

**la miró por encima del hombro y ella le guiñó un **

**ojo. **

**Entrega realizada. **

**Perseverance Bay se encontraba en la zona **

**de Bonne Esperance. Estaba llena de increíbles **

**corales y era territorio de exploradores **

**acérrimos a la aventura. **

**En la orilla había bañistas rebozándose en la **

**arena; no obstante, a cien metros de esta, yacía un **

**pequeño yate Onecruiser todo negro con una **

**bandera roja izada hasta el tope del asta, con un **

**dragón dorado en medio. El escudo de Dragones **

**y Mazmorras DS. **

**Cuando Candace y Terrence lo divisaron, dieron gas **

**a la moto para llegar allí antes que nadie, pues **

**tenían a los perseguidores pisándoles los talones. **

—**¡Necesitamos amarrar la moto! —pidió **

**Terrence gritando a los dos hombres vestidos de **

**negro de la proa. Estos les lanzaron una cuerda, y **

**Terrence la ató al manillar con solvencia. **

**Una vez en el yate, los dos hombres les **

**guiaron hasta un señor que disfrutaba de una copa **

**de brandy añejo, y fumaba un puro, como si fuera **

**el rey del mundo. Tenía el rostro cubierto con **

**una máscara veneciana blanca, excepto la boca y **

**la barbilla. Al sonreír, dejó entrever un diente de **

**oro y miró a Candace con hambre. Sobre la mesa **

**reposaba un reloj de arena. **

—**Bienvenidos a mi barco —los saludó—. **

**Os felicito por vuestra... perseverancia. —Movió **

**la mano en círculos y señaló la bahía—. Los **

**mundanos no conocen nuestros juegos perversos, **

**pero nosotros sí —hablaba con un tono calmado **

**y educado, como si estuviera aburrido de la vida **

—**. A mi Rey le encanta jugar antes de la caza. **

—**¿Tu «Rey»? —Preguntó Terrence. Sí que **

**estaban muy metidos en el papel. **

—**El que decidirá si al final pereces en las **

**mazmorras o eres liberado —contestó ofendido **

—**. Por eso, dime, Amo Hank, poseedor del arco **

**de fuego mágico... ¿Te atreverías a cantar para mi **

**señor Venger? **

**Candace se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y **

**se aseguró de que la cámara que tenía en el collar **

**de sumisa enfocara bien a ese inquietante y **

**desagradable individuo. **

**Venger era el villano de los villanos en el **

**rol de Dragones y Mazmorras y era la **

**representación del mal. Utilizaba la magia negra **

**y deseaba todos los objetos y poderes de los **

**amos protagónicos. En cambio, Venger solo **

**podía temer a dos personajes: el auténtico Amo **

**del Calabozo, y a Tiamat, el dragón de cinco **

**cabezas que anhelaba también el dominio de las **

**mazmorras. **

—**¿Cantar a Venger? — Terrence y Candace se **

**miraron el uno al otro con cara de «¿Tú cantas? **

**Yo no». **

—**Tenéis tres minutos desde... —Tomó el **

**reloj de arena y le dio la vuelta—. Ya. **

—**Piensa, esclava. **

—**Eso hago, amo... **

**Cantar a Venger. ¿La canción tenía truco? **

**Porque... ¿se trataba de una canción en la que se **

**nombrara a Venger? Venger en francés quería **

**decir vengar... ¿tenía algo que ver con eso? **

—**Es una canción —repuso Candace **

**masajeándose la sien. **

—**Sí, pero... ¿cuál? Mmm... Si tú me dices **

**venger, lo dejo todo... **

**Candace dejó caer la mano y parpadeó **

**estupefacta, mirándole de hito en hito. **

—**¿Has dicho eso en serio? **

—**No. Haz el favor de pensar... Una canción **

**en la que se nombre a Venger...**

—**Pues como no sea... **

—**Dos minutos —señaló el enviado de **

**Venger. **

—**¡Ah, ya! —Candace abrió los ojos verdes **

**dando dos saltitos—. Lo tengo: Dragones y **

**mazmorras —cantó sin pretender cantar bien **

—**,un mundo infernal se oculta entre las **

**sombras... **

—**Las fuerzas del mal... **

—**¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo sigue?! —Chasqueó los **

**dedos—.Na na na na... fuego es mágico... pértiga **

**insalvable... **

—**Y el escudo es algo muy serio...— Terrence **

**también la sabía, vagamente. Parecían dos **

**payasos—.Dragones y mazmorras... **

—**¡Lo tengo! Es un mago lleno de **

**perversidad, peligroso y fatal; tenemos que **

**luchar contra su maldad o nos destruirá. **

**Tanto él como ella permanecieron quietos y **

**en silencio para ver cuál era la respuesta de **

**«diente de oro». ¿Lo habrían hecho bien? **

—**Exacto. **

—**¡Toma! — Terrence levantó a Candace del suelo y **

**la abrazó. **

—**El cofre os espera en Norland. Buscad la **

**bandera del torneo, que, como bien reza la **

**canción, es algo muy serio. **

—**¡Sí! **

**Bajaron del yate y Terrence recogió la cuerda **

**para atraer la moto. **

**La desenredó y sonrió a Nick, que llegaba **

**en ese momento a Perseverance Bay y conducía **

**la moto con Sophiestication y Thelma sentadas **

**detrás. **

**Norland. **

**Water Island **

**Norland no era otra que la isla de Water **

**Island.A diferencia de la de Great St. James, esta **

**no era virgen. Ese vergel estaba ocupado por **

**algunos habitantes, aunque no llegaban a la **

**centena. **

**El mar, verdoso y cristalino alrededor de la **

**isla, arrastraba medusas de colores. El sol y el **

**calor aplastantes se sobrellevaban mejor cuando **

**Terrence utilizaba la velocidad de la moto para **

**salpicarse con las olas y remojarse. **

**Dieron una vuelta al islote; pero no **

**encontraron ninguna bandera con el escudo del **

**torneo. Hasta que llegaron a la bahía del Elefante, **

**un paraje espectacular y paradisíaco moteado por **

**algunas lanchas motoras privadas que **

**desconocían el torneo. O eso creían ellos. **

**En la gravilla blanca y fina se encontraba el **

**mismo chico del día anterior, vestido de igual **

**manera, y con una bandera que, balanceada por el **

**viento, revelaba el dragón del rol. Atracaron la **

**moto en la orilla, y fueron los primeros en llegar **

**hasta él. **

**El chico les abrió el ya consabido baúl; y **

**Candace tomó uno de los cinco únicos cofres entre **

**las manos. **

**El cofre contenía lo siguiente: **

**Una llave **

**Cartas objetos: pinzas y **

**lubricantes. **

**Carta Invitación para la **

**fiesta pirata **

**Carta Pregunta al Amo **

**Eran buenísimos naipes. Y sumados a los **

**que ya tenían, les aseguraban prácticamente el **

**pase a la final. **

—**Podéis pasar a la mazmorra —dijo el **

**chico—. Seguid el camino que os guía al interior **

**del oasis. Las crías de la Reina de las Arañas y **

**los Monos os esperan. **

**«Sharon y sus acólitas. Fantástico», pensó **

**Candace a desgana. **

**Mazmorra Norland **

**Pantalla puntos: +150 **

**Criaturas: Crías de las reinas de las Arañas y **

**Monos voladores **

**Esta vez, el escenario secreto y oculto a la **

**vista del mundo era como un castillo medieval, **

**en el que colgaban jaulas con mujeres desnudas. **

**Los potros y las sillas de tortura se ubicaban por **

**aquí y por allá. **

**Candace y Terrence observaron todo el espectáculo **

**ofrecido por los participantes desde la grada. Sí, **

**era cierto que el nivel y la competitividad del **

**torneo habían subido varios grados. Los amos **

**protagónicos y sus sumisos empezaban a **

**participar entre ellos y se unían para realizar **

**escenas de sexo en grupo para salvarse de los **

**duelos. Eso les permitiría seguir en el torneo y **

**tener una oportunidad más para conseguir una **

**llave. Los amos tipo Hank y Shelly, como eran **

**Terrence y Candace, originaban situaciones gang bang y **

**bukkake mediante metaconsenso, y lideraban las **

**acciones. En la pantalla se iban viendo las parejas **

**que caían eliminadas: aquellas que pronunciaban **

**la palabra de seguridad. **

**Las amas tipo Diana utilizaban el potro para **

**castigar a sus sumisos. Los Amos Hank repartían **

**fustigaciones a diestro y siniestro. Los Amos **

**Eric las colocaban en las cruces, y los que tenían **

**rasgos Presto jugaban a electrocutar las partes **

**más sensibles de los sumisos. Dios... Era **

**hipnótico. Algunas sumisas se sometían con el **

**cepo, un elemento punitivo de la edad media. **

**Otras estaban sufriendo uncaning, azotes con **

**caña de bambú, y algunas más sufrían un **

**bastoneado en las plantas de los pies. **

**La mazmorra se había convertido en **

**Sodoma y Gomorra, pero Candace no podía apartar **

**la vista de ese tipo de sumisión, excepto cuando **

**hacían todas esas cosas desagradables que no **

**estaba dispuesta a experimentar nunca. Entonces **

**ponía cara de asco y de disgusto y retiraba la **

**mirada. **

**Y, después, estaba la impresionante cárcel a **

**la que pasaban las parejas que perdían en los **

**duelos y decidían ser castigadas por las Criaturas, **

**decorada con descomunales telas de araña. Las **

**amigas de Sharon hacían gala de sus artes **

**dominantes y trataban a los sumisos de manera **

**irreverente y humillante. Candace pensó que si a ella **

**la trataran así, posiblemente utilizaría la lengua **

**de esa persona para limpiar cristales. Pero los **

**sumisos no pensaban eso. Estaban excitados, **

**erectos al doscientos por cien y disfrutaban de **

**ese trato. **

**Sharon permanecía sentada en una especie **

**de trono negro adornado con figuras metálicas de **

**arañas doradas, como la reina que era. Azotaba **

**las nalgas de un sumiso. Todos, hombres y **

**mujeres, pasaban por ella; y los ponía a caldo. **

**Candace no solo sentía una irremediable **

**animadversión hacia ella, sus sensaciones **

**también se dividían entre la admiración y el **

**respeto. **

**Una dómina siempre daba un poquito de **

**miedo. Pero Sharon tenía una leyenda sobre sus **

**hombros; una que hablaba de belleza, vileza **

**justificada y transgresión. Era hermosa e **

**inaccesible, de rasgos dulces pero mirada de **

**acero, dura como el granito. **

**Los Monos iban a lo suyo. Tomaban, usaban **

**y a por otro. Una bacanal. Eso era. **

**Mientras Candace casi no parpadeaba al mirar **

**las performances que ahí se desarrollaban, Terrence **

**se preguntaba qué rondaría por su cabecita al **

**presenciar todos aquellos actos desinhibidos de **

**entrega sexual. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Miedo? **

**¿Repulsión? **

**Él juraría que a Candace le gustaba someterse, **

**pero solo ante él. Las sumisas, las que aceptaban **

**ese rol conscientemente y por propia voluntad, **

**tenían personalidades muy fuertes y **

**espectaculares; posiblemente, por eso **

**necesitaban que alguien les estimulara de ese **

**modo y les demostrara que podían ser más **

**fuertes que ellas. **

**Candace era de ese tipo de mujer. Increíble y **

**sumisa con él, pero tampoco mucho. Digamos **

**que su sumisión era más bien consensuada y que **

**ella la controlaba en todo momento. Sin duda, la **

**joven agente era más de lo que él había **

**imaginado como pareja y como compañera. **

**La noche anterior se había dado por **

**completo. Él la había poseído como nunca se lo **

**habían hecho y eso marcaba el alma de una **

**persona. Lo sabía porque a él le había marcado la **

**suya. **

**Después de pasar un par de horas viendo **

**como los duelistas se salvaban y otros perecían **

**en las pruebas, el Oráculo introdujo al Amo del **

**Calabozo. **

—**¿Ese amo no es Markus? ¿El que nos **

**tatuó? —preguntó Candace levantándose con Terrence, **

**colgándose la llave al cuello y tomando el cofre. **

**Estaban a punto de ser llamados por el amo. **

—**Sí — Terrence cogió la correa y tiró de ella. **

—**Cuidado, amo. No me tires tan fuerte o **

**tropezaré. **

—**Silencio. **

**Markus era un Amo del Calabozo. **

**Terrence no lo había visto por ningún local del **

**ambiente BDSM, pero sabía que los amos de este **

**rango adiestraban a mujeres fuera del torneo. **

**Eran especialistas en disciplinas. Markus tenía **

**una cresta mohicana castaña muy llamativa, con **

**las puntas un poco más oscuras. Sus ojos tenían **

**un color extraño amatista, como si no fueran de **

**este mundo. La nariz patricia y la barbilla muy **

**marcada; pómulos altos y cejas más bien planas, **

**casi nada arqueadas. Tenía la piel morena por el **

**sol y lucía un tatuaje tribal que le recorría todo el **

**pecho izquierdo, parte del brazo, el hombro, y el **

**cuello hasta desaparecer debajo de la oreja **

**izquierda. Tras él había una jaula con tres **

**mujeres, sumisas de los amos que habían perdido **

**en duelos y que él los había requisado para su **

**propio placer. **

**Esta vez, Terrence y Candace se presentaron los **

**primeros, orgullosos y relajados por llevar **

**mucha ventaja al resto. **

—**King Terrence y Lady Nala —los saludó **

**Markus—. Habéis vuelto a ganar un cofre, **

**felicidades. Y disponéis ya de dos llaves. Eso os **

**acerca a la tercera llave, que os llevaría **

**directamente a la final. **

**Candace se quedó hipnotizada por la profunda **

**voz de ese hombre. Por Dios, le daba miedo. **

—**Así es —asintió Terrence. **

—**Enseñadme el cofre. **

—**Esclava. — Terrence tiró de la cadena de Candace **

**y esta le ofreció el cofre con la carta de **

**«pregunta al amo». Él debería darles una prueba **

**definitiva para encontrar el cofre del día **

**siguiente. **

**Markus asintió y se acercó a Terrence para **

**susurrarle un mensaje al oído que solo él pudiera **

**escuchar. El agente afirmó con la cabeza y tomó **

**nota de la pista ofrecida por el amo. **

—**Bien, guardáis las demás cartas —observó **

**Markus—. No utilizáis ninguna más. **

—**No. **

—**¿Mantenéis las cartas del día anterior? **

—**Sí. **

—**Muéstramelas. **

**Candace fue a echar mano de su mochila. El **

**torneo se les estaba dando de maravilla. Si **

**encontraban el cofre al día siguiente, estarían **

**definitivamente en la final, y no les haría falta **

**continuar jugando hasta el evento oficial con los **

**Villanos. **

**Abrió la mochila y... ¡Ups! **

**Ni rastro de los objetos ni de las cartas. **

**Entonces, en las celdas de la Reina y los **

**Monos, dos hombres gritaron victoriosos entre **

**aplausos y vítores, mostrando la fusta, el látigo y **

**las cartas y objetos de la pareja del FBI. **

**¡Los Monos voladores se las habían quitado! **

**Terrence palideció. Aquello era justamente lo **

**que no debía pasar. Estar en inferioridades de **

**condiciones con el Amo del Calabozo o con las **

**criaturas. Y una de las veces en las que no podías **

**hacer nada por defenderte era cuando perdías los **

**objetos o te los robaban. **

—**Dios mío... ¿Pero cuándo nos los han **

**quitado? —preguntó Candace nerviosa. Ella también **

**sabía lo que eso significaba y no le gustaba nada. **

**Es más, ya sentía un nudo en el estómago muy **

**pesado, frío y doloroso. **

—**Probablemente al subir al One Cruiser. **

**Los dos tipos que nos acompañaron hasta «diente **

**de oro» —apretó los puños y miró a Candace con **

**preocupación—. ¿No notaste ningún tirón? **

**¿Nada? **

—**¿Qué? ¡No! No noté nada... **

—**Los Monos voladores son especialistas **

**en quitar objetos, ya os avisan de ello antes de **

**cada jornada —comentó Markus—. ¿Sabes lo **

**que eso supone? —miró a Candace con atención. **

**Terrence cogió a Candace del collar y la obligó a **

**mirarlo a los ojos. **

—**Lady Nala, tu aventura se acaba aquí — **

**aseguró. **

**No iba a permitir que Candace se metiera en esa **

**jaula con los Monos y las Crías de la Reina de las **

**Arañas. Ni hablar. Iba a eliminarla... pero, ¿cómo? **

**No tenía cartas de eliminación. **

—**Ni hablar —contestó ella muy digna. **

—**¿Me puedo entregar yo como amo? — **

**preguntó Terrence como última instancia—. Las **

**Crías podrían jugar conmigo. **

—**¡No! —protestó Candace sin hacer grandes **

**aspavientos, pero sí comportándose como una **

**falsa sumisa celosa. Que, por cierto, celosa lo **

**era. No dejaría a Terrence en manos de las amas. **

**Markus los estudiaba con muchísimo **

**interés. **

—**Podrías, King, si tuvieras una cartas witch **

**y te cambiaras el rol con ella —contestó el amo **

—**. Pero no tienes ninguna, me temo. **

—**No. **

—**Y ahora tampoco las puedes cambiar ni **

**hacer valer porque ya me has mostrado el cofre **

**con la carta elegida a usar. No tenéis otra salida **

**que jugar... —evidenció pasándose los dedos por **

**la cresta—. ¿Os rendís? **

**Terrence se fijó en los tatuajes que tenía en las **

**manos y en los antebrazos y se sorprendió al ver **

**lo que significaban. **

—**Por supuesto que no. No nos rendimos — **

**gruñó Candace—. Puedo hacerlo. —Podía, claro que **

**podía. Solo tenía que imaginarse que era Terrence **

**quien la tocaba y soportar el dolor y ya está... **

**¿No? **

—**Me niego. — Terrence se mostró inflexible. **

—**¿Sabes qué? —Markus detuvo la diatriba **

**de ambos—. Yo os puedo ofrecer otra **

**alternativa. **

**Y Terrence sabía cuál era. El Amo del Calabozo **

**podría dialogar con las Criaturas para que le **

**prestaran la presa. Pero las criaturas pedirían **

**algo a cambio. **

—**Me puedo quedar con tu sumisa, si tú **

**estás de acuerdo, y puedo dispensarle un trato **

**diferente al que le darían las Criaturas. **

**Terrence negó con la cabeza, pero Candace asintió **

**conforme. **

**Era una profesional; y si tenía que hacer **

**sacrificios de ese tipo, los haría. Se había **

**prometido a que no iba a decepcionar a nadie, y **

**menos a Leslie. Además, debía demostrar a Terrence **

**su valía como agente infiltrada. **

—**Acepto. **

—**No puedes aceptar si no hay consenso — **

**aseguró Terrence. **

—**La sumisa, que es quien recibe el trato, es **

**la última en decidir —señaló Markus—. Si ella **

**accede... **

—**Ella es mía. — Terrence dio un paso adelante y **

**con su actitud le dibujó la línea del límite al Amo **

**del Calabozo. **

—**En realidad, no sois una pareja que haya **

**firmado ningún contrato de participación; y es **

**por todos sabido que Lady Nala eliminó a **

**Mistress Pain, que sí tenía un contrato contigo. **

**Ahora mismo, entre vosotros no hay nada **

**firmado, y eso deja toda la potestad a la señorita. **

—**Markus sonrió duramente a Candace—. Si ella **

**accede a estar conmigo, negociaré con las **

**Criaturas y la utilizaré para saciar mis... —sonrió **

**como un lobo— apetitos. **

**Terrence tomó a Candace de la barbilla y negó **

**rotundamente con la cabeza. **

—**Voy a pronunciar el codeword. **

—**No eres tú quien debe hacerlo, sino la **

**sumisa —repuso Markus—. Ella sabe cuánto **

**puede soportar. Y, si te molesta como amo, haber **

**tenido más cuidado con vuestros objetos. **

—**¡Que no, King! —refutó ella con **

**vehemencia, retirando la cara de sus dedos de **

**acero. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa que **

**custodiaba Markus y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo **

—**: Acepto que te hagas cargo de mí. Soy la única **

**que decide esto. **

**El amo levantó las dos cejas a la vez y sus **

**ojos amatistas centellearon. **

—**Perfecto. No obstante, antes quiero **

**echarle un vistazo a la mercancía. **

**Candace apretó los dientes y se tragó la oleada **

**de frustración e impotencia que le recorrió. Ya **

**sabía que el torneo conllevaba riesgos, pero no **

**iba a permitir que Terrence la sobreprotegiera de ese **

**modo. Era una sumisa: estaba en ese papel y no **

**iban a llamar más la atención. **

—**Bien —contestó ella. **

**Markus alargó la mano y la tomó de la **

**cadena del collar. **

—**Bien. —Tiró levemente de ella e hizo que **

**la siguiera—: Vamos a la silla. Te voy a hacer una **

**revisión. **

**Terrence solo quería aplastarle la cresta a ese **

**amo y empezar a dar puñetazos. No podía **

**permitir eso. No podía... Pero habían cometido **

**un desliz con los objetos; no tenían cartas switch **

**ni tampoco cartas de eliminación para echarla del **

**torneo; ni mucho menos habían firmado un **

**contrato, porque Candace se había asegurado de no **

**darle ningún valor después de que se presentara **

**el día anterior y le retara. No había sido una **

**unión consensuada; al contrario, se había **

**producido casi por obligación. ¿Qué debía hacer? **

**Iba a vomitar si ese tipo tocaba a Candace delante de **

**todos. Candace se dio la vuelta y sonriendo con una **

**frialdad y una indiferencia pasmosa le murmuró: **

—**Si haces algo que me joda, King Lion, te **

**haré la vida imposible. Quiero llegar a la final, no **

**lo olvides. —Tenía que representar el papel de **

**dos amos unidos por las circunstancias. La gente **

**la conocía como Lady Nala, y era sabido por **

**todos que no se llevaban bien. Debía mantener **

**esa actitud. **

**Terrence interpretó: «Si intentas eliminarme o **

**hacer algo para que no pase por esto y me echas **

**del caso, te juro que nunca te lo perdonaré». **

**Lo peor era que, aunque fuera el amo en la **

**pareja, no tenía poder real sobre las decisiones **

**de Candace. Sin contrato, ni cláusulas, ni tampoco **

**una carta deedgeplay, eran una pareja sin límites. **

**Candace estaba en manos del amo, y si no **

**pronunciaba la maldita palabra de seguridad, él le **

**iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana. **

**Eran solo compañeros de juego, y ella **

**decidía lo que quería. **

**Mierda. Estaba perdido. **

**Markus habló con las Criaturas y liberó a las **

**tres sumisas que tenía en las jaulas para **

**ofrecérselas como tributo a cambio de Candace. Una **

**mujer por tres. **

**Los Monos accedieron sin problemas, **

**aunque a Sharon no le gustó la decisión. **

**Después de eso, el amo la guió caminando **

**por la arena y la llevó hasta una silla parecida a **

**las de ginecología, tuneada con colores negros y **

**almohadillas rojas en el reposapiernas, el **

**reposabrazos y en el respaldo. **

—**Siéntate —le ordenó Markus de manera **

**muy inquisitiva. **

—**Sí, doctor —contestó ella con sarcasmo. **


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 **

**«Sumisa no es la que **

**sufre más, sino la que más lo **

**desea». **

**Día 2 **

**«En teoría, solo debo abrirme de piernas así **

**ante mi ginecóloga», pensó Candace, apoyando **

**ambas piernas en los reposagemelos. **

**Pero no estaba en una consulta médica; **

**estaba realizando una fantasía performance del **

**Amo del Calabozo de Norland, Markus. **

**No quería mirar a Terrence, que seguía de pie, **

**tieso y tenso como una vara, al acecho, a punto **

**de saltar para desgarrar la yugular del otro macho **

**alfa. **

**Pero Candace lo hacía. Le miraba. **

**Para ella era nuevo ver esa expresión en su **

**compañero. Bueno, en realidad le venían de **

**nuevo muchas cosas; pero darse cuenta de que **

**sus decisiones influían emocionalmente en Terrence **

**le supuso un shock. Nunca hubiera creído tener **

**algún tipo de poder para cambiar su estado **

**anímico o para llamar su atención; ni mucho **

**menos para atraerlo. Pero si ese no era el rostro **

**de un hombre medio loco por saber que iban a **

**tocar algo que realmente le importaba, entonces, **

**¿qué lo era? **

**Sus ojos azules oscuros refulgían como una **

**señal de alarma; su barbilla estaba pétrea y dura, **

**como si masticara algo muy pesado; tan pesado **

**como aguantar una broma de mal gusto. Aquel **

**maravilloso cuerpo masculino en guardia. Dios, y **

**ella abierta de piernas en una silla de ginecología **

**que los de BDSM llamaban silla de castigo, o de **

**tortura, y la utilizaban para hacer incluso todo **

**tipo de inspecciones con instrumentos **

**ginecológicos de verdad. **

**Maravilloso, ¿verdad? Tenía ganas de chillar. **

**Markus le ataba los brazos con las correas **

**de piel del reposabrazos. Por favor, la iba a **

**inmovilizar. Inmovilizar de verdad. **

**La gente miraba en silencio, calmada por los **

**movimientos serenos y controlados de aquel amo **

**tan rudo y sexy. Parecía un maldito animal **

**salvaje. —¿Has estado alguna vez en una silla de **

**castigo? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos, con **

**voz susurrante. **

**Candace asintió, orgullosa de no haber estado **

**nunca. Si tenía que mentir lo haría, y sería **

**creíble. **

**Markus sonrió indulgente como si no **

**creyera su respuesta e inmovilizó sus gemelos **

**con las correas. Le pasó las manos por las **

**pantorrillas y ascendió por el interior de los **

**muslos. **

**Candace intentó alejarse de su cuerpo, hacer un **

**viaje astral de esos que decían que se podían **

**hacer... ¿No contaban que uno podía abandonar **

**conscientemente su cuerpo si se ejercitaba para **

**ello? «Vete. Sal. Sal. Vuela y ya te avisaré...», se **

**repetía a sí misma. Pero su alma y su conciencia **

**seguían ahí. **

**Las manos de Markus quemaban, ardían, y **

**no pudo evitar mirarlas... Manos tatuadas. Tenía **

**una calavera en cada dedo y un gato negro de ojos **

**amarillos reposaba estirado sobre el dorso de su **

**mano izquierda, con el cuerpo acomodado sobre **

**el antebrazo. Y en el dorso de la otra mano se **

**dibujaba una cruz cristiana inversa. **

**Candace frunció el ceño. **

**¿Tatuajes rusos? Una vez había leído el **

**lenguaje propio que los tatuajes tenían dentro de **

**la mafia rusa. Las calaveras en los dedos eran las **

**personas que había asesinado; el gato significaba **

**que era un ladrón y lo utilizaban como un **

**amuleto de buena suerte, dando entender que **

**actuaba solo. Y la cruz quería decir esclavitud, **

**subordinación y castigo. **

**Mientras pensaba en esas cosas, no se **

**percató de que Markus se arrodillaba entre sus **

**piernas abiertas y le subía la falda hasta **

**colocársela por encima de las caderas. No notó **

**sus dedos rozarla entre las piernas; ni cómo su **

**rostro se aproximaba a sus braguitas con **

**cremallera; ni tampoco cómo, después de largos **

**segundos, él se detenía. **

**Se paró. **

**Markus se había interrumpido. **

**Candace, que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, **

**percibió la tensión y la sorpresa en el cuerpo del **

**hombre y escuchó algo que él dijo en voz muy **

**baja y que la dejó perpleja. **

—**Lo suponía. Drugogo khameleona. **

**Candace abrió los ojos impactada y miró a **

**Markus de frente. Ella casi hablaba ruso, sabía **

**cuatro idiomas, y aunque el ruso no lo hablaba **

**perfectamente, sí que lo entendía muy bien. **

**Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y no **

**sabía cómo reaccionar. **

**«¿Ha dicho "otro camaleón"? ¿Otro?». **

**Increíblemente, Markus desató sus correas **

**y, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada, la ayudó a **

**levantarse de la silla, como un perfecto **

**caballero. Candace, insegura y todavía bajo el shock **

**de haber comprendido aquellas palabras, buscó a **

**Terrence con la mirada. **

—**Me quedo con Lady Nala durante el día de **

**hoy —decretó Markus—. Necesito una mesa. **

**¿Estás de acuerdo? —Sus ojos violetas esperaban **

**una contestación afirmativa. Le apretó los dedos **

**de la mano con complicidad. **

**Candace no sabía de donde venía aquella **

**conchabanza, pero sí que sabía que Markus podía **

**saber algo sobre Leslie. «Otro camaleón». **

**¿Cuántos camaleones podía haber en ese **

**torneo? ¿Cuánta gente tendría un camaleón **

**tatuado en su cuerpo? Y, lo más importante de **

**todo: Markus no había dudado en reconocer al **

**reptil correctamente y no llamarlo dragón de **

**Komodo, salamandra, lagarto o lagartija. **

**Terrence se pasó la mano por el pelo de corte **

**militar. El Amo del Calabozo podía llevarse a su **

**sumisa en caso de que no quisiera hacer uso de **

**ella públicamente. **

**De repente tenía acidez; se le iba a abrir una **

**úlcera del tamaño del agujero de la capa de **

**ozono. No iba a perder a Candace de vista y esperaba **

**que ella tuviera el tino de negarse o de **

**pronunciar de una puta vez la palabra de **

**seguridad. **

**Pero, para agravar más su amargura, Candace **

**levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes e **

**impresionados en él para asegurar, en pleno papel **

**de Lady Nala: **

—**Por supuesto. Estoy de acuerdo —repuso. **

—**¡No! — Terrence se cruzó en su camino y **

**observó el respingo y la contrariedad de Candace—. **

**¿Dónde la llevarás? —exigió saber. **

—**Eso es algo que solo nos concierne a tu **

**sumisa y a mí. Ella no se ha negado y eso me da **

**carta blanca para hacer cualquier cosa... **

—**Cualquier cosa no —aseguró Terrence. **

**Markus entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con **

**desdén. **

—**Cualquier cosa —afirmó Markus—. **

**Mientras ella no pronuncie la palabra de **

**seguridad, querrá decir que está dispuesta a estar **

**conmigo. ¿Lo estás? —le preguntó a la joven. **

**Candace tragó saliva. No quería molestar a Terrence **

**ni contrariarle, pero la misión comportaba esos **

**riesgos. No sabía lo que ese hombre ruso quería **

**de ella; pero estaba convencida de que él sí sabía **

**quién era ella. **

—**Sí. Lo estoy —contestó seca, dejándole **

**claro a Terrence que no se metiera. No podrían **

**hablar, pero cuando llegara le explicaría todo. **

—**Si tienes suerte y has recibido una carta **

**Invitación en el cofre, puedes esperarla en la **

**fiesta que se celebrará esta noche en la Plancha **

**del Mar. La llevaré ahí; a no ser que esta **

**deliciosa mujer —la repasó de arriba abajo con **

**hambre canina— desee pasar la noche conmigo. **

**Candace tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. **

**Desear no era la palabra que ella utilizaría, pero **

**representaba el papel de Lady Perversa, así que **

**no hizo ascos a su propuesta. **

—**Ahora, King, apártate —ordenó Markus. **

—**Puedo retarte a un duelo de caballeros — **

**aseguró, hablando en un tono que solo él pudiera **

**oír, echando mano de su último recurso. **

—**King —Candace le puso la mano en el pecho **

**y lo apartó un poco—, soy irresistible, pero no **

**soy propiedad tuya. Sin contrato, no hay posesión **

**ni normas que violar, ¿recuerdas? —Le guiñó un **

**ojo, pasándole el dedo índice por la barbilla. Ya **

**se imaginaba el cerebro de Terrence engranándose y **

**diciendo: «Eso se merece cincuenta azotes». **

—**Lo que tú digas, esclava —contestó Terrence **

**tomando la bolsa con las cartas entre sus manos y **

**quitándole las dos llaves que colgaban de su **

**cuello—. Pero más te vale aparecer en la Plancha **

**del Mar o te juro que voy a pelarte el trasero. **

**Terrence sonrió con frialdad, asintió y les dejó **

**pasar. ¿Qué mosca le habría picado a Candace? **

**¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así **

**delante de todos, la muy desvergonzada? ¿Y por **

**qué se comportaba de ese modo? ¿Acaso sabía **

**algo que él no sabía? **

**El público de la fortaleza y las Criaturas **

**abuchearon a Markus, pues querían acción. Pero **

**Markus no les dio ese gusto. Sacó a las tres **

**sumisas que tenía en la jaula y, para que se **

**callaran, las entregó a las Criaturas y, a cambio, **

**metió a Candace en el armazón, como si fuera un **

**pajarillo inofensivo. **

**Candace se sentó en la jaula y esperó **

**pacientemente a que Markus la sacara de allí y la **

**llevase donde fuera que la llevara; mientras, **

**soportaba la mirada acusadora e inquisitiva de **

**Terrence, que estaba de todo, menos conforme con la **

**situación. **

**Y, mientras tanto, las demás parejas **

**presentaban sus cofres y sus cartas al Amo del **

**Calabozo. Candace y Lion estaban tan concentrados **

**en desafiarse el uno al otro, que ninguno de los **

**dos puso atención en el siguiente movimiento **

**que cambiaría el rumbo del torneo. **

**Tigretón acababa de eliminar a Miss Louise **

**Sophiestication del concurso aprovechando la **

**carta Eliminación que le había tocado por **

**segunda vez consecutiva. De este modo, el **

**sumiso se erigía como único juguete del Ama **

**Thelma. **

**Sophiestication no se lo podía creer; pero **

**aceptó humillada aquel inesperado derrotero que **

**había tomado su participación en el torneo. **

**Su aventura en Dragones y Mazmorras DS **

**se había acabado. **

**Saint John **

**Terrence cruzó la distancia desde Water Islands **

**a Saint John a una velocidad de vértigo. El Amo **

**del Calabozo se había llevado a su compañera en **

**la misión. Obviamente, sabía que no le iba a hacer **

**nada malo, que ella estaba relativamente a salvo; **

**pero no quería pensar en lo que Candace podría **

**experimentar en sus manos. Ese tipo estaba lleno **

**de tatuajes de la mafia rusa. Él también se había **

**dado cuenta... ¿Por qué? **

**¿Por qué Candace había procedido de aquel **

**modo? **

**Dios, debía llegar rápido al hotel y llamar al **

**equipo estación base. Por suerte, Candace tenía una **

**cámara integrada en el collar; así que ellos **

**podrían controlar en todo momento su posición **

**exacta y su situación. **

**Estaba sudando de los nervios que tenía. **

**Al llegar a Saint John, la isla en la que se **

**iban a hospedar, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de **

**las diferencias entre Saint Thomas, en la que **

**habían estado los dos últimos días, y en la que **

**iban a descansar durante los próximos dos días. **

**Después de la etapa del torneo, todos los **

**participantes debían movilizarse al Westin St **

**John, en Bay Cruz. **

**Saint John era una isla más pequeña, **

**paradisíaca, llena de retiros naturales, paisajes **

**vírgenes y aguas limpias y cristalinas. Los **

**resorts y los hoteles que poblaban la isla se **

**mezclaban con el paisaje y no alteraban su **

**armonía. La bahía, repleta de pequeños yates **

**privados, presentaba una visión inmejorable, **

**única y bucólica. **

**Dejó la moto acuática en la orilla de la bahía **

**en la que se hallaba el majestuoso resort con **

**villas tropicales y corrió hasta la recepción del **

**hotel. Después de dar su nombre como amo y **

**mostrar su pulsera, que pasaron por un datafono, **

**los recepcionistas confirmaron sus datos y, muy **

**solícitos, le dieron la llave de la habitación que **

**debía ocupar con Lady Nala pero que disfrutaría **

**solo, por el momento: la Marina Suite Master **

**Bedroom del resort principal y con increíbles **

**vistas a la impresionante piscina y al jardín **

**botánico. **

**Lion no se interesó ni por la decoración de **

**la habitación ni por nada que no fuera meterse en **

**la ducha con hidromasaje, dejar correr el agua al **

**máximo, poner la música a tope y llamar al **

**equipo estación base con su HTC. **

—**Jimmy —contestó una voz al otro lado de **

**la línea. **

—**Joder, se han llevado a Candace —dijo Terrence. **

—**Lo hemos visto —afirmó serio—. **

**Tenemos conectada su cámara pero no se ve **

**nada, está completamente a oscuras. Estamos **

**intentando reconocer el rostro del tipo con **

**cresta. **

—**Se hace llamar Markus —informó Terrence **

**frotándose la cara con la mano, sentado sobre el **

**inodoro. **

—**No le puede hacer nada. Lo sabes, ¿no? **

**Ese tipo está dentro del torneo y todo el mundo **

**sabe que Candace ha accedido a irse con él. La **

**devolverán y... **

—**Ya, gracias —le cortó Terrence secamente. **

**Pero eso no le tranquilizaba—. Tenía tatuajes de **

**la mafia rusa. Mira a ver si lo encuentras en los **

**bancos de identificación de las cárceles **

**soviéticas. Ese tipo ha estado preso; sino, no **

**tendría esos tatuajes. **

—**Lo estamos buscando. En cuanto sepa **

**algo te lo diré. Hemos mandado a analizar los **

**restos de saliva y popper que conseguiste la **

**noche anterior. **

—**¿Y bien? **

—**Han modificado la droga. Sigue habiendo **

**cocaína pero han equilibrado las cantidades lo **

**suficiente como para que no provoque choques **

**anafilácticos. La han estabilizado. **

**Si habían creado una droga de diseño **

**estable, no tardaría en venderse por los círculos **

**de interés. **

—**Si hay una red de narcotráfico detrás, no **

**tardarán en promoverla y comercializarla — **

**explicó Jimmy. **

—**¿Y del ADN de la chica? **

—**Nada, tío. Es gente nula. No existe. Está **

**fuera del sistema. No la podemos identificar; **

**además al ir con máscara no podemos **

**reconocerla con el programa de identificación **

**facial ni encontrar similitudes. **

—**Entiendo —exhaló descansando la **

**espalda en la pared y cerrando los ojos frustrado **

—**. Llámame en cuanto averigües algo de **

**Markus. Y avísame cuando la cámara de Candace **

**esté activa. **

—**Eso haremos. **

**Terrence colgó y apoyó los codos en sus **

**rodillas para sepultar la cara entre sus manos. **

—**Mierda, Candace —gruñó frustrado—. ¿Qué **

**coño has hecho? **

**Los amos se tomaban muy a pecho su **

**trabajo y su papel y escenificaban muy bien sus **

**acciones. Markus había cubierto su cabeza con **

**una bolsa de tela negra, y Candace no veía nada. **

**Sabía que la habían llevado en yate a algún **

**lugar; y después, todavía a oscuras, la habían **

**subido a un coche que se desplazó por un camino **

**ascendente hasta llegar al lugar en el que ahora se **

**encontraban. **

**Bajo sus pies notaba la grava arenosa. **

—**Ya hemos llegado. Sube tres escalones; **

**eso es —pidió Markus tomándola con seguridad **

**del brazo para ayudarla. **

—**¿Puedo preguntar donde estamos, señor? **

—**No. Los muebles no hablan —murmuró **

**escueto—. Están presentes y solo escuchan. Así **

**que cállate y no abras la boca más. **

**Candace quiso leer un mensaje entre líneas. **

**Markus se la había llevado con la excusa de que **

**necesitaba una mesa. Había juegos de **

**dominación y sumisión en los que los sumisos se **

**prestaban a hacer el rol de mueble; y solía ser, **

**generalmente una mesa, en la que servir comidas, **

**apoyar platos y bebidas o, incluso, ejercer como **

**reposapiés. Si lo hacía, no debía moverse para **

**que no cayera nada al suelo, o podría ganarse un **

**castigo. **

—**Te voy a poner un traje bien ajustado de **

**cuerpo entero hecho con rubber. **

**El rubber era una especie de polímero **

**artificial parecido a goma negra y encuerada que **

**se utilizaba especialmente en las ropas de **

**tendencia fetichista. **

**Ella asintió y permaneció en silencio. **

**Aguantó que él la desnudara, que la bañara y **

**la enjabonara. Le quitó el collar de sumisa y las **

**pulseras en las que guardaba los micros, y pasó **

**las manos con cuidado por las marcas, cada vez **

**menos rojas, del látigo violento de Billy Bob. **

—**Ese amo tuyo... No es un buen amo. **

**«Esas marcas no me las hizo un amo. Me las **

**hizo un sádico maltratador», tuvo ganas de **

**decirle, pero le había ordenado que se callara. **

**La trataba de un modo tan impersonal que le **

**ponía la piel de gallina; como si en realidad fuera **

**un objeto y no una persona. Como si fuera un **

**maldito mueble. **

**Después, le puso crema por todo el cuerpo, **

**una crema especial para utilizar aquella prenda **

**rubber tipo buzo de cuerpo entero, y la vistió **

**como si fuera una niña pequeña que no supiera **

**hacerlo. **

**Candace tenía miedo. El corazón se le iba a **

**salir del pecho. Pero Markus no estaba actuando **

**de un modo demasiado ofensivo ni pervertido. **

**Simplemente hacía su trabajo, metódico y **

**competente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a **

**hacer aquello todos los días. Seguramente, si era **

**un amo, lo estaba. ¿Pero qué tipo de amo era? **

**¿Qué perfil seguía? Candace sabía que no había un **

**solo amo igual, pero sí que tenían algunos **

**patrones de comportamientos más marcados y **

**parecidos. **

**Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. ¿Cuánto había **

**pasado desde que la sacaron de la jaula y se la **

**llevaron? **

**Markus la sentó en una butaca, la peinó y le **

**desenredó el pelo para, después, retirarle todo el **

**flequillo de la cara y hacerle una cola alta. **

—**Vamos, está a punto de llegar. **

**¿Quién? ¿Quién estaba a punto de llegar? **

**Markus se la llevó del baño y le hizo **

**caminar a través de varios pasillos. Continuaba **

**llevando la cinta en los ojos y no veía nada. En **

**esa casa había aire acondicionado, porque la **

**temperatura era fresca y liviana, nada que ver con **

**la humedad exterior. **

—**Ponte aquí, a cuatro patas. **

**La ayudó a arrodillarse. **

—**No quiero que te muevas para nada. No **

**quiero que hables. Eres una mesa. Las criadas **

**dispondrán las cosas sobre ti. **

**Candace apoyó las palmas sudorosas de las **

**manos en el suelo frío. Permaneció en silencio y **

**se tensó cuando, al cabo del rato, notó que **

**empezaban a apoyar vasos y platos en su espalda. **

**¿Quiénes eran las criadas? **

**Escuchaba sus pasos alrededor de ella. **

**Llevaban tacones; y se las imaginó vestidas con **

**arneses tipo gladiador, medio desnudas, sirviendo **

**copas a los amos. Se le estaba revolviendo el **

**estómago. **

**El timbre de la casa sonó. **

—**Ya está aquí —murmuró en ruso. Markus **

**se acercó a ella y le dijo—: Recuerda, esclava. **

**Los muebles están presentes; ni se mueven ni **

**hablan, solo escuchan. Aguanta la posición todo **

**lo que puedas; y no reacciones ante lo que pueda **

**hacerte porque, como se caiga una sola copa, te **

**desnudo y te azoto hasta que te desmayes. **

**Candace se estremeció y tragó saliva. Quería **

**echarse a llorar pero, a la vez, sentía una **

**curiosidad innata ante lo que se avecinaba. **

**¿Quién era Markus? ¿Por qué la había traído **

**a ese lugar? **

**Lo sabría en cualquier momento. **

—**Zdras-tvuy-tye, Belikhov —dijo Markus **

**en ruso. **

**Candace supo que estaba dando la bienvenida a **

**un tal Belikhov. **

**Los pasos de los dos hombres se **

**aproximaron hasta donde ella estaba ejerciendo **

**su rol de mesa, y escuchó cómo tomaban asiento **

**alrededor de ella. La conversación que tuvo lugar **

**entonces fue toda en ruso. **

—**Bonita mesa —dijo el tal Belikhov **

**pasando la mano por la nalga de Candace. **

**La joven apretó los dientes, pero no osó a **

**mover un solo músculo. «No me toques, hijo de **

**perra». **

—**Gracias; la he adquirido hoy mismo — **

**repuso Markus—. ¿Qué te apetece tomar? **

—**Coñac con hielo, por favor. **

**Al momento, Candace notó cómo una de las **

**criadas depositaba el hielo tintineante y llenaba la **

**copa vacía de su espalda. **

—**Estas islas son muy húmedas —observó **

**Belikhov. **

—**Sí, lo son. ¿Has traído mi dinero? — **

**preguntó Markus sin rodeos. El otro hombre se **

**echó a reír y dejó algo encima del sacro de Candace. **

—**Aquí lo tienes. **

**El peso desapareció, señal de que el amo **

**había tomado el sobre. —¿No lo vas a contar? **

—**Me fío de ellos. Ellos se fían de mis **

**servicios. **

—**Les encanta cómo las domas, eres uno de **

**los mejores. Haces que aguanten, que duren... **

**Los señores de la vieja guardia desean eso para **

**sus menesteres y su noche de Walpurgis. Y lo **

**mejor de ti es que no te cuestionas para qué las **

**domas. **

**¿Los señores de la vieja guardia? ¿La Old **

**Guard? ¿La noche de Walpurgis? ¿Qué? ¿De qué **

**iba eso? **

—**Soy un amo y me gusta disciplinar. No me **

**meto en los fines de los juegos de los Villanos y **

**sus particulares prácticas. —murmuró Markus. **

**Hubo un silencio. Silencio que aprovechó **

**Candace para tomar nota. ¿Markus estaba adoptando **

**un papel de hombre sin alma? ¿De mercenario? **

**La Old Guard era la vieja guardia del **

**sadomasoquismo, formada, mayoritariamente, **

**por parejas homosexuales. Eran amos que no **

**creían en el BDSM como un juego. Solo lo **

**consideraban como una manera de castigar, de **

**vivir. Esos activistas no creían en el edgeplay, en **

**los límites de acción de las parejas, y se **

**inclinaban siempre por las relaciones de **

**metaconsenso en las que solo el dominante **

**decidía cuándo detener las sesiones de castigo. **

**Eran muy radicales y duros en sus acciones. **

**A principios de los noventa nació la New **

**Guard, que abría la posibilidad de poner límites **

**entre parejas, de aceptar a aquellos amos y **

**sumisas que solo jugaban, y se abrieron a la **

**figura switch, que podía actuar como amo y **

**sumisa. La palabra de seguridad tomó vital **

**importancia a partir de entonces. **

**Candace acababa de descubrir, gracias a **

**Markus, que los villanos eran miembros de la Old **

**Guard. **

**¿Sabría él que lo estaba entendiendo todo? **

**Le corroía la incertidumbre. Al parecer, Markus **

**hacía domas a sumisas para que luego fueran **

**entregadas a los Villanos. **

—**La otra noche, en el castillo de **

**Barbanegra, mis esclavas se comportaron muy **

**bien. **

—**Eso dijo el señor Venger. De hecho, ya **

**sabes que tiene a Sombra espía observando todo **

**el torneo e informándonos de todo lo que **

**acontece entre bambalinas. **

**Sombra espía era el subordinado de Venger. **

**Su mano derecha. En la serie de dibujos **

**animados, Sombra espía era el chivato y el que **

**avisaba a Venger de todos los movimientos de **

**los protagonistas con anticipación. ¿Así que los **

**villanos tenían a un infiltrado? ¿Quién era **

**Sombra? **

—**De hecho, les placería tener a esta mesa **

**durante la noche de Walpurgis. **

—**La noche de Walpurgis es el **

**acontecimiento privado de los Villanos al margen **

**del torneo —aseguró Markus—. Si quieren a **

**Lady Nala para entonces, tendrán que **

**convencerla. Hoy está aquí porque han cometido **

**un error; pero Lady Nala y su amo llegarán a la **

**final. **

—**Bien —asintió Belikhov—. Será **

**suficiente para que ellos la inviten. Pero, ¿no **

**podría llegar en calidad de una de tus sumisas? **

—**No. No en este caso. Lady Nala ya es un **

**participante oficial, todos la conocen. Y... Su **

**amo es muy respetado en el ambiente. **

—**Mmm... bueno, todo es posible. Les **

**placería tener a una como ella, con este pelo rubio **

**tan rico y lleno de vida —amarró su coleta y tiró **

**de ella—. Ya conoces los gustos fetichistas de **

**esos amos... **

—**Todos tenemos gustos fetichistas. **

—**Supongo que sí. **

**Candace escuchó cómo Belikhov daba vueltas a **

**la copa de su coñac y los hielos chocaban contra **

**el cristal. **

—**Quedan dos noches para Walpurgis. **

**Recogeré a tus chicas mañana al anochecer. **

**Nuestras cuentas estarán saldadas para entonces. **

**«La noche de Walpurgis se celebrará **

**después de finalizar el torneo», pensó Candace. **

—**¿Celebrarán su evento en las islas? — **

**preguntó Markus. **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Ya habéis hecho el pago a los demás? **

—**Sí. Esta noche recibiréis más popper para **

**las sumisas en la fiesta privada. Keon os acercará **

**el paquete, recién salido del horno, al **

**restaurante. Vendrá en un quad MGM rojo. **

—**¿Keon? ¿El inventor de la hibridación del **

**popper? Qué honor... **

—**Lo es. **

**Bueno, bueno... Por puntos: La noche de **

**Walpurgis sería un evento privado entre los **

**Villanos y las sumisas que adiestraban los amos **

**como Markus. Keon era el creador del popper, y **

**si decían que recién había salido del horno, **

**quería decir que tenían una pequeña fábrica en la **

**que elaboraban la droga dentro de las islas. **

**¿Dónde? **

—**¿Puedo echar un vistazo a la mercancía? **

—**preguntó Belikhov. **

—**Por supuesto, están en el sótano. **

**Una hora después, Candace tenía agujetas en los **

**muslos, dolor de espalda, sudaba profusamente y **

**le dolían las rodillas y las palmas de las manos; **

**pero nada de eso era tan importante como saber **

**que había presenciado una conversación esencial **

**para la resolución del caso. **

**No dejaba de pensar en la «mercancía» que **

**Markus tenía abajo en el sótano. ¿Eran las **

**mujeres que él entrenaba? ¿De dónde eran? **

**¿Consentían o no consentían? ¿Estaban **

**desaparecidas en sus respectivos países o no? **

**¿Hasta dónde estaba metido el de la cresta en **

**todo aquel turbio negocio? ¿Y dónde estaba **

**Leslie? **

**«Que alguien me saque este maldito traje o **

**moriré de un colapso». **

**La misma puerta por la que habían **

**desaparecido Markus y Belikhov se abrió de **

**nuevo. Los dos hombres seguían hablando con **

**creciente respeto. Nunca diría que eran **

**camaradas, pero sí que medían las palabras entre **

**ellos. **

**Sintió una mano en la nalga, que la frotaba **

**en círculos y se oyó una sonrisa ronca y **

**repugnante. **

—**Esta chica es muy guapa. No hay ninguna **

**con el pelo así. Los Villanos ya han expresado su **

**deseo de tenerla. Haz lo posible por conseguirla. **

**«Cerdo, quítame las manos de encima». **

—**Si llega a la final, la tendrán. Aun así, me **

**da la sensación de que su amo no la deja jugar **

**con nadie. **

—**Eso no es problema. El que den consenso **

**o no lo den, nunca lo fue. Son las normas de la **

**vieja guardia. Lo que quieren, lo toman. **

—**Lo sé. **

—**Entonces, camarada. Me voy. Ha sido un **

**placer hacer negocios contigo. Bolshoe spasibo. **

—**Pazhalsta. De nada. **

**Candace respiró más tranquila cuando Belikhov **

**se fue. Pero, de repente, el recuerdo de lo que **

**estaba haciendo allí la golpeó. **

**¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora **

**Markus con ella? ¿Dónde estaban las chicas? **

**¿Por qué la había traído allí? Dudaba de que solo **

**fuera por un instinto fetichista. **

**Sintió cómo el amo le retiraba los vasos y **

**los platos de pica pica de la espalda. Después, la **

**tomó por los codos y la ayudó a levantarse. Iba **

**descalza, y la guió a través del exterior de la casa. **

**Las plantas de sus pies caminaron por encima de **

**varias superficies. Césped, gres frío, parqué, **

**madera... Al parecer, era una casa inmensa con **

**varios ambientes. **

**Escuchó el sonido de una puerta automática **

**al abrirse. **

**Y, después, un silencio brutal y **

**espeluznante. **

—**Espera aquí —le ordenó. **

**Ella quedó de pie, a solas. Perdida y **

**desorientada durante una eternidad. Estaba bajo **

**tierra y olía a humedad. **

**Se oyó el sonido de otra puerta al abrirse y **

**cerrarse, y entonces, a los pasos de Markus se le **

**añadieron unos más ligeros. **

**Joder, había otro hombre con él. **

**Apretó los dientes para abortar el grito que **

**amenazaba con salir de su garganta. No podía **

**hablar; era un puto mueble y tenía que respetar el **

**rol. **

**Pero, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué pretendía **

**Markus? **

**De repente, sintió unas manos gentiles en la **

**cara, suaves y tibias que le desataban la venda **

**negra de sus ojos. **

**Candace inhaló profundamente. Olía a... **

**Las cariñosas manos le devolvieron la visión **

**y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con unas **

**facciones muy parecidas a las suyas, una **

**expresión más serena de ojos grises, hoyuelo en **

**la barbilla y un pelo largo liso y negro azulado **

**como el azabache. **

**Candace parpadeó. **

**La otra chica también lo hizo y sonrió **

**dándole un sosiego a su alma que no sentía desde **

**hacía días. **

**No supo quién abrazó a quién primero; solo **

**entendió que estaba entre los brazos de su **

**hermana mayor. **

**Leslie. **

**###########**

**«En una sesión, el amo **

**es un demonio y, también, un **

**ángel». **

**Candace estaba sollozando sobre el hombro de **

**su hermana, más alta que ella. Leslie la mecía y **

**le susurraba que estaba bien, que estaba bien... **

**Markus se limitó a apoyarse en la pared y **

**estudiar el cariño que se profesaban las dos **

**mujeres, que eran tan parecidas y a la vez tan **

**distintas. **

—**¿Qué demonios...? —susurró Leslie con **

**voz un poco más grave que la de Candace—. ¿Qué **

**haces aquí, por el amor de Dios? —La apartó **

**para verla bien y limpiarle las lágrimas, **

**repasando su atuendo y haciendo un gesto de **

**dolor al ver cómo iba vestida—. Candace... No lo **

**comprendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a **

**abrazarla con fuerza—. Tú no debes estar aquí... **

**Debes irte. **

—**¿Les-Leslie? —preguntó Candace en shock, **

**mirando a Markus y a su hermana **

**alternativamente—. ¿Qué...? ¿Estás bien? —La **

**besó y volvió a sumergirse en el calor de su **

**hermana, que siempre había cuidado de ella y **

**que, incluso en esos momentos, seguía **

**haciéndolo—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién es **

**este? —miró a Markus con desconfianza para **

**recriminarle—: ¿Pero, y tú, cómo...? ¿Cómo **

**sabías que...? —Las palabras se atropellaban unas **

**con otras y no sabía cómo ordenarlas?—. ¿Sabes **

**quién soy? **

**Leslie tomó a Candace del rostro y la centró en **

**ella. **

—**Candace, escúchame. Yo hago las preguntas y **

**tú respondes. Y después intercambiamos los **

**papeles, sino esto no va a funcionar. **

—**¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por **

**ti?! —La empujó enfadada con ella—. ¡¿Lo **

**sabes?! **

**Leslie asintió comprendiendo el **

**desasosiego de su hermana. —Lo sé. Pero no **

**puedo tener contacto con el exterior. **

—**¡Podías haberlo hecho y...! **

—**Candace, no. —Le puso las manos sobre los **

**hombros—. Escúchame. ¡Tú eres la que me tiene **

**que contestar qué coño hace aquí! ¡¿Qué mierda **

**estás haciendo así vestida?! Me vas a responder a **

**todas y cada una de mis preguntas. **

—**No me vas a interrogar como si fuera una **

**rehén, pedazo de perra. Esto no funciona así... **

—**Escucha a tu hermana —ordenó Markus, **

**con voz impasible. **

—**¡Tú te callas, punk mafioso! —Le señaló **

**con un dedo. Estaba histérica; y su vena histérica **

**propulsaba su vena macarra; y su vena macarra le **

**hacía comportarse como una pandillera—. **

**¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Sabes **

**que lo entiendo todo? ¡Hablo ruso! **

—**Ya lo sabe —contestó Leslie—. Por eso **

**te ha invitado: para que escuches la conversación **

**con Belikhov. Le he hablado de mi hermana, Candace **

**Andry, cariño. —Su rostro reflejaba un **

**profundo orgullo hacia ella—. Sabe que tienes un **

**camaleón exacto al mío tatuado en el interior de **

**tu muslo, solo que en el lado contrario. Sabe que **

**eres policía y que este año quieres hacer las **

**pruebas para acceder al FBI. ¿Cómo has sabido **

**que era ella? —le preguntó al ruso. **

**Markus se cruzó de brazos y la miró de **

**arriba abajo. **

—**Tenéis un parecido muy... turbador — **

**contestó sin mover un músculo de su apuesta **

**cara—. En cuanto te he visto, me has recordado a **

**Leslie. Pero, para asegurarme, he querido hacerte **

**un chequeo. **

**Leslie dio un respingo y miró al amo ruso **

**por encima del hombro, perdonándole la vida. **

—**No toques a mi hermana, Markus. **

—**No lo he hecho; solo me he puesto en el **

**papel —contestó serio. **

**Candace frunció el ceño, desviando los ojos del **

**uno al otro. Se sentía como si hubiera tomado un **

**psicotrópico que le hacía delirar. **

—**¿Podemos ir a otro lugar a hablar? — **

**preguntó Candace temblando todavía de la **

**impresión. Estaba en un pasillo revestido de **

**cemento, con solo unos pocos fluorescentes **

**colgados del techo, y le venían a la mente **

**destellos de Saw. **

—**Vamos a la sala contigua, agente Andry **

—**le dijo Markus a Leslie. Ella asintió y pasó un **

**brazo por encima del hombro de Candace, **

**cobijándola y tranquilizándola, como siempre **

**había hecho. **

—**Markus me ha explicado que estás en el **

**torneo como Lady Nala —le dijo Leslie mientras **

**servía unos granizados de café de la máquina **

**dispensadora. **

**La sala en la que se encontraban parecía un **

**pequeño spa. Toda recubierta de madera, con **

**sauna, jacuzzi y unas tumbonas para relajarse y **

**disfrutar de la música ambiental, repleta de **

**sonidos tropicales y naturales propios de la selva. **

**Se habían sentado alrededor de una mesa de **

**mimbre con dos pufs y dos sillones para **

**acomodarse. **

—**Cuéntame todo desde el principio, Candace **

—**pidió la morena—; y, después, yo te lo contaré **

**todo a ti. **

**Candace tomó el vaso helado entre sus **

**temblorosas manos y asintió, explicándole entre **

**sorbo y sorbo todo lo sucedido. Tardó lo suyo en **

**narrarle los acontecimientos; pero lo hizo sin **

**dejar un solo cabo suelto. **

—**Entonces, después de todo mi **

**entrenamiento, Terrence decidió apartarme del caso. **

**Y yo me negué; aproveché la baja de Karen para **

**entrar con Nick como su ama. Pero no tengo **

**espíritu dominante, tú lo sabes, y no iba a durar **

**nada con ese rol. Así que pacté con Nick un **

**cambio de pareja para quedarme con Terrence y **

**seguir juntos en el torneo. Tuve la suerte de dar **

**con una carta Eliminación y eché a Mistress **

**Pain, que era la pareja de Granchester. Y yo me **

**quedé con él. Y ahora, estamos juntos como **

**pareja de... juegos. Sin embargo, hoy, los Monos **

**voladores nos han robado las cartas y los objetos, **

**y yo debía caer en las manos de las criaturas; **

**pero el Pájaro Loco —señaló a Markus con la **

**barbilla— ha intervenido y me ha reclamado. **

—**Lo he hecho porque, enseguida, he visto **

**quién eras. Leslie no me había dicho nada de que **

**ibas a entrar en el torneo... **

—**¡Es que yo ni lo sabía! —protestó Leslie **

**mirándolo enervada—. No me puedo creer que **

**Montgomery haya accedido a ponerla en peligro **

**de este modo. ¿En qué estaban pensando? **

—**Tu hermana y tú os parecéis —observó **

**Markus—; era cuestión de horas que los Villanos **

**se fijaran en ella. La han elegido por su perfil, **

**porque saben que es el que atrae a los villanos. **

**Piel pálida, ojos claros, pelo largo... **

—**Y por mi capacidad, ¿no? —refunfuñó **

**Candace ofendida. **

—**Obvio —dijo Leslie. No quería molestar **

**a su hermana, pero había diferencias entre ellas **

**como, por ejemplo, el tiempo y la preparación **

**del caso que habían dedicado a la hora de entrar **

—**. Pero yo tuve tres meses para hacerme a la **

**idea de lo que debía hacer. Ella solo ha tenido **

**cinco miserables días —gruñó Leslie pasándose **

**las manos por la cara—. ¡Y Terrence no se negó! ¡Le **

**mataré! **

— **Terrence se ofreció a disciplinarme — **

**contestó Candace—. Y, bueno, yo he aceptado. Ha **

**sido un convenio colectivo y consensuado. Ya **

**tenemos dos llaves; nos falta una más. **

**Accederemos a la final y por fin sabremos **

**quiénes son los Villanos, y los cogeremos con **

**las manos en la masa. **

—**Pero eso no os garantizará nada — **

**murmuró Markus con soberbia—. ¿O acaso **

**creéis que los Villanos van a actuar dentro del **

**torneo? Lo harán después, no son tan estúpidos **

**como para exponerse públicamente. Se les fue la **

**mano hace quince meses, en su primer torneo; **

**cometieron errores y hubo gente que murió por **

**el uso de las drogas afrodisíacas. Esta vez, el **

**torneo durará muchos menos días; y lo han **

**ubicado en unas islas fáciles de controlar y **

**manipular. No se les escapará nada de las manos. **

**Así que, si quieres saber quiénes son, tendrás que **

**arder con ellos en la noche de Walpurgis. Todas **

**las sumisas que yo he preparado están destinadas **

**al entretenimiento de todos los participantes; **

**pero después son única y exclusivamente para el **

**uso de los Villanos en esa fecha. **

—**¿Pero quiénes son los Villanos? —Candace **

**estaba frustrada y le dolía la cabeza. **

—**Por lo que sabemos, o creemos intuir, **

**son gente de mucho poder económico —aseguró **

**Leslie—, con un comportamiento elitista y **

**sectario. La verdad es que no sabemos qué es con **

**exactitud lo que hacen con los sumisos que **

**reclutan. No sabemos si los venden a otras **

**personas y negocian con ellos, si los prostituyen **

**o si los preparan para prácticas más bien sádicas. **

**Por eso estoy con Markus... Mi misión ahora es **

**conjunta; y va más allá del torneo de Dragones y **

**Mazmorras edición DS. **

—**¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que conjunta? —Se giró **

**para encarar al ruso—. ¿Tú sabes quiénes son? — **

**exhaló—. ¿Quién eres, Markus? —Entrelazó los **

**dedos de las manos y lo miró de frente—. ¿Y qué **

**estás haciendo con mi hermana? **

—**Creo que eso es algo que debes contestar **

**t ú , printsessa —Dirigió una mirada violeta y **

**desafiante a Leslie. **

**Leslie movió la cabeza de modo afirmativo. **

—**De acuerdo —sus ojos grises se **

**entristecieron—. Hace apenas dos semanas, Clint **

**y yo estábamos en un local de BDSM de Nueva **

**York. Acudimos a la cita que se preparó a través **

**del foro rol. Sabíamos que la Reina de las Arañas **

**iba a asistir, y queríamos ver si hacía nuevas **

**invitaciones personales para el torneo. Yo ya la **

**tenía. Pero cuanta más gente conociéramos y **

**más controlados tuviéramos a los participantes, **

**mejor nos llevaríamos con ellos y más fácil sería **

**jugar en el torneo y aliarnos en el momento **

**correcto. Solo era una visita rutinaria para **

**nosotros. Pero, en realidad, se trató de una **

**encerrona. Los Villanos me querían para ellos, **

**para formar parte de su particular harén sumiso. **

**Esa noche —recordó mirando al frente, con los **

**ojos ligeramente dilatados—, recuerdo que pedí **

**un gin-tonic al barman del club. Íbamos a hacer **

**una pequeña performance, a jugar con más **

**parejas esperando la llegada de la Reina de las **

**Arañas. Pero nunca llegó. **

—**Según me dijeron —explicó Candace muy **

**atenta a sus palabras—, Sharon llegó mucho antes **

**de la hora prevista; hizo una visita relámpago y se **

**fue. **

**Leslie asintió y se frotó la barbilla. **

—**Bueno... La cuestión es que mi bebida **

**tenía algo que me dejó fuera de juego. Lo último **

**que recuerdo fue que me metí en el baño para **

**refrescarme y mojarme la cara; y ahí perdí el **

**conocimiento. No... no recuerdo nada más. La **

**primera imagen que me viene a la mente es el **

**rostro de Markus hablándome en ruso. **

—**¡¿Tú la secuestraste?! —Candace se levantó **

**del puf de mimbre y encaró a Markus con los **

**puños apretados. **

—**No. Yo no lo hice —aseguró Markus, con **

**toda la calma del mundo—. A mí me traen a las **

**mujeres para que las prepare y les haga la doma. **

**Tu hermana fue una de ellas. **

**Candace se pasó las manos por la cola y le pidió **

**a Leslie: **

—**Hazme un favor. Desabróchame un poco **

**este traje. Me estoy asfixiando. **

**Leslie le bajó la cremallera hasta la mitad de **

**la espalda y Candace exhaló. **

—**Me drogaron, Candace —continuó Leslie—. **

**Me sacaron del local y me entregaron a Markus **

**para que me preparara para los villanos. Pero **

**cuando abrí los ojos y escuché sus palabras en **

**ruso diciéndome que «lamentaba mi situación y **

**que me ayudaría para que al final no me sucediera **

**nada» yo le contesté también en su idioma **

**diciéndole que «era él quien tenía que cuidarse **

**sus espaldas». —Markus sonrió y miró hacia otro **

**lado, feliz y cómodo con ese recuerdo—. Él se **

**quedó impactado al ver que yo hablaba su lengua. **

—**Lo hablamos las dos, ¿sabes? —le dijo **

**petulante al ruso—. No nos preguntes por qué — **

**murmuró. **

—**Ya lo sabe, Candace. Le dije que tú y yo **

**crecimos de un modo diferente al de los demás **

**críos. Nos gustaban otro tipo de cosas y leíamos **

**historias de espionaje. Nuestra ídolo es María L. **

**Ricci la agente especial de Contrainteligencia del **

**FBI. **

—**Soñabais con ser espías —añadió Markus **

—**, y con jugar a infiltraros en la KGB, tal y **

**como los espías rusos habían hecho en vuestro **

**país —asintió riéndose de ellas—. Por eso **

**aprendisteis ruso. **

—**Y español, y francés —repuso Candace **

**dejando claras sus habilidades—. ¿Y qué pasó **

**cuando replicaste a Markus, Les? **

—**Observé sus tatuajes y le dije que no **

**entendía lo que hacía un ex-convicto ruso como **

**amo. Entonces, Markus comprendió que yo no **

**era una sumisa corriente. Él me preguntó, en **

**clave, si tenía leyenda; me tanteó. Y yo, **

**impresionada por aquella revelación, le contesté **

**inmediatamente si él era un ilegal. **

**El SVR, antiguo KGB, prepara a sus espías **

**para que sean «ilegales», hombres y mujeres que **

**van a otros países a vivir como nativos, algunos **

**nacionalizados. Para ello se les crea un pasado, **

**como el que habían creado a los agentes del FBI **

**infiltrados en Amos y Mazmorras. A ese pasado **

**se le llama «leyenda». **

—**Markus es un agente del SVR, Candace. **

**Candace abrió los ojos y echó un vistazo al **

**enorme mohicano con ojos amatistas, lleno de **

**tatuajes, que le sonreía con aires de suficiencia. **

—**¿Os dais cuenta de que habéis fracasado **

**ambos como espías? —preguntó Candace **

**acercándose a él—. Se supone que vuestras **

**identidades son secretas. **

—**Me tomó por sorpresa —explicó Marcus **

—**, y comprendí que, por el bien de las **

**relaciones institucionales adquiridas **

**recientemente entre Rusia y Estados Unidos, no **

**sería de recibo tener a una agente del FBI en mis **

**manos y actuar con ella como hago con las **

**demás. —¿Y qué hace un agente del SVR soviético **

**en nuestro caso de Amos y Mazmorras? **

—**Lo mismo que vosotros. Tenemos una **

**fuente de información en el FBI que nos habló **

**del cuerpo hallado de Irina Lewska en tierras **

**americanas y de su relación directa con un caso **

**de tráfico de blancas. —Markus sacó de su **

**bolsillo un caramelo rectangular marrón, le quitó **

**el plástico transparente y se lo llevó a la boca. **

**Miró a Candace y se lo ofreció—. ¿Korovka **

**Roshen? Son caramelos rusos. **

—**No, gracias. **

—**Markus es un adicto a estos caramelos — **

**murmuró Leslie. **

**El hombre saboreó el caramelo y prosiguió: **

—**En Rusia estamos muy sensibilizados con **

**el tema de la trata de blancas. Sabemos que existe **

**una organización que explota y soborna a las **

**mujeres para participar en orgías, vendiéndolas a **

**otros países. Hasta ahora, conocíamos que eran **

**captadas a través de supuestas agencias de **

**modelos, pero es posible que los cabecillas de **

**esta organización, además de utilizar otras **

**plataformas, también trafiquen con estas mujeres **

**dentro del rol estadounidense de Dragones y **

**Mazmorras DS. Les sirven igual para un roto que **

**para un descosido; y la cuestión es vender la **

**mercancía. Yo soy el agente infiltrado para **

**averiguar si hay o no representación rusa dentro **

**de los Villanos y quiénes son. El dinero que **

**obtienen de la venta de estas mujeres, sea para el **

**uso que sea, se remite a Rusia y se blanquea **

**utilizando diferentes inversiones. Mi labor es **

**reconocer a los Villanos, meterme en su círculo. **

**De este modo podría llegar hasta los líderes de la **

**organización de nuestro país y desmantelarla. **

—**¿Y qué hiciste para meterte en el torneo? **

—**Me creé una identidad como amo y me **

**hice un hueco dentro del BDSM ruso como **

**domine muy experimentado en sumisión. Entré **

**en el foro rol de Dragones y Mazmorras DS y **

**no tardé en recibir invitación para el torneo. Al **

**poco tiempo, un número privado se puso en **

**contacto conmigo, ofreciéndome una suerte de **

**privilegios: desde dinero, a propiedades por **

**domar a las mujeres que me facilitaran; con una **

**única condición: que no hiciera preguntas. Me **

**compraron esta casa en Peter Bay y, desde hace **

**mes y medio, estoy adiestrando a un grupo de **

**catorce sumisas. Quince con la llegada de Leslie. **

—**¿Y qué les haces? ¿Cómo son estas **

**mujeres? **

—**Son mujeres de piel y ojos claros. Todas **

**de pelo largo. Responden al patrón que ya **

**conocéis. Al ser un miembro infiltrado debo **

**proceder como si realmente fuera el tipo de amo **

**que ellos buscan. Les facilito popper y observo **

**cómo actúa la droga en su organismo; cómo **

**reaccionan a ella cuando están en la doma. Han **

**logrado una droga de diseño muy eficiente, y esta **

**vez ya no provoca ataques como los de hace **

**quince meses. Las desinhibe y anula su miedo, y **

**les crea adicción. Piden más, siempre más — **

**susurró rabioso—. Por alguna razón, la droga y la **

**resistencia al dolor van muy ligadas. Y eso es lo **

**que están buscando los Villanos. Quieren a **

**mujeres y hombres que aguanten para sus **

**menesteres. **

**Candace sintió un escalofrío. Mujeres y **

**hombres que aguantaran todo tipo de castigos y **

**que lo hicieran de un modo inconsciente. **

—**¿Has hablado con alguna de ellas? **

—**No puedo. Es posible que entre estas **

**sumisas haya una que no lo sea y que sea enviada **

**por parte de los Villanos para controlar a los **

**amos y sus artes disciplinarias. Se supone que no **

**debo conocer cuántas consienten y cuántas no. **

**Me vigilan; y no quiero cometer ningún error. **

**Tengo que llegar hasta el final, no importa cómo; **

**aunque eso suponga seguir disciplinando a las **

**sumisas que tengo a mi cargo. **

**Candace pensó que Markus no tenía estómago **

**ni remordimientos. Pero lo mismo decían de los **

**agentes de contrainteligencia del FBI. Si se **

**metían en un papel debían hacerlo hasta las **

**últimas consecuencias. Recordó haber leído que **

**algunos miembros de la KGB, cuando se les **

**destinaba a una misión en parejas, se casaban y **

**tenían hijos entre ellos para agrandar su **

**«leyenda» y adoptar mejor su papel. No **

**importaba si había amor o no. Solo importaba la **

**misión. Leslie le dijo en Washington que una **

**podía llegar a perderse como agente. Y ahora **

**entendía por qué. **

**La joven se volvió a sentar en el puf, cansada **

**y anonadada por recibir tanta información. **

—**Quiero que salgas de aquí —dijo Candace **

**mirando a su hermana con ojos de cordero **

**degollado—. Sal de aquí, Les... **

**Leslie se sentó tras ella y la abrazó. **

—**El SVR y el FBI están trabajando **

**conjuntamente en este caso como algo **

**excepcional —le dijo su hermana al oído para **

**calmarla—. Markus informó al director de la **

**SVR; y este se puso en contacto con la división **

**del FBI: el director Spurs. Ya saben que Markus y **

**yo nos hemos encontrado; y ambos están **

**coordinando la misión. **

—**¿Lo sabía el subdirector Montgomery? **

—**Sí, Candace. Lo sabía. Pero no me dijo que **

**iban a meterte a ti en esto. Y eso no se lo **

**perdonaré jamás. **

—**Cabrón hijo de puta... —gruñó Candace. El **

**hombre la visitó para pedirle que se infiltrara y **

**utilizó la baza de la desaparición de Leslie para **

**que ella accediera. Y, en realidad, Leslie estaba a **

**salvo con el maldito ruso. **

**Leslie sonrió y besó la coronilla de su **

**hermana pequeña. **

—**No puedo abandonar el caso. Debo **

**quedarme con Markus. Ambos sabemos que los **

**Villanos me desean; y estamos a punto de **

**culminar la investigación con la llegada de la **

**noche de Walpurgis. Será nuestro modo de **

**entrar. Y, si llegas a la final, tanto tú como Lion **

**también podréis participar. **

**Candace se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva **

**costosamente. **

—**¿Sabes lo que le sucedió a Clint? — **

**preguntó. **

—**Sí. Murió —contestó Leslie con los ojos **

**fijos en Markus—. Los contactos del ruso **

**afirman que un ama totalmente encapuchada, **

**acompañada por otro hombre encapuchado, se **

**hicieron cargo de él en cuanto yo desaparecí. Lo **

**último que se supo fue que se halló a Clint **

**muerto por asfixia. —Su voz se quebró. **

—**Ah... Lo siento por él y por ti, Leslie. **

**¿Te... Te encuentras bien? **

—**No, Candace —reconoció abatida—. Clint **

**era mi amigo y el mejor amigo de Terrence. No **

**quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que ha debido **

**sufrir el agente Granchester echándose la culpa de **

**todo solo por ser el agente al cargo. Pero él no **

**fue el culpable... Son los riesgos de estar en una **

**misión. Consciente, o inconscientemente, nos **

**jugamos la vida cada día, fingiendo ser personas **

**que no somos —murmuró hundiendo la nariz en **

**el pelo rojo de su hermana—. Te he echado tanto **

**de menos; he pensado tanto en ti... **

**Candace se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Leslie. **

**Necesitaba llorar por el miedo vivido; por la **

**angustia experimentada al no saber dónde estaba **

**su hermana, si seguía viva o no... Quería **

**embeberse de ella, de su calor, de su cuerpo, de **

**su protección. Leslie siempre la había protegido; **

**y Candace también tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. **

—**Entendido. —Se secó las lágrimas que **

**había derramado de nuevo—. Entendido, Les. Por **

**nuestra parte, el FBI ha colocado cámaras por **

**todas las Islas Vírgenes —explicó—. No han **

**logrado identificar todavía a los Villanos, ni **

**siquiera saben dónde se hospedan... Son como **

**humo. Se desvanecen con rapidez. Están **

**utilizando el sistema de reconocimiento facial **

**para averiguar sus identidades, pero siempre van **

**enmascarados y eso imposibilita el éxito de **

**correspondencias con las bases de datos. **

—**Y, aun así, aunque el sistema los **

**reconozca, no les asegurará el éxito —repuso **

**Markus—. Piensa que los que trabajan para los **

**Villanos saben muy bien cómo anular identidades **

**de las redes neuronales. No dejan cabos sueltos. **

—**Lo sabemos —aseguró Candace—. Ya sé **

**que, días después de la aparición de los cuatro **

**cadáveres de las sumisas, se hallaron dos cuerpos **

**de sumisos que todavía siguen sin identificar. Ni **

**mediante el ADN, ni mediante el reconocimiento **

**facial... Han eliminado todos sus historiales. Son **

**invisibles. ¿Creéis que sus muertes pueden estar **

**relacionadas con la supuesta ama que se llevó a **

**Clint la noche en que te secuestraron? **

**Leslie, de modo interrogante, miró a **

**Markus por encima de la cabeza de Candace. **

—**No lo sabemos —contestó Leslie—. Los **

**cuerpos de los dos hombres hallados tenían **

**guiches en la zona perianal. Clint no tenía **

**ninguno. Podría ser que sí, o podría ser que no se **

**tratara de la misma persona. **

**Los tres se quedaron callados, mirando al **

**suelo. Markus se pasaba el caramelo de un lado al **

**otro de las mejillas. **

**Candace levantó la cabeza y miró la sala, **

**estudiando todos los detalles habidos y por **

**haber: cafetera, televisión, hilo musical... **

—**¿Para qué sirve esta habitación? — **

**preguntó. **

—**Para relajarme después de las domas — **

**contestó escueto, sin bajar los ojos, sin ocultar **

**nada de su particular infierno a Candace ni a Leslie. **

**Así que tampoco era fácil para él estar ahí... **

—**Ah... ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora? — **

**le preguntó a Markus. **

—**Voy a prepararte para devolverte a tu amo **

**esta misma noche. Tengo una performance **

**grupal con mis sumisas. Es obvio que los **

**Villanos observarán el espectáculo. Lady Nala **

**podrá participar y yo aseguraré que eres una **

**auténtica delicia delante de todos los asistentes. **

**Jugarás un rato conmigo. **

—**Depende de lo que quieras que haga... — **

**le desafió Candace. Además, a ver qué iba a decir... **

**No quería que Terrence pensara que ella se había **

**dejado someter por él ni que la había tocado—. **

**Tengo un edgeplay y hay cosas que no las pienso **

**hacer. Además, no quiero que Terrence se... —se **

**sonrojó y cambió de tercio rápidamente—. **

**¿Leslie también va a asistir? **

—**La noche anterior no lo hizo. —Markus **

**se apartó de la mesa en la que estaba reclinado y **

**se plantó delante de ella—. No he querido **

**exponer a la agente Leslie; pero me temo que **

**esta noche sí lo hará. Las sumisas van todas con **

**el rostro cubierto y pierden su identidad por **

**completo nadie sabe quiénes son. Solo se les ven **

**los ojos y la nariz, para que puedan respirar. **

**Leslie vendrá conmigo y será mi mascota **

**personal, nadie la podrá tocar. Además, los **

**Villanos quieren ver qué tal se comporta. **

**Mientras tanto, las demás sumisas harán las **

**delicias de los participantes. **

—**¿Y yo qué haré? **

**Markus alzó la comisura de su labio y **

**sonrió como un demonio. **

—**Los dejarás a todos con la boca abierta. **

**Leslie acabó de vestir a su hermana con un **

**atrezo de mujer pirata. La fiesta privada que esa **

**noche tenía lugar en la Plancha del Mar era una **

**fiesta temática de piratas; y todos debían ir con la **

**indumentaria pertinente. **

**Le recolocó el increíble sombrero pirata **

**negro con encajes y lazos rojos. Su vestido negro **

**y rojo era muy corto y mostraba el muslo entero; **

**era medio encorsetado y tenía mangas largas y **

**abombadas, de hombros descubiertos, con encaje **

**también por debajo de la falda y dos trenzas de **

**seda roja que cruzaban verticalmente el corsé de **

**cuero negro que elevaba su pecho; llevaba medias **

**de rejilla ancha y unas botas de tacón, negras, con **

**plataforma. **

—**Lady Nala... Estás espectacular —aseguró **

**Leslie. **

**Candace sonrió a su hermana a través del **

**espejo, observando cómo le peinaba el pelo y le **

**arreglaba los pequeños tirabuzones que le había **

**hecho. **

**Pero no era una situación liviana. Ambas **

**eran conscientes de la responsabilidad que tenían **

**entre manos y de cómo debían actuar. Ojalá **

**estuvieran en alguna de las tiendas de Nueva **

**Orleans, yendo de compras como siempre habían **

**hecho. Pero aquello no era nada lúdico ni ocioso. **

**Había vidas en juego. **

—**¿Les? **

—**¿Sí? —contestó mirándola a los ojos **

**verdes. —¿Te has sentido sucia en algún momento? **

**Me refiero... Me refiero a introducirte en este **

**tipo de mundo y hacer todo lo que haces por **

**obligación más que por deseo. **

**Leslie se encogió de hombros y siguió **

**atusándole el pelo. **

—**No me siento sucia, Candace. Intento **

**sobrellevar y disfrutar lo que hago. Me lo he **

**pasado muy bien aprendiendo. Al principio, es **

**verdad que todo me chocó en exceso. ¿BDSM? **

**Eso era como algo obsceno y pecaminoso para **

**mí. **

—**Y para mí. **

—**Pero luego, entiendes lo que es... Sabes **

**por qué lo haces... Y, a veces, incluso en **

**situaciones extremas, puedes llegar a encontrarte **

**a ti misma y averiguar cosas sobre tus anhelos, **

**cosas que jamás hubieras adivinado. ¿Me gusta **

**azotar? ¿Me gusta dominar? Puede que sí; no lo **

**sé. Elegí ser ama porque odio estar en manos de **

**otras personas, eso lo tengo claro. **

—**Siempre has sido muy autosuficiente y **

**controladora. **

—**Sí. Y por eso elegí entrar como dómina. **

**Pero al caer en manos de Markus... Me he **

**preguntado alguna vez: ¿me gustaría que me **

**dominaran? **

**Candace parpadeó y abrió los ojos con **

**sorpresa. **

—**Él no te ha hecho nada todavía, ¿verdad? **

—**No. Hace que esté presente en sus domas **

**para que vea lo que es y lo que pide a las sumisas. **

**Pero a mí —bajó la mirada—, no me toca. Soy **

**una agente del FBI, no una de sus mujeres. **

—**Ah... ¿y... eso... no te gusta? —preguntó **

**intrigada. **

—**No, no... Claro que me parece bien. **

—**No has puesto cara de que te parezca bien. **

—**Estamos en una misión, y no debe **

**importarme otra cosa —protestó con **

**inseguridad. **

—**Por Dios... —Candace se asombró—. ¿Te **

**gusta el mohicano? ¿Te... interesa? **

—**¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó obtusa. **

—**A Les le gusta el mohicano, a Les le gusta **

**el mohicano —canturreó por lo bajini. **

—**Cállate. **

**La rubia sonrió y vio en su hermana la **

**misma actitud que ella tomaba cuando negaba sus **

**sentimientos hacia Terrence. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Leslie **

**sentía algo por el ruso? Iba vestida con el mismo **

**traje tipo buzo que le había puesto anteriormente **

**Markus. Joder, tenía el pelo liso y negro azulado **

**muy brillante y, los ojos plateados, levemente **

**achinados pintados con kohl negro. **

**El look de Trinity de Matrix. **

—**Lo vuestro sería digno de una historia de **

**novela romántica. Un agente de la SVR, el **

**antiguo KGB, se enamora de una agente del FBI... **

—**Puso ojitos y parpadeó repetidas veces—. Oh, **

**vaya dramón. **

—**Corta el rollo, agente —musitó **

**desaprobándola—. ¿Tú cómo te sientes con **

**Terrence? **

—**Yo tampoco me siento sucia —comentó **

**Candace resuelta, revisando lo altos que tenía los **

**pechos. **

**Leslie chasqueó la lengua y levantó una ceja **

**negra, del mismo modo en que su hermana **

**pequeña lo hacía. **

—**Yo tampoco me sentiría sucia si el **

**hombre de quien siempre he estado enamorada **

**me hiciera todo tipo de guarradas inclementes. **

**Candace abrió la boca precipitadamente, **

**dispuesta a negar con vehemencia tal afirmación. **

**Pero, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo si era verdad? **

—**¿Lo sabías? **

—**Lo supe desde el momento en que **

**tomaste el conejito del que nunca te desprendías, **

**y que ni siquiera me dejabas a mí, y se lo diste a **

**él, sin dudarlo, para que dejara de llorar por la **

**muerte de su abuelo. La que siempre ha parecido **

**no saber lo que le sucedía eras tú... **

**Pillada. Qué vergüenza. **

—**Sí —resopló abatida—; la verdad es que **

**ha sido todo un shock para mí descubrirlo. **

—**Candace —puso sus manos sobre sus **

**hombros desnudos y le dio un leve tirón a su **

**sombrero de bucanera—. Tienes que tener **

**mucho cuidado. **

—**¡Ya lo hago! No voy a hacerme ilusiones **

**respecto a nada. Esto es solo una misión. **

—**No, no me refiero solo a ti... Para que **

**Terrence haya tomado la decisión de ser tu tutor en el **

**caso y realizarte la doma, quiere decir que va **

**muy en serio, aunque no te lo parezca. Tienes que **

**tener cuidado tú, pero también él. No os podéis **

**hacer daño. Terrence no es de piedra tampoco. **

—**¿Crees que él...? —Dios, ¿Leslie creía **

**que Terrence estaba enamorado de ella? Bueno, él **

**había reconocido que se preocupaba y que sentía **

**cosas... Pero, ¿querría decir eso que la quería? **

**No... No podía ser. ¿O sí?—. No puede ser. Terrence **

**está acostumbrado a otras prácticas, a otras **

**mujeres; y yo no creo ser lo que él necesita. **

—**Solo un amo sabe lo que necesita su **

**corazón. Y tengo la sensación de que Terrence **

**siempre lo supo. Es obvio que estáis aquí en **

**calidad de agentes, pero... No dejáis de ser un **

**hombre y una mujer que tienen sexo; además, **

**compartís un pasado común. ¿Dónde está la línea **

**entre juego y realidad? ¿Entre deber y necesidad? **

**Solo lo sabréis vosotros. **

—**¿Y es tu corazón de mujer sumisa o el de **

**mujer ama el que habla? **

**Leslie le guiñó un ojo a través del espejo. **

—**Eso, hermanita, solo lo sé yo. **

—**Arpía. **

—**Ya. ¿Estás lista? ¿Sabes lo que tienes que **

**hacer? **

—**Sí. Por supuesto que sí. **

— **Terrence estará esperándote. En cuanto bajes **

**del escenario, debes reunirte con él en algún **

**lugar privado y explicarle todo lo que sabes, ¿de **

**acuerdo? En realidad, todos sabemos más o **

**menos lo mismo. Estamos pendientes de la **

**aparición de los Villanos pero, esta vez, yo **

**actuaré con Markus. No podemos pisarnos **

**terreno los unos con los otros. EL SVR es una **

**agencia distinta al FBI. Actuaremos como si no **

**supiéramos nada. Recuerda: vuestro caso es **

**Amos y Mazmorras. El mío tiene que ver ahora **

**con la organización rusa que comercia con **

**mujeres y hombres y los vende a otros países. **

**Ambos casos confluyen en un mismo lugar; eso **

**es todo. **

—**De acuerdo. **

—**Bien, nena. ¿Estás lista? —la besó en la **

**mejilla y le levantó la barbilla. **

—**Nací lista. **

—**Entonces, al abordaje. **

**#########**

**«No importa cuán **

**grandes sean las lágrimas de **

**una sumisa; será amada y **

**venerada por cómo las deja **

**caer». **

**Plancha del Mar **

**Saint John **

**El maldito parche le picaba y presionaba su **

**ojo demasiado. La ropa de pirata era agradable, **

**pero Lion no se sentía cómodo en absoluto. **

**La Plancha del Mar era un restaurante muy **

**espacioso y sibarita, ubicado en el interior de la **

**isla. Habían dispuesto varias mesas a lo largo y **

**ancho de la enorme sala y estaba todo decorado **

**con motivos filibusteros. Las luces azules **

**simulaban el interior del mar y teñían las pieles **

**de los asistentes de ese color celeste. **

**Los participantes, todos vestidos de piratas, **

**bucaneros y doncellas, disfrutaban caracterizados **

**tal y como estaban, con sus antifaces dorados, **

**negros, rojos, blancos... y parches de todas **

**formas y de todos los colores. **

**Una mascarada pirata. Algunos incluso **

**bromeaban con sus espadas falsas, fingiendo que **

**eran temerarios corsarios. **

**Terrence había pasado una tarde horrible: **

**pensando en Candace constantemente y temiendo **

**que Markus le hiciera cosas que ella no estaba **

**dispuesta a aceptar. El amo podría darse cuenta **

**de lo poco familiarizada que estaba su compañera **

**con el BDSM y podría sospechar sobre su **

**verdadera identidad. Como mínimo, no **

**entendería qué hacía una mujer como Candace en un **

**torneo de practicantes avanzados de dominación **

**y sumisión. **

**Se fue al baño de hombres del restaurante **

**para remojarse la cara y secarse el sudor. **

**¿Y si Markus le había hecho daño? ¿Y si la **

**había sometido? Para colmo, no había señal **

**audiovisual de la cámara de su collar de sumisa, **

**ni tampoco audio de los micros. Era como si **

**estuviera en paradero desconocido y se la **

**hubiese tragado la tierra. **

**Nick, con una impecable camisa blanca, un **

**güito con elegantes plumas blancas y pantalones **

**negros con botas, entró al baño y se dirigió a **

**lavarse las manos, posicionándose justo al lado **

**de Terrence. **

—**King. **

—**Tigretón. **

—**El calor es insoportable, ¿verdad? **

—**Sí, lo es. Y todavía más vestidos así. **

**Terrence tenía la vista azulina clavada en el **

**espejo, mirando su propio reflejo, húmedo y **

**goteante por el agua. **

—**¿Todo bien? —preguntó Nick, a través del **

**cristal, haciendo referencia a la misión. **

—**Sí. Ya queda poco para la final, ¿verdad? **

**No habían podido hablar todavía. Thelma **

**tenía ocupado a Nick; aunque esperaba que esa **

**noche, de madrugada, pudieran quedar en el hotel **

**o en las afueras para dialogar largo y tendido **

**sobre los avances de Amos y Mazmorras. **

**Nick parecía cansado y preocupado por **

**algo. Terrence hacía tiempo que no veía a su amigo **

**tan cariacontecido. La última vez que lo vio así **

**fue un año atrás, cuando sufrió todo aquel **

**rocambolesco incidente. Tema que, por cierto, **

**nunca había vuelto a sacar con él, pues **

**comprendía que Nick continuaba violentado por **

**los recuerdos. **

—**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta, **

**Tigretón? **

—**Me la harás igual. **

—**Bien visto. ¿Por qué has eliminado a **

**Sophiestication? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de jugar **

**en pareja con Thelma? ¿Tanto te molestaba la **

**otra sumisa? **

**Los ojos ambarinos de Nick desafiaron al **

**agente Romano a través del espejo. **

—**Lo hecho, hecho está. Soy muy celoso de **

**mis amas y necesito que me presten toda la **

**atención. No debe haber distracciones y me gusta **

**monopolizar. **

**Terrence entrecerró la mirada y, aunque estaba **

**lejos de dar esa respuesta como buena, decidió **

**no molestarle más. «No deben de haber **

**distracciones», curiosa contestación. **

—**¿Sabes algo de Lady Nala? —preguntó el **

**sumiso rubio. **

—**Solo que Markus la traerá de nuevo a la **

**Plancha del Mar. **

—**¿Crees que habrá jugado con **

**ella? **

—**Espero que no; o me enfadaré mucho — **

**amenazó entre dientes. **

—**Es una posibilidad. **

**Prepárate para cualquier cosa. **

—**¿Como qué? **

**Nick se secó la cara con una servilleta de **

**papel del dispensador y se dio la vuelta para salir **

**del baño. **

—**Sin contrato, sin edgeplay establecido **

**como pareja y sumisa, sin nada de nada... — **

**enumeraba mientras se dirigía a la salida—. Solo **

**la palabra de seguridad podía salvar a Nala. Si no **

**la ha pronunciado en ningún momento, Markus ha **

**podido empujarla hasta hacerle lo que él quisiera. **

**Ese amo tiene unos apetitos insaciables. Todo el **

**mundo apuesta a que Lady Nala ha caído en sus **

**redes. **

—**¿Sabes algo de él que yo no sepa? — **

**preguntó interesado. **

**Aquella tarde, el equipo estación le había **

**informado sobre los datos personales de Markus: **

**nacionalizado en Estados Unidos, provenía de una **

**familia de Moscú y se dedicaba a la Bolsa. En sus **

**ratos libres era amo; y también cobraba por ello. **

**Entrenaba a las sumisas para prepararlas en **

**juegos colectivos. **

—**Nada importante —confesó Nick—. Pero **

**su reputación le precede. Además, esto es **

**Dragones y Mazmorras DS, él se llama Markus **

**y es un Amo del Calabozo —levantó la mano y se **

**despidió de él—; si eso no te acojona, entonces **

**no sé qué lo hará. No necesitas saber nada más **

**para comprender que es capaz de todo. Te **

**esperamos en nuestra mesa. Van a traer la comida **

**y tengo hambre. **

**Terrence asintió y acabó de secarse la cara. Tiró **

**la servilleta a la basura, siguió a Nick y añadió: **

—**Ya... Pero yo también soy capaz de todo **

—**murmuró en voz baja. **

**Cuando llegaron a su mesa, Terrence se quedó **

**de piedra al encontrarse con alguien con la que **

**no esperaba dar esa misma noche. **

**Mistress Pain le estaba saludando **

**coquetamente, vestida de doncella y mirándolo **

**hambrienta. **

—**¿Pain? — Terrence se sentó a su lado **

**incómodo con su presencia. Cuando Candace la **

**eliminó no se habían podido despedir y su salida **

**del torneo había sido muy ruda y poco **

**ceremoniosa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**Claudia se encogió de hombros y le tomó **

**del brazo, pegando sus voluptuosos pechos a su **

**bíceps. El vestido que llevaba, blanco y rojo, no **

**era nada recatado; y los pezones estaban a punto **

**de salírsele del corsé. **

**Sus ojos negros le devoraban. **

—**Bueno, soy una importante mistress, **

**King. ¿No lo recuerdas? **

—**Por supuesto que sí, mistress. **

—**Puede que no pueda jugar en el torneo por **

**las manipulaciones de esa arpía de pelo rubio que **

**tienes como pareja; pero los organizadores **

**quieren que siga participando de los eventos **

**extraoficiales del juego. Soy un reclamo para el **

**torneo; más o menos como lo puede ser Sharon. **

**Terrence sonrió con frialdad. Nadie se **

**comparaba con Sharon; y Claudia estaba muy **

**lejos de alcanzarla, por muchas razones que él no **

**iba a señalar. **

**Thelma puso los ojos en blanco y Nick **

**aprovechó para beber de su copa de vino tinto; **

**todos pensaban igual. **

—**¿Y dónde está ella? —preguntó Claudia **

**pasándole la mano por la nuca morena, frotando **

**el pelo pincho que nacía corto y con fuerza. **

—**Les robaron los objetos; y Markus, el **

**Amo del Calabozo, la reclamó para él —explicó **

**Thelma, que llevaba un disfraz de pirata y dos **

**moños rubios en lo alto de la cabeza. Ella **

**prefería el estilo más masculino, y su antifaz **

**tenía lentejuelas brillantes negras y blancas. **

—**Oh. —Claudia estudió la reacción de Terrence **

**y arqueó una ceja oscura y perfectamente **

**delineada—. Te la has sacado rápido de encima, **

**¿eh? —Apoyó la mejilla en su hombro y se frotó **

**contra él como una gata en celo. **

—**En realidad, yo me negué, pero Lady Nala **

**no es nada dócil. —Bajó la mirada para **

**amonestar a Claudia—. Y, aunque lo que hizo **

**contigo fue escandaloso, son las reglas del juego, **

**Mistress Pain. Es una chica muy competitiva y **

**una buena jugadora —estaba excusándola. **

**Claudia levantó una copa despreocupada y **

**exclamó: **

—**Entonces, ¡por Lady Nala! Y por Markus. **

—**Miró a Terrence de reojo—. Si crees que Lady **

**Nala ha salido intacta de su estancia con él, estás **

**muy equivocado, amigo. Markus se tira a todo lo **

**que se mueve. **

**Terrence no brindó; a diferencia de Thelma y **

**Nick, que sí lo hicieron. **

**El agente Granchester estaba cada vez más **

**convencido de que Nick intentaba emborracharse **

**para olvidar y no pensar. **

**En otra mesa más alejada, las Criaturas **

**empezaban a animar el cotarro. Prince, por su **

**parte, no dejó de mirar a Terrence. El amo, vestido **

**todo de negro, con el pelo recogido hacia atrás, **

**levantó su copa y sonrió como si supiera el **

**calvario que estaba pasando, disfrutando de ello. **

**En otra, Sharon y sus acólitas arañas, todas **

**amas, bebían y brindaban por lo que la noche les **

**deparara. **

**Más al fondo de la sala se había montado **

**una especie de pasarela, seguramente para algún **

**espectáculo; y como la sala era muy grande, las **

**mesas se habían dispuesto alrededor del tendido. **

**Y, aun así, había mucho espacio para moverse. **

**En un lugar como aquel, todo el mundo **

**quería devorar a todo el mundo de algún modo. **

**La competitividad se exponía a la máxima **

**potencia; el honor y el orgullo eran una enorme **

**baza que utiliza pero si, además, existían viejas **

**rencillas, entonces el torneo se convertía en **

**realidad en un maravilloso, sexy, sensual y sádico **

**campo de batalla. **

**Terrence se llenó la copa de vino y la bebió toda **

**de un trago. **

**Joder, tenía una gran habilidad para **

**granjearse enemigos. **

**Después de la cena, la gente estaba mucho **

**más animada gracias a los efectos de una buena **

**comida a base de todo tipo de vegetales, **

**mariscos a la plancha y el ron cajún Spice, que no **

**dejó de correr por todas las mesas. **

**Lion oteó la botella y leyó la inscripción de **

**la etiqueta. Era un ron que solo había visto en **

**Nueva Orleans; pero, al parecer, también lo **

**comercializaban en las Islas Vírgenes, **

**seguramente porque era la bebida de los piratas y **

**las islas fueron frecuentadas y conquistadas por **

**ellos. **

**Los camareros retiraron las mesas y poco a **

**poco dejaron la sala vacía, a excepción de la barra **

**de cóctel abierta y disponible para todos. **

**Miró su reloj: eran ya las doce de la noche. **

**¿Cuándo se suponía que iban a traer a Candace? **

**Dio otro sorbo al ron y esperó a que la bebida **

**orleanina apagara las llamas de su ansiedad. **

**Entonces, la pasarela se iluminó con los **

**focos. La música tronó a través de los altavoces; y **

**la fiesta, la verdadera fiesta del ambiente, **

**comenzó. Todos vitorearon y alzaron sus **

**espadas. **

**En aquel momento, apareció Candace, vestida a **

**caballo entre pirata y libertina, con su sombrero **

**negro de lacitos y plumas rojas y su vestido **

**extracorto con ribetes negros. Las botas de **

**plataforma con tacón le hacían parecer más alta **

**de lo que en realidad era. **

**La joven se quedó quieta en medio de la **

**pasarela, permitiendo que el foco la iluminara **

**bien; aunque mantenía la cabeza inclinada y sus **

**ojos verdes ocultos tras un antifaz negro, **

**cubierto por el ala del sombrero. **

**La letra de Masquerade de BSB **

**acompañaba su performance. **

**Terrence abrió los ojos al verla, petrificado, con **

**la botella de ron a medio camino de su boca. Sus **

**pies, envueltos en las botas tomaron vida propia y **

**le acercaron a la pasarela. Quería recogerla y **

**sacarla de ahí, asegurarse de que estaba bien, de **

**que Markus no se había aprovechado de ella. **

**This seems so hypnotic, smoke and **

**mirrors, lights and magic/Esto se ve tan **

**hipnótico, humo y espejos, luces y magia **

**Paper faces in gold/Máscaras doradas **

**There's soldiers boy, beauty queens, **

**everyone's a mystery /Hay soldados, hermosas **

**reinas, todos son un misterio **

**It's got me losing control /Hace que pierda **

**el control **

**Candace atrajo a la multitud como polillas a la **

**luz. La joven tenía una cuerda entre las manos y **

**emprendió la marcha por la pasarela, moviendo **

**las caderas al ritmo balanceante de la música. A **

**medida que caminaba, las sumisas, que estaban **

**atadas por sus collares a la cuerda que ella **

**sostenía, iban apareciendo en escena, apoyadas **

**sobre manos y rodillas, con sus trajes de látex y **

**sus cabezas todas cubiertas con las máscaras, **

**como si Candace estuviera exponiéndolas en un **

**torneo de belleza canina. **

**Era ella quien las mostraba a la multitud. Y **

**no se sentía excesivamente bien con ello, pues **

**sabía en qué estaban metidas; que las drogaban **

**para estar ahí y que las domaban. Pero, por otra **

**parte, conocía que estaban bajo la doma de un **

**miembro de la SVR, y que él no permitiría que **

**les hicieran daño. No obstante, Markus debía **

**mantener su papel hasta el final; como ella, como **

**Terrence, como Leslie y Nick... **

**Terrence. Infiltrarse suponía implicarse, **

**comprometerse. Fingir que eras quien no eras. **

**Aunque, a veces, ni uno mismo sabía quién era en **

**realidad. **

**¿Dónde estaba Terrence? **

**Candace se levantó el ala del sombrero y buscó **

**entre la multitud de piratas, a ver si encontraba al **

**alto agente del FBI. **

**En ese momento, Markus se pegó a su **

**espalda y le puso las manos en la cintura, **

**meciéndose con ella al mismo ritmo, de un lado **

**al otro, moviendo la cadera. **

**It' s a masquerade, a love parade /Es una **

**mascarada, un escaparate del amor **

**So won't you stay and dance with me ? **

**/¿No te quedas a bailar conmigo? **

**All through the night and day/Durante la **

**noche y el día **

**My masquerade, I need you, baby/Mi **

**mascarada, te necesito, nena **

**So stay with me tonight/Así que quédate **

**conmigo esta noche **

**El corsario Markus, sin camisa, con su **

**cresta mohicana y un parche en uno de sus ojos **

**amatista era, si no un pirata, un mafioso punk **

**ardiente y conquistador que hacía las delicias de **

**todas las féminas con su porte altivo y a la vez **

**pícaro. **

**Los invitados aplaudieron y silbaron, **

**pidiendo más de su particular espectáculo, **

**anhelando que cruzaran esa línea entre lo decente **

**y lo que definitivamente se volvía perverso y **

**sexual. **

**Terrence apuró la botella de ron, inmóvil y **

**turbado por el espectáculo que estaban dando **

**Candace y Markus. En realidad, no hacían nada, pero **

**lo hacían todo. Su manera de moverse, de **

**tocarse, de sonreírse y provocarse... El modo que **

**tenía Candace de mirar, tan sensual. Y, además, no **

**había soltado la correa de las sumisas; ahora **

**todas caminaban en círculo alrededor de ellos. **

**Markus se frotó contra sus nalgas y levantó las **

**manos de Candace para que rodeara su cuello y se **

**colgara de él. **

**Burning, I'm burning, can't you see it in **

**my eyes? /Ardiendo, estoy ardiendo. ¿No lo **

**puedes ver en mis ojos? **

**Wanna play in this game of **

**disguise/Quiero participar en este juego de **

**disfraces. **

**Claudia se colocó detrás de Terrence y se alzó **

**de puntillas para murmurarle al oído: **

—**¿Y dudas de que no se han acostado? —Se **

**echó a reír—. Mira qué cara tiene ella. Y cómo la **

**mira él. Estos dos se han dado un homenaje a tu **

**costa. Huelen a sexo. De hecho, me han dicho **

**que han visto a Markus, en su casa de Peter Bay, **

**follando con una mujer de pelo rubioen pleno **

**porche. **

**Terrence apretó los dientes, intentando no hacer **

**caso de las palabras ponzoñosas Ama Switch. **

—**Mientes. **

—**¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? **

—**Porque estás enfadada con ella. **

—**Es cierto; no me gustó lo que me hizo. **

**Pero, ¿vas a dejar que se rían de ti, King? — **

**continuó Claudia—. Te están provocando. Ya **

**todos vieron cómo perdiste la partida esta **

**mañana; y ahora te está avergonzando... Y mira lo **

**que tengo para demostrarte que no miento. — **

**Claudia le enseñó el iPhone. Había una fotografía **

**de una chica abierta de piernas con el rostro **

**levantado hacia el cielo y el pelo rubio cayéndole **

**por la espalda. No podía identificar su rostro **

**pero, tras ella, había un tío con una cresta como **

**la de Markus que tenía media cara oculta tras el **

**cuello de la mujer y una mano medio hundida **

**entre sus piernas abiertas y desnudas. **

**Un músculo descontrolado palpitó en la **

**mandíbula de Granchester que miró a Claudia con **

**estupefacción. **

—**Te dije que no mentía —repitió el ama. **

**Candace y Markus seguían bailando y, entonces, **

**el ruso le dio la vuelta y la encerró entre sus **

**brazos para hundir el rostro entre su cuello y casi **

**parte de su escote. **

**Terrence no lo podía soportar. Candace podría **

**interpretar un papel, pero Claudia tenía razón. **

**Parecía más descansada, más segura de sí misma, **

**más... tranquila. ¿A qué era debido? **

**¿Sería verdad el rumor de Claudia? ¿Y esa **

**foto? ¿Markus tenía una casa en Peter Bay? ¿Qué **

**coño habían hecho? La imagen era borrosa, no se **

**veía bien del todo. **

**¿Qué había hecho Markus con ella? ¿No se **

**suponía que Candace debía permanecer quieta como **

**un mueble? ¿Por qué bailaba con él? Aunque **

**haber permanecido quieta en su casa tampoco le **

**impediría al amo follársela si así lo quisiera. **

**Mierda, qué putada. **

**Prince subió al escenario, así de repente. **

**«Éramos pocos... Eso sí que no», pensó **

**Terrence. **

**Candace se tensó cuando sintió otras manos en **

**sus caderas. Miró por encima del hombro, para **

**ver quién se había unido al baile, pensando que **

**era Terrence que había ido a buscarla, y se encontró **

**con el apuesto rostro oscuro de Prince. El **

**hombre se pegó a su espalda e hicieron un **

**sándwich con ella al tiempo que le ofrecía una **

**botella de ron cajún Spice. **

**«Bueno, bien. Bebamos un poco», pensó **

**Candace para no huir atemorizada de esos dos **

**hombres llenos de testosterona. **

**Terrence apretó los puños, reconcomiéndose a **

**cada vuelta y cada meneo que daban los tres, **

**solapados pierna con pierna, cadera con cadera. **

—**¡Que empiece la fiesta! —exclamó **

**Sharon sobre la mesa, moviendo las caderas y **

**alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, **

**agitándose el pelo rubio y animando a todos los **

**asistentes a bailar y a mirarla. Cómo no. **

**A algunos no les interesaba el baile, solo **

**querían desencadenar a las sumisas y empezar a **

**jugar con ellas y a practicar. **

**A otros solo les gustaba mirar a Sharon. **

**Pero la gran mayoría se puso a bailar bajo su **

**orden. Ocuparon la pasarela y toda la sala, **

**meciéndose unos con más psicomotricidad que **

**otros, pero moviéndose y bailando, al fin y al **

**cabo. **

**Candace no lo estaba pasando mal: a ella le **

**gustaba bailar y los dos hombres lo hacían muy **

**bien pero, en realidad, solo quería bailar con uno. **

**Lo buscó entre gorros, sombreros, parches **

**y antifaces... Buscó al león, al Rey de la selva. **

**Y, de repente, lo vio, con el pelo erizado, **

**enseñando los colmillos. Y le acompañaba **

**alguien que ella misma había eliminado: Mistress **

**Pain. **

**Terrence, consciente de que Candace le miraba por **

**encima del hombro de Markus, tomó a Claudia de **

**la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo para bailar con **

**ella. **

**Candace no supo cómo encajar lo que veía. **

**Había echado a Claudia, ella la había eliminado **

**de la competición, ¿qué hacía allí sobando a **

**Terrence? **

**Claudia no tardó ni dos segundos en rodear **

**su cuello con los brazos y plantarle un besazo en **

**toda la boca. **

**Candace abrió la boca, confundida y alterada **

**por ver que Terrence ni siquiera se apartaba, el **

**cretino. Ella estaba en medio de una **

**performance para el torneo, ¿es que acaso no lo **

**sabía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Claudia? ¿Por **

**qué se dejaba tocar por ella? No es que tuviera **

**que permitírselo, porque él no estaba obligado a **

**comportarse ni a mantener las formas; en **

**cambio, ella, sí. **

—**Bebe y baila, Nala. No le mires tanto —le **

**dijo Prince con suavidad. **

**Candace asintió, afectada, y se bebió la botella **

**de ron de golpe, sin detenerse y todo ello **

**moviéndose al ritmo de la música. **

**Terrence miró a Prince, lanzándole dagas azules **

**con los ojos. **

**Prince se pegó más a ella; y Candace supo que a **

**ese juego de desafíos y estudio de campo podían **

**jugar todos. **

**¿No se trataba de eso? ¿De sobrepasar los **

**límites? Aun así, Terrence le había prometido, y le **

**había asegurado, que era un amo que no **

**compartía. ¿Por qué no subía al escenario y la **

**sacaba de ahí, aunque fuera a rastras? ¿Por qué no **

**demostraba que le importaba? En vez de estar **

**alegre por verla, se comportaba como si le **

**importara un comino. **

**Terrence sobó las nalgas de Claudia y le metió la **

**lengua en la boca. **

**Candace no podía apartar la mirada de él. El **

**agente estaba provocando de algún modo; pero **

**estaba llevando el juego demasiado lejos, porque **

**mientras besaba a Claudia, la miraba a ella como **

**diciéndole: «¿mira, ves qué bien estoy?». **

**Candace cerró los ojos para soportar la **

**increíble amargura que le barrió de dentro hacia **

**afuera, como una supernova. Apoyó la cabeza en **

**el pecho de Prince, un poco mareada por beberse **

**toda la botella de ron casi de golpe. Miró a Terrence **

**a través del antifaz mientras Prince le besaba la **

**mejilla y deslizaba los labios a través de su **

**cuello. Markus estudió a Candace y vio que se **

**comportaba de manera más desinhibida. Los **

**Villanos mirarían aquella fiesta televisada, el **

**local tenía cámaras. Candace se estaba comportando **

**como debía: sin miedos, llamando la atención. **

**Pero lo hacía porque quería que su amo fuera a **

**por ella; y el tipo se estaba dando un festín con **

**Mistress Pain e ignoraba a su verdadera **

**compañera. **

**Eso no era bueno para la misión. Allí había **

**mucha tensión. **

**Markus la besó en la comisura del labio **

**mientras Prince lo hacía en el hombro, **

**moviéndola al mismo ritmo, meciéndola como **

**olas a la deriva. **

**La música se deslizó bajo la piel de Candace, **

**ácida, llena de palabras repletas de verdad. La sala **

**rebosaba de anhelo, al menos por su parte. Con **

**las ganas que tenía de regresar con Terrence... Y el **

**hombre no hacía otra cosa que comerle los **

**labios a Claudia. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pretendía **

**con eso? Ella le quería; deseaba ser ella quien **

**bailara con él. **

**Terrence se movía de vicio, el condenado. **

**Sharon lo sabía; Claudia, también. La que no tenía **

**ni idea de cómo bailaba era ella. «Es una **

**mascarada, una parada del amor. ¿No te vas a **

**quedar para bailar conmigo?», tarareaba Candace **

**mentalmente con la vista fija en Terrence. **

**En aquel momento llegó Sharon y se unió al **

**baile de Claudia y Terrence. «Perfecto, otro trío **

**más», pensó la joven, amargamente. ¿Por qué la **

**rubia se metía siempre en medio? ¿No podía **

**estarse quietecita? **

**Pero Sharon no miraba a Terrence mientras lo **

**tocaba y se ponía de puntillas para lamerle el **

**cuello. Sharon, con su vestido de doncella color **

**violeta y su antifaz negro, solo tenía ojos para... **

**Candace alzó los ojos por encima del hombro y se **

**encontró con Prince, que miraba de igual modo a **

**Sharon. **

**«¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Nos **

**estamos utilizando entre todos?», pensó confusa. **

**Era como un duelo entre la Reina de las Arañas y **

**el Príncipe de las tinieblas. **

**Prince deslizó la mano, poco a poco, por su **

**estómago. **

**Sharon hizo lo mismo con Terrence, pero hacia **

**abajo... **

**Terrence dejó de besar a Claudia y admiró a **

**Sharon por encima del hombro. **

—**¿Sharon? —preguntó sorprendido. **

**Candace y Prince, que miraban los movimientos **

**del otro trío, se tensaron a la vez sobre la **

**pasarela. «No se atreverá a...», pensaron los dos a **

**la vez. La mano de Prince, que estaba decidido a **

**provocar un altercado, se posó a la altura de **

**pecho izquierdo de Candace, que se tensó al **

**contacto. Justo en el mismo momento, Sharon **

**tocaba todo el paquete de Terrence. **

**Todos sabían lo que estaban haciendo. **

**Candace pensó que o se detenía, o lo que **

**sucediera esa noche no iba a tener vuelta atrás. **

**Ella no quería acostarse con Prince, ni con **

**Markus. No quería estar con ellos. Su cuerpo era **

**suyo; y solo Terrence podía hacerse cargo de ella. No **

**iba a sentirse cómoda con nadie más. **

**Terrence permanecía quieto mientras Claudia **

**sonreía a Sharon y al mismo tiempo mordía **

**levemente el cuello de Terrence; mientras, la rubia **

**frotaba su erección entre sus dedos. **

**Las dos amas miraron a Candace con malicia. **

**Y la joven no lo soportó. No estaba **

**acostumbrada a esos juegos; y no quería llegar **

**más lejos. La gente era libre de hacer lo que **

**quisiera; de acostarse con quien le diera la gana, **

**de hacerlo a la vez con veinte personas diferentes **

**si eso les placía y se sentían bien haciéndolo; **

**pero dudaba de, si ella lo hacía también, poder **

**levantarse a gusto consigo misma al día **

**siguiente. **

**Por esa misma razón, apartó a Markus, que **

**le presionaba la entrepierna con su muslo, y **

**retiró las manos de Prince de su cuerpo. Con **

**rostro desafiante y asqueada por la situación, se **

**levantó el sombrero y saludó a Terrence **

**despectivamente. «Que lo disfrutes, capullo. Yo **

**me retiro». **

**Terrence la saludó a su vez, desganado. Se llevó **

**a Claudia de la mano, tomando la de Sharon **

**también, y le preguntó a la Reina: **

—**¿Vienes? **

—**¿Contigo, King? ¿Adónde? —preguntó **

**sorprendida, pero también sin perder su típica **

**seducción. **

**Terrence no contestó. Solo la miró fijamente, **

**inmovilizándola con sus ojos azules consumidos **

**por la rabia y los celos. ¿Tenía que explicárselo? **

**No. No hacía falta dar detalles... La rubia **

**echó un vistazo a la pasarela. Prince bebía ron y **

**levantaba la botella, saludándola con gesto **

**inapetente. **

**Sharon parpadeó y, sonriendo fríamente, **

**tomó la mano que Lion le ofrecía, para irse de la **

**fiesta con él y Mistress Pain. **

**Candace, desolada y un poco aturdida por el **

**alcohol, bajó de la pasarela con los ojos verdes **

**llenos de lágrimas; se llevó otra botella de ron de **

**la barra y salió a trompicones del local, **

**escuchando las últimas palabras de la canción. **

**Masquerade. Masquerade. **

**Terrence se había ido con dos mujeres... Con **

**dos enemigas: Sharon y Claudia. Y no era tan **

**estúpida como para no saber lo que iban a hacer **

**los tres juntos... Y no tenía nada que ver con jugar **

**al Twister. Se iban a tocar, se iban a besar... Y él **

**lo permitiría. Así de fuertes eran las cosas que **

**sentía Lion por ella. Es decir: una mierda. **

**Candace se quitó el sombrero, con la garganta **

**dolorida por las lágrimas sin derramar, y cruzó el **

**salón hasta llegar a la terraza. **

—**Aire, aire... Necesito respirar. —El ron **

**estaba delicioso; tenía ese gusto picante y cajún **

**que la trasladaba y la hacía viajar hasta Nueva **

**Orleans. Pero empezaba a tener unos efectos **

**muy raros en ella... Le hormigueaban la piel y los **

**labios, y le ardía el bajo vientre—. Qué extraño... **

—**murmuró llevándose la mano a la barriga. **

**Saint John vivía ajeno a la fiesta de piratas **

**de la Plancha del Mar. A lo lejos, los barcos iban **

**y venían, y la música caribeña volaba desde la **

**playa hasta el balcón. Se apoyó en la baranda de **

**madera e hizo caso omiso de las parejas que **

**estaban haciéndose arrumacos en las esquinas del **

**cenador. **

**Apartó su antifaz para colocárselo como una **

**diadema que sostuviera su pelo rojo, y sorbió sus **

**lágrimas. **

—**Estúpida. Tonta —se decía a sí misma sin **

**dejar de beber de la botella—. ¿Qué creías que **

**iba a pasar? —susurró con el corazón encogido. **

**Si tenía alguna duda de lo que sentía por Terrence, esa **

**misma noche se había borrado de un plumazo. **

**Estaba enamorada de él: le quería. Y no transigía **

**con la idea de que otras mujeres pudieran tocarle. **

**Si ya se ponía enferma al pensar en las mujeres **

**que había tenido a su cargo en el pasado... Verlo **

**en directo, besando a otras y disfrutando de sus **

**tocamientos descarados, la había destrozado. **

**Y el muy cerdo lo estaba haciendo a **

**propósito, como si la castigara por algo. ¿Por **

**qué? ¿Por bailar con Markus? ¿Qué pensaba que **

**había hecho con él? ¿ Terrence estaría actuando por **

**despecho o porque en realidad era así de frío y **

**sin escrúpulos? Además, se había ido con dos **

**mujeres; y lo había hecho delante de todos, **

**dejándola a ella en ridículo. ¿Quién se iba a creer **

**que era tan buena en sus prácticas si Terrence la **

**abandonaba por otras? **

**En el interior del restaurante, Candace era muy **

**consciente de que Markus estaba jugando con **

**Leslie, y la tenía boca abajo sobre sus rodillas. **

**Le iba a hacer un buen spanking. **

—**Te dije que te haría daño. **

**Ya conocía aquella voz educada y medio **

**aristócrata. Era la de Prince. **

—**Te dije que no tiene respeto por nada ni **

**por nadie —le recordó el hermoso amo. **

—**Es extraño que os llevéis tan mal **

**habiendo sido tan buenos amigos antes — **

**murmuró Candace secándose las lágrimas **

**disimuladamente—. King tiene una mala **

**impresión de ti también. **

—**Sí. Él lo niega todo. Y seguramente hoy **

**también negará que está haciendo un trío con **

**Mistress Pain y Sha... La Reina de las Arañas. ¿Y **

**tú le creerás? **

**Candace se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué iba a **

**creer ella? No creía en nada, ni en nadie. Pensaba **

**que podía confiar en Terrence, en sus palabras, en lo **

**que sucedió la noche anterior... Pero no era así. **

**Se pasó los dedos por el tatuaje de la pieza de **

**puzle. Estaba cicatrizando muy bien y ya no tenía **

**el plástico, pero requería otra limpieza y más **

**crema cicatrizante. **

—**¿Qué hace aquí Mistress Pain? La **

**eliminé. **

—**Al parecer, la organización y los Villanos **

**han pedido que ella se presencie en las cenas y **

**los eventos extraoficiales del torneo. Les gusta. **

**Claudia es una atracción para ellos. **

—**Claudia es una arpía ególatra y fría; y no **

**entiendo cómo Terrence ha podido coger e irse con **

**ella... **

—**A Terrence le gustan así. —Prince se apoyó **

**en la baranda hasta que se tocaron hombro con **

**hombro—. Por eso tú no pintas nada con él. **

**Candace sonrió con amargura. **

—**Tampoco pinto nada contigo. Eres un **

**Amo Criatura. **

—**Solo es un papel. —Prince se giró para **

**mirarla a los ojos. Le retiró un mechón de pelo **

**rojo y le acarició con suavidad—. No soy tan **

**malo. **

**Candace miró su mano, asombrada. Prince no **

**se estaba cortando. La luna iluminaba sus **

**facciones cinceladas; sus ojos negros clamaban **

**por un poco de cariño y de amor correspondido. **

**Su imagen, todo lo que él desprendía, era **

**arrebatadora; y seguro que habría miles de **

**mujeres dispuestas a entregarse a él. Miles de **

**mujeres libres. **

**Pero Candace no podía ofrecerle eso. Y menos **

**cuando sabía que el príncipe lo hacía por **

**venganza: porque quería devolverle lo que fuera **

**que le hizo Terrence años atrás. Nunca se prestaría a **

**jugar así de sucio. **

**Ella quería a Terrence. **

**Se fijó en la llave en forma de trisquel que **

**tenía tatuada el príncipe en el interior de la **

**muñeca. **

**Y eso le recordó a otro tatuaje, con una **

**simbología parecida, que había visto en la **

**muñeca de la Reina de las Arañas. Miró a Prince **

**a los ojos; y después estudió de nuevo el tatuaje. **

**Aquellas eran marcas simbólicas de pareja. **

**Sharon tenía un candado en forma de **

**corazón y Prince tenía una llave. **

**Oh, vaya. ¿Sería posible que...? **

**Abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a los **

**labios, estupefacta. **

—**Es Sharon. **

**Prince apretó los labios y dio un paso atrás, **

**alejándose de la conversación y de los recuerdos. **

**Se dispuso a dejarla sola. **

—**Buenas noches, Lady Nala. **

—**No, espera. —Candace lo tomó del codo e **

**impidió que se fuera—. Espera, Prince. ¿Es ella, **

**verdad? **

—**¿De qué me hablas? —replicó muy seco. **

—**La mujer que te tiene amargado. La mujer **

**que crees que te traicionó. Es Sharon. **

**Prince rio sin ganas. **

—**No lo creo. Sé que fue así. —Abrió los **

**brazos exasperado—. ¿Con quién se ha ido **

**Sharon esta noche? **

**Candace abrió y cerró la boca como un pez. **

—**No tienes argumentos para señalar lo **

**contrario —añadió él—. Y no es la primera vez **

**que se acuestan. **

—**King tiene otra opinión respecto a ese **

**día. Dice que miraste, pero que no viste. Que tus **

**ojos te hicieron creer algo que no sucedió. Y que **

**te equivocaste. **

**Dio un paso al frente y la arrinconó contra **

**la baranda de madera. **

—**Ya. ¿Y King se atreverá a decirme esta **

**noche que mis ojos se lo han imaginado todo? **

**¿Se atreverá a decírtelo a ti? No sé qué tipo de **

**relación tenéis; pero él vino al torneo con otra **

**pareja, que no eras tú. Y después de que tú la **

**eliminaras, esta noche Terrence se ha ido con esa **

**misma mujer y con mi... Y con la Reina de las **

**Arañas. ¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho? —le **

**preguntó con inquina. **

**No lo sabía. No sabía por qué Terrence se había **

**comportado así. No tenía respuesta para eso; **

**excepto pensar que ella no le importaba tanto **

**como sí le importaba él a ella. **

—**Yo... No lo sé. **

**Prince suavizó su expresión, se inclinó **

**hacia ella y le habló con ternura. **

—**Eres una cachorra de leona enamorada del **

**Rey León. Pero el rey tiene colmillos, auténticos **

**y afilados, y los tuyos son de leche. — **

**Incorporándose de nuevo, tomó su mano y la **

**besó sobre su recién adquirido tatuaje—. Buenas **

**noches, princesa. **

—**No soy una cachorra. **

—**Lo que tú digas, preciosa. **

**Candace le dio la espalda. No quería seguir **

**hablando con él. No quería seguir ahí. Solo **

**quería ir a su hotel, dormir y esperar a que **

**continuase el torneo. **

**Tenía que ser profesional y explicarle a **

**Terrence lo de Markus y Leslie. **

**Pero... ¿Y si iba a la habitación del hotel y **

**se los encontraba en la cama? **

**El solo imaginarse la escena le produjo **

**acidez de estómago. Si eso sucedía, tenía que **

**comportarse con naturalidad. **

**Lion no la quería, y punto. Pero ella tenía **

**mucho que decirle; y era muy urgente. **

—**¿Lady Nala? **

**Candace se dio la vuelta y miró a Nick. Dios, **

**tenía ganas de hablar con él; y, además, **

**necesitaba un quad que le acercara al hotel en el **

**que ahora se hospedaban. **

—**Hola, Tigretón. **

—

—**¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó **

**preocupado, bebiendo de su ron y ubicándose a **

**su lado. Los dos contemplaban el horizonte **

**paradisíaco nocturno—. Oye, ¿me lo parece o **

**este ron está... alterado? ¿No te encuentras un **

**poco... desinhibida? **

—**Bueno, me encuentro un poco mareada, **

**creo... —Pero el ardor entre las piernas y la **

**sensación de que cualquier roce la ponía en alerta **

**estaban ahí. **

—**¿Markus te ha hecho algo? ¿Te has **

**acostado con él? **

**Candace puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la **

**cabeza. Nick siempre tan directo... **

—**No. **

—**Eso no es lo que le ha dicho Mistress **

**Pain a Terrence. **

**Candace frunció el ceño y giró el rostro hacia **

**él. **

—**¿Cómo dices? **

—**He visto cómo Claudia le comía la oreja a **

**King diciéndole que te habían visto en Peter Bay **

**con él, con Markus, en el porche de su casa. **

—**¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no he hecho nada de **

**eso! **

—**Y... —continuó arqueando sus dos cejas **

**rubias—, le ha enseñado una foto donde se **

**supone que salíais Markus y tú en una situación **

**muy comprometida. **

—**¡¿Pero cómo puede ser?! —susurró Candace **

**entre dientes—. Markus me ha tenido todo el **

**rato bajo privación sensorial. No veía nada y tenía **

**el rostro tapado. He hecho de mesa, Tigretón... **

**Solo de mesa —¿Cómo le decía que había **

**descubierto detalles muy importantes para Amos **

**y Mazmorras?—. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa zorra **

**ese montaje? Es un montaje, Tigretón —aseguró **

**apretándose el puente de la nariz—. Me... me **

**duele la cabeza. Quiero ir al hotel. ¿Me llevas, **

**por favor? **

**Nick buscó a Thelma con la mirada. Estaba **

**muy entretenida jugando con las sumisas que **

**habían traído Markus y Candace. Si se iba, no iba a **

**pasar nada; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la **

**naturaleza de su recién estructurada relación. **

**Tomó a Candace de la mano y la sacó de la **

**terraza y del restaurante. **

**Candace cerró los ojos y permitió que el viento **

**refrescara su rostro. Nick conducía el quad **

**biplaza hasta el Westin Saint John mientras ella **

**miraba su botella de ron cajún Spice con **

**creciente curiosidad. **

**Era increíble que ese ron de Nueva Orleans **

**llegara hasta allí. Lo peor era saber a quién **

**pertenecía su destilería. Pensar en ello hizo que **

**regresaran el frío y el miedo, y el maldito nudo **

**en el estómago. **

**Pero estaba bien. Ella estaba bien. Y los **

**padres de Billy Bob, propietarios de la destilería **

**Louisiana cajun Rum, que producía esa bebida tan **

**popular, no tenían la culpa de tener a un hijo que **

**era el mismísimo engendro del diablo. **

**Esforzándose por eliminar el pensamiento **

**sobre Billy Bob, se centró en Nick. **

**Candace no podía explicarle a Nick nada de lo **

**sucedido con Markus, porque los quads disponían **

**de cámaras que televisaban todo para los **

**Villanos; y en la Plancha del Mar tampoco podían **

**hablar de ello por lo mismo. Esa noche, los **

**Villanos no habían acudido; no obstante, lo veían **

**todo. **

—**¿Por qué Mistress Pain ha hecho eso? — **

**preguntó Candace con el antifaz encima de la cabeza, **

**sacándoselo con rabia. Se le había enredado en el **

**pelo—. Aparte de que porque es una mala pécora, **

**claro. **

—**Porque sabía lo que provocaría en King **

—**contestó—. Solo basta con ser un poco **

**observador y darse cuenta de que él no te mira **

**como a las demás, Lady Nala. —Aunque en **

**realidad, le hablaba a Candace—. Seguramente, sabía **

**que iba a ofenderlo y que provocaría una reacción **

**en él. Como la que justamente ha provocado. — **

**Se encogió de hombros y giró a mano derecha—. **

**Quería vengarse. **

**Sí: esa podía ser una excelente razón. Una **

**que ella quería creer. **

—**Oye... —Candace lo miró por debajo de sus **

**pestañas—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué has echado **

**del torneo a Louise? ¿Cómo eliminaste a un **

**miembro de tu mismo equipo? **

—**Tres son multitud —repuso Nick. **

**Ella se calló y permaneció con la mirada fija **

**en la carretera. Sí, por supuesto que tres eran **

**multitud: Terrence, Sharon y Claudia, un espectáculo **

**digno de ver; sin un ápice de corazón pero con **

**mucha pasión carnal. Eran como tres ángeles **

**caídos del sexo. **

—**¿Estabas enamorado de tu mujer, Nick? **

—**preguntó sin atender a las consecuencias de su **

**curiosidad. ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? **

**El rubio apretó el volante con los dedos y **

**dibujó una fina línea con sus labios. Aquel no era **

**lugar para hablar de ello, pero no pudo resistirse **

**a contestar. **

—**Todavía sigo enamorado de ella. **

—**Oh... Y estando enamorado de ella, en **

**caso de que siguierais juntos, ¿habrías hecho un **

**trío con dos mujeres y ninguna ella? **

—**No. Jamás. Ella... Me era más que **

**suficiente. **

**Ese hombre había sido tocado y hundido por **

**el amor y el rechazo que comporta el no ser **

**amado con la misma fuerza. **

—**¿Por qué ya no estáis juntos? **

—**Porque a veces las cosas se rompen por **

**otros motivos que no tienen nada que ver con el **

**amor. **

—**Todo tiene que ver con el amor. **

—**Pues a mí no me sirvió de nada quererla **

**con todo mi corazón —repuso con tristeza—. **

**Hay cosas que se rompen inesperadamente; y, **

**aunque después quieras recomponer los pedazos, **

**ya no vuelve a ser lo mismo. **

—**¿Lo has intentado? **

—**No me dejó. **

**Candace levantó la mirada a la noche estrellada **

**y lamentó que ese agente guapo y melancólico **

**tuviera que sufrir por un amor no correspondido. **

—**¿Por qué no te dejó? **

—**Me puso una orden de alejamiento — **

**contestó sin darle ninguna importancia. **

**Candace parpadeó confusa. ¿Dónde había oído **

**eso antes? Ah, sí. En el avión de Nueva Orleans a **

**Washington. ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres con **

**las órdenes de alejamiento? ¡Si no querían ver a **

**sus ex maridos, que se fueran a otro país! **

**Empezaba a sentirse mareada. Notaba el corazón **

**a revoluciones superiores a las normales y le **

**urgía moverse. Salir de ahí, saltar del quad... **

—**Yo creo que, si todavía hay amor — **

**musitó con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia—, **

**todo se puede solucionar. **

—**Eres una romántica. **

—**Puede ser... Y mira cómo me va — **

**murmuró resoplando y riéndose de sí misma. **

**Sufría por amor. Por un hombre que, antes que **

**hablar con ella, prefería tomarse la venganza por **

**su propia mano. **

—**Ya casi estamos —anunció Nick—. Esta **

**isla es muy pequeña. **

**Candace no había visto el complejo hotelero **

**todavía. Y se quedó pasmada ante su **

**majestuosidad. **

**Aunque no lo disfrutó mucho, porque la **

**escena de Terrence le había agriado la noche. **

**La joven enseñó la pulsera amarilla con los **

**datos biométricos de identidad, y el **

**recepcionista le indicó cuál era su habitación. **

**Estaba decidida a sacar a esas dos mujeres **

**de la cama de Terrence. No era tan fría como para **

**permanecer impasible cuando el hombre al que **

**amaba, que era un completo cegato y un zoquete, **

**le hiciera eso delante de todos. **

**Ni hablar. **

**#############**

**«Las verdaderas **

**sumisas, tienen carácter y se **

**enfadan de vez en cuando». **

**Great Cruz Bay **

**Westin Saint John **

**Terrence sabía que había cosas que no podía **

**hacer. Como, por ejemplo, quitarse de encima a **

**Claudia y a Sharon diciendo que se encontraba **

**muy mal e invitarlas a que se fueran a sus **

**habitaciones. La joven no se había ido todavía, y **

**seguía sentada en la cama, con la Reina de las **

**Arañas, a la que Terrence nunca había visto tan **

**contrariada. **

**Sharon parecía desubicada y fuera de su **

**salsa. Cosa extraña en ella. Aunque Terrence sabía **

**perfectamente por qué estaba así, y a él nunca **

**podría engañarle por mucho que pasara el tiempo. **

**La verdad era que él no se encontraba bien **

**del todo. Tenía la cabeza un poco aturdida y **

**sentía un leve mareo que solo podía atribuir al **

**consumo de alguna clase de droga. Lo que le **

**llevó a pensar que, en la cena, los organizadores **

**habían incluido algún tipo de estupefacientes en **

**las bebidas o en la comida para que se **

**desinhibieran. **

**Se había metido corriendo al baño y había **

**llenado un botecito con orina para entregárselo al **

**equipo de estación base. **

**Estaba sentado en el inodoro. Le había **

**quitado el teléfono a Claudia, sin que ella se **

**diera cuenta, y revisaba la imagen que ese alguien **

**misterioso le había enviado a la mistress. **

**Ya sabía que no era Candace, porque la joven **

**tenía un tatuaje de camaleón en el interior de su **

**muslo, y la chica de la imagen abierta de piernas **

**completamente, no tenía ni una sola marca en su **

**nevosa piel. Pero, aunque su numerito con Prince **

**y Markus no le había gustado nada, debía **

**reconocer que creía en su inocencia, y que sabía **

**que actuaba así por exigencias del guión. **

**El que hacía de Markus en la foto se parecía **

**más él, pero los tatuajes, aunque daban el pego, **

**no eran de verdad. Por tanto, no era Markus. **

**¿Quién había querido crear tal controversia? ¿Por **

**qué? ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de **

**preparar tal montaje solo para desestabilizarlos? **

**¿Y por qué habían utilizado a Claudia? Además, **

**curiosamente, Claudia había sido eliminada del **

**torneo; y esa misma noche estaba en la Plancha **

**del Mar, con todos los demás, asegurando que **

**los organizadores querían que siguiera en él **

**extraoficialmente. **

**Terrence copió el teléfono desde el que se había **

**enviado la imagen en su agenda. Averiguaría **

**quién era el capullo que quería jugar con él de **

**ese modo. **

**Se remojó la cara con agua y salió del baño. **

**Claudia levantó el rostro y se quitó el **

**antifaz negro. Moviéndose con estudiados pasos, **

**llevó sus manos a los lazos del corsé del pecho. **

—**Mistress Pain, te he dicho que no me **

**encuentro bien —repitió Terrence apoyándose en la **

**pared. **

—**Nosotras haremos que te encuentres **

**mucho mejor, ¿verdad, Sharon? **

**Sharon parecía tener un debate consigo **

**misma y, después de meditar la respuesta, se **

**levantó sin pizca de alma en sus ojos color **

**caramelo. También se desprendió del antifaz. **

**Terrence arqueó una ceja negra y negó con la **

**cabeza. **

**Sharon no quería acostarse con él. Después **

**de tanto tiempo sin tener relaciones, sin dejar **

**que nadie la tocara, no iba a ser él quien lo **

**hiciera. Eran dos mujeres muy hermosas y **

**distintas, y estaban dispuestas a tener un **

**revolcón. En otro tiempo Terrence lo habría hecho; el **

**sexo era sexo, ¿no? Pero después de reclamar a **

**Candace, y sabiendo la fuerza de su pasión por ella, **

**ni Mistress Pain ni la Reina de las Arañas podían **

**rivalizar con la leona de pelo rubio y ojazos **

**verdes. —Tenéis que iros —pidió Terrence educado, **

**acompañándolas hasta la salida—. En serio, me **

**siento mareado. **

—**No pienso irme —repuso Claudia **

**poniéndose las manos en las voluptuosas caderas **

**clavando los talones en la moqueta. Sonrió como **

**si fuera la Reina de Saba—. Yo he venido aquí a **

**comer, King, y quiero que me alimentes. **

**Terrence sonrió ante la visceralidad de la mujer. **

**En otros tiempos, que una mujer hablara así se **

**consideraba escandaloso; pero Claudia estaba de **

**vuelta de todo, y ella siempre se había querido **

**mucho a sí misma. No aceptaba un «no» por **

**respuesta. **

—**Yo me voy —repuso Sharon desconocida **

—**. No sé qué hago aquí. **

**Terrence asintió con la cabeza, agradecido por **

**su colaboración. Ella seguía siendo su amiga; y **

**había estado muy enamorada y, seguramente, la **

**rubia vería más allá de su actitud esquiva y **

**entendería por qué no quería estar con ellas. **

**Sharon lo comprendería. **

—**¿Qué le pasa a la Reina de las Arañas? ¿Es **

**todo fachada, nena? —Claudia la miró de reojo. **

**Sharon no encajaba bien los menosprecios, **

**así que sonrió con indiferencia y le dijo: **

—**Tú no quieres ver hasta qué punto no es **

**fachada lo que yo tengo encima, Pain —aseguró **

**con tono frío y el rostro sombrío, colocándose a **

**un palmo de su cara—. En realidad, no lo quieres **

**probar. ¿O sí? —se acercó a ella **

**amenazadoramente—. Nunca he jugado contigo. **

**¿Te gustaría ver hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar, **

**switch? **

—**Por supuesto —contestó Claudia **

**anhelante—. ¿Por qué no empezamos nosotras y **

**calentamos al león para que salga de su **

**madriguera y ruja, en vez de comportarse como **

**un gato acojonado? —Claudia pasó sus dedos por **

**la mejilla de la rubia—. Enrédame en tu tela de **

**araña, Reina. **

**Sharon arqueó las cejas e hizo un gesto de **

**desdén con los labios. **

—**No me interesas. **

**Con esas palabras, dejándola de piedra, **

**Sharon se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la **

**suite. **

**Pero se encontró con Candace a punto de meter **

**la llave tarjeta en la ranura de su suite. La **

**habitación que iba a compartir con Terrence y que **

**estaba ocupada por dos mujeres. **

**Sharon no supo qué decirle cuando encontró **

**en los ojos esmeraldas de Candace la incredulidad y **

**el dolor que ella misma había experimentado **

**años atrás. Pero entonces, eran unos ojos negros **

**quienes la juzgaban y la fustigaban; no los verdes **

**de Lady Nala. **

—**Fuera de aquí —ordenó la Candace con **

**voz trémula. **

—**Ya me iba. **

**Sharon pasó por su lado, sin rozarla, y eso **

**que Candace ni se apartó del marco de la puerta. **

—**Al final —Candace no iba a morderse la **

**lengua. Esa mujer había querido hacerle daño **

**desde el principio y ella tenía derecho a **

**devolvérsela—, voy a creer la versión de Prince. **

**Sharon se recolocó el antifaz para cubrir sus **

**ojos color caramelo, que no habían encajado bien **

**la acusación y se estaban llenando de lágrimas. **

—**No hables de lo que no sabes —ordenó **

**sin darse la vuelta, alejándose de allí. **

—**No te metas en camas ajenas —contestó **

**Candace entrando sola en la habitación, dando un **

**portazo. **

**Nick se había ido a la suya porque no quería **

**estar presente cuando empezara la tormenta; y **

**eso la dejaba en inferioridad de condiciones con **

**Claudia y Terrence, los cuales estaban muy separados **

**el uno del otro. Iba a dejarlos estupefactos con su **

**descaro. **

—**Se ha ido Sharon —observó apoyándose **

**en la pared de la entrada—. ¿Os sirvo yo? **

**Claudia abrió los ojos pasmada y se echó a **

**reír. **

**Pero a Terrence no le hacía ninguna gracia. Candace **

**estaba delante de él, con una botella de ron en la **

**mano, vestida de mujer pirata totalmente relajada, **

**igual que lo estaría una gata salvaje oculta detrás **

**de los matorrales, dispuesta a comerse a su **

**presa, pero esperando el momento adecuado. **

**Le miró de frente, sin reservarse ni una **

**pizca de despecho o de dolor; evaluándolo de **

**arriba abajo como si no valiera nada, o menos que **

**nada. Dios, las miradas de Candace desarmaban a **

**cualquiera... Y, después, hizo un repaso al corsé **

**deshilado de Claudia y al modo en que asomaban **

**los pezones por completo por encima de la **

**prenda. —¿Quieres hacer un trío? —preguntó **

**Mistress Pain a Candace. **

—**Yo no. — Terrence se cruzó de brazos. **

**«Cómo no, Terrence y su particular tiento», **

**pensó Candace. **

**Candace caminó hasta la cama, dejó la botella **

**de ron sobre la mesita y se subió sobre el **

**colchón, cubierto con un cubrecama marrón y **

**blanco, poniéndose de rodillas. Si Terrence se **

**pensaba que estando con ella iba a acostarse con **

**otras, es que no la conocía en absoluto. Y si, **

**además, el muy cretino creía que se había **

**acostado con Markus, entonces, ya no solo no la **

**conocía sino que tenía una muy mala imagen de **

**su persona. Enfadada, tiró los mullidos cojines al **

**suelo, para hacer más sitio en la cama. **

**Estaba en medio de un caso, con un hombre **

**del que había descubierto, recientemente, que **

**estaba enamorada. Y sí, había caído **

**fulgurantemente en sus garras. Y no se **

**avergonzaba. **

**Pero el caso era más importante que nada y **

**no iba a dejar que otras le amargaran. No tenía **

**por qué pasarlo mal gratuitamente; la tensión del **

**torneo era ya suficiente estrés para ella como **

**para aguantar los escarceos de Terrence con sus exligues. **

**Candace, descaradamente, se subió la falda y les **

**enseñó las braguitas rojas, que asomaban a través **

**de las medias de rejilla, moviendo las caderas de **

**un lado al otro. **

—**¿Quién de los dos será el bucanero **

**valiente que me las quite? **

—**Te he dicho que no quiero tríos. — Terrence **

**se acercó a la cama con el rictus severo y recto. **

—**Ya ves, te tienes que ir, bonita —aseguró **

**Claudia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **

**Candace no parpadeó ni una vez mientras miraba **

**a Terrence a los ojos. Este se relamió los labios, **

**alimentándose de la visión de la rubia. **

—**¿Quieres que me... vaya, King? —Candace **

**necesitaba solventar la duda. ¿La quería a ella? ¿O **

**prefería estar con otras? **

—**Vete, Nala —ordenó Claudia. **

—**La que debe irse eres tú, Claudia. — Terrence **

**no prestó atención al ama mientras pronunciaba **

**aquellas palabras. **

**Candace tragó saliva y poco a poco bajó su falda **

**hasta que cubrió de nuevo su ropa interior. Vaya, **

**Terrence echaba a Mistress Pain. **

—**¿Por qué yo? ¡Estaba aquí primero! — **

**exclamó como una cría de diez años. **

**Fuera lo que fuese lo que había visto en **

**Claudia años atrás, Terrence ya no lo veía. **

**Seguramente, porque la personalidad de Candace **

**borraba todo lo demás y convertía a mujeres **

**como Claudia en simples envoltorios de **

**caramelos. **

—**Te lo he dicho antes: no me quiero **

**acostar contigo. Sharon ha tenido la buena **

**educación de largarse cuando se lo he pedido; tú **

**deberías hacer lo mismo. Sé elegante y vete. **

**La morena decidió que, si se iba, se iría por **

**la puerta grande, porque no iba a pasar por alto la **

**ofensa de Terrence, ni tampoco que la del pelo rubio **

**saliera victoriosa así como así. **

**Ella quedaba fuera de la alcoba, pero se **

**encargaría de que ellos tampoco la utilizaran. **

—**No disimules ahora, King. —Claudia **

**tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta de la suite **

—**. Antes de que ella llegara, ya te habías **

**acostado con las dos —guiñó un ojo a Candace, y **

**salió por donde había entrado. **

**La respiración de Candace se aceleró y apretó **

**los puños para no lanzarse a por Terrence como una **

**gata y arañarle el apuesto rostro; que era, **

**justamente, lo que le apetecía hacer. **

**Él puso sus manos en las caderas y la **

**examinó con impaciencia. **

—**¿Te has acostado con ellas? —preguntó **

**Candace, impasible ante su escrutinio, pero agitada **

**por la última frase de la malvada Ama Switch. **

**Terrence arrugó el ceño y su ojos le advirtieron **

**del peligro de seguir ese camino. **

—**¿Pasaría algo si hubiera sido así? **

— **Terrence, no... Ahora no —quería solo una **

**respuesta, ella intentaría creerlo—. Contéstame, **

**por favor. **

—**¿Por qué debería obedecerte? Tú no me **

**hiciste ni caso cuando te dije que el juego se **

**acababa para nosotros. Preferiste continuar e irte **

**con un amo que no conoces de nada para ponerte **

**en peligro y ayudarle con el mobiliario de su **

**casa. No has tenido consideración para con mi **

**preocupación. Te ha dado igual que yo estuviera **

**histérico todo el día por tu culpa, Lady Nala. **

**Candace levantó la mano para que se detuviera y **

**cerró los ojos, echando mano de una paciencia **

**que no tenía. No podían hablar allí, no en un hotel **

**reservado por la misma organización. **

—**Ponte un biquini. Nos vamos a la playa — **

**Terrence, que había entendido su gesto, también le **

**había leído la mente. Debían salir de allí. **

**Candace hurgó en su bolsa de viaje, que Terrence **

**había dejado en el armario ropero esperando a **

**que ella llegara, y escogió un biquini de **

**triángulos negros sin importarle si él la veía **

**desnuda. ¿Qué más daba ya? El agente se colocó **

**un bañador ancho y largo, azul oscuro, mientras **

**la miraba fijamente y no se perdía un centímetro **

**de su desnudez. **

**Sin dirigirse una palabra más, ambos **

**tomaron sus toallas y su mal humor, y salieron de **

**la suite. **

**El hotel villa quedaba muy pegado a la playa. **

**Al salir por la recepción y la entrada, caminaron **

**por la zona de hamacas y piscinas, a través de los **

**puentes de madera y las cabañas cóctel, y **

**llegaron a la arena blanca y lisa del Caribe. **

**Ella necesitaba remojarse, necesitaba nadar **

**y llegar a un punto en el que estuviera tan cansada **

**que no le apeteciera decirle nada. **

**Pero, conociéndose, sabía que iban a alzar la **

**voz, que él la incitaría a pelearse, a discutir... A **

**sacar toda la rabia. Y sentía mucha. **

**Candace se quitó de una patada las zapatillas y **

**dejó caer la toalla de mala manera para dirigirse **

**como un vendaval a darse un chapuzón. **

**Terrence hizo lo mismo pero, antes de que Candace **

**tocara el agua del mar con sus pies desnudos, la **

**alzó con un solo brazo y se la colocó sobre el **

**hombro. —¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Suéltame! **

—**¡No te oigo! ¡Los muebles no hablan! — **

**exclamó él dándole un azote en la nalga para, **

**después, lanzarla al mar. **

**Candace se sumergió y emergió como una **

**sirena vengativa. Como el agua del mar del **

**Caribe no cubría hasta pasados unos cincuenta **

**metros de la orilla, le llegaba por los muslos. **

**El pelo se pegaba a su cara; y los ojos **

**felinos echaban chispas. **

**Uno de pie delante del otro, como **

**auténticos pistoleros. **

**Ella echó la melena hacia atrás, soltó un **

**gruñido y se lanzó a por Terrence con brazos y **

**piernas, furiosa con él.. **

**Terrence no la vio venir hasta que sintió el **

**hombro de Candace en el estómago y cómo lo **

**empujaba hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que tenía, **

**demasiada para lo pequeña que era. Se **

**desequilibró y ambos se hundieron. **

**Terrence le dio la vuelta bajo el agua para **

**levantarse con ella en brazos. La espalda pegada a **

**su pecho, y los brazos oprimiéndole la cintura. **

—**¡Suéltame! **

—**¡No! **

—**¡Eres un... grghksjdhasdjal! — Terrence la **

**sumergió en el agua. **

—**¿Soy un qué? —la sacó de nuevo para que **

**tomara aire. **

—**¡Un cerdo come **

**mie...rfsghdvsjhdgssdaaa! **

**Terrence se echó a reír mientras ella pateaba e **

**intentaba golpearle en la cara. Pero no podía, **

**porque la había inmovilizado. **

—**Hable bien, señorita Nala. **

—**¡Un mentiroso **

**folladljkncdkjfhdskfndksjfndsf! —El maldito la **

**volvía a sumergir. **

—**Lavaremos esa boquita con agua y sal — **

**murmuró mientras la volvía a sacar del agua. **

**Candace se quedó muy quieta, cogiendo aire, **

**con los ojos cerrados. **

—**No pelees conmigo, mesita. Estaba **

**deseando que regresaras para estrangularte con **

**mis propias manos, bruja. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo **

**preocupado que he estado?! —gruñó en su oído **

**sin permitir que tocara fondo—. ¡No me vuelvas **

**a hacer esto! **

—**¡Ja! ¡Ya veo lo preocupado que has **

**estado! ¡Preocupado haciendo un trío! **

—**¡No! **

—**¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos! — **

**protestó ella afectada—. Esperaba que me **

**vinieras a buscar a la pasarela y, en vez de eso... **

**¡Claudia te enseña una foto con su teléfono y tú **

**vas y te la crees! **

—**¡No la he creído, Candace! —Caminó con **

**ella hasta que el agua les empezó a cubrir. No **

**había barcas alrededor, ni tampoco bañistas. Solo **

**estaban ellos**

**dos, la luna inmensa y las estrellas. **

—**¡Sí, lo has hecho! —reafirmó con voz **

**llorosa—. ¡Por eso te has puesto a bailar con ella **

**y con Sharon, y has dejado que te metieran mano! **

**¡Y seguro que te has acostado con ellas! **

**Terrence la apretó contra su pecho, reteniéndola **

**entre sus brazos. **

—**Yo no me he creído la foto, Candace — **

**reconoció rotundo pero con suavidad—. **

**Escúchame, por favor... Antes de nada tienes que **

**entender que no puedes volver a alejarte de mí **

**así. ¿Me oyes? **

—**¡Soy mayorcita, Terrence! ¡Y soy responsable **

**y competente! **

—**¡¿Y de qué sirve eso?! La responsabilidad **

**y tu edad no son importantes ante la violencia de **

**unos hombres sádicos, Candace. Soy el agente al **

**cargo y te estaba dando una orden para que **

**detuvieras el juego. Y me desobedeciste... otra **

**vez. ¿Lo comprendes? **

—**¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¿Volverás a amenazarme **

**diciendo que hablarás con Montgomery y Spurs; **

**dirás que no soy apta? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me da igual! **

**¡Después de lo que he descubierto, por mí, que **

**se pudran! **

—**¿Qué? ¿Qué has descubierto? Hay un **

**límite para todo, Candace. **

—**Yo conozco mis límites, señor Granchester. **

**Confío en ellos; pero eres tú quien tiene que **

**confiar en mí. **

**Terrence dejó salir el aire que retenía en los **

**pulmones y los sumergió a ambos en el agua, **

**donde ya flotaban por completo y podían nadar. **

—**Me muero de miedo si te imagino en **

**peligro, Candace. **

**Ella detuvo sus patadas y cesó su ataque, **

**quedándose lívida e inmóvil entre su abrazo. **

**Asumiendo sus palabras. **

—**No me he acostado con Markus — **

**reconoció sometida por su preocupación—. No **

**lo he hecho... Eso es imposible. Es imposible **

**que yo lo haga. **

—**No vuelvas a desobedecerme, Candace. Este **

**torneo no es un juego, ¿me oyes? —Hundió la **

**nariz en su pelo húmedo—. He pasado el día **

**pensando en que ese amo ruso te hacía todo tipo **

**de cosas y tú no podías resistirte. Odio pensar **

**que otro te ha tocado. **

—**Hubiera utilizado la palabra de seguridad. **

—**¿Y si no te hace caso, tonta? **

**Ella intentó liberarse. **

—**No me llames tonta. **

—**Y vas y apareces en el baile, vestida así, **

**bailando y provocando al personal... ¿Qué te has **

**creído que soy? ¿Un puto pelele? ¿Por qué no me **

**respetas? **

—**No lo he hecho con esa intención. Era la **

**performance que había preparado Markus. **

—**No me ha gustado. —Cerró los ojos y **

**apoyó la barbilla en su hombro—. Y después se **

**ha añadido Prince. Te dije lo que había entre él y **

**yo... ¿Por qué juegas con él? **

—**¡Yo no juego con él! Y tú te has puesto a **

**jugar con Claudia. ¿Qué demonios hacía contigo? **

**Yo pensé... A mí tampoco me gusta... —Sus **

**mejillas se sonrojaron—. No me gusta que estés **

**con ella. Sé que Claudia ha jugado otras veces **

**contigo, pero mientras estemos juntos en el **

**torneo no aguantaré que tontees con otras. Tengo **

**mi orgullo. Y, para colmo, Sharon tiene ganas de **

**provocarme... ¡Y te ha tocado el paquete! **

**Terrence sonrió y besó su hombro a modo de **

**disculpa. **

—**La foto no tuvo nada que ver. Pero no **

**encajo bien que otro amo se te acerque. Prince te **

**ha tocado la teta. **

**Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Candace dijo: **

—**Asúmelo, Terrence —resopló seca—. **

**Estamos en Amos y Mazmorras. Yo tampoco **

**disfruto viendo que todas las amas del torneo **

**quieren violarte. ¿O acaso crees que me es **

**indiferente? Es como estar rodeada de hienas... **

—**Candace se obligó a hacerle la pertinente pregunta **

—**: ¿Por qué te pones celoso? ¿Por qué te **

**importo de ese modo? **

**Terrence negó con la cabeza y se encogió de **

**hombros. **

—**No son celos. Me siento muy responsable **

**de ti. Me preocupo por todo lo que haces y... **

—**Ya te dije que no necesito un canguro — **

**murmuró decepcionada. **

—**Y también te dije que me gustas un poco... **

—**confirmó con sus ojos azules velados de **

**diversión y dulzura. **

**Candace puso los ojos en blanco. No tenían **

**remedio. **

—**Esto nos va a volver locos... **

—**Puede que sí. **

**Se quedaron callados, nadando, entrelazados **

**en el mar. **

—**No voy a perdonarte, Candace —dijo él. **

—**Ni yo a ti —contestó ella con los ojos **

**fijos en la luna. **

**El agente Granchester por fin sentía que podía **

**respirar con ella a su lado, en contacto piel con **

**piel. Dios... Esa chica se había apoderado de su **

**alma y no se la iba a devolver. **

—**No me gusta Claudia —enfatizó Candace. **

—**Ni Sharon. **

—**Ni Sharon —confirmó ella. **

—**A mí ni siquiera me gusta Nick; y eso que **

**es mi amigo. No me gusta que los hombres te **

**ronden. Me pone nervioso... **

—**No me rondan —contestó sobrecogida **

**por la sinceridad de su voz. **

—**Eres una inconsciente, Candace. Todavía no **

**sabes lo que provocas en los demás. Haces que **

**los hombres quieran llevarte a la cama nada más **

**verte. **

—**Eso no es verdad. **

—**Y, lo peor, es que no te das ni cuenta. **

**Déjame asegurarme de que Markus no te ha **

**hecho nada y... —la apretó contra él. Se sentía **

**impotente ante los desafíos abiertos de Candace. **

**¿Cómo iba a protegerla si se apartaba de su lado? **

—**. Déjame darte tu merecido por lo que me has **

**hecho hoy, o no me quedaré tranquilo... **

—**Te he dicho que Markus no me ha tocado. **

**Y no creo que debas castigarme por... Tú te **

**mereces una tunda. **

—**Chist —La calló con un beso arrollador **

**que hizo que ambos temblaran cubiertos por el **

**agua del mar, que fluía entre ellos libremente, **

**igual que sus emociones. El castigo y el chequeo **

**eran solo una excusa para hacer lo que quería **

**hacer de verdad: tocarla y besarla. **

**Candace sabía que aquello era un error. **

**«No lo hagas, tonta. No vuelvas a caer. Terrence **

**siente cosas por ti, pero no te quiere. Ten **

**cuidado», pero, entonces, él le mordió el labio **

**inferior y la obligó a que rodeara su cintura con **

**las piernas. **

**Se quedaron cara a cara, nariz con nariz y **

**frente con frente. **

—**Te necesito —susurró él **

**apasionadamente, con la cara húmeda por el agua, **

**y las pestañas mojadas por las gotas saladas del **

**mar. **

**«Está bien. Disfruta del sexo con él, pero no **

**dejes que entre más. Cúbrete». **

**Nadaron juntos, entrelazados, hasta que **

**llegaron a una pequeña cala, cobijada de la playa y **

**del mundo en general. **

—**Tengo mucho que contarte —aseguró **

**Candace entre beso y beso—. Es sobre Markus. **

**Terrence la estiró sobre la arena húmeda, más **

**oscura, de la orilla. **

—**¿Crees que puede esperar? —preguntó **

**arrancándole la parte de arriba del biquini y **

**estirándose sobre ella, cubriéndola con su **

**enorme cuerpo. Le alzó las manos por encima de **

**la cabeza y no dejó ni una parte de ella sin **

**permanecer en contacto con él. **

**Candace se dio la vuelta e invirtió los papeles. **

**Esta vez ella estaba encima y él debajo. Entrelazó **

**los dedos con los de él y se sentó sobre su **

**vientre. **

—**No puede esperar —aseguró la joven. Se **

**inclinó sobre su oído y le dijo—: Escúchame **

**bien, Terrence: Leslie está viva, y la tiene el Amo del **

**Calabozo. **

**No osó moverse durante los veinte minutos **

**que utilizó Candace para explicarle su entrada en **

**Peter Bay, toda la conversación entre Markus y **

**Belikov en ruso, la función de Markus en el **

**torneo y su papel como infiltrado de la SVR; la **

**venta de blancas en Rusia y el hecho de que **

**confluyeran intereses del FBI y de la SVR en un **

**mismo escenario como Amos y Mazmorras. Le **

**explicó lo que le sucedió esa noche a Leslie en **

**Nueva York: que la drogaron y fue a parar a **

**manos del ruso. Le dijo que los Villanos estaban **

**formados por miembros de la Old Guard y que **

**esperaban la noche de Walpurgis, que se **

**celebraría al finalizar el torneo, aunque sería un **

**evento privado: solo de los Villanos. Solo **

**entonces, utilizarían a todas las esclavas y **

**esclavos esa noche para sus menesteres. Candace le **

**explicó que los villanos la querían para ese **

**acontecimiento especial y, además, le dejó claro **

**que el director Spurs y el subdirector **

**Montgomery conocían la ubicación de Leslie; **

**pero la habían reasignado en la misión de **

**Markus, ya que confluían intereses comunes **

**entre ambos países. **

**El agente permaneció mudo e inmóvil, **

**disfrutando de la seguridad de tener a Candace sobre **

**él pero, sobre todo, del caudal de información **

**que la bella mujer le estaba proporcionando: **

**nombres como Belikov, agencias federales **

**extranjeras como la SVR metidas por medio; un **

**diseñador de popper como Keon, la Old Guard y **

**la noche de Walpurgis como elementos clave de **

**la finalización del torneo; una Sombra Espía; un **

**chivato en el torneo que informara de todos los **

**movimientos entre bambalinas a los Villanos. **

**Leslie viva y, parcialmente, a salvo, como todos. **

**Leslie viva. Joder, era la mejor noticia de **

**todas. Como agente líder no podía vivir tranquilo **

**sabiendo que su amigo Clint había muerto en la **

**misión. Y, según le había dicho Markus a Leslie, **

**una mujer encapuchada, un ama, se lo había **

**llevado. **

**Clint había muerto por asfixia. ¿Lo habría **

**matado esa dama misteriosa? ¿Quién era? **

—**Dios, Candace. —La abrazó con tanta fuerza **

**que Candace se encontró rendida y entregada entre **

**sus brazos. Completamente a su merced—. Les **

**está viva. ¡Les está viva! —exclamó más **

**contento. **

—**Sí. —Sonrió y lo besó en el hombro, en **

**el cuello y en la mejilla—. Pero ha dejado de **

**formar parte de Amos y mazmorras. Ahora **

**trabaja con la SVR. **

—**Eso no importa. Está aquí, en el torneo... **

**Y lo quiera, o no, estamos en lo mismo. Los **

**Villanos nos llevarán a la culminación de la **

**misión por los dos frentes. —La tomó del rostro **

**y pegó su frente a la de ella—. ¿Tienes idea del **

**peligro que has corrido? Hoy has estado con uno **

**de los tipos que tiene contacto directo con los **

**Villanos. ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiese **

**secuestrado, eh? —El miedo le endurecía las **

**facciones. **

**Tenía razón. Terrence tenía su parte de razón, **

**pero ser una agente infiltrada de la Ley **

**comportaba riesgos. Arriesgabas la vida por una **

**causa. —Es mi trabajo, Terrence —repuso Candace—. **

**Pero hice algo más —sonrió con orgullo. **

—**¿El qué? **

—**Cuando Belikov aseguró que Keon se **

**encontraría en la Plancha del Mar para facilitar el **

**popper, me puse en contacto con el equipo **

**estación. **

**Terrence se quedó de piedra al oír eso, y todo su **

**cuerpo se endureció. Candace podía haber llamado, **

**tenía un medio de comunicación; y, en vez de **

**llamarlo a él para calmarlo, había hecho lo que le **

**había dado la gana. Como siempre. **

—**¿Que hiciste qué? —preguntó sin **

**inflexiones. **

—**Ayer memoricé el teléfono de Jimmy del **

**HTC y los llamé para que siguieran el quad MGM **

**rojo con el que iba a llegar el traficante. Era el **

**mismísimo Keon quien iba a hacer acto de **

**presencia... Tenían que tomar fotos de la entrega **

**de los paquetes para que hubiera acta del tráfico **

**de estupefacientes. No intervendrían, pues todo **

**debía seguir como hasta ahora, hasta que **

**finalizara el torneo. Markus me recomendó que **

**no te dijeran nada porque necesitaban absoluta **

**normalidad para seguir con la misión. **

—**Joder, Candace — Terrence cubrió sus ojos con **

**el antebrazo y sacudió la cabeza—. Es increíble. **

**No me puedes ocultar esta información. No **

**puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. **

— **Terrence, no hago lo que me da la gana, hago **

**lo que debo. Nuestro objetivo es averiguar dónde **

**se celebra la noche de Walpurgis, porque es **

**como una especie de secreto de estado. No **

**faltará ni un Villano a ese acontecimiento y **

**podremos detenerlos con las manos en la masa. **

**Él se la quedó mirando estupefacto. Candace le **

**había sorprendido; pero su audacia podría haber **

**acarreado también muchos problemas. Y, no **

**obstante, lo que más le molestaba, era que no **

**había pensado ni un momento en él: ni como **

**jefe, ni como pareja. **

—**¿No me felicitas, señor? —preguntó **

**pizpireta. **

—**Así que, en vez de llamarme a mí, que soy **

**tu jefe y quien coordina todos los movimientos **

**con el equipo estación, coges y llamas **

**directamente a Jimmy. —El tono no era nada **

**aprobatorio. **

**Candace entrecerró los ojos verdes y lo miró **

**de soslayo. **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Sí, Candace? Y en vez de ponerte en **

**contacto conmigo después para decirme que **

**estás bien y tranquilizarme un poco, preparas tu **

**performance con Markus y Leslie... ¿Para qué **

**decirle nada? Que aguante unas horas más **

**atormentado por mí. ¿Es eso lo que pensabas, **

**Candace? **

**Ella se incorporó para mirarlo bien desde **

**arriba. Los ojos azules de Terrence amenazaban con **

**tormenta. **

**Los pechos blancos de Candace miraban hacia **

**adelante y Terrence tenía una preciosa vista estando **

**abajo. Pero ni esa hermosa visión iba a desviarle **

**de lo que vendría a continuación. **

—**No... Yo... Yo no he pensado eso en **

**ningún momento. Pensé en avanzar en el caso... Y **

**en agilizarlo todo. ¿No te parece bien lo que he **

**hecho, señor? **

—**No me parece bien —confesó Terrence —. Te **

**felicito por tu trabajo, pero no por tu osadía. No **

**puedes asumir tantos riesgos; y no puede **

**importarte tan poco lo mal que yo lo esté **

**pasando cuando una de mis agentes me **

**desobedece en el torneo y se pone en manos de **

**otro amo que, hasta la fecha, no sabíamos hasta **

**qué punto estaba involucrado con los Villanos. **

**Me cabreas, Candace. **

—**¡Ha sido para bien! —exclamó ella—. Yo **

**al menos he hecho algo de provecho; no como tú, **

**que te pones a bailar y a mirar fotitos de **

**móviles... **

**¡Plas! Terrence le dio la vuelta y la puso boca **

**abajo sobre sus piernas. Candace era muy **

**manipulable; y eso le encantaba. **

—**No pongas en duda mi trabajo, agente — **

**gruñó Terrence bajándole la braguita del biquini—. **

**¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así? **

**Le propinó una tanda de treinta bofetadas en **

**las nalgas, cada una más dura y picante que la **

**anterior, pero nunca sin rayar la violencia. Candace **

**apretó los dientes y las soportó. No podía **

**librarse de Terrence; y culebrear no servía de nada, **

**así que, si hacerle la disciplina inglesa lo liberaba **

**de parte de la angustia que decía que ella le había **

**provocado, lo aceptaría. Odiaba verlo enfadado **

**con ella o disgustado por algo que ella misma **

**había provocado. No había sido esa su intención. **

**Pero el arrebato de amo de Terrence la había tomado **

**por sorpresa. **

**La joven tembló sobre sus piernas. Ni **

**siquiera le había acariciado el trasero una vez, y **

**la piel ya ardía y clamaba por atenciones más **

**suaves. **

**Y entonces, Terrence la levantó, desnuda como **

**estaba, y la apartó de él, con el trasero rojo como **

**una guindilla. **

**Candace dirigió la mirada hacia Terrence, que **

**seguía sentado en la arena, estudiando **

**imperturbable su reacción al recibir los azotes y **

**no ser acariciada luego. **

—**¿Por qué... Por qué me has hecho esto...? **

—**preguntó furiosa y también excitada. Bajo el **

**despecho, bajo cada palmada, había un anhelo de **

**continuar y hallar la liberación. **

—**¡¿Por qué?! —Se levantó de un salto con **

**una erección de campeonato bajo el bañador—. **

**¡¿Por qué, Candace?! ¡Porque no me tienes en **

**cuenta! ¡Era a mí a quien tenías que llamar! ¡No a **

**Jimmy! **

—**¡Pero no lo hice! ¡¿Y qué?! **

—**¡¿Y qué?! ¿No te das cuenta, verdad? No **

**te importo como jefe; desobedeces mis órdenes **

**directas, te pones en peligro sin necesidad... Sé **

**que estás acostumbrada a tomar muchas **

**decisiones en tu trabajo pero, aquí no somos tus **

**marionetas. ¡Yo no soy tu marioneta, tienes que **

**seguir el jodido protocolo! **

—**¿Para qué? El resultado ha sido el mismo. **

—**Ah, no, nena — Terrence sonrió sin ganas—, **

**el resultado, definitivamente, no es el mismo. **

**¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Quieres que te **

**demuestre la diferencia entre seguir las normas y **

**no seguirlas? **

**Candace apretó los dientes y estalló. **

—**¡Sí! ¡No te entiendo, Terrence! ¡Deberías **

**estar orgulloso de mí y no ponerte de este modo! **

**¡Demuéstrame qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera **

**llamado en vez de hacer las cosas tal y como las **

**hice! ¡Lo estoy deseando! —le retó **

**envalentonada. **

**Terrence la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró **

**hasta el agua, justo hasta la altura en la que los **

**cubría por media cintura. **

—**¿De verdad lo quieres saber? Porque para **

**un amo, y para mí como Terrence Granchester, hay una **

**diferencia entre tratarme bien y tratarme mal. Y, **

**si lo haces mal, yo puedo dispensarte lo mismo. **

**Puedo actuar igual y no tener en cuenta tus **

**necesidades. **

**La acercó a una de las rocas solitarias que **

**separaban la cala del resto de la playa y la obligó **

**a apoyar las palmas de las manos en la negra **

**piedra. —Agárrate bien, nena. Va a subir la marea. **

**Terrence se bajó el bañador y se pegó a su **

**espalda, dándole el calor corporal que no **

**transmitía con sus palabras. **

**A Candace también le gustaba ese Terrence. El que **

**se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y por su **

**visceralidad, y olvidaba por completo que ella era **

**Candace Andry y que la conocía desde que eran **

**niños. Ahora, la miraba como a una mujer que le **

**volvía loco y a quien le apetecía castigar. **

**Se mordió el labio inferior cuando la tocó **

**entre las piernas y palpó la humedad que le habían **

**provocado los azotes. **

—**¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó con la voz **

**ronca, jugando entre sus piernas. **

—**No me asustas. **

—**¿Ves? Eres una inconsciente. —Le **

**introdujo tres dedos de golpe hasta el fondo. **

**Candace se puso de puntillas y echó la cabeza **

**hacia atrás para coger aire por la impresión. Con **

**la otra mano, Terrence frotó su clítoris al tiempo que **

**metía y sacaba los dedos, con un ritmo pausado y **

**certero. Tocaban lo que tenían que tocar, y **

**rozaban lo que debían de rozar. **

**Terrence comprobó que cada vez se dilataba y se **

**humedecía más, hasta que decidió meterle un **

**cuarto dedo, y con el pulgar que le quedaba libre, **

**rozarle el ano. **

— **Terrence... —susurró ella, clavando los dedos **

**en la piedra que les hacía de soporte. Ya estaba **

**en el límite—. Por favor... Haz que me corra. **

—**Te juro que vas a ver la diferencia —le **

**aseguró excitado—. Te dije que los castigos no **

**tienen por qué equilibrarse con orgasmos. Si me **

**enfado, me enfado de verdad, Candace. **

**Estuvo durante más de media hora **

**penetrándola con los dedos, y acariciándola entre **

**las piernas. Y, cuando Candace estaba a punto de **

**correrse, él se detenía a propósito... **

—**¡No! ¡No, Terrence! Por favor... —rogó **

**mojada de sudor y de agua del mar—. Por favor... **

—**Aquí no hay Terrence que valga. No has tenido **

**ninguna consideración conmigo, y ya estoy harto **

—**rotaba los dedos y los abría en su interior, y **

**penetraba su otra entrada con el grueso pulgar—. **

**Si quisiera, ahora mismo, Lady Nala, podría **

**meterte el quinto dedo y hacértelo con toda la **

**mano en tu interior. Con el puño. ¿Quieres eso? **

**Es muy impresionante. ¿Lo quieres? **

**Candace abrió la boca para tomar aire. Quería **

**todo lo que le hiciera para liberarse. Quería **

**correrse. Lo necesitaba. Terrence se lo hacía con las **

**manos y no le daba tregua. No la dejaba **

**descansar: la empujaba, la estimulaba y cuando **

**estaba a punto... Vuelta a empezar. **

—**Házmelo, Terrence. Hazme lo que me dices. **

—**Muy mal, Lady Nala. No me puedes dar **

**órdenes. No te lo pienso hacer. —A desgana, **

**sacó los cuatro dedos de su interior y mantuvo el **

**pulgar en su entrada trasera. **

—**No... —protestó Candace, cansada. Que **

**dejara de torturarla, por el amor de Dios. **

—**Voy a hacértelo por detrás. Vas a ser mía **

**por aquí. Solo mía. —Apartó el dedo, que movía **

**ensanchando su parte trasera taponada, y lo **

**sustituyó por la ancha cabeza de su miembro. **

—**No... —Puso los ojos como platos—. **

**Espera, eso no va a caber... **

—**Chist. Claro que sí. — Terrence se pegó a ella **

**hasta que ni el agua podía correr entre sus **

**cuerpos. Empujó con lentitud pero sin reservar **

**su fuerza, y separó sus nalgas para ver cómo **

**entraba en ese lugar secreto y fruncido—. **

**Relájate. **

—**No... No puedo... —lloriqueó apoyando la **

**frente en la roca. **

—**Sí puedes, cariño. —La acarició por **

**delante para hacer la invasión más satisfactoria **

—**. Solo molesta al principio. ¡Arg, joder! —la **

**cabeza había entrado por completo. El anillo de **

**músculos duros lo había engullido. **

**Candace gritó y apretó las nalgas. **

—**No, no... Así no. — Terrence rodeó su vientre **

**con el brazo libre, y con la otra mano le dio calor **

**a su entrepierna, jugando con su botón hinchado y **

**con la entrada cremosa que sus dedos habían **

**dejado atrás—. Tienes que relajar los músculos **

**del trasero... Así, nena. Muy bien. Ayer noche lo **

**hicimos. Ya hemos ejercitado la zona. **

—**¡El plug era más pequeño! —protestó con **

**un gemido—. ¡Lo tuyo es demasiado! **

—**Va a entrar, Candace. Mira... —Adelantó las **

**caderas y sintió cómo, poco a poco, toda su **

**erección desaparecía hasta estar completamente **

**inmersa en el recto—. Hasta la empuñadura, **

**Candace. **

**Ella tenía toda la piel de gallina; las rodillas **

**se sacudían de un lado al otro y el pelo rubio **

**ocultaba su rostro de la mirada de Terrence. **

**Terrence la mantuvo ensartada y pellizcó sus **

**pezones para rotarlos con fuerza entre los dedos. **

**Ella sintió el tirón en la vagina y también en el **

**recto; como si todo estuviera comunicado. **

**El amo empezó a moverse de dentro hacia **

**afuera, rotando las caderas, introduciéndose hasta **

**el fondo, para mantener a Candace a punto de **

**liberarse en ese precipicio que haría que volara **

**muy lejos. Pero no le dejaba alcanzarlo y ella **

**estaba llorando por la impotencia y del placer **

**que sentía. **

**Terrence la tocaba por todos lados. Su presencia **

**animal marcaba cada rincón de su alma como si **

**fuera de su propiedad. Y lo era. Él no sabía hasta **

**qué punto ella lo era. Y, aunque su castigo estaba **

**estimulándola y le daba muchísimo placer, **

**comprendió que había diferencias entre herirlo **

**de verdad, y solo molestarlo. **

**Candace no le había molestado con su actitud: **

**le había herido. Se notaba en sus envites **

**poderosos, en sus gruñidos a caballo entre la **

**queja y la reprimenda. Lo captaba en sus manos, **

**que acariciaban solo para castigar, no para **

**calmar. **

**Y, también, en lo poco que hablaba con ella **

**mientras lo hacían; ni siquiera le miraba a los **

**ojos. **

**Candace no se consideraba parlanchina en el **

**sexo; de hecho, prefería actuar. Pero Terrence **

**siempre le había explicado todo; y, en el fondo, **

**siempre era dulce y considerado con ella. **

**Esta vez no era así. Sabía que le estaba **

**dando placer, pero solo eran dos cuerpos **

**fornicando. Y ella quería más. Siempre querría **

**más. **

—**Quiero correrme, Terrence. Estoy a punto **

**desde hace más de un hora... —Y empezaba a **

**sentirse irritada. El agua del mar y las **

**dimensiones de su miembro podían ser una mala **

**combinación. **

—**Lo que tú quieras no me importa. Igual **

**que todo lo que yo te he pedido y he querido **

**tampoco te ha importado a ti. —El sonido del **

**agua al salpicar entre ellos era enloquecedor. La **

**penetró con más fuerza y tomó su clítoris entre **

**los dedos—. Esta noche no hay salida para ti, **

**preciosa. **

—**No... —sollozó Candace—. Sí que me **

**importa lo que quieres. **

—**No. No es verdad. — Terrence alzó su pierna **

**derecha, dobló las rodillas y abrió más a Candace **

**para poder poseerla mejor. **

**En esa posición, sentía las embestidas hasta **

**en el estómago; y creía que de verdad la iba a **

**partir en dos. Se sostenía gracias a la roca, **

**porque hubo un momento en que ni siquiera el **

**pie izquierdo tocaba en la arena. **

—**Oh, madre de Dios... —Se apoyó por **

**completo en el torso de Terrence y dejó que él **

**hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Dos embestidas **

**más y se correría. Sentir esa zona de su cuerpo **

**temblar por un inminente orgasmo era algo **

**increíble. El ser humano tenía una educación **

**sexual patética; y Terrence le estaba enseñando lo **

**ignorante que había sido toda su vida—. No te **

**detengas... Por favor, por favor... No pares, **

**Terrence... **

**Terrence ya no aguantaba más. No iba a correrse **

**tampoco, aunque como amo podría hacerlo, **

**porque Candace se lo tenía bien merecido. Pero no **

**podía. No la dejaría así después de estar tanto **

**rato poseyéndola. **

**Antes de que ella y él alcanzaran el orgasmo **

**a la vez, se retiró de su interior y se apretó la **

**base con fuerza para no eyacular. **

**Candace cayó desmadejada sobre la roca, **

**apoyada con las manos, los pechos y la mejilla en **

**ella, respirando agitadamente. Descontrolada y **

**enfadada porque, después de todo, Terrence había **

**cumplido su promesa. **

**Lo miró por encima del hombro y vio que él **

**permanecía recortado a través de la noche, con su **

**espléndido cuerpo hinchado y marcado por el **

**esfuerzo, y su erección entre las dos manos; y ni **

**así la cubría por completo. **

**Ella no sabía si ese castigo se lo merecía o **

**no. En parte sabía que sí. Pero tener ese **

**conocimiento no la hizo sentirse mejor. **

**Anhelaba el contacto de Terrence, que le acariciara y **

**le hiciera volar como había hecho cada una de las **

**veces que habían empezado a tocarse. Nunca, **

**jamás, la había dejado en ese estado: abandonada, **

**sola, dolorida y vacía. **

**Candace se dejó caer al agua, sumergiéndose **

**por completo. Cuando emergió de nuevo, tenía **

**todo el pelo rojo hacia atrás, como una cortina **

**que cubría su espalda. Los ojos verdes no **

**expresaban nada más que un leve desconcierto y **

**mucha frustración. **

**Ni odio, ni rabia, ni simpatía, ni cariño, ni **

**desdén. Nada. **

—**Esa es la diferencia, Candace. Esto es un **

**castigo de verdad: el castigo sexual de un amo **

**disgustado con su pareja. Dolor-placer sin **

**orgasmo. No te lo has merecido. **

—**Entonces... Procuraré no hacerte enfadar **

**la próxima vez, señor —susurró sin reverencia **

**alguna. Como él no le contestó, Candace tragó saliva **

**y se encogió de hombros. Sin decirle nada más, **

**pasando por su lado con el cuerpo laxo, llegó **

**hasta la orilla y se colocó el biquini de nuevo **

**para volver al mar. Terrence seguía completamente **

**empalmado, con las manos a su alrededor—. **

**¿Ahora te sientes mejor? —le preguntó **

**mirándolo de reojo y lanzándose de cabeza para **

**nada y huir de él. **

**Terrence se hundió en el mar de su miseria **

**personal y gritó bajo el agua. Gritó de impotencia **

**y también de furia contenida. **

**Candace había hecho un grandísimo trabajo, se **

**lo reconocía; pero había arriesgado demasiado. Y **

**para Terrence, era muchísimo más importante ella **

**que el jodido caso. **

**Ahí radicaba el motivo de su ofuscación. **

**El mar se convirtió en sal para sus heridas. **

**Sal para las heridas de ambos. **

**Iniciando una potente brazada, siguió a Candace. **

**Volverían al hotel y hablarían con Nick **

**sobre todo lo sucedido. **


End file.
